A Beako Story: Will You Put Me First?
by Youtoberz
Summary: Subaru couldn't explain why, but he was always drawn to Beatrice, despite her haughty attitude. If he wanted companionship, he could easily find it elsewhere; however, he always sought warmth with the drill-loli. Although she is secretly growing fond of the boy, Beatrice pretends not to notice those budding feelings. "Is he the one I've been waiting for all these years, I wonder?"
1. Beatrice: Lady of the Archives

_Beatrice: Lady of the Archives_

"Beako, I'm going to get you outside today. I guarantee it!"

"I'm getting rather tired of your persistent nagging, I suppose."

That's how conversations between Beatrice and Subaru started these past couple of days. It usually ended with Subaru being blasted out of the library.

With a brimming smile, Subaru said with the upmost enthusiasm "It's such a beautiful day out. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…" Bravely trespassing Beatrice's comfort zone, Subaru leaned in and finished "Should really get out of the freaking house."

One of Beatrice's pet peeves was being treated like a child, and Subaru knew this. It wouldn't be an overstatement to say that teasing Beatrice was one of the most satisfying feelings in the world for Subaru, right along with eating mayo and resting his head on Emilia's lap.

Seeing that Beatrice was obviously annoyed, Subaru continued to tease "Don't worry, I know a bunch of kids your age who would love to play with you in the village. They might be a little put off by your attitude, but you all should be able to get along."

Annoyance turning into anger, Beatrice raised her hand and threatened "If you want to go outside so much, I can help you with that, I suppose!"

Knowing it was time to switch tactics, Subaru retreated a few steps and surrendered "Alright, alright, no more kid jokes. Still, I'm serious about getting you out of the mansion today."

Lowing her hand, Beatrice replied "I don't understand why you're so fixated on the idea of me leaving my room. Oh well, let's hear it so I can send you on your way."

Pointing his index finger to the heavens while striking his "Subaru Pose", Subaru swung his finger down like a hammer until it came pointing at Beatrice and revealed his trump card "We're going fishing today."

"… Is that all you have to say? I don't know why I bothered expecting anything interesting out of you." Beatrice sighed loudly.

Snapping his fingers, Subaru went on "I didn't come here unprepared. Emilia is coming back from her trip today and that means Puck comes back as well, and do you know what Puck is going to find when he gets back?"

Subaru cued Beatrice to answer, but she wasn't taking the bait at all, so he answered himself "A fish from Beako. It's a universal fact that all cats love fish, so he's bound to let you play with his fur for as long as you want as thanks. So, does that sound good?"

After taking a few seconds to think about Subaru's proposal, Beatrice closed the book she was holding and sighed "Fine. I'll grant your silly request, I suppose."

Upon hearing Beatrice's answer, Subaru's entire face lit up as he couldn't help but yell "Alright!"

Subaru's happiness being too much for her, Beatrice scoffed "To get so excited over this. Are you that starved for companionship? Look, I'm only doing this because this is a good opportunity for me. If it'll satisfy Bubby and shut you up for one day, then this is the best use of my time, I suppose."

Changing locations, the two arrived at a nearby lake. Getting right down to business, Subaru handed the fishing rod to Beatrice and said "Here."

Beatrice silently accepted the rod which surprised Subaru who said "I honestly expected you to make me do the work."

"It has to be me that catches it or I won't feel satisfied when Bubby receives it, I suppose." Beatrice answered back.

"Hmm, that stick is nothing compared to my dad's fishing rod." Subaru examined the rod Beatrice was holding.

"Is that so?" Beatrice replied as she examined her rod and went on "So, what's next?"

Pulling out a small container, Subaru opened it and instructed "Since we don't have any lures, we'll have to use this bait."

Looking inside, Beatrice felt her insides start to twist as she looked at the worms and said "Ugh, I thought only looking at your stupid face could make me feel this disgusted. I hope you realize that you'll be the one attaching those creatures to this."

Already expecting this, Subaru sighed "Yeah, yeah. Let me guess, 'a noble being such as myself would never stoop so low as to touching such vermin', am I right?"

Annoyed by his tone, Beatrice growled "Were you just trying to mimic my voice; although, you seem to have the general idea."

"Yeah, yeah." Subaru sighed as he put a worm on the hook and continued instructing "Now you just have to cast the line out. It's kinda short, so even you're itty bitty loli strength should be able cast it out far enough."

Getting irritated again, Beatrice murmured "There's _that_ word again."

After successfully casting her line out, Subaru finished "Now it's just a waiting game. When you feel a strong pull, yank the rod to the left or right.

"Sounds simple enough, I suppose." Beatrice answered back.

The two stayed silent for some time. While Beatrice stood patiently, Subaru laid down on the grass and was just enjoying the peace.

It's almost been a month since Subaru battled with the witch's cult and the white whale. It's peaceful moments like these that made all of that suffering worth it.

"Annoying." Beatrice broke the silence after some time had passed.

Opening his eyes, Subaru answered simply with "Hmm?"

Puffing her cheeks, Beatrice announced all of her discomforts "It's hot, the sun's in my eye, the constant buzzing of bugs is annoying, and worst of all, knowing that I could be in the comfort of my room reading a book instead of all this is driving me crazy."

Beatrice's last point struck close to home for Subaru who held the same views before coming to this world. As a shut-in, Subaru disliked the outside world and found even the pettiest of reasons to stay in his room. "It's too hot." "There's nothing entertaining to do out there" he would always say.

Still…

"Don't give up just yet, Beako. Just believe in the me that believes in you." Subaru spoke with enthusiasm as he bounced up and gave Beatrice a thumbs up.

"I'd sooner believe in the worm than in you, I suppose." Beatrice retorted although her boredom was starting to alleviate.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Subaru went on "Oh, but I believe in you. After all, your hair drills are the drills that will pierce the heavens!"

"What are you going on about now? If anything, I wish something would pierce that thick skull of yours." Beatrice scoffed who took her attention off her line

Their small banter went on for several minutes. The sheer stupidity of the conversation made Beatrice completely forget about fishing or being uncomfortable.

"Your drills will open up a hole in the… huh?" Subaru stopped shamelessly quoting anime as he saw Beatrice's rod shake.

Once Subaru finally stopped talking, Beatrice sighed out of relief "Are you finally done?" Feeling a pull on her rod, Beatrice refocused her attention on her line. There were a series a slight pulls until Beatrice felt a sharp tug on her rod.

Deep in concentration, Beatrice yanked her rod to the right and asked "Now what?"

"Reel it in!" Subaru exclaimed with excitement.

Confused by his instructions, Beatrice asked" H-Huh? What do you mean? Explain in a way that I can understand. Hurry!"

Believing that Beatrice was the ultimate idiot, Subaru hollered "Are you kidding me?! It's simple, you just-" Once again looking at the rod, Subaru forgot that there was no winding device on this fishing rod, making it impossible to simply reel the fish in. How could he have forgotten that this fantasy world was quite different from the world he came from?

Subaru was the ultimate idiot.

After his mind went completely blank, Subaru snapped out of it as he rushed to Beatrice's side. Grabbing her hands, Subaru tugged extremely hard on the rod, so much so that the submerged fish flew out of the water…

and flew directly into Beatrice's face.

"Kyaa!" Beatrice shrieked as she started falling over.

To Beatrice's side, Subaru could only watch in horror as Beatrice fell over. Even after Beatrice's fall, the fish continued to flounder on her face mercilessly. If Subaru wasn't worried about her anger, he would've been laughing at the top of his lungs.

Moving the fish aside, Subaru asked nervously "H-Hey, you okay, Beako?"

After coming to her senses, Beatrice opened her eyes and her voice trembled in anger as she growled.

Standing up on her own, Beatrice focused her attention on the flailing fish as her hand took aim.

Seeing the killing intent on her face, Subaru tried to reason "Don't blast it! Do you know how long it took us to catch it?!"

Hearing Subaru's plea, Beatrice's hand took aim at Subaru instead who flinched at the action. Still enraged beyond measure, Beatrice threatened in a low, shaky voice "If you speak to anyone about this, your life is forfeit."

Gulping from the threat on his life, Subaru simply nodded in response.

Lowing her hand, Beatrice faced away from Subaru and ordered coldly "Deliver that specimen to the silly maid and have her cook it."

With a raise of her hand, Beatrice opened a portal. Once she stepped inside, the portal shut, leaving Subaru and the fish behind.

"Yes, ma'am." Subaru said to nobody. Once he picked up the fish, Subaru realized "Wait, why didn't she take me with her?! That damned drill loli!" The next moment, Subaru realized that he was alone and didn't have to hold it in any longer.

"Hahaha!" Subaru laughed heartily as he remembered the whole scene from moments ago.

" _Kyaa!"_ The loli's voice squealed inside of Subaru's head which made him laugh even harder. While he did feel a little bad about it, Subaru thought it was payback for all the times Beatrice flung him around using her magic. After getting a good laugh in, Subaru returned to the mansion and met up with Rem.

"Oh, Subaru, are you finished with your break?" Rem greeted Subaru with a bright smile on her face.

Waving to the maid, Subaru answered "Yup! I feel totally refreshed! Oh, can you do me a favor and cook this fish for Puck tonight?"

Looking at the fish in his hands, Rem asked "Sure, but may I ask why?"

"Let's just say it's a welcome home gift from this mansion's shut-in." Subaru answered with a small chuckle.

It was a welcome home gift because Emilia left the mansion to go to an important meeting two days ago. Subaru still remembered pleading Emilia to take him with her, only to be refused.

" _Absolutely not. You can't abandon your duties every time I leave the mansion. Besides, don't you remember what happened last time?"_ Subaru remembered Emilia saying as she left.

"Emilia's so cold, even though that side of her is cute too..." Subaru accidentally voiced his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Rem questioned with a confused look on her face.

Realizing he accidentally spoke his thoughts, Subaru blushed "N-Nothing! Just zoned out there for a second."

Puffing her cheeks at Subaru, Rem pouted "Honestly."

The remainder of the day went by normally as Subaru continued with his daily tasks. Finishing just in time for dinner, Subaru entered the dining hall and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Emilia who was sitting in her usual spot.

Bolting to Emilia's side, Subaru bombarded her with questions "Emilia! When did you get back?! Did everything go okay? How was the travel? Have you been brushing your teeth?"

Startled by all of Subaru's questions, Emilia answered "O-of course I've been brushing my teeth, you dummy!"

" _You dummy!"_ Emilia's voice seemed to echo in Subaru's ears who felt an indescribable amount of joy as he beamed "Being called names by Emilia right off the bat. I don't know why but it feels so refreshing."

"And hearing you talk about stupid things is already tiring me out." Emilia sighed at first but added with a smile "But seeing you so excited makes me happy."

Emilia's comment catching him off guard, Subaru blushed and scratched his cheek and replied "W-well, it goes without saying that I'm happy, no, overjoyed, no, thrilled to the absolute limit that you're back, Emilia."

Giggling at Subaru's absurdity, Emilia said "Thank you."

Subaru was about to continue the conversation, but right after Emilia finished giggling, a troubled look appeared on her face. Subaru was about to say something about it until they were interrupted.

"Bubby!" Beatrice's voice rang out.

"Hey, Betty. You seem well." Puck answered as he manifested out of thin air.

As Beatrice started holding Puck affectionately, another voice rang out "My, it is so good to see you again, miss Emilia. Did everything go smoothly?"

Knowing that the voice was unmistakably Roswaal's, Subaru bit his thumb and complained silently "Damn, what do I have to do to get my precious one-on-one time with Emilia."

Shortly after, Rem and Ram showed up with dinner.

"Here, this was prepared specifically for you." Rem said to Puck as she set down a plate of cooked fish in front of him.

Looking down at his plate, Puck smiled "Oh! Fish! Now that's something I haven't had in a while. So, what's the occasion?"

Having patiently waited for her time to strike, Beatrice tried to say "Well, actually, Bubby-"

"Actually, Puck." Subaru interrupted Beatrice who completely froze when her moment was taken away from her. With a sinister grin, Subaru spoke to Puck while looking directly at the loli's astonished face "I actually went out fishing today and caught that fish myself. Yup. It was my idea. I pulled that sucker in. Oh, I had Rem cook it so she deserves the other half of the credit. And that's the end of that story."

Slamming her hands on the table, Beatrice yelled "Wait, where do I come in?!"

Pretending to forget, Subaru "apologized" to Beatrice "Oh, I'm so sorry, Beako. I forgot about you, probably because you're so short and easy to miss. Yeah, Beako was there too, but she didn't do much."

"Are you picking a fight with me once again?!" Beatrice answered back as her anger started building.

Having a small chuckle, Subaru retorted "I wouldn't be able to say I had self-respect if I started picking fights with little girls."

With Beatrice's anger rising even more, she growled "Why do you insist on antagonizing me?"

"Because it's really fun." Subaru laughed.

Shocked to hear Beatrice caught the fish, Puck said with amazement "You went out and caught it for me, Betty. Wow, that really does make me happy."

Before Beatrice could respond to Puck, Roswaal said loudly "My, my, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that the world was ending. For Beatrice to actually set foot outside the mansion and partake in such a leisurely activity."

"I wouldn't set one foot outside even if the world was ending, I suppose. I only did it this time with Bubby in mind." Beatrice declared with annoyance.

Starting to regret the choices she made earlier today, Beatrice looked over at Puck and saw him eating the fish happily. This was enough to dispel Beatrice of her anger.

Taking a quick glance from across the table, Subaru saw a warm smile resting on Beatrice's face. Subaru once said that if she could smile purely and innocently, she'd melt the hearts of many. This moment proved that his words held true.

" _It's a shame that smile belongs to such a twisted drill-loli."_ Subaru thought to himself with a smile. All of a sudden, the cheery smile on Beatrice's face vanished and was replaced by a look of grim. Subaru wanted to say something to her, but felt like it was a bad idea with everyone else around.

The rest of dinner proceeded and ended normally. Once he was finished with his food, Subaru excused himself from the table to go brush his teeth.

"Hey, Subaru, got a sec?" Subaru heard someone say right into his ear.

"Ahhh!" Subaru screamed out of shock. Turning around to see Puck, Subaru exclaimed "You can't sneak up on me like that! I get that you're naturally silent by floating, but you can't keep scaring me like that!"

Satisfied with scaring the living daylights out of Subaru, Puck chuckled "Hehe, sorry, it's just so fun, you know? Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something, well, about _someone."_

With his heart settling down, Subaru said "Let's hear it."

Getting down to business, Puck said "You've really been a good influence around here. Yup, I think I really like you."

Seeing the puzzled look on Subaru's face, Puck went on "Hold on, you'll get where I'm going with this in a minute. Anyways, I feel like things around here have been pretty lively since you came here. And that brings us to the person of this conversation, Betty. Somehow, you managed to get Betty out of the house and do something she considers to be a waste of time."

"I don't think Beako going fishing is that big a deal." Subaru replied.

Shaking his head, Puck went on "But it is. Subaru, in all my years of knowing Betty, and I've known her for quite a long time, she's never stepped outside of her comfort zone like this. Not only that, but Betty also has a perfect dinner attendance record ever since you joined this household as well. Honestly, I'm dumbfounded."

Starting to get a grasp on his achievement, Subaru wondered aloud "Hmm, I must've got a pretty high roll on my charisma check earlier today. Persuasion success! Anyways, I'm sure you didn't come talk to me just to praise me. So, what's wrong with Beako?"

Lowering his head a bit, Puck went on "I saw you glance at Betty, so I know you saw the look on her face. I'll just come right out and say it, Betty's going to be in a very bad mood tomorrow."

"Isn't she always in a bad mood though?" Subaru interrupted.

Puck shook his head again and went on "Not like this. Tomorrow, she won't want to see anyone, that includes me. I know you have a habit of approaching her, but tomorrow you'll probably want to avoid her at all costs, that is, if you appreciate the relationship you have with Betty."

Once the cat spirit said that Beatrice wouldn't want to see even him, Subaru felt the gravity of the situation. Still, he had to know one thing.

"Just what is tomorrow?" Subaru asked Puck.

Although Puck saw that question coming from a mile away, he wasn't prepared for it. Taking a few seconds to think of something to say, Puck answered "Tomorrow is her birthday."

Subaru opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words to reply with. Finally, Puck wrapped up the conversation "That's all I'm allowed telling you without saying too much. You're free to visit Betty tomorrow if you wish, but you might make things even worse for her. Well, I have to go to sleep soon, so I'll see you around."

After Puck turned around to leave, he added a question "By the way, have you been afraid of me lately?"

It took Subaru everything he had not to lose his cool in that moment. Subaru knew that Puck had the ability to identify hostile intentions in others, but could the spirit detect other things, like fear?

"W-well, you are Emilia's bodyguard and guardian, after all. Plus, it's natural for any guy to be afraid of their soon to be father-in-law." Subaru answered with a hint of nervousness.

Subaru half-way expected some type of clever response from Puck to continue their usual banter, but the spirit replied with something strange before floating away "When it rains, it pours, I guess."

Once Puck was out of earshot, Subaru mumbled to himself "How could I leave a little girl alone on her birthday?"

To say the relationship between Subaru and Puck was strained would be an understatement. While Puck had no memory of it, the spirit had killed Subaru multiple times in the past. Normally, Subaru would overlook it as best as he could and tried not judging others for what they did if things were just a little bit different. Puck was a special case because he hasn't changed at all. The only thing that's different is that Emilia was alive in this timeline. To Puck, Subaru was only an extension of Emilia's happiness and only cared for him because Emilia cared for him. Take Emilia out of the picture, and Subaru was nothing to the spirit.

Subaru could never again play with Puck with the ignorance he once had.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Subaru went ahead and brushed his teeth and started heading back to his room. When Subaru opened the door to his room, he expected the inside to be his room which is simple logic; however, a familiar library appeared instead.

Seeing Beatrice sitting on her stool as usual, Subaru complained "You know, Beako. Your room keeps getting in the way of my room and it's getting pretty annoying."

"Your mere presence is annoying so I don't want to hear it." Beatrice responded with her eyes still glued to her book.

Subaru smiled by how refreshing it was to talk to Beatrice. He didn't know why, but he loved the way he and Beatrice always tried to trump the other with insults.

"Well, I'd stay and make fun of you more, but I have to go sit my butt in the courtyard tonight so I'll be seeing you." Subaru said as he made his way to the door.

"Good riddance." Beatrice replied with as she continued to read her book.

As Subaru grabbed the door handle to open it, he remembered what Puck said earlier " _Tomorrow is her birthday."_

"Or… I could stay here, if you want." Subaru offered as he stopped in his tracks.

Taking her eyes off her book, Beatrice sighed heavily "Why would I want such a thing? The fish from earlier would make for better company than you would. Seriously-"

"I am being serious." Subaru interrupted as he turned around to look the girl in the eyes.

The annoyed look on Beatrice's face was replaced with a look of surprise. As if seeing right through Subaru, Beatrice asked "Did Bubby tell you anything?"

"He was too busy talking about rain for some reason so I didn't really pay attention to what he had to say." Subaru answered back, worried of being seen through again.

Her face turning sour once again, Beatrice growled "That response really irritates me, however…"

Averting her eyes from Subaru, the grim look from earlier resurfaced on her face.

"It's enough." Beatrice finished in a low voice that Subaru barely heard.

After hearing that one phrase, Subaru felt his heart sink and he lost some of his complexion.

Funnily enough, Beatrice actually said that phrase to Subaru once before, word for word.

" _That response really irritates me; however, it's enough."_ Beatrice's words repeated in Subaru's mind as he flashbacked to _that_ time.

The timeline where he failed to save Beatrice.

With the witch's cult on the way, Subaru was tasked with getting Beatrice out of the mansion. After hugging him from behind, the girl forced Subaru out of the library. Subaru could never forget the sight of Beatrice crying. Back then, Beatrice painfully pushed Subaru away, and it seems like she's doing it yet again.

Before Subaru could say anything, he was forced out of the room with magic; although, it was gently this time since Subaru didn't tumble or even fall over. Once he opened his eyes, Subaru was standing in front of his door yet again. Rushing to open it, Subaru yanked open the door only to find his room.

"That loli…" Subaru muttered, feeling pathetic for not being able to reach her once again.

Not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, Subaru dressed into his casual clothes and started making his way towards the main door.

Once Subaru stepped out of the mansion, he was treated to a familiar sight. Emilia was standing alone in the courtyard with glowing orbs of light known as lesser spirits hovering around her.

Subaru quietly walked over towards Emilia and stood behind her. As if sensing his presence, Emilia ceased communication with the lesser spirits.

"I knew you'd come out here tonight." Emilia smiled as she turned around.

"Of course I'd come. I've been waiting for my alone time with E.M.T." Subaru replied as a dumb smile formed one his face.

With the smile on her face fading, Emilia said "Subaru, we need to talk."

Sensing the change in mood, Subaru answered "Okay, then let's talk."

The air was tense as Emilia struggled to find the words to say to Subaru who took notice as he urged her on "You can get it off your chest, Emilia."

Finding some comfort in Subaru's words, Emilia took a big breath of air and confessed "I received a marriage proposal."

Emilia's words took Subaru off guard as his mind went completely blank from shock. Knowing she didn't completely get through to him, Emilia tried again "That meeting I just back from, you know how it was a meeting with someone who holds a lot of power within Lugnica? Well, I received a marriage proposal from him."

Before Subaru allowed himself to feel any sort of emotion, he asked as calmly as possible "Why didn't you tell me what the meeting was about before you left?"

Worried about how Subaru must be feeling, Emilia responded with desperation in her voice "Subaru, I didn't know it was going to be a meeting like that, I promise!"

With the full gravity of the situation finally hitting him, Subaru replied in a quiet voice "Okay, okay, I believe you."

Trying to calm himself down, Subaru thought " _Alright, Subaru. Everything's okay for now. Since Emilia went into that meeting oblivious about the marriage proposal, she probably hasn't made her decision yet."_

"What should I do?" Emilia asked who had no idea how to go about the whole situation.

Suppressing his anger as best as he could, Subaru answered "It's unfair to ask me that, Emilia. You know how I…"

"But I-" Emilia tried to say.

Still having things to say, Subaru interrupted "Even if I answer that, I'd only give you a heavily biased answer. I hate arranged marriages for power and convenience. I'm an old-fashioned guy who believes you should marry people you love so everything about this situation really… I think I should stop here." At this point, Subaru knew that his feelings were getting involved so he stopped while he was ahead.

Emilia felt horrible for doing this to Subaru, but he was the closest thing she had to a friend. If Puck was a guardian, and the residents of the Roswaal mansion were allies, then Subaru was a best friend. Plus, Subaru was experienced in these matters that Emilia was ignorant about.

After all, Emilia has never fallen in love romantically with someone before.

Emilia was at a loss for words. Even after hearing Subaru's feelings about the matter, she didn't know what to do about the situation. Should she refuse the proposal flat out? What if others propose to her in the near future? Suddenly, an idea popped into Emilia's head that made her blush.

As a heavy blush formed on her cheeks, Emilia asked timidly "S-Subaru, do you really love me?"

This question caught Subaru off guard. Normally, the boy would be embarrassed beyond measure from being asked that question, but these weren't normal circumstances.

"Of course I do, Emilia." Subaru answered her without of trace of faltering or deceit.

As Emilia's blush intensified, she took quite a long time to think to herself. Finally, the half-elf found her resolve and asked the question she'd taken so long to ask.

"Then… would you marry me?"

 **Author's notes: I'd just like to take a moment to say that I love Rem to death; however, I just couldn't think of anything to write. As you imagined, there are a lot of Rem fanfictions on this site, but I haven't seen a single Beako fanfiction which is blasphemy. I guess that's part of the reason I chose to write about the drill-loli instead of the demon goddess. So, yeah, I don't have much else to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you… in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	2. Emilia or Beako?

**SPOILER WARNING. I will be revealing parts of Beatrice's character that wasn't revealed in the anime.**

 _Emilia or Beako?_

"Would you marry me?"

Upon hearing Emilia's proposal, Subaru's mind went completely blank for a few seconds. Snapping back into reality, Subaru asked "Um, Emilia, can you repeat that? I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you right."

"I'm asking you… if you would marry me." Emilia repeated as she looked away in embarrassment.

Even though Subaru heard Emilia perfectly this time, the words weren't getting through to him. Still thinking he was misunderstanding her, Subaru asked "You're asking if I would marry you?"

Once Emilia nodded timidly, Subaru had another misunderstanding as he smiled "Oh! I get it now. You're just curious about the extent of my feelings for you. You're just asking me if I would marry you if I was given the chance. This is all hypothetical, right?"

As Subaru kept misunderstanding her, the half-elf felt a little frustrated as she explained "No, Subaru. I'm asking you to marry me, with intentions of actually marrying you should you say yes."

Once Subaru finally accepted the fact this was in fact a marriage proposal, he had so many questions for Emilia. _"Why are you asking me that?"_ " _Why now?" "Do you even know what getting married means?" "Do I even know what marriage entails in this world?"_ In the hopes that Emilia would answer all his questions, Subaru simply asked "Why?"

Not hearing the answer she wanted, Emilia's heart took a blow; although, she understood Subaru's confusion. The thought of marrying Subaru danced around in Emilia's mind at times, but to her, they were only fleeting thoughts and never took them seriously. It was only when Subaru was by her side that Emilia coveted such a strong bond.

No matter what, Emilia wanted Subaru to stay by her side so she put a hand over her chest and explained her feelings "On the day that you saved me from the witch's cult, you gave me a level of happiness that I didn't even know existed. For the first time in a long time, I was happy that I was born a half-elf. I know I don't say it often, but I really do enjoy having you around. I still don't know what love is, but I know that you're the one I want to experience love with. You said that I could take my time and slowly fall in love with you. That's why I want to marry you, to make that future you were talking about a certainty."

Once she finished speaking, Emilia felt disappointed in herself. Her little speech wasn't organized very well and it was shorter than expected; however, Emilia spoke with honesty so she hoped that her emotional mess would reach Subaru.

After receiving Emilia's feelings, Subaru was completely speechless as he experienced turmoil. Half of him wanted to scream "Yes!" while the other half flat out rejected the proposal as he thought " _What should I do?! I've finally received the proposal of a life-time, but I don't know if I can even answer it! I want to say the answer she wants to hear, but is this really what I want? We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet, plus we're so young, but is that any excuse to turn her down? Am I being too picky about this? No matter how I look at it, there's no way I'm coming up with an answer on the spot like this."_

Feeling like he needed to answer without having an answer, Subaru started to say "I…"

When Subaru's mouth opened to speak, Emilia's entire body started trembling and Subaru caught this.

"I need a day to think about it." Subaru finished. It felt cruel to both himself and Emilia, but he was not ready to answer such a question, and seeing Emilia tremble, it looked like she wasn't ready to hear his answer either. Emilia simply nodded in response and the two retired for the night.

"…baru. Subaru, wake up." Someone spoke gently to the sleeping boy.

Starting to wake up, Subaru grumbled "Five more minutes."

His attempt at negotiation failed as the pillow laying on his face was moved. Without his shield, the blinding morning sunlight attacked his face.

"Urk… Rem's a demon." Subaru grumbled as his senses started to awaken.

"That is true." Rem replied with a smile.

Grabbing a pillow, Subaru threw it at Rem and shouted "But I am the devil!"

After the pillow landed on Rem's innocent face, it stayed there for a few seconds until it slowly fell to the floor, revealing a teary-eyed Rem who sniffled "Is Subaru… mad at me?"

There was nothing in this world that could make Subaru feel guiltier than Rem's teary-eyed face. Subaru didn't throw it hard at all, and he knew that it didn't hurt Rem physically, but it turns out it did emotionally devastate her. Starting to panic, Subaru tried calming down Rem "W-What?! I'm not mad at all. I was just being playful and, um, let's see here… Oh, Where I come from, throwing a pillow in someone's face is a common morning greeting."

As the tears in Rem's eyes stopped amassing, Rem asked timidly "R-Really? Then Subaru isn't mad and I can still stay by his side forever?"

"As long as you never fill the bathtub with mayonnaise ever again." Subaru joked, as his mind flashbacked to the time where he literally almost drowned in mayo.

 _Trauma switch on_

Rem's head hung low from the horrible reminder of her greatest mistake as a maid.

The joke that was supposed to earn Subaru a smile on Rem's face backfired spectacularly as Rem entered major depression.

Seeing the tears reform in Rem's eyes, Subaru quickly changed topics "Anyways, a beauty needs his beauty sleep and you're robbing me of it."

Shifting from depressed to puzzled, Rem asked "Subaru, I find your looks to be very charming, no, absolutely enchanting, so much so that a simple gaze from you is enough to put impure thoughts inside of my head for the entire day. Regardless, beauty is for women; therefore, Subaru is not beautiful and has no need of this 'beauty sleep'."

While some of Rem's comments threw him off because of embarrassment, Subaru was determined to see his joke through to the end as he forced his eyes to tear up and with forced shock, Subaru asked "You mean… all of this time I haven't been… beautiful...?"

It was Rem's turn to panic as she stuttered "W-Wait, no, that's not what I meant. Subaru can be anything he wants to be. If Subaru says he's beautiful, then he's beautiful!"

"Oh, well actually I don't think I'm beautiful either so I'll just stick with charming instead." Subaru smiled sticking his tongue out at the maid.

After the shock passed Rem, she puffed her cheeks and pouted "Hmpf, it's cruel to play with a maiden's heart like that."

Already expecting this, Subaru answered "I don't want to hear that from the person who was faking her own death a few weeks ago. After we beat the whale, you were practically lifeless on the ground, but after you made me say 'I love you', you sprang up like nothing even happened to you!"

"Forgive me. I am a bad girl." Rem apologized simply with a smile on her face that says, " _I'm not really sorry."_

After the end of their small banter, the two laughed together at their absurdity. After catching his breath, Subaru got serious and spoke "Hey, Rem? I have a lot to think about today and a lot to do, so I won't have any free time later to talk with you. I'm really sorry."

Shaking her head, Rem replied "No need to worry. As long as I get to see your sleeping face for ten minutes a day, I should be fine. Let me know if you need any help with what you're doing."

Having completed her task, Rem left the room to let Subaru get dressed. Once his door closed, the smile on Subaru's face vanished.

After putting on his robes, Subaru made his way down the hall to take his morning bath.

" _What am I going to do?"_ Subaru repeatedly asked himself. His plan was to start thinking things over in the bath. When it comes straight down to it, he knows he loves Emilia without a doubt; however, he really does feel like it's too soon to marry. Another problem is if he lets this chance go by, there might not be another one. It was like Subaru's mind was having a civil war while trying to answer one simple question.

"Is this what I want?"

Once Subaru reached the bathroom, he opened the door like he always did and after he entered the room…

"B-Beako…"

He saw a sight that left him speechless.

"How… How did you get in here?" Beatrice asked in a whisper as she continued to hide her face. Instead of sitting on her usual stool, Beatrice was curled up in a ball with her back against a bookshelf. Her face was buried in her knees and her hair looked messy.

Subaru was too startled to answer immediately; however, he regained some composure once he remembered Puck's warning from yesterday.

"I was trying to enter the bathroom, but I ended up here instead. I wasn't trying to come here." Subaru answered honestly.

After taking a few seconds for his answer to sit in, Beatrice answered "Well, if that's what you say, then it can't be helped. Leave or be blasted out, I suppose."

Beatrice's voice wasn't threatening at all, in fact, it sounded defeated.

Subaru was faced with two simple options, leave or stay. Remembering Puck's words, staying could put his relationship with Beatrice at risk. If Subaru left, he could meet with Beatrice the next day and act like today never happened; however...

"If those are my only two options, then you'll have to blast me out." Subaru answered, not wanting to leave a little girl alone on her birthday.

Lifting her face from her knees, Beatrice looks straight at Subaru who was relieved to see that she wasn't crying; although, it seemed like her eyes were a little red.

"Is that so?" Beatrice replied simply, still with no emotion in her voice.

Now, it was a race against time for Subaru. It was only a matter of time until Beatrice blasts him out of the library so he had to make full use of his persuasion to get to the bottom of this situation so he started by revealing what he knew "Before we get down to the blasting, can we talk a little? All I know is that today is your birthday and I was hoping we could celebrate it."

"Celebrate? What's to celebrate?" Beatrice responded, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Scrambling for something to reply with, Subaru answered "Well, let's see here. You saved me and those children down at the village. You also caught a fish, that was pretty impressive. Hmm, what else-"

"Give it a rest." Beatrice ordered before going on "The only noteworthy thing I did this year was play with Bubby. Everything else is just noise. Take Bubby out and there's nothing left to comment on when it comes to my time spent. I've completely wasted my time this year and the same could be said for the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that-"

With each year added on, Beatrice's voice gradually became louder until she was at the point of screaming while clutching her hair.

"and the year before that, and the years before that!"

Subaru could only watch Beatrice as she yelled until she needed to catch her breath. Anguish was written all over her face and it hurt Subaru deeply to see that; however, before Subaru had a chance to say anything, Beatrice finished "You couldn't possibly fathom the amount of time I've spent alone in this room. I've spent all my time watching over this library, as I was contracted to do."

While it hurt to see Beatrice as she was now, she was giving Subaru something to work with as he asked "So, this contract is what's bothering you so much? If so, why don't you just screw the contract?"

After settling down, Beatrice shook her head and answered "You don't get it, simpleton. Contracts are everything to spirits. Break it and a spirit's purpose ends, I suppose."

Not understanding what Beatrice meant, Subaru asked "But why should that matter to you, I mean you're not a-" Before Subaru could finish that sentence, it was as if all of the puzzle pieces were magically put in place in his mind. From their first encounter, Subaru knew that this girl wasn't human, plus she gets along well with Puck the Great Spirit. To top it all off, Beatrice gets herself involved with contracts that she refuses to break.

"You're a spirit?!" Subaru yelled in shock from realizing it.

Sighing, Beatrice buried her face in her knees once again and scolded "Honestly, you're the world's most hopeless man for figuring it out this late. Now that you know this, please leave for the rest of the day. My patience is running out."

Still caught off guard, Subaru was speechless; however, he wasn't backing down so he found the words to say "While the fact that you're a spirit is impressive, that doesn't mean I'm running from this. Beatrice, I can't stand to see you suffering alone like this."

Later, Subaru would regret saying that.

"So, you can't stand to see me like this?"

When Beatrice said her patience was running out, that was an understatement.

"What will you do about it?"

Her patience ran out the second Subaru said he was concerned for her.

"Will you save me?"

And now all Beatrice feels is an unspeakable rage stemming from all her unmet expectations from the past.

"You foolish humans are all the same. Going on about wanting this and that from me. You want me to be happy? You want to help me? Seek your self-gratification elsewhere! I don't give a damn whether you care to see me like this. This is who I've become because no human has ever been strong enough to stay by my side. You come, you leave, you die, and once again, you foolish humans prove to me that you're all the same!"

Stunned by Beatrice's outrage, Subaru tried calming her down "Beako, all I want is-"

Subaru's words only adding to her rage, Beatrice interrupted "What is it that you want from me? Power from my being? Knowledge from this library? To antagonize me?! Just tell me already!"

Trying to match Beatrice's own intensity, Subaru shouted "I just want to see you happy on your birthday!"

"THEN PUT ME FIRST!" Beatrice screamed at the top of her lungs.

After Beatrice's outburst, the room went silent with the two occupants being completely speechless. Surprisingly, Beatrice was the one who was more shocked out of the two. She didn't plan to say that last part and only planned on berating Subaru harshly; however, those words she screamed came out of nowhere. It was only when she looked up at Subaru's face that she realized how those words came to be.

Those words were a cry from her heart, with a strong desire to bring an end to her loneliness.

Still unclear about what Beatrice meant, Subaru asked "What are you talking about?"

Making up her mind, Beatrice tried once again to seize happiness "Make a contract with me that's powerful enough to null my previous contract. Care for me the most. Put me above all others. Make me your number one. Only then can I be released from my previous contract."

Subaru started to understand where Beatrice was getting at, but still, the demand was incredibly high and Subaru didn't know if he could answer that.

"I…" Subaru struggled to find an answer for the spirit; however, once Emilia popped into his head, he knew what he had to say.

"I can't do that, Beatrice."

The heartbreak on Beatrice's face was more than Subaru could bear to watch, so he looked at the ground, feeling ashamed.

"I see. This really was the only way it could've ended, I suppose." Beatrice said in a low, quiet voice. Once again, her expectations betrayed her.

There was so much Subaru wanted to say to Beatrice. So many words he wanted to use to comfort her; however, he knew none of them would work. Still, he felt like he had to say something.

"Beatrice." Subaru tried reaching out to her once more. As he looked up to face her once more, he found out that it was covered in tears.

Subaru had made her cry on her birthday.

Subaru could practically hear Puck's words from yesterday as he watched Beatrice cry _"You're free to visit Betty tomorrow if you wish, but you might make things even worse for her."_

After everything he's done, Subaru turned around and walked out of the room. In that moment in time, Subaru could only make things worse for Beatrice. An apology from his lips would be poison to Beatrice's ear, so he closed the door wordlessly.

Opening the door again, Subaru took his morning bath without having a single thought in his mind, as if his body went into autopilot. Having no appetite and not ready to face Emilia just yet, Subaru skipped breakfast and went about his daily chores which went on normally until he started peeling potatoes with Ram.

"You're being unsightly, Barusu. Somehow, it's even more disgusting when you're quiet." Ram broke the silence.

"So, I have to be disgusting either way?" Subaru asked as he kept his concentration on peeling.

"Yes, Barusu will always be disgusting. It's more of a matter of how to make you as least disgusting as possible." Ram replied coldly. After not getting a reply from the butler, Ram asked "Master Roswaal told me about your situation with Emilia. Is that the reason you're quiet?"

Not surprised by this, Subaru sighed "Yeah, but that's only half of it."

"And is the other half because of Beatrice?" Ram asked.

This time, Ram's question caught Subaru off guard as he asked "How did you know?"

"Well, it is her birthday, after all, and knowing you, you probably did something foolish." Ram answered back matter-of-factly.

Like always, Ram sees straight through Subaru as he sighed "Man, your clairvoyance really does see all."

"I don't need such a thing to see through the likes of you." Ram answered coldly.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of Subaru with that line, Ram asked "So, which one are you going to choose?"

"Huh?" Subaru asked dumbfoundedly as he finally looks over at Ram.

"Beatrice or Emilia, which one will you make yours today?" Ram asked once again.

Scratching his head, Subaru answered "It's not really a matter of 'which one will I choose', but more like 'am I going to choose anyone at all'. If I choose either of them, it means putting myself into a serious contract with the other person, one I may not be ready for just yet. Besides, I already rejected one of them. I… I turned down Beatrice when she wanted to form a contract with me."

"And is that why you're currently so upset? Because you turned down Beatrice?" Ram asked, fully intent on keeping the interrogation going.

Starting to feel annoyed, Subaru asked "Why are you asking me all of this?"

Putting the potato in her hand down, Ram sighed "I cannot let Rem see the person she looks up to conduct himself in such a shameful manner, so I decided I'll lend you my support. If you feel grateful, I'll allow you to call me Master Ram."

Honestly, Subaru was stunned at Ram, but before he could find anything to say, Ram went on "Also, I don't like your attitude about this. Not choosing either one is closing off both doors to happiness for you, and more importantly, for them. While I understand the sentiment of waiting for when you're more prepared, life isn't that convenient where it'll keep those options open to you. Happiness is something you have to grasp at every opportunity without hesitating."

Ram made a strong argument; however, Subaru already prepared a counterargument "You may have a point; however, if you become impatient and pick a fruit before it's ripe, it could taste bad."

With a conceited huff, Ram retorted "Love is not a fruit, Barusu, or is that how you view Beatrice and Emilia?"

"I somehow feel like we're getting off topic." Subaru spoke as he started feeling a headache. Normally, he'd happily invite such a deviation in conversation, but his mind was too focused on the problem at hand.

"It appears so. Regardless, I'm going to help you find the answer you will present to Emilia tonight." Ram replied as a mischievous smile broke out on her face.

Seeing that twisted smile on Ram's face, Subaru asked with a hint of nervousness "So, what are you really getting out of this?"

"You'll be in my debt." Ram answered, and to be honest, Ram's reply terrified Subaru, but accepted her help regardless because brooding by himself was getting him nowhere.

Hours later, after Subaru completed all his chores, he approached Emilia's room.

As Subaru reached out towards the doorknob, he thought with a smile " _Thanks, Ram. I'm seriously in your debt after all this."_

Almost forgetting to announce his presence, Subaru said "Oh yeah, I'm coming in, Emilia. If you're in the middle of getting dressed, then thank you."

Letting a few seconds to pass by, Subaru pulled the door open and entered the room. Emilia was sitting on her bed with a light blush on her face.

"Honestly, Subaru, shouldn't you have said 'sorry' instead of 'thank you'?" Emilia pouted at the butler from his previous announcement.

With a chuckle, Subaru said boldly "Now, Emilia. You're the person who told me you'd be more satisfied from receiving thanks rather than an apology, remember?"

"That doesn't apply to all situations!" Emilia scolded with a hint of anger in her voice.

Not being able to help himself, Subaru laughed and apologized "Sorry, sorry, you're right."

Seeing Subaru laugh made the tense Emilia calm down significantly as a smile appeared on her face.

After that small happy moment, the two became serious as they looked away from each other. Not wanting to draw it out any longer, Subaru looked at Emilia and called out to her "Emilia."

"Y-Yes, Subaru." Emilia squeaked, nearly having a heart attack from her name being called. With a mad blush on her face, Emilia continued looking away.

"Emilia, I…" Subaru started to say as his heart started beating faster. He was a nervous train wreck. Presenting his answer was somehow even harder than him figuring out the answer.

Knowing she couldn't look away anymore, Emilia turned her gaze to Subaru which jumbled his thoughts " _Oh, damn, don't look at me like that, Emilia. If you look at me like that, I'll fall in love with you twenty times over. You just look so gorgeous, like a real fantasy world princess. That's why I…"_

"Emilia-tan, I…"

" _That's why I… That's why I have to tell you how I honestly feel."_

"I can't accept your proposal." Subaru finally got the words out.

The room went silent.

 **Author's Notes: Howdy, it's been awhile.**

 **So I'm just going to come out and say it, it took over four months for this chapter to be finished which is absurd. Basically what happened was that I had so many conflicting thoughts about how to proceed that it made me not want to continue writing, so I decided I would finish this chapter another day, and that day is today. Sorry about the really long wait.**

 **While Re:Zero is one of my favorite shows, I admit that I don't know much about it since the anime stopped before the fourth Arc. Plus, the Manga and the Light Novel are behind in terms of U.S. release so it's making it hard to continue the series. I have been reading online translations and that's how I know about some Arc 4 stuff. The reason I'm bringing this all up is because I'm afraid I'll add a scene to this story that contradicts what actually happens later on. For example, I'm sure a lot of you are aware that in this fanfiction, a certain character shouldn't be there if it was truly following the events of the third Arc. So, basically this story branches off the final scene in the anime where Subaru saves Emilia. Everyone returns home safely without incident and that's the point that separates this from the light novel.**

 **Well, that's about all for now. I've already started on the third chapter so hopefully that one doesn't take too long for me to finish. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Subaru

" _Subaru"_

"Let's say you really wanted to tell someone a funny joke, who would you go to first? Beatrice or Emilia?" Ram asked Subaru.

Thinking back on all the short jokes Subaru had been saving for the perfect moment, he answered "Well, I'd have to say Beako. Wait, you're not trying to say I like Beako more than Emilia just because of that one question, right? I just like to tease Beako, that's all."

Not quite finished, Ram asked another question "Now, if you could spend the rest of the day with either one of them, who would you pick?"

"Well, that would be Beako, but that's only because it's her birth-" Subaru started to say.

Not pausing to hear Subaru's explanation, Ram interrupted "Which person do you spend more time with?"

"That's not fair, Ram. It's Beako, but that's because I don't want to bother Emilia with her studies." Subaru answered, feeling like these questions leaned more in favor of Beatrice and that they all were situational.

"If you were upset and wanted to cry, which one of them would you go to?" Ram continued her questions.

"Well, that's obviously Em-" Before he could finish his statement, Subaru remembered the time where Beatrice saved him from his despair by offering a contract to protect him.

" _Give me your hand._ " Subaru remembered Beatrice's words. Though simple, the reassurance of her hand gave him the strength to smile again in that wretched loop.

"Beatrice." Subaru answered who was stunned.

Seeing that her questions started to take some effect, Ram continued "Who would you want to watch a beautiful sunset with?"

The answer popping into his mind immediately, Subaru replied with a hint of shock "Beatrice."

"Moving on, which one of them would you want to make laugh?"

"If you had to tell your darkest secret to one of the two, which one would you tell?"

"Which person makes you smile more?"

"Which person are you more comfortable around?"

" _Beatrice. Beatrice. Beatrice. Beatrice."_ Subaru answered mentally who speechless. The boy was finally starting to realize how much the drill-loli meant to him.

Although Subaru stopped answering her, Ram asked the final question "Now, Barusu, which one of the two do you want to stay by your side today and tomorrow, and the days afterwards, and the weeks afterwards, and the years afterwards?"

With a light blush emerging on his Subaru's face, Subaru answered with his lips forming a giant smile "You've got to be kidding me. When did I… How did I fall for that stupid drill-loli? This doesn't make any sense!"

With a soft smile on her face, Ram interrupted "Love is a feeling; therefore, it doesn't have to make sense. Who needs reason and logic when it comes to love?"

"I don't want to hear that from the coldest and most calculating resident of this mansion!" Subaru complained but couldn't help but laugh.

Having a faint sense of satisfaction, Ram asked "Ah, I see that you're less disgusting now. I take it you know what to say to Emilia?"

This question caught Subaru a little off guard, but he answered 'I think so… No, I do know what I'm going to say to her now."

With intentions of teasing Subaru, Ram asked with that mischievous smile on her face resurfacing "If that's the case, then what will you reward me with?"

Already knowing what to answer with, Subaru smiled "Well, I can start calling you my big sister."

The smile on her face disappearing, Ram cringed "That's more of a harsh punishment than a reward. I'm going to ask you to not defile the sacred title given to me by my little sister."

Thinking back on something Ram said earlier, Subaru tried again "Oh, how about I call you 'big sister master Ram'? That's an impressive title."

"While I am certainly deserving of such a title, it still feels like more of an insult when it comes from your lips." Ram sighed, feeling like her name was being soiled.

Laughing at the maid, Subaru finished his kitchen duties and said "Well, I'm about to tackle my bathroom duties. I'll think more about your reward later."

Once Subaru was out of earshot, Ram said to no one "Just don't forget about my little sister."

Subaru went about his day as usual and reached Emilia's room once he was finished with his duties. Once inside…

"I can't accept your proposal."

Subaru kept his gaze focused on Emilia and saw the shock on her face. Feeling like she deserved an explanation, Subaru went on "I don't think people should marry to fall in love; but rather because they've already fallen in love. Also, it's bad timing to marry now. You're fighting for the throne and there's something that I have to do on my end. Even if we got married now, we wouldn't be able to enjoy it."

"It just isn't the right time." Subaru finished as Emilia's gaze was starting to make him anxious.

The hurt on Emilia's face was plain as day. There were no tears, but it looked like they could leak out anytime. Instead of crying, Emilia replied in a low, shaky voice "I… I see. So, this is what rejection feels like?"

Feeling guilty from hurting Emilia, Subaru said "I really do like you a lot, Emilia. I love you, but I can't marry you right now. Besides…"

Subaru was hesitant on whether to reveal his feelings for the drill-loli, but went ahead anyways "That… that little brat, Beako, asked me to make a contract with her, to put her first. If you and I married right now, I wouldn't be able to fulfil that contract. So, right now, I have to put Beako above all else."

As Emilia's eyes widened from hearing Beatrice's name, she asked "So… your heart was taken by Beatrice?"

Feeling as though he had been insulted, Subaru stuttered "D-Don't put it that way! The only thing that brat stole from me was my mana. Also, I'm sure if I offered my heart to her, she would just kick it to the ground and stomp on it repeatedly. Man, just thinking about it really pisses me off! Plus-"

Seeing Subaru rant about Beatrice slowly lifted her of her crushed spirits. As Subaru continued to go on and on about Beatrice, a smile slowly emerged on her face until she started giggling.

"and don't even get me started on the way she sneers all the time. Totally not cute at-" Subaru stopped his rant once he heard Emilia laugh.

"E-Emilia?" Subaru called out who was bewildered by her laughter.

Once she finished laughing, Emilia smiled "You really do like Beatrice, don't you?"

Still thrown off by Emilia's smile, Subaru asked "Well, yeah, but aren't you supposed to be really upset right now?"

Subaru's question annoying her, Emilia replied "Of course I'm upset, dummy, but it can't be helped. Subaru adores Beatrice more than anything else despite always fighting with her, which is honestly pretty funny."

A small blush emerged on Subaru's face because Emilia was exactly right. Seeing Subaru's flustered face, Emilia added "I'm okay, Subaru. I'm okay. So… can I have just a little bit of alone time?"

"… Sure, take as much time as you need." Subaru answered hesitantly. While he wanted to comfort Emilia, that wasn't a role he could fulfil in this situation.

As Subaru started opening the door, Emilia added "Subaru… can we pretend like none of this ever happened? After this, can we still spend time together, smile together, and laugh together, just like we've always done?"

Turning around to face her, Subaru smiled "I should be the one asking you that, Emilia. I'll see you tomorrow, and the many days after that."

Once Subaru shut the door, Emilia put a hand over her wounded heart and asked "Is this what love is supposed to feel like..?"

As Subaru walked away from Emilia's room, he could hear a faint noise that was unmistakably Emilia crying.

" _I'm okay, Subaru._ " Subaru remembered the brave front Emilia put on; however, anyone could see through that façade.

"Emilia was always a horrible liar." Subaru whispered to himself.

"Are you speaking lowly of my daughter, Subaru?" A familiar voice crept on Subaru once again.

Unprepared for such a shock, Subaru screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH! SONUVABITCH, PUCK!"

Amused by the human's scream, Puck chuckled "It feels so satisfying every time I hear you scream. So, how'd things go with Lia?"

Taking a moment to settle down, Subaru answered calmly "I turned her down."

The news not even phasing the spirit, Puck replied "I see. I was pretty sure it would turn out that way."

Going a little more in depth, Subaru added "I rejected Emilia gently, but I know she's still very upset. You might want to check-"

"You're afraid of me, aren't you, Subaru?" Puck interrupted, not taking his strong gaze off Subaru.

If Subaru was being honest, the one person he didn't want to see right now was Puck. After rejecting Emilia, Puck's very reason for existing, Subaru was sure Puck would be furious; however, the spirit floated calmly in front of him.

Seeing the panic on Subaru's face, Puck scratched his ear and said "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to beat you up or anything. If I hurt you, Lia would be even more upset. I am a little angry with you; however, I can't help but also feel relieved. Even though I'd be happy to have you as my son-in-law, I don't think I'm ready to see Lia marry just yet."

Subaru felt relieved that Puck was handling the situation as well as he did, but that relief quickly vanished when Puck asked "Subaru, why have you been so afraid of me? I don't even need special senses to notice that, I can see it clearly on your face."

It wasn't a question Subaru could answer easily. If he went for the straightforward and completely honest answer, the shadow would clutch his heart once again, preventing him from speaking, so Subaru had to answer Puck's question with a question "What's the relationship between us, Puck? I am afraid of you. Afraid that you only see me as a fragment of Emilia's happiness. I'm afraid because I want to be friends with you, but I don't know how you see me."

Surprised by Subaru's question, Puck took a few seconds to formulate a response "Lia is my everything, so when you hurt her, I take that damage too. On one side, you broke your promises to her back in the capital, rejected her marriage proposal and made her cry. On the other hand, you've saved her on multiple occasions and you also make her happy on a regular basis. If I seriously judged those two sides, I'd have to say the scale is tipped in your favor; however, do I think of you as a friend?"

After taking another few seconds to think of his answer, Puck smiled "Yup, I do think of you as a friend. Humans as quirky and as funny as you are don't come by too often. I have to admit, playing around with you and watching your shenanigans makes me pretty happy. Does that answer satisfy you?"

It felt like a huge weight was lifted from Subaru's shoulders as the image of Puck killing him was starting to vanish from his mind.

Starting to smile, Subaru asked his friend "Yeah, it does. Also, since you're my friend, can I ask you for a favor? How can I get into the library? I'm sure Beako's doing that thing that prevents anyone from entering again."

"Hmpf, how rude. You reject my daughter and then you ask for my help?" Puck complained at first before asking "Didn't you already try visiting Betty today?"

"How did you… Never mind, just tell me how to get in? You must have some kind of cheat code, right? Subaru asked once again.

A little confused by Subaru's wording, Puck replied "I don't know what a 'cheat code' is, but I know of a way to get past Betty's Door Crossing; however, should I really tell you? You might make things even worse for her."

His mind already made up, Subaru answered "I know, but I still have to try. I know what she wants now, and I know I can give it to her. It might be too late at this point, but I can't just give up on her yet. That's why I need your help."

Seeing Subaru's resolve, Puck sighed "Well, if I don't tell you, you'll probably find a way in there regardless, so as your friend, I might as well save you some time. Okay, here's the big secret. Betty's Door Crossing has to be connected to a closed door in this mansion at all times."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Subaru asked, confused. Before Puck could answer him, Subaru finally understood and exclaimed "Oh!"

"Oh. Ohhh…" Subaru sighed heavily once he realized what needed to be done to reach Beatrice.

In the Forbidden Archives, Beatrice remained in the same spot that she had been in all day. Sitting against the same bookshelf with her face buried in her knees.

Beatrice hated her birthday. Like she said earlier, birthdays are occasions to celebrate growth and achievements, neither of which the spirit had. Plus, almost all the people Beatrice celebrated her birthday with in the past were long gone. The only one left is Puck. Then there were the others, the humans, but she didn't want to grow attached to them.

The spirit had lost count of how many humans she came across and spent time with; however, most had ulterior motives hidden behind their false kindness. Most wanted to make a contract with her to gain power while others wanted the secrets hidden within the many texts in the library. Only a select few wanted genuine companionship with Beatrice, and she knew Subaru fell into that category.

Beatrice didn't know whether it was desperation or trust, but Subaru was the first person she ever tried making such a personal contract with; however, he still rejected her.

" _I can't do that, Beatrice."_ Just remembering Subaru's words made tears start falling once again.

"Nobody can do that, I suppose." Beatrice said to no one.

"Beako." A familiar voice called out, startling Beatrice. Lifting her head from her knees, Beatrice looked over at the doorway to find that familiar boy standing there.

"How… How did you..?" Beatrice was barely able to ask between her shock and her tears.

Seeing Beatrice crying was almost unbearable to watch; however, Subaru forced a smile and answered "Well, I figured out the secret behind your Door Crossing. It must be connected to a closed door in this mansion, so if you keep open every door, you're going to run out of closed doors eventually. Puck helped me figure that out."

Not amused by any of this, Beatrice threatened "Haven't you done enough?! I don't care why you've come here, so just leave! I will blast you out this time."

Subaru could tell that Beatrice was still out of patience with him, so he was forced ask "Beako, remember that contract you talked about earlier, the one that you wanted to make with me?"

"Don't you dare bring that up now!" Beatrice screamed as she stood up. The spirit's face was engulfed in anger as she started aiming her hand at Subaru, intending to blast him out.

"Well, let's do it."

To Beatrice, it felt like her heart stopped beating for a second and she was completely speechless. Lowering her hand, Beatrice asked "What did you just say?"

Looking at Beatrice in the eyes, Subaru repeated "I want to make that contract with you, Beako."

"You… You can't be serious." Beatrice replied in a quiet voice. Not wanting to get her hopes up once again, Beatrice went on "You really can't mean that, after all, you always have those two silly girls in your sights. There's no room for me to be your number one."

His smile fading, Subaru answered the spirit "That's not true. I'm telling you I'll make you my number one priority. If I had to choose between Emilia, Rem, and you, I'd choose you every time."

"I… I won't fall for your honeyed words, I suppose!" Beatrice retorted; however, her resolve was wavering.

"Then fall for me, dammit! Choose me, just like how I've chosen you." Subaru answered as he held out his hand towards Beatrice.

As Subaru continued pulling on her heart strings, Beatrice felt the hope that was crushed earlier start to rebuild itself; however, she answered with anger written on her face "W-What kind of self-respecting being would fall for the likes of you? I'd sooner fall for the fish from yesterday than fall for you!"

Getting irritated by her insult, Subaru snapped at the girl "Again with the stupid fish?! How about you go make a contract with it then. It'd probably be really happy spending the rest of its life with you judging from how happily it floundered on your face!"

Subaru wasn't seriously angry at Beatrice; however, he knew that he and the spirit bonded primarily by arguing, so yelling at each other might be a better way to go about the situation.

"Do you want to make a contract with me or not?!" Beatrice shouted, her anger reaching its peak.

With his bet paying off, Subaru yelled back "Of course I do! That's why I rejected Emilia, you know, the girl I'm in love with! That's why I opened every door in this ridiculously big mansion! That's why I'm screaming at you about some stupid fish from yesterday! That's why I'm holding my hand out towards you, hoping that you'll take it!"

"I want you, Beako!" Subaru finished as he started panting after all his yelling.

The intensity of Subaru's speech overwhelmed the spirit. Compared to Subaru's resolve, Beatrice's resolve was in shambles and wanted nothing more than to take his hand; however…

"It's too late. It's just too late, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she turned her gaze away from Subaru.

Not budging an inch, Subaru retorted "I'm telling you it's not too late. My hand is still yours to take."

Losing the strength in her body, Beatrice leaned her back against the bookshelf and slowly slid to the floor as she asked "Why did you have to come so late? Why did you have to come when I have already given up?"

"You haven't given up. The Beako I know is too strong and too full of herself to give up." Subaru answered, still reaching out to her.

Hearing Subaru talk about her as if he knew everything about her, Beatrice asked angrily "You… What could you possibly know about me?!"

Already expecting a question like that, Subaru answered back "I know that you are very kind. Whenever you help anyone, you always say that Puck asked you to, but that's just to cover up the fact that you like helping others. I also know that you've very diligent. Whenever you put your mind to something, you always make sure you're thorough, especially when you helped me... I also know that you get lonely a lot, but you're too prideful to admit it. Whenever breakfast or dinner is over, I always catch a glimmer of sadness in your eyes as we all go our separate ways for the day. Lastly, I know that you always sit opposite of the door because you're always waiting for anyone to come in and spend time with you."

After being presented with what Subaru knew, Beatrice was speechless. The spirit wanted to deny everything that the butler said; however, she couldn't bring herself to lie. Once again, her will was losing to Subaru's as she asked "Why would you go so far just for me?"

Once her question was answered with silence from the boy, Beatrice put her hand over her chest as she went on "I don't understand. That contract I proposed leaned mostly in my favor. The only thing you get out of it is seeing me happy today. Does my happiness really mean that much to you? Do I really mean that much to you? Why are you doing this?"

Knowing he couldn't dodge the spirit's questions forever, Subaru scratched his cheek as he confessed "It's because I…."

"It's because I hate you."

"… Huh?" A dumbfounded Beatrice asked. Before the spirit could feel any other kind of emotion, Beatrice felt only bewilderment from Subaru's statement.

In truth, Subaru felt too embarrassed to state the true depths of his feeling towards the spirit; however, he needed to say something so he shot a middle finger at the loli and went off "I hate you, idiot! I hate when you sneer or look down on me, it really kills my self-esteem! I hate it when you try to belittle me, I mean, have you seen how short you are? The only thing shorter than your height is your temper, which I also hate! I hate it when I tell you a really good joke, but all you do is sigh like you're disappointed in me. Did I say that I hate how short you are yet?"

As Subaru continually insulted her, the spirit's face slowly became red with rage as she screamed back "W-W-What are you going on about?! Are you picking a fight with-"

Interrupting the angry spirit, Subaru went on "Hold up, I'm not finished! I hate you when you kill the mood. I hate how you can't smile properly. I… hate how you make me feel lonely when you're not beside me."

The rage that was building up on Beatrice's face vanished after hearing Subaru's last statement.

"I hate how I can't stop thinking about you. I hate it when something doesn't feel right and it's because you're not next to me. I hate it when we're spending time together and I see a distant look in your eyes. I hate how jealous I feel whenever I see Puck making you happy so easily. And I… I hate how much I really like you!"

Once Subaru was finished, Beatrice's cheeks turned red as she understood the meaning behind Subaru's seemingly harsh words. Remembering one of the words Subaru taught her, Beatrice asked "What the heck. Is this that tsundere thing you were talking about?"

It felt like a boomerang just pelted Subaru in the face. Tsundere was a word he always threw at Beatrice, so having it thrown back at him made Subaru feel completely ashamed of himself. With his face going from red to crimson, Subaru stuttered "W-What are you talking about? I've n-never heard of that word in my life! It's not like I-" Subaru gasped and stopped himself before saying something truly embarrassing.

"Pffft!" Subaru heard the spirit snicker.

Watching as Beatrice tried her best to hide her laughter, Subaru's embarrassment was replaced with disbelief. Subaru has never heard the spirit laugh and he's never seen her smile so genuinely either.

Realizing what she was doing, Beatrice halted her laughter. It had been so long since the spirit last laughed that she thought she became incapable of laughing. Seeing that Subaru was the one who made her feel such warmth, Beatrice was close to giving into him.

Looking like she's on the verge of accepting the boy, Beatrice stated her worries "One day… One day, I'm sure that you'll leave me. Death comes to all humans."

"You won't gain anything if you're too afraid to lose, Beako." Subaru replied, taking a few steps closer to the spirit.

Standing directly in front of the spirit, Subaru bent down and offered his hand to her once more "This library can't make you laugh or smile. This library can't comfort you when you cry. This library can't argue or play around with you. So, choose me and I promise that I'll do all of those things and more."

That single hand Subaru held out was everything Beatrice had ever wanted. It looked just like a normal hand, but to Beatrice, it was dazzling and full of warmth. Looking up at Subaru's face, she found a smile that moved her ridged heart. The eyes that were usually stern looked overwhelming soft as they stared back at her. This person that Beatrice has called disgusting and repulsive looked absolutely stunning in this one moment.

"I…" Beatrice called out to Subaru as tears started forming in her eyes and her own hand started trembling from hesitation.

"Beako." Subaru called out to the spirit.

Just from hearing her nickname being called by the boy, Beatrice felt completely calm and her hand stopped trembling. The way Subaru called out her name with such tenderness and kindness erased her mind of doubts.

"…Subaru." Beatrice finally called his name as she took his hand and let her tears run freely.

After finally being accepted by Beatrice, the smile on Subaru's face widened to the point of looking completely goofy.

"What's with that stupid expression on your face, Subaru?" Beatrice asked as a soft smile appeared on her face.

Hearing the spirit's cute voice calling out his name was too much for Subaru as he clutched his heart and gasped "Urk!"

Seeing Subaru seemingly in pain, Beatrice asked worriedly "S-Subaru?! What's wrong with you, Subaru?!"

" _Subaru, Subaru!_ " The loli's voice rang in his ear. Overwhelmed by such a little girl, Subaru answered "It's just hearing you say my name is probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Realizing that her worry was unnecessary, Beatrice sighed "I should've realized you were just being an imbecile, I suppose."

Still not satisfied yet, Subaru made a request "Hey, can you say my name again?"

Subaru's request confused Beatrice; however, she knew it apparently meant a lot to the boy so she answered "Subaru."

Trying to take it as far as he could go, Subaru asked "Now, can you say my name as if you're really mad at me?"

"Subaru!" Beatrice growled with false anger in her voice.

Overwhelmed with joy, Subaru came up with another request "Wow, you should be an actor! Can you say my name timidly?"

"The only thing I'm going to say is a curse chant if you make any more silly requests." Beatrice threatened as her patience ran out again.

Realizing that they have gotten off topic, Subaru apologized "Sorry, sorry. Well, now let's go ahead and officially make that contract."

"Yes, you're right, I suppose." Beatrice answered as her grip on Subaru's hand tightened.

Beatrice performed the ritual; however, she had no idea that this was the second contract that she has made with Subaru, so he already knew that basics. The two just had to hold hands as Beatrice makes a simple chant.

After Beatrice finished the contract, Subaru smiled "Well, let's go get dinner! If we don't hurry, it'll end without us."

"That's the first thing you have to say?!" Beatrice asked who was irritated by Subaru's lack of reaction.

Trying to calm the angry spirit, Subaru replied "Oh, come on! I skipped breakfast today so I'm really hungry! Besides, when I get happy like this, it makes me crave food for some reason."

"I… I see. It can't be helped, I suppose." Beatrice answered back with a hint of embarrassment.

Still holding on to Beatrice's hand, Subaru stood up and smiled "Let's go, Beako."

After stepping out of the library while holding Subaru's hand, Beatrice felt like she's finally taken a step forward after all the long years of idleness. On the day of her birthday, the spirit finally had an achievement worth celebrating. As the two walked down the hallway, Subaru didn't notice the warm smile on Beatrice's face.

Once the two arrived at the dining room, they receive warm greetings from the others.

"Hey, Betty. How are you feeling?" Puck was the first one to speak directly to Beatrice.

"I am feeling better, I suppose. Subaru annoyed me so much that I didn't have time to be sad anymore." Beatrice answered back to the cat spirit.

Floating over to Subaru, Puck praised the boy "Wow, Subaru. You did a nice job on getting Betty out of the library."

"It's not that big a deal." Subaru scratched the back of his head.

Noticing the boy's bashfulness, Roswaal interjected "Even though you saaaay that, I'm sure you really care about Beatrice, right, Subaru?"

Both Subaru's and Beatrice's faces went bright red at Roswaal's words as Subaru exclaimed "W-What are you talking about?! If I had two throwing knives and I was trapped in a room with Julius, Roswaal, and Beako, I'd throw both the knives at Beako! That's how much I care about her!"

"The nerve of this guy! How dare you talk about me in such a way, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled as she stomped her feat angrily on the ground.

Seeing the two about to start an argument, Emilia intervened "That's rude, Subaru. And after all that talk about how you really liked Beatrice. You really can't be honest, can you?"

Emilia's words stabbed through the boy like knives as Subaru stood there speechless.

With Emilia's statement erasing her anger, a light blush appeared on Beatrice's face as she asked shyly "I-I see. Did this silly boy say anything else about me, I wonder?"

Taking the initiative, Ram spoke up "Yes, Barusu said that Beatrice is the first person he would go to if he was upset and wanted to cry. Let's see, what other embarrassing things did he say?"

Reaching his limits, Subaru begged "Okay, please, that's enough. I can't take much more of this kind of cruel punishment."

With that statement, everyone besides Subaru and Beatrice laughed at the boy's expense. With Beatrice, she continued watching the embarrassed butler while making mental notes of what Emilia and Ram said.

" _Just how much does he..?"_ Beatrice thought about Subaru's feelings for her; however, she was interrupted by Puck pulling her towards the dinner table.

Besides that, dinner proceeded normally, apart from Subaru eating a ridiculous amount of food, which he would later regret.

"Ughh…" Subaru moaned as he laid down in bed. Having consumed too much food, Subaru's stomach was revolting against him. As Subaru continued to lay down in agony, he heard his door slowly creak open.

"Who's there?" Subaru asked who felt too lazy to move.

"Just the cute girl you abandoned, I suppose." Subaru heard a familiar voice say.

Since it was Beatrice, Subaru forced himself to sit up as he asked "What have I possibly done in the past forty minutes to make you say that?"

Once she closed the door behind her, Beatrice went on "I don't like that tone of yours, I suppose! Acting all innocent even though you left me by my lonesome."

Seeing that Subaru still didn't understand her, Beatrice explained "I don't wish to spend any more time in that library by myself, I suppose. In fact, I don't want to be by myself anymore. So…"

After Beatrice hopped onto the bed, she laid down next to Subaru and said "I'll be in your care starting tonight. Oh, and don't move around too much or else you'll interrupt my beauty sleep."

Irritated that Beatrice trespassed into his territory, Subaru snapped "Who the hell do you think you are?! Coming in here and stealing my bed away from me?!"

"Ughh, so noisy! You're going to ruin my beautiful face if you keep interfering with my sleep, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped back as she shot a glare at Subaru.

Hatching a small plot to make Beatrice feel bad, Subaru pretended to give up "Okay, fine. You win. You can keep the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Good riddance, I suppose." Beatrice answered back.

Not getting the response he was expecting, Subaru tried correcting her "Wait a second. Isn't that the part where you're supposed to say, 'if you sleep on the floor, then I will too'? It's something you're supposed to say when you feel guilty from taking my bed."

Listening to Subaru babble about stupid stuff, Beatrice scoffed "Why should I feel guilty about something like that? I won't lose sleep just because you're sleeping on the floor like a dog."

With Beatrice's words irking him, Subaru changed his mind "You know what?! Never mind! I'm sleeping on the bed too. You better hope I don't move around while I sleep!"

Subaru could only feel awkward as the two laid down with their backs to each other. Subaru wanted more than anything to stop the uneasiness he felt as he tried falling asleep with a girl just inches away from him. As his stomach started acting up again, Subaru realized he had other things to worry about.

Hatching another scheme in his head, Subaru warned "B-Beako. I hate to taint the lovely atmosphere between us right now, but you might want to leave right now before it's too late."

Once Subaru brought her back from the edge of sleep, Beatrice screamed "What are you going on about now?! Stop with the empty threats and let me sleep, I suppose!"

"N-No, I'm actually being serious here. Run while you still can, Beako. It's too late for me!" Subaru replied dramatically.

"What are you-" Beatrice tried asking but was interrupted by an awful sound.

 _Poooooot!_

After her charming and innocent ears had to take in that horrible sound, Beatrice's face became scarlet as she screamed "W-W-What on earth are you doing?! When there's such a lovely girl next to you. Why would you… How could you… WHAT IS THAT STENCH, I WONDER?!" Beatrice firmly grabbed her nose as she continued screaming.

Subaru was a man who was usually above such crude methods of comedy such as farting; however, he would sink to any kind of low if it meant teasing his Beako.

Once he saw Beatrice trying to make a run for it, Subaru held onto her and smiled "Sorry, Beako, but I can't let you leave now. I can't have you telling Emilia or Rem about this, so I have to make sure this stays a secret between us."

"There won't be anything left between us if you continue to act in such a disgusting way, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled as she struggled in vain to escape Subaru's grasp.

Once things settled down, the two laid back down and tried falling asleep. Thinking about how to go forward tomorrow on, Subaru said "Tomorrow I'll talk to Roswaal about moving a bed from one of the guest rooms into here."

After not getting a reply from the spirit, Subaru yawned "Well, goodnight, Beako."

After a few seconds, Subaru was sure he wasn't going to get a reply out of the spirit until she timidly answered "Goodnight, Subaru."

In the end, Beatrice answered Subaru's silly request from earlier which put a big smile on his face.

After some time had passed, Beatrice was still unable to sleep after the shenanigans Subaru pulled earlier. It was as if Beatrice was waiting for Subaru's next move. Out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped securely around Beatrice's waist.

"W-What is it now, I wonder?!" Beatrice shrieked as she was pulled closer to the boy. Taking a closer look at Subaru, Beatrice could tell that he was fast asleep. Unknown to her, Subaru used to own something called a body pillow and hugged it as he slept. Even in this world, Subaru's sleeping body was still looking for something to hold out of instinct.

As Beatrice watched Subaru's sleeping face, her anger quickly subsided as she sighed "This isn't so bad, I suppose."

" _I hate how you make me feel lonely when you're not beside me."_ Subaru's words rang in her mind as she continued to watch him sleep. The boy looked so innocent when he was like this and even the spirit felt her heart strings being pulled as she continued observing him.

"I hate it too, Subaru." Beatrice whispered to a person who couldn't hear her. With that, Beatrice was able to slowly fall asleep.

When morning came, Rem went to observe Subaru's sleeping face and eventually wake him up, just as she's done every day; however, she found an unexpected sight.

The sight of Subaru and Beatrice latching on to each other as they slept.

"They look really cute together." Rem said to no one as a smile appeared on her face.

A smile that was mixed with jealousy and bitterness.


	4. Five Centimeters Closer

_Five Centimeters Closer_

Today was a morning like most others for Subaru; however, there was one small exception. Nobody came in and woke up the butler, with nobody being a certain blue-haired maid.

"Mmmm, I guess I woke up pretty early today." Subaru reasoned, feeling refreshed from not being woken up. Feeling like he had extra time to himself this morning, Subaru glanced over at his desk and had an idea.

After messing around with some paper, the boy got dressed and made his way to take his morning bath. As he walked down the hallway, Subaru slowly remembered the events from yesterday, especially the events of last night.

Once Subaru reached the bathroom, Subaru closed his eyes to yawn. With his eyes still shut, Subaru opened the door and complained to no one "Man, that damned drill-loli… Hmm?" After taking a sniff, Subaru realized this wasn't the smell of the bathroom, but rather the smell of a collection of books in a dusty library.

"Eep!" A familiar voice shrieked.

This kind of situation being too familiar to the boy, Subaru slowly opened his eyes and greeted "Oh, hey, Beako. How're… huh?"

Looking at the spirit, Subaru noticed that she was missing several garments, in fact, the only thing that she was wearing were her undergarments. Beatrice's jaw was agape with a look of sheer terror written on her crimson face.

Subaru was familiar with these kinds of situations due to his history with anime. A young boy walks into a room, the young boy sees a girl in the middle of dressing, and the young boy gets beaten by said girl. It was an anime trope that Subaru found in a lot of shows that he watched and it was a trope he was tired of seeing.

"Hah…" Subaru sighed loudly who was tired of such cliched happenings.

"'Hah'?!" Beatrice screamed as her embarrassment turned to rage.

Not wishing for the trope to be fully carried out, Subaru closed the door and left without a word. As he walked down the hallway, Subaru complained "Seriously, getting a beating wouldn't seem fair in that kind of situation. Maybe if it were Rem or Emilia, then getting pummeled would be worth it, but seeing Beako in her underwear…"

Hearing a door being slammed open, Subaru looked directly to his left and found Beatrice fully dressed; however, her face was still flustered.

"Stop right there, I suppose!" Beatrice commanded as she pointed her finger at Subaru.

Sensing his imminent beating, Subaru pleaded "Please spare me from the violence that you're currently plotting. My eyes have already been punished enough."

With Subaru's plea having the opposite effect, Beatrice screamed "How dare you talk as if seeing my charming figure was a punishment for you! If you're still able to make such rude comments, then it proves that you've been punished far too little!"

Realizing that his punishment was inescapable at this point, Subaru decided to have fun with it "That's funny, I also happen to be thinking about something that's _far too little_. Can you guess who I'm thinking of?"

Right after Subaru finished his sentence, a lot force impacted Subaru's body. It was Beatrice's magic that she used to force Subaru out of her library. It felt like wind magic since the force couldn't be seen; however, it wasn't sharp like Ram's magic. As quickly as the force came, it vanished with Subaru still standing in the same spot.

"I'd say that's enough punishment this time. The look of horror I saw on your face will be compensation for you seeing my panties, I suppose." Beatrice stated before asking "Isn't there something you should say for seeing me in my underwear, I wonder?"

Still confused that he wasn't sent flying, Subaru's thoughts were scrambled as he said "Thank you?"

"You're wel- Wait, that's not it!" Beatrice corrected herself as her anger started resurfacing.

Taking another shot, Subaru tried complimenting "You looked good?"

"The indecency!" Beatrice yelled at the boy.

"The only thing I saw that was indecent was you!" Subaru flashed Beatrice a sly smile.

The obvious answer Beatrice was looking for was an apology; however, Subaru would tease the loli in any situation, even if it meant putting his life in danger. Running out of things to say, Subaru made a run for it instead.

"Hey, get back here, I suppose!" Subaru heard the spirit scream behind him; however, Subaru knew he had the advantage in escape because he could run faster and had more stamina than Beatrice. Plus, Beatrice would use her magic to blow Subaru away; however, she would never use it to bring him closer.

After running down a few halls, Subaru reached his room and sighed "I wasn't able to get my morning bath in because of that loli. I'll make her regret it later."

"The only one who's going to be left with regret is you, I suppose!" Subaru heard a voice behind his door say.

"Nani?!" Subaru yelled from shock as his door was blasted open. Like before, the force was enough to blind him for a moment, but not move him; however, this time the little girl kicked his face in, sending him crashing to the floor.

After Subaru's face collided with the floor, Subaru groaned "Oww… How can you do a flying kick like that?"

Watching the boy writhe in pain on the floor, Beatrice explained "That's like asking someone how can they breathe. Like Bubby, I possess the ability to levitate and the rest is just my ability to kick. By the way, it's very rude to run away from someone, I suppose."

With one of his questions being answered, Subaru asked his other one "Okay, but how did you get here before I did? There's no way you're loli legs carried you all the way here so fast."

"It's rude to ask someone a question and then insult them, I suppose." Beatrice scolded before answering "Since I've been freed of my previous contract to watch over the Forbidden Archives, I decided to alter my Gate Crossing. From now on, it will take me to this room instead."

Remembering some of the video games he used to play, Subaru understood "I see. So, it's like changing your default teleport destination. Wait a second, then that means…"

Seeing the puzzled look on Subaru's face, Beatrice stated "From now on, we'll be sharing this room, I suppose."

This didn't surprise Subaru all that much because Beatrice already stated that she would be sleeping in his room from now on.

"I was in the Forbidden Archives collecting my things until someone rudely interrupted me." Beatrice went on as she pouted.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. My bad." Subaru finally apologized.

Relieved to finally get an apology out of the boy, Beatrice answered his apology "Things would be a lot simpler if you would just apologize from the start, I suppose."

"Yeah, but simple is boring, don't you think? What's the point in life if you get all the things you want instantly? If you want my apology, you have to really try for it. Satisfaction from your efforts being rewarded is a great feeling, right?" Subaru asked as he tried cornering Beatrice into his way of thinking.

With Subaru's words irking her, the spirit asked "Shouldn't it be you who is trying hard for my forgiveness?!"

Starting to get up off the ground, Subaru smiled at Beatrice "Nah, because you're going to forgive me no matter what because of the unconditional love that's between the two of us, so why should I put in the extra effort?"

Still inside Subaru's room, Beatrice grabbed the door and replied "The only thing that's between us is this door…"

Using more strength than necessary, Beatrice slammed the door shut, startling Subaru with the loud sound.

Quickly getting to his feet, Subaru rushed to the door and opened it. After getting inside, Subaru saw Beatrice moving a chair closer to the door as if to blockade it.

"Tsk!" Beatrice clicked her tongue from having her plans foiled.

Wagging his finger in front of Beatrice's face, Subaru teased "Nice try, Beako, but it's going to take more than that to…" Subaru's little speech was derailed once he looked at his paper creation that was on full display on his desk.

Shifting her gaze to the desk, Beatrice found a strange object that appeared to be a piece of paper that was folded intricately.

Moving over to the desk to take a closer look at the object, Beatrice asked with interest "What is this, I wonder?"

Scratching the back of his head, Subaru explained with a hint of embarrassment "Oh, that? Back home, we call that origami. It's basically a fancy name for paper folding. By the way, that's supposed to be a cat. If you want, you can pick it up."

Picking up the piece of origami by what seemed to be the tail, Beatrice could tell that it was indeed intended to represent a cat. It had pointy ears, pointy paws, a pointy tail, almost everything about it was pointy in fact; however, it seemed like Subaru drew a face on the cat.

Having not seen anything like this before, Beatrice asked with amazement "Is this really just folded paper, I wonder?"

Nodding his head, Subaru went on "Yup, I can make other things too like birds. Oh! I can also make weapons out of paper; although, I can't promise that they're as effective as the real thing. If you want, I can show you how to make them sometime. I haven't revealed this secret technique to anyone yet, so it could make you really popular with the kids if you learn how to."

"That last part of your statement really bothers me, but if you insist on showing me, I guess I'll indulge you, I suppose." Beatrice answered who was still inspecting the cat.

Scratching his cheek, Subaru confessed "Y'know… I made that for you. I found out about your birthday really late so I didn't really have time to get you anything, but it still made me feel bad. So, I made that for you this morning. I know it's a day late and it's not much but… happy birthday, Beako."

To Beatrice, it felt like Subaru's words pierced her heart. It has been so long, so incredibly long since the last person wished her happy birthday and even gave her a present like this.

Putting on a strong front, Beatrice complained "Not only are you a day late, but you give me a piece of paper for my birthday? You really are a cheap guy; however, seeing that you took the time and effort to make this for me, I guess I have no choice but to hold on to it, I suppose."

Looking at the spirit, Subaru saw that the corners of her mouth were fidgeting and her eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Beako?" Subaru called out to the spirit.

Making her escape, Beatrice held the origami close to her chest as she said "W-Well, it'll reflect poorly on me if you're late for your duties, I suppose. Goodbye for now."

With that, Beatrice bolted towards the door with Subaru simply watching her. As the spirit darted out the door, Subaru saw the reason behind her sudden behavior.

It was only for an instant, but Subaru saw a wide smile on Beatrice's face with her cheeks dyed cherry.

Once the door closed, Subaru smiled "You really suck at being honest, Beako."

After getting dressed into his butler attire, Subaru made his way towards the dining room to eat breakfast. Like always, Subaru entered the room and greeted with the upmost enthusiasm "Good morning!"

Usually, Subaru would find at least one person in the room already waiting for breakfast; however, this wasn't the case.

As it turns out, breakfast had already started without him. Everyone else was already present, even Beatrice was eating while speaking to Puck. Judging by their plates, the meal had been going on for quite some time now.

"My, it seeeeems you are quite late, Subaru. Did you have trouble waking up?" Roswaal was the first to greet the butler.

Looking at the confused look on Subaru's face, Emilia asked "What's wrong, Subaru? Did Rem not wake you up?" After saying this, Emilia turned towards Rem and found a flustered look on her face.

Once Subaru saw the flustered look on Rem's face, Subaru asked himself " _Why didn't she wake me up and why is she making that face? Rem wakes me up every day, so there has to be something wrong with… Oh."_ Subaru realized that Rem probably saw Beatrice sleeping in the same bed as him this morning.

"Umm… Well, I…" Rem tried stating her case but became more flustered as time went on.

"She did!" Subaru broke in to rescue Rem. As he gathered everyone's attention, Subaru quickly wracked his brains for a believable excuse and said "She did… I just had to use the restroom for a very long time."

To say something like this to a group of cute girls hurt Subaru's pride more than anything else as he felt tears building up in his eyes.

"Is your stomach feeling okay?" One voice asked out of genuine worry.

"Disgusting, Barusu." A second voice said harshly.

"Subaru…" Someone whispered affectionately.

"I did notice thaaaaaat you ate like a starved animal last night." Another voice observed with amusement.

"Hang in there, Subaru." A different voice said whimsically.

Everyone's comments stabbed through Subaru's pride like knives; however, someone else added "Wait just a moment, that doesn't make sense. Subaru was with me this morning and I didn't see him use the restroom, I suppose."

After going through all that shame only for Beatrice to mess everything up, Subaru felt a silent rage as he lied "… Correction. I was helping Beako use the restroom. I promise I'll have her fully potty trained sometime this year."

After the ensuing argument, breakfast proceeded normally and Subaru was about to go about his daily duties when Rem walked up to him.

"Subaru, please forgive me for not waking you up this morning." Rem sincerely apologize as she bowed.

Rem's apology being too much for the butler, Subaru replied "No, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize or anything. Honestly, I should be at the point where I can wake up without relying on others so this is my fault."

Scratching his cheek, Subaru added a question "D-Did you see anything this morning?"

"Yes, I saw you and Beatrice holding each other as you slept together." Rem answered honestly, not wanting to hide anything from Subaru.

With Rem coming right out and saying it, Subaru was taken off guard as he struggled to reply "O-Oh, so you did see it."

Wanting to know Subaru's feelings, Rem asked her next question "May I ask what kind of relationship you have with Beatrice?"

Subaru knew it would come to this after Rem saw that scene this morning. Normally, he'd like to keep his relationships with others private; however, Rem loved him, so Subaru felt like she had the right to know the truth.

Scratching the back of his head out of nervousness, Subaru answered honestly "Beako is my number one."

Although Subaru's answer was vague, Rem understood what he meant and went on to ask timidly "Subaru… is it all right if I still remain by your side?"

Although Rem's question caught him off guard, Subaru answered honestly "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Rem asked her final question.

"Then is it okay if I sleep with you?"

…

…

"Y-You mean you want to fall asleep in the same bed as me, right? You're not talking about the other thing, right?" Subaru asked to make sure who's face went pale.

Tilting her head in confusion, Rem asked "What else would it mean?"

After coming to this world, Subaru realized that communication in general was a little different from his home world. It was basically the same language as Japanese, but some words and sentences that had multiple meanings in his world only had one distinct meaning in this world. Apparently, in this world, asking to sleep with another person meant just that.

Feeling a little relieved that Rem's request wasn't as serious as he first made it out to be, Subaru sighed from relief "O-Of course it would mean that. Sleeping is just sleeping, after all."

Going back to Rem's previous question, Subaru thought it was a bad idea for his health so he declined "I'm going to have to say no on that. I wouldn't be able to sleep if such a beautiful and mature lady was sleeping next to me. Plus, I feel like you'd be putting yourself in danger."

While Rem was initially let down from Subaru's refusal, his compliments helped lift her spirits a little bit; however, she still had a question "But you're comfortable with Beatrice sleeping next to you?"

Already prepared for this question, Subaru answered half-honestly "That's because I think she's cute, but not in the same way I think you're cute. Beako isn't mature so I won't have any mature thoughts about sleeping in the same bed as her so neither one of us is at risk. Oh, and keep this next part a secret, okay? Beako has a serious habit of pissing the bed so you really don't want to get involved in that kind of mess."

With Rem's eyes widening from shock, Rem realized "I-I see. Then Subaru think's I'm mature…"

Watching Rem enter a state of bliss, Subaru slowly walked away "W-Well, I have to go make myself useful so I'll see you around."

As Subaru went about his daily tasks, Beatrice played with Puck in Subaru's room.

"So, how have things been with Subaru?" Puck asked.

Pouting her cheeks, Beatrice scoffed "I'm honestly regretting all of my life decisions that led me to this point. He's horrible, he's disgusting, he's arrogant, and he drives me crazy! Last night, he released such a ghastly odor that assaulted my charming nose. I could hardly sleep with the lingering stench! That boy is so improper, I suppose!"

After listening to Beatrice's rant, Puck laughed "Haha! It sounds like things are lively with that guy around, isn't it?"

"I guess. Seriously, how starved was I for companionship to bind myself to a guy like that, I wonder?" Beatrice sighed as she thought about the boy; however, Beatrice noticed that in each of her recollections, Subaru was always smiling at her.

As Beatrice thought more about Subaru, she wondered aloud "How does that boy think of me, I wonder?"

Realizing what she told Puck, Beatrice added "Oh, and Subaru asked me not to tell those silly girls about his embarrassing behavior from last night so I would appreciate it if you could keep this a secret."

Puck's eyes widened in surprise as he said "You mean you don't want to embarrass Subaru? Even after what he did to you?"

Becoming a bit flustered, Beatrice answered "I want to make that guy pay dearly for what he did, but he asked me to keep this a secret from the others so it can't be helped, I suppose."

"You really are warming up to Subaru, aren't you?" Puck smiled.

Since it was her Bubby that was asking her, Beatrice answered honestly "He isn't that bad of a fellow, I suppose. He's too stupid to try and use me, too foolish to trick me… and too stubborn to abandon me. Subaru is a good person, but he has a seemingly endless number of faults."

"Subaru is truly wonderful, isn't he?" Someone's voice broke in.

Looking over at the doorway, Beatrice saw the twin maids and the half-elf standing there.

"Care to join us for tea, you two?" Emilia asked the spirits.

"Yup!" Puck replied energetically.

Seeing Puck happily accept the invitation, Beatrice answered reluctantly "If Bubby insists, then I'll join as well, I suppose."

Once the tea was set out and served, Rem spoke to Beatrice "I heard you complimenting Subaru earlier. As a fellow Subaru enthusiast, I'm happy to find someone who notices Subaru's charming points."

"You could find more charming points in a fish than in that guy, I suppose." Beatrice grumbled to the blue-haired maid.

Looking at Subaru's desk, Ram found something that caught her eye as she asked "What is that?"

Once everyone's gaze turned towards Subaru's desk, Beatrice explained what it was and that Subaru made it. The three girls had varied reactions.

"I didn't know paper could be folded like this."

"Subaru is truly amazing."

"Barusu really is only gifted in the most trivial of things."

As the three girls took turns holding it, Beatrice cautioned "Please be gentle with it. Subaru gave it to me as a birthday gift so that object holds some meaning to me, I suppose."

After listening to Beatrice and looking at paper cat, Emilia smiled "It's just like Subaru said. He really does care about you."

Beatrice's cheeks reddened at Emilia's comment and said "I-Is that right? If Subaru said any other things about me, I wouldn't mind listening, I suppose."

The three girls smiled as Beatrice starred at them with such interest. Emilia shared first and Ram went afterwards, by the time it was Rem's turn, the edges of Beatrice's mouth started twitching again as a cherry blush rested on her face.

"I see, so he said all of those things about me? That boy really needs to learn how to be more honest with me. Well, has Subaru spoken to you about me, I wonder?" Beatrice spoke as she focused her attention to the blue-haired maid.

As everyone focused their attention on Rem, the maid became slightly flustered from the two options before her: lie to Beatrice or to make Subaru's life a lot harder. Feeling a pang of jealousy, Rem mentally apologized " _Forgive me, Subaru. Rem is a bad girl."_

Making her decision, Rem answered honestly "Yes, I've heard Subaru speak of Beatrice. Subaru has said that Beatrice is his number one and that he sees her as a cute girl."

Nobody saw Beatrice's lips finally curve into an adorable smile that she could no longer hide and her entire face lit up with glee.

Not entirely done, Rem went on "Subaru has also said that Beatrice is not mature and that she, and I quote, 'keeps pissing the bed'."

"… Come again?"

"Maaan, I'm beat." Subaru sighed as he walked down the hallway. As he made his way back to his room, Subaru wondered aloud "Assuming she's in my room, I wonder how Beako is going to greet me when I get back. Maybe she'll say, 'welcome home' with a cute loli smile."

After slamming his door open, Subaru announced "Beako, I'm home!"

Quickly scanning the room, Subaru found the loli sitting in a chair that was facing away from him. As Subaru continued looking at the back of Beatrice's head, he started feeling uneasy as the loli kept silent.

"Beako?" Subaru called out to her once again.

"So, I'm not mature, am I?" Beatrice finally spoke in a deathly voice.

" _This is the end."_ Subaru mentally accepted his cruel fate.

Getting up from her chair and facing the boy, Beatrice shot Subaru a cold stare as she went on "So I wet the bed, do I?"

Trying to salvage his already forfeit life, Subaru tried saying "W-Wait a second, Beako. There's a good reason for all of this. Just hear me out."

Amused by Subaru's attempt to persuade her, Beatrice smiled menacingly "There's a reason, you say? Okay, let's hear the reason you soiled my name with these lies. Who knows, if it sounds even remotely convincing, I can reduce the punishment by, let's say ten percent, I suppose."

Subaru stood there terrified from the little girl's behavior. Trying to buy as much time as possible, Subaru replied "Well, you see…"

In the next moment, Subaru turned around and bolted towards the door only to find it closed. Subaru knew that he didn't close the door, so Beatrice must've closed it with magic while he wasn't looking. Not having time to stop, Subaru ran right into the door at full speed and fell to the floor.

As Subaru clutched his forehead from the pain, he heard Beatrice say "Hmm, a compelling argument indeed. You thought by punishing yourself, it would save you from the punishment I would enact upon you."

"P-Please go easy on me, Beako." Subaru pleaded as he looked up to see a satisfied smile on her face.

Sighing from Subaru's poor figure, Beatrice went on "How you can grovel at my feet so easily is deplorable. Oh well, I can go easy on your punishment, I suppose."

Setting up her punishment for Subaru, Beatrice ordered "Now sit up straight."

After obeying the spirit's command, Subaru closed his eyes in fear from what was about to happen. Suddenly, he felt some pressure being forced down upon his lap.

Opening his eyes, Subaru saw Beatrice sitting down on his lap.

"Now… Place your arms around me." Beatrice gave this command timidly.

Confused by the whole situation, Subaru asked "Um, Beako? What's-"

"Just do it, I suppose!" Beako repeated her command impatiently.

Compared to the torture Subaru thought he was about to receive, this was nothing so he wrapped his arms around the spirit as he asked "Is this good?"

"Tighter." Beatrice replied in almost a whisper.

After wrapping Beatrice into a secure and tight hug, Subaru asked "Beako, are you the type that really enjoys physical contact with others?"

"If I am, then what of it?" Beatrice asked as her face started turning red.

"That's good, because I'm the same way. I enjoy being close to people like this." Subaru admitted.

Thinking back to all the times Beatrice played with Puck, Subaru noticed that she almost always held the cat spirit close so he could see Beatrice being the type that really enjoys contact comfort like hugs.

With the boy's words easing her embarrassment, Beatrice replied "I see. Then this works out for the both of us, I suppose. You can consider this an honor. Besides Puck, I never let anyone be this close to me so you should be-"

"Stop spoiling the moment. Just shut up and let me hold you." Subaru interrupted the loli as he started resting his chin on the top of her head.

Normally, Beatrice would make a retort of some kind which would escalate into an argument; however, she was just too comfortable right now to feel even slightly annoyed.

As Subaru continued holding Beatrice close, the two closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's warmth.

After a while, Subaru finally broke the silence "I don't think you know the concept of punishment. You see, punishment is supposed to rectify behavior using penalties. What you're doing is actually making me want to badmouth you more so I can receive this 'punishment'."

"If you do that, I'll make sure you receive an appropriate punishment next time, I suppose." Beatrice answered; however, there was no ill intent in her voice.

Chuckling at the loli, Subaru asked "What's the next punishment going to be? Giving you a lap pillow? Patting your head?"

"Torture though yin magic." Beatrice answered coldly.

With Beatrice's answer catching him off guard, Subaru's smile faded a bit "Maybe you really do know what punishment is."

Subaru's comment managed to make Beatrice smile as she replied "Don't test me, boy."

After some time had passed, the two ended the embrace and went to eat dinner. Everything went by relatively normally until Subaru and Beatrice returned to their room. Earlier in the day, Rem did move another bed into Subaru's room.

Once it was time for bed, Subaru said to Beatrice "Well, you have your own bed now so let's get some shut eye."

"Just don't turn the fresh air toxic again." Beatrice warned as she laid down on her own bed.

"Night, Beako." Subaru yawned as he laid down in bed.

"Goodnight, Subaru." Beatrice returned as she closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed since the two said their goodnights. As Subaru was about to succumb to his sleepiness, he felt his sheets move ever so slightly and heard a faint noise that sounded like the bed squeaking.

Turning over, Subaru saw Beatrice trying to sneakily creep into his bed sheets.

Caught in the act, Beatrice was initially flustered but that quickly turned into frustration as she asked "Ugh! Why are you still awake, I wonder?!"

"I dunno, why are you in my bed, I wonder?!" Subaru asked back, imitating Beatrice's way of speaking.

Caught off guard by Subaru's question, Beatrice stammered "O-Oh, well, you see… The bed! Yes, that bed wasn't up to my standards. It was bad on my back and whatnot. This one feels a lot better, so you'll just have to put up with it, I suppose."

Not believing a single word the spirit spoke, Subaru exclaimed "You're shitting me. No, you're bullshiting me!"

"So vulgar!" Beatrice cried out at Subaru's choice of words.

With his patience running out, Subaru got out of bed "Fine, you can have this bed then. I'll take the other one."

Moving to grab the boy's hand to stop him, Beatrice hesitated and lost her chance and reluctantly laid down as Subaru made himself comfortable in the other bed.

A few minutes passed by once again before Subaru felt movement in his bed sheets once again; however, he noticed Beatrice wasn't trying to be sneaky this time.

Tired and wanting sleep, Subaru complained to the spirit "Oh, come on. I don't need you waking me up in the middle of the night saying that you've accidentally wet the bed."

A few seconds passed with silence and Subaru thought he wasn't going to get a response out of the loli.

"That response really irritates me; however…"

Subaru remembered that line. It's the line Beatrice always says before saying " _It's enough_ " and pushing him away. Unlike the previous times she's said it, this time her voice sounded frail. Just from the way Beatrice spoke that unfinished sentence, Subaru knew something was wrong.

"However… Don't leave me alone." Beatrice finished in a weak voice.

Beatrice wrapped her arms tightly around Subaru who was startled by the whole situation.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Beatrice whispered, showing her weakness.

" _I don't want you to die where I can see you."_ Beatrice's words from a different timeline rung through Subaru's ears. He couldn't even fathom what a person had to go through to say a line like that, so Subaru did the one thing he could do by pulling Beatrice closer and patting her head.

The two stayed like that for some time until Beatrice broke the silence "Night time is the loneliest part of the day. Every day, I go to sleep alone and I wake up to nobody. The thought of being alone for so many hours in the day is frightening, I suppose."

"So even if we share the same room, you're saying we should also share the same bed?" Subaru asked to clarify the spirit's intentions.

It seemed like Beatrice's pride started kicking in as she averted her eyes from the boy. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response, Subaru gave in with a sigh "Well then, will you share this bed with me, Beako?"

Surprised that Subaru's mind was changed so easily, Beatrice answered with lifted spirits "If you're asking me, then I guess it can't be helped. I'll grant your silly- Wait, no, stop! Hahahahaha!"

Seeing an opening, Subaru seized the opportunity to tickle the spirit as he scolded "That's not how you show gratitude, idiot."

Once Subaru ceased tickling the spirit, Beatrice caught her breath and was about to go off on Subaru until she saw a bright smile on his face as he continued gazing at her.

" _It's that same smile."_ Beatrice thought to herself. Every time the spirit thought of Subaru, he was always smiling just like that.

Unable to be angry at the boy, Beatrice faced away from Subaru with a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Facing away from Beatrice, Subaru yawned "Anyways, for someone who doesn't like waking up alone, it was pretty cruel of you to leave the room without waking me up this morning. It also made me late to breakfast today."

Quickly realizing her fault, Beatrice replied "Ah, I see your point. That was wrong of me, I suppose."

Surprised to see Beatrice realize her error, Subaru added "Mhm, leaving me like that was also bad karma. If you would've woken me up, I would've gotten to take my bath and make it to breakfast on time, preventing the event of me seeing your striped pink panties from happening."

Once again agreeing with Subaru, Beatrice nodded "Yes, I do see your point- Wait, did you really have to bring up the part about my panties? How do you remember that they were striped pink? How long were you staring at me, you pervert?!"

"Want to look at my underwear to make it even?" Subaru asked to tease the girl.

"Why are you humans so obsessed with undergarments, I wonder?!" Beatrice asked as she deeply sighed.

Taking Beatrice's question as a challenge, Subaru stood up on the bed and answered proudly "'Why are humans so obsessed with undergarments?' That's simple. Underwear represents the side we rarely show others. One can even say you don't know a person until you've seen their underwear. It's not about curiosity or being a simple pervert, it's much deeper than that. The act of seeing another person's underwear is a testament to the strong bonds that tie people together. Letting someone see your underwear is the ultimate act of trust and commitment. When a person looks at someone that they care deeply about, they don't have naive thoughts about love or companionship, they're secretly thinking about their underwear. A true confession isn't a simple 'I love you', but rather 'I want to show you my underwear'." I think the world would be a much better place if we all just-"

"I've heard enough of your nonsensical babbling, I suppose!" Beatrice screamed as she threw the closest object at her disposal at Subaru, which happened to be a book; however, it lightly hit the boy in the chest.

Seeing that it was time to stop, Subaru laid back down and smiled "Okay, okay, I'll stop for now. I hope you learned a valuable lesson today."

"I've learned that you're an enemy to women everywhere, I suppose." Beatrice mumbled.

After chuckling at Beatrice's comment, Subaru thought it was time to bring their midnight chat to a close so he said to the spirit "Sweet dreams." For a second, Subaru thought nothing of his word choice; however, Subaru eventually remembered that "sweet dreams" wasn't a saying in this world, so it probably only confused the spirit.

"S-Sweet dreams, Subaru." Beatrice returned a little timidly since it was her first time speaking that phrase.

As the two slowly fell asleep with their backs to each other, neither one of them noticed the big smile on the other person's face.

…

Back in Subaru's home world, a married couple had a quiet dinner with each other. The room was dimly lit as a deafening silence hung in the air. While the couple had each other, the two couldn't help but feel lonely as they occasionally glanced at a certain vacant chair. A chair belonging to their son.

 **Author's notes: I'm so glad I've finally gotten to this point. Basically, I wrote the first three chapters so that I could get to this point, where Subaru and Beatrice could have a closer relationship. Now I can write about all the nonsense that Subaru could put Beako through now that they have such a concrete bond. Also, I have a confession.**

 **While I was writing this chapter, I had no idea where I was going to take it afterwards. All the ideas I've stockpiled beforehand were thrown into this chapter; however, I thought of a situation to throw the pair into and you might be able to guess what situation that is judging from the last paragraph in this fanfiction. I've been coming up with so many juicy ideas for these next few chapters, I even plan on bringing back Sufferu for a little bit. Once again, I'm really excited to start writing again! I've already started working on chapter five, so that's a thing.**

 **Well, you guys know the drill. I will see you... in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	5. There's No Place Like Home

_There's No Place Like Home_

"Awahh…" A little girl yawned as she woke up. Starting to come to her senses, the little girl noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Beatrice was familiar with her current situation, after all, Subaru always treated her like a body pillow as he slept. After wiggling her way out of Subaru's grasp, Beatrice sighed "What are we going to do about that behavior of yours, I wonder?" Secretly, the spirit didn't mind being held so tightly by the boy; however, it did make it difficult to escape his grasp without waking him up. The reason as to why she avoided waking the boy up…

"When he's sleeping like this, he isn't so unsightly, I suppose." Beatrice lightly blushed as she observed the sleeping boy. Realizing that Subaru was unconscious and therefore her plaything, Beatrice ran her fingers through his hair. Once she grew tired of that, the spirit started poking both of his cheeks repeatedly. Beatrice couldn't stop herself from giggling as she continued playing with the sleeping boy.

"Nghhh…" Subaru grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

Seeing the boy slowly wake up, Beatrice clicked her tongue. Frustrated that playtime was over and disguising her actions, Beatrice switched from poking his cheeks to pinching them as she commanded "Wake up, I suppose!"

Feeling a sharp pain in his cheeks, Subaru softly slapped the spirits hands away and murmured "Five more minutes."

"I'm not indulging your silly request, I suppose. Hurry up now or you'll make us late to breakfast." Beatrice ordered as she drew closer to the boy.

Trying to peeve the spirit, Subaru complained "Rem was way cuter than this."

Irritated by Subaru's insult, Beatrice was inches away from Subaru's face as she screamed "What did you just say? Don't compare me to-"

With his plan to draw Beatrice closer succeeding, Subaru wrapped his arms around the spirit tightly as he started rolling around violently in the bed, taking the loli with him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Beatrice screamed as Subaru kept rolling around with her.

Not exactly sure what he was doing himself, Subaru smiled "I don't know, but I feel like I have to do this to get out of bed today so just endure it for now."

Not amused by the boy's answer, Beatrice yelled "I won't endure any of this, I suppose! Stop this horseplay at once or- KYAAAAAAA!"

Accidentally going past the edge of the bed, Subaru tumbled off, taking the screaming spirit with him. Subaru's back collided with the hard floor with Beatrice landing softly in his chest.

"Y-Y-You foolishly foolish fool! I could've been hurt, I suppose!" Beatrice screamed as she started recovering.

Not paying the spirit any mind, Subaru complained "Oww… Well, that backfired. I guess I'll make myself comfortable on the floor."

After getting to her feat, Beatrice grabbed Subaru's hand and started pulling with all her strength as she struggled "Ugh, so heavy, I suppose! If I'm going through all this trouble to get you on your feet, the least you could do is put in a little effort!"

Watching the little girl pull with all her might, Subaru couldn't help but smile at her determination. Finally, Subaru decided it was time to get to his feet as he honestly said "I take back what I said earlier. You're pretty adorable, Beako."

"I-I don't need you stating the obvious, I suppose." Beatrice mumbled as a light blush appeared on her face.

It had been two weeks since Beatrice's birthday and the relationship between Subaru and Beatrice has improved bit by bit as the days went on. They still argued as much as they did when they first met, but they shared some touching moments in between all the bickering.

Life went on normally since the spirit's birthday, but that was about to change. Today started like any other day with Subaru and the two maids doing various chores, Beatrice playing with Puck, Emilia studying, and Roswaal out on a business trip. Two important events happened today, the first…

"Work wasn't so bad today. I feel like I've leveled up." Subaru smiled to himself after finishing his tasks. Opening the door to his room, Subaru found a baffling sight.

Puck was holding up a mirror while Beatrice was pressing her lips against it. Subaru was witnessing his Beako kissing herself in the mirror so the first thing Subaru thought was " _Just how much does she love herself?!"_

Since Beatrice's eyes were shut from the act of kissing, she didn't notice Subaru's presence. Usually, Subaru boldly announces his arrival, but today he entered quietly for some reason, as if guided by fate.

The person who did notice Subaru's arrival was Puck who uttered with surprise "Ah."

Hearing Puck's voice, Beatrice stopped kissing the mirror and asked "What's wrong, Bu-" Looking over at the doorway, Beatrice found the reason for Puck's surprise.

Being the first one to speak to the boy, Puck greeted "Hey, Subaru. What brings you here? I mean, this is your room and all but… Man, this is just really bad timing, isn't it?"

As Puck spoke to the boy, Beatrice's face slowly turned scarlet as her lips quivered from the raw embarrassment she was experiencing. The shame was so bad, the spirit couldn't even say anything.

This situation being too much for the boy, Subaru spoke "I… I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything at all… so…"

Watching Subaru take a step back, Beatrice reached out to the boy in an attempt to stop him and give him an explanation; however, Subaru was out of her reach so she instead uttered "Ah."

The next moment, Subaru ran away as fast as he could from that scene as he screamed "I'm sorry!"

Not wanting things to be left as awkward as they were, Beatrice got up and ran after the boy while pleading "S-Subaru, wait a second! Just let me explain!"

Turning around to see who was behind him, Subaru was horrified to see Beatrice actually chase him on foot so he sped up.

Watching Subaru run even faster, Beatrice shouted in anger "Stop right there, I suppose!"

All of a sudden, Subaru felt like his legs were attacked by a familiar magical force as he went tumbling to the ground for the second time today. As the boy struggled to get back on his feet, someone offered him a hand.

Looking up to see who the hand belonged to, Subaru wasn't surprised to see Beatrice standing there. With a flustered face, Beatrice lightly scolded "It's rude to run away from me, I suppose."

Accepting the spirit's help reluctantly, Subaru finally got to his feet. After watching the chase scene, Puck tried to escape sneakily until Subaru caught him "Where are you going, Puck?"

Freezing from the boy calling him out, Puck chuckled "Oh, drat. You caught me. Tehe!"

Subaru and the two spirits went back to the room where Subaru asked "So, what's going on?"

"Well…" The cat spirit started to explain.

-Several minutes beforehand-

"Bubby, how do I make a human happy?" Beatrice asked the cat spirit.

"Are you talking about Subaru?" Puck asked in return as a sly smile appeared on his face.

Seeing the answer written all over Beatrice's flustered face, Puck laughed "Haha! I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, simple guys like him are only interested in primal things. How about you show him your undergarments?"

Hearing her beloved Bubby spit out such vulgar things, Beatrice exclaimed "Bubby, no! Don't tell me that guy has twisted your mind as well?! Besides, he's already seen my-"

Watching Beatrice become so flustered and embarrassed amused Puck as he went on "If he's already seen your panties, then you could kiss him instead."

After listening to Puck's second recommendation, Beatrice's embarrassment faded as she asked "Kissing? You mean that ritual where two people put their lips together?"

Seeing the cat spirit nod, Beatrice wondered aloud "Will something so simple really make that guy happy, I wonder?"

Surprised to hear Beatrice say that, Puck lightly scolded "If Subaru hears you say that, I'm sure he'll get mad. Humans consider the act of kissing sacred."

Puck's explanation weighing heavily on her, Beatrice replied "So, this is a sacred ritual among humans. I don't have any experience with kissing."

"Want me to teach you?" The cat spirit offered as he grabbed a mirror.

Back with Subaru and the two spirits, Puck finished "And that's what happened."

"So... you were showing Beako… how to kiss me..?" Subaru asked who still couldn't fully accept the situation he was in.

Quickly thinking of his escape plan, Puck smiled "Oops, Lia's calling for me. Well, gotta go!"

Before Subaru could stop the cat spirit, he vanished into thin air, leaving him alone with Beatrice.

Breaking the awkward silence between them, Beatrice asked "Subaru, what does it mean to kiss someone, I wonder?"

This question took Subaru completely off guard. Stalling for time, the boy answered "Kissing someone is even more sacred then showing them your underwear."

"I would hope so." Beatrice replied who was unamused.

Seeing that the spirit didn't outright start a fight with him proved to him how serious Beatrice was taking this, so Subaru answered honestly "In my opinion, kissing is like a vow of love and complete trust between two people. It's also proof of a concrete bond that ties two people together. Kissing someone is like promising to make each other the happiest people in the world."

Once Subaru finished his speech, Beatrice asked cautiously "You're not spouting nonsense again, are you?"

"I'm being serious." Subaru answered the spirit with a straight face.

Seeing that Subaru meant what he said, Beatrice asked timidly "If that's the case… then why don't we kiss?"

Subaru's eyes widened in shocked from the spirit's proposition. Seeing the boy's flustered face, Beatrice reasoned "We already have a spirit's contract that binds the two of us together. So, why not add in a human ritual as well?"

Not believing what he was hearing, Subaru tried reasoning with himself " _D-Did that brat not hear what I just said?! I mean, I guess she's trusts me and likes me to the extent of making that contract, but I know there's no way she's gotten to the point where she loves me! Maybe she does like me to the point where she's comfortable with kissing, but that's only because she doesn't understand its deeper meaning. Well, there's also 'that' issue."_

The issue of Beatrice being underage.

Subaru was caught between a rock and a hard place. The rock being hurting Beatrice's feelings and the hard place being scum of the earth for the rest of his life.

Feeling like he didn't need to keep the issue hidden, Subaru explained "Beako, there's also the issue of age. I'm honestly not trying to be mean or tease you here, but I don't think you're old enough nor mature enough to decide on something like this. Plus, I could get into some serious trouble for kissing someone so young."

Beatrice was about to become furious from Subaru's comments; however, she realized that Subaru really wasn't trying to insult her. Plus, she never fully explained her circumstances to the boy.

Taking a deep breath, Beatrice confessed "Subaru, age and maturity isn't a problem here. I'm much older than I look and that's because I'm an artificial spirit. That's also why I have a body resembling a human's, I suppose. I can't grow in appearance so I've been stuck looking like this for ages."

Trying his hardest to accept what Beatrice was trying to tell him, he pointed a finger at her as he asked "S-So, in terms of age, you're…"

"Old enough to be your ancestor, I suppose." Beatrice answered the boy with a blank expression on her face.

Subaru finally realized that if age was an issue, it would be on his end. In Subaru's mind, there was a strange scene where the FBI showed up to the front door. Then Beatrice was thrown in jail for kissing someone who was a fraction of her age.

Seeing that her point had sunken in, Beatrice asked "Are there any other issues, I wonder?"

Even though the biggest issue was resolved, Subaru scratched the back of his head and emphasized the issue of love "Well, kissing is an act between two lovers. Our relationship is special, there's no denying that; however-"

Running low on patience, Beatrice interrupted "I have no interest in relationships defined by humans, I suppose. I don't care about ideas such as friends, siblings, or lovers; however, I do care about Puck and I guess I care about you as well."

Beatrice's last comment did make Subaru a little happy; however, he still refused in the end "I don't think I can kiss someone who values it so lightly."

The spirit's eyes widened in shock from Subaru's refusal. After taking a few seconds to think, the spirit replied carefully "… You're right. I suppose. The idea of kissing sounds trivial to me and I don't quite understand how you can be so serious about the matter; however…"

Before Beatrice went on, she started playing with her fingers nervously as she blushed "You are someone that I do not value lightly. If it's with you, I'm sure I can understand the significance of a kiss. So, will you kiss me, I wonder?"

The spirit pulled on Subaru's heart strings as a light blush appeared on his face as well. It was clear to him now, this is something Beatrice wanted. Her desire to kiss him was written all over her face. Now all that's left is Subaru's own feelings.

" _Do… Do I want to kiss Beako?"_ Subaru wondered to himself as he kept staring into Beatrice's enchanting face. After finally making up his mind, Subaru instructed "Beatrice, close your eyes."

Flinching at Subaru's instructions, Beatrice asked nervously "Y-You mean, right now, I wonder?"

After Subaru nodded, Beatrice's heart started beating faster as she answered"If you say so, then it can't be helped, I suppose."

After closing her eyes, the spirit's lips quivered in anticipation as she lunged them forward slightly, almost as if they were inviting the boy. As each second passed, Beatrice's excitement shot up and the blush on her face became darker shades of red. Any second now, Subaru would take her lips and that thought alone drove the spirit mad with eagerness.

" _Is this what it means to kiss someone, I wonder?"_ Beatrice asked herself, becoming aware of her excitement and her eagerness to kiss Subaru.

Suddenly, the spirit felt something slightly wet pressed against her left cheek. Opening her eyes, Beatrice saw Subaru pressing his lips against her cheek with his eyes closed. Even though she saw what was happening, Beatrice couldn't process any of it in her dazed state.

After pulling away, Subaru scratched the back of his head and spoke "That's all you're getting for now. I… I haven't had my first kiss yet, so I need more time to mentally prepare for it."

Unconsciously, the spirit felt the cheek Subaru kissed with her hand. With her cheeks dyed cherry, Beatrice finally spoke "I see. Well, if that's your answer, I'll have to be satisfied with this for now, I suppose."

Feeling completely awkward and embarrassed, Subaru tried switching topics "W-Well, we better not be late to dinner. Let's get going, Beako."

Still trying to recover from the moment, Beatrice looked away from the boy and answered embarrassingly "I'll be there in a moment, I suppose. Go on without me for now."

Normally, Subaru would've waited for the spirit, but he realized that Beatrice was trying to organize her feelings, so he went on ahead. Once Subaru was out of earshot, Beatrice covered her eyes with her hands as she started lightly kicking the floor from the bed. Beatrice was struggling to handle the bliss and embarrassment at the same time.

Once again feeling the cheek Subaru kissed, the spirit was reminded of how a simple act had such a profound impact on her. The kiss she received from Subaru put butterflies in her heart and put her into a state of pure delight.

As Beatrice continued thinking back to the scene from moments ago, she remembered saying to Subaru " _So, would you kiss me, I wonder?"_

"How could I ask him for something like that so casually, I wonder?!" Beatrice screamed into the pillow. It was at this moment where Beatrice finally understood why Subaru was so flustered and embarrassed by her request.

Once Beatrice collected herself, she made her way to the dining room. Nothing particular happened during the meal, so everyone went to bed with satisfied stomachs, well, everyone besides Subaru and Beatrice.

The second important event occurred while Subaru and Beatrice were trying to go to bed that night. The boy and the spirit blushed as they thought about what happened earlier in the day. With their backs to each other, the two tried in vain to fall asleep.

"I can't sleep." Beatrice and Subaru complained at the same time; although, Beatrice added "I suppose" at the end of her statement.

Surprised that they said the same thing at the same time, Subaru chuckled "Jinx, you owe me a cola."

Unable to understand the boy, Beatrice sighed "I can't even begin to comprehend that statement, but I don't owe you anything, I suppose."

Wanting Beatrice to understand the joke, Subaru explained "Sorry, that's just a phrase from my hometown. Basically, when two people say something at the same time, you're supposed to say 'jinx, you owe me a cola'." It's like a joke. Oh, and cola is just a name of a drink."

"Humans have a bad taste in jokes, I suppose." Beatrice scoffed at the boy; however, she became interested in Subaru's hometown ever since Subaru showed her origami. With sincere curiosity, Beatrice asked "What was your hometown like, I wonder?"

This question caught Subaru off guard since he was never asked about his world before. With a wide smile, Subaru turned over and started eagerly "My, you're so nosey, Beako. Well, I don't mind sharing with you, I guess."

Before Beatrice could argue, Subaru went on "Back in my hometown, we had structures that reached to the sky! There were some buildings that are over thirty floors high."

"That's absurd, I suppose! Why would anyone construct a building that absurdly high, I wonder?!" Beatrice asked as she turned around to face the boy.

Tackling Beatrice's criticism, Subaru explained "That's because population density is a problem back home. Since we've started running out of room to build on the ground, we started building upwards."

Even though the spirit found Subaru's stories hard to believe, Beatrice hung on to every word because Subaru looked like he was delighted to share these stories with her. The spirit was having fun just from watching Subaru enjoy himself.

In the middle of one of Subaru's explanations, Beatrice asked "If you're so fond of that place, then why not return for a bit, I wonder?"

This question stopped Subaru dead in his tracks. The boy would love nothing more than to return to his hometown, even if for just a bit; however, it seemed impossible and so he answered "That isn't possible, I'm afraid. My hometown is ridiculously far away from here. We probably couldn't even fathom the actual distance between this mansion and my parent's house."

As Subaru explained that it was impossible, Beatrice noticed that his tone lost its enthusiasm and his smile faded. It seemed like the spirit touched upon a delicate matter, and in trying to lift the boy's spirits, Beatrice lightly scolded "Giving up so easily is shameful, I suppose. Did you forget that I am here?"

Although Subaru appreciated the spirit's gesture, he shook his head "I don't think you understand. I don't even know where to begin to get back home."

Annoyed by the boy's pessimism, Beatrice retorted "You're the one that doesn't understand, I suppose. I'm a pretty powerful spirit, you know. Transportation between one place and another is a simple matter for me. Did you forget about my Door Crossing, I wonder?"

Seeing that she got the boy's attention, Beatrice explained "My Door Crossing lets me access rooms I am familiar with and it completely disregards distance, I suppose. Since you're contracted with me, we can use my magic to also access rooms that you are familiar with."

At first, Subaru couldn't believe it. After arriving to this world, the boy couldn't even imagine a way for him to return to his home. Now, a little girl brings up an idea of returning home so casually. Although the boy felt like it was a long shot, Subaru started feeling a sense of hope as he asked to clarify "So, you're saying you can teleport us to any room I'm familiar with, right? Oh, and it's not one of those spells that costs more mana the farther away the destination is, right?"

Seeing a fire in Subaru's eyes, Beatrice explained "It's a fixed rate of mana each time I use it, I suppose. Distance has never been a problem before, but what's all this talk about distance, I wonder? You make it seem like you're from another planet or something."

"H-Huh?!" Subaru blurted out as his whole body flinched from Beatrice's last statement.

Seeing that Subaru's behavior completely changed, Beatrice asked "W-What is it? What's with that face, I wonder?"

The fact that Subaru was from another world was something the boy kept hidden from everyone. The only two people Subaru spoke about his origins with was Priscilla's knight Al, and Priscilla herself; however, the one that brought up the topic was Al who was also from another world.

Initially, Subaru was worried that the witch would stop him from talking about it; however, that proved not the case when he discussed it with Al. Now, the boy kept it a secret because it sounded completely unbelievable and it wasn't necessary to tell anyone; however, that just changed.

If Subaru wanted to return home, he would have to tell Beatrice the truth and so he started this by asking a question "What if… What if I told you I was from another world?"

Unamused by Subaru's question, Beatrice answered "Then I'd call you the world's worst liar, I suppose."

"Well, I am pretty bad at lying; however, I believe the title of world's worst liar goes to Emilia." Subaru forced a smile as he tried lightening the mood. Seeing that his little joke had no effect, Subaru's smile faded as he confessed "I am from another world, Beako."

Even though Subaru appeared to be serious, Beatrice still thought the boy was joking as she scoffed "Ugh, if you're going to make such an untasteful joke, then the least you could do is give me more to work with to continue this foolish banter. I have no idea how to respond to that statement, I suppose."

"You can respond by saying whether you believe me or not." Subaru replied, trying to get Beatrice's thoughts out of her.

"I…" Beatrice started to say who was taken off guard. It was at this point that the spirit couldn't tell if Subaru was joking or not. After taking time to think about the situation, Beatrice only received a headache as she complained "Saying that you've come from another world. It's completely absurd. Absurd, I say! What's worse is that I cannot tell if you're kidding or have been driven mad! Despite this, I will humor you, I suppose. Come now, let's get this over with."

Beatrice held out her hand towards the boy; however, Subaru was too perplexed to accept immediately as he asked "Does this… Does this mean you believe me?"

"Hmpf, I'll believe it once I see it, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she looked away from Subaru.

Beatrice doesn't remember it, but the spirit offered her hand to Subaru like this once before when he begged her for protection. No matter the timeline, when Subaru was being completely unreasonable, Beatrice still offered her hand to the boy.

"Thanks, Beako." Subaru smiled as he grabbed the spirit's hand firmly.

"Save your thanks. Gratitude should be shown with actions, not words, I suppose." Beatrice scolded who couldn't believe the situation she was in.

Subaru would do anything if he could make it back to his hometown, even if it's just for a little while. With that in mind, Subaru offered "Then let's make a deal. If we really do make it to my hometown, then I'll do any one thing you say as long as it's within reason."

Subaru's deal interesting the spirit, Beatrice replied "Is that so? Well, that's a fair trade off, I suppose. Now then, let's get this started."

Once the two positioned themselves in front of the door, Beatrice explained process "I'll explain this in a way even you can understand. This magic lets me enter rooms I'm quite familiar with and this also applies to you. While you open the door, you must think that you're entering the room that your desire."

"Got it." Subaru replied simply as he firmly grabbed the door handle.

Grabbing the door handle herself to supply the magic needed for this operation, Beatrice looked at Subaru for the signal to start. Once Subaru nodded, they both started opening the door.

"There's no place like home." Subaru chanted as the door was slowly opened. Once the door was finally opened, Subaru looked into the room ahead and spoke.

"This is… my room."


	6. Tearful Reunion?

_Tearful Reunion?_

"This is… my room."

After entering the room, Beatrice closed the door behind her and asked "How do you know that, I wonder? It's so dark that I can barely see a thing."

With Beatrice's word snapping him out of his shock, Subaru mumbled "O-Oh yeah. Hang on a second."

After slowly moving about his room, Subaru found his desk lamp and turned it on which helped illuminate the room a bit.

Now that he could see the room clearly, Subaru stated once again "This really is my room."

"What is that, I wonder? Is it some kind of crystal?" Beatrice asked as she moved over to inspect the lamp, specifically the part that gave off light.

With Beatrice once again snapping him out of his awe, Subaru remembered how crystals were used as light sources in the other world, so he explained "Not really. It's called a light bulb, but it produces light just like crystals." Subaru decided to keep the explanation simple as to not confuse the spirit.

"How perplexing, I suppose." Beatrice commented as she continued examining the lamp.

Realizing that the lamp dimly lit his room, Subaru went over to the curtain and said "Anyways, it should be daytime here so I'm going to let some sunshine in."

"Wait, no matter where we are, it should still be nighttime." Beatrice reasoned as she went on "Whenever it is daytime, it's daytime across the entire world and the same can be said about nighttime. These are common facts."

Subaru could understand Beatrice's logic, and that might apply to the parallel world. Although it baffled Subaru to think about it, it's common knowledge in the parallel world that the world is flat. If the parallel world isn't a sphere that rotates in orbit, that would help to explain why there are no differing time zones there.

With all of that in mind, Subaru grabbed his curtain and flung it open and a blinding light entered through the window. Although Subaru had a triumphant look on his face, the blinding sunlight was too much for his eyes that were adjusted to nighttime.

With one of his eyes closed, Subaru chuckled from the stinging in his eyes "You see? It's already morning here." Looking back at the spirit, Subaru noticed that she struggled to keep her eyes open as well but that couldn't hide the shocked look that appeared on her face.

"How is this… possible, I wonder?" Beatrice asked who could barely see because of the bright light.

Seeing this as an opportunity to help convince Beatrice that this was another world, Subaru reasoned "If it's nighttime in the world we came from, doesn't that mean that this has to be a different world?"

Closing her eyes to think, Beatrice replied "That is one possibility. You'll just have to show me around this place some more before I believe that this is a different world, I suppose."

Annoyed by the loli's response, Subaru scratched his head and complained "You're impossible! You're just pretending to be skeptical so I would go out of my way and give you a tour of this place."

Beatrice's expression became one mixed with panic and surprise as she asked "H-How did you know, I wonder?!"

"H-Huh..? So, I was right?" Subaru replied who was honestly surprised.

Seeing that Subaru was surprised as well, Beatrice growled from her mistake as her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.

Taking it another step further, Subaru asked the spirit "Does that mean you really do believe me, Beako?"

Knowing that she was backed into a corner, the spirit confessed "T-That's… I know you don't have the capacity to lie to someone as sweet as me. Even if you try to deceive me, it's always over something petty so you deserve some degree of my trust. Once you told me that you came from a different world, I believed you because the idea that you're an alien from another world made a lot of sense, I suppose."

"… You do realize that right now you're the alien from another world, right?" Subaru replied to the little girl from another world.

"Grrr… Shut up, I suppose!" Beatrice growled at the boy.

Still having something to say, Subaru scratched his cheek and chuckled "You're pretty stupid for believing something like from the start. I may be a dumbass but you're an even bigger dumbass for believing in me."

"Is that anyway to show gratitude to someone who's decided to put some faith in you? It really was a mistake to believe in you in the first place, I suppose." Beatrice growled at the boy and added after sniffing the air "It appears that someone is preparing food."

Taking a good whiff of the smell as well, Subaru answered "Yeah, that's probably my mo-" Before Subaru finished that word, he became awfully aware of something. Since Subaru was abruptly transported to the parallel world, his parents had no idea what became of him since it was impossible to communicate with them. Adding to that, Subaru has been gone for almost three months now. Worst case scenario, his parents thought he was dead.

"That's probably my mom cooking downstairs." Subaru finished his sentence who was obviously panicking.

Noticing the worried look on Subaru's face, Beatrice asked "What's with that face, I wonder?"

Scratching the back of his head, Subaru answered "Well, to give a short summary, I left home one day and never came back like I was supposed to. That happened three months ago."

"… You truly are the world's worst son, I suppose." Beatrice replied to Subaru coldly.

Trying to defend himself from the cold stare the spirit was giving him, Subaru tried to explain "I-It's not my fault! What happened was- oh forget it! How the hell am I supposed to face them after all this time?! I probably worried them to death!"

"Isn't that reason enough to face them and put their worries to rest, I wonder?" Beatrice added who abandoned her cold glare.

Even though Subaru knew Beatrice was right, his anxiety didn't subside. How would his parents react to seeing their son again after he's been missing for three months? How would he explain where he's been and what he's been doing? How would he explain why he left them without even saying goodbye?

Still, Subaru knew he had to face his parents. Through shaky breathes, he asked the spirit "You'll come with me, right?"

Reaching for Subaru's hand, Beatrice reassured the boy "Funny, that's what I was about to ask you. The idea of meeting the people who raised and nurtured you is enough to make even someone like me worried. I can only hope that your family isn't as strange as you are."

Once the spirit grabbed Subaru's hand firmly, Subaru chuckled "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I'm afraid, so prepare for those hopes of yours to get crushed immediately."

Seeing Subaru in better spirits put a small smile on the spirits face as she said "Then, shall we go?"

Nodding at the spirit, Subaru guided Beatrice out of the room and quietly made their way down the steps until they finally arrived in dining room where Subaru finally saw them. His mom and dad were standing right in front of him quietly preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

It was at this point where Subaru finally realized just how much he missed his parents and a torrent of emotions assaulted him. There were so many things he wanted to tell them and so many feelings he wanted to get across to them but the words were stuck in his throat as tears silently rolled down his face. Feeling Beatrice's grip on his hand tighten, Subaru found the strength to speak to them.

"Mom, dad."

Hearing such a familiar voice speak to couple, the father put down his cup of coffee and the mother unconsciously dropped the cooking utensil she was using. Slowly turning around to find the source of the voice, the two found their son standing right in front of them. With tears all over their son's face, they listened to him speak.

"I'm home."

As Subaru continued looking at his parents, he saw that both of their faces were filled with shock so great it could be called disbelief. His father was the first one to speak up "Subaru… Is that really you, Subaru?"

Feeling like he was about to start sobbing uncontrollably, Subaru chocked out "Y-Yeah. It's me, dad."

It only took a few seconds for tears to start running down his father's face. After seeing his father cry, Subaru couldn't hold himself back anymore and started sobbing "D-Dad… Dad!"

"Son!" Subaru's father wailed out as started dashing towards him. Closing the gap between them instantly, Subaru's father flung his arms around his son tightly and once again yelled "Son!"

"Dad!" Subaru screamed back who couldn't help but feel overjoyed despite his sobbing. After being apart from his family for so long, Subaru felt happiness that couldn't be put into words from seeing his father and mother again. Subaru was about to return his father's embrace; however, Subaru quickly realized that his father's arms were specifically wrapped around his neck.

"Eh?" Subaru uttered once he realized he was falling backwards from the tremendous force his father exerted on him.

"Father-son head slam!" Subaru heard his father yell the moment before his head impacted the ground.

 _Thunk!_

After his head impacted the floor, Subaru's world briefly became black. All Subaru could hear was static and all he could feel was the hard throbbing coming from his head.

"Oww!" Subaru wailed out in pain as he clutched his wounded head. Feeling the arms wrapped around his neck loosen their grip, Subaru opened his eyes and saw that his father was in the same position as he was. On the floor and clutching his head in pain.

Still feeling a throbbing in his head, Subaru complained to his father "Dammit, that hurt! I'd call you crazy if I wasn't stating the obvious! You really do surpass common sense!"

"My talents and good looks would mean nothing if they didn't surpass common sense, so I'll take that as a compliment." Subaru's father answered and added "Did you think I'd let this become some tear fest where we'd hold each other as we cried? After all this time you were apart from us, have you gone sane?"

"'Have I gone sane'?" Subaru repeated his father's question and the boy couldn't help but laugh at his father's remark and attitude. This truly was the only way his father would've greeted him after all this time.

As Subaru continued to laugh along with his father, he heard another voice speak softly "I was worried, Subaru."

Looking up at his mother, Subaru saw that she was softly crying which halted the boy's laughter immediately. Subaru has seen his father cry a few times before when they watched sad movies, but Subaru has never seen his mother cry. Knowing that he's the cause of his mother's pain, Subaru became consumed with guilt as he tried speaking to her "Mom, I…"

"Oh, yeah, I was cooking. We'll talk later." Subaru's mom said as she turned around and went back to preparing breakfast.

Although Subaru was initially surprised by his mother's complete change in attitude, he recalled aloud "That's mom all right. Her ability to jump from one thing to another is still demon-like."

Beatrice hoped that Subaru's strangeness didn't run in the family, but as she watched their reunion, those hopes have been crushed as she sighed "If this doesn't explain Subaru's bizarre behavior, I fear nothing will, I suppose."

Remembering that Beatrice was still present, Subaru looked over to see that she stood a couple of feet away from him to avoid the rough housing between father and son.

Getting to his feet, Subaru introduced the spirit to his father "Dad, this is Beatrice. She's…"

"I am Subaru's contract spirit." Beatrice finished her introduction with confidence.

" _Y-You idiot!_ " Subaru screamed internally as he started sweating.

Having the wrong idea entirely, Subaru's father replied "Ah, I see! My foolish son must've gotten you into that stupid role play nonsense. I'm a Khajiit known as Dark Flame Master Eighty-Five, but everyone in my guild just calls me Bob the Cat."

Watching his father introduce himself to Beatrice, Subaru's head started to ache as he thought " _Contradicting the first part of his sentence with the second part. This really is my dad all right."_ Looking over to see Beatrice's reaction, Subaru noticed that she took a step back and had a look of genuine confusion written all over her face that seemed to say " _How am I supposed to respond to that, I wonder?!"_

Coming to his spirit's aid, Subaru spoke to his father "Dad, I'm pretty sure all that stuff you just said went over her head and it's making her confused. Introduce yourself to her properly."

"People like you shouldn't be allowed to use the word 'proper', I suppose." Beatrice hissed at Subaru.

After a hearty laugh, Subaru's father held out his hand to the girl and said "Sorry about that! My name's Kenichi Natsuki and I'm Subaru's father, but you probably already knew that last part."

After examining his hand for a few seconds, Beatrice reluctantly accepted it and sighed "Few humans are able to bewilder me to this extent. You really are Subaru's father, I suppose. You may call me Beatrice. I don't have a family name."

Ending the handshake, Kenichi replied "You don't have a last name? You can borrow ours if you want."

"I'd rather not be associated more with this family then I already am, I suppose." Beatrice answered coldly.

Laughing at Beatrice's cold remark, Kenichi said "Haha! That's not the first time someone's said that to me! Anyways, I'm going to help finish breakfast so you two can wait at the table. Anything you guys want?"

Caught off guard from his father's offer, Subaru mumbled "O-Oh, um, I just had din- I mean, I already ate so I'll just have some pancakes. Beako here will have some too."

"Coming right up!" Kenichi replied and joined his wife in preparing breakfast.

"That's not fair, Kenichi. You got to spend more time with Subaru than I did." Kenichi's wife pouted.

With a dumb smile on his face, Kenichi replied "Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't help myself. You can talk to Subaru as much as you want while I do the dishes."

Waiting for breakfast to be done, Subaru and Beatrice sat at the table when Subaru spoke quietly to the spirit "Hey, Beako? Can you do me a favor? Can you not use your magic while we're here?"

Noticing the boy's quiet tone, Beatrice whispered back to him "Is it strange to use magic here? Or could it be…"

"Magic doesn't exist here." Subaru explained plainly to the spirit.

Even though Beatrice was surprised by the new information, she managed to reason "I see. Normally, the idea of magic not existing is absurd; however, I can't detect any mana in the atmosphere or in your parents. If there any other humans in the nearby vicinity, I'm unable to detect any mana within them too. I can only detect mana within you and myself."

Not knowing much about mana and spirts, Subaru started to become worried and asked "Is that a bad thing for you?"

Closing her eyes to think out her response, Beatrice explained "Spirits are beings that require mana to sustain form. It's basically our food, water, and the air we breathe. Of course, the absence of mana in the air is of no concern to me since I can only take mana from humans; however, that's where the problem lies. If humans here do not possess mana for me to take, it would be something like starving to death."

With everything that Beatrice had said being news to the boy, Subaru started to sweat as he panicked "Wait, isn't that actually really bad?! Are you going to be okay?!"

Annoyed by the boy's lack of composure, Beatrice silenced his worries "Your concern is not needed, I suppose. I already possess a good amount of mana within me so I'm not worried about running out any time soon. Besides…"

Feeling a little hesitant, Beatrice grabbed Subaru's hand and explained "As long as I'm with you, I don't have to worry about mana. Since you possess mana, I can take some from you any time. As my contractor, it's your duty to supply me with mana anyways so don't you dare complain about it!"

Even though Subaru was happy to know that his mana could go to good use, he still had concerns that he stated "Are you sure I have enough mana you need? I'm not the best at this magic stuff so-"

"It is enough, because…" Beatrice blurted out without thinking. With a blush, the spirit looked away from the boy and revealed to him "I've been taking mana from you in secret. I used to gather bits of mana from all the residents of the mansion using the Forbidden Archives as a medium; however, that's no longer an option after breaking my previous contract. Right now, you're my only source for mana. One of the reasons why I sleep with you at night is to take mana from you slowly in a way that wouldn't inconvenience you."

As all the surprises kept piling on top of each other, Subaru replied "Geez! How many surprises are you going to spring on me in one conversation?! I'm a complete dumbass when it comes to using mana, so it's not like I mind you taking it from me; however, you could've told me about all of this before now."

"I-I apologize." The spirit timidly apologized to the boy as she still faced away from him.

Subaru's entire body flinched from the spirit's apology. Beatrice was a very direct person who always stated her mind, just like his mother. Even though Beatrice often came off as rude, Subaru found comfort in the fact that she almost always spoke the truth, so her apology was an earnest one.

Unable to stay annoyed with the spirit, Subaru sighed "It's okay. Just let me know about this stuff so I can take care of you. That's my job as your contractor, right?"

With Subaru's words comforting the spirit, Beatrice replied with reddened cheeks "It's rare for you to sound so mature. If it helps to nurture that maturity, then I guess I'll have indulge your request. Honestly, poor Subaru would be so clueless without my guidance, I suppose."

Subaru was about to make a sharp remark when Beatrice finished "While I'm here, I promise I won't use any magic. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Y-Yeah. That would help out a-" Subaru was in the middle of saying before being interrupted.

"By the way, Subaru, your new phone came in. I tinkered with it a little bit. I left it on the bookshelf in the living room." Subaru heard his dad call out to him from the kitchen.

"O-Okay." Subaru replied who briefly panicked from being called out to during his talk with Beatrice. Getting up from his chair, Subaru said to the spirit "I'll be back in like fifteen seconds."

After walking over to the living room, Subaru found a phone that was resting on the bookshelf. Picking up the phone, Subaru thought to himself " _I remember when I was waiting every day for this stupid thing to arrive. Now that I actually have it, I can't really bring myself to be too happy. I guess that's what happens when you go without using electronics for three months. Well, I'd still better hold on to it."_

Not wanting to keep Beatrice waiting, Subaru made his way back to the dining room.

As Subaru sat down, Beatrice asked the boy "What is a phone, I wonder?"

Putting on a smug face, Subaru whipped the phone out of his pocket and proclaimed "'What's a phone', you ask? It's something that people in the other world would consider a metia. It can take pictures, play videos and music. You can also play games on it and read books. Oh, and it also allows you to communicate with other people regardless of distance, but I don't use that because I don't know anyone to text."

Not understanding most of what Subaru said, Beatrice questioned "I don't understand. How is this small object capable of all that? What's a video? Explain it in a way I can understand, I suppose."

Realizing he got a little carried away, Subaru decided a more practical approach would explain things better for the spirit. Positioning the phone in front of himself and the spirit, Subaru activated the camera and explained "You have painters in the other world who create pictures, right? Well, this object called a phone is like a super painter who's so good and precise that it looks like it's saving a moment in time in a picture."

After taking the picture, Subaru showed the result to Beatrice who was stunned. To her, it really did look like a moment in time was saved in the form of a highly detailed picture.

"This is an impressive object, I suppose." Beatrice admitted as she continued observing the picture.

Subaru kept teaching the fascinated spirit little things about the phone until his parents walked in with breakfast.

Putting down a plate of pancakes in front of Beatrice, Subaru's mom said "Here you go. You're Beatrice, right? My name is Naoko."

Looking up to face Naoko, Beatrice replied "You're Subaru's mother, I take it? I can see the resemblance in your intimidating gaze."

"Watch out, honey. This little girl is actually a tsundere." Kenichi warned his wife.

Taking a moment to think, Naoko asked Beatrice "Isn't that when you're really cold and mean but deep down you're soft and kind?"

"D-Don't ask me, I suppose. I've only heard it from Subaru. Honestly, I feel so insult whenever I'm labeled with that word." Beatrice scoffed and turned away from Naoko.

Seeing Beatrice's cold behavior, Naoko concluded "Wow, you're being really mean right now. That must mean you really like me, right?"

Bewildered by the woman's conclusion, Beatrice muttered "H-Huh? I've never said anything about liking any of you! Well, except for maybe Subaru, I suppose."

Starting to chuckle from the whole scene, Kenichi interrupted "Well, Beatrice, since you like us so much, I don't mind showing you some pictures of our son as a child."

Suddenly gaining interest, Beatrice spoke to Kenichi "Wait, by pictures, are you talking about the ones that save a moment in time and you have those kinds of pictures of Subaru when he was really young? If you really want to show me them so badly, I won't stop you, I suppose."

The fact that Beatrice didn't dispute the first part of Kenichi's sentence showed just how much she wanted to see those photos and Subaru knew this.

Seeing that he got Beatrice's attention, Kenichi asked his wife "Honey, can you go get the picture book?"

Trying to prevent Beatrice from seeing embarrassing pictures, Subaru asked his mom "Mom, can you not go get the picture book?"

Seeing that Subaru was trying to foil her plans, Beatrice asked impatiently "Subaru, can you please not get in my way, I wonder?"

With everyone having their own demands, Naoko answered everyone "Sure, we can look at them, but can we eat first? I'm pretty hungry and I don't want the food to get cold."

With that, everyone decided to wait until after breakfast was over to do anything else. Breakfast proceeded normally with the family of three chatting joyfully with each other and with Beatrice entering the discussion every now and again.

Subaru's mother wasn't an outstanding cook, nor was she a terrible one; however, after all these years of eating his mother's food, Subaru grew accustomed to it. It didn't feel like Subaru was starting the day if he didn't eat the breakfast his mom made for him. While most would call Rem's cooking superior, it could never replicate the taste of his mom's home cooked meal and that's what made this meal so important to Subaru, despite only eating a few pancakes.

"Thanks for the meal, mom." Subaru spoke up a little timidly.

Subaru's thanks put a soft smile on Naoko's face as she replied "You're welcome."

Unsatisfied from the neglect, Kenichi spoke up "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Where's my thanks? I worked on the food too."

"No, you actually just got in mom's way." Naoko replied to her husband coldly.

Seemingly taken off guard, Kenichi gasped "H-Huh? Then why didn't you say anything?"

Looking at him straight in the eyes, Naoko stated her intentions "Because if the food turned out to be bad, everyone would've thought it was your fault."

Before their couple's banter could continue, a small voice spoke up "The food was enjoyable, I suppose. Thank you."

The two parents looked over at Beatrice to find a light blush on her face as she bashfully looked away.

"You're welcome." Naoko returned to the girl with a smile.

Remembering the promise to his wife, Kenichi got up and said "Well, I'm going to get started on dishes. You want to show Beatrice those pictures now?"

"Yes, I'll go get the picture book." Naoko said as she got up as well.

Knowing it was too late to stop his mother from showing Beatrice the pictures, Subaru came up with an escape plan "You know, washing dishes really is a two-man job. I'll help you, dad."

Not wanting his plan to backfire, Kenichi objected his son's offer "Oy, oy, oy! Son, I said I've got this so you-"

Already making up her mind to show Beatrice the pictures, Naoko interrupted her husband "Kenichi, it's fine. I really want to look at these pictures and I know Subaru would be too embarrassed watching a friend of his go through them. So, I'll spend time with Beatrice and you spend time with Subaru."

With that, the two boys of the house tended to the dishes while the two ladies looked through the picture book.

Not satisfied by the situation, Kenichi sighed "Well, that plan backfired. You were supposed to spend more time with your mom, but I ended stealing you away from her again. What a terrible husband I've become."

Sighing from his father's attitude, Subaru said "You don't need to scold yourself just because I offered to help you with dishes."

Suddenly becoming aware of something, Kenichi shifted the blame "You're right, I don't need to berate myself when this is all your fault! Seriously, can't you get a clue and spend some time with your mom? She was really worried about you."

"I…" Subaru struggled to defend himself. Seeing that the discussion was going in a bad direction, Kenichi shifted the topic "In the end, I guess it really is my fault. You're clueless and dense, but you probably inherited that your dear old dad."

"If I inherited anything like that, it would've came from mom." Subaru chuckled a bit as he wondered which of his traits came from which parent.

After having a good laugh with his son, Kenichi's tone became stiff as he changed topics "Son, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Subaru's body started to tense up from his father's question as he replied in a low voice "… Is there anything you want to know?" This was Subaru's big chance to explain his situation to his father; however, Subaru already promised himself he wouldn't involve his parents in his affairs in the other world. Another problem Subaru faced was that he also promised himself that he wouldn't lie to his parents.

Taking a moment to consider what to say, Kenichi asked his son "Well, first off, have you been doing okay? Are you in trouble with the law or anything of that nature?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Subaru answered "Hell no! I mean, I haven't done anything illegal or anything like that, I promise. I've been doing… okay. There's been a few road bumps here and there, but I've been doing just fine so there's nothing for you to worry about there."

After letting Subaru's answered sink in, Kenichi continued "I see. Now then, were you abducted by someone? Do I have to get involved?"

"No, no!" Subaru blurted out immediately before going on "I… found myself in some unfortunate circumstances, but someone offered their help to me. Now I'm working as a butler in an actual mansion! I met some nice people there, Beako being one of them."

As Subaru continued his explanation, he realized how he withheld a lot of important details from his father. Although it made the boy feel guilty towards his caring father, Subaru didn't want to worry him with details of the other world or the awful things he's experienced.

With each question his father asked, Subaru neither lied nor told the entire truth.

"I see. Quite a lot has happened to you. It's hard to believe a mansion owner wouldn't have wifi or even telephone service in this day of age." Kenichi remarked as he went back to doing the dishes.

"Yeah, Roswaal is totally old school." Subaru scratched his cheek and forced a chuckle.

Having one last question, Kenichi looked Subaru right in the eyes and asked "And you said that you're okay, right? That's what I really want to know right now."

Trying to answer as honestly as he could, Subaru told his father "I am. There were some things that I wasn't prepared for, but I feel like I've really grown as a person after overcoming those obstacles. Oh man, that really sounded cheesy and conceited! Still, I feel like I've taken a few steps towards becoming a man like you. At the very least, I don't lock myself up in my room anymore. I've made a lot of friends and I'm getting a lot of experience too. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really happy with how things are right now."

After closing his eyes to evaluate Subaru's answer, Kenichi concluded "I see. Then there's nothing more to ask."

Surprised that the interrogation ended abruptly, Subaru asked cautiously "So… you're fine with everything I've said? You probably realized that I held back a lot of the details."

Shaking his head at his son, Kenichi reminded him "I didn't raise you to be a liar, so when you said that you're happy, that's all I needed to hear. Your happiness is what's most important to me and your mom. As long as you're happy, there's nothing for your parents to worry about."

"…You have too much faith in your son." Subaru spoke as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

After a small chuckle, Kenichi stated "The hell I do. Half of you came from me and the other half came from your mother. Not having faith in you is like not having faith in myself or your mother. You're the person that keeps this family together, Subaru. You're living proof of the love that ties me and your mom together. That's why I will always believe in you and love you."

Seeing tears roll down his son's face, Kenichi put a hand on his shoulder and said "Cry as much as you can now. When you became a man, you won't have that luxury anymore."

Shaking his head, Subaru wiped away his tears and replied "No can do. If I cry anymore, I'm pretty sure you'll put me in a headlock and knock both of us unconscious somehow. Besides, I have to become an adult as fast as I can."

Sighing from his son's attitude, Kenichi scolded "Why do all you idiot teenagers rush to grow up? Listen, if I could go back to being a kid, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Being an adult means paying bills and taxes and having a bunch of boring responsibilities. Anyways, I'll tell your mom what you told me so you don't have to be interrogated again."

After finishing the last of the dishes, the two entered the dining room to rejoin the two ladies. As he entered, Subaru could see Beatrice examining the page with intensity in her eyes as a light blush rested on her face.

"This was during the Sports Festival at Subaru's school when he was eleven. He was one of the fastest runners in his grade." Naoko explained the picture to Beatrice.

"I see. That guy really is only good for running away, I suppose." Beatrice commented as she continued looking at the picture.

Interrupting the two girls, Kenichi boldly announced his presence "Ladies!"

As if not hearing her husband's announcement, Naoko continued "And this is the picture we took of Subaru after he got a cast for his broken leg. Isn't it cute how he's smiling so brightly?"

"It seems like Subaru has always smiled at each tragedy that befell him. Staying positive despite the situation is one of his few good points, I suppose." Beatrice commented on that picture as well.

"This next picture here is when… Kenichi, are you already finished with dishes?" Naoko spoke to him once she finally realized her husband was standing there.

The moment Beatrice looked up to see Subaru, the blush on her face became a bit darker.

Sensing that the spirit wanted to say something, Subaru said plainly "Out with it."

After taking a good look at Subaru, Beatrice evaluated him "You were actually really cute when you were smaller. It's a shame what happened to you as you aged."

"I told you it's better being a kid." Kenichi reminded his son with a smug grin on his face.

After being attacked by both his contract spirit and his father, Subaru stomped on the floor and complained "Ugh, what the hell is this? I didn't think it was possible for Beako and my dad to team up against me like this. I can't handle this kind of two-front war! Mom, you're on my side, right?"

Once everyone's attention turned towards her, Naoko answered Subaru honestly "Mom is always on your side, Subaru; however, you were a lot cuter when you were younger. Ah, I just wish you never grew up."

"You do realize that the first part of your statement contradicts the second part, right?!" Subaru pointed out who was annoyed by the turn of events.

"Just give up and reflect on your actions, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped at the boy as she stifled a yawn.

Seeing that Beatrice was visibly tired, Subaru explained to his parents "The little one here didn't get any sleep last night. We really need to do something about your bad sleeping habits, Beako."

"Who's this 'little one' that you're referring to?! Also, you have no room to talk, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped at Subaru before yawning once again.

"If you're tired, you can sleep here if you want." Naoko offered to the yawning girl.

Accepting Naoko's kind gesture, Beatrice ordered her contractor "I guess I have no choice. Hey, Subaru, take me to your room."

"So bossy…" Subaru mumbled under his breath. Regardless, Subaru still escorted Beatrice to his bed where she made herself comfortable. Not quite sure what to do, Subaru asked the spirit "So, do you need some of my mana or something?"

Shaking her head, Beatrice explained "No, I'm fine. I'll have to use a bit of the mana I keep in reserve, but it presents no problem. What I truly need right now is sleep."

Thinking back to what he knew about Puck, Subaru asked "So, can you only be awake during a certain interval like Puck? I believe Puck can only stay awake between nine in the morning and five in the afternoon."

"It's not like I can only be awake during certain times. It's just harder for me to stay up beyond a certain time, so if I'm going to be active today, I'm making sure I at least get to take a nap." Beatrice explained to the boy.

Seeing that Beatrice's problem was more human than he realized, Subaru pointed out "So, basically, you just suck at pulling all-nighters."

After a quick yawn, Beatrice replied "I currently don't have the energy to refute that. I'm going to sleep now and I'll wake up in three hours."

"Yeah, well, sleep tight." Subaru said to the loli as he stroked her hair.

Enjoying the feeling of Subaru playing with her hair, Beatrice mumbled "Hold my hand."

This is the one command that never bothered Subaru. Without a word, Subaru reached for her hand and locked his fingers with the spirit's.

Right before Beatrice's body succumbed from her sleepiness, Beatrice managed to mumble "Subaru… I…" The next thing Subaru heard was the loli's quiet snoring.

Annoyed by the cliffhanger, Subaru let out a long sigh "Were you about to confess you're undying love for me or something?"

As Subaru kept observing the sleeping spirit, he cautiously whispered "Hey, are you still awake?"

After not getting a response, Subaru felt conflicted about what he was going to do next. The boy had something in mind that he could only do in Beatrice's presence if she was asleep.

With a light blush on his face, Subaru reasoned aloud "Well, even if she is awake, it'll probably embarrass the hell out of her so it's a win-win situation for me."

Still not getting a response from the seemingly asleep Beatrice, Subaru decided to go through with it as he smiled "Beako…"

Leaning in closer to the sleeping spirit, Subaru confessed his feelings in a whisper. After studying her face for a few seconds, Subaru saw that the spirit showed no signs of reaction.

Starting to feel a little lightheaded, Subaru backed away from the spirit and sighed from relief "Well, at least I know that's she's definitely asleep. There's no way she could keep a straight face if she heard what I just said. Still, that was almost impossible to say! I could never say that to Beako if she was awake!"

As Subaru kept observing Beatrice as she slept, Subaru couldn't help but chuckle at himself.

"Now I understand why tsunderes like Beako never confess their feelings."

 **Author's Notes: Well that took a long time. To be completely honest, I was dreading about writing this chapter because of Subaru's parents. Since they didn't appear in the anime, I had to rely on a fan translation of the light novel to learn about their personalities. I just hope I didn't butcher their personalities in this fanfiction!**

 **Funny story, I already started on writing chapter seven. Today while I was writing chapter seven, I was like "Wait, did I forget to upload chapter six?" This chapter was actually supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I'm pretty sure I forgot because at the last minute I went to see the RWBY season five premiere in theaters. When I got back from the movies, I thought to myself "Well, since I DEFINITELY uploaded chapter six, let's get straight to work on chapter seven!"**

 **Anyways, since I'm partway finished with chapter seven already, it SHOULD be finished by next Friday. I want to finish by next Friday because that's when Fire Emblem Warriors is coming out and I know I'm going to be addicted to that for awhile. Then Mario Odyssey comes out the Friday afterwards so I'll be writing less during those times.**

 **Any Danganronpa fans? I just finished the first two games and watched all the anime I could about the series. I have plans to play V3 sometime before the year ends. But man is that an intense game series! It just sucks when your favorite character gets killed and it turns out it was your second favorite character that killed him!**

 **Well, that's all for now. See you soon (hopefully).**


	7. Beatrice's Introduction to

_Beatrice's Introduction to Electronic Entertainment_

"I'm awake… I suppose." Beatrice mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. After stretching her body and letting out a yawn, Beatrice complained "I'm still tired, but Subaru will complain if I sleep any longer, I suppose."

Taking in her surrounding, Beatrice noticed that she was the only one in the room and complained "It's very rude to leave me alone in his room; however, I'll be considerate just this once because of the circumstances, I suppose."

The spirit hated waking up alone; however, she felt that Subaru's mana was still very close so she reasoned the boy was spending time with his parents downstairs.

After getting out of bed, Beatrice walked over to the door but grew hesitant. As she slowly turned the door knob, Beatrice sighed heavily "What kind of buffoonery awaits me downstairs, I wonder?"

After leaving Subaru's room, Beatrice walked down the staircase and entered the living room. Once again, the spirit found herself in a situation that she couldn't comprehend. Even though the spirit found Subaru and his parents sitting normally on the couch, they were all holding strange objects as they focused on something that truly baffled her. The object that held their focus was some sort of bright picture that had movement in the frame.

"I got him, honey." Naoko spoke to her husband as she held Subaru's character in place.

In complete shock from his mother's actions, Subaru mashed every button on his controller as he pleaded "M-Mom, when did you learn how to grab?! Let me go before dad-"

"FALCON… PUNCH!" Kenichi roared at the top of his lungs as his character punched the other two characters off the screen.

"Game!" The game announcer spoke as there was only one character left standing.

The three family members had different reactions to Kenichi's victory. Kenichi was laughing at the top of his lungs. Naoko had a soft smile on her face as she stated proudly "I did it." Feeling slightly frustrated, Subaru scratched his head and sighed in defeat "I never thought mom would actually ensure my defeat."

"What is all this, I wonder?" A soft voice asked from behind the couch.

Turning around to see Beatrice, Naoko spoke first "Did you sleep well? Me and the boys are just playing some video games."

"That's… a game?" Beatrice asked Naoko as she continued looking at the mysterious object. Remembering Subaru's explanation about videos from earlier, Beatrice asked "Video? You mean those pictures that move? That's a bigger video than the video on that 'phone' thing, I suppose."

Before Naoko could reply, Subaru spoke to the spirit "It's bigger this time because the screen is bigger. Paintings have frames, right? Well, videos have frames called screens. Oh man, I really suck at explaining these things." Subaru tried so hard to explain to the spirit who had never seen this kind of technology before.

Putting the pieces together, Beatrice tried to understand "I see. You're playing some sort of game made out of video on that, uh, screen. Am I correct, I wonder?"

Seeing that Beatrice understood what he was saying, Subaru nodded vigorously as he explained "Yup, yup! Man, you're just so smart, Beako! So smart indeed! Anyways, this game is called Smash and it's where you control a character on the screen using this thing called a controller."

Observing the device in Subaru's hand, Beatrice asked in puzzlement "How does all of this work, I wonder? I still do not understand."

"Why don't you play and find out?" Kenichi spoke to the little girl.

After the spotlight turned to her, Beatrice hesitated and struggled to answer. Putting his controller in Beatrice's hands, Subaru reassured the spirit "C'mon, there's no harm in trying. It's easy and fun, I promise. At worst, you'll just be bored."

Seeing that she had little choice in the matter, Beatrice sighed "I guess I'll indulge your persistent nagging, I suppose."

Subaru explained what the controller did and told her which buttons did what. Subaru kept the explanation brief and simple as to not overload the spirit.

"I see. So, this thing makes it move and these two things make it attack?" Beatrice asked as she continued looking down at the controller in her hands.

Nodding in agreement with the spirit, Subaru added "Yup, and if you feel like guarding yourself, this is the button that does it."

Next, Subaru explained to the spirit how to select a character. After taking a minute to decide carefully, Beatrice decided "I'll choose this one, I suppose. This one's a little cute and reminds me Bubby."

Seeing who Beatrice decided on, Subaru told the spirit "Huh, it's funny you chose that one. He's probably one of the most popular video game creatures of all time. Anyways, you're playing as a mouse that can use electricity."

After setting the CPU to its lowest difficulty and the stage was chosen at random, the fight commenced.

Looking at the opponent she was meant to fight, Beatrice exclaimed "Wait a second, that's unfair! This small mouse is forced to fight a knight who's able to channel fire magic through his sword?!"

"The person you're fighting also has dragon-like powers, but don't worry. This game is balanced so it should be a fair fight." Subaru spoke to the spirit to ease her worries.

"What does all that mean, I wonder?! Is he receiving aid from The Dragon?!" Beatrice exclaimed who thought her situation was dire.

As the battle progressed, Beatrice went through a couple of different playstyles. At first, all the spirit did was run around the stage. Next, the spirit learned how to jump and shield. After that, Beatrice used some basic attacks; however, none of them were hitting the opponent.

As Beatrice kept playing, the mouse she controlled slowly took damage until it was launched off the stage from a strong attack. The mouse didn't outright leave the playing field; however, if Beatrice didn't recover then she would lose. The problem was Subaru didn't teach her how to recover since she probably wouldn't understand from an explanation.

"I think I understand everything about this 'controller' now." Beatrice spoke up.

All of a sudden, the mouse jumped up and zoomed back onto the stage. It was a perfect recovery.

"H-Huh?" Both Subaru and his father uttered at Beatrice's recovery. The two boys realized that Beatrice utilized a jump and one of her specials to get back on the stage.

Not knowing much about the game, Naoko asked honestly "Wow, how did you do that?"

Continuing to watch Beatrice in awe, Subaru saw that her playstyle became more aggressive and the mouse started to hit the opponent.

Thinking back to when the mouse attacked at random, Subaru realized that Beatrice was testing out all the different control combinations. What startled Subaru even more was that Beatrice had already tested out all the mouse's aerials, tilts, strong attacks, and specials and memorized them. Now when Beatrice attacked, it wasn't at random with every move being intentional.

The only way Subaru saw this match playing out was with Beatrice button-mashing until she lost; however, now she was making a comeback.

"H-Hey, son. This is her first time playing video games, right?" Kenichi asked Subaru nervously who nodded in response.

Subaru prided himself for his video gaming ability, especially in Smash. Whenever he played with others, Subaru usually won by a large margin. Of course, Subaru wasn't a pro and never intended to be one, but that didn't stop him from getting better at the game. The only person who Subaru could consider an equal at Smash was his father and the two had an intense rivalry over the years.

A rivalry that was now being threatened by a little girl who just picked up a controller for the first time in her life. The two boys looked at what appeared to be a gamer prodigy.

Once the mouse launched the opponent off the stage and secured victory, Beatrice exclaimed with a smile "I won, I suppose!"

Even though the CPU was set to the lowest level, it's a huge achievement to win the first match of the first video game you've ever played. Even though Subaru's skill level far surpassed Beatrice's in the game, the boy was sure that she could catch up quickly if she continued to play the game from here on out.

"Wow, Beatrice. You're already better than me." Naoko stated honestly. Just watching her husband and son play against each other was fun for Naoko so she rarely played.

Feeling like his pride was being threatened, Kenichi stated "You're pretty good, but it's still a thousand years too soon for you to be challenging me."

"W-Well, you did good for a beginner." Subaru spoke who felt like his pride was being threatened as well.

Realizing that her joy got the better of her, Beatrice slightly blushed and mumbled "W-Well, it was to be expect from someone of my ability, I suppose."

Leaning towards his father, Subaru whispered to him "Dad… let's wreck her."

There stood two grown men who have basically mastered the game, and now those two masters decided to team up against a little girl who just won her first match to display their dominance at the game. As that thought swirled inside his head, Subaru changed his mind and decided to focus on fighting his father. Plus, the boy didn't want to give Beatrice bad memories of video games just yet.

As the four continued to play the game for about half an hour, Kenichi clutched his head and exclaimed "Aghh! What are we doing?! Since it's Beatrice's first time being here, we should be showing her around town!"

Adding to Kenichi's argument, Naoko said to Beatrice "Subaru said you don't go outside that often, so we decided to show you around the city today, if that's okay with you."

Although Beatrice was enjoying playing Smash, she consented to the idea "As long as I'm taken somewhere interesting, I suppose."

With everyone coming to an agreement, the four set off and made their way towards the subway as Beatrice kept asking Subaru questions along the way.

Once the family arrived at the station and boarded the train, the four sat down and Subaru explained to the spirit that a train was basically a metal carriage for transporting a large number of people.

Once the train came to a stop, the four of them reached their destination and exited the subway. The scene that unfolded before Beatrice stunned her. The buildings around her seemed so tall that they reached towards the sky. In front of her, Beatrice saw what appeared to be carriages made from metal and didn't have animals pulling it. The spirit thought that Subaru and his parents wore strange outfits because their family was strange; however, she was shocked to find out that everyone around her wore similar outfits as well. For the first time, Beatrice was looking at a city in this world.

"Welcome to my world, Beako." Subaru said to the spirit in a low voice that no one else could hear. Grabbing the spirit's hand, Subaru warned her "Hold my hand and don't let go, okay? It would be unfortunate if you got hit by a car." Subaru pointed out towards the street to emphasize his point.

"'Car'… right." Beatrice uttered who was frozen from the culture shock.

Seeing the shock on Beatrice's face, Subaru squeezed her hand and reassured her "Hey, don't worry. You have me here so you don't need to look so lost. I'll guide you."

"Yeah, what my son said. You've got him by your side and us at your back. Right now, you're the most protected person in the world!" Kenichi spoke to the little girl after seeing her concern.

If the spirit were alone, this world would've terrified her. The cause of her fear was a lack of understanding how things worked in this world. The spirit couldn't comprehend anything; however, she realized that she didn't have to force herself to understand. Subaru and his parents were there to help her navigate this world.

Snapping out of her puzzlement, Beatrice answered "R-Right. If you guys will be my guide, then I don't have any complaints at the moment, I suppose."

Happy to see that Beatrice didn't look so confused anymore, Subaru smiled at the spirit "Well, let's go!"

Once the four started walking, Beatrice asked Subaru "What is our destination, I wonder?"

Once again wearing a smug smile, Subaru explained to the spirit "We're going to the mall. It's basically like the market in the capital of Lugnica, but the mall has air conditioning so it's a thousand times better."

Subaru kept explaining little things to the spirit until they entered the nearby mall.

Seeing all the humans inside, Beatrice complained "No matter where we go, there's no shortage of humans; however, it does feel quite nice in here, I suppose."

"I know, right? That's thanks to the air conditioning." Subaru agreed with the spirit.

As the four stood inside the mall, Beatrice asked "Now then, what was the purpose in coming here? If this place is like a market, then this should be a place of purchasing materials, am I correct?"

Nodding at the spirit, Naoko explained "Yup. We came here because me and Kenichi were talking about going shopping soon anyways, so we thought we'd come here and buy you some new clothes."

All of this being news to the spirit, Beatrice exclaimed "W-What?! No one informed me of this! I don't want to resemble you people at all, I suppose!"

Assisting his wife in persuading the little girl, Kenichi said "Man, Beatrice, you must be exhausted from walking around in that dress. Why not put on some more comfortable clothes? Also, my son here said that walking around with someone wearing such a flashy and colorful dress is embarrassing for him."

With Kenichi's words having no effect on her, Beatrice snorted "Hmpf, this elegant dress transcends the comprehension of humans, so your statements are invalid. Besides, I already know that Subaru and his parents have no sense of shame or embarrassment."

Seeing that Beatrice wasn't budging an inch, Naoko stepped closer to the spirit and whispered into her ear "I know it'll make Subaru really happy."

"Geh!" Beatrice flinched as her face tensed up.

Not having any idea what Naoko whispered to the little girl, Subaru and his father watched in confusion as Beatrice visibly faltered.

"I'll… I'll concede this one time, I suppose! There! Are you happy now, I wonder?!" Beatrice shouted as she directed her anger towards Subaru.

"H-Huh? Why are you yelling at me?" Subaru asked nervously from the spirit's aggressive attitude.

Going through with the idea, Naoko spoke "So, how about me and Beatrice go shopping for clothes together while you boys can do whatever boys do at the mall?"

Seeing Beatrice flinch from Naoko's suggestion, Subaru cut in "Actually, mom, how about I go with Beako while you and dad go-"

"I'm fine with your mother's proposal, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted Subaru as she explained "I'm simply more comfortable with a girl helping me pick out clothes, I suppose."

Once the two girls went on their way, Subaru told his father "I'm surprised that Beako went along with it. She's already warming up to you guys."

With a proud smile on his face, Kenichi replied "Of course she would warm up to us! We're the biggest band of idiots in town, after all! No one can hate a good idiot."

Disregarding what his father said, Subaru said "Well, I guess it's just me and you again, dad."

Suddenly realizing he made another critical mistake, Kenichi clutched his head and yelled " **OH MY GOD!** I stole you away from your mother again! **SON OF A BITCH!** "

"D-Dad, you're going to get us kicked out!" Subaru said who felt uncomfortable from the staring bystanders.

After Kenichi settled down, the two boys wandered aimlessly around the mall. Tired of walking around without a purpose, Kenichi pointed at the mall's putt-putt golf course and asked "How about we play some putt-putt just like we did in the old days? I'll be Shooter and you can be Happy."

Right after Kenichi suggested it, a loud breaking sound followed by a scream came from the putt-putt golf course in question.

Starting to sweat from the loud noises, Subaru answered nervously "E-Ehh, that kind of stuff is for kids."

"R-Right. What was I thinking?" Kenichi agreed as he started to sweat a little himself.

With his sleepiness finally catching up with him, Subaru asked if they could visit a shop that serves coffee. After his father agreed, the two sat down and enjoy their coffee together.

After Kenichi downed his coffee, he spoke to his son "Hey, Subaru, I want to give you something."

"Just remember that we're in the mall right now so no public displays of affection." Subaru warned his father nervously. The displays of affection that Subaru was afraid of was his father trying to recreate pro-wrestling moves that he sees on TV.

Reaching for his wallet, Kenichi pulled out some cash and handed it to his son "Here you go."

Looking at the money his father offered him, Subaru asked cautiously "Umm, how much is that?"

"Just five-hundred bucks." Kenichi answered plainly.

Not being able to comprehend the true value of the money offered to him, Subaru simply repeated "Oh, just five-hundred bucks…"

"…Five-hundred dollars?!" Subaru exclaimed once he truly realized how much his father was offering him.

After his father gave a simple nod, Subaru shook his head frantically "No, no, no, no! I can't accept that! That's too much for a shut-in NEET such as myself to physically handle!" To Subaru, it felt like his entire body would collapse from gravity if he accepted such a ridiculous amount of cash.

Starting to become impatient, Kenichi waved the cash in Subaru's face as he explained "I can't handle cash either, that's why I'm giving this to you. Over the past three months, my wallet slowly overflooded with cash and I realized it was because I wasn't spending money on you. This is all the money I would've spent on your food, drinks, electricity, mayonnaise, and all that other stuff. Anyways, I don't want it so just take it, dammit!"

With the whole situation still feeling wrong to Subaru, he still refused "Still, I'll just blow it all on stupid stuff like junk food and video games so-"

Interrupting his son, Kenichi made his last argument "If you don't take it, I'm going to rip it up right here. So, why don't you lose the humble attitude, shut up, and take my money."

Knowing that he was trapped in a corner, Subaru grabbed the money and complained "Oh, fine! I'll take the money, but don't blame me if I do something stupid with it like blowing it all on microtransactions for some crappy mobile game!"

After getting his way, Kenichi laughed "Haha, that's my boy! Spend it however you like, but maybe you should use some of it to get Beatrice something."

After getting his son's attention, Kenichi went on "Speaking of that girl, you said you met her during your job, right? You've probably met other people during your time there, so I'm just wondering why did a little girl decide to come with you?"

Although his father's question did put Subaru in a bit of bind, Subaru answered honestly "It's hard to explain, but it was because of her that I was able to come here in the first place. Even though it physically hurts me to say this, that loli is actually very important to me so I'm glad that she's the one who decided to come with me. I really like her… W-Wait, I didn't mean like her in 'that' way, and even if I did, she's older than me."

" _And probably older than you too."_ Subaru finished in his thoughts.

Noticing his son's panicking, Kenichi got excited as his smile widened "Oh! Ohhhh! Why did you bring her age up?! Could it be that you have a crush on her?!"

Shaking his head violently, Subaru blushed furiously as he exclaimed "D-Don't be stupid! S-Sure, she means a lot to me, but I don't see her like that!"

With a smug smile resting on his face, Kenichi replied "All I'm saying is that as long as you two are old enough and mature enough, there's nothing stopping you two from dating each other."

"Except for the fact that a relationship like that could never work between us!" Subaru exclaimed who wanted to make his father understand without stating that Beatrice isn't even a human.

After the smile faded from his face, Kenichi recalled "Well, it's not like you can get a girl anyways. The last time you tried was when you asked a girl for her number. You were so excited when she gave it to you, but later you found out that it wasn't even all seven digits. You were so traumatized that you stopped eating for two days, remember?"

"It's hard to forget one of the most traumatic experiences of my high school life." Subaru mumbled as he rested his head against the table.

Seeing his son beat himself up over the past, Kenichi went back to talking about Beatrice "When we were playing, eating, and walking together, I noticed that Beatrice often glanced over at you, and these weren't simple glances either. It was as if she was studying you, like you were someone she found fascinating. Honestly, it's like you're always the center of her attention. Also, if she saw you smiling, she would smile too. I'm just saying that she's probably fonder of you then she lets on."

"Yeah, because she's the living definition of the word 'tsundere'." Subaru replied who still refused to lift his face from the table.

After getting that little response from his son, Kenichi added "Remember how she glared at you when she decided to go shopping for clothes? My intuition was telling me that her glare meant 'I'm going to put on some really cute clothes, so you better like them'!"

After he slowly raised his head from the table, Subaru replied "Don't you think-"

-Back with Beatrice and Naoko-

"Don't you think you're being completely absurd, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed as she stared at Naoko in disbelief.

Watching the little girl standing before her starting to rant, Naoko replied "Huh? Isn't it obvious that you've been staring at Subaru all day? You've even agreed to come along with me because I mentioned him. You seem to like him a lot."

Starting to stomp her feet on the floor, Beatrice exclaimed "I deny all of it. All of it, I say! Everything you have said is just baseless speculation, I suppose! Sure, I've warmed up to the boy, but I'm not 'crushing' on him! Me and your son are already bound by a pact that's stronger than such types of human relationships so we have no need for this 'dating', I suppose."

Not wanting to anger Beatrice anymore, Naoko tried to switch topics "Well, if you say so, I'll take your word for it. Beatrice, come look at this cute outfit. If you wore this, there's a good chance that my son would fall for you."

Shaking her head from her built up frustration, Beatrice sighed "It's just like Subaru said, the first sentence contradicts the second sentence! I'm telling you I don't have romantic feelings for- Wait a moment, I can somehow see the appeal in these clothes. Would Subaru like it, I wonder?"

Not grasping the clear contradiction Beatrice made in her argument, Naoko explained "I don't know what Subaru likes to see when it comes to clothes, but Subaru loves his parents more than anything. Therefore, something like what I'm wearing would look best on you in his eyes."

Unsatisfied with Naoko's logic, Beatrice exclaimed "That reasoning is flimsy at best, I suppose!" Turning away from the outfit, Beatrice found something nearby that caught her attention.

"This is…" Beatrice uttered to herself who was drawn to the article of clothing.

Once Naoko saw what Beatrice was considering wearing, she tried stopping her "Umm, Beatrice, that's not really… Well, we all have our unique tastes. If that's what you want to get, then it's fine. At the very least, I'm sure it would make Subaru happy in a way."

Back with the two boys at the coffee shop, Kenichi mumbled impatiently "I wonder what's taking our lovely ladies so long."

Starting to get bored as well, Subaru complained "Beako's just taking her sweet time just to piss me off. That's probably not true, but it's easier to think like-" Before Subaru finished his sentence, his phone started playing a horrible sound.

" **What the **** is going onnnnnnn?!** " A deathcore song started loudly playing from Subaru's phone.

Already knowing the culprit behind the sabotage, Subaru panicked as exclaimed "D-Dad, you bastard! You even set my ringtone?!"

Watching as his son tried frantically to get his phone out of his pocket, Kenichi heartily laughed "I warned you that I messed with that phone. It was naïve of you to think I didn't set certain ringtones and text tones!"

After Subaru finally pulled his phone out of his pocket, he frantically answered the call "H-Hello?"

"… Is this Subaru, I wonder?" A voice spoke timidly from the other end.

Recognizing the voice in an instant, Subaru calmed down as he replied "Yup, it's me. Wow, Beako, you sound really weird when I'm talking to you over the phone."

"Grr… You sound strange as well so you have no room for complaints, I suppose!" Beatrice growled back.

This moment felt surreal to Subaru who never thought he would ever be talking on the phone with Beatrice. Savoring the moment, Subaru asked "Mom let you borrow her phone, right?"

"Indeed. Still, I can't help but be impressed, I suppose. This object really can be used to communicate with those you cannot see." Beatrice spoke as she kept shifting the phone to hear Subaru better.

Remembering his bad experience with phones, Subaru explained "It's pretty impressive, but I think communication should be held in person whenever possible. With stuff like texting and talking over the phone, you can't pick up on another person's facial cues, sarcasm, and a bunch of other things so misunderstandings are more likely to happen. I can't tell you how many relationships have been destroyed because there's more to communicating than just speaking and writing using this stupid thing."

The truth was Subaru has always been salty towards electronic methods of communication ever since he failed at getting his crush's number.

"I have to agree with you. While it's nice knowing I can speak with you whenever I want if I use this thing, I still can't help but feel a little bit lonely." Beatrice agreed with Subaru and she added "Anyways, your mother said to meet at the, uh, elebator in the middle of the mall."

Trying to contain his laughter from the bad pronunciation, Subaru replied "O-Oh, yeah. W-We'll head over to the e-elebator right now so I'll see you soon."

Before Beatrice could reply, Subaru ended the call so he could let out all his laughter.

Hearing a strange noise coming from the phone, Beatrice looked up at Naoko and said "I can't hear Subaru anymore and this thing is making a strange noise, I suppose."

"Subaru hung up on you. It's basically like leaving the room in the middle of a conversation." Naoko explained to the little girl plainly.

"He did what, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed as an angry blush appeared on her face.

As Subaru and his father made their way toward the meeting place, Subaru kept chuckling "She called it the 'elebator'! I swear, she sounds just like a child!"

Once the two boys arrived, they found the two ladies waiting for them there. Naoko simply stood there with a soft smile on her face and Beatrice seemed to be staring at the floor with a soft blush on her face.

"W-Woah, didn't see that coming!" Kenichi spoke with amazement as he looked at Beatrice's new outfit.

Not believing what he was seeing, Subaru never considered the possibility that Beatrice would ever choose an outfit like that.

"D-Do you have anything to say to me, I wonder?" Beatrice asked Subaru timidly as she refused to look him in the eyes.

Since Subaru already had the giggles, he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the top of his lungs.

"W-What is so funny, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed as her blush intensified from her anger.

Trying to stop his laughter, Subaru explained "I-It's just that, I should've seen something like this coming, but I just didn't think it was possible for anyone to have a fashion sense as bad as mine!"

Beatrice was wearing a tracksuit that was identical to Subaru's. The only difference between the two tracksuits was the size and the color scheme. The color scheme on Subaru's was black, orange, and white and Beatrice's was pink, red, and white.

"Grr… this was a mistake, I suppose." Beatrice grumbled as she continued looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Trying to lift the girl's spirits, Kenichi pointed at her tracksuit and smiled "Wow, our family's crest looks great on you, so you don't need to look so embarrassed."

"Family crest?" Beatrice asked as she looked down to her tracksuit to see a strange symbol that Subaru's family would call an "N". After finally noticing the symbol on her tracksuit, Beatrice exclaimed "Gyaa! Wearing this crest makes me feel even more embarrassed! I've been tricked, I suppose!"

"Huh? Didn't you pick that out all by yourself?" Naoko reminded the angry Beatrice.

Before Beatrice could feel regret, Subaru put his hand on her head and smiled "Sorry about laughing. You just made me really happy. Look, now we match!"

With Subaru's smile dissolving her anger, Beatrice grumbled "If I made you happy, then you would do well to show me your appreciation, I suppose."

Unable to contain his joy, Subaru wrapped his arms around the spirit and shook side to side violently as his smile widened "Ahaha! You silly loli! You're just so dumb, I love it!"

"P-Please stop this foolishness!" Beatrice pleaded as Subaru kept shaking her.

After their little moment came to an end, the four walked around the mall some more. After stopping by a game store, Subaru blew all the money his father gave him and some from his own savings on new games and devices to share with Beatrice since she seemed interested in video games.

The family was about to exit the mall when they came across a photo booth.

"You know, we can't leave the mall until we've all taken our picture together, right?" Kenichi spoke as he walked towards the machine.

As they stood in front of the machine, Naoko asked "So, what are we going to do this time?" The family of three contemplated that question. Along with the theme the photo booth offered, the Natsuki's always came up with their own theme as well to give the pictures a little spice.

An idea popping into his head, Subaru proposed with a smile "I know! The Natsuki theme this time will be… Beatrice!" As Subaru said this, the boy pointed a finger dramatically at the little girl.

"Please don't involve me in your family's nonsense, I suppose!" Beatrice replied as she pouted.

Adding to his son's proposal, Kenichi agreed "Since it takes four pictures, that'll work. The first picture can have all of us in it. Then, we can take turns taking pictures with Beatrice for the next three."

"Then we're all in agreement." Naoko smiled who was relieved that it didn't take too long this time.

"I haven't agreed to anything, I suppose!" Beatrice cut in, but quickly realized she had little choice when the three of them came to an agreement.

After the family of four squeezed into the compact photo booth, Beatrice complained "This is very uncomfortable, I suppose. Is this thing really meant to hold four people, I wonder?"

"No, but we're doing it anyways for the sake of our family's memories." Naoko answered Beatrice as she put money into the machine.

Unsatisfied from Naoko's answer, Beatrice scoffed "You'd subject yourselves to this kind of torture for the sake of your memories together? I fear that this family is a lot crueler than they appear, I suppose."

"Ha! You'll never find a family that's more tightly-knitted together than us. How we're so squished together is a testament to our tight and close bonds as a family." Kenichi stated proudly.

"It's so tightly-knit that it's suffocating, I suppose." Beatrice complained to Kenichi.

After getting the first picture taken, Kenichi stayed behind in the booth to take the second picture alone with Beatrice. Then Naoko swapped places with her husband and the two girls got their picture taken together for the third one.

"Your turn, Subaru." Naoko said to her son as she exited the booth.

As Subaru entered the booth, he asked the spirit "Have any ideas for our picture together?"

"Unlike you, I don't clutter my mind with unnecessary thoughts, I suppose." Beatrice replied coldly.

Already having an idea, Subaru suggested "Well then, how about you sit on my lap?"

Although Beatrice hesitated for a moment, she didn't oppose Subaru's suggestion. After Beatrice sat down comfortably in his lap, Subaru wrapped his arms around the spirit and smiled "It's been a while since I've held you like this. I think my Beako batteries were running low."

"What does that even mean, I wonder?" Beatrice asked who became slightly annoyed.

Holding the spirit a little tighter, Subaru asked "Hey, Beako? Can you smile for me? Your smile is really cute, after all."

Although Subaru's compliment caught the spirit off guard, Beatrice grumbled "I-I won't smile just because someone requests it, I suppose." As Beatrice kept thinking about Subaru's compliment, her face softened as she murmured timidly "If you want me to smile, make it happen yourself, I suppose."

Since their photo was about to be taken, Subaru couldn't come with anything that would make Beatrice smile naturally. Right before their picture was taken, Subaru took his thumb and his index finger to force Beatrice's mouth to curve into a smile.

Once their picture was taken, Beatrice exclaimed "H-How rude! You can't force me to make a face like that by intruding upon my face, I suppose!"

"What? You told me to make you smile." Subaru teased back at the spirit.

The two bickered even as they exited the photo booth. Once the pictures finished developing, the four looked at them. The first picture was pretty normal with everyone smiling together except for Beatrice.

The next picture was with Kenichi who put his left hand on Beatrice's head and used his right hand to stick his finger up his nose. With a strange facial expression, Kenichi leaned closer to the camera with Beatrice still sitting upright who seemed disgusted by the man's behavior.

Neither disgusted nor entertained, Naoko simply said to her husband "Please wash your hands, dear."

"I'm already on it." Kenichi replied to his wife as he pulled out hand-sanitizer from his pocket.

Moving on to the next picture, the group noticed that it was a relatively normal one between Beatrice and Naoko. With a gentle smile on her face, Naoko rested her left hand on Beatrice's left shoulder who seemed to be blushing slightly.

"My wife is lovely as always." Kenichi smiled at the picture once he finished cleaning his hands.

Moving on to the last picture, the parents saw Beatrice on Subaru's lap and saw that Subaru's arms were wrapped around the girl. The parents also saw Subaru smiling brightly in the picture and forced Beatrice to make a similar but distorted smile.

"Aww, that's really cute." Naoko smiled as she looked at the picture.

"There's nothing cute about it, I suppose!" Beatrice complained as she pouted.

Since the photo booth printed two sets of pictures, Naoko offered one set to Beatrice "Me and Kenichi want to keep one set, but since you were the theme this time around, we'd like you to have the other set."

Looking at the strip of pictures offered to her, Beatrice reluctantly accepted "If you're so adamant about it, then I'll accept. Honestly, these pictures just embarrass me, I suppose."

Patting the spirit's head, Subaru told her "Sure, it may be embarrassing for you now, but you're going to look back on these memories and laugh. I guarantee it."

"Just by adding 'I guarantee it' makes you sound much less credible, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she examined the pictures in her hand.

Once they were done looking at the pictures, the group left the mall and made their way towards a bus stop. Once the bus arrived, the group got on as Subaru briefly explained what a bus was to the spirit.

"So, this 'bus' is like a carriage made out of metal?" Beatrice asked Subaru as they tried finding seats on the bus.

Nodding to the spirit, Subaru added "Yup. There's someone driving it, but it doesn't have any animals pulling it, so it's like the train we rode earlier. Hey, I could only find three seats, so is it all right if you sit on my lap, Beako?"

"I guess there's no helping it, I suppose." Beatrice answered as she sat down in Subaru's lap again.

Worried that she would fall off, Subaru wrapped his arms around the spirit and said "The bus stops a lot, so I'm going to make sure you don't go flying off my lap."

"How considerate." Beatrice replied simply with no emotion in her voice.

Seizing the moment to embarrass his son, Kenichi teased "Wow, you two sure are close."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Naoko added to her husband's teasing.

With his father teasing him, even Subaru started feeling embarrassed as he lightly blushed "I just don't want Beako to get hurt. This is her first time riding a bus and-"

Interrupting the nervous boy, Beatrice supported Subaru "Yes, as someone who cares about my well-being, Subaru is simply doing what I expect of him, I suppose."

While the boy did have mixed feelings about Beatrice's statement, Subaru knew that Beatrice was helping his case so he chose not to argue with her.

"Anyways, where are we going now, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as the bus started moving.

After his embarrassment died down, a big smile appeared on Subaru's face as he became filled with excitement at the thought of their destination.

"Where we're going is…"

 **Author's notes: Well, I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would. Usually, there's a least one part in each chapter where I just don't know what to write to continue the story, but everything in this chapter came out naturally.**

 **I just realized that this arc is ridiculously long. The first three chapters are about Subaru and Beatrice forming a contract, the fourth chapter was kind of a feel good chapter with a bunch of fluff. Then, chapters five through seven were about visiting Subaru's world and we're not even done with Subaru's world yet. Heck, we may never be done with Subaru's world. I already know how this arc will end, so I'm kind of curious. Do you guys think Subaru will go back to the parallel world, or will stay with his parents? What will Beatrice do?**

 **Holy cow I've been writing on this site for almost four years now. Dang, I still remembering writing my first fanfiction. Time really flies when you're in college.**

 **Also, this fanfiction is half a year old and is going to become my longest fanfiction once I post the next chapter.**

 **Well, my Emilia figure just came in so I'm gonna go find a place for her. I swear, if they release a Beatrice figure I will pay almost any price for it! Anyways, see ya!**


	8. Atop the Eiffel Tower

_Atop the Eiffel Tower_

"As I expected, I am unable to comprehend this place." Beatrice stated as she got out of the car. Before arriving at their destination, the group stopped by the Natsuki's house to drop off their purchases and decided to take Kenichi's car to save time.

The only thing Beatrice understood in this world was that she couldn't understand anything without an explanation. Since the spirit hadn't seen anything like this in the world she came from, she didn't have a reference for understanding the scene that was in front of her. The only thing Beatrice could piece together was that this was a place made of towering constructions that seemed different than the city she visited just an hour ago.

"Subaru, explain. What is the purpose of this 'entertainment park', I wonder?" Beatrice asked the boy.

"Amusement park, and its purpose is to amuse people." Subaru corrected with a smirk as he further explained "Amusement parks have these things called attractions which are really exciting! It's kind of like riding a train or a bus but if it was a hundred times more intense! You see that rollercoaster over there? There are people riding that right now."

"Attractions… Rollercoaster." Beatrice repeated aloud as she mentally added more words to her vocabulary. Looking at what Subaru was pointing at, she saw something like the train she rode on earlier, except this train was far above the ground.

Squinting her eyes, Beatrice could see people on the rollercoaster which caused her to exclaim "You mean humans are actually on that highly intricate torture device, I wonder?!"

"Hmpf, it might be torture for the weak." Kenichi replied as he crossed his arms.

"Dear, you're being insensitive. Being afraid of heights is a reasonable fear, after all." Naoko lightly scolded her husband and then went on to tell Beatrice "If you're too afraid of riding it, we won't force you. We just want you to have a fun time."

Feeling a tad nervous from being put on the spot, Beatrice answered "I don't recall saying that I was afraid. I just misunderstood the intentions behind that ridiculous construction. Honestly, this may be called a park of amusement, but the only amusing thing about it is how many wasted resources went into building such a ridiculous place, I suppose."

"There's more to this place than how it looks. If you stick with us, I'm sure you'll learn a thing or two about the entertainment in this country." Kenichi spoke to the little girl.

"I feel like my capacity for learning keeps decreasing the longer I indulge this family's foolishness, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped at Kenichi.

After the group's chat came to an end, they purchased their tickets and entered the park. Before roaming around the park, Subaru saw a height scale which made him sweat a little bit.

"H-Hey, Beako? Can I have you stand over there for a second? I just want to take your picture." Subaru asked the spirit nervously.

Looking in the direction that Subaru was pointing in, Beatrice asked skeptically "Why do you want me to stand over near that thing? It somehow looks like it measures height, I suppose."

" _Damn, this loli is freaking sharp!"_ Subaru screamed on the inside as he frantically thought of something to reply with.

"Oh, it would be a good idea to check your height to see if you can ride everything." Naoko brought up as she noticed what held Subaru's attention.

" _Read the freaking atmosphere!"_ Subaru mentally screamed once again at his oblivious mother. Even though he teased the spirit for her height on a daily basis, Subaru was honestly trying to avoid that topic so Beatrice would have a good time in this world.

Once Naoko explained that certain rides had certain height requirements, Beatrice yelled at Subaru "Why would you bring me to a place that discriminates against those with short statures?! Are you trying to humiliate me, I wonder?!"

Shaking his head vigorously, Subaru frantically explained "It's not like that! It's just that places like this have certain safety precautions and being tall enough is one of them!"

"Ugh, fine! All I have to do is stand over there, correct?" Beatrice gave in bitterly.

Once Beatrice stood by the height scale, Subaru looked at the result and found that Beatrice was one hundred and forty centimeters tall. Once Subaru compared that with the height requirements of the rides, he sighed with relief "Wow, you can even ride Diamondback. It turns out that she can barely ride everything in the park."

For the first time in her life, Beatrice actually felt proud of her height as she said triumphantly "And to think that you constantly tease me for my height. You should really give me more credit. I'm not as short as you make me out to be, I suppose."

Subaru just sighed in agreement and let Beatrice win this one.

As the group roamed around the park, Beatrice asked "So, which, umm, attraction is going to entertain us first, I wonder?"

"How about that pirate ship ride over there." Naoko pointed at the attraction as she explained "I thought it would be best to start off with something not so intense."

Seeing that the attraction in question didn't look nearly as intimidating as the rollercoasters she's seen until now, Beatrice agreed "I have no complaints with that suggestion, I suppose."

Once the group sat down on the ride, Beatrice asked Subaru "So, this attraction is only designed to go back and forth, correct?"

Seeing that the spirit had the right idea, Subaru explained "Yup, but there's more to this ride than that. It's kind of an unspoken rule that this ride is actually a screaming contest between both sides of the boat."

"S-Screaming contest? Is this really some kind of torture device after all, I wonder?!" Beatrice asked as she started to panic.

Patting the little girl's head, Naoko eased her worries "Don't worry. This ride is gentle, so it won't be scary. I honestly don't know why people like to scream on this ride."

"Well, this ride is pretty boring, so people might as well make the most out of it." Kenichi added as he swallowed as much air as he could and then shouted at the top of his lungs " **HELP ME! OH MY GOD!** "

Seeing his father yelling prematurely, Subaru scolded "The ride hasn't even picked up that much momentum yet."

Seeing that Subaru's parents were trying to make her feel better, Beatrice calmed down "I-I see. So, the humans over here are foolish as well if they're able to be entertained through such noisy methods, I suppose."

Once the ride picked up momentum, the riders, including Subaru, engaged in the screaming contest. Beatrice was surprised that she wasn't afraid at all; however, the loud noises were irritating. Still, the attraction was actually fun for the spirit. Looking around her, Beatrice saw that each of the Natsuki's faces were filled with delight. Even Naoko who wasn't shouting looked like she was having fun.

Giving into the moment, Beatrice decided to join in on the excitement.

"K-Kyaaa." Beatrice tried screaming, but ended up speaking in the most monotone voice possible.

Thinking he heard something, Subaru asked the spirit "Beako, did you say something?"

Embarrassed by her failed attempt, Beatice shook her head "I-It's nothing, I suppose."

Once the ride came to an end, it was clear who the winner of the screaming contest was. It wasn't one side or the other, but rather Kenichi alone was the undisputed screaming champion. When the group was about to find another attraction to ride, Kenichi started coughing and fell to the ground dramatically.

"I take it back… That ride's pretty intense." Kenichi managed to say in between his coughs.

Knowing that his father shouted too much on the pirate ship ride, Subaru sighed "You just know how to make anything intense, no matter how trivial it may be. This is what you get for shouting your lungs out on our first ride."

Bending down to help her husband, Naoko asked affectionately "Are you okay, Kenichi? Do you want me to buy you a drink?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. Just give me a second to drink from that water fountain over there." Kenichi replied as he bolted towards the water fountain.

As she watched Kenichi running, Beatrice asked "Is that guy alright, I wonder?"

"He's fine. He's just an idiot who thinks he's a comedian." Subaru sighed as he watched his father gulp down the water.

"I see. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, I suppose." Beatrice said as she sighed from the family's idiocy.

Once Kenichi felt better, the group made their way to the bumper car ride which could fit two people per car. Beatrice and Subaru shared a car together with Beatrice driving it and Subaru in the passenger seat.

After Subaru explained to the spirit the basics behind operating the car, Subaru added "Even though driving a real car is many times more complicated than this, this will give you a very basic understand of how to drive."

Once the ride started up, Beatrice did as Subaru instructed and pressed her foot against the pedal. Once the car started moving forward, Beatrice smiled triumphantly "Even this 'driving' stuff is simple in the mind of someone as great as my-"

 _BAM!_

Out of nowhere, a lot of force collided into the car Beatrice was driving which caused her to exclaim "W-What in the world, I wonder?!"

Turning to face the culprit of the collision, Beatrice found out that it was Kenichi who was controlling the car that he shared with Naoko.

"Hi." Naoko greeted the two as she smiled and politely waved.

"Hehehe!" Kenichi snickered with a devilish grin on his face.

After the collision, Kenichi sped on ahead, leaving Subaru and Beatrice behind. Pointing at his father, Subaru roared "You're going to pay for that! Beako, let's get them!"

Realizing the true purpose behind this attraction, Beatrice answered "Y-You're right." Gathering up as much emotion as she could, Beatrice shouted at the fleeing Kenichi "You will pay for that, I suppose!"

Hearing Beatrice's threat, Kenichi asked his wife to take the wheel. Turning around to face Beatrice's intense glare, Kenichi shouted back "Oh! You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?"

Already knowing what his father was quoting, Subaru played along "We can't beat the crap out of you without getting closer!"

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you-" Kenichi was in the middle of saying until their car collided with something. Facing forward, Kenichi realized that they drove straight into the wall.

Knowing that it was her fault, Naoko apologized to her husband "Sorry, Kenichi, I'm not that good at this."

Taking over the wheel, Kenichi tried desperately to get unstuck from the wall when he heard two voices shouting from behind.

"Take this, I suppose!"

" **THE BUMPER!** "

Once again, the two cars collided; however, Kenichi and Naoko were on the receiving end this time. After all of that, Subaru couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity and even his parents joined along in laughing.

It was at this moment where Beatrice realized something. It had been so long since she last played around with other people like this. The spirit was actually having fun spending time with them and she was reminded of that fact whenever they all laughed together. They really were a happy family and their happiness was contagious.

As Subaru continued to laugh, he heard Beatrice speak softly "I'm having fun, Subaru."

Once Subaru turned to face the spirit, he saw a soft smile resting on her face as she looked up at him. For a moment, Subaru was stunned, and his laughter completely halted. It was rare for Beatrice to smile, but it was even rarer for her to show it. It might be because it doesn't happen often, but Beatrice's smile was always enchanting to Subaru.

Before Subaru could reply, he noticed that all the other cars came to a stop. In the end, the group spent the entire ride goofing around with each other.

After the group rode a few more gentle rides, Kenichi said who was losing his voice "Hey, how about we stop and get some ice cream? It'll do wonders on my throat."

"Not yelling on every ride would be a better solution. Honestly, there was no reason to scream on that chair swing ride." Subaru sighed who couldn't believe himself. Normally, Subaru would always be up for such tasteless shenanigans; however, his father always tired him out.

Once the group got in line at the ice cream stand, Beatrice asked "Hey, Subaru, what's this 'ice cream' stuff, I wonder?"

Subaru couldn't believe his ears who thought such a question was impossible to ask. Even if ice cream didn't exist where they came from, it still feels absurd to ask such a question. Suddenly, Subaru remembered Beatrice's two greatest weaknesses, her first being Puck.

"Ice cream is a sweet that doesn't exist where you're from." Subaru whispered into her ear.

"A sweet?!" Beatrice exclaimed who instantly became interested since sweets were her second favorite thing in the entire world.

Seeing that he had Beatrice's undivided attention, Subaru smiled "Yup, and it comes in different flavors too. Do you want vanilla, chocolate, or blueberry?"

Surprised by one of her choices, Beatrice exclaimed "It comes in chocolate, I wonder?!"

Taking that as her answer, Subaru ended up ordering a chocolate ice cream for the spirit who's mouth seemed to water once she grabbed her cone.

Watching the intense expression on Beatrice's face, Subaru warned "If you spend too much time admiring it, it's going to melt all over you."

"Ah, you are correct, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she went to lick the ice cream. All it took was one lick for Beatrice to fall in love with this treat from a different world.

Seeing that Beatrice started making a mess on her face, Subaru grabbed a napkin and scolded "Aren't dignified people like you supposed to care about your appearance? You're making a huge mess on your face."

Once Subaru started wiping the chocolate off her face, Beatrice grumbled "It's not my fault, I suppose! I've never been forced to eat something so messy!"

Once the group finished their treats, they once again looked around for a fun attraction to ride until they decided on the log flume ride. Once it was their turn to board a boat, Beatrice sat in the very front with Subaru directly behind her while Subaru's parents sat in the back.

Once the boat started going up the final lift hill, Subaru asked the spirit "Nervous?"

"Not particularly, but the bumpiness of this attraction is annoying, I suppose." Beatrice answered honestly.

Having felt the bumpiness as well, Subaru complained "Yeah, well, at least you have the front of the boat to hold on to. The only thing I can hold on to is you. I might as well be holding on to a plastic bag."

"I somehow feel like you're insulting me, I suppose." Beatrice muttered; however, she added with a slight blush "If you're complaining about such things, then it must mean you're not holding me tightly enough. Since it's you, I will forgive you if you hold me tighter, I suppose."

"I'm sorry, but your intentions are really obvious right now." Subaru chuckled at the spirit's bashfulness.

With Subaru's statement catching the spirit off guard, Beatrice stuttered "W-W-What kind of nonsense are you-"

Not giving Beatrice the chance to finish, Subaru held the spirit tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder as he smiled teasingly "There, and you said you would forgive me, right?"

Even though the spirit still felt a little bitter about Subaru's previous claim, Beatrice mumbled "W-Well, I guess I can forgive you this one time, I suppose. You're lucky that I'm understanding and-"

"By the way, you're about to get really wet." Subaru interrupted the spirit.

"H-Huh?" Beatrice blurted out who didn't realize that the boat reached the top of the lift hill until they already started going downward.

Unprepared for the sudden drop, Beatrice screamed "Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Hahaha!" Subaru laughed at the spirit's expense on the way down the hill.

Once the boat reached the bottom of the hill, a bunch of water assaulted the occupants. Once everything was said and done, Beatrice looked down at her drenched clothes and complained "No one said that I would get wet, I suppose!"

"Beako, this is a water ride. Of course you were going to get wet." Subaru explained matter-of-factly to the unhappy spirit.

Turning around to face the boy, Beatrice exclaimed "You have no room to… Wait just a moment, how are you still dry, I wonder?!"

"Because I hid behind you, of course. You got wet so I-" Subaru teased the spirit until sprinklers assaulted the boat with more water. Although it didn't really matter for those who were already wet, the previously dry Subaru became soaked.

"Aww, I didn't think they'd have those sprinklers on today." Subaru complained knowing that the sprinklers were off most of the time.

Watching the now drenched boy complain was too much for the spirit who couldn't help but smirk "That's exactly what you deserve, I suppose."

Once the ride was done, the group immediately visited the drying station. After they felt dry again, the group set out to find another attraction to ride.

Once the group stopped in front of the queue to a rollercoaster, Subaru asked the spirit "So, are you feeling up to it?"

"I-I'm not sure, I suppose." Beatrice answered honestly since the tall construction intimidated her.

Although Subaru wasn't going to force the spirit to ride, he still tried encouraging her "Don't worry, it's completely safe, I promise." Turning to his parents, Subaru asked for their assistance "Back me up here, you guys!"

Shooting the little girl a thumbs up, Kenichi stated with enthusiasm " **Hell yeah!** "

" _That's not going to persuade anyone!_ " Subaru mentally screamed at his father.

Turning to his mother for help, Naoko answered him "Actually, I'm going to sit this one out. Rollercoasters are too intense for me."

" _Mom, no!"_ Subaru screamed internally once again.

"Then I'm going to stay behind with my wife to keep her company!" Kenichi corrected himself with the same amount of enthusiasm.

" _Well that fell apart quickly!"_ Subaru mentally screamed yet again.

Turning towards the spirit, Subaru saw that her worried expression upgraded to panic as her body slightly trembled. Now it was going to be even harder to persuade the spirit to ride the rollercoaster, if it was even possible at this point.

Suddenly coming up with an idea, Subaru pointed at a nearby carnival game and compromised "I'll make you a deal. If I win you something from that stand over there, you'll ride the rollercoaster with me."

Looking at the huge prizes that resembled dolls, Beatrice questioned "Why would I want such an oversized doll? I'm not a child, I suppose."

"It's not a doll, it's a plush. A big plush for a big person! Well, I guess I can't change the fact that you don't want it." Subaru tried explaining but then started to abandon the idea.

After thinking about Subaru's proposition, Beatrice sighed in defeat "If you want to get it for me so badly, then I won't stop you. Very well, if you can get me a doll, then I will ride this absurdity, I suppose."

Once Beatrice got on board with the idea, Subaru wasted no time in acquiring a plush for the spirit as he bolted over to the carnival game.

As she watched Subaru approach the stand, Beatrice asked "Is the thing that Subaru is partaking in difficult, I wonder?"

As he watched his son, Kenichi explained to Beatrice "You mean the carnival game he's playing? Yeah, they're basically rigged against the player and that's how they turn a profit with these kinds of games; however, that doesn't apply to Subaru who's apparently a genius at them. Seriously, we got kicked out of a carnival one time because Subaru won too many prizes. Do you know how hard it was to explain to a child that they got punished for being too good at something?"

Even though Beatrice was slightly impressed, she still couldn't help but sigh "It's just like that maid said. Subaru is only talented at useless things, I suppose."

"He probably inherited that useless trait from me." Naoko admitted as she scratched her cheek.

Not even a minute later, Subaru was already returning with a giant plush on his back.

"Honestly, did you want me to ride that attraction with you that much, I wonder?" Beatrice sighed once Subaru returned.

Feeling proud of himself, Subaru set the giant plush in front of the spirit and smiled "Yup, and as part of our agreement, this belongs to you now."

"Ah, this is that yellow mouse that I controlled earlier." Beatrice spoke once she recognized the plush. As the spirit grabbed the plush to pick it up, she added "Had you acquired this for me a few weeks ago, it would've made for a good birthday present. Regardless, thank you, Suba- What the heck?! This thing is really heavy, I suppose!"

"It's almost as big as you are." Subaru chuckled as he watched the loli struggle to carry the plush.

In the end, Beatrice decided to leave the plush with Subaru's parents since it was hard to carry and she couldn't take it on the ride. Subaru and Beatrice got in line to ride the wooden rollercoaster and the closer they got to riding it, the more nervous Beatrice became.

Once the spirit got on the rollercoaster and started going up the lift hill, her nervousness was bordering on to panic.

Seeing the spirit this scared was hard for Subaru to watch, so he gently grabbed her hand to try and calm her down "Don't worry, I'm here."

As she locked her fingers with Subaru's, Beatrice replied nervously "That only gives me more reason to worry, I'm afraid. I guess I can try to find some comfort in your presence, I suppose."

Since the coaster was about to reach the peak of the lift hill, Subaru smiled at the spirit "I know you're really scared now, and it kind of makes me feel guilty for practically forcing you on this. Still, I'm happy that you're the one who's riding this with me."

Subaru's first instinct was to tease the little girl for her fear, but felt it was too cruel this time. Despite his embarrassment, Subaru chose to be honest since Beatrice was the one indulging him.

With her grip on Subaru's hand tightening, Beatrice corrected him "I don't recall you forcing me on this thing. I chose to be here because of our agreement. Still, it feels rather nice to hear you say those things. I may even feel the same way to a certain extent, I suppose."

Even though Subaru wanted to continue their little discussion, time was already up so he warned "Just so you're not unprepared like last time, we're about to go down the hill."

Beatrice didn't need Subaru's warning because she made sure to pay attention this time. Mere moments after Subaru's warning, the coaster began to pick up speed as it was just starting to go down the first hill.

"Wooaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

About a minute and a half later, the coaster came to a complete stop to signal that the ride was over.

Still feeling a rush from the ride, Subaru screamed out "That was amazing! It's been so long since I've rode this! What did you think, Beako?"

Turning to look at the spirit, Subaru saw a dazed expression on her face and it was as if she didn't hear him.

Once she snapped back into reality, Beatrice answered the boy "W-Well, it wasn't entirely devoid of enjoyment, I suppose."

Subaru recognized that statement as Beatrice's tsundere seal of approval. In the end, Beatrice actually liked the rollercoaster which was a huge success for Subaru.

Still not satisfied yet, Beatrice added "In fact, if you want to ride it again so badly, then I guess I can accompany you, I suppose."

Realizing that Beatrice liked the ride a lot more than he originally thought, Subaru teased "But I never said anything about riding it again."

The shock upon Beatrice's face was priceless for Subaru who knew that he forced Beatrice into a corner.

"T-Then, can we…" Beatrice tried asking but her pride was interfering with her request.

Already knowing what the spirit was about to say, Subaru smiled "Sure, but we can only ride it one more time. It's getting late and I don't want to keep my parents waiting for too long."

After they rode the rollercoaster for a second time, Subaru and Beatrice met up with the two adults and they started roaming around the park.

As she watched the sun slowly starting to set, Naoko said "It's starting to get late. We should probably leave soon."

Looking back at his son and the little girl, Kenichi asked "Well, you guys want to ride anything else? There's only enough time for one more ride."

Even though he had the option of riding one more ride, Subaru felt strangely content after riding a rollercoaster twice in a row.

"Is that an attraction, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as she pointed to the tallest construction in the park.

Looking at the attraction in question, Subaru replied to the spirit "Oh, you mean the Eiffel Tower? Yeah, it's an attraction. It's just a scaled down replica of the real thing, but you can go up there by using the elevator."

"Elevator? Does that have anything to do with elebator we met up at earlier, I wonder?" Beatrice asked about the familiar word.

"Y-Yeah, they're similar." Subaru stated as did his best to repress a chuckle and added "So, you want to go up there?"

After the spirit gave a small nod, Kenichi said "Well, while you guys do that, me and my wife are going to go ride something on our own. Besides, I'm sure the people up there wouldn't appreciate my screaming."

Seeing that his father would scream on a ride that completely lacked thrill, Subaru made a mental note to never ride the Merry-Go-Round with his father. After deciding to meet up at the car, the group split up with Subaru and Beatrice going up to the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower.

After taking the elevator, Subaru and Beatrice arrived at the observation deck and the sight that beheld the spirit stunned her. The sun started to meet the horizon, so a spectacular sunset was on display with the sky painted in shades of orange and yellow.

"Wow, this sunset really gets me pumped!" Subaru stated enthusiastically as he viewed the beautiful sky. Subaru thought to himself if this was some kind of romance anime, this would be the perfect time for two high school students to confess their feelings only for some stupid coincidence to ruin the moment.

"I think a spectacle such as this would inspire a sense of calm rather than the excitement you're describing, I suppose." Beatrice said to the overexcited boy.

Unsatisfied by the spirit's answer, Subaru asked "Come on, a sunset as beautiful as this doesn't happen every day. Doesn't a sight like this get your heart pumping?"

Slightly annoyed by the boy's attitude, Beatrice sighed "Need I remind you that I've witnessed scenes like this many more times than you have? Still, I have to admit that this view is one of the better ones I've seen, I suppose."

"Yeah, but this is the first sunset you've seen here." Subaru added who ended his sentence vaguely on purpose.

Not satisfied by Subaru's logic, Beatrice argued "The sun sets both here and there, so what's the difference? Honestly, you just don't understand, Tsunbaru."

"I'm telling you it's… Huh?" Subaru was about to argue back, but instead repeated "'Tsunbaru'?"

Once Subaru pointed that out, the spirit grew a little timid as she mumbled "Y-Yes, I took that wretched word that you always use and combined it with your name. Do you have a problem with it, Tsunbaru? If you don't like it, consider it punishment for giving me that ridiculous nickname without my permission, I suppose."

Even though Beatrice explained it, Subaru couldn't believe his ears. The spirit actually came up with a silly nickname for him, and it was even a little clever. Just earlier, the little girl said that she didn't think about unnecessary things, and yet she thought of such a ridiculous nickname for him.

"Beako, I think you've been spending too much time with me and my parents." Subaru replied who started to chuckle.

Already knowing this, Beatrice could only sigh "Indeed. Why else would I be wearing this ridiculous outfit and saying such foolish things if you and your parents weren't brainwashing me? It appears foolishness is contagious in this place, I suppose."

As she continued to look upon this alien world, Beatrice suddenly asked the boy "Hey, Subaru, is there conflict in this world, I wonder?"

Subaru immediately started to panic from the spirit's word choice and looked around to see if anyone heard her. Luckily, it seemed like all the others stood a reasonable distance away from them and it would be hard to hear because of the strong wind.

After the relief set in, Subaru answered the spirit quietly "Well, that question sure came out of left field, but yeah. There's fighting and wars in this world too. Why do you ask?"

Although the boy's answered didn't surprise her, Beatrice couldn't help but feel disappointed as she sighed "I originally thought that this place is very different from the world I came from; however, I just realized that both worlds have more similarities than differences. Whether it's here or there, humans foolishly rule the world, I suppose."

Thinking that this was the start of some silly banter about humans, Subaru replied "Huh? What are you going on about now? Of course humans rule the world. It's not like-"

Starting to feel a fire burning inside her, Beatrice interrupted the boy "I hate humanity. Do you know why? It's because a human's infinite capacity for greed far exceeds its fickle capacity for content. Because of greed, humans take from others. Because of greed, humans force their ideals on others. Because of greed, there can be no true peace. A human won't be relieved of greed until the whole world accepts their ideals, and when both sides of a conflict share the same greed, both sides are evil but hides that fact behind self-justification."

Once she finished her speech, Beatrice started to calm down as she explained "I apologize if all of this seems sudden. It's just… When I was with you and your parents, I couldn't sense any hostile intentions within any of you, so I thought that conflict didn't exist here; however, that thinking was a mistake."

Caught completely off guard by the spirit's speech, Subaru fumbled for something to reply with "W-Wow, you must really hate greed, don't you?"

As she continued to watch the sun slowly dip below the horizon, Beatrice scoffed "Hate it? I completely detest it. It's ironic, is it not? After all, I was born from a human's greed. I still can't comprehend why humans are so selfish, I suppose."

As Subaru tried contemplating about what drove every individual, Subaru tried to reason "I think humans have so much greed because we have infinite potential."

"… Can you be any more condescending, I wonder?" Beatrice replied who was irritated by Subaru's answer.

Taking a huge breath of air, Subaru tried explaining his feelings "It's true though. Humans can be whatever they want to be, do whatever they want to do, and go where ever they want to go. We can go deep underwater and soar across the sky. We can even go into space! There's an endless amount of options for us, so of course we're going to desire so much. Greed is the true nature of humanity, but that doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. Like right now, I just want to spend more time with you and my parents, but is that kind of greed so wrong? Without greed, we wouldn't want anything. We wouldn't even want to live."

Once Subaru wrapped up his little speech, he was surprised at his ability to speak his mind so fluently like that. Feeling a little embarrassed, Subaru scratched the back of his head and added "But what do I know? I'm just an idiot, after all."

Although the spirit was slightly impressed by Subaru's words, Beatrice's outlook on humanity didn't change in the slightest. Once the sun completely vanished behind the horizon, the spirit asked "Have you ever been taken from, Subaru? Have you suffered at the expense of someone else's greed?"

Beatrice's question caused a lot of painful memories to surface for the boy; however, Subaru still answered "Of course I have. There were even times where so many things I cared about were taken away from me by someone I truly hate. I've also taken from others. I even… I even took something that can't be replaced. When it comes to succumbing to greed, I'm as guilty as they come. Still, if you just looked at what people have taken, then everyone in the world would be guilty, so here's what I think. What defines a person is what they leave behind for others. The world that was built upon by humans is bittersweet, but you can't deny that it's beautiful, right?"

As Subaru finished speaking, a bunch of dazzling lights illuminated the entire park. The radiance of the scene made the spirit speechless who has never witnessed such a display of sparkling lights before.

Even as the spirit watched the dazzling lights before her, Beatrice stated her honest feelings "I still hate humans. I was given so much by humans I grew fond of, only for all of it to be taken away by other humans. I truly do hate humanity; however…"

Grabbing the boy's hand, Beatrice looked up to face him as she finished "I don't hate you."

Beatrice's sudden confession left Subaru dumbstruck for a few seconds. Normally, proclaiming that you don't hate someone isn't that huge a deal; however, this was Beako. "I don't hate you" roughly translates into "I love you" when Beatrice is the one stating it, and Subaru knew this.

With a slight blush, Subaru tried making light of Beatrice's statement "You could've fooled me with how coldly you act. Seriously though, it wouldn't make sense to spend so much time with me if you hated me."

Once again, Subaru thought that the spirit would scoff at him and escalate the argument; however, Beatrice instead gripped his hand harder as she said bashfully "T-Then… Shall I rephrase that… I wonder?"

"Eh?" Subaru could only manage to utter once he felt the mood completely change. As Subaru kept looking into the spirit's face, the look he received from her was enchanting and her rosy cheeks gained color.

As Subaru kept thinking about Beatrice's statement, he couldn't help but panic " _W-What the hell is with this mood?! Why is she looking at me like that?! It's like… It's like she wants something from me! Is this seriously happening?! Am I really about to be confessed to by a little girl who's way older than anyone else here?!"_

Beatrice opened her mouth to say something; however, they were interrupted by an employee asking for everyone to line up for the elevator.

As Subaru boarded the elevator with Beatrice, the boy couldn't help but celebrate mentally " _T-Thank god for stupid coincidences, thank Arceus for the convenient escape, and thank Emilia-tan for the plot-block_."

Turning to the spirit once again, Subaru asked "Well, did you enjoy yourself up there, Beako?"

Startled by Subaru's voice, Beatrice answered nervously "Y-Yes, yes I did, I suppose."

Subaru could still tell that Beatrice wanted to say something, but held back because the timing and place wasn't right anymore.

Thinking back on Beatrice's attitude, Subaru wondered what she was about to say " _It really sounded like she was about to confess something important to me. Not that I didn't want to hear it or anything, it's just I get extremely nervous about those 'we need to talk' moments. I'll probably just ask her about it when we're alone later, but right now I feel too exhausted to handle anything."_

Even when they got off the elevator, Beatrice still seemed to be pondering about something as she continued looking at the ground in deep thought and her cheeks were still red as well.

Trying to change the spirit's mood, Subaru offered "Hey, want me to buy you another ice cream cone?"

"Yes!" Beatrice answered instantly as her mood completely changed.

After Subaru purchased her an ice cream cone and handed it to her, Beatrice complained about the blue color "This isn't like the chocolate one I received earlier, I suppose."

Annoyed by the spirit's complaints, Subaru argued "They didn't have chocolate so just be satisfied with that. Seriously, I can't think of any other places that sells blueberry ice cream, so you should be grateful for this opportunity."

Unsatisfied by Subaru's claim, Beatrice retorted "If you want to argue about availability, I can't get chocolate ice cream anywhere back home, I suppose."

As her mouth started to water from looking at the ice cream, Beatrice added "S-Still, it would be selfish of me to decline something you bought for me, so I'll eat it anyways, I suppose."

"It's too late to act noble now! You're were already acting selfish!" Subaru exclaimed who finally lost his patience with the spirit; however, Beatrice paid him no mind as she took her first bite.

The spirit couldn't believe it. This flavor even surpassed the taste of the chocolate ice cream she had earlier.

Even though Subaru was still angry from the spirit's attitude, he was still grateful that Beatrice was enjoying it, so he started eating his own ice cream to dissolve his bitterness.

As Subaru watched Beatrice happily enjoy the treat, Subaru couldn't help but feel amazed by the situation. Yesterday, the boy was finishing daily chores back in the other world and now he was walking through an amusement while eating blueberry ice cream with Beatrice. It felt like he was sucked into an amazing dream.

But dreams can also be nightmares.

 **Author's notes: This chapter was really fun to write. It was one of those chapters where I had a basic outline of what I wanted to write about, but new ideas kept popping up the more I wrote. Also, I actually did look up Beatrice's height and compared it to the height requirements from the nearest amusement park which I referenced a little bit in this chapter. She may be small, but she really can ride everything in my local amusement park.**

 **Next chapter's going to be really hard to write. As you can already tell, things are going to go south soon. I mostly just write about positive and fluffy stuff, so writing about suffering is going to be new to me. I've written about dark things before, but not to this extent.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to try and release the next chapter by the end of the month. I want to write about Christmas stuff, and to make it in time for the holidays, I need to end this arc soon, which SHOULD be ending with the next chapter. We'll see how that goes.**

 **Well, I have to get ready for the midnight release for Pokemon tomorrow. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. That Dark World

_That Dark World_

"Well, I hope you're ready to drive!" Kenichi greeted his son by tossing his car keys at him.

After Subaru barely caught the keys, he simply uttered "Huh?"

Unsatisfied from his son's confusion, Kenichi stated "Don't 'huh' me. You need more experience on the road so you can upgrade your permit to a full license."

"That way Kenichi can relax while you drive your parents around." Naoko added to her husband's argument.

As he looked at the keys in his hand, Subaru replied with hesitation in his voice "It's been awhile since I've driven a car, so do you think this is really okay? It's already dark out, and I'm going to have to take the interstate to get home. I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Even though Subaru looked hesitant, Kenichi still tried to persuade him "Oh, come on. It's just a little nighttime drive. What's the worst that can happen?"

With his father's words giving him a headache, Subaru sighed "Please don't raise anymore death flags. Seriously, I wonder how many people met their demise with their last words being 'what's the worst that can happen?'"

"You can maneuver this thing, Subaru?" Beatrice asked the boy with a look a genuine curiosity on her face.

Suddenly feeling a need to impress the spirit, Subaru mustered up the courage and smiled "Of course I can. Something like this is child's play for someone like me. Let me show you how it's done."

"Nice assist, Beatrice!" Kenichi yelled in delight as he clenched his fist in victory.

Subaru sat in the driver's seat with Kenichi sitting beside him as an instructor. The two ladies sat in the back with Beatrice watching Subaru intently as he operated the car.

Once they exited the park and stopped at a red light, Subaru asked his dad "Any fatherly advice you want to share with me about driving?"

Putting his hand to his chin to think, Kenichi answered his son "Just slam your foot on the pedal and hope that the other drivers are sensible enough to get out of your way."

"You really need to stop mistaking **GTA** for reality." Subaru sighed at his father's joke.

"I doubt we'll make it to our destination without incident, I suppose." Beatrice commented on Kenichi's advice.

To Beatrice's surprise, they really did make it back to the Natsuki's house without any accidents occurring.

As the spirit got out of the car, Beatrice said "So, you really do know how to operate this thing. I may even be a little impressed, I suppose."

Scratching his cheek, Subaru explained to the spirit "It may be impressive to someone who's never seen a car until now, but over here it's natural to know how to do these things. It's not that big of a deal."

Unsatisfied by Subaru's attitude, Beatrice argued "Whether or not something is considered natural is a matter of perspective. If you were ever impressed by my unique talents, then you should be able to understand why I'm impressed with these skills of yours. Honestly, why can't you take pride in your achievements, I wonder?"

"Pride?" Subaru repeated that word he considered cursed. Ever since "he" asked Subaru if he represented pride, Subaru came to hate that term.

" _If I just get a chance, I can make any problem disappear._ " Subaru remembered that he was briefly proud of his ability. Subaru was proud of the fact that he could Return by Death; however, his next death would change that outlook. The biggest fault with his ability was that he had to experience the death of a loved one before he could save them.

"What are you guys talking about? You two should hurry on inside. It's pretty chilly out tonight." Subaru's thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice.

Once Subaru and Beatrice entered the house, Kenichi asked the little girl "So, did you have a good time with us today?"

Caught off guard by Kenichi's sudden question, Beatrice mumbled "Well, there wasn't a lack of things to do while I was in your company, I suppose."

Satisfied by Beatrice's answered, Kenchi smiled "That's probably the most positive answer you've given us yet!"

Moving right along to the next topic, Naoko asked Subaru and Beatrice "We didn't eat much while we were out today, so I bet you two are hungry. Is there anything you want me to make for you guys?"

"I'd like some steak!" Kenichi answered his wife; however, Naoko paid him no mind since he wasn't the person she was asking.

Despite his stomach feeling a little upset from eating so much ice cream, Subaru wasn't about to refuse a home cooked meal with his parents, so he answered "Well, I think I can fit some food in my stomach so-"

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but if you intend to be on time for your duties, then we should probably be heading back now, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted the boy. Even though she didn't want to remind Subaru of their limited time, Beatrice felt like it needed to be brought up at some point.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Subaru answered who had forgotten how much time had passed since he came to visit this world. In the other world, Rem would be entering his bedroom to make sure he was awake any minute now.

"What? You already have to leave?" Naoko asked her son with a pained expression on her face.

With an aching heart, Subaru forced a smile "Yeah, I have to work right when I get back. If I'm late, Rem will look at me with sad eyes, and that's something I need to avoid at all costs."

"Even if we look at you with sad eyes?" Kenichi asked his son, half teasingly and half serious.

"Look." Subaru sighed and was about to scold his father; however, he stopped himself when he noticed the downhearted expression on his father's face.

Putting on a strong front, Kenichi forced a smile "Hey, don't take me too seriously now. You're still just a boy trying to act like an adult; however, you've seemed to grow up just a little bit since the last time I saw you. If there's things that you have to do, then we won't stop you. It's just… It's going to be a little boring around here without my wrestling partner, so make sure to visit us from time to time, okay?"

"Of course, you're always welcome to stay here with us. This will always be your home." Naoko added to Kenichi's statement.

Before Subaru got swept up in emotion, Naoko's statement completely baffled the boy as asked "You mean… You mean I stay here with you guys?"

"Huh? Of course you can stay with us! Did you think we wouldn't want you back or something?" Kenichi answered his son with a confused look on his face.

"N-No, it's nothing like that. It's just…" Subaru tried explaining; however, he realized that he would have to bring up the part about the other world to make his parents understand. After all this time, Subaru didn't consider the option of living in this world again, and that's why these sudden thoughts overwhelmed him.

"I can stay here." Subaru stated once he finally accepted that it was an option. Since Subaru was brought back to this world, why not stay? It's the world he's most familiar with and his beloved parents are a part of this world as well.

On the other side, it would mean not being able to live life at the Roswaal mansion anymore. It was still possible to visit the residents of the mansion using the Door Crossing; however, he would lose that day to day butler life that he enjoyed. It would also surely make Rem upset, and Emilia might be sad as well.

As Subaru considered his two options, he thought about the most important person in his life, Beatrice. No matter what, Subaru had to be with Beatrice so if he were to stay with his parents, then Beatrice would have to stay in this world as well. One issue with Beatrice staying in this world would mean she may not be able to see her Bubby every day; however, there was an even bigger issue than that.

The issue of mana. Since Beatrice was a spirit, she needs mana to stay alive, and mana doesn't exist in this world.

"Need I remind you of our contract, Tsunbaru?" Beatrice's question interrupted Subaru's thoughts. Once she got Subaru's attention, Beatrice went on "I hope you realize that we cannot be apart from each other. It would be a clear violation of the contraction that you agreed to. With that in mind…"

Choosing her words carefully, Beatrice added "If it's with you, then I don't mind living here, I suppose."

Once again, Subaru was dumbfounded. Not only did Beatrice seem to be consenting to the idea, but he was reminded of the fact that he himself had mana. As long as Beatrice was with Subaru, the boy could supply the spirit with the mana she needs to survive.

Happy to see that Beatrice was on board with the idea, Kenichi gave her a thumbs-up as he smiled " **Hell yeah!** We would be happy to take in little Beatrice here as well! Heck, with the four of us living here together, everyday would be overflowing with energy and spirit!"

"Is it too late to retract my previous statement, I wonder?" Beatrice could only sigh from Kenichi's overwhelming enthusiasm.

Giggling from the exchange between Kenichi and Beatrice, Naoko added "It's okay, Beatrice. I'm normal too, so I can't keep up with these two boys either."

"You insult the word 'normal', I suppose!" Beatrice shot back.

Subaru could only watch in awe at the discussion between his parents and Beatrice. Even if they were arguing, Subaru could feel so much warmth in them as they were communicating with each other. If such warm scenes waited for him in this world, then Subaru had no doubts about where he should return to.

"This is where I belong."

But nobody heard those words.

His parents and Beatrice stopped chatting, and even stopped moving altogether. As Subaru tried to say something to them, he found himself unable to even speak and his body wouldn't respond to him either.

It was as if time had completely stopped; however, Subaru was somehow still conscious during this phenomena. The room started going dark and a hand appeared from the shadows.

Subaru could only watch in horror as the hand slowly approached his chest. The boy's thoughts were clouded with fear to the point where he couldn't even think logically. The only thing Subaru could do was mentally prepare himself for the agony that was about to grip him yet again.

After the hand slipped into his body, Subaru was surprised to feel it softly touching his heart, as if it was lovingly caressing him. The boy was even more surprised to see the hand back off after that harmless touch. As the shadows started disappearing, the room regained its previous color.

Once Subaru was able to move again, he put a hand on his chest and asked "W-Why did that..?"

"Subaru, what… what happened?!" Subaru heard a frightened voice ask.

After snapping back into reality, Subaru realized that the shaky voice belonged to Beatrice; however, he never heard the spirit sound so terrified before. Something had to be terribly wrong, but he didn't want to find out what that was.

But somewhere deep in his heart, Subaru already knew what happened. There was only one time where that shadowy hand appeared and didn't harm him.

The time when Emilia…

Plagued by such disturbing thoughts, Subaru finally looked away from his chest and looked over to where his parents should be.

Only to find their bodies on the floor.

In that very instant, Subaru's mind went completely blank, just like a white canvas. The boy's mind couldn't process anything that was happening; however, his heart understood what had just taken place because it was beating so hard, it felt like a water balloon that was about to burst from the pressure.

Once Subaru could process his vision again, he saw Beatrice on the floor next to his parents, with her hands on both of their chests.

"Beatrice..?" Subaru barely managed to utter who still couldn't comprehend the situation.

Hearing her contractor calling out to her, Beatrice turned around until her frightened gaze met with Subaru's.

"Subaru… They're… They're…" The spirit tried explaining to the boy; however, the truth got caught in her throat. Mustering as much resolve as she could, Beatrice told the boy.

"They're dead."

It was at this moment when Subaru finally realized what had happened. His parents were lying dead on the floor.

Once the tears built up in his eyes, Subaru let out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell to his knees. As he kept screaming at the top of his lungs, Subaru's thoughts were in agony " _Why? Why?! Why did this happen?! I didn't talk about Return by Death! That was the rule, wasn't it?! So, why? Why did this-"_

" _Return by Death."_ Once Subaru's mind focused on that phrase, the boy stopped screaming.

"Of course. I can…" Subaru uttered in almost a whisper.

"Subaru?" Subaru heard the spirit call out to him yet again.

Once Subaru looked over at Beatrice, he saw that tears welled up in her eyes and a look of grief mixed with anxiety was apparent on her face.

Not wanting to stay in this timeline any longer, Subaru stood up and ordered "Wait here."

"Huh?" Subaru heard the spirit utter; however, he turned away from her regardless.

There was only one way to save his parents, and that was to die. There was a time when Subaru asked Beatrice to kill him, but she refused. With the way things are now, Beatrice would probably even prevent the boy from dying if she found out what he was planning.

With that in mind, Subaru ordered the little girl to stay while he would find a way to end his own life. Subaru was planning to commit suicide yet again. This wasn't new to the boy who already taken his life twice before. The first time being when he jumped off the cliff to save Rem.

And the second time, his most recent death, to save-

"Subaru, stop!" Beatrice shouted at the boy. After seeing the madness on Subaru's face, Beatrice knew she couldn't leave him alone.

Paying the spirit no mind, Subaru quickly thought of a way to end this. At first, Subaru was planning on stabbing himself in the throat with a kitchen knife; however, he remembered something that his father has hidden in his room. Since it would be a quicker death than the knife, Subaru bolted up the staircase to find his father's pistol.

After entering his room, Subaru looked inside the dresser where he accidentally found the pistol about a year ago. Luckily, his father didn't move the pistol, so Subaru found it easily.

After checking to see if it was loaded, Subaru took the safety off and pointed it towards his head with his finger resting on the trigger. Fully intent on saving his parents, Subaru fought his natural instinct to live and put pressure on the trigger. Mere moments before Subaru would fully press down on the trigger, he had one thought.

" _What if Return by Death doesn't work in this world?"_

That one question alone made the boy hesitant. It seemed like an illogical fear. What reason would there be for it not to work in this world? If the Witch still had influence over Subaru in this world, then Return by Death should still work as well. The reason for Subaru's hesitation is because his life hinged on the idea that Return by Death would work here, and if it didn't, then Subaru would die without coming back.

As tears once again flowed from his eyes, Subaru cursed himself "Why..? Why am I always so-"

"S-Subaru… Put that thing down." Subaru heard a weak voice pleading. Opening his eyes, Subaru saw Beatrice at the doorway and she seemed to be struggling to catch her breath. Cursing himself for not killing himself before now, Subaru's hand started to tremble.

"Don't do anything rash. This isn't your-" The spirit continued to plea.

Already knowing what Beatrice was about to say, Subaru roared back "IT IS MY FAULT! It's all my fault, Beatrice! I know you can smell the witch's scent, so you should be able to tell! This wouldn't have happened if I… If I…"

Beatrice deserved so much better than this. She didn't deserve to see any of this; however, here she was about to witness his suicide. Trying to spare her from any more sadness, Subaru ordered "Leave, Beatrice."

"I will not, I suppose." Beatrice answered and continued with an unshakable resolve "I can't comprehend how any of this happened or your current intentions, but I know if I leave you right now, you'll do something irreparably foolish."

"I'm telling you to leave, Beatrice." Subaru ordered once again.

"NO!" Beatrice roared back as she continued to plea with tears running down her face "Talk to me, Subaru. I know you're far too gentle to have done such a horrible thing. Help me understand so I can help you through this. I'm a powerful spirit, so I'll do anything to help you as long as you don't go deciding on anything by yourself!"

Beatrice's emotion-filled plea was too much for Subaru who unconsciously slackened his grip on the pistol; however, that hesitation only lasted until he thought about the consequences. If he didn't kill himself here, then he would have to live with this guilt for the rest of his life. Once the boy finally gathered the resolve to save his parents, Subaru spoke "Beatrice…"

"I don't want to die where you can see me."

With her worst fears realized, Beatrice took aim at Subaru and screamed out in anguish "STOP IT!"

Before Subaru could pull the trigger, the pistol he was holding went flying out of his right hand which was bruised by the invisible force. Before Subaru could even feel the pain in his hand, time seemed to slow down from the adrenaline.

Turning his attention back on the spirit, Subaru saw her making a mad dash towards him with tears flying from her cheeks. Her arms were outstretched as she ran towards him with intentions of embracing him as soon as she reached the boy.

Although the gun in his right hand was sent flying, Subaru retracted his other hand from his pocket and he revealed to be holding a knife. As quickly as he could, Subaru plunged the knife into chest.

Once the knife started to enter his chest, time slowed down even further for the boy. Mere moments in time stretched on for so long that Subaru could see Beatrice's hand starting to glow, perhaps to signal she's readying another shockwave; however, she hasn't realized that it was already too late.

The next shockwave from the spirit did impact the knife; however, since Subaru had such a firm hold on the weapon coupled with the fact that the knife was already entering his chest, the spirit's attempt at forcing the knife away actually caused the knife to stab through his heart in an instant.

Even though his heart was stabbed through, Subaru was still alive; however, it was only for a sheer instant, but with just that one instant, Subaru saw a face that would haunt him for the rest of his life, should that life continue after this death. Subaru caught a glimpse of a grief-stricken Beatrice after she accidentally forced the knife through his heart with her magic. The spirit's eyes seemed to lose color and her mouth hung open as if she was screaming something, but Subaru couldn't hear anything. Besides sight, each of Subaru's five senses stopped working, and even his vision began to go blurry.

Subaru couldn't feel the pain of his death.

Subaru couldn't smell the metallic-like scent of his blood.

Subaru couldn't taste the blood in his mouth.

Subaru couldn't hear the spirit's screams.

However, Subaru could still see the heartbreak on his beloved Beako's face.

After that small instant came to an end, Beatrice's figure grew blurrier until she was completely whited out. Everything before him vanished, signaling the end of his life.

"I love you." Subaru heard a voice whisper affectionately to him; however, the voice didn't belong to Beatrice. Suddenly, the white scene in front of him started to take shape and color.

"Hey, Subaru, are you okay?" Subaru heard someone ask him.

"H-Huh?" Subaru blurted out as he still couldn't process what he was seeing. After finally snapping back into reality, Subaru saw that the voice's owner was…

"Mom?" Subaru called out to the figure that looked just like his mother.

"What's the matter, Subaru?" Another voice asked the boy. After finding out that this voice belonged to his father, Subaru listened to him go on "You just blanked out all of a sudden. For a second, I thought you were about to make a really good joke, but you just kept standing there with this absent look on your face."

"O-Oh." Subaru barely managed to respond. After taking a second to think, Subaru realized that he went a few minutes back in time.

"Sorry about that." Subaru added to prove at the very least he can still speak coherently, despite his obvious shock.

Seeing the confused stares from his parents, Subaru thought desperately about what they were talking about before...

With that thought alone, Subaru realized what must have been the trigger behind this event. For whatever reason, the Witch doesn't want him to stay in this world. It's still unknown how Subaru arrived at that other world in the first place; however, it seems like it has something to do with the Witch. The only working theory Subaru had was that he was summoned to the other world, probably by the Witch who doesn't want him to leave. Whether this is all true or not is still up for debate; however, Subaru knew one truth.

If he tried to stay in this world again, tragedy would once again fall upon him in some manner.

After reaching that conclusion, Subaru calmed down as much as he could and said with a forced smile "I think… I think I should be heading back to the mansion now."

Subaru's abrupt answer took his parents by surprise; however, Kenichi asked skeptically "Are you sure? You look hesitant."

Although his father was usually silly, Subaru knew that he also has a sharp mind and was surprisingly intelligent. With all of that in mind, Subaru started to walk over to his parents as he answered "Of course I'm hesitant. I love the both of you so much. I want us to spend more time together as a family. But, I have to go back. I want to go back."

 _He wanted to go back so he would never have to see his parents' dead bodies ever again._

With that thought, the tears that slowly welled up in Subaru's eyes flowed freely down his face as he embraced his father and his mother who lovingly returned it.

"There, there." Naoko comforted her son as tears welled up in her eyes as well.

"Geez, kid. There's nothing manly about you." Kenichi scolded affectionately.

If things were different, Subaru probably would've chuckled at his father's statement; however, he instead thought to himself " _You two will be fine now. Even if I'm not here, you'll be fine. You're my amazing parents, after all._ "

"Sorry I got so mushy there." Subaru choked out the words as he wiped away his tears. After ending the embrace with his parents, he added to Beatrice "Well, we should probably be heading back now."

Although the spirit looked like she had something to say, she instead nodded in agreement.

As Subaru was about to return to his room, Subaru announced "Well, I'm going upstairs to get ready."

"Okay, but before Beatrice joins you, I want to talk to her first." Naoko answered her son.

Once the two ladies entered the dinning room, Beatrice asked "What did you want to talk to me about, I wonder?"

"Well, I just wanted to give you this." Naoko explained as she held out a picture for the spirit to take.

Taking the picture Naoko was holding, Beatrice examined it and realized that it was the picture of a young Subaru running for something called a sports festival.

"You seemed to like that picture, so I thought you should keep it. I still have a lot of pictures of my son, so I don't mind letting you have that one." Naoko explained to the little girl.

"I see…" Beatrice answered her. Holding the picture close to her chest, Beatrice went on "I've never gone shopping for clothes with another lady before. It was enjoyable, so you have my thanks, N-Naoko."

Smiling from the little girl's thanks, Naoko replied "Actually, I wanted to thank you as well. For being a good friend to my son. He gets really excited when he's around you, so I can tell you must've done something for him."

"Huh? That guy? I swear, Subaru gets excited even if he's watching paint dry. Saying that he's excitable around me is almost an insult, I suppose." Beatrice scoffed back at Naoko.

Surprised to hear Beatrice say that, Naoko went on "Really? Subaru was nothing like that three months ago. He was the kind of person that stayed in his room all day and avoided social interaction as much as he could."

"…Are we talking about the same person, I wonder?" Beatrice asked in bewilderment. The Subaru that Naoko was describing and the Subaru that she knew seemed completely different.

Giggling from Beatrice's comment, Naoko replied "That's what I want to know. Anyways, what I'm trying to ask is will you look after him for us? I haven't met with any of the other mansion residents, so you're the only person I can trust to ask."

Although she was initially surprised by Naoko's sudden request, Beatrice stated confidently "Of course I'll look after him. After all, that was my plan from the start. Honestly, Subaru is just so hopeless without me, I suppose."

"I knew I could count on you, Beatrice." Naoko smiled brightly from Beatrice's answer.

Upstairs in Subaru's room, the boy was slowly packing his things and tried his best to control his emotions. It seemed like every second the boy was on the verge of an emotional breakdown; however, he fought against this as to not worry his parents. The last thing Subaru wants to do is worry his parents right before he leaves.

"But… It's just so hard to get that out of my head…" Subaru spoke to no one as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. After giving his face a good smack, Subaru went back to packing his belongings while fighting against the urge to cry.

About five minutes later, Subaru finished packing and made his way downstairs to where his parents and Beatrice were waiting for him. It seems the spirit went back to wearing her usual colorful dress.

"Well, are you good to go, Subaru?" Kenichi asked his son with a smile.

"Yup, I got everything." Subaru replied with a smile of his own. Turning to the spirit, Subaru asked her "Are you ready to go, Beako?"

"I am, I suppose." Beatrice replied simply to the boy.

"Also, tell that stingy Roswaal guy to buy Wifi services. I can understand being old fashioned, but the world's going to leave him behind if he doesn't accept this new age." Kenichi said to both Subaru and Beatrice.

Kenichi's little remark actually earned a giggle out of the little girl who was clearly pleased by Roswaal's name being slandered. Since Subaru was unable to laugh, he simply smiled at his father's request.

Knowing that this moment couldn't go on forever, Subaru made his way to the doorway and before stepping outside, he said to his parents "Mom, dad, I really love you two."

"I love you too, Subaru." Naoko replied gently to her son.

"Hmpf, I wouldn't wrestle with people I didn't love." Kenichi answered who showed his affection in his own way.

Even though Subaru was still suffering from the previous timeline, he was able to find strength from his parents' smiling faces, and with a bright smile off his own, he turned to face them one more time before heading out.

"Okay! I'm going now!"

With those parting words, Subaru's time with his parents came to an end as he walked out the door with Beatrice holding his hand.

After Subaru and Beatrice left the house, they decided to go to an abandoned apartment complex since no one would witness Beatrice's Door Crossing there.

After stepping through an unfamiliar door, Subaru and Beatrice returned to the world from which they came. They returned to the room they shared in Roswaal's mansion.

"We're back, I suppose." Beatrice stated without a trace of emotion in her voice who was neither happy nor sad to be back.

"I suppose we are." Subaru replied who was devoid of emotion.

After finally being alone with the boy, Beatrice asked "Do you want to tell me what's going on, I wonder?"

For a second, Subaru was thinking about feigning ignorance; however, he knew Beatrice would see right through that.

After not getting a response from the boy, Beatrice went on "You've been acting strange ever since you decided to return here. Not only that, but… The Witch's scent…"

"The Witch's scent is really strong right now, right?" Subaru finished Beatrice's statement for her.

"Almost unbearably so, I suppose." Beatrice added who's faced seemed to tense up from the awful stench.

Fearing that Beatrice was about to ask more, Subaru tried bringing their conversation to a close "Beatrice, I need to be alone for a little while."

After a few seconds of silence, Subaru made his way to the door to find somewhere to be alone; however, before he could grab the doorknob, Beatrice broke the silence "That's no good, I'm afraid."

Stopping in his track, Subaru tried his hardest to hide his irritation as he replied "'That's no good'? Tell me, what about it is no good?"

"Because I won't let you be alone, I suppose." Beatrice answered as if she was stating an unchangeable fact.

Subaru couldn't deny that he wanted comfort from the spirit, so the boy turned around and listened the spirit's explanation "Our contract goes both ways, you know. Just like how you were contracted to care for me, it's only natural for you to reap the same benefits you gave me. Since you were contracted to make me your number one, I consider you my number one as well, and I can't just do nothing while my number one is in pain. It would shame me as a contracted spirit, I suppose."

Although Subaru was unable to experience happiness right now, the boy still felt his heartstrings being pulled by the spirit. In the end, Subaru lacked the strength to refuse her help.

Despite his hesitation, Subaru still asked half-jokingly "I'm a real mess right now. Do you mind if I cry and scream into your flat chest?"

"Do you really have to bring up the size of my chest? Although I'm content with how my chest is, I can't help but feel like I'm being insulted. Honestly, Tsun-" Beatrice was in the middle of scolding Subaru; however, she stopped herself once she noticed the fat tears running down his face.

Stretching her arms out towards the boy, Beatrice said gently "Come here, Subaru."

Accepting the spirit's invitation immediately, Subaru bolted towards the spirit; however, when he was just one step away from the spirit, Subaru lost all the strength in his legs and started to fall forward. Although Subaru fell to his knees, Beatrice managed to catch him as she wrapped her arms around the boy with his face colliding with her chest.

"Easy now." Beatrice spoke softly to the boy as she started patting his head.

What Subaru said about crying into her chest was a little bit of a joke; however, his legs really did give out and his face just naturally found its way there. Now that he was being embraced by the spirit, Subaru really couldn't hold himself back anymore as wrapped his arms tightly around her and he finally started to sob into her chest.

"Beako… Beako..! I'm… I'm…" Subaru tried speaking between his sobs.

With his guilt tormenting him, Subaru continued to sob "Beako, I'm… I'm sorry, Beako! I'm sorry! I'm… sorry! I-I'm sorry!"

The boy was sorry for reasons he could never fully explain to the spirit.

Resting her chin on the top of Subaru's head, Beatrice held the boy tighter as she whispered affectionately "It's okay, Subaru."

Shaking his head, Subaru continued to sob "N-No! It's not-"

"Yes, it is." Beatrice interrupted the boy and continued "It's okay, Subaru. You're obviously apologizing to me because you've done something wrong, am I correct? I may have no idea what you have done, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I forgive you, I suppose."

"That doesn't make any sense! How could you forgive me if you…" Subaru tried asking the spirit; however, he spoke too quickly and needed to catch his breath.

As she continued holding the boy close, Beatrice reminded Subaru "Remember what I said on that water attraction earlier? I told you that I'd forgive you if you held me tightly."

Even though Subaru did remember the spirit saying that, he knew that she was only talking about forgiving him in that one instance; however, before he could argue, Beatrice added "You even said it yourself a while ago. That I would always forgive you in the end. Do you remember, I wonder?"

Subaru remembered that as well; however, he was only joking about it.

After not getting a response out of the boy, Beatrice continued "I've already decided to put my faith in you. That's what it means for you to be my number one. Therefore, I have faith in the fact that it's impossible for you to do anything that I'm unwilling to forgive."

Beatrice's kind words were too much for the boy who confessed "I don't… deserve this. Not after I did that!"

"As far as I'm concerned, whether you deserve it or not is irrelevant. I'm doing this of my own free will and because I want to." Beatrice argued back. Once Subaru started to calm down a bit, Beatrice asked "Speaking of things I want to do, Subaru, can you show me your face, I wonder?"

Not having any clue of the spirit's intentions, Subaru simply complied with her request as he lifted his face from her chest. Immediately after he looked up at her face, Subaru saw Beatrice leaning towards him and her face was just millimeters away from his own.

The next thing Subaru knew, Beatrice's lips made contact with his cheek and she stayed like that for a good few seconds until her face retreated.

With her rosy cheeks and timid voice, Beatrice mumbled "I just… wanted to give that back to you, I suppose."

The next thing Subaru saw was Beatrice shaking her head violently as if to shake off her embarrassment, and it somehow seemed to be working. Once a confident look appeared on her, Beatrice ordered "Now that you've calmed down a bit, go lay down and get some rest. You're exhausted both mentally and physically, so I'm sure you would humiliate me as your contracted spirit if you tried working today."

Subaru was about to protest; however, Beatrice saw this coming as she asked threateningly "Do you have a complaint, I wonder?"

Not having the strength to argue against her at this point, Subaru had no choice but to give in "Okay, you win."

Seeing the boy give in, Beatrice couldn't help but smile as she added "Good, now get some rest. I'll let the others know that you'll be absent today. And don't you dare think about doing something reckless the second I turn my back on you."

Obeying Beatrice's orders, Subaru got in his bed and started laying down. The moment Subaru's back started resting on his bed, his exhaustion finally caught up with him and he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment.

Deciding to stay awake for just a little while longer, Subaru asked the spirit "Why are you being so sweet? Normally, I'd call it disturbing, but I'm not really in the mood to joke around."

"If you're not in the mood for such buffoonery, then don't bring it up in the first place, I suppose." Beatrice scolded; however, there wasn't a trace of harshness in her voice.

After choosing her next words carefully, Beatrice answered with a hint of shyness in her voice "You can consider this kindness a special service. While it's too taxing on my pride to do often, I still think that I need to show you kindness like this every once and awhile. After all, it's the same kindness you gave to me when you brought me out of the Forbidden Archives, I suppose."

"Plus, I don't want you to suffer where I can see you, so you really left me no choice here." Beatrice added.

Noticing the tears marks that he left on the spirit's dress, Subaru apologized "I'm sorry for showing you my unsightly side. You had to put up with all my screaming and now you have my snot all over your dress."

Looking down at her dirty dress, Beatrice couldn't help but sigh "Please don't say such disgusting things so easily. Because of you, my elegant dress needs to be washed after I just put it back on. Also, your submissive attitude is embarrassing, so just get some rest for now. Oh, do you need anything, I wonder?"

For Subaru, it felt refreshing for the spirit to finally berate him which almost made the boy laugh. Finally succumbing to his sleepiness, Subaru answered "I'm okay. At this point, the only thing I need is sleep."

"And you, I suppose." Subaru added and then finally closed his eyes. It only took a few seconds for him to fall asleep. Without the spirit's comfort, Subaru's heartache would've kept him awake; however, Beatrice's warmth was overpowering. It didn't erase his trauma or make him forget about the horrors; however, the spirit still managed to give the boy peace for the moment.

"How you can fall asleep so quickly after all of that is beyond me, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she listened to the boy's snoring; however, she kept thinking about Subaru's last statement.

" _And you, I suppose."_ Subaru's words seemed to echo inside the spirit's mind. As her rosy cheeks gained color, Beatrice complained "Honestly, it still feels like that guy is insulting me, I suppose."

Walking towards the bed Subaru was sleeping on, Beatrice observed his seemingly sleeping body as she whispered "Are you still awake, I wonder?"

After not getting a response, Beatrice felt conflicted about what she was going to do next. The spirit wanted to do something to the boy; however, her pride would be crushed if he was somehow still awake to experience it.

With a light blush on her face, Beatrice reasoned aloud "Well, even if he is still awake, it's not like he's in the mood for teasing me, I suppose."

Still not getting a response from the seemingly asleep Subaru, Beatrice decided to go through with it as she smiled "Tsunbaru."

Resting her hand softly on his cheek, Beatrice once again kissed the boy, this time on his forehead. After taking a step away from Subaru, Beatrice blushed softly as she whispered "Please get better soon."

All of a sudden, Beatrice heard the door behind her open and a voice asked softly "Lady Beatrice, is Subaru-"

"Kyaaaa!" Beatrice screamed who was discovered at the worst possible time. Turning around to find the culprit, Beatrice saw Rem standing at the doorway.

Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and anger, Beatrice shushed the maid "Shhhh!"

Despite the fact that Beatrice was the one making the loud noises, Rem decided not to bring that up and instead asked "Lady Beatrice, may I have a word with you?"

The worried expression on Rem's face dissolved Beatrice's anger as the spirit remembered " _Of course, she can smell it too_."

Walking towards the maid, Beatrice agreed to speak with her "You may. If you happened to overhear anything that was discussed between myself and Subaru, then you should know that he's taking the day off at my request. Surely that won't be a problem for that stingy guy, correct?"

The spirit continued to discuss things with the maid as Subaru continued to sleep in bed.

Although the nightmare was over for now, it would still soon come back to haunt the boy. For now, Subaru simply enjoyed peace as he went back to his daily life at the mansion.

 **Author's notes: Finally! After teasing that scene over four months ago, I'm so happy that I've finally reached this point!**

 **Holy cow. It actually didn't take me a month to update! I'd consider that an achievement if it wasn't for the fact that it really shouldn't take that long for me to update anyways. Regardless, I'm happy this chapter actually came out on time.**

 **This chapter came out a week earlier than what I expected and the reason for that is I wrote half of it in a day. To put things in perspective, it usually takes me five days to complete a chapter, but for some reason, I was on a roll yesterday! It was funny, because I wrote 4000 words without stopping and I wondered how much time had passed. Turns out that five hours went by without my noticing! I know I talked about how it was going to be hard for me to write about the dark things in this chapter, but it was actually really easy (and admittedly fun).**

 **The reason I love Re:Zero is because it puts it's characters, mostly Subaru, through all these impossibly painful hardships where you see all these raw and extreme emotions on display. To put it simply, I love Re:Zero because it is extremely emotional, and I hoped I captured a little bit of that emotion with Subaru's death in this chapter.**

 **Originally, Subaru was supposed to die from shooting himself, but then I realized Beatrice wouldn't just stand there and watch, so to make it more emotional, I had the spirit try so hard to save Subaru, only for her to be the one to end his life by accident in the end.**

 **Well, that's about it for now. The suffering is over for now, but I already thought of a new arc (which is hopefully shorter) to continue the story with a little bit. The next chapter is going to be pure fluff though, just like the fourth chapter. Anyways, here's a sneak peak of this next arc I'm planning; however, it probably won't make much sense now.**

As Subaru looked up at the tower before him, he couldn't help but sigh "I still can't believe we're breaking into this place."

"It's a little late to be saying that now, Subaru." Rem pointed out that they've already broken in.

Continuing to look up at the tower, the sheer size intimidated Subaru as he said "It's been awhile since I've gone up there, but I never expected that I'd have to take the stairs."

"Save the nostalgia for your meeting with her, I suppose." Beatrice told the boy.

Pointing out something that Subaru said, Rem asked "Is there another way to get up there besides the stairs?"

Nodding his head, Subaru answered the maid "Yeah, but we can't use it because the power is turned off. Usually, you take the elevator up there, although some people call it the 'elebator'." As Subaru said that last part, he gave the spirit a cheeky grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I suppose." Beatrice scoffed.

With their discussion coming to a close, the three made their way up the absurdly long staircase.

"Damn, Beako. You're really making this difficult for me. The last time we were here, you didn't make things such a pain!" Subaru panted as he continued to climb the steps of the tower.

Beatrice, who was on Subaru's back, scolded the boy **"** It's rude to badmouth people who are in your presence! Also, I have no memory of this thing, I suppose!"

Beatrice not remembering the tower didn't surprise Subaru. After all, it was impossible for the spirit on his back to remember something she never experienced.

As the three of them continued to climb the tower, a lone girl with white hair stood at the top, awaiting that certain person's arrival.


	10. Barusu's Revenge

_Barusu's Revenge_

"Phew, today was rough!" Subaru complained as he entered his room. Tired from all the chores he completed, Subaru immediately collapsed on his bed.

"Complaining like that is disgraceful, I suppose." Beatrice replied who was sitting on the bed.

With his face buried in his pillow, Subaru mumbled something incoherently.

Not hearing what the boy had said, Beatrice asked "I'm afraid I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that, I wonder?"

Lifting his face up a little, Subaru's smirk was still hidden by the pillow as he teased "Sorry, can you say that again? I'm having trouble hearing you from all the way over there."

Falling for the boy's trap, Beatrice moved closer to the boy as she repeated "Honestly. I said, can you repeat-"

Before Beatrice could repeat her request, Subaru's arms lunged out towards the spirit. Securing his prize with an embrace, Subaru went back to laying down with Beatrice on top of him. Their faces were only separated by a thin amount of space as Subaru held the spirit close.

Not amused by the turn of events, Beatrice asked "What are you doing, I wonder?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? My Beako batteries are low so I'm recharging." Subaru replied with a wide grin on his face.

Since the spirit had gotten used to the boy's buffoonery, Beatrice sighed "Honestly, your spontaneous shenanigans knows no bounds. Do what you want, I suppose."

"Come on. Where's the cold loli attitude that I know and love? It just doesn't feel right if you're not belittling me." Subaru asked who started to lose his previous enthusiasm.

It's been almost a month since the two visited Subaru's parents. While Subaru seemed dejected a few days after returning, he returned to his normal quirky self with some time and comfort. Since then, Beatrice has been more tolerant of the boy.

"You're an irredeemable masochist, I suppose." Beatrice scoffed at the boy.

After chuckling from the spirit's insult, Subaru went on to ask "So, are you ever going to make me fulfil my promise to you? You know, the one where you get to make me do any one thing."

With her cheeks becoming warm, Beatrice lied as she looked away from the boy "It hasn't been on my mind, I suppose."

Not happy with the spirit's response, Subaru replied "Ha? Come on, I already owe Ram a favor, so owing you a favor too is killing me. It feels like a loan that keeps building up interest."

Turning back to face the boy, Beatrice scolded angrily "Using such an analogy for a promise. Do you think you have some sort of debt with me, I wonder?"

Sensing the spirit's blatant anger, Subaru tried calming her down "It's not like that. I just want to do something for my number one."

To Subaru's surprise, the spirit was at a loss for words and a bright blush rested on her face.

"Don't tell me. You've fallen for me all over again, right?" Subaru added to tease the spirit. Knowing that her embarrassment can easily turn into anger, Subaru tried changing her mood that way.

"S-Shut up, I suppose!" Beatrice replied softly with no trace of anger in her voice.

Subaru's plan to anger the spirit backfired with Beatrice becoming more embarrassed as a result of his teasing. Sometimes, the spirit gave him warm looks that blatantly say without words "I want something from you." The look on her face right now is the same look she gave him when they were on top of the Eiffel Tower a month ago.

With his plan completely failing and Beatrice having a serious look on her face, Subaru tried changing the subject nervously "A-Anyways, if you don't have any requests right now, I won't force you."

Summoning as much courage as she could, Beatrice answered hesitantly "Well, there is one thing I desire from you, I suppose."

-The next day-

Tragedy always seems to strike where one least expects it.

"UWAAAAAAAA!" A boy's scream echoed throughout the mansion. The screaming belonged to Subaru who had just suffered beyond all comprehension.

After all, the boy had just lost something precious.

"What?" A girl's voice asked coldly who was unamused by the boy's outburst.

Turning his rage towards the girl, Subaru howled like a rabid dog "Y-YOU!"

Scrambling to the floor to check his beloved's condition, Subaru's worst fears were realized.

The power to his portable gaming device had shut off.

This whole scene started when Ram accidentally bumped Subaru's gaming device off the counter, causing it to suffer multiple scratches and even turned the power off.

Fearing for the worst, Subaru frantically tried to turn the device back on, and to his relief, it did power on; however, there was one huge problem.

Subaru hadn't saved his game in a while, so he lost a lot of progress, and most notably, his favorite new addition to his team: a cute water monster with absurd attacking power.

Unable to handle his monster's "death", Subaru screamed out its nickname "Polka-Dot!"

"Weirdo." Ram spoke dismissively and left the room.

As he watched the maid leave the room, Subaru thought with disbelief " _She called me a weirdo."_

At that moment, Subaru's unyielding rage ascended him into the rankings of **GOD,** and **GOD** was fresh out of mercy. Knowing that he couldn't let the maid go unpunished, Subaru met up with Beatrice and the two entered the Forbidden Archives since it's the most secure place in the mansion.

"I'd rather betray the world than let the world betray me!" Subaru declared with his anger resurfacing.

"You're not cunning enough to betray anyone, I suppose." Beatrice sighed and then went on to ask "So, let me get this straight. You're mad because that maid gave your device a few scratches and you lost a little play time, am I correct? Isn't it your own fault for not saving frequently, I wonder?"

The spirit came to know such terminology because she recently started playing video games as well; however, the language difference was a hurdle for the spirit who couldn't read Japanese fluently yet.

With the spirit's comment irking him, Subaru exclaimed "How naïve! What if you lost a ton of progress because of another person's incompetence?!"

Unable to comprehend how Subaru's anger came to be, Beatrice sighed "That gaming stuff is simply a mere pastime for me. It would be irritating to lose progress, but it's not something to get so upset about. Your attitude is childish, I suppose."

Clutching his heart dramatically, Subaru fell to the floor and whimpered "Your words stab through me like knives. Tell me, who was the one who introduced you to the world of electronic entertainment? Would you bite the hand that feeds you?! Remember when you foolish humans built a tower to Heaven? God was outraged! I feel exactly the same way right now!"

"Need I remind you who the human is out of the two of us, I wonder?" Beatrice added who completely ignored the rest of Subaru's speech.

Seeing no end in sight to their arguing, Beatrice proposed "If you're so upset about it, then maybe I can be of assistance. This will be a special service, of course, but I'll let you use my lap as a pillow, I suppose."

Subaru was caught completely off guard by the spirit's offer. It was indeed rare, but Beatrice did offer the boy her lap a few times over the past month. Shaking his head, Subaru answered "N-No. This crime must not go unpunished, after all."

"Are you sure?" Beatrice asked who looked surprised by the boy's refusal.

In reality, Subaru had already calmed down; however, he already came up with something that he and the spirit could do together to get back at Ram. Would he sacrifice that plan just to lay down in her lap for a little bit? Beatrice's offer was more than tempting for Subaru who was visibly faltering.

After shaking off his hesitation, Subaru exclaimed "No, it's time to act! Let's go humiliate Ram and then go surfing afterwards!"

After Subaru refused her lap, Beatrice felt a little bitter as she sighed "You're more likely to embarrass yourself. I'll have you know that I'll have no part in this buffoonery. Also, what's surfing, I wonder?"

Making stuff up as he went, Subaru explained to the spirit "Surfing is something you do after getting back at the people who wronged you. Anyways, it's not like we'll be hurting her. We're just giving her a little scare, that's all. You know what? I'll make you the same deal as last time. If you help me with this, then I'll do any one thing that you say."

With her thoughts trailing back to the events from last night, Beatrice exclaimed "A-Are you saying that you want to do 'that' again, I wonder?"

With his face turning a dark shade of red, Subaru yelled back in embarrassment "Idiot! That's not what I'm talking about!" After taking a second to calm down, Subaru explained "You can ask me to do whatever one thing you want, but if you choose that again, then I guess I would have no choice."

After carefully considering Subaru's proposal, Beatrice agreed because of her own desires. Coming to an agreement, the two left the library and started roaming the mansion.

"So, what does the first step in your plan involve, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as she held the boy's hand.

Smiling from the spirit's question, Subaru replied "First things first, we need some info on our target. To do that, we need to talk to- Oh, hey there, Rem!"

Subaru halted his speech when they came across the cute blue-haired maid.

Delighted to see Subaru call out to her, Rem smiled "Hello, Subaru. Are you taking a break?"

Smiling back at the maid, Subaru answered "Yeah, everything's good on my end. Rem, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, you can ask me anything. For instance, if you wanted to ask me on a date, then I'd happily accept." Rem replied whose eyes seemed to be sparkling.

If the maid had a tail, Subaru was sure that it would be wagging excitedly right now. Feeling a little overwhelmed by the maid, Subaru asked "Maybe another time. I wanted to know more about Ram. I've been wanting to get along with her better, but it's kind of hard with her aloof attitude. Does she have any, for a lack of a better word, weaknesses that I can exploit to get to know her better?"

Puffing her cheeks, Rem scolded the boy "Subaru, it's rude to ask me about other girls."

Once she saw the panic on Subaru's face, Rem added with tease "Just kidding. Since my sister is amazing in every regard, a lot of people feel too intimidated to get to know her. As long as you continue to get along with her as you usually do, I'm sure my sister will come to trust you eventually; although, it might take a few years. Just be nice to her, okay?"

" _Sure, I'll be nice to Satan himself if it means avenging my sweet Polka-Dot."_ Subaru thought to himself as he replied to the maid "Sure thing. It's not like I hate her or anything."

With their conversation coming to an end, Subaru and Beatrice went back to walking around the mansion as Beatrice asked "So, did you learn anything about that maid, I wonder?"

"Nope." Subaru answered immediately and then added "But that's not going to stop me! I've already come up with a plan."

"I'm surprised your brain has the capacity to devise a plan. Well, you may as well share it with me, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she looked up at Subaru with interest.

After Subaru whispered the plan to the spirit, the two put on their outfits and headed for the nearby village. The plan involved meeting up with Ram on her way back from picking up supplies. Subaru was wearing the cloak he got from Emilia, and Beatrice…

"Why do I only get this rag, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed as she walked with Subaru.

It looked like Beatrice was wearing a pathetic ghost costume. It really was a white rag with two holes cut out for Beatrice to see.

"Because my cloak wouldn't fit you and we needed something to hide those drills of yours." Subaru reasoned who had to repress the urge to laugh at her ridiculous attire.

Although she couldn't fault Subaru's reasoning, Beatrice couldn't help but sigh "Also, remind me again why I had to come along with you? I'm not sure why I'm needed for this, I suppose."

Sensing Beatrice's lack of motivation, Subaru praised her "You're here because you have a better shot at fooling Ram than me. I'm not good at acting, but I know you can pull it off without a hitch."

Falling for the boy's praise, Beatrice answered proudly "While I do have some complaints, I will indulge you since you're speaking nicely of me, I suppose."

" _I can't believe she fell for it."_ Subaru thought who made a mental note to never entrust the spirit with roles like this in more serious situations.

The real reason Subaru brought the spirit along was for insurance. Subaru knew that Beatrice's poor acting, coupled with her unmistakable high-pitched voice would give her away immediately, but that was part of the fun and it also ensured their safety. Ram wouldn't do anything drastic knowing that Beatrice would be on the other end of the punishment.

This whole plan wasn't to get back at Ram, but rather it was for Subaru's entertainment to see how Beatrice and Ram would react in this situation. With Beatrice acting like a fool and Ram being unable to do anything, it reminded Subaru of the age-old question what would happen if an unstoppable force met an immovable force.

Once the pink-haired girl came into sight, the two approached the lone maid as Subaru stated dramatically "Stop right there!"

"Yes, in fact!" Beatrice added who flung her hand out towards the maid.

Ram stood dumbfounded in front of the two fools. The maid could put together that it was Subaru wearing his cloak again, but she was surprised to find out that Beatrice was with him. Ram had always thought Beatrice was above such foolishness, but she was wrong.

Deciding to play along for the moment, Ram simply asked "Who are you two?"

"We are the highwaymen of justice!" Subaru boldly declared despite the obvious contradiction in his statement.

"Yes, we are, in fact!" Beatrice added to Subaru's statement who could somehow keep up with his bold acting.

Although Subaru was surprised to see Beatrice keeping up with him, he reminded her in a whisper "Beako, the line!"

"R-Right." Beatrice replied in a hushed voice and then went on to state triumphantly "If you want passage, then leave your water and food, I suppose!"

"That's… the wrong line." Subaru sighed who didn't even bother whispering.

After realizing her mistake, Beatrice became a little timid as she asked "You're right, I suppose. What was it again?"

After Subaru whispered the line into her ear, Beatrice recoiled as she blushed with fury "H-How dare you, I suppose! Making a lady such as myself say such vulgar things!"

Seeing that Subaru wasn't budging on the issue, Beatrice reluctantly gave in as she pointed her finger towards the maid and declared "Fine! Listen, s-shithead! Prepare to meet your doom!"

After the spirit declared this, everything went silent with Ram and Subaru staring at her to see how she would back up that declaration; however, the spirit just stood there and seemed to be shaking from being put on the spot. Subaru started to hunch over to repress his laughter.

Becoming tired of the situation, Ram sighed from the absurdity "Look, Baru-"

"Are these two giving you trouble, Ram?" Another voice interrupted the maid.

Turning around to find the owner of the voice, Subaru was shocked to find out that Emilia has shown up. Their situation became grave due to Emilia's obliviousness who would never recognize the two of them under their simple disguises.

"U-Umm, don't you know who we are, Emilia-t-" Subaru was in the middle of explaining but was interrupted by Ram's following explanation.

"Yes, Lady Emilia. It seems like they intend on stealing these supplies I'm transporting." Ram explained to the half-elf calmly.

"H-Hey, we never said anything about-" Subaru was in the middle of arguing, but then he remembered Beatrice's earlier mistake " _Leave your food and water, I suppose!"_

"Oopsie, I suppose." Beatrice uttered once she remembered her mistake.

Feeling his rage from earlier resurfacing, Subaru shook Beatrice back and forth as he yelled out "'Oopsie'? 'OOPSIE'?! Do you think you can get off the hook with a cute little phrase like that?!"

"That's enough, villains." Subaru stopped shaking the spirit once he heard that statement escape Emilia's lips.

Adding to Emilia's statement, Ram smirked "That's right, Lady Emilia. Villains must not go unpunished."

Since Emilia came from the mansion and Ram came from the village, they surrounded him on both sides, leaving no escape routes available to him.

"No way! A pincer attack?!" Subaru exclaimed who unconsciously pulled Beatrice closer because of his own fright.

"Don't forget about me!" The cat spirit Puck said as he manifested. Already knowing who his enemies were, Puck wore an apologetic smile.

"B-Beako, how's our chances, I wonder?" Subaru asked whose face was making contract with the spirit's.

As she watched her Bubby create several icicles in air, Beatrice gulped "We are doomed, I suppose."

After hearing Beatrice's response, Subaru grabbed the spirit's hand and immediately broken into a mad dash while screaming at the top of his lungs "R-Retreat!"

Subaru and Beatrice ran away like wild dogs.

"You won't get away!" Subaru heard Puck say from behind.

Not wanting to get killed by the cat spirit because of a ridiculous misunderstanding, Subaru pleaded "Beako! Do the thing!"

"R-Right, I suppose!" Beatrice answered who could somehow understand what Subaru was referring to. After raising her hand up, Beatrice summoned a portal in front of the two. Seeing the portal in front of him, Subaru picked up Beatrice and jumped into the portal.

After coming out on the other side of the portal, Subaru and Beatrice fell softly on a bed.

"Wow. We're back in my room, aren't we?" Subaru uttered who was still in shock from the whole situation.

With something tapping him on the back, Subaru realized that he landed on top of Beatrice whose face was smothered in his chest. After getting off the spirit, Subaru saw the sour expression on her face.

"You okay, Beako?" Subaru asked who couldn't get a reading on her emotions.

After taking a huge breath of air, Beatrice sighed "Not only did you make me go along with your tasteless shenanigans, but you also turned Bubby against me and put me into such a hopeless situation."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Beako." Subaru apologized half-heartedly and then added "Still, it's very impressive that we managed to get away from Puck, and it's all thanks to your amazing skills!"

As the boy rubbed his cheek against hers, Beatrice explained "It's very likely that he let us go. The only person who could see through my brilliant acting is Bubby, so I'm sure he realized it was us. With that in mind, I'm certain that Bubby was simply playing with us to amuse that silly girl. We wouldn't have come out unscathed if he was serious, I suppose."

"I guess that explains why we're still alive." Subaru added who decided not to correct Beatrice's statement about her acting. After saying that, Subaru broke into abrupt laughter.

As Beatrice watched Subaru laugh, she asked "What is there to laugh at, I wonder?!"

"Well, it was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Subaru replied in between his laughter.

"Your idea of fun is warped, I suppose." Beatrice scolded the boy; however, a smile crept up on her face until she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

After they shared that small moment, Subaru's break came to an end, so he went about his daily chores. After the boy completed his tasks for the day, he headed back to his room with thoughts swarming about Beatrice.

Subaru specifically thought about Beatrice's request from last night, a request that he fulfilled.

"Geez." Subaru scratched his cheek as a soft blush appeared on his face. When he spent time with the spirit earlier, his mind was too focused on getting back at the maid to think about last night; however, those memories came flooding back.

Not knowing how to handle his emotions, Subaru rationalized in his head " _It's not like I did anything immoral. Yes, she's short, but she's not an actual child. Seriously, what am I agonizing about here?"_

Even though Subaru asked that question, he already knew the answer. It was the clear difference between himself and Beatrice.

The boy was human, but the girl was a spirit.

Since Subaru didn't know about the existence of spirit's until recently, he understood very little about Beatrice. She looks like a human, she talks like a human, she feels like a human; however, she's something different. What Subaru was confused about is the dividing line between himself, a human, and Beatrice, a spirit.

With these thoughts still plaguing him, Subaru wondered " _What we did last night, was that really-"_

"KYAAAAAAA!" A bloodcurdling screech rang throughout the mansion.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Subaru's body went numb as he uttered "Beatrice?"

Fearing for the worst, Subaru dashed towards the dining hall. Even though Subaru thought about breaking down the door, he instead yanked it open as he screamed "Beako, are you alright?!"

The first thing Subaru saw was Emilia and Puck looking confused; however, when he scanned the room, he found Beatrice kneeling on the floor, hiding her face with her hands. Running over to the spirit, Subaru couldn't make out any injuries, but her body was shivering as she appeared to be terrified.

"Myyy, is everything alright in here?" Subaru heard someone ask whose voice could only belong to Roswaal.

Not paying the owner of the mansion any mind, Subaru continued to panic as he asked the spirit "Hey, Beako, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Finally realizing Subaru's presence, Beatrice lowered her hands to reveal her watery eyes. With her lips quivering, Beatrice choked out "S-Subaru, what are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do about the baby in my stomach, I wonder..?"

"…Eh?" Subaru uttered who was baffled by the spirit's question; however, once he realized what the spirit was accusing him of, Subaru exclaimed "EHHHH?!"

Before Subaru could say anything else, Emilia scolded "Honestly, Subaru. You should take more responsibility for your actions. After what you did to Beatrice last night, you're going to become a father, you know."

"Wait… No… But…" Subaru tried arguing; however, he couldn't make a coherent statement. Instead of trying to fight this battle alone, he looked around for help. Without him noticing, Ram and Rem had entered the room as well. Judging from the tears that welled up in Rem's eyes and the disgusted look on Ram's face, it seems they heard everything. On the other hand, Roswaal was hunched over and he was clearly trying to stop himself from laughing with the way his mouth trembled.

Looking over at Puck, Subaru once again found an apologetic smile on his face as he appeared to be looking away. It was obvious that Subaru wasn't getting any help for this mess.

Trying to get a hold of the situation, Subaru asked Beatrice "What did you tell them?!"

"I only told them the truth, I suppose!" Beatrice roared back as tears raced down her cheeks.

Subaru has never seen the spirit so emotional like this. One second, Beatrice was terrified and now she was a flaming fury. With intentions of calming the spirit and rationalizing the situation, Subaru mumbled "B-But, all we did was-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Beatrice screamed at the boy. Grabbing Subaru by the collar, Beatrice went off "I'm not ready to be a mommy, I suppose! Why would you do that to me knowing the consequences?! Why..?!"

Unleashing all of the bottled-up emotions within her, Beatrice shook the boy back and forth violently and yelled like a crazed maniac "You never told me that kissing would produce offspring, I suppose! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT KISSING WOULD PRODUCE OFFSPRING, I SUPPOSE!"

"Huh?" Subaru uttered whose mind went blank.

Remembering whose naivety almost got him killed earlier today, Subaru asked as Beatrice kept shaking him "Emilia-tan, did you tell Beako how babies are made?"

With a smug smile and a hand to her chest, Emilia boldly declared "Yes, I did. Even I know how babies are made, you know!"

" _Clearly you don't!"_ Subaru mentally screamed; however, it was impossible to be angry at Emilia's adorable innocence.

This whole situation became clear to Subaru. Emilia, in her pure innocence, must have unintentionally misinformed Beatrice of baby-making, which caused Beatrice to think that she's pregnant when she's actually not.

Breaking character, Roswaal couldn't contain himself anymore as he started laughing at the scene. Even though Subaru has never heard the man laugh like this, that was the least of Subaru's concerns at the moment.

Getting tired of Beatrice shaking him, Subaru snapped "I hate to break it to you guys, but that's NOT how babies are made!"

The shocked expression on Emilia's face seemed extreme as she exclaimed "No way! You're lying to me! After all, Puck's the one who told me that kisses make babies!"

After finding out the mastermind's true identity, Subaru shot the cat spirit a death glare that made even him feel unsettled as he started whistling randomly as if he wasn't involved in the situation.

"Are you calling Bubby a liar, I wonder?!" Beatrice asked as she glared daggers at the boy.

Fed up with everything, Subaru snapped again "Well I'm not calling him a truther!"

Letting out a huge sigh, Subaru started to explain "Prepare yourselves, because I'm about to tell you how babies are ACTUALLY made. You see-" Before Subaru started to explain, the boy's anger diminished and all he was left with was bashfulness and a blushed face.

"You see, umm…" Subaru tried explaining yet again, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about such mature things.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Subaru turned around to see Rem offer "Subaru, please let me explain to Beatrice and Emilia about baby making. I have a very clear understanding of the process so- W-Wait, it's not what you think! I may sometimes be a bad girl, but I am not someone anyone would consider indecent! I just think of you sometimes and-"

"Rem." Subaru interrupted the panicking maid. Putting a hand on her head, Subaru showed her a look of genuine gratitude as he smiled "Thanks. They're all yours."

"Yes!" Rem smiled back as she went to educate the two ladies about the subject of baby making. Too embarrassed by the topic, Subaru made a hasty escape who was grateful for Rem's offer to teach them.

Going back to his room, Subaru laid down on his bed for about ten minutes until his door opened, revealing Beatrice who was blushing.

As Subaru kept looking up at the ceiling, Subaru asked "So, how was your lesson?"

"Humans really are depraved creatures, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she got on the bed.

"Honestly, there really is knowledge that I'm better off not knowing, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she buried her face in a pillow.

Patting the spirit's adorable head, Subaru smiled "You know what they say. The less questions you ask, the simpler the world becomes."

Moving her face up from the pillow to speak, Beatrice replied "That's the outlook of a person who's indulging their own ignorance, but I can understand the notion that some things are better left unknown, I suppose."

"Still, isn't it such a relief to find out that you're not pregnant?" Subaru continued to tease the spirit.

With that embarrassing scene still fresh in her mind, Beatrice sulked "Can you please not bring that up anymore. I've already learned my lesson about trusting that silly girl. Her naivety is absurd, I suppose. Regardless, since I'm a spirit, it's impossible for me to get pregnant… I think."

Seeing an obvious discrepancy, Subaru pointed it out "You know, when people end a statement with 'I think', it kind of nullifies the statement. For someone who says she can't get pregnant, you seemed pretty worried about it earlier. Seriously, Beako, you're almost as gullible as Emilia and that's pretty bad."

"I feel like that silly girl is the one being insulted here, I suppose." Beatrice grumbled.

With a smug smile, Subaru defended Emilia's name "Emilia is an angel, so it's okay when she's gullible, but you were just being ridiculous."

Resting her head on the pillow, Beatrice looked away from Subaru as she complained "I can't help but feel like I'm being treated unfairly, I suppose. If you find that girl to be so enticing, why not go be with her instead?"

Sensing the bitterness in Beatrice's words, Subaru blurted out "Whoa! Beako, could you be..?!" Subaru was ready for the spirit to counter him at any moment; however, she never did. At first, Subaru really didn't believe Beatrice was jealous; however, when the spirit didn't respond, the boy became a little nervous.

Subaru knew he was dense when it came to the subject of girls; however, he still knew one thing to never do to them, and that was to provoke their jealousy.

Starting to take Beatrice's complaint seriously, Subaru stated honestly "I… I really do like Emilia. I love Emilia, but in the end, I chose you. So… just take the hint, idiot."

A few seconds went by uncomfortably with silence in the air until Beatrice replied "I see. So, you were settling for me then?"

Since Beatrice had the wrong idea entirely, Subaru got a little angry as he stated "No, you freaking idiot! What I'm saying is-" Before Subaru could finish, the spirit's giggling stopped him in his tracks.

Turning to face the boy, Beatrice smiled "Settle down now. I was only teasing, I suppose."

While the whole pregnancy scare was the most surprising event of the day, this moment was a close second with Subaru uttering in disbelief "Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my Beako?"

Drawing close to the boy, Beatrice smirked and teased "I'm simply compromising on a personality that better suits our relationship. Even though that silly girl is foolish, even a foolish girl like her has enough sense to set her sights on someone better than you, I suppose."

Trying to steer the conversation away from Emilia, Subaru asked about their relationship "Didn't you say you hated relationships defined by humans? When you talk about our relationship, what do you mean?"

Subaru's question did surprise the spirit who didn't know how to respond at first; however, Beatrice held Subaru's hand and explained "It is true. I do hate relationships defined by humans, but that's because none of those relationships fit us. I can't think of you as a family member, and yet I value you more than a friend. I'm also not comfortable with the idea of us being lovers either. No matter how much I tried to pin a relationship on us, nothing fit. Perhaps, it would be better to let our feelings define what we are to each other, I suppose."

Feeling the spirit's grip on his hand grow tighter, Subaru felt the mood starting to change as he said her name in confusion "Beako?"

After looking hesitant for a few seconds, Beatrice looked up at Subaru with her cheeks dyed a cherry-like color. With the same look she gave to the boy on top of the Eiffel Tower, Beatrice confessed "Subaru, you are someone I care for above all others."

The spirit's confession was like a bombshell for Subaru who wasn't mentally prepared for such a serious talk. With a light blush on his face, Subaru exclaimed "Geez, you really know how to leave me with nothing to say. Usually you're too prideful to say such embarrassing things."

Unfazed by Subaru's reply, Beatrice stated without hesitation "I can say this because my feelings for you are worth more than my pride, I suppose."

This statement made by the spirit really did leave Subaru speechless this time who couldn't believe she was saying such things; however, he still knew what she was going to say next, but he didn't know how to respond.

Coming closer to the boy, Beatrice asked in a whisper "So… Will you kiss me again, I wonder?"

The spirit's question caused Subaru's emotions to go into complete chaos, just as that same question did the previous night. Before Subaru kissed the spirit the first time, he thought something along the lines of " _If Araragi can kiss Shinobu and Hachikuji, then I can kiss Beako, right?_ " In the end, Subaru reasoned that what he was doing was morally justified by the spirit's age and maturity, but there was an additional problem. Subaru gave into the moment and kissed the spirit because he did love her; however, that's where the problem lies.

Subaru loves the spirit, but he doesn't understand what kind of love it is. Just how Beatrice couldn't pin a name to their relationship, Subaru couldn't understand what kind of love he held for the spirit. Instead of finding an answer to that question, Subaru asked himself a simpler one " _Do I want to kiss her?"_

"Beako." Subaru called her name. Seeing the look of longing on the spirit's face, Subaru said "Slap me if you want me to stop."

Subaru didn't see the spirit's reaction to his statement since his eyes were closed. Hoping that the spirit would meet him halfway, Subaru drew closer to Beatrice until-

 _BAM!_

Something hard collided with his cheek. Opening his eyes from the pain, Subaru complained "Ow, geez! You didn't have to hit me that-"

Before Subaru could finish his sentence, something blocked his lips from speaking. Surely enough, it was Beatrice's lips making contact with his. Even if Subaru had something to say, the boy was unable to speak for the moment, so he closed his eyes to enjoy their oath by kiss.

A few seconds later, their lips parted and the two looked away from each other bashfully. After another few seconds, Beatrice apologized "I'm sorry for hitting you so hard. I was only intending on taping you, but my emotions go the better of me when I struck your cheek, I suppose."

Still facing away from the spirit, Subaru complained "Why'd you hit me in the first place? We kissed either way so-"

Interrupted the boy, Beatrice blurted out "It's because I wanted to kiss you!" Embarrassed by her outburst, Beatrice explained timidly "I mean… You were the one who kissed me last night, so I… Oh, forget it. Stop asking me questions you already know the answer to, I suppose!"

Sensing the anger in her voice, Subaru couldn't help but chuckle "I was wondering when your pride would kick in. An angry Beako is a happy Beako, after all."

"Need I point out the obvious contradiction in that statement, I wonder? A stupid Subaru is just Tsunbaru, I suppose." Beatrice grumbled; however, she calmed down once Subaru started patting her head.

Curious about spirits, Subaru asked "So, is it normal for humans and spirits to do such things together?"

"Certainly not, I suppose." Beatrice answered immediately and went on to explain "Normally, spirits and humans get satisfaction out of the contract itself rather than from the other party involved. A relationship like ours is unheard of when it comes to contracted spirits, I suppose."

Understanding that their relationship was strange in the minds of spirits and humans, Subaru tried reasoning "I guess that's just what makes you a Great Spirit, right?"

Smiling from the praise, Beatrice replied "Hmm, I'd be inclined to think so since you're praising me, but I believe there's more to it than that, I suppose."

After searching her own thoughts and feelings, Beatrice tried explaining "I can't speak for Bubby, but I believe I find comfort in our human-like relationship because I'm an Artificial Spirit. Since I was created by a human, and since my form mimics humans, that might explain why I have such humanly desires, I suppose."

The news of Beatrice being an Artificial Spirit was surprising for the boy who asked "Wow, I didn't know that. Not that I understand how any of that spirit stuff works, but what about Puck? He's pretty close with Emilia if he's calling himself her father."

"Well, Bubby is also-" Beatrice was about to explain to the boy; however, she stopped herself once she realized she was no longer speaking of just herself.

Seeing that this was something she couldn't say, Subaru said "Oops, my bad. I didn't know I was diving into confidential territory. Anyways, after everything that's happened, I'm beat, so I'm just going to rest for a little bit."

Seeing an opportunity for herself, Beatrice seized it as she suggested "If you're going to rest, then perhaps you would be more comfortable in my lap, I suppose."

As the spirit's overbearingness reminded him of a certain blue-haired maid, Subaru grew hesitant as he replied "I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean-"

"Oh, hush with the formalities. Come here, I suppose." Beatrice stated firmly with a smile as she patted her lap, signaling the boy to use it.

Right now, Beatrice was the spitting image of Rem which confused the boy to no end. Knowing that she wouldn't let him decline, Subaru sighed as he rested his head on her lap "That's not fair. You make it impossible for me to refuse."

As she stroked the boy's hair, Beatrice smiled triumphantly "That was the ingenious part of my plan. It is impossible for you to resist my charms, I suppose."

With the spirit's bold words annoying him, Subaru tried leaving her lap only for Beatrice to force him back down. Holding the boy down by the cheek, Beatrice threatened with a hollow voice "Don't move."

Once Subaru obeyed, the spirit went back to happily playing with the boy's hair.

Listening to the spirit's humming, Subaru spoke "If the old you saw what we were doing right now, she'd probably have a fit and blow both of us out of the mansion."

Trying to defend herself, Beatrice tried explaining "What are you talking about, I wonder? Sure, I would probably be a tiny bit disappointed that I settled for someone like you, but I'm an understanding person, after all, and-"

"Beako." Subaru interrupted the spirit and added "This is _you_ we're talking about here."

Even though Beatrice couldn't counter his argument, Subaru's statement still bothered her. Instead of arguing with the boy, Beatrice yanked on his hair.

Having his short hair pulled on so roughly, Subaru exclaimed in pain "Ow! Geez, that hurt!"

"Don't you remember? You always pestered me by pulling on my hair like this." Beatrice replied, feeling like her actions were justified.

"Yeah, but when I pull on your hair, it doesn't feel like I'm trying to rip the top of your head off!" Subaru exclaimed as he held the top of his head.

Choosing not to respond to the boy's complaint, Beatrice instead asked "What would you look like if you were bald, I wonder?"

"I'd look like the laughingstock of the mansion." Subaru replied as he winced from the stinging of his head.

Giggling from the boy's response, Beatrice smiled "Good news, then your image wouldn't change at all, I suppose. I imagine you would only receive gestures of pity from others. If you looked that ridiculous, that silly maid might even stop worshipping you, I suppose."

Even though it was rare for Beatrice to be in such a fantastic mood, the fact that it was at his expense irritated Subaru to no end. Right before Subaru was about to argue, Beatrice rested her hand on his cheek and smiled with closed eyes "But, you know, even if you ever reach such a low, I would always remain by your side, albeit reluctantly, I suppose."

The spirit's comfort overwhelmed the boy. The spirit's words coupled with her brilliant smile pierced Subaru's heart who couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Beako." Subaru called the spirit's name.

With her warm smile still present and with her eyes remaining closed, Beatrice answered "Yes, Tsunbaru?"

"Beatrice, I love you." Subaru confessed with a warm smile. Although the boy has already admitted to loving her, this is the first time he's actually confessed it to her.

Subaru anticipated the spirit's reaction with both her eyes opening and her smile vanishing from shock. Looking down at the boy, Beatrice found a warm smile resting on his face.

Starting to feel a little embarrassed, Subaru closed his eyes as he went back to enjoying Beatrice's lap. A few seconds passed by with complete silence until Subaru felt something wet against his cheek. Adding to that, the hand that was caressing his cheek seemed to be slightly trembling.

"I see. So, you love me." Beatrice said through shaky breaths. Despite the tears running down her cheeks, Beatrice forced a strong front as she smiled "It seems like you've been thoroughly charmed by me. You did well to last this long without admitting it, but it was only a matter of time until you confessed to me, I suppose."

Subaru motioned to get up to comfort her; however, her hand gently forced him to stay on her lap. Obeying her wishes, Subaru remained on the spirit's lap as she continued to silently cry. As she continued caressing the boy's cheek, Beatrice spoke to the boy.

"I love you too, Subaru."

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm actually starting to regularly update again! Woo! I wonder if I can keep that momentum going with the next chapter?**

 **My absolute favorite part of this chapter was when Beako and Subaru were talking about Subaru going bald. At the last minute, I changed one of Beako's lines to say "Good news, then your image wouldn't change at all, I suppose." One of my best changes in dialogue and I could actually hear the sizzling of Subaru's skin after he suffered that burn.**

 **So, for the first part of this chapter, I was actually referencing a scene from the visual novel G-senjou no Maou/The Devil on G-String. It was my second favorite visual novel that I read this year, with Doki Doki Literature Club being the first. Well, there was also Saya no Uta which was absolutely phenomenal (but dark as hell).**

 **As a side note, I recommend looking up "Saya no Uta OST- Song of Saya I" on YouTube. The second version of the song works too. The best way to describe this OST is if the terms "Heavenly/Angel-like" and "Haunting/Twisted" were blended together to make one of the best OSTs I've ever heard. It's so beautiful, and yet you can tell there's a hint of terror to the track. I guess I'm bringing this up because I've been listening to it nonstop while writing this. La… La la la.**

 **So, story. With the next chapter, I'm either going to dive right into the next arc OR I'm going to post another fluff chapter. The fluff chapter in my mind is actually going to be a bunch of different scenes wrapped up into one chapter. For example, during one part Rem could be asking Beatrice where she got her tracksuit from, another part could be the residents playing the video games Subaru brought over to this world. Just a bunch of little short stories wrapped up into one chapter.**

 **Also, for those wondering about how Subaru can charge his electronic devices in this world, I'm going with the excuse that Subaru brought along a solar powered battery. I was trying to find a place to bring it up in this chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to insert it.**

 **If I go straight into the next arc with the next chapter, it may take awhile to upload. Once again, I have to research characters that didn't appear in the anime, and I don't want to butcher their personalities. Also, prepare for spoilers for the 4** **th** **arc in the light novel. I'll try to keep the spoilers to a minimum, but some of it will be unavoidable. For instance, I will be talking about a HUGE Rem spoiler for arc 4.**

 **Well, that's it for now. See you guys next time.**


	11. Just Beako

**Spoiler warning: There is** **one** **major arc 4 spoiler that I refer to in this chapter that pertains to a certain character. The spoiler isn't blatant, and I will be doing my best to hide it, but I still needed to at least hint towards it for the sake of the plot that I'm writing. Like I said, I don't come out and spoil this plot detail directly; however, people who have knowledge of post anime content will know what I'm talking about.**

 **Also, chapters 11-13 aren't really that good. If you wanted this skip this optional Arc, you can jump straight to chapter 14.**

-Several months ago-

Subaru had finally done it. After all his toiling and suffering, the boy had finally found a happy end to this story. The white whale was defeated, the Archbishop of Sloth, Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti was killed, and Emilia was saved.

Although his body was still sore from the explosion, Subaru didn't have any life-threatening injuries. With everything turning out alright, Subaru was able to ride the carriage with peace of mind. Along with the boy, Emilia and a little girl named Petra were also present during the ride back to the capital.

As Subaru listened in on the girls' conversation, it seemed like Emilia was trying to explain something to the little girl; however, her voice was timid. Petra, on the other hand, seemed to glare back at Emilia intimidatingly. It was ironic that Emilia was the submissive one in their conversation, but Subaru could understand since the half-elf wasn't used to children.

As Subaru continued holding Petra's hand, he remembered something that he had to bring up to Emilia. With nervousness present in his voice, Subaru tried speaking "Hey, Emilia-tan? There's something that… I have to tell you something really important."

"Hmm? What is it?" Emilia asked curiously as her attention returned to the boy.

Once he held Emilia's attention, Subaru couldn't help but break into a cold sweat from anxiety. That same day, Subaru fought a giant magical whale and the witch's cult, and yet those matters didn't seem nearly as stressful as what he had to confess to the half-elf.

"This is something that's incredibly difficult to say. It's like Dark Souls levels of difficulty, oh, but not that you'd know what that is." Subaru said sheepishly who tried calming himself down with a bad joke. It didn't work with the boy feeling even more anxious than before.

"We'll also have to tell her sister at some point too, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Subaru added who was obviously stalling for time at this point.

With her curiosity piqued, Emilia replied impatiently "I still have no idea what you're talking about, Subaru."

With the half-elf hurrying him, Subaru took a huge breath of air and got to the point "It's about Rem."

Subaru was about to confess his love for Rem. After witnessing the maid's overwhelming devotion for him, Subaru couldn't help falling in love with her. The problem is that he's also hopelessly in love with Emilia, who he confessed to less than an hour ago. There was no sugarcoating it, Subaru was deeply in love with two girls.

Just wanting to get it over with, Subaru blurted out the details "So, Rem kinda told me, no, I mean, she confessed that she… You get what I'm saying, right?" Looking to Emilia for understanding, the confused look on her face betrayed his expectations as he went on regardless "So, with that there, this is where I start to be a little selfish."

Clearly lost in the boy's explanation, Emilia raised her hand and said "Hold on. Even though I can tell you're trying really hard to tell me something, I'm really lost right now. You're a good boy, so just calm down and take it slowly."

"'You're a good boy' is depressing to hear when I'm trying to be a man! Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a dog!" Subaru exclaimed. Realizing his previous explanation left a lot to be desired, Subaru went on "Well, I guess I really wasn't being a man when I rushed through all the details. Well, here goes nothing… Rem told me she loves me, so once you love me too, it's like you'll both be mine, or something?!"

Subaru used his fingers to trace invisible lines in the air like a madman as if hoping that Emilia would connect them figuratively in her head. Having already imagined countless reactions from Emilia in his head, Subaru was surprised to see that she didn't react at all how he imagined.

"Subaru?" Emilia called out his name.

"Yes?" Subaru replied as he patiently awaited her response.

"- - - - - - -"

-Present day-

 _Just Beako_

Beatrice was sitting in a chair studying Japanese as usual who had a firm understanding of the language at this point. To study the language, the spirit used the electronic dictionary on Subaru's phone. Since it was the same verbal language as her own, Beatrice simply needed to learn the written part of the Japanese language. The spirit was already at a point where she could understand most of the text in the video games she played which seemed to astound her contractor.

As her vocabulary expanded, Beatrice proudly declared with a smug smile "My capacity for knowledge exceeds even my own expectations. Even things like atom bombs and submarines are simply ornaments on my glorious path to Japanese understanding, I suppose. Will Subaru be happy with my progress, I wonder?"

Beatrice made it a habit to study Japanese at this specific time every day because Subaru would be finishing his duties as a butler any minute now. The spirit always wanted to impress the boy with what she's learned.

Hearing the door starting to open, Beatrice quickly hid the smile on her face as she waited for the boy to enter the room; however, Rem appeared at the door instead.

With a voice filled with urgency, Rem pleaded "Lady Beatrice, come quickly. Subaru is…"

Starting to panic, Beatrice jumped up from her seat. Without pausing for an explanation, Beatrice ordered "Take me to him, I suppose!"

Following Beatrice's orders, Rem guided the little girl outside.

" **Help me! Oh my god!** " Beatrice heard someone shout who recognized the language as English. Since there was only one other person who knew that language in this world, Beatrice knew the shouting belonged to Subaru. Looking in the direction of the yell, Beatrice found Subaru leaning against a tree who was using his laptop. While the boy seemed a little disturbed, Beatrice couldn't see any injuries which relieved her.

Still frightful of Subaru's screams, Rem explained the situation to the spirit "I think that Metia put some kind of curse on him. When I tried calling out to him earlier, all I heard was him screaming something in a strange language."

Starting to get a clear grasp on the situation, Beatrice sighed from relief "Let me correct your poor evaluations. Firstly, that thing Subaru is holding isn't a Metia. It's something he calls a laptop. Secondly, that language he's screaming in is called **English**. To think you had me worried over this buffoonery, I suppose."

Impressed by the spirit's knowledge, Rem replied "Wow, I'm surprised you can understand him. Is it some kind of ancient language?"

"It's more alien than ancient, I suppose." Beatrice replied. With a sigh, Beatrice asked "So, is that all that was troubling you, I wonder?"

"Well, yes. After all, Subaru was acting strange and-" Rem tried explaining.

Interrupting the maid, Beatrice scoffed "'Strange'? You can't describe Subaru without using that term, I'm afraid. For someone who calls herself a 'Subaru Enthusiast', you sure take the boy too seriously. Oh well, I guess I should be grateful for you telling me where he was, I suppose."

After she finished speaking to the maid, Beatrice walked over towards Subaru and shouted "Hey, Tsunbaru!"

Clearly hearing the spirit's voice, Subaru closed his laptop and replied anxiously "O-Oh, hey there, Beako? What brings you here?"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice complained "I was wondering where you were hiding. You seemed to be visiting me a little later these past days, and now I find you out here reacting strangely to that device. Let's get straight to the point, what are you doing, I wonder?"

Scratching his hair nervously, Subaru answered "Oh, you know, just enjoying the nice weather."

"Is the nice weather the reason for your screaming, I wonder? It's clear that you're hiding something on that laptop from me." Beatrice replied who wasn't buying Subaru's excuse. Taking initiative, Beatrice sat next to Subaru and started to open the laptop back up.

"Wait, Beako, don't-" Subaru pleaded in vain once the screen lit back up, revealing the game he was playing.

Looking at the three cute girls on the screen in bewilderment, Beatrice asked "Subaru, what is this, I wonder?"

Hoping that Beatrice couldn't make sense of the screen, Subaru answered in a way that would keep the game's true identity a secret "It's just a visual novel. It's a lot like reading a book."

"Visual novel? This better not be one of those dating simulation games that I've read about." Beatrice warned coldly; however, once she saw the shocked expression on Subaru's face, she exclaimed "It is?!"

"How do you even know what dating simulations are?!" Subaru exclaimed back.

Beatrice could only remember reading about that topic on his phone; however, that memory wasn't important at the moment. With blinding rage, Beatrice yelled "Why are you playing around with girls that don't exist when you have me?! Does this count as cheating, I wonder?!"

Before Subaru could state his defense, a voice that contained pure sadness uttered "Subaru…"

Looking up to see tears welling up in Rem's eyes, Subaru could tell that she heard everything.

Trying to stop the emotional breakdown of the two girls in his presence, Subaru pleaded "Time out. Time out! First of all, I have no romantic attachments to these fictional girls. Second of all, Beako, this doesn't count as cheating. This is a game that I'm playing for the story. I mean, come on, it's like you're accusing me of having a relationship with a character from a book!"

Even though her rage was demoted to brooding anger, Beatrice asked skeptically "Then why were you hiding it from me, I wonder?"

"That's because…" Subaru grew hesitant as he explained further "This is a very gruesome game. If I showed this to Emilia, she would probably cry."

"You're bluffing, I suppose!" Beatrice replied; however, the spirit became a little nervous from the serious look on Subaru's face.

Lost in the conversation, Rem spoke up "I'm still confused. I understand that Subaru is somehow spending time with other girls, but what is a visual novel? Also, I would like to learn about these things you call electronic."

Understanding the maid's bewilderment all too well, Beatrice recommended "The best way to learn about it is to experience it, I suppose."

With the two girls turning their focus on the boy, Subaru panicked "Hold on a second. I can't show this to you guys! You'll think I'm demented if you knew what I was playing!"

"I already think you're demented, so making sure that you're not a cheater as well is my priority for the moment, I suppose." Beatrice argued as she glared at the boy.

Sensing the spirit's obvious distrust, Subaru exclaimed "Do you hear yourself?! Now that I think about it, you're not my girlfriend, so why are you acting like a girlfriend from hell?!"

Although she grew timid by Subaru's statement, Beatrice stated honestly "Even if I'm not your girlfriend, I still take my role as your partner seriously, I suppose."

The adorable look on Beatrice's face would surely vanish if Subaru allowed her to experience the game with him; however, he still knew she wouldn't back down at this point. If Beatrice and Rem were going to watch, then he needed to ask "You two aren't easily disturbed, right?"

"I should be fine." Rem stated honestly, and Subaru had no reason to distrust her on that issue.

Taking Subaru's words as a warning for what was to come, Beatrice faltered slightly as she stated "D-Don't be absurd. These games are nothing when matched against my mental fortitude, I suppose."

Still seeing one way out of the situation, Subaru reminded the spirit "Yeah, well, even if you can read Japanese now, Rem can't so she'll totally be left out of the experience."

"How about you translate for the maid, I suppose." Beatrice suggested simply.

"How about you shut up, I suppose!" Subaru snapped back who just lost his only escape out of this situation.

After losing the argument, Subaru agreed to let the two girls watch him as he played with Rem on his right and Beatrice on his left. Before diving into the game, Subaru explained to the two girls that visual novels are comparable to picture books. Everything was going smoothly as Subaru translated the dialogue for Rem until…

" **OH MY GOD!** "

"KYAAAA!"

Subaru and Beatrice screamed together once the cute girl on the screen turned into something less cute and jump scared them.

"S-Subaru, what was that, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed as she clutched the boy's arm.

With his body shivering from the fright, Subaru exclaimed back "Don't ask me! I didn't program this visual novel from hell!"

While the spirit and contractor had a similar reaction to the jump scare, Rem giggled at the scene "She made a funny face."

As Subaru looked with disbelief at the giggling maid, Subaru asked almost breathlessly "R-Rem? You're kind of scaring me here."

"I have similar complaints, I suppose. Maybe we should be checking to see if you're demented." Beatrice spoke to the maid.

Seeing the frightened looks on Subaru's and Beatrice's faces, Rem replied with renewed resolve "Does my reaction not satisfy you? I understand, leave it to me!"

"That's not the issue here!" Subaru exclaimed; however, he left it at that to continue the game. The game continued to progress until another cute girl appeared on the screen.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Rem screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged towards Subaru, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy.

"Um, Rem, what are you doing?" Subaru asked, puzzled by the maid's reaction.

With her face just a few inches from Subaru's, Rem explained "Well, that girl just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Isn't something like that supposed to be scary?"

"Well, it could be scary if it was a jump scare, but that was just a normal character entrance." Subaru explained calmly to the maid.

"Yes, characters will pop up like that in these video games, I suppose." Beatrice added to Subaru's explanation; however, once she saw how close the maid was to Subaru, she exclaimed "Hey, what are you doing, I wonder?!"

Holding the boy tighter, Rem explained "I'm just being scared, like how you were earlier."

Beatrice's anger intensified as she pointed her finger at the maid and yelled "Hold on a second! I'm on to you, I suppose! You're just taking advantage of the situation to get close to Subaru!"

" _Yeah, that is something Rem would do."_ Subaru mentally agreed with Beatrice.

"Yes, you are right. Does that create any problems?" Rem replied as she tilted her head.

" _I can't believe she admitted it so easily._ " Subaru thought who suddenly felt like he was a sports commentator.

Clutching Subaru's arm, Beatrice exclaimed at the maid "I will be having none of that, I suppose! Subaru is mine, I suppose!"

" _Usually I'd be happy to hear that from Beako, but right now she sounds like a brat for some reason."_ Subaru mentally commented.

Trying to be as polite as possible, Rem asked "Excuse me if I come off as rude, but how can you say Subaru belongs to you if you're not even his girlfriend?"

" _From all the way downtown, and it's good!"_ Subaru mentally screamed who got off topic with his commenting. Realizing the severity of Rem's question, Subaru started to sweat as he thought " _Oh, wait a second. That's actually-_ "

With a smug smile on her face, Beatrice answered confidently "Because I am the person Subaru chose, I suppose."

Not wanting things to escalate beyond the point of no return, Subaru stated with forced enthusiasm "Half-time is now over. Now, back to the game!"

When Subaru moved forward to the next set of dialogue, the girl on the screen became disfigured as Subaru read her dialogue "PLAY WITH ME!"

The following jump scare frightened even Rem this time. With the three becoming terrified of the game, they decided to stop for the day.

Getting to her feet first, Beatrice said to the two "Here's your phone back, Subaru. I'll be going back to the room, I suppose."

After returning the boy's cellphone to him, Beatrice made her way back to the mansion.

Watching the girl walk away, Rem pointed out "Lady Beatrice seems upset."

"I think we're all upset after what we just played." Subaru joked; however, he went on to say "That idiot probably feels bad about what she said to you earlier."

"I didn't think Lady Beatrice would worry about such things." Rem replied who was clearly shocked.

Scratching his cheek, Subaru explained "Beako is really gentle. When I first met her, I thought she was a cruel and twisted loli who thought she was above others, but she's actually a lonely person who gets hurt easily; although, most people wouldn't notice because of her dumb pride. Despite her sharp tongue, she doesn't like to hurt others."

"But doesn't Lady Beatrice harm you on a daily basis?" Rem asked as she tilted her head.

Shuddering from all the abuse Beatrice has put him through, Subaru changed his mind "Actually, forget everything I just said. Beako is sadistic after all."

Giggling from the boy's response, Rem smiled "You two must be really close if you can call her such names."

With the maid's smile putting him in a better mood, Subaru replied "Yeah, we're close enough that I can use her as a verbal punching bag; although, she prefers to use me as a physical punching bag. She makes me feel like a living crash test dummy. I guess to her credit, she doesn't really blast me with magic anymore, but it still hurt like hell when she did."

Finally getting up, Subaru offered the maid his hand who gladly accepted it. As the two walked towards the mansion, Rem asked "You're not going to bring your laptop with you?"

"Nah, it's low on power, so I have it hooked up to the solar powered battery to charge." Subaru explained to the maid.

Although Rem didn't understand the explanation, she decided not to question him on the matter.

Once they reached the front entrance to the mansion, Subaru spoke as he opened the door "Anyways, don't let what Beako said bother you too much. She didn't mean-"

Subaru stopped explaining once he saw Beatrice standing right in front of him. There was a colorful aura surrounding her raised hand, implying that she was using magic.

"Beako?! What the hell?!" Subaru exclaimed who didn't expect the spirit to be waiting for them at the door.

As she looked around with disbelief, Rem asked fearfully "Lady Beatrice, what is going on?"

With a cold expression on her face, Beatrice asked the maid "That's what I want to know, I suppose. Tell me, how are you-"

"Ahh! What the hell?!" Subaru exclaimed once he came to a startling realization. The room that they entered wasn't the room they were supposed to enter. In fact, Subaru didn't even recognize this room at all.

Seeing that the spirit seemed to be performing magic, Subaru smiled as he concluded "Ah, I see now. I honestly didn't think you had the capacity for pranks, but it seems I was wrong. You really are a clever girl. So clever!"

To Subaru's surprise, the spirit's expression remained cold. As Beatrice examined the two before her, Beatrice asked skeptically "Are you really Subaru, I wonder?"

Before Subaru could even think about that question, he heard the voices of two others coming closer.

Clearly bothered by the intrusion, Beatrice ordered in a whispered "Never mind that, just enter that room and stay quiet. Above all else, make sure nobody sees that girl with you. Do you understand, I wonder?"

With Subaru's dumbfounded expression angering her, Beatrice grabbed the boy and the maid by the hands and forced them to follow her. Pushing the two into the guestroom, Beatrice ordered once again "Remember, do not let anyone see that girl with you, I suppose."

Once Subaru and Rem were inside the room, Beatrice closed the door.

Clearly confused by the situation, Subaru looked at Rem and uttered "What the hell did you do?"

"R-Rem hasn't done anything, I think." Rem replied who was clearly nervous.

Once Subaru heard Beatrice speaking on the other side, the boy put his ear to the door to listen in on the conversation. Subaru could hear Beatrice and two others having a brief discussion.

"Hiya there, Beatrice."

"I have no time for pleasantries, I suppose. I'm going to fetch Subaru now. Let me warn you. Do not go into that room, or there will be consequences."

"O-Okay. What do you need Subaru for?"

"I have no time to answer your silly questions, I suppose. This is an urgent matter."

After a few seconds of silence, Subaru deduced that Beatrice left; however, he wondered about the other two in the room. All of a sudden, Subaru heard the sound of footsteps getting gradually louder.

"Hey, what are you doing? Didn't you hear what Beatrice just said?"

"Yeah, I heard what she said. Dontcha remember what the boss said? That girl is what's known as a Soondere. The boss said it's when ya say the opposite of whatcha mean, so she actually wants us to enter the room. Do ya get it?"

"I think that's just one of his pranks though."

"Even if it's a prank by the boss, that's the excuse I'm goin with if she catches me."

"Oh, fine! I'll watch what happens. That way I have an alibi when you mess things up."

As Subaru helplessly heard the footsteps grow nearer, he remembered the spirit's warning and pointed at the table, hoping Rem would understand his signal.

Flinging the door open, the boy exclaimed "So, what's hidin' in here?"

"I surrender!" Subaru exclaimed back as he thrusts both of his arms into the air. Taking a second to look at the first person, Subaru noticed the scar on the blond boy's forehead.

"Subaru, what are you doing here? Wasn't Beatrice looking for you?" A gray-haired boy said.

Finally recognizing the boy, Subaru pointed his finger at him and exclaimed "O-Otto, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You're just teasing me again, aren't you?" Otto replied with a heavy sigh.

Before Subaru could reply, the other boy spoke up "Hey, boss, where's my greetin? Also, arentcha supposed to be at the course right now?"

"Um, who are you and why are you calling me 'boss'?" Subaru asked the blond boy.

Taking Subaru's question as a joke, the blond boy proclaimed "Don't you remember my amazin self? It's me, Garfiel, ya dumbass!"

Trying to steer the conversation in the right direction, Otto asked again "Back to the previous topic, what are you doing here? Are you playing that hiding game with Beatrice again? Remember what happened last time? Beatrice looked for you all over and it turns out you were just hiding in the men's restroom. Beatrice was so furious that she refused to speak to you for days."

Even though Subaru had no memory of it, Subaru played along "Come on, guys. This is Natsuki Subaru we're talking about here! I wouldn't stoop so low as to use such crude and unbeatable tactics just to beat Beatrice in a children's game, right?"

The stares he received from the two stabbed into Subaru like knives; however, Garfiel's expression changed after taking a whiff of the air. Becoming suspicious, Garfiel asked skeptically "Hey, boss, are you really the boss?"

Not having any clue what Garfiel was talking about, Subaru replied with a smug smile "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information. This classified information comes directly from **Nevada** and is for the President's eyes only. **Area fifty-one, baby!** "

Ignoring Subaru's protests, Garfiel explained "Ya smell similar, but ya don't have the boss's exact smell. Also, your build seems to be lackin compared to his. The boss has been workin out real hard these past few months, but you look too scrawny compared to him."

"I'm telling you, I'm not this so-called 'boss'! I have a perfectly usable name, and it's Subaru! Subaru, I tell you!" Subaru exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Garfiel.

With his hand to his chin, Garfiel came to a solution "Well, I'll just have ta ask you some questions that only the boss would know. Questions that only me and the boss have talked about."

Subaru accepted Garfiel's challenge, even though he knew he was probably doomed to fail.

After taking a huge breath of air, Garfiel exclaimed "This must be the work-"

Even though it should be impossible for people in this world to know this quote, Subaru answered "Of an enemy stand!"

Seeing the shocked expression on Garfiel's face, Subaru added "Wait, I was right?!"

Not answering Subaru's question, Garfiel continued the "interrogation" with Subaru answering flawlessly every time.

"Allied to good-"

"Nightmare to you!"

"In the darkest times-"

"Hope is something you give yourself!"

"I'm not an ally to justice-"

"I'm just an enemy of evil!"

"The right number of people establishes what is true and just."

"The majority can manufacture justice!"

" **Star Platinum-** "

" **The world!** "

It was at this point where Garfiel ended his questions. The person in front of him was unmistakably Subaru.

"If you two are done goofing around, I think it's time me and Garfiel take our leave. I'd rather not get on Beatrice's bad side." Otto intervened in the chuunibyou contest.

Forgetting about Beatrice, Garfiel asked Subaru "Hey, boss, can you do my amazin self a favor and not mention the fact that we were here to the little girl?"

Feeling a kinship with the blond boy, Subaru shot Garfiel a thumbs-up and smiled "Don't worry, my dear friend. Even if I'm tortured, I'll be sure to only throw Otto under the bus."

While Garfiel returned the thumbs-up, Otto protested "I don't know what a 'bus' is, but even I can tell you're planning on selling me out to Beatrice. Why only me?! I was the one against entering in the first place!"

Slinging an arm around Otto, Garfiel teased "Sometimes ya just gotta take one for the team, ya know?"

"Even though it seems like that job always falls to me!" Otto complained as he headed out the door with Garfiel.

Once the two left the room, Otto sighed "I'm surprised you actually did leave the room. Usually you would tag along with Subaru in these kinds of situations." When Otto noticed the serious look on Garfiel's face, he called out to him "Huh? Garfiel?"

"Didja… Didja notice anything in there?" Garfiel asked hesitantly. Once Otto shook his head, Garfiel went on "Well, my amazin self picked up a peculiar scent in that room. It's the kind of scent that I have no business bein a part of. I'm leavin it to the boss this time."

Back with Subaru, the boy almost cried manly tears as he smiled "It feels like I've been reunited with a long-lost brother."

"And Otto, I guess." Subaru added as an afterthought.

Remembering about the maid, Subaru walked over to the other side of the table. Even though Otto and Garfiel wouldn't have seen her on the other side, Subaru could clearly see Rem's feet protruding from the table cloth.

Initially, Subaru felt like scolding the maid; however, he decided to tease her instead as he stealthily walked over to the hidden maid-

And lightly touched her protruding foot.

"Kyaaa!" Rem squealed who jumped at the uncomfortable touch. After a loud _thump_ sound, Subaru started to sweat as the table shook briefly.

Clutching her head as she crawled out from under the table, Rem lectured the boy "That really hurt. It really is improper to tease a girl like that, Subaru. Even I can't help but be a little angry with you."

"S-Sorry about that. It really was my fault." Subaru apologized genuinely who promised to make a conscious effort to stop taking his teasing too far.

After that awkward scene, the two decided to sit down and patiently waited with Subaru happily humming.

"You seem to be quite happy despite our perplexing situation." Rem pointed out to the boy.

With a fist to his chest, Subaru smiled "That's because I finally had a fateful reunion with my blood-brother."

"You really shouldn't say such confusing things. I can tell you two are related at all." Rem added who smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

Shaking his head, Subaru's smile turned smug as he explained "The bonds of chuunibyou tie us strongly together. Ahh, to have met someone who could recite anime like that. Wait a second, how did he know about those anime quotes?!"

With a lightbulb going off in her head, Rem asked "Anime is a form of entertainment from your homeland, correct? Maybe you've finally met someone who shares the same birthplace as you?"

"Well, it might be possible, but I highly doubt that." Subaru added who has yet to reveal to the maid that he's from another world.

"Still, that one with the blond hair reminds me of someone." Rem added who thought of another maid.

Noticing something that the maid said, Subaru asked "Wait, were you looking at him?"

With a smug smile on her face, Rem explained "Yes, I was peeking at him while I was hiding underneath the table. Don't worry, I was really sneaky about it, so I wasn't caught."

"What are you, a kid?" Subaru teased the maid with a smile.

Pouting from Subaru's comment, Rem went on "Anyways, he reminds me of my mentor, Frederica."

Before Subaru could respond, he started hearing the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Mere moments later, the door opened partially, revealing Beatrice who peeked through the opening.

"Brace yourselves, I suppose." Beatrice warned with no ill intent in her voice.

Once she fully opened the door, Subaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was as if he was looking into a mirror.

Standing at the doorway, there was a boy who looked exactly like Subaru, and judging from the expression on his face, the boy was speechless as well.

" _H-He's even wearing a tracksuit. He's wearing my tracksuit!"_ Subaru thought to himself in disbelief.

Pointing his finger at his doppelganger, and with his doppelganger pointing at him in return, the two yelled in unison " **OH MY GOD!** "

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This chapter was so difficult to write, and it's even shorter compared to the rest of the chapters. The biggest obstacle was not spoiling certain events in the fourth arc of the series. From the start, I wanted this to be a fanfiction a person who only watched the anime could read without being spoiled about future events. I might've gone a little too far when it comes to spoilers, but this was the best compromise I could come to between keeping spoilers to a minimum and still talking about the post anime content. I fear that I've achieved little of both though.**

 **This chapter really was a no-win situation for me. I didn't want to spoil post anime content and yet I still had to write about post anime content. The best I could do was allude to certain plot details without actually coming out and stating them.**

 **Putting those thoughts aside, I want this Arc to be wrapped up by New Years. It's supposed to be shorter than the Subaru returning home Arc, so we'll see how that goes. I usually don't meet deadlines, but I'm going to try really hard to meet this one. Expect there to be two more chapters covering this Arc that I shall dub "reality manipulation/breaker" for now.**

 **Well, that's it for this time. I feel a little negative towards this chapter, probably because I couldn't keep the momentum going. Still, I hope to bring back my enthusiasm for the following chapters. Well, take care now. Bye bye!**


	12. The One He Left Behind

**WARNING: ... Yeah, this chapter sucks. Basically, chapter 11 and this one only serve to set up for chapter 13. Not only that, but this chapter is filled with convoluted and confusing explanations. Kind of a bummer really. Sorry guys!**

 **Also, chapters 11-13 aren't really that good. If you wanted this skip this optional Arc, you can jump straight to chapter 14.**

 _The One He Left Behind_

After hiding the Subaru and Rem look-a-likes in the room, Beatrice ordered Garfiel and Otto not to enter that room before she went to fetch her contractor, the person she calls Subaru.

"There's a person who looks just like Rem?" Subaru asked who seemed to have lost his breath.

"That's correct; however, the person she was with is more shocking, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she held Subaru's hand.

Once Subaru entered the guestroom, he realized what the spirit meant by that. This wasn't just a look-a-like, the person Subaru was looking at looked exactly like him.

"NANI?!" The two Subarus yelled in unison.

"Yes, get your surprise out of the way first. We have a lot to discuss, I suppose." Beatrice said as she closed the door.

The Subaru that was with Rem mentally snapped as he exclaimed "Okay, I'm done. I'm done, you hear me?! Damn it, where is that stupid ringtone that my dad put on here?" As Subaru spoke, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and started fiddling with it.

After tapping his phone violently a few times, a deathcore song played once again " **What the **** is going onnnnnnn?!** "

"That's what I want to know! And how do you have a cellphone?!" The other Subaru exclaimed who recognized the lyrics.

Trying to take control of the situation, Beatrice spoke "You two will get no answers if you continue to yell and scream in confusion like that, I suppose. First, Subarus, I want you both to confirm that neither of you is an imposter."

"Huh?! But that guy's obviously an imposter!" Both Subarus yelled in unison.

"Just confirm it with each other, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled at the two boys.

Surrendering to the spirit's orders, both Subarus went into a corner of the room to distance themselves away from Beatrice and Rem.

With a cheeky grin, one Subaru told the other "You think your real smart, don't you? Well, I have a little secret that only I'm allowed to know."

"That's funny, that's what I was about to say. If I can't tell you this secret, then you're obviously not me." The other Subaru returned with a smug smile.

Although the two Subarus acted confident, they secretly grew anxious about what they were about to confess because it would surely lead to pain. The two Subarus took a huge breath of air.

"I can return from death." The two Subarus whispered to each other in unison.

"…Huh?" The two Subarus uttered in unison who couldn't comprehend what just happened. During their time in this world, the two boys have never been able to successfully reveal that fact to anyone. The only person who could know of this knowledge was Subaru, therefore…

"No way… You're really..?" One Subaru uttered to the other.

Seeing that the two came to some sort of agreement, Beatrice walked over to the two and said "So, have you confirmed that neither one of you is a fake, I wonder?"

Although the two boys didn't answer her, the startled looks on their faces answered her question for her. With her suspicions confirmed, Beatrice went on "Now's not the time to stand there gawking at each other. Come to the table so we can discuss, I suppose."

Still speechless, the two Subarus nodded to the spirit and sat down at the table.

Starting the conversation, Beatrice spoke "There's a lot of details to cover, and quite frankly, you probably won't be able to fully comprehend the things I'm about to tell you. Regardless, I'm going to need you to believe the things I say so we can resolve this issue quickly. Tell me, where you're from, have I earned your trust, I wonder?"

After being put on the spot, Subaru answered nervously but honestly "W-Well, of course you have, Beako. I completely trust you, but what do you mean by 'where you're from'?"

Not answering Subaru's question, Beatrice turned to Rem and asked "What about you, I wonder?"

Even though the spotlight turned to her, Rem answered calmly "I have no reason to doubt you, Lady Beatrice. If Subaru has chosen to trust you, then I shall too."

After giving the maid a nod, Beatrice turned her attention to her Subaru and smiled "And it goes without saying that you trust your contracted spirit, am I correct?"

Returning the spirit's smile, Subaru held the spirit's hand and nodded "Yup, my Beako cannot tell a lie. Just like that old guy, **George Washington**. By the way, we should call one of the Subarus in this room by a different name or else it's going to be confusing whenever someone says 'Subaru'. Just call me by my family name, Natsuki."

So, there was Subaru who came to this place with Rem through unknown means, and then there was Natsuki who sat beside Beatrice and was apparently her contractor.

With the smile on her face fading, Beatrice first asked Subaru and Rem "Tell me, what's the date today, I wonder?"

"Well, it's obviously December the twenty-fourth of the year two thousand seventeen, right?" Subaru answered the spirit.

"I don't know what this 'December' is. Su- I mean, Natsuki, explain it. Is it really as Subaru says, I wonder?" Beatrice asked, looking up at her contractor.

"December is the name of a month where I come from, and yeah, today is December the twenty-fourth of the same year." Natsuki replied matter-of-factly.

Upon hearing Natsuki's answer, Beatrice frowned "I see. That complicates things, I suppose. If we share the same dates, then there is only one possibility, I suppose."

Before Subaru could question the spirit, Beatrice revealed to the three "With all that out of the way, I'm going to come out and say it. I believe you two have come from a different timeline, I suppose."

Although Subaru was somewhat surprised by the spirit's conclusion, he also had been thinking about that possibility. After all, the idea of alternative timelines wasn't a foreign concept to the boy who has personally witnessed it. Regardless, Subaru answered skeptically "Well, that seems like a huge leap in logic, don't you think? Even if you're being serious here, wouldn't that contradict the dates? Me and Rem can't be from the past of the future if we're both from December twenty-fourth of the same year."

Expecting the boy's confusion, Beatrice explained "No, the answer became more complicated thanks to that. You two didn't travel across time; however, I believe you traveled across timelines to get here. Perhaps the similarities between time and timelines confuses you. Let me rephrase, even if time is the same for all of us here, you two have come from an alternate reality from us, I suppose."

Even though the boy has witnessed alternative timelines before, Subaru still exclaimed "What the hell kind of absurd reasoning is that?! Have you somehow been reading too much manga or something?! Seriously, me and Rem are from an alternate reality from you guys?"

Rem, who had stayed quiet until now, voiced her opinion "I have to agree with Subaru. I cannot comprehend that reasoning."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you criticize my logic for being absurd, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed as she went on to explain "Although your skepticism is natural since you humans have never witnessed such bizarre happenings, I can assure you it's possible."

" _I know it's possible, but still…"_ Subaru mentally accepted the idea as a possibility; however, the boy thought he alone knew about alternate timelines so it was hard to accept Beatrice's logic.

Taking a breath of air, Beatrice continued her explanation "There's an infinite number of alternate realities to cover the unlimited amount of possibilities that can happen in the world. As an example, one of those possibilities is a world where the dragon, the sword saint, and the sage failed to seal the witch, thus leading to the end of the world."

Remembering a certain theory from his world, Natsuki added "So, the world they came from and this world are almost exactly the same, and yet they're different somehow? This reminds me of the multiverse theory."

Pleased to see her contractor understand her, Beatrice smiled "Hmm, you understand this concept better than most. As to be expected of my contractor, I suppose."

"I see. So, we're from an alternate reality. No, an alternate timeline would be putting it better." Subaru uttered who surprisingly accepted that as a strong possibility. Both Subaru and Natsuki were only able to understand and accept that theory thanks to Return by Death.

Seeing that Subaru started to accept it as well, Beatrice suggested "I'm surprised to hear you've accept that idea so quickly. With that in mind, I would like both Subarus to talk to each other so you two can figure out what divides our two timelines, I suppose."

"So, basically, you want us to figure out what's different between our worlds?" Natsuki asked the spirit who nodded in response.

Still feeling that the idea was still groundless, Subaru stated his opinion "I'm not sure if I'm sold on the idea yet. It still seems a little farfetched."

Understanding the boy's reluctance, Beatrice explained "You have a good point, I suppose. So, I assume you're wondering why I made such a seemingly ridiculous claim, am I correct?"

After the three nodded their heads, Beatrice asked "First of all, Subaru, and the silly maid with you, how did you come to this world, I wonder? Or rather, at what point did you notice something was wrong."

Knowing exactly what Beatrice was referring to, Rem answered "The moment we stepped through the mansion entrance, and we found you waiting at the door."

"Oh yeah, and you were totally using magic, so you should know everything that's going on, right?!" Subaru added who pointed at the spirit.

Sighing from Subaru's claim, Beatrice replied "That's only half correct, I'm afraid. While I was your destination, it wasn't by my choice. I didn't summon you two here. It'd be more correct to say I was receiving you two, I suppose."

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Beatrice added "Someone or something summoned you to this timeline, and I was just a means for your arrival here, I suppose."

" _So, to sum things up, me and Rem were summoned to this world and Beako here was just our teleport destination or spawning point._ " Subaru thought to himself. Even though he was presented with more questions than answers, he believed the spirit regardless.

With all of that in mind, the two Subarus returned to the corner to separate themselves from the girls. If they could find out the difference between their experiences, it might lead to a clue to the cause of all this.

To start off their conversation, Natsuki asked "You dealt with that crazy woman in the capital, right? The Gut Hunter, or whatever she's called?"

Nodding in agreement, Subaru continued their conversation until they got to the witch's cult and the white whale.

"Yeah, defeating the whale was a pain in the ass, but I actually died to Betelgeuse when he took over my body. Well, it's more accurate to say I died to Felix and Julius, but I don't blame them for my death." Natsuki continued the conversation.

Going to his next death, Subaru replied "Yeah, but I defeated him the next time. After I beat the witch's cult and saved Emilia, we were riding in the carriage together. After Emilia told me 'that', I took a knife and-"

" _Killed myself."_ Is what Subaru intended to finish with; however, the room went dark and the shadowy hand appeared once again. This time, the hand clutched his heart and Subaru felt immense pain in that dark world yet again.

"Ah!" Subaru exclaimed once he could speak once again. The world had regained color and the shadowy hand was gone; however, Subaru was still in shock from what just happened as he started to sweat.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsuki uttered who knew what just happened but couldn't believe it regardless. Even though it didn't happen to him, Natsuki recognized Subaru's bizarre behavior.

Unable to understand why he was stopped, Subaru asked in a frenzy "What happened with you during that carriage ride?! The one with you, Petra, and Emilia! After you saved Emilia from the explosion!"

Already knowing what Subaru was trying to say earlier, Natsuki answered in a shocked tone "I… I didn't die during that carriage ride. I went all the way back to the capital."

"Huh?" Subaru uttered dumbfoundedly.

"Subaru, are you alright?" Subaru heard Rem ask. Turning to face the maid, Subaru noticed that Rem and Beatrice had worried expressions on their faces.

" _Oh, right, they can smell it."_ Subaru reminded himself.

Taking the initiative, Natsuki answered the two girls "Yeah, this guy's fine, don't worry. We found out what the main difference was between our timelines. Still…"

With a grim look on his face, Natsuki uttered in almost a whisper "I was a fool. If only I did what you did. I waited until I was back in the capital. That's when I-" Knowing it was impossible to continue, Natsuki stopped himself.

Knowing the consequence of doing nothing during that time, Subaru barely managed to ask "H-Hey, what happened to 'that' person in this timeline?"

"Let's not talk about that, I suppose." Beatrice interjected the boy as she explained "As someone that's not a part of our timeline, it would be for the best if you didn't involve yourself in that issue, I suppose."

With Beatrice silencing him on the issue, Subaru decided that it really was for the best to drop the issue. Feeling lightheaded from the heart-clutching experience, Subaru went to sit down and the rest followed.

As Subaru walked back to his seat, he asked himself " _Why wasn't I allowed to talk about 'that' death with Natsuki? Is it because he didn't experience that death? Is that why I wasn't allowed to talk to him about it?"_

Remembering what happened after leaving the capital, Natsuki asked Subaru "Wait, then what about the Sanctuary incident?"

"Sanctuary? What are you talking about?" Subaru asked with honest confusion.

"Did something happen in Sanctuary?" Rem added to Subaru's question.

Seeing the confused looks on Rem's and Subaru's faces, Beatrice concluded "If the word 'Sanctuary' doesn't resonate with those two, then that incident must have never happened in your timeline, I suppose.

With the event still fresh in his mind, Natsuki exclaimed "Hold on, how could it not have happened?!"

Already expecting her contractor's confusion, Beatrice replied "Who knows? Perhaps in their timeline, nothing appeared in that guy's book to trigger those events from happening. Regardless, we must accept the fact that Subaru and that maid never experienced that event, I suppose."

Looking at the two Subarus, Beatrice asked "Let me ask you a question regarding the main difference between our timelines. Did it involve me in any way, I wonder? Be honest now."

As Subaru and Natsuki looked at each other with confused looks, they looked back at Beatrice and shook their heads "No, you weren't involved."

Not the answer she was expecting, Beatrice frowned in frustration "I see. That's rather disappointing. It seems that was a waste of time, I suppose."

"If I may ask, why was it a waste of time? It sounds like you think you're deeply involved in this situation." Rem spoke up.

"It's because I'm almost doubtlessly to blame for this incident, I suppose." Beatrice confessed.

Confused by the spirit's words, Natsuki argued "Huh? Didn't you say you were only the receiver or whatever?"

"Yes, but I probably played the part of summoner as well, or rather, a Betty from an alternate timeline summoned you two here, I suppose." Beatrice explained calmly.

Starting to get a headache, Subaru clutched his head and deeply sighed "Ugh, let me guess. The true mastermind behind this was Psycho Mantis the whole time! Seriously, can this plot get any more confusing? How do you know how to summon people anyway?! Actually, let me rewind. Again, why do you believe all this stuff about alternate timelines in the first place, I wonder?!"

Seeing that she forgot to explain that fact earlier, Beatrice confessed "Ah, it seems I forgot to reveal a crucial detail. The thing is, I can manipulate time and space to suit my needs. I call this ability of mine Reality Manipulation. You must have witnessed my ability to travel between far apart spaces before, am I correct? In theory, I can also travel between spaces separated by time as well, I suppose."

Not in a good mood, Subaru spoke in a monotone voice "If I was feeling better, I'd point out how stupid that name is. I'd say somewhat like this: 'Haha, Reality Manipulation? What are you, a little kid? If I judged your mental capacity by your height, then things would start making sense.' That's the sort of thing I would say."

Not in a good mood as well, Beatrice snapped back "If you're not in the mood to say it, then it should have been left unsaid, I suppose!"

Adding to his previous point, Subaru replied "So, you can literally manipulate reality, right? Wow, that's overpowered… is what I would say if there weren't any drawbacks. Surely something that ridiculous has some consequences for balancing purposes, right."

Seeing Subaru's point, Beatrice agreed "Indeed, I suppose. Not only is the mana consumption absurd, but there's also the deadly risk of trapping myself in an unknown space or time. While it is possible for me to manipulate time, the risks have prevented me from trying. In general, Reality Manipulation is foolish to rely on; however, I have been able to refine that ability into other skills that aren't as costly or dangerous. For example, I've learned my Door Crossing through practice of the space portion of Reality Manipulation."

Putting a hand to his chin, Subaru nodded "Ah, I see. So, what you're saying is that this is all your fault!"

"That's not it!" Beatrice snapped but went on to explain bashfully "I-I mean, the fault lies with another Betty, I suppose. Crossing timelines like this should only be possible with both the time and space aspects of Reality Manipulation, and the only person who has that ability is me. What makes me certain that a Betty is the one causing this is the fact that I was used as the receiver. With all of that in mind, there are still three mysteries left unsolved in this matter."

"Ugh, please let this nightmare end already. I'm never watching Steins Gate ever again." Natsuki sighed heavily who could barely keep track of all this new information.

Although displeased by her contractor's attitude, Beatrice went on regardless "One, why was I needed as a receiver, I wonder? The Betty in question should be able to summon you two from any place on this planet. Two, is the Betty in question related to the Betty of your timeline, I wonder? Three, what was her motive for summoning you two, I wonder?"

Once she finished proposing these questions, Beatrice asked "Subaru, tell me, what is your relationship with the Betty in your timeline? Can you think of any motive for her to summon you like this, I wonder?"

Put on the spot, Subaru slightly blushed as he confessed "W-Well, I guess I have to answer honestly considering the circumstances. Here goes… Beako and I are very close. We've formed a contract and we're really attached to each other. We even admitted to loving each other." Watching as a blush appeared on Beatrice's face, Subaru went on "But I can't think of a reason as to why should would do all of this. I mean, the last time I was with her she was a little upset, but-"

With her blush fading, Beatrice interrupted the boy "Trust me, me being a little upset wouldn't push me to use Reality Manipulation. A combination of desperation and despair is the only thing that I can think of that would force me to use it, I suppose."

Raising his had to speak, Natsuki proposed an idea "I'm still a little lost, but could it be that a Beako outside of our two timelines is the one behind this?"

Shaking her head, Beatrice denied that possibility "That's doubtful, I suppose. Think about it, why would Betty summon a Subaru that's outside of her timeline?"

" _Outside of her timeline?"_ Subaru thought as his heart immediately sank.

With a new idea popping into her head, Beatrice spoke "Of course, if Betty was summoning a Subaru at random, then it could be plausible that the Subaru here was summoned through sheer coincidence."

"No… That's not it." Subaru uttered who finally came to the horrible truth.

Looking straight at the spirit, Subaru choked out this question "If I… If I were to die right in front of you, do you think you would use Reality Manipulation to bring me back to life?"

Although the boy's question bothered her, Beatrice carefully pondered it as she answered "While I can't speak for every possible Betty out there, my relationship with Subaru is one that I'd like to keep intact using any means necessary. If something terrible like that happened, then it's plausible to think I would use Reality Manipulation to get you back, I suppose."

Realizing an error in the boy's thinking, Beatrice asked "Wait a second, why are you asking me this, I wonder? Clearly, you're not dead, and yet it seems like you know a Betty that has experienced losing you."

Seeing another error, Beatrice pointed out "Also, while Reality Manipulation has dominion over space and time, it has no control over life and death. If I used Reality Manipulation to summon someone who has died, then-"

Realizing the point Subaru was trying to make, Beatrice uttered almost breathlessly "Then… I would probably summon that person from another timeline to compensate, I suppose."

Trying to put all the puzzle pieces together, Natsuki explained "So, let me get this straight. In one timeline, Subaru and Beako were really close until Subaru died. Trying to bring him back, Beako used Reality Manipulation to bring Subaru back to life, but since that's impossible, she instead summoned another Subaru from a different timeline?"

Nodding in agreement, Subaru added "Regarding Beatrice's first question, I think I know why she needed to use Beatrice here as a receiver as well."

After getting the spirit's attention, Subaru asked "Beatrice, you said that the Beatrice in question could summon me and Rem from any place on this planet, right? Well, what if she was on a different planet?"

Shocked by Subaru's question, Beatrice exclaimed "What kind of ridiculous question is that, I wonder?! Stop joking around!"

Not in the mood for this, Subaru argued "Coming from the person who says she can bend reality. You've said some ridiculous stuff too, so just answer me this, would it be plausible for her to summon me even if we're planets apart?"

Seeing that the boy was serious, Beatrice calmed down as she answered "Theoretically, I can use my Door Crossing to travel just about anywhere; however, that is not the case with Reality Manipulation. If I tried summoning you across timelines and planets in one swoop, I doubt all the mana in this world would suffice."

With Beatrice's answer satisfying him, Subaru came to a conclusion "Then it's settled. Since it was impossible to summon me to her location, that Beatrice summoned me to this world instead and used you as a receiver."

Although it did sound plausible, Beatrice pointed out "Are you saying that the Betty who summoned you here is on a different planet?! What kind of reasoning do you base that claim on, I wonder?"

Scratching his head, Subaru revealed "While I don't usually confess this because it makes me sound like a lunatic, but I'm actually from another planet. That's right, I'm an alien."

Thinking the boy was joking, Beatrice stomped her feet to the ground as she yelled "Are you trying to make a fool of me, I wonder?! That story is ridiculous at best, I suppose!"

"He's not joking, Beako." Natsuki spoke up, interrupting the spirit's tantrum.

Seeing the serious look on her contractor's face, Beatrice uttered in shock "W-Wait, so, you really are from another world, I wonder?"

After Natsuki nodded, the spirit became speechless as she sat back down.

Finding her voice, Rem asked hesitantly "Subaru, are you really from another world?"

"Yeah, I am." Subaru answered honestly who went on to explain "It just so happens that the Beako in my timeline went with me to visit my parents back on my home planet. Wow, that's not something I ever thought I'd say honestly. I really feel like an alien now."

Seeing an obvious contradiction, Rem pointed out "I did hear about you visiting your parents; however, you and Lady Beatrice returned, so how could the Lady Beatrice in question still be on that world?"

Reaching the limit of what he could reveal, Subaru smiled sadly as he answered "That's the part I can't talk about. Like I said, the Beako behind all of this is from a different timeline than us; however, I still know she's the Beako that went with me to see mom and dad, and I know that she's still on that planet."

"Are you confident about that, I wonder?" Beatrice asked the conflicted boy.

Even if his thoughts were a mess, Subaru replied without hesitation "Unfortunately, there's no doubt in my mind."

Subaru never considered that the timelines where he died in would go on without him. Subaru always thought when he died, he would be rewinding time for the entire world; however, he was just giving himself a fresh start while people who cared about him had to live with his death in those timelines.

"Then I believe our next objective should be obvious, I suppose." Beatrice spoke who silenced Subaru's thoughts.

With all eyes on her, Beatrice added "We must confront the Betty who's apparently in a different world, I suppose."

Watching the spirit walking towards the door, Rem asked nervously "You mean, we're going now?"

Not turning around to face the maid, Beatrice replied "Yes, since Reality Manipulation is involved, I would like to resolve this issue as quickly as possible, I suppose. Well, are you two coming or what?"

Noticing something Beatrice said, Subaru pointed it out "You make it seem like Natsuki isn't coming along."

With the spotlight turning to him, Natsuki smiled awkwardly as he revealed "I'm going to sit this one out."

"Huh?! You're not going?!" Subaru exclaimed at his twin.

Scratching the back of his head, Natsuki reasoned "Well, in a sense, I am going, don't you think? Besides, I don't think I could emotionally handle the trip back home."

Even though Subaru wanted to protest, he could understand Natsuki's feelings. Subaru knew that Natsuki felt nervous about reuniting with his parents; however, it felt like there was something more to it than that. Regardless, with a smile, Subaru stated confidently "Don't worry about it then. After all, I'm the one that's going to be looking after Beako here."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Natsuki snapped back.

With the smile on his face faltering, Subaru flashed Natsuki a thumbs-up and added "Well, I won't let you down."

"Oh, you've let me down plenty of times." Natsuki sighed who looked dejected at first; however, a big smile appeared on his face as he started laughing.

After both Subarus had a good laugh, Subaru walked over towards Beatrice who asked "Since you claim to have used my Door Crossing to visit your home, you surely remember the method, am I correct?"

Once again, Subaru watched as the spirit supplied magic to the doorknob; however, this time he noticed that the spirit looked like she was struggling.

Before Subaru could asked what was wrong, Beatrice silenced his worries "Do not worry, I am fine. It's just that tasks requiring magic prove to be quite difficult for me at this time. While I'm short on mana, I should have enough to return home, I suppose."

Worried about the spirit, Subaru asked "You're short on mana? Why doesn't Natsuki supply you with more of it then?"

Once she completed the task, Beatrice regained her composure as she answered "That boy is giving me all the mana he can; however, his reserves are lacking, so I'm only able to spare a tiny amount of mana for magic. If you never went through the Sanctuary incident, then your Betty wouldn't be so low on mana. Anyways, the door is ready when you are, I suppose."

Seeing that the spirit already put through the effort of creating a gateway, Subaru accepted as he asked the maid "Ready to go, Rem?"

"Yes, I am ready." Rem answered hesitantly since the idea of visiting another world was overwhelming; however, she has her faith in the boy.

With all of that out of the way, Subaru walked over to the door and held the handle. As Subaru opened the door, he chanted "There's no place like home."

 **Author's notes: WARNING: DO NOT READ TEXT BELOW THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES IF YOU DON'T WANT** **MAJOR POST ANIME SPOILERS** **. The text after the author's notes is** **optional** **and you** **won't** **be missing out on crucial details for the following chapters if you choose not to read it.**

 **Update: If you're confused about this chapter, then JiroAwesome's review to this chapter might help you understand it better.**

 **You were expecting a good chapter, but it was me, DIO! So, this chapter came out shortly after the previous one! Only took two days to write. I guess writing convoluted, confusing, and redundant plot elements comes naturally to me! Yay.**

 **Mother of Pearl, I'm sorry. While writing this chapter, I realized how freaking convoluted it was. My gosh, I'm never writing another timeline crossing event. Or maybe I will, who knows? I bet I lost a lot of you during those explanations. What I thought was an interesting concept probably just turned into a confusing mess. It's funny because I've done something like this three years ago in my Zwasze In Love- fanfiction so you'd think I would've learned from my mistakes by now. Still, good news! All the convoluted stuff is over now (I think).**

 **Anyways, if you're confused (which I definitely understand), you can send me questions and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **I also finally added titles for all the chapters! I'm always hesitant when it comes to titling stuff because I'm bad at it, but hopefully these titles add a bit of spice to the story. Also, I'm even worse at giving summaries which you could probably tell from the summary to this story.**

 **Oh no! What if I finally jumped the shark with this chapter?! That's what I get for writing a fanfiction for too long. Anyways,** **post anime spoilers below** **and it's** **not necessary** **to understand this story. See you on Christmas (Hopefully).**

After defeating the White Whale and the Witch's Cult, Subaru/Natsuki thought it was all over. As he rode a carriage with Emilia and Petra, Subaru/Natsuki confessed that he wanted both Rem and Emilia for himself; however, when he spoke about the maid, all the boy got in return was a confused look from Emilia.

"Subaru?" Emilia called out his name.

"Yes?" Subaru/Natsuki replied as he patiently awaited her response.

"Who's Rem?"

The shared experiences of Subaru and Natsuki diverges at this point. Natsuki travels back to the capital to confirm his fears. Subaru, on the other hand...

"…Huh?" Subaru choked out who couldn't understand the meaning behind Emilia's question.

Tilting her head to the side, Emilia asked again "Rem, who is that? Is she someone you met in the capital?"

When Subaru realized what had happened, it felt like his heart sank into his stomach. With his body going numb, Subaru could only stare at a confused Emilia.

Even though he understood that it happened again, Subaru didn't know how it was possible. After all, he defeated the White Whale, right? The only thing that could've erased Rem's existence was that whale, right?

"So… Why?" Subaru uttered who covered his mouth in anguish. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Subaru could hear Rem's voice, as if she was comforting him.

" _I love it when you stroke my hair."_

Seeing tears welling up in the boy's eyes, Emilia exclaimed worriedly "S-Subaru? What's wrong?! Did I say something wrong?!"

" _I love how my heart feels warmer from hearing your voice."_

It didn't matter how Rem was erased. The only thing that matters is that she was erased from existence, and nothing could change that, at least, in this timeline.

" _I love how your eyes soften when you're being kind to someone."_

With that thought in mind, Subaru's hand unconsciously drew closer to the knife in his pocket.

" _I love it when you hold my hand."_

If Subaru chose to kill himself here, it meant sacrificing all his efforts in defeating the Archbishop of Sloth. Was just one person really worth going back through all that suffering? Was Rem worth sacrificing this ending?

" _I love you."_

Making up his mind, Subaru grit his teeth as he exclaimed "Of course she's worth it!"

Although she saw a burning resolve on Subaru's face, Emilia couldn't help but feel anxious as she called out to him "Subaru?! What are you-"

Already resolved to go back, Subaru smiled sadly at the two girls as he apologized "Sorry, Emilia, Petra, but there's something I have to do. I'll see you guys later."

Once Subaru let go of her hand, Petra finally spoke "Subaru? Are you okay?"

Turning his back on the two girls, Subaru reached into his pocket. Not wanting to kill himself while he was so close to Petra and Emilia, Subaru dashed to the other end of the carriage and jumped out.

" _Let us start here. From square one."_

"Subaru!" The boy heard the two girls cry out in unison; however, they couldn't save him now. In midair, Subaru took out the knife in his pocket-

" _No… From Zero!"_

-and he plunged the knife into his throat.

The world went back to the darkness of rebirth.

As the world regained color, Subaru felt something attacking his ear. Coming to his senses, Subaru saw Felix biting his ear.

Happy to get Subaru's attention, Felix teased "Welcome back, Subaru-kyun. You were spacing out all of a sudden, so I had a thought that went like 'it might be funny to bite this guy's ear while he isn't paying attention'."

In this loop, Subaru got on Patrasche as he tried regrouping with Crusch and her injured forces. Since it has only been a few minutes since their parting at this point in time, Subaru was able to quickly meet up with Crusch and the boy explained that something bad would happen to them if they went back to the capital unprotected. Even if Subaru couldn't explain what would happen, Crusch chose to heed to boy's warning because of her newfound trust in Subaru and for her ability to read the wind.

In the end, the injured men and women accompanied Subaru who had to sacrifice some of his usable forces to protect the injured. In the end, Subaru still achieved the happy ending he was looking for. On the way back to the capital, Subaru relaxed in the carriage.

"Subaru, would now be a good time to tell Lady Emilia?" Subaru heard someone ask. Opening his eyes, Subaru found out that Rem was the one who was asking.

Hearing her name, Emilia added to Rem's question "Huh? Rem, what are you two talking about? Does Subaru have something to tell me?"

With a blush on his face, Subaru closed his eyes and answered hesitantly "I don't know if now's a good time. I feel way too exhausted to handle anything so mentally demanding."

Unsatisfied by Subaru's answer, Emilia pouted "Hey, that's not fair! You're only going to make me curious if you say stuff like that!"

As Emilia pinched his cheeks, Subaru argued "If you want to pinch someone, pinch Rem! She's the one who brought it up, after all!"

After taking a second to look at the maid, Emilia smiled "But Rem is such a good girl. Besides, knowing you, it's about something ridiculous so I'm punishing you in advance."

With his cheeks starting to get sore, Subaru complained "Even though I can't counter that statement, don't you think it's a little unfair? The punishment usually comes after the crime, not the other way around!"

With a lightbulb going off in her head, Emilia replied with a smug smile "Oh, I know! I was just thinking if I punished you beforehand, it might stop you from doing something stupid. Yup, this is about rectifying your reckless behavior, Subaru!"

"Then it just becomes unprovoked abuse!" Subaru exclaimed at the absurdity.

Watching as Emilia and Rem giggled from his outburst, a smile appeared on Subaru's face as he had one final thought before taking a well-deserved nap.

" _This one scene made everything worth it."_

After everything was settled, Subaru went back to the mansion and enjoyed his life as a butler in peace until a spirit's birthday came to pass.


	13. On a Christmas Day Morning

**If you wanted this skip this Arc (which I admit is pretty bad), you can jump straight to chapter 14.**

 _On a Christmas Day Morning_

"Ugh, why is it so dark in here, I wonder?!" Beatrice complained in the pitch-black room.

"Shh! Be quiet or you'll wake up my parents!" Subaru hissed at the spirit.

Trying to move about in the dark space, Rem accidently tripped over something and went tumbling to the floor.

Hearing the loud noise Rem made as she fell, Subaru started to sweat as he whispered "That's not good."

After turning on a light, Subaru helped the maid back to her feet. Before exiting his room, Subaru took some money out of his savings.

Worried that his parents would wake up, Subaru scurried out of the house with the two girls following him. Once outside, Subaru picked up the spirit and started running away with all his might just in case.

Once they were a good distance away from the house, the three sat down at a nearby bench so Subaru and Rem could take a break from running.

After catching his breath, Subaru teased the maid "Even if I'm tired of the clumsy maid archetype, it was still nice to see you make a cute mistake like that; although, it almost put us in a really bad situation."

"Even I can't see in the dark, Subaru." Rem pouted but then added sadly "It seems like I've only been a burden until now. When we were discussing all that confusing stuff, I wasn't able to contribute because I didn't understand it, and now I've already caused you trouble in this world too. Please forgive my uselessness."

Trying to lift the maid's spirits, Subaru patted her head and smiled "Don't worry about that. I was barely able to keep up with all that multiverse stuff because I've seen it before in manga and anime, but that was a completely new concept for you. Besides, I've already forgotten most of the details. All I know is to return to our timeline, we somehow have to talk to the Beako responsible for all of this."

Interrupting the two's talk, Beatrice looked up at the sky as she asked "I have a question. Why is it nighttime, I wonder?"

Suddenly realizing it was night, Subaru recalled "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. There's a time difference between our planets. When it's daytime over there, it's nighttime over here. Ugh, I feel like such an alien."

"Well, at least that explains your strangeness, I suppose." Beatrice teased with a smile.

In the end, Beatrice was the one who made Rem feel better who started giggling from Beatrice's comment.

With his body going numb, Subaru stated gravely "Wait a second. I just realized something horrible."

As the boy shivered, Subaru held himself as he exclaimed "It's so freaking cold! I forgot it was winter here! **Sonuvabitch!** "

Subaru contemplated going back to get a coat from his room, but decided against it. If Subaru was caught by his parents, he couldn't get away with the excuse "Sorry, forgot my coat."

"Winter? Is that some sort of ice season in this world?" Rem asked who felt the cold air as well.

Patting the maids head, Subaru praised "Yup! Wow, Rem, you are just so smart! When I came here with Beako, I had to explain every little thing to her, but you're able to figure it out for yourself!"

"Don't pin another Betty's actions on me, I suppose!" Beatrice shouted at the boy.

Although happy from the praise, Rem confessed "That's about the only thing I can understand about this world so far, but I wouldn't mind it if you keep patting my head."

Looking around the area, Rem could make out what appeared to be houses in this world; however, their brightness confused her, so she asked "Subaru, what are those bright lights on those builds over there? Are they crystals?"

Suddenly becoming filled with spirit, Subaru answered happily "No, those aren't crystals. They're similar, but those are powered by electricity. Also, those lights are called Christmas lights. I forgot everyone was celebrating Christmas over here."

"Krismast?" Rem tilted her head at that unfamiliar word.

Standing up from the bench, Subaru explained "Christmas is probably the biggest celebration in this world. Basically, Christmas is an excuse to drink eggnog and give other people presents they don't want. Anyways, we should probably start heading out now. Ready to go, Rem?"

"Yes." Rem answered as she stood up as well.

"Where are you two going, I wonder?" Beatrice asked the two.

Not knowing himself, Subaru exclaimed "That's a good question. Where are we going?!"

Tilting her head, Rem answered "We're going to see another Lady Beatrice, correct?"

"Yeah, but do you know where she is?" Subaru asked the maid.

Caught off guard, Rem asked in return "Huh? I thought you knew where she was?"

"And now everyone recognizes the problem. Well, you got any ideas, Beako?" Subaru asked as he walked back to the bench.

Beatrice couldn't help but sigh from Subaru's question as she answered "Are you really asking me where I would be in this alien world? I have no idea where that Betty would be, I suppose."

Disappointed by the spirit's answer, Subaru scratched his head and sighed "Darn, I thought you had an ability that goes like 'because she's me, I know exactly where she is', or something like that."

"I don't have such bizarre abilities, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed; however, wanting to find the Beatrice in question, the spirit cooperated "I'm most likely at a place where I felt moved or where I had a profound experience. Does that answer satisfy you, I wonder?"

Thinking back to the day he spent with Beako and his parents, Subaru thought of one place in particular as he asked "Do you think you would enjoy a place that's high up like a tower? You know, a place where even someone as short as you can literally look down upon those lowly humans?"

Subaru's words angering her, Beatrice shouted "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, I wonder?! Disregarding your childish provocations, I think I would especially enjoy a place like that. If a place offered beautiful scenery, then it would probably match up with my tastes, I suppose."

Recalling the dazzling colors of the sky that day, Subaru added "Yeah, and to add to that, there was a really amazing sunset that day."

"It's as if that Betty can't be anywhere but that place, I suppose." Beatrice concluded from the boy's explanations.

Whether it was his intuition or some kind of guidance, Subaru somehow knew that the spirit would certainly be at that place.

Initially, Subaru was ecstatic to already have a game plan; however, the boy couldn't help but sigh "Ugh, that's a little far away. Thankfully, it's close to sunrise so the buses will be running, but it's still so damn cold! Do you guys want me to buy you a jacket or anything?"

Beatrice shook her head who was resilient to the cold from living with Puck; however, Subaru wouldn't take no for an answer from Rem considering how exposed she was to the cold in her uniform. The three quickly stopped by a local shop and Rem picked out something warm to wear.

"You know, there are warmer clothes than a tracksuit. Seriously, you and Beako have weird tastes." Subaru sighed at the bubbly maid.

Clearly overjoyed, Rem smiled brightly in her new blue tracksuit "I apologize, but I knew I couldn't leave without this. Nothing could make my heart warmer than wearing clothes that matches Subaru's tastes."

While Rem was clearly happy beyond belief, Beatrice yelled at the boy "How dare you call my tastes weird, I suppose! You would never catch me wearing such ridiculous garbs!"

As much as Subaru wanted to tease the spirit further, he decided to hold himself back. Once a bus arrived, the three boarded it with Subaru paying for the fare.

After finding a place to sit, Subaru sighed "Man, I hope I don't mind that I'm spending so much money."

"That's a really funny thing to say considering." Rem giggled at Subaru's choice of words.

"Hey, have you been using my contractor's money without his permission, I wonder?" Beatrice asked the boy.

With a cheeky smile, Subaru answered "Of course I have his permission. Just listen to this: 'Hey, Subaru, can I use some of your money?' 'Sure, Subaru, use as much as you need.' See? I have Subaru's consent."

Seeing the playful look on Subaru's face, Beatrice sighed "My contractor is certain to end up hating you, I suppose."

With the cheeky grin still present on his face, Subaru replied "It's alright. After all, I already hate myself, so it's not like anything's changed."

"I really wish you wouldn't talk like that anymore, Subaru." Rem pouted at the boy.

With another question popping into her mind, Beatrice asked "Since we have time to discuss, let me ask you. Did you see anyone else in my world besides myself and my contractor, I wonder?"

Not being able to betray his blood-brother, Subaru lied "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. This gray-haired punk named Otto entered the room and demanded what was going on. What a pain in the ass guy."

"What? That silly boy did that? I honestly thought that guy was above such foolishness, I suppose." Beatrice replied who was clearly shocked.

Respecting Otto's behavior, Rem defended him "Subaru, it's not polite to lie like that. The person who really entered the room was someone named Garfiel and Otto was just making sure he didn't do anything reckless."

"Ah, I see. That definitely lines up with their personalities, I suppose." Beatrice nodded in response to the maid.

Clearly outraged, Subaru exclaimed " **Betrayal!** Rem, how dare you sell out my blood brother like that! Anyways, Beako, don't worry about it. Neither one of them saw Rem so it's all good."

For the remainder of time on the bus, Subaru explained to the two girls' little things about this world like transportation and about the tall buildings they were traveling by. Once they got off the bus, the three walked the remaining distance as they finally reached the amusement park.

"Ah, this brings back memories." Subaru smiled at the park; however, he exclaimed "Wait a second. Are we really breaking into this place?!"

Looking at the towering constructions, Beatrice answered "If that's what it takes to get in, I suppose. I for one don't care for the laws of this world."

Reaching for her Morningstar, Rem felt excited as she smiled fiendishly "Usually, Master Roswaal would surely punish me for breaking the rules; however, I doubt he would care if I was a little naughty in another world."

Sensing the maid's bad intentions, Subaru exclaimed "Rem is a bad girl after all! I for one would prefer to stay on Santa's good list; however…"

Knowing that it wouldn't be possible to reach the tower otherwise, Subaru reasoned "Oh, what the heck. Once I'm on his naughty list, I might be able to transmute the coal he gives me into diamond when we're back in the other world."

Instead of busting through the front gate like Rem wanted, Subaru decided that climbing the wall would be easier with Rem's and Beatrice's abilities. Beatrice simply levitated over the wall. After jumping to the top of the wall, Rem lowered her Morningstar for Subaru to hold on to. After the boy grabbed the chain, Rem pull the boy up using her demonic strength.

Once the three were on the other side of the wall, Subaru chuckled "The guy who checks the surveillance cameras is going to be scratching his head at that magical performance."

Not wasting any time, the three walked until they stood in front of a tower that was massive in height.

As Subaru looked up at the tower before him, he couldn't help but sigh "I still can't believe we're breaking into this place."

"It's a little late to be saying that now, Subaru." Rem pointed out that they've already broken in.

Continuing to look up at the tower, the sheer size intimidated Subaru as he said "It's been awhile since I've gone up there, but I never expected that I'd have to take the stairs."

"Save your nostalgia for your meeting with her, I suppose." Beatrice told the boy.

Pointing out something that Subaru said, Rem asked "Is there another way to get up there besides the stairs?"

Nodding his head, Subaru answered the maid "Yeah, but we can't use it because the power is turned off. Usually, you take the elevator up there, although some people call it the 'elebator'." As Subaru said that last part, he gave the spirit a cheeky grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I suppose." Beatrice scoffed at the boy.

With their discussion coming to an end, the three made their way up the absurdly long staircase.

"Damn, Beako. You're really making this difficult for me. The last time we were here, you didn't make things such a pain!" Subaru panted as he continued to climb the steps of the tower.

Beatrice, who was on Subaru's back, scolded the boy **"** It's rude to badmouth people who are in your presence! Also, I have no memory of this thing, I suppose!"

"You're not the Beako I was referring to!" Subaru answered the spirit on his back.

After the long climb, the three finally reached the top. Seeing the locked gate in front of them, Rem broke through using her demonic strength.

Noticing that Subaru was starting to hesitate, Beatrice lightly shoved him as she spoke "It's time to see if that Betty truly is here, I suppose."

"R-Right." Subaru uttered in response. The boy distracted himself until now; however, Subaru was truly anxious. If everything they've discussed until now was correct, then the Beako up here was the one he…

Shaking away his thoughts, Subaru walked onto the observational deck. Seeing a small figure in front of him, Subaru's heart quickly sank.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, the lone girl atop the tower turned around to see who had come to visit her.

"Subaru." The lone girl spoke who recognized the boy in front of her. With a soft smile appearing on her face, the girl asked "Do you remember me, I wonder?"

The girl in front of Subaru definitely resembled Beatrice. She has a short stature, hair that reminded him of drills, and a pink tracksuit. The girl's eyes also reminded him of butterflies; however, wasn't there supposed to be more color in them? Also, why was the little girl's hair white?

Knowing full well who this girl was, Subaru uttered "You're… Beatrice."

Losing the smile on her face, the lone girl looked dejected as she asked "Is that all, I wonder?"

"No, you're Beako." Subaru added, earning a smile on the girl's face.

With a smile resurfacing on her lips, the girl's delighted expression reminded Subaru of a child's face during Christmas morning. With tears running down her cheeks, the girl beamed softly "I didn't know I could feel so saved just from you calling my name, I suppose."

The girl's words tugged on Subaru's heartstrings who held back his tears.

"What happened to your hair, I wonder?" Beatrice asked the girl.

Wiping away her tears, the girl played with her white hair as she answered "Oh, this? For some reason, it turned this color about two months ago, I suppose. You must be the Betty from this timeline, correct? Thank you for bringing Subaru here."

Subaru had read about such things before. The sudden whiting of hair was called Marie Antoinette Syndrome. This syndrome was used in some of the anime he watched like in Tokyo Ghoul, Gosick, and Chaika; however, he never thought he'd come across a real-life example of that syndrome.

The brilliant smile on the girl's face overwhelmed Beatrice as she replied "Honestly, you're lucky I hold myself in such high regard, I suppose. I do have one question for you. How did you end up in this timeline, I wonder?"

Not sure herself, the white-haired girl explained "I'm not certain. I simply made a wish to reunite with Subaru and used Reality Manipulation as means for that to happen. The fact that myself and that Subaru entered this timeline is simply a means for that wish to come true, I suppose."

Although she wasn't entirely satisfied by that answer, Beatrice went on to ask "You can take it from here, correct?"

"Yes, leave the rest to me, I suppose." The girl continued to smile at Beatrice.

With her role coming close to an end, Beatrice took her leave "I will leave you two alone for a bit. Subaru, I'll leave you in that Betty's care, I suppose."

"Beako?" Subaru called out to the spirit who walked towards the staircase.

Not turning to face the boy, Beatrice added "If you have anything to say to me, I'd suggest telling that Betty instead of me, I suppose."

"I'll go with Lady Beatrice. I'll be waiting downstairs for you." Rem stated who went with Beatrice, leaving Subaru alone with the little girl.

It was just Subaru and the white-haired Beatrice alone on top of the tower.

With a smile filled with grief, Beatrice stated "Unfortunately, I'm probably not the same Beako you remember, I suppose. You see, my Subaru is… dead."

Losing her smile entirely, Beatrice's revealed bitterly "I just… I wanted you back. I wanted you back so much that I summoned you to this timeline, but even though you're Subaru, you're not the same Subaru I spent all that time with. Still, even if you're not the same person, I just wanted to see Subaru one more time. Please forgive my selfishness."

After listening to Beatrice's apology, Subaru shook his head as he said "No, please don't apologize, Beako. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise you that. It's all my fault. It really is all my fault!" Tears welled up in Subaru's eyes as he continued "It's my fault for leaving you behind like that! I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. No, I knew what I was doing, but I never considered your feelings and I-"

"Subaru?" Beatrice called the boy's name in confusion.

Realizing he hasn't told her the most important details yet, Subaru wiped the tears out of his eyes as he explained "There's a reason why I was the one you summoned, and that's because I remember that day too. The day where we visited my parents. We played Smash Brothers, we went to the mall, and we visited this amusement park. I remember all of it. All of it… I even remember laughing at you when I first saw you wearing that tracksuit."

Initially surprised by the boy's experience of those events, Beatrice conclude "Ah, I see. So, you must've come from a very similar timeline from myself. Now I can understand why you were chosen by my wish. We both share the same experiences to a certain point. The main difference between our experiences must be that you never died in your timeline, I suppose."

"That's not it!" Subaru exclaimed, startling the spirit. Not being able to look at the spirit, Subaru closed his eyes as he confessed "When mom and dad died, I went upstairs and stabbed myself in the heart. You're the Beako I… I killed myself in front of."

Subaru knew Return by Death wouldn't stop him in this case. He confirmed it with himself earlier. If the other person somehow had knowledge of the event, Subaru could talk to that person about it regardless of whether it was in another loop. Since this Beatrice personally witnessed the event, Subaru could talk to her about his suicide.

"How..?" Subaru heard the spirit utter almost breathlessly. Opening his eyes, Subaru saw an expression on Beatrice's face that he wanted to forget. The expression on Beatrice's face could only be described as anguish and torment.

"How do you… know about that… I wonder?" Beatrice uttered who unconsciously took a step backwards.

Although it was agonizing to say, Subaru clenched his fists as he repeated "It's because I'm the Subaru who killed myself in front of you. My memory of that time is proof that it was my doing."

Unable to control her thoughts or emotions, Beatrice asked almost breathlessly "How..?" Changing her mind, Beatrice grabbed her hair as she screamed in agony "No, why? Why?! Why would you do such a thing, I wonder?!"

With the spirit's outburst being more than he could handle, Subaru tried explaining "I did it to save my parents."

The boy's answer angering her, Beatrice threw all her emotions at the boy "How does killing yourself save anyone, I wonder?! That reasoning is delusional and is without a trace of a logical thought! Why did you kill yourself?! Why did you do it?! Why did you abandon me?! Why did you leave me?!"

Desperate to explain his situation to the girl, Subaru answered rashly "It's because I can Return by-"

The next thing Beatrice knew was that Subaru knelt to the ground and he was clutching his chest in pain. Abandoning her questions, the spirit ran over to the boy as she exclaimed "Subaru?! Are you okay, I wonder?!"

As the spirit held his free hand, Subaru panted as he apologized "Sorry… It looks like I still can't tell you, Beako. I'm sorry."

Smelling something ghastly in the air, Beatrice spoke "The witch's scent."

Noticing that only a thin amount of space separated the two, Beatrice abandoned everything else as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy. Although Subaru was still in pain, the boy didn't reject the spirit's embrace as he pulled her closer.

As the spirit sobbed onto his shoulder, Subaru started patting her head as his tears flowed freely as well. As Subaru comforted the spirit, Beatrice sobbed "I-I always wanted this warmth! I wanted you back! I never got to confess to you the last time we were here, but I love you, Subaru! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

With every "I love you" the spirit added, Subaru felt something pierce his heart. The spirit's confession was truly heartbreaking for Subaru who softly confessed in turn "I love you too, Beako. I know I never said it to you back then, but that's how I always felt. I wouldn't pester you every day if I didn't love you. I never told you how I felt because, well, I'm a stupid tsundere. I love you so much that I don't want to spend even a minute apart from you. But, why? Why do you love me?"

"H-Huh?" Beatrice choked out this question in the middle of her sobs.

As he continued patting her head, Subaru explained "You've lived for over four hundred years, but we've only known each other for four months. Our time together is brief at best. So… why do you feel so strongly about me?"

Subaru had done the math. If you take the 4 months he spent with the spirit and divide that by the 4,800 months the spirit has lived for, Beatrice has only known Subaru for less than 1%, no, even less than 0.1% of her entire life. If you condensed Beatrice's entire life into 24 hours, then she would've only known Subaru for 1 minute.

Infuriated by Subaru's question, Beatrice lifted her face from the boy's shoulder as she roared "You daft simpleton! You're the one who taught me that love transcends reasoning, so why are you trying to bring logic into this?! Whether I've known you for four months or four minutes, it doesn't matter! I love you, Subaru, because in our short time together, you showed me happiness that I never knew existed! My time with you is something I treasure above all else, SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BELITTLE IT!"

Beatrice was screaming at the top of her lungs during the last part of her speech. In fact, the spirit had screamed so much that she was panting by the end.

After calming down, Beatrice went back to resting against Subaru's shoulder as she scolded "Never question a girl's feelings, idiot."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Subaru answered nervously.

A few more minutes went by until Beatrice broke the silence "Tsunbaru?"

"Yes, Beako?" Subaru answered the spirit.

With a smile finally resurfacing on her face, Beatrice giggled "It seems like you still respond to that nickname, I suppose. That makes me happy."

"I see that you've become more honest." Subaru replied to the spirit.

With an unwavering smile, Beatrice explained "I have no room left for pride in my being, I suppose. Because of my pride, I missed so many opportunities for happiness with you. As a result, I discarded my pride to create a more honest version of myself. All my actions now consist of my unrestrained honesty. Therefore, Tsunbaru…"

Lifting her head from the boy's shoulder, Beatrice looked up to face Subaru as she beamed "I love you."

Once the spirit confessed this, Beatrice closed her eyes and started leaning closer to the boy. Accepting the girl's feelings, Subaru meet her halfway and closed his eyes as well.

And the two shared a kiss.

Bringing the kiss to an end, Beatrice separated her lips from the boy's. With a very thin amount of space separating their faces, Beatrice blushed and spoke with an adorable smile "Would it be selfish of me to think of that as the happiest moment of my life, I wonder?"

"What's selfish about it? I love you too, you know." Subaru replied with a smile.

Thinking back to Subaru's timeline, Beatrice warned the boy "I fear that the Betty in your timeline would kill you if she finds out about this, I suppose. She'll surely call you a cheater and use that claim to punish you severely."

Trying to ease the spirit's worries, Subaru chuckled "She's already called me a cheater today. Besides, don't you think she'll be fine with it as long as it's with you?"

Since Subaru had the wrong idea entirely, Beatrice sighed with a smile "Surely you jest. I won't forgive anyone for taking my Subaru away from me. Even if it's another version of myself, I wouldn't hesitate to take up arms against another Betty if it's for you."

Taking things to the extreme, Subaru joked "That's kind of scary actually. In my mind, I'm imagining a civil war between all the Beako's from every timeline fighting over me."

Thinking of the scenario herself, Beatrice giggled "A war where every possible Betty would fight in? I fear that our universe would come to an end should that occur; although, that might be overestimating my abilities a bit, I suppose. Still, it's rather arrogant of you to think that all the Bettys in every timeline would fight for you. Still, I know I would fight for you, and the Betty in your timeline surely shares that sentiment."

Thinking back to the Beatrice in his own timeline, Subaru wondered aloud "Speaking of that Beako, I wonder how she'll react when she sees you?"

"Huh?" Beatrice uttered in confusion at the boy.

Scratching his cheek, Subaru explained with a smile "Well, I can't just leave you here by yourself, so I was thinking you could use that Reality whatever to warp us both to my timeline."

Coming to a conclusion of her own, Beatrice teased with a sly smile "I see. So, in your never-ending search for more of my cuteness, you decided that having two Bettys would help your Betty addiction, am I correct?"

With a light blush on his face, Subaru complained "Geez! When you lose your pride, you become more of a tease. Well, I guess that explains why I tease so much."

Suppressing the urge to giggle, Beatrice instead stated "Your idea is not possible, I'm afraid."

With Beatrice's smile unsettling him, Subaru asked "Huh? What are you talking about? Even if Beako objects, I'll make sure she gets on board. After all, I can't cheat on her with herself, and she'll have something like a twin sister. See? I've thought of everything."

Shaking her head, Beatrice smiled sadly at the boy "While that's all well and good, you are far too ignorant of the facts to have thought of everything, I suppose."

Going through all the problems, Beatrice started with "The first problem arises from mana. Should that Betty's mana reserves run out, she'll be completely reliant on you to supple her with the mana to live. While you can supply the mana for Betty to exist, your reserves are still lacking. To summarize, you don't have enough mana to support two Bettys, I suppose."

Even though Subaru started to understand how grave the situation was, the boy still tried arguing "We can just find a way around that, right? There must be a way for you to get mana from another source."

Shaking her head to dismiss the boy's suggestion, Beatrice went on "The second problem involves the paradox of two Bettys existing in the same timeline. While I can manipulate reality, the world will still try to achieve balance despite my manipulation. While there should be no short-term problems, I fear what would happen if two Bettys existed in the same timeline for a long period of time."

Before Subaru could even debunk her second argument, Beatrice concluded "And lastly, it seems my time has almost come to an end. Surely you know about Reality Manipulation's mana consumption? To send you back to your timeline, I'm afraid that all of the mana I have left will be necessary to send you and the maid home. Surely you know what would become of a spirit who loses all of their mana, correct? Therefore, it is impossible for me to go back with you, I suppose."

Realizing that the spirit would surely die in the process, Subaru felt cornered as he stated desperately "Then we'll just-"

Already knowing what the boy was about to suggest, Beatrice interrupted "Will you stay here with me in this timeline then, I wonder? That's a cruel fate to put your Betty through. If I sent you back to your timeline, I would at least have some closure on the matter; however, if I didn't send you home, that Betty would never know what became of you once you never returned home to her."

Holding Subaru's hand close to her chest, Beatrice explained with her smile faltering "Unfortunately, I lack the power to send you across timelines and planets at the same time. To return to where you belong, you'll first need the Betty in this timeline to take you back to the other world using her Door Crossing. Once you're back in that world, that's when you should use Reality Manipulation to return to your timeline."

Seeing a bright light illuminating from her hands, Subaru exclaimed "Beatrice, what are you-"

Interrupting the boy's outburst, Beatrice continued to explain "I'm giving you Reality Manipulation in an enchantment form. To activate it, simply hold your right hand to your chest and wish strongly to return home. Be careful when you use it, because you can only use this enchantment once, I suppose."

"Hey, stop it! Let me go!" Subaru exclaimed who tried escaping the spirit's grip; however, he somehow couldn't wrestle his hand out of Beatrice's strong clutch.

Once the spirit's hand stopped illuminating, Subaru finally managed to free his hand from Beatrice's grasp. Somehow, Subaru could feel some kind of presence in his hand; however, before he could question it, Beatrice started falling over.

Before the spirit could hit the ground, Subaru caught her as he asked anxiously "Beatrice, what did you do?!"

Opening her eyes, Beatrice smiled brightly at the boy as she answered "If I ever learned one thing from you, it's that you would never listen to me. This was the only way I could get you to go along with my wishes, I suppose."

Already knowing what the spirit had done, Subaru pleaded "Undo it! Please undo it! Out of everyone, you're the one person who I don't want to see die, so please stop this! I don't want you to die just to fix my own mistake!"

Starting to feel weak, Beatrice struggled to keep her eyes open as she stated "It's already too late, I suppose. I will be disappearing shortly."

Starting to give in to despair, Subaru uttered in disbelief "No…"

Mustering the strength necessary to comfort the boy, Beatrice held Subaru's hand as she smiled gently "Do not grieve for me, do you understand? My last wish in this alien world was to see you again, and through this miracle, my wish was fulfilled. I was finally able to tell you my feelings and I experienced your warmth again. There's nothing left to regret now. While I'd give anything to spend more time with you, I can honestly say that I'm as satisfied as I'll ever be. For someone who lived for over four-hundred years, I'm ready to die, and I'm ready to do it for your sake. I would do anything for your happiness, because our happiness is shared, right?"

As he continued to hold the spirit in his arms, Subaru shook his head frantically as he tried speaking between his sobs "But… For someone like me… That's not…"

Resting her hand on the boy's cheek, Beatrice comforted the boy "Subaru, I already know you're not the person I was waiting for. You're not 'they', but I chose you regardless. As a normal human, you believe you're not special; however, you can still be special in the eyes of someone else. If only your worth could be reflected by my eyes, then you'd understand how truly special you are. Therefore, as someone who has faith in you, will you believe in me in return, I wonder? Will you let me die for you?"

Not being able to answer with a "yes", Subaru instead choked out "I-I understand."

Satisfied by the boy's response, Beatrice requested "If I could have an additional wish granted, could you promise to take care of the Betty in your timeline, I wonder? You need not treat her like a princess or anything like that, that's not what I desire anyways. Just continue to make her feel special to you and she will remain happy."

Wiping away his tears, Subaru vowed to the spirit "I… I promise. I'll make you the happiest girl in the world! I'll make myself so special in your eyes that my brilliance will be dazzling! That sounds stupid and conceited as hell, but I'll do it as long as it makes you happy."

"Thank you, Subaru. That was all I needed to hear." Beatrice weakly beamed whose body seemed to start glowing.

"B-Beako?" Subaru choked out once he saw the bright light emanating from Beatrice's body.

"It seems my time here is coming to an end. In just a few more seconds I'll-" Beatrice was about to say; however, looking at the scene before her, Beatrice beamed "Ah, look at the sky, Subaru. What a marvelous sunrise."

Since Subaru had all his attention on the spirit until now, the boy didn't even realize that the sun started revealing itself over the horizon.

With her body starting to go transparent, Beatrice spoke "To see a scene like this right before my passing. I truly am blessed, I suppose."

With the spirit becoming lighter in his hands, Subaru called out her name desperately once again; however, it was if the spirit didn't even hear him as she gazed at the horizon.

Using the last of her strength, Beatrice brightly smiled at the boy as she spoke "Farewell, Subaru."

The spirit's form was gone and all that was left were glowing balls of light that seemed to be dissolving; however, right before her brilliant light vanished completely from this world, Subaru heard the spirit's voice one last time "Merry Christmas, Tsunbaru."

Once the spirit passed on, Subaru cried to the heavens until he could cry no longer. The boy met up with Rem and the other Beatrice and the three returned to the other world. Once back, Subaru followed the deceased Beatrice's instructions as he grabbed Rem's hand and held his right hand to his chest. After wishing to return to his timeline, Subaru found himself in front of a door. Looking around, he appeared to be standing in front of Roswaal's mansion.

"Are we really back to where we belong?" Rem questioned as she gazed at the familiar building.

"Who know?" Subaru answered with very little emotion in his voice.

Watching as Subaru walked up to the door, Rem worriedly thought " _What happened between Subaru and Lady Beatrice up on that tower? Once Subaru returned to us, the witch's scent has been really strong."_

After opening the door, Subaru saw a sight that perplexed him. It seemed like Beatrice was restlessly roaming about the mansion with an anxious expression on her face.

"Beatrice?" Subaru called the spirit's name in bewilderment.

Hearing her name being called, the spirit turned towards the doorway and found Subaru and the blue-haired maid standing there.

"Subaru?" Beatrice called his name who was clearly shocked by his appearance. After gawking at the boy for a few seconds, Beatrice started running towards her contractor.

Realizing the spirit's intentions, Subaru knelt to the ground as the spirit wrapped her arms tightly around the boy.

"Where have you been, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice.

After not getting a response out of the boy, Beatrice added "You had me worried sick, I suppose! After you never returned to your room, I went searching for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere! Honestly, if you have things you need to do, tell me in advance or I'll be anxious!"

Yet again not getting a response from the boy, Beatrice finally smelled the witch's scent. Remembering the last time she smelled this scent so strongly, Beatrice started to worry as she asked "Subaru, are you okay, I wonder?"

Once the boy buried his face on her shoulder, Beatrice could clearly hear the sound of Subaru crying.

With her worrying turning into panic, Beatrice held the boy close as she asked "Subaru, tell me, what's wrong? What happened to you, I wonder?!"

With Subaru sobbing onto her shoulder, Beatrice instead looked up at the maid and asked "What's going on, I wonder?!"

Not knowing what to say, Rem fumbled for a response "Well, Lady Beatrice-"

Interrupting the maid, Subaru wrapped his arms around the spirit as he sobbed "Beatrice, I'm… I'm…"

Instead of trying to figure out what happened, Beatrice started patting the boy's head as she comforted him "It's okay, Subaru. I'm here now."

In between his sobs, Subaru vowed to the spirit "Beatrice, I promise... I promise I'll take care of you. I promise I'll never make you regret choosing me. So... Even if I'm a pathetic human, I'll do anything it takes to be a suitable partner for you."

With a soft smile on her face, Beatrice replied with warmth in her voice "What is this, I wonder? Is this a confession of your eternal love for my charming self? If it's you, I wouldn't mind listening to you spout your hidden feelings for me, I suppose."

Even though Subaru was at such a low, Beatrice's reply still made him smile "You're just so… stupid, I suppose."

With a smile still present on her face, Beatrice answered "I don't want to hear that from the guy who almost got us both killed just to avenge a monster from a video game, I suppose."

With his sobbing downgrading to gentle weeping, Subaru quipped "And I don't want to hear that from the person who thought kisses make babies."

With that comment embarrassing her, Beatrice lightly blushed as she sighed "Hey, now. There's no need to go that far, I suppose."

Wiping the last of his tears away, Subaru ended the embrace with the spirt as he chuckled "Sorry, sorry. It must be strange for me to suddenly start bawling onto you."

Looking up at her contractor, Beatrice asked "It's actually starting to become a regular occurrence. Honestly, you should have warned me that you're prone to spontaneous weeping. Do you feel better, I wonder?"

Losing the smile on his face, Subaru answered "Well, I honestly do feel a little better, but… Anyways, I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

In the end, Subaru briefly explained what had happened to him in the past couple of hours; however, he didn't explain everything. In fact, the boy's simple explanation could be summed up as "Another Beako summoned me into another timeline, so that's why I was gone for a few hours." Although the boy left out crucial details, Beatrice didn't ask the boy any questions.

Since there weren't that many hours left in the day anyways, Subaru retired to bed to rest his overwhelmed mind and emotions.

-The next morning-

"Achoo!"

* * *

 **Authors Notes: All I have to say is that I'm glad that I still finished what I set out to do in this Arc.**

 **With that in mind, I'm happy to go back to the usual stuff in the following chapters. Oh, that's also something I have to bring up too. This fanfiction is nearing its conclusion. Basically, I dislike fanfictions that run for too long. Not that I think there's anything wrong with long fanfictions, it just doesn't match up with my preferences. Therefore, I'm going to try wrapping up this story on Valentine's Day, the one-year anniversary of this fanfiction.**

 **Even past Valentine's Day, I'll probably still mark this fanfiction as "uncompleted" because there may be Beako stuff that I might want to write about in the future. You could consider it a kind of "after story" type of thing should I write chapters past Valentine's Day.**

 **Also, special shout out to JiroAwesome for his explanation of chapter 12.**

 **Well, that should be it for now! Next chapter WILL be out tomorrow for Christmas. It's been done for about a week, but I wanted to post it on Christmas. Funny thing is before I even posted this chapter, I've already completed most of chapter 15 as well. Well, see you guys in the next chapter. BUH BYE.**


	14. Subaru's Sick Day

_Subaru's Sick Day_

"Achoo!" Subaru sneezed as he woke up. With his head spinning and nausea present, Subaru became painfully aware of his situation as he sighed "I'm sick."

Just yesterday, the boy walked around in winter-like conditions for a couple of hours without wearing any cold-resistant clothing. Subaru was sure that this was the cause of his sickness.

As the boy sat up from his bed, Subaru wondered " _I hope Rem isn't sick too. She said she was resistant to the cold, but I'm still a little worried."_

"Subaru, what are you doing up so early, I wonder?" Beatrice yawned as she woke up as well. After looking at the boy, Beatrice comment "You look unsightly, I suppose."

Not wanting the spirit to notice, Subaru replied "I do? Well, I'll just go take a shower-"

"Hold on a second." Beatrice interrupted as she ordered "Sit down, I suppose."

Once the boy reluctantly sat down on the bed, Beatrice rested her forehead against the boy's. With her suspicions confirmed, Beatrice sighed "You're burning up, Subaru. Tell me, do you feel sick, I wonder?"

Unable to bring himself to lie to Beatrice, Subaru nodded as he answered "Yeah. Honestly, I feel pretty bad right now, but I think I can still-"

"You're not working today, I suppose." Beatrice stated firmly as she went on "Your head is exceptionally warm, so I worry that you're sicker than you realize. With that out of the way, I suggest you rest, I suppose."

Standing up from the bed, Subaru complained "Don't go deciding all that stuff for me. Sure, I feel a little under the weather, but a simple cold can't stop Subaru Nat-" Before Subaru could finish, the boy struggled to stand upright due to a sudden dizzy spell. Even the simple action of walking strained his body too much.

Supporting the boy, Beatrice held Subaru as she stated firmly "I wasn't asking for your opinion. I'm telling you to lay down in the damn bed and get some rest, I suppose!"

Intimidated by the spirit, Subaru replied "'Damn'? I don't think I've ever heard you say that word. You really are the nurse from hell."

Starting to get a little angry, Beatrice explained "It's because you think you can do everything! Honestly, lose the bravado and rest when you need it! Do you want to worry me over the simplest of things, I wonder?!"

Knowing that he lacked the strength to argue with her on the matter, Subaru respected her wishes "Okay, fine. I'll take the day off. I don't want to worry you, after all."

With Subaru seeing things her way, Beatrice sighed from relief as she escorted the boy back to the bed "Good. Now rest, I suppose. Once the sun rises, I'll go inform the rest that you'll be taking the day off."

After Beatrice helped him lay down, Subaru watched as the spirit got back onto the bed as he asked "What are you doing?"

With an annoyed expression on her face, Beatrice answered "I'm trying to reclaim the beauty sleep you stole from me, I suppose."

Worried about the spirit's health, Subaru asked "Okay, but don't you think you shouldn't be sleeping next to a sick person?"

With a surprised look, Beatrice explained to the sick boy "Ah, that's surprisingly thoughtful of you. You needn't to worry yourself over that. I'm naturally resistant to sickness, I suppose."

Secretly envious of the spirit, Subaru smiled "Well that's convenient! I guess that makes you the best person in the mansion to take care of me."

With the smile on Subaru's face making her blush a little, Beatrice stated "Just who do you think I am, I wonder? Obviously, I would be the one who is best suited to taking care of you."

Initially speechless by the spirit's statement, Subaru finally replied "You know, when you answer a question like that so confidently, it kind of puts butterflies in my heart."

With a smug smile, Beatrice stated "That's to be expected of someone as charming as myself, I suppose. I fear for the day where you can't bring yourself to let go of my hand. Honestly, your fate is to end up hopelessly falling more in love with me with each passing second."

"You're right, Beako. I'm totally in love with you right now." Subaru teased honestly.

As Subaru expected, the spirit furiously blushed who became speechless due to his confession on love.

"Disgusting. Go die, Barusu." Subaru heard a voice berate him.

Although it wasn't hard to guess who the voice belonged to, Subaru still panicked as he exclaimed "R-Ram, how long have you been there?!"

Although the maid found some enjoyment in Subaru's panic, Ram still sighed "I've been standing here long enough that I could blackmail you with the things that I've heard. Anyways, just go die already."

Hiding his embarrassment, Subaru pointed at the maid as he exclaimed "So, you heard everything?! Beako, back me up here. 'Go die' isn't a proper way to greet someone who's sick, right?"

After seriously considering her answer, Beatrice spoke "I admit it would inconvenience me if you died, I suppose."

" _That's all it would be?!"_ Subaru mentally screamed.

As if coming to a compromise, Beatrice suggested "Alright, I understand. Just go die a little bit, I suppose."

"And the award for worst nurse in existence goes to Beako!" Subaru exclaimed to the spirit. Remembering Ram's sleeping habits, Subaru pointed out "Wait, why are you awake anyways?! You're even harder to wake up than Emilia, so how are you awake before sunrise?!"

Looking at the boy with disinterest, Ram scoffed "Who knows? I guess you could say I had a premonition that went like 'I'm sure that idiot Barusu is going to be completely useless today'. While I assure you, I have that premonition every morning, today felt like you would be especially useless."

"Ah, that makes sense then." Subaru nodded in agreement who couldn't fault Ram's reasoning.

Turning to leave, Ram told the spirit "Lady Beatrice, allow me to tell the others that stupid Barusu will be useless today."

Even if the maid treated Subaru poorly, Ram still showed Beatrice a certain amount of respect and courtesy.

"Do what you like, I suppose." Beatrice replied to the maid.

"Oh, and Barusu?" Ram added right before she left.

Instead of a verbal response, Ram smirked at the boy. It was a smirk that said without words "I have dirt on you now".

Once the maid closed the door, Subaru waited for about a minute before he whispered to the spirit "This is usually where I start planning phase two of my Ram Revenge Plan, or **RRP** for short, but I think I'll hold off on that until I feel better."

Still having bad memories from their previous attempt, Beatrice scolded "Fool, have you not learned your lesson from last time, I wonder? Anyways, I'll be going back to sleep now, so I hope you do the same, Su-"

"Subaru, are you okay?!" Another voice asked as the door was flung open, revealing an anxious Rem.

With her sleep once again being denied, Beatrice exclaimed "Or not, I suppose!"

Rushing over to the bed, Rem once again asked "Are you okay, Subaru? How are you feeling? Do you think I need to fetch the local doctor? If you require it, I wouldn't mind supplying your body with my warmth, you know."

"I would mind, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled at the maid.

Finally having a turn to speak, Subaru eased the maid's worries "I'm okay, Rem. I'm just a little on the sick side today. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Shaking her head, Rem sighed from relief as she smiled "Not at all. Worrying about you is a duty of mine as someone who remains at your side."

"If you let yourself worry about this guy, then you'll surely lead a life filled with anxiety, I suppose." Beatrice scolded at the maid.

"That doesn't mean much coming from the person who worries about me the most." Subaru teased with a sly smile.

Not getting the response he was expecting, Beatrice instead scoffed at the boy "Hmpf! Besides that silly maid, who else would worry about a degenerate like you, I wonder?"

"… Eh? Subaru uttered who thought back to Beatrice's insult " _'Degenerate'? That's a new one."_

Fearing that she was angry, Rem asked cautiously "Lady Beatrice, are you upset?"

Not bothering to answer the maid's question, Beatrice turned over as she ordered "I'm going back to sleep now, I suppose. Do not disturb my beauty sleep."

Not wanting to anger the spirit anymore, Subaru walked out of the room carefully and explained to Rem "Sorry about that, Rem. Beako gets a little cranky when she's woken up early."

Relieved from Subaru's explanation, Rem sighed "Thank goodness. I was worried I had said something that offended her."

Happy to see that Rem was relieved, Subaru said "Well, I better not hold you up here. Plus, I really do need to get some rest, so I'm going back to bed."

"I understand. I'll come by to check on you occasionally so just let me know if you need anything." Rem smiled at the boy before they parted ways.

Upon reentering his room, Subaru saw that Beatrice was still facing the opposite direction. Getting back onto the bed, Subaru felt awkward as he tried asking "Hey, Beako. I'm not trying to pick a fight here or anything, but were you jealous of-"

Before Subaru could finish, the spirit wrapped her arms softly around the boy.

"Beako?" Subaru called the spirit's name; however, she didn't respond. Turning around to look at her, Subaru was surprise to see a calm expression resting on the spirit's face. Once the boy finally heard her softly snoring, he realized that Beatrice was sleeping.

Subaru thought about turning around and embracing the spirit; however, he decided that even if she was resistant against sickness, it would be for the best if he didn't breathe into her face. With his back to the spirit, Subaru quickly succumbed to his sleepiness.

"Nggh, I suppose." The spirit grumbled as she woke up. If the spirit's sleep goes undisturbed, she usually wakes up feeling refreshed; however, since this would be her second time waking up today, Beatrice felt groggy.

"Five more minutes, I suppose." Beatrice negotiated with herself as she closed her eyes; however, she opened them back up once she heard Subaru's light snoring.

"Subaru?" Beatrice called his name as her senses started to awaken. Finally being able to perceive images, Beatrice noticed that the boy's face was just a few inches away from her own. Once again, the spirit was being used as a body pillow by the sleeping boy who had his arms wrapped securely around her.

Enjoying the boy's warmth, Beatrice closed her eyes and murmured "Hmm, ten more minutes then, I suppose."

Before getting comfortable, Beatrice heard the boy groaning in his sleep. Opening her eyes yet again, Beatrice noticed that Subaru was sweating.

With her protective instincts kicking in, Beatrice got out of bed and went to fetch a rag and a bowl filled with cold water. Once she acquired those two items, Beatrice crossed paths with the blue-haired maid.

"Tch, I suppose." Beatrice clicked her tongue.

Once Rem noticed the spirit, she smiled "Hello, Lady Beatrice. Did you fetch those things to take care of Subaru?"

"Who else would I waste my precious time on with such trivial things, I wonder?" Beatrice snapped back.

Jumping to the next topic, Rem asked "I see. Did you know that today's something called 'Krismast' back in Subaru's homeland?"

Tilting her head in confusion, Beatrice asked "Do you mean 'Christmas', I wonder? I believe I've read about that holiday before. Wait, that's today, I wonder?"

Once the maid nodded at her, Beatrice questioned "That's odd, I suppose. Usually, Subaru would force us to celebrate with him during occasions such as this."

"Subaru probably didn't feel up to it this time because of what happened yesterday. It doesn't help that he's sick today." Rem reasoned.

With Rem's argument making sense, Beatrice concluded "Regardless, you have my thanks for reminding me of that celebration, I suppose."

With their discussion coming to a close, the maid and the spirit parted ways. Once Beatrice returned to the room, the spirit saw that Subaru was awake.

"Oh, hey, Beako." Subaru greeted the spirit as he was still laying down in bed.

"Greetings, I suppose." Beatrice replied once she walked into the room.

As Beatrice prepared a wet towel, she spoke to the boy "Since I'm considerate, I went to fetch this wet cloth for you. So just keeping laying down, I suppose."

"Truly considerate people wouldn't say stuff like 'since I'm considerate', you know?" Subaru complained to the spirit.

"Yes, yes, I suppose. Now, just relax some more." Beatrice replied as she put the damp towel on Subaru's forehead.

Instantly feeling the relief, Subaru sighed "Ah, that feels so much better."

Smiling from a job well done, Beatrice stated with confidence "That's to be expected of someone as caring as myself, I suppose. Anyways, do you require anything else at the moment, I wonder?"

Not wanting to lay down with nothing to do, Subaru requested "Could you go get my laptop? It's almost been a full day since I started charging it, so it should be full on battery."

With the events of yesterday still fresh in her mind, Beatrice warned "Are you telling me to fetch the device that gave me nightmares, I wonder? Honestly, being sick isn't an excuse to turn me into your errand-boy. Still, if I didn't go fetch it for you, you might go instead which would end up worrying me, I suppose. Very well, I will indulge your silly request."

"What the heck? It sounded like you were arguing with yourself on that one." Subaru chuckled at the spirit.

As she walked toward the door, Beatrice sighed "Shut up, I suppose. Just stay still while I fetch your entertainment device."

Watching as Beatrice headed out the door, Subaru called for her "Hey, Beako?"

Seeing the spirit peek her head from the doorway, Subaru smiled "I'm glad you're my nurse."

Perhaps it was due to his poor health, but Subaru felt like being honest with the spirit who blushed as she darted out of view.

As the spirit exited the mansion with a blush still visible on her face, Beatrice mumbled "Of course that guy would be glad to have someone as amazing as me be his nurse, I suppose. Huh, what's that, I wonder?"

Looking out towards the courtyard, Beatrice noticed that a carriage was parked there.

"Well, it's not like it's of any concern to me, I suppose." Beatrice reasoned as she acquired the laptop and returned to Subaru.

Once she set the laptop on the counter, Beatrice watched Subaru play around with it as she asked "What are your intentions with that device, I wonder? Surely you don't intend on playing that horrific visual novel again, correct?"

Shaking his head, Subaru explained "Nah, I'm not going to play that. Since I'm sick, I feel really weak mentally, physically, and emotionally. If I played that game right now, I might literally piss myself from the fright. Anyways, I don't feel like playing anything so I'm going to watch a movie."

Disgusted by the boy's choice of words, Beatrice scolded "Please refrain from making any other filthy remarks in my presence, I suppose. Also, 'movie'? Are you talking about those stories portrayed on a screen, I wonder?"

Patting the spirit's head, Subaru answered with delight "Beako, you're honestly so smart. I've never even told you about movies, but you figured it out yourself!"

Although secretly happy by the praise, Beatrice remained silent as she enjoyed her head getting pated by the boy.

Once the boy inserted a DVD into the laptop, Beatrice reasoned "While I haven't seen a movie yet, I'm sure the story will be something that people in this world won't comprehend, correct?"

Shaking his head at the spirit, Subaru explained "Kind of. Sure, there will be a lot of special elements that people in this world wouldn't understand; however, the themes present in this movie are still relatable. There's violence, friendship, war, hope, loss, and love in this movie which almost everyone in this world can relate to."

Realizing he went a little bit off track, Subaru explained the basic premise "Today, we'll be watching the seventh movie in the series 'Galaxy Wars'. It's basically about a war spanning several planets and galaxies. It's science fiction, which basically means the technology portrayed in this movie is highly advanced, even for my world. To summarize, you might not be able to comprehend what's going on if you use your common sense as a basis for understanding this movie's unique elements; however, everyone can still understand the basic themes in the movie."

Already adjusted to the technology of Subaru's world, Beatrice answered "I've already abandoned the idea of common sense when it comes to learning about your world, I suppose. Anyways, is there a reason why you chose this movie in particular, I wonder?"

Suddenly feeling hyped, Subaru answered passionately "It's because the newest Galaxy Wars movie should be out now in theaters back home, so I'm kind of in the mood to watch the series. Man, if only I could go see it."

"What's stopping you, I wonder? Returning to your world is a simple feat for me, I suppose." Beatrice asked curiously.

"Well, it's… I don't know." Subaru answered hesitantly who lost all his previous enthusiasm. Although the boy knew he could visit his parents, the memory of what happened that day still haunted him.

Luckily, the movie started before Subaru could find a proper response to Beatrice's question. For about an hour, the two watched the movie in silence.

Seeing the sparkle in the spirit's eyes, Subaru broke the silence "I see that you're enjoying the movie."

Although she was captivated by the screen, Beatrice voiced her complaints "Are you kidding me? Not only can I not comprehend how those vehicles can fly in space, but the basis of this movie reeks of humans; however, I admit that the absurdity is entertaining, I suppose. I never thought I'd say this about a human, but I feel like I can relate to that girl with the glowing sword."

"It's called a gleam blade." Subaru smiled at the spirit.

Interrupting the movie, Subaru heard a knock at the door followed by a girl's voice speaking "Subaru, can we come in?"

Recognizing Emilia's voice, Subaru paused the movie and decided to tease her "What's the password to enter?"

Unable to handle such unpredictable events, Emilia fumbled for something to say "There's a password now?! Oh, um, let's see here… Oh, is it ' **victory** '?"

Clearly shocked that she got it right, Subaru exclaimed "… How the heck did you know the right answer?!"

Feeling proud of herself, Emilia replied happily "Ha! That's what you get for underestimating me! Anyways, I got it right so we're coming in now."

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Subaru tried asking; however, the answer to his question appeared before him.

"It's been awhile, Subaru-kyun." Felix spoke with a smile present on his face.

Seeing the three standing before him, Subaru exclaimed "Felix, Wilhelm, Crusch?! What are you three doing here?!"

With a soft smile on her face, Crusch greeted the boy "It requires a password just to enter? I fear that your room is more secure than my own."

Becoming flustered by Crusch's composure, Subaru stuttered "O-Oh, that was just a stupid prank. Even if I had a password like that, Emilia-tan could just have Puck blow down the door anyways."

"Hey, now! I'm not a barbarian, you know!" Emilia pouted at the boy.

Seeing that it was his turn to speak, Wilhelm greeted the boy "Greetings, Master Subaru. Have you been well?"

Starting to settle down, Subaru smiled "Yeah, I've been doing just fine. I'm feeling a little sick at the moment, but I'm feeling better now that I've seen you guys. I know you came here to discuss business with Roswaal, but it still made my day when you decided to visit me."

With a voice not belonging to anyone in the room, Subaru heard a familiar person speak from the hall "I see. It makes sense that the person who led the White Whale subjugation wouldn't be easily defeated by common sickness."

Once the purple-haired knight appeared at the doorway, Subaru grimaced "Well consider my day ruined."

Seeing Subaru's intense glare, Julius smiled at the boy "That frightening scowl can only belong to one person. You are indeed Subaru."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Honestly, I think my sickness was meant to serve as a premonition for my reunion with you, Juli." Subaru clicked his tongue at the knight.

Running over to the bed, Felix appeared behind Subaru as he teased "That's not very nice, Subaru-kyun. After all, Julius here came to visit you despite your silly attitude about him."

Watching the way Felix pressed up against Subaru, Beatrice roared "What the devil do you think you're doing, I wonder?! Unhand my Subaru at once, I suppose!"

Surprised by the little girl's anger, Felix smiled "Wow, this one's more aggressive than Rem. Who is she, Subaru-kyun?"

First clearing up the spirit's misunderstanding, Subaru introduced the knight "Beako, this is Felix the trap. He's a boy. Felix, this is Beatrice and she's my contracted spirit."

Starting to calm down, Beatrice sighed "You're a boy, I wonder? Well, just don't involve me in your horseplay, I suppose."

In the presence of a great spirit, Julius knelt to the ground and introduced himself "I have heard that a Great Spirit resembling a small girl lived within this mansion. My name is Julius Juukulius and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Great Spirit Beatrice."

Returning the knight's formal gesture, Beatrice replied "It seems that you have more common sense than the typical rabble, I suppose. Very well, I am the Great Spirit, Beatrice, and this is my contractor, Subaru Natsuki."

Looking at the sick boy, Julius stated honestly "I wasn't aware that Subaru commanded a spirit as well. It seems like we have more in common than I originally thought."

Treating Julius's statement like poison, Subaru wrapped his arms around Beatrice and sneered at the knight "The fact that we breath the same air makes me want to rip my lungs out. Also, don't get any funny ideas about stealing my Beako away from me. It's not going to happen."

With a smug smile, Beatrice added to the purple-haired knight "While it is nice to be reminded of my title, I'm afraid someone of your etiquette bores me, I su- Wait, Subaru, what are you doing, I wonder?! Stop it! Stop it, I suppose!"

Tickling the spirit, Subaru scolded "Don't pick fights with people you just met!" Turning his attention to everyone else in the room, Subaru added "Forgive me if I sound like a tsundere, but don't get the wrong idea. I'm just trying to teach this dumbass how to greet people properly."

"H-How rude, I su-su-hahahahaha!" Beatrice tried speaking until she finally succumbed to the tickling.

"For a relationship between contractor and spirit, you two seem exceptionally close." Crusch reasoned as she watched the tickling.

Looking at the strange object, Felix pointed at it and asked "Subaru-kyun? What's that funny looking thing? Is it a metia?"

With Felix pointing at his laptop, Subaru answered "No, it's a laptop, but you might as well call it a metia."

Taking interest in the laptop, Crusch asked "Ah, what an interesting design. What purpose does something like this serve?"

With an obvious smug smile on his face, Subaru answered triumphantly "Laptop and computers in general can do just about everything! They can be used to communicate with others, it can do math, it can play games, you can read and write on it, and you can even watch movies on it too. Movies are basically plays where I come from. I was actually watching a play before Julius here rudely interrupted me."

"I was the one who interrupted you, you big dummy! Anyways, are you talking about those electronic things again? I don't understand that stuff at all, but it looks neat." Emilia commented on the device.

Even though Emilia was trying to compliment the portable computer, Subaru sighed "Calling one of the most impressive inventions of the twentieth century 'neat' is almost insulting."

"Would it be possible for you to show us how this 'laptop' works?" Crusch asked the boy curiously.

Scratching his cheek, Subaru answered "Sure, but let me just warn you, this Sci-Fi movie is unlike any play you've ever seen."

Once the group huddled around the laptop, Subaru resumed the fight scene between two swordsmen.

Examining the screen before him, Julius concluded "Their swordsmanship is lacking when compared to that of a true knight; however, their acting is superb compared to the actors I've personally seen."

Taking the knight's statement as a compliment, Subaru snorted "Hmpf, don't underestimate the power of twenty-first century acting and cinematography."

Once a flying object entered the screen, Felix exclaimed "What the heck is that flying thing?!"

"That's the spaceship 'Millennial Eagle'." Subaru explained.

With a new word being thrown at him, Felix asked curiously "Okay, then what's a spaceship?!"

Trying to explain in a way that he would understand, Subaru answered "You know the kinds of ships that travel on water? Well, that's a ship that travels in space. Spaceship."

"Is this the kind of stuff you like, Subaru? I think I finally figured out why you're so strange." Puck said as he manifested.

"Puck, when did you get here?! Oh, right, that's a dumb question." Subaru asked before answering it himself.

With another question popping into his mind, Felix tried asking "Subaru-kyun, what is-"

Fed up with all the questions, Subaru exclaimed "That's it. No more questions! The problem with you guys is that when you try to use common sense on something that betrays your sense of logic, it'll never make sense. Does that make sense? Anyways, just believe that this movie is good and it'll all work out somehow."

"As expected of Subaru Natsuki. Something that absurd is somehow logically sound when Subaru is the one stating it." Julius smiled at the boy.

"Bite me." Subaru returned to the knight with animosity.

Thinking back to Subaru's explanation, Emilia reasoned "Still, I can't just believe in something without understanding it."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Subaru commented on Emilia's statement.

"E-Eh?!" Emilia stuttered at the boy.

Fed up with all of the talking, Beatrice snapped "Silence, you fools! I'm trying to enjoy this movie, I suppose!"

With everyone obeying the Great Spirit, the group watched the movie for a little while until Crusch's group along with Julius had to depart.

After saying goodbye to almost everyone, Subaru turned to Julius and said reluctantly "Thanks for seeing me. Even if it did make me a tiny bit happy, I still hate your guts."

Before heading out the door, Julius looked back at the sick boy and replied "I just thought I should pay my respects to the friend who fought by my side during the battle with the Witch's Cult. I still think of you as a friend, so I'll be waiting for the day where you can return that sentiment."

Feeling refreshed, Subaru smiled as he said his goodbyes "Well, take care, greatest knight."

"Farewell, self-proclaimed knight, Subaru Natsuki." Julius parted with the boy with a smile.

Their time together was short, but Subaru was grateful for reuniting with so many familiar faces on this day.

Once the two were alone together, Beatrice teased the boy "'Don't get any funny ideas about stealing my Beako away from me', I suppose."

"Shut it." Subaru groaned as he shifted his body to face the other way.

With a soft smile on her face, Beatrice explained "Envy is unbecoming of a human; however, small displays of jealousy like that is fine and admittedly cute, I suppose."

Still facing away from the spirit, Subaru grumbled "Well I'm sorry that my feelings for you are cute."

Thinking that the spirit let down her guard, Subaru added "Besides, Julius doesn't have a single thing that I'm envious of. It's not like he has you or anything. For the record, I wasn't worried that he'll take you away. What I said earlier was just another excuse to yell at him."

Laying down behind the boy, Beatrice wrapped her arms lovingly around her contractor as she replied "You're right, I suppose. I am yours and yours alone. It's illogical to think I would choose someone besides you at this point."

Feeling the spirit's warmth, Subaru put his hands over the spirit's as he confessed "Beako… you're really sweet. You make me feel so warm and cared for, but you also make me feel lonely when you're not next to me. It's pathetic, I know, but I don't think I could go on without you. So, just always stay by my side, okay?"

With the boy revealing his weakness, Beatrice lost her smile as she asked "What brought this on, I wonder?"

Holding the spirit's hands tenderly, Subaru tried explaining "Don't mind me. I'm probably just feeling like this because my sickness is unhinging me. Ahh! I just realized how embarrassing that was! Please forget what I said a few sentences ago!"

With a smile resurfacing on her face, Beatrice teased "It's cute when you're like this. You may continue to divulge other embarrassing secrets to me, I suppose."

Starting to get a headache from the embarrassment, Subaru exclaimed "I would rather die!"

Not wanting to let this opportunity pass her, Beatrice spoke "Then can I tell you one of my secrets, I wonder?"

Once the mood changed in her favor, Beatrice confessed "I can't go on without you either, I suppose."

Turning over to face the spirit, Subaru saw an angel-like smile resting on her face.

You could count the number of times Subaru felt enchanted like this on one hand. With his feelings getting ahead of him, Subaru almost did something completely reckless.

Once the boy turned over completely, Subaru embraced the spirit who teased "You're not going to start weeping again, correct?"

"Pfft! Like a loli could ever make me cry." Subaru answered back confidently; however, he added honestly "Thanks, Beako."

After their embrace came to an end, Beatrice asked "Hey, is today Christmas, I wonder?"

The spirit's words shocked Subaru to the core as he screamed " **Dammit all to hell!** How did I forget?! Actually, I think I forgot about that this morning when I woke up sick!"

"So, you just forgot it, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as she sighed from overthinking things earlier.

Once the boy stopped screaming, a light blush appeared on his face as he requested "Hey, Beako? Can you do me a favor and look under the bed for me?"

"What kind of request is that, I wonder?" Beatrice sighed; however, she was in a good mood, so she did as Subaru requested. Seeing something under the bed, Beatrice grabbed for it as she asked "What is this, I wonder?"

Once she pulled the scarf from under the bed, Subaru explained bashfully "Well, one of my few redeemable traits is that I'm great at sewing things, and knitting isn't that much different. So, I spent the last couple of days knitting that for you. I noticed that you're like me in the fact that you don't handle the cold well, so now you'll have something to keep you warm during the ice season. I missed giving you a present for your birthday, but I didn't want to miss today too. So… Merry Christmas, Beako."

As the spirit inspected her gift, a smile appeared on Beatrice's lips as she replied "Honestly, you're just so stupid, Tsunbaru. You'll ruin my charming looks if you gift me such apparel lacking in fashion. Well, it would be cruel of me if I didn't at least wear it occasionally." After wrapping the scarf around her neck, Beatrice beamed "How do I look, I wonder?"

Shooting the girl a thumbs up, Subaru complimented "I've fallen in love with you all over again."

Lightly blushing from the boy's praise, Beatrice replied "Is that so? If that's the case, then it would be for the best if I added this to my wardrobe, I suppose. Honestly, you better appreciate all the effort I go through to stay at the peak of cuteness."

With the smile on her face fading, Beatrice looked away from the boy as she added "I'm happy to receive this gift from you, but I regret my inability to give you anything in return. As the only other person who knows of your other worldly traditions, it's seems like I've failed you this Christmas, I suppose."

Trying to reassure the spirit, Subaru beamed "It's fine. I'm satisfied as long as you're happy, because our happiness is shared."

Holding the scarf close to her chest, Beatrice found comfort in the boy's words as she agreed "Yes, our happiness is indeed shared, I suppose."

The two proceed to share a warm embrace. Subaru was so comfortable that he fell asleep in the spirit's arms and the sick boy wouldn't wake up until the following day.

-The next morning-

"Achoo, I suppose!" Beatrice sneezed as she woke up.

Already awake himself, Subaru exclaimed "I thought you said you were resistant to sickness?!"

Frustrated from not feeling well, Beatrice exclaimed back "I said I was resistant, not immune, I suppose!"

Trying to look on the bright side, Beatrice teased "Well, at least you're now a slave to my every whim because I'm a sickly girl, I suppose."

After sneezing as well, Subaru explained "What are you talking about? I'm still sick too, you knucklehead!"

With the two of them becoming nearly incapacitated, Beatrice wondered gravely "That's not good, I suppose. Should we call for the younger sister, I wonder?"

Thinking of the maid's daily tasks, Subaru shook his head and stated "You mean Rem? No way! Knowing her, she'll try to catch my sickness. She'll say something like 'a sickness belonging to Subaru can't be that bad, right?' Rem alone covers about fifty percent of the daily chores, so if she becomes incapacitated, this place would probably burn to the ground!"

With her hand to her chin in concentration, Beatrice wondered aloud "That would be the worst-case scenario. So, what should we do, I wonder?"

Already coming to a conclusion, Subaru accepted his fate "The noble thing for us to do is to accept our certain demise and die peacefully."

Feeling like the boy missed a few steps, Beatrice pointed out "Don't you think you're being overly dramatic, I wonder? It's not like we've caught a deadly disease. Besides, if I die, I won't get to play around with you anymore, so I'd rather avoid that fate for now, I suppose."

"Seriously, that's your reasoning?" Subaru sighed at the spirit.

"It is, I suppose." Beatrice stated matter-of-factly.

Accepting the spirit's answer, Subaru crawled over towards the spirit and added "Well then, I better not die either."

Seeing the boy come closer, Beatrice questioned "Tsunbaru? What are you-"

Before the spirit could finish her question, Subaru bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"W-What are you doing, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed after the tender display of affection.

With a smug smile, Subaru explained "You know what they say. Love is the best medicine."

Feeling the cheek that Subaru kissed, Beatrice slowly calmed down "That reasoning is devoid of logic, I suppose! Well, love is devoid of logic as well, so that might actually work. So, you can really cure a person with love."

Not trying to deceive the spirit, Subaru scolded "Hey now, don't believe that so easily. I was kidding."

Disregarding Subaru's claim, Beatrice beamed at the boy "Kiss me again, I suppose!"

Caught off guard by the spirit's change in attitude, Subaru asked skeptically "What happened to your pride? I've noticed that it keeps vanishing a lot as of late."

Shaking her head, Beatrice demanded impatiently "Who needs something like that when I can get kisses from you, I suppose. Now kiss me, I suppose! Kiss me until I feel better!"

Scratching his head, Subaru complained "Geez, it's a shame that you're only cute like this when you're sick. I guess I can at least reward your honesty."

After the boy placed another kiss on her forehead, Beatrice asked bashfully "One more time, I suppose."

"How you can keep asking that is beyond me. Okay, but this is the last one." Subaru gave in to the spirit's demands one more time.

Closing his eyes, Subaru bent down to kiss the spirit's cheek; however, his lips made contract with something else instead. In the end, Subaru pressed his lips against Beatrice's lips who must've shifted her head for this to happen.

Even though it should be fine since they were both sick, Subaru didn't want to take that chance; however, before he thought to pull away, a pair of arms were wrapped securely around the back of his head and neck, cutting off the boy's escape route.

After lasting for a few seconds, Beatrice ended the kiss as she let go of the boy. After retreating, Subaru furiously blushed as he exclaimed "You know, we really shouldn't be doing stuff like that right now!"

Instead of arguing with the boy, Beatrice softly blushed as she giggled "Hehe. You look so flustered, I suppose."

Subaru fumbled for something to say to the spirit; however, his body went numb when he felt someone's presence. As the boy slowly turned to look at the doorway, Subaru saw a sight that he wishes he could forget.

"Disgusting, Barusu. Go die."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It's been awhile since I've written a sick day chapter. The last time I did was in my "Zatch's Sick Day" fanfic which is freaking four years old. It probably hasn't aged well, so hopefully I've handled the concept better in this chapter.**

 **I'm glad I'm back to the usual routine and I bet a lot of you share that sentiment. Next chapter should be out on New Year's. Emphasis on "should".**

 **Oh man. Illustrations for the 15** **th** **volume of the light novel came out. There's a certain illustration of Beako that tears my heart apart.**

 **Also, thank you "Guest" who left me that review for chapter 13 earlier today. I couldn't send you a reply since it's a guest account, so I thought I'd leave a special shout out here.**

 **Well, Merry Christmas to all of you who are reading this on the day it comes out. If I had to divide the household based on who was naughty and nice:**

 **Naughty residents: Roswaal, Beatrice, Ram, Subaru.**

 **Nice residents: Emilia, Rem, Puck.**

 **That's just my personal opinion. Well, that's it for this chapter. See you guys soon!**


	15. New Year's Eve Outing

_New Year's Eve Outing_

"I haaaave an announcement to make." Roswaal broke the silence moments before dinner started.

Tearing his eyes away from the food, Subaru commented "Oh, that's rare. For Roswaal to actually sound like the owner of the mansion."

With her master's name being slandered, Ram spoke up "Barusu, need I remind you who cooks dinner in this household?"

Sensing the maid's animosity, Subaru stuttered "I-It's Rem, isn't it?"

With a cruel look in her eyes, Ram continued "And if you change one letter in her name, whose name do you get?"

"Old man Rom?" Subaru joked; however, he added fearfully "R-Ram?"

Nodding to the boy, Ram continued to ask "Good. Keep that answer in mind when I ask you this next question. Who knows some of your most embarrassing secrets?"

Clearly sweating, Subaru tried changing the subject "I-I feel like we're getting off topic. Well, Roswaal, the stage is yours."

With a cruel smile on his face, Roswaal commented "While it wooooould be interesting to listen to the rest of your conversation, I can let Ram fill me in on those important details later."

"Your wish is my command, Master Roswaal." Ram bowed to the man with a smirk aimed towards Subaru.

"Noooo!" Subaru clutched his head and accepted his social demise.

Returning to the original topic, Roswaal went on "As I was saaaaying, I have an announcement to make concerning tomorrow. Everyone will be taking a day off from their duties to accompany me."

With lifted spirits, Subaru jumped up from his seat and exclaimed "A day off?! Horray! So, where are we going, Ros-chi?"

Shaking his head, Roswaal smiled "The details of our destination are unknown to me. An interesting person recently told me that there's an intriguing place that I absolutely needed to visit, so we will simply be accompanying that person tomorrow."

Looking at Subaru with sparkling eyes, Rem stated "As expected of Subaru to come up with such an interesting place to visit."

Humbled by the maid's praise, Subaru sheepishly grinned "Heh. Well, you know me and- Wait a second, I'm not involved this time!"

Clearly surprised, Emilia spoke up "Wow, usually Subaru is the one who comes up with all those bizarre ideas. If it's not Subaru, then who are we going to be following tomorrow?"

Feeling like his status was being threatened, Subaru exclaimed "Yeah, who's the wise guy that stole my bizarre thunder?!"

Shaking his head once again, Roswaal pretended to sigh "I cannot saaaay, I'm afraid. I've been sworn to secrecy until we depart tomorrow."

Unsatisfied by Roswaal's rejection to answer, Subaru replied "Seriously?! You tell us the day before that we're having a fieldtrip? Now I'm going to be up all night wondering where we're going!"

"As expected of Subaru. No one is more dedicated to uncovering the truth." Rem's eyes glistened as she watched the boy.

"Yes, but Barusu's ability to actually uncover the truth is another matter." Ram added as she sighed.

With a smug smile, Subaru declared "No one excels at uncovering the truth like I am. Instead of the fools who are content with the most convenient answer, I won't be satisfied until I find the truth! Just watch me! I'll be the next Sherlock Holmes!"

Most of the members at the table gave the boy stares filled with pity; however, Rem instead looked up at her idol and started clapping her hands cheerfully.

Tired of the noisy dinner, Beatrice ordered "Okay, that's enough of your yapping, I suppose."

Once the residents finished their meals, Subaru and Beatrice returned to their room. While laying down in bed, Subaru stared up at the ceiling as he wondered aloud "The wait's killing me here. I wonder where we're going tomorrow?"

Browsing Subaru's phone for information, Beatrice replied "You'll find out once the sun rises, so just forget about it for now, I suppose."

Jumping up from his bed, Subaru clutched his head as he exclaimed "But I can't just forget about it! I was the kind of kid that stayed up all night before the day of a fieldtrip, and then I ruined the experience for myself because I was too tired to enjoy it."

Not prying her eyes away from the phone, Beatrice replied "Then I'll be sure to absorb mana from you before you fall asleep, I suppose."

Feeling a shiver running down his spine, Subaru sighed "Even if it sounds like you're being considerate, I can't help but feel like I'm in danger. You're not going to make it hurt like the first time, right?"

Thinking back to their first meeting, Beatrice remembered "The first time, I wonder? Hmm, I do seem to recall punishing a noisy guy for intruding upon the Forbidden Archives by taking a large amount of his mana. I was a bit aggressive during that time, but I assure you that I'll be gentle from here on out. After all, if absorbing your mana would cause you pain, then that pain would surely wake you up every night when I take from you, correct?"

"So, you purposefully made it hurt when we first met?!" Subaru exclaimed as he pointed his finger at the spirit.

With a downcast expression, Beatrice murmured "I… It seems like I was a bit rude to you when we first met. Forgive me, I suppose."

With the spirit looking despondent, Subaru felt guilty as he tried cheering her up "Hey now, it's not like you to feel bad about those kinds of things. Usually you feel content about handing my ass to me. It's practically my established role to be your punching bag."

"Do you think I enjoy hurting you like that, I wonder?!" Beatrice yelled at the boy; however, the poker face she received from the boy caused her to retract her statement "I-I admit that causing mental and physical suffering upon you wasn't entire devoid of entertainment back then. Regardless, since that was our first meeting, I admit that it was wrong of me to harm you like that, I suppose."

"Well, why did you do that to me then?" Subaru asked the spirit curiously.

Puffing her cheeks, Beatrice became embarrassed as she explained "I guess you could say I was a tad bitter. After all, I was asked to tend to your wounds despite not having any involvement in your mess. So, when I finally met the person who had cause me such trouble, I decided I would play a prank on you, I suppose."

"That's your idea of a prank?" Subaru couldn't help but sigh as he remembered the pain.

Seeing the spirit's expression continue to sink, Subaru sighed "Well, I did end up causing you a bunch more trouble after that, so I guess you could say that we're even."

Still feeling regret from her actions, Beatrice tried to protest "Still…"

Starting to pat the spirit's head, Subaru smiled "C'mon, don't look like that. Our happiness is shared, so if you're down in the dumps, you'll be taking me with you."

Enjoying having her head patted, Beatrice slightly blushed as she replied "It appears that I can't fault your reasoning. Very well, I will cease with these lingering regrets. After all, tomorrow will be a great opportunity for me to redeem myself, I suppose."

"'Tomorrow'? What do you mean by that?" Subaru asked as he tilted his head.

"Geh, I suppose!" Beatrice blurted out from her mistake. With an unconvincing smile, Beatrice stuttered "N-Nothing, I suppose."

Gently grabbing the spirit by her shoulders, Subaru called her name "Beako."

Seeing the intensity in the boy's eyes, Beatrice stuttered "Y-Yes, Tsunbaru?"

"You know something about tomorrow, don't you?" Subaru asked, getting straight down to business.

Flinching from the boy's question, Beatrice grabbed Subaru's hands as she answered "W-What are you talking about, I wonder?"

Still staring at the spirit, Subaru went on "Don't try and fool me. As someone who has spent the last four months messing around with you, I can at least tell when you're… H-Huh? All of a sudden, I feel-"

The longer Subaru went on, the more exhausted the boy became until he blacked out.

-The next morning-

"-ake up, I suppose."

Starting to slowly come to his senses, Subaru groaned "Urgh…"

"Wake up!"

Feeling a sharp pain in his cheek, Subaru darted up as he exclaimed "Where's the fire?!"

"Honestly, it was a daunting task to wake you up this morning, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she looked at the palm of her hand.

Still feeling exhausted, Subaru groaned "Mmmm… Five more minutes."

"Not on my watch, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed as she grabbed the boy's hand and literally dragged him out of bed.

After his body collided with the floor, Subaru winced from the pain as he complained "Mother of Pearl! What the heck are you doing to me?!"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice replied "That's what I should be asking, I suppose! Now hurry up and get dressed. Everyone else is waiting for you."

"Everyone else? Is it already breakfast time or-" Subaru was in the middle of asking; however, once he remembered the trip, the boy exclaimed "Oh, crap! I totally forgot about that!"

Turning away from the boy as he got dressed, Beatrice complained "Honestly, your ability to forget such crucial details can almost be considered a talent, I suppose."

"Shut up! It's not my fault! I was just really exhausted when I woke up today!" Subaru exclaimed once he finally got on his tracksuit.

Remembering the events of last night, Beatrice explained "Ah, that's probably because I took more mana than usual from you. You were being an idiot that refused to fall asleep, so I took mana to tire you out, I suppose."

Once the boy was fully dressed, he started messing with the spirit's cheeks as he exclaimed "Wait, it's your fault?!"

Feeling her cheeks getting squished together, Beatrice replied "Best not dwell on the past now, I suppose. Come now, people are waiting for us."

Noticing the spirit's clothes, Subaru pointed out "Huh? You're going in your tracksuit?"

Puffing her sore cheeks, Beatrice pouted "Does that cause any problems for you, I wonder?"

"No, it's just a little surprising is all." Subaru replied honestly.

Once their short conversation came to an end, the two met up with the other residents in the dining room.

First talking to the blue-haired maid, Subaru asked "Hey, Rem. So, you're wearing your tracksuit too?"

Nodding vigorously, Rem's eyes sparkled as she answered "Yes. I got permission from Master Roswaal. That way, during this outing, people will think we're a pair when they see our identical clothes."

"That sentiment belongs solely to me, I suppose!" Beatrice interrupted the two.

Seeing the spirit's clothes, Rem gasped "Lady Beatrice? I didn't know you had clothes like that as well."

Seeing the three wearing strange clothing, Ram sighed "You can visibly see the corruption that Barusu is spreading."

"At this raaaate, it won't be long until Lady Emilia starts wearing such garbs. I wonder how long you and I will last?" Roswaal commented amusingly.

Once everyone had gathered in the room, Roswaal spoke "Now that we're all together, I'll have Lady Beatrice here take over."

"Indeed, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she took the stage.

Clearly surprised, Emilia asked "Wait, Beatrice, was all of this your idea?"

With a sour face, Beatrice asked the half-elf "Why do you sound so surprised, I wonder?"

With the spotlight being turned back on her, Emilia faltered "O-Oh, it's just that Subaru is always the one behind these events and you usually keep to yourself in the mansion. Ah, I see! You've been taking lessons from your contractor!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Subaru smiled "Emilia-tan's honesty is angel-like. Yup, it's exactly as she says!" Suddenly feeling a headache, Subaru added "Wait a second. I think my sealed away memories are coming back to me. Hmm… Oh, yeah! Beako, last night you totally made it sound like you had something to do with this outing!"

"It's too late to be remembering that now. It was just revealed that it was my idea, I suppose." Beatrice sighed at her contractor.

Cutting off any more talking, Roswaal interrupted "That's enough chatting for now. I must admit that I'm quiiiiite excited about this. In all my years of knowing Lady Beatrice, she never brought an idea like this to my attention, so it'd be nice if we could depart now. It's been awhile since my curiosity was piqued like this."

"Damn, even Ros-chi's getting excited. That's something new." Subaru commented on the man's hasty behavior.

Once everyone gathered at the door, Beatrice warned "The place of interest in currently going through an ice season, so expect it to be cold. Most of you are resilient to the cold anyways, so I just fear for my fragile contractor, I suppose."

After just getting over his Christmas sickness, Subaru protested "We're going somewhere cold?! **Oh hell no!** I'm not going through all of that again!"

"Don't worry. You should be able to acquire something warm once we get there, I suppose." Beatrice eased the boy's worries.

Once Beatrice grabbed the door handle and opened it, everyone walked through and the scene in front of Subaru shocked him to his core. He was back.

"W-Whoa, what's that thing in the sky?!" Emilia exclaimed as she pointed up.

Recognizing the object in question, Beatrice explained "That's an airplane. It's like a steel carriage that can fly in the sky, I suppose."

Although Beatrice's reply only presented more questions than answers, Emilia remained silent as she examined the airplane.

Taking in his surroundings, Roswaal smiled "As expected of Lady Beatrice. Thiiiis place is truly fascinating."

Taking charge, Beatrice pointed at the group and ordered "Also, I will be prohibiting the use of magic while we're here. It will appear strange to the humans here, and I would rather not stand out any more than we already do, I suppose."

Unsettled by her surroundings, Ram asked "Just what is this place?"

Slightly familiar with the surroundings, Rem looked at Beatrice and answered "This is Subaru's hometown, correct?"

"Indeed, I suppose." Beatrice affirmed Rem's observation.

"No way?! This is where Subaru grew up?! Subaru?" Emilia asked impatiently; however, she halted her questions once she noticed that Subaru had his back to the group.

" _I don't belong here. I really don't belong here. So… Just let me stay here for a little while and then I promise I'll go back to that other world."_ Subaru pleaded with someone or something he couldn't put a name to. Turning back to the group, Subaru forced a smile "Yup, this is where I grew up, and…"

Returning to the door, Subaru added "This is my parent's house."

All it took was one knock for the door to go flying open, revealing a man who charged towards Subaru and-

" **Act two**! Father-son head slam!" Kenichi exclaimed as he took his son to the ground once again.

As the two boys were sent straight to the ground, a familiar agonizing pain surfaced on their heads once they impacted the cold ground.

Initially, Rem was infuriated from the man harming Subaru; however, before she could act, Beatrice spoke "Do not worry yourself over this. It's simply this family's bizarre greeting, I suppose."

Clutching his head in pain, Subaru groaned "Damn, you got me good with that one, dad."

In obvious pain as well, Kenichi forced a smirk as he replied "The fact that you're not unconscious proves that you've grown a little since our last meeting."

Appearing at the doorway, Naoko scolded her husband "Dear, I really wish you wouldn't play around with Subaru like that in front of others. You'll give people the wrong impression about our family."

"More like the right impression!" Subaru exclaimed as he struggled to stand up.

With everyone else being too baffled to speak, Roswaal held out his hand as he interrupted "You two must be Subaru's parents. Mr. Natsuki, you somehow exceeded my expectations when I imagined what Subaru's father would be like. My name is Roswaal L Mathers and it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

After bringing himself to stand, Kenichi accepted the gesture as he smiled "So, you're that stingy Roswaal, eh? Nice to meet you. I'm that idiot's father. The name's Kenichi Natsuki. You can call me **Crazy Diamond** or Kenichi. Your pick."

Although Ram's expression flared up, Roswaal continued to smile "I'm flattered that Subaru would mention my name to you. Very well, I will refer to you as Kenichi."

As Kenichi examined the colorful group, the man concluded "It doesn't look like a single person here is normal. I love it!"

"If you use your bizarre self as a standard for what's 'normal', then of course none of us would be 'normal', I suppose." Beatrice scolded the man.

Recognizing the little girl, Naoko walked towards Beatrice as she smiled "It's nice to see you, Beatrice."

With a slight blush on her face, Beatrice greeted "Salutations, N-Naoko. I share that sentiment to a certain extent, I suppose."

"Wow, even Beatrice is being nice to her." Emilia commented on the spirit's behavior.

Nodding his head in agreement, Subaru added "Of course Beako's being nice to her. Even **Speedwagon** himself would be terrified of my mother."

"W-What?" Emilia replied frightenedly whose body started visibly shaking.

Walking over to her son, Naoko scolded "That's not very nice, Subaru. You have my scary eyes too, so you're just being mean to your loving mother."

Turning her attention to the white-haired girl, Naoko smiled "Don't let my silly son here deceive you. I'm just your typical, every day, kind housewife."

"That's quite the title you got there." Subaru commented.

Holding out a hand to the girl, Naoko greeted "It's nice to meet you. You can call me Naoko."

Accepting Naoko's gesture, Emilia answered sheepishly "I-It's nice to meet you too! My name is Emilia."

Back with the twin sisters, Ram thought aloud "Barusu's stupidity starts making sense if he suffered head trauma like that as a child on a daily basis."

With a smug smile, Kenichi explained to the twins "You know what they say. The emptier your head, the more dreams you can stuff inside of it."

With Kenichi's explanation making sense to her, Rem smiled "As expected from Subaru's father. Such wise words."

Unsatisfied by Kenichi's explanation, Ram snorted "Hmpf, you're forgetting that having more dreams means having more nightmares as well. After all, nightmares are also dreams."

Disregarding Ram's comment, Kenichi introduced himself "Anyways, I'm Subaru's father. You can either call me Kenichi or Hermit Purple."

With her eyes sparkling, Rem replied "Very well. It's nice to meet you, Hermit Purple!"

"OUUUU!" Kenichi screamed to the heavens. After all this time, there was finally a person who greeted him with that name.

Sighing from the man's behavior, Ram stated "'The Fool' would be a more appropriate name for yourself. Since you're the person who is responsible for molding Barusu into what he is today, forgive me if I want absolutely nothing to do with you."

Somehow satisfied by the new nickname, Kenichi reasoned "Well, that's also the name of a stand so I can't complain. Ahh! This refreshing poison! Your tongue might be sharper than Beatrice's!"

Meeting back up with Beatrice, Subaru asked his spirit "So, why did you bring us here?"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice nodded to herself as she replied "An expected question, I suppose. We are here to see that silly movie you were talking about. Galaxy Wars, I believe it was called."

"Huh?!" Subaru blurted out.

As Subaru gazed at the spirit in disbelief, Beatrice explained bashfully "W-Well, it appears that you really wanted to see this movie, so I thought I might lend you a hand as a special service, I suppose. Granted, your parents are the ones who paid for this event, so thank them instead."

Shocked by the news, Subaru felt a sudden rush of happiness. Lifting the spirit into the air, Subaru spun around as he exclaimed "Beako! You're amazing, Beako!"

Although the spirit was secretly happy at the display of affection, Beatrice was more embarrassed than anything else as she screamed "Put me down, I suppose!"

Before Subaru could put the spirit down, he unknowingly started to tread on ice. Losing his balance, Subaru went tumbling to the ground, taking the spirit with him. Unfortunately for Subaru, the back of his head collided with the concrete and his forehead collided with Beatrice's.

Wincing from the pain in her head, Beatrice screamed "Is that anyway to show gratitude, I wonder?!"

With his eyes spinning, Subaru groaned "Ugh. That's the third time today I hit my head on something, and I've only been awake for ten minutes. If the pattern continues like this, I'm going to end up dead within the next hour."

With the movie airing soon, Kenichi spoke to the entire group "Sorry to break up the fun, but we're going to have to head out now if we're going to make it in time for the movie."

Trying to add a new word to his vocabulary, Roswaal asked "If I maaay ask, what is a 'movie'?"

With Kenichi and Naoko being too shocked to answer, Beatrice spoke up "Subaru told me that movies are comparable to plays. Both have actors portraying a story, I suppose. The main difference is that you watch movies on a screen and you watch actors live in plays."

Putting a hand to his chin, Roswaal replied "Ahhhhh, I see. So, this has to do with the 'electronic' things that Subaru speaks highly of."

Looking at Roswaal with disbelief, Kenichi spoke "Geez, you really are old school. Anyways, we're going to be seeing the eighth installment in the series Galaxy Wars."

Remembering that title, Emilia asked "Oh, we're watching 'that'?"

With all eyes on her, Emilia bashfully explained "I just watched a little bit from Subaru's electronic thing. I didn't understand what was going on, but it looked really interesting, so I bet Roswaal will love it."

"What the heck is with that reasoning, I wonder? If you're going to say something, at least sound credible." Beatrice scolded the half-elf.

Scratching his head at the size of the group, Kenichi sighed "I was planning on showing you my **GTA** inspired driving skills, but there's way too many of us here. We'll have to take the bus instead."

After Subaru went inside to fetch his coat, the group headed for the nearest bus stop. Boarding the bus, the group had to disperse to find available seats.

Sitting close to the twins, Kenichi pointed at the "N" symbol on Rem's tracksuit as he spoke "Ah, I see that you're wearing our family crest. It looks good on you."

With her eyes sparkling, Rem asked "Does that mean you've accepted me into your family?"

Flashing the girl a thumbs up, Kenichi smiled "Sure! Anyone bold enough to ask that is more than welcome!"

With a huge smile on her face, Rem asked excitedly "Does that mean I have your consent to marry Subaru?!"

Thinking the girl was joking, Kenichi chuckled "Usually the guy asks the girl's father for that kind of thing, but sure! As someone who called me 'Hermit Purple', I'd be happy to call you my daughter-in-law."

It appeared that Kenichi didn't quite realize the ramifications of his carefree actions as Rem lost herself into blissful thoughts about her beloved Subaru.

Watching her sister hum joyfully to herself, Ram warned "It's as I thought. Rem, Rem, I would recommend burning that piece of clothing that you're wearing. It appears to be brainwashing you."

Shaking her head, Rem smiled blissfully "Big sister, big sister, I don't mind being brainwashed if it means wedding Subaru."

Looking at her sister with regret, Ram stated "It appears that I was too late. Forgive me, Rem, but it appears that you've been assimilated into their cruel family."

Watching as the white-haired girl looked around curiously, Naoko asked "I was told you all live far away from modern society. Pardon my asking, but is this your first time on a bus?"

Eyes sparkling with curiosity, Emilia replied "Yes, it is. I wonder, is there some kind of invisible animal pulling this bus?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Naoko answered; however, she couldn't help but giggle as she added "You're a funny girl."

"Huh?" Emilia blurted out who initially took Naoko words as an insult; however, the warm expression on the woman's face surprised Emilia.

Watching Naoko's reaction carefully, Emilia cautiously asked "Don't you think I look… strange?"

With a smile still on her face, Naoko replied "Yeah, I have to say I don't see people who look like you that often. Of course, that also goes for the rest of Subaru's friends. You all have weird hair color and-"

"That's not what I meant." Emilia interrupted Naoko and she added fearfully "I'm told I resemble someone terrible."

Point at her own eyes, Naoko replied "Well, at least you don't resemble me."

Shocked by Naoko's comment, Emilia shook her head as she defended her "What are you talking about? You look so mature and pretty. If I looked more like you when I grew up, I'd be pretty happy."

Suddenly looking dejected, Naoko reminisced "Huh? No way. Do you know how many customer complaints I got at work? Apparently, they all thought I was really scary because of my eyes. It was so bad, they had to let me go."

"Actually, you were fired because you kept showing up late to work." Kenichi corrected his wife's statement.

Not hearing Kenichi's comment, Emilia replied to Naoko's little story "That's stupid! You shouldn't judge someone just because their eyes are scary!"

"People also shouldn't judge a person because they resemble someone else." Naoko stated firmly.

Seeing that she got her point across to Emilia, Naoko smiled "You see? We're the same."

With a soft smile appearing on her lips, Emilia voiced her thoughts "I see. So, you're like me."

Thinking back to Subaru, Naoko reasoned "Now that I think about it, those people who seem to be afraid of you are probably just afraid of Subaru instead. He inherited my eyes."

Giggling from Naoko's explanation, Emilia smiled "No way! After all, Subaru inherited your charming eyes, so that can't be the problem."

"My, how bold. To call my son's eyes 'charming'. Apologies, but I won't have you stealing my son away from me." Naoko teased with a smile.

Losing the smile on her face, Emilia stuck out her tongue as she argued "It's not anything like that, you blockhead!"

Realizing what she had just said, Emilia panicked as she apologized "S-Sorry, it just slipped out. I thought I was talking to Subaru and-"

Before Emilia could continue her frantic explanation, Naoko giggled "I'm starting to like you, Emilia."

It wasn't long until the group arrived at their destination. Since some of the group members needed to use the restroom, everyone decided to stop by the mall since it was closer. Most of the group waited patiently for the others to return; however, no one saw the glint in Kenichi's eyes as he looked at his son.

 **Author's Notes: So, this whole thing was supposed to be a one-chapter thing, but once I hit 8000 words, I knew that I would have to split this movie outing into two chapters instead. The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully tomorrow for New Year's Day.**

 **I'll be taking a break after I post the next chapter. Not that I'm out of ideas or anything. I just need a break from writing this story. I don't have the same drive I did back in the day, so completing seven chapters in one month basically used up all of my will to write. Therefore, I would like to rescind my claim that this story will be wrapped up on Valentine's Day.**

 **The problem is that I keep setting these deadlines for myself only to have to bend over backwards in order to make it on time. What I love about writing fanfiction in general is that I feel so free while writing. Adding deadlines just makes this fun pastime a chore, so I learned my lesson about that.**

 **With that in mind, next chapter will be out soon; however, it may take some time for chapter 17 to come out. See you guys later!**


	16. An Unexpected Gift

_An Unexpected Gift_

"While we're waiting, let's have a father son showdown." Kenichi spoke playfully to his son as he reached into his pocket.

While waiting for the others to finish using the restroom, Subaru scolded "What are you, ten years old?! Don't you think we're too old to have a duel at our age?"

"Oh? Then what are you trying to pull out of your pocket then?" Kenichi wondered aloud with a smirk.

At the same time, both father and son pulled out their toys and unleashed their gleam blades.

Recognizing the toys, Emilia beamed "Oh, I know those things! They're the weapons that were used in that movie, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Subaru smiled "As expected of Emilia-tan's amazing memory. Do you wanna try?"

Seeing Subaru offer his toy to her, Emilia asked "Huh? You want me to fight your dad with that?"

With a wide grin on his face, Kenichi spoke to the hesitant girl "Don't worry, I'll lower my power level to match yours. C'mon, it'll be fun."

Although Emilia was interested in the toy, she spoke hesitantly "I don't know…"

Seizing the opportunity in front of her, Rem asked "Subaru, please allow me to fight your father."

"Whoa, that's unexpected! Are you sure, Rem?" Subaru asked the maid.

"Yes, leave it to your Rem." Rem answered the boy confidently.

Once Subaru handed Rem the gleam-blade, the duel between Rem and Kenichi commenced.

Watching the horseplay in front of her, Beatrice looked up at Subaru and smirked "That girl seems eager when it comes to your father. Perhaps you've been replaced as her idol, I suppose."

Before Subaru could respond, Ram corrected the spirit "You're wrong, Lady Beatrice. In fact, the truth is even more horrifying. Rem is trying to prove herself to Subaru's father in the hopes that she'll be accepted into their family."

"You… What brings you to say such things, I wonder?" Beatrice asked the pink-haired maid bitterly.

Watching the duel with disinterest, Ram stated "Who knows? There is still one thing you should know. Do not underestimate my little sister."

As Kenichi continue dueling the overwhelming girl, he mentally panicked " _What the heck is with this girl's power level?! It's like she has a sense for battle!_ "

Once again, their blades clashed with Kenichi on the receiving end of Rem's all-out assault. To protect himself, Kenichi was in his guard stance; however, Rem overpowered him and caused the man to stagger backwards, leaving him wide open.

"You're mine!" Rem stated with a devilish grin as she swung her toy at the man's chest; however, something stopped her weapon in its tracks. To Rem's surprise, another blade appeared out the of other end of the hilt to Kenichi's toy and that second blade is what stopped her own weapon from connecting with his body.

With Rem's all-out attack being parried, Kenichi seized the opportunity to gently tap the girl's forehead with his toy, bringing their duel to an end.

Honestly impressed by Rem's abilities, Kenichi praised the girl "To be forced to reveal my second blade. Rem, your potential might even outclass Beatrice's."

Crossing her arms, Beatrice pouted "I have no use for potential in buffoonery anyhow, I suppose."

As if becoming Rem's instructor, Kenichi explained "A single blade has limitations; however, with both offense and defense in mind, it made sense to master a weapon that could strike with both ends. Master Maul taught me that."

While Rem's eyes sparkled with curiosity, Ram instead scoffed "Then it just becomes a double-edged sword both figuratively and literally."

Paying Ram's comment no mind, Rem smiled "As expected of Subaru's father. Such wise words."

Returning to the group, Naoko saw the toy Kenichi was holding and sighed "Come now, dear. I'd rather not get kicked out again because of your silly duel."

Putting his gleam-blade away, Kenichi scoffed at that memory "Hmpf, it really is a crime to kick us out of a Galaxy Wars convention for having a gleam-blade duel. Do you kick people out of restaurants for eating?"

Once everyone got back together, the group exited the mall and made their way towards the theater. Entering the building, Kenichi walked towards the booth to buy tickets; however, the man returned with his head hung low.

Scratching his head sheepishly, Kenichi revealed to the group "Apparently, they're sold out for the next showing of Galaxy Wars."

"Dad, you didn't preorder the tickets?!" Subaru exclaimed at his father.

"Huh? You can do that?!" Kenichi exclaimed back with obvious surprise in his voice.

Crossing his arms, Subaru complained to his father "Don't you know what decade we're living in?! I can't believe you called someone else 'old school'!"

Grabbing Subaru by the collar, Kenichi yelled at his son "Okay, wise guy. If you're such a smartass, then why didn't you tell me to preorder the tickets?!"

"I literally didn't know about this whole thing until just an hour ago!" Subaru yelled back.

Letting go of Subaru, Kenichi replied "Oh, yeah. That's a fair point."

Resting her face in the palm of her hand, Beatrice let out a long sigh "It seems it was a mistake to entrust that guy with anything important, I suppose."

With Beatrice's harsh words piercing his heart, Kenichi's head hung low once again as he walked to a corner of the theater with Naoko trying to cheer him up.

Knowing that his father's feelings are fragile, Subaru whispered to Beatrice "Despite how he acts, my dad is easily depressed sometimes, so don't make him feel bad."

"You're telling me that man's feelings are easily hurt? Weren't you just berating him a second ago, I wonder?" Beatrice whispered back in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I did it in a warm father-son way. You were just being cold." Subaru answered the spirit and then added "Go cheer him up."

"Urk… fine, I suppose." Beatrice replied hesitantly before walking towards Kenichi.

"Hey, K-Kenichi." Beatrice spoke to get the man's attention. Once the man looked at her, the spirit added "It's too soon to be giving up, correct?"

Suddenly feeling a burst of enthusiasm, Kenichi clenched his fists and roared "OUUUUUUUU! You're right, Beatrice! The world needs to give up on trying to make me give up!" Pointing at his son, Kenichi added "Subaru, get your civil butt over here!"

Naoko stayed behind with the rest of the group while Kenichi, Subaru, and Beatrice walked towards the ticket booth.

Trying to think of a plan, Kenichi spoke "I managed to snag four tickets to that one Marvel movie before they ran out too. I'm thinking that the group splits up to watch two different movies."

Nodding in agreement, Subaru added "If that's the case, I think Roswaal should watch that movie then. That guy has, uh, peculiar tastes, so I think the Marvel franchise will have the best chance of appealing to him. Ram will definitely go with him, so that's two people going to see that movie."

Grabbing Subaru's hand, Beatrice added "It also goes without saying that I will be going with you no matter which movie you see, I suppose. So, the two questions remaining is who else will be going to see this Marvel movie, and what will the remaining people watch?"

Looking at the movie listings, Subaru replied "Who knows? I wonder what's playing… Wait a second, what's this?"

Coming across the title "A Quiet Voice", Subaru exclaimed "Huh?! That's out already?!"

"It seems we have our second movie, I suppose." Beatrice said as she looked at the excited expression on Subaru's face.

Once the three returned to the group, Subaru explained "So, we'll be splitting up to watch two separate movies. Keeping Roswaal's interests in mind, we decided that Roswaal, Ram, and my father should watch a Marvel movie while me and Beako watch A Quiet Voice. So, Rem, Emilia, and mom, what do you guys want to watch?"

Taking the initiative, Rem spoke "Of course I will watch whatever Subaru is watching. I'll come with you to watch A Quiet Voice."

With Rem's faithfulness irking her, Beatrice sighed "That reasoning bothers me considerably, but I guess I can at least relate to that sentiment, I suppose." Looking at Emilia and Naoko, Beatrice added "So, what will you two be watching, I wonder?"

"I'll leave it up to Emilia." Naoko spoke who turned her attention to the white-haired girl.

"Huh? I get to decide?" Emilia asked bashfully. Playing with her fingers, Emilia said sheepishly "I don't really have a preference with these kinds of things yet."

Trying to save Emilia from the pressure, Subaru recommended "Personally, I think you would really like A Quiet Voice."

Slinging an arm around his son's shoulder, Kenichi teased "I see what you're doing, you little schemer. You're trying to hog all the pretty ladies to yourself."

With his father's cheek pressed against his, Subaru sighed in response "No, I genuinely think that A Quiet Voice will be relatable to Emilia. Besides, it could also be interpreted that I'm trying to make sure you and mom end up watching the same movie."

Letting go of his son, Kenichi laughed "Haha! You always have my back, don't you? Thanks, bro!"

"I'm not going to bother to point out how disturbing it is for my own father to call me 'bro'." Subaru replied tiredly.

After purchasing the popcorn and drinks, the group was about to be divided, but not before Kenichi pulled down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue at this son "Heh. We'll catch you nerds later."

Waving to her son, Naoko smiled "I hope you have a good time, Subaru."

Smiling at her twin sister, Ram instructed "Rem, consider this an opportunity to break away from this family's influence. Please take this chance I'm providing you to return to your senses."

"Have a niiiiiice time." Roswaal said whimsically.

After entering the auditorium and finding their seats, Emilia looked around and said "Wow, it's more spacious in here then I thought it would be."

Leaning closer to the half-elf, Subaru answered "Yeah, it's pretty big in here. Once the movie's about to start, the lights will go off and it'll get dark in here." Lowering his voice to a whisper, Subaru added "When that happens, Puck can come out as long as he keeps a low profile."

"Heh. You really are considerate, Subaru." Puck whispered who didn't currently possess a physical form.

With a smirk, Subaru stated "Don't underestimate my generosity. I'm so thoughtful that I haven't gone out and destroyed the world."

"Wow, you're as considerate as me then." Puck replied whimsically.

Starting to sweat from a bad memory, Subaru asked "… How so? Actually, never mind. I don't want to know."

Shaking away that bad memory, Subaru looked at Beatrice and asked "Hey, you want me to show you a neat trick?"

After taking a sip of her drink, Beatrice replied "You have my attention, I suppose."

Fiddling with the controls on his seat, Subaru started to make his chair recline to the point where Subaru was practically laying down.

Watching as the boy contentedly laid down, Beatrice exclaimed "W-What kind of sorcery did you just perform, I wonder?!"

With her attention on Subaru as well, Emilia said "Wow, your chair turned into a bed!"

After Subaru explained to the three how to recline their chairs, Rem smiled while laying down "As expected of Subaru. So knowledgeable."

Once the lights started to dim, Subaru felt Beatrice grabbing his hand.

Once Subaru turned over to look at her, Beatrice asked "What is it, I wonder? I'm simply holding your hand."

"Yeah, and I'm simply looking at you." Subaru replied as he continued to gaze at the spirit.

Starting to become flustered, Beatrice reasoned "It makes sense to want to admire my charming self, but if you stare at me so intently then it'll make me nervous, I suppose."

As Subaru watched the flustered spirit, he couldn't help but comment "You're so adorable, Beako."

"Myna!" Beatrice let out a strange cry from her embarrassment.

Before Subaru could point out the strange sound that escape Beatrice's lips, a voice interrupted "Wow, Subaru and Betty are flirting it up over there. Lia, look away. They're being lewd right now."

"B-Bubby?!" Beatrice exclaimed who recognized the voice.

"No hard feelings, Betty, but it's my job to keep Lia as innocent as possible." Puck added who finally manifested on Emilia's lap.

Clearly devastated by her Bubby's statement, Beatrice tried arguing "But… Aren't I the model of innocence, I wonder?"

Pointing his tail at Subaru, Puck explained to Beatrice "Not anymore. You've let yourself become corrupted by that guy."

After taking a huge blow to her self-esteem, Beatrice uttered dejectedly "H-How irreparably foolish of me, I suppose. Bubby, please forgive me for the travesty I have-"

With Subaru's obvious laughter interrupting her, Beatrice exclaimed "What are you laughing at, I wonder?! This is all your fault!"

Trying to contain his laughter, Subaru smirked at the spirit "Sorry, but I'm not the lewd one here. You're the one who grabbed my hand, you pervert."

Taking yet another blow, Beatrice tried explaining before losing all hope "H-Huh? But, I…"

Seeing that it was dark in the theater, Puck hopped over to Beatrice. After landing in Beatrice's lap, Puck smiled "Sorry, Betty. You're just so cute when you're flustered. I can see why Subaru teases you all of the time."

Already feeling better from touching Puck's soft fur, Beatrice smiled "Well, it's not like I can be mad at Bubby, I suppose." Turning to face Subaru, Beatrice puffed her cheeks as she pouted "Stupid Tsunbaru is a different matter, I suppose."

With the spirit glaring angrily at the boy, Subaru teased "Even though you're still holding my hand?"

Glaring daggers at Subaru, Beatrice berated her contractor "You'd die of loneliness if I let go of you. Honestly, it's simply pitiful; however, as thanks for keeping you alive, you can dispense with the teasing, I suppose."

Disappointed that he failed in his objective, Subaru sighed "Aww, it looks like Beako's all out of flustered points."

Mimicking the dejected look on Subaru's face, Puck added "I guess we'll have to try again later."

Not wanting Puck to betray her, Beatrice said "Bubby, no! Don't indulge his foolishness. You should just play with me instead, I suppose."

Seeing the opportunity in front of her, Rem spoke with a glint in her eyes "Subaru, even if it's lewd, I wouldn't mind it if you held my hand as well."

With Beatrice's grip on his hand tightening, Subaru sheepishly reasoned "A-Ah, well... If I held your hand too, I wouldn't be able to eat my popcorn."

With her eyes continuing to sparkle, Rem offered enthusiastically "Then allow me to personally feed you."

Feeling something akin to a blazing fire in the direction of where Beatrice is sitting, Subaru explained "Rem, if we keep this up, Beako's power level is going to surpass all of ours combined. She'll be enveloped in a golden aura with her hair turning blonde and… Oh, it's already blonde, isn't it? Anyways, she'll also probably say something like 'you're not dealing with the average Great Spirit anymore, I suppose', so it would be for the best it we didn't push her into the yandere archetype."

"I don't think I understand what you're saying, Su-" Rem tried saying; however, she was interrupted by the sound of someone giggling.

Once everyone looked at her, Emilia smiled as she explained "I'm sorry. It's just that you guys are so dumb… Wait, that's not a compliment, is it?"

With a dumb smile on his face, Subaru replied "Emilia-tan, even if poison came out of your lips, I would take it as a compliment."

Wanting to enjoy the movie, Beatrice hushed everyone "That's enough buffoonery for now, I suppose. The movie's starting."

As the opening to the movie played, Subaru whispered "Try not to cry too hard to this movie, Beako."

Crossing her arms, Beatrice scoffed "Hmpf, your childish provocations mean nothing to me, I suppose. There's no way a being such as myself would cry to-"

-Two hours later-

"-Sniffle-, I suppose." Beatrice silently wept as she watched the credits.

Tearing up himself, Subaru started wiping the tears from his eye as he sniffed "Ah, man. Who left this bowl of freshly sliced onions here? Whoa, Beako, you really did cry." Watching as Puck wept like a baby, Subaru added "You know, it kind of feels like an insult to see you fake cry like that."

Ceasing with his forced tears, Puck tried to appear cute as he smiled "Tehe. Sorry, sorry. I've never seen a play, but that movie thing was still really good, right, Lia? Lia?"

With fat tears racing down her face, Emilia sobbed "I'm sorry… It's just… I really liked that movie. That was the best movie I've ever seen!"

Seeing that Emilia without a doubt enjoyed the movie, Subaru replied "Besides that Galaxy Wars movie that you watched ten minutes of, this is the only movie you've ever seen, Emilia. Anyways, welcome to twenty-first century entertainment. The only person I haven't gotten feedback from was Rem, so?"

With Subaru awaiting a response, Rem smiled brightly "My favorite part of the movie was during the confession that Subaru made a really funny face to."

Resting his head in his hands, Subaru sighed "If your favorite part of the movie was my reaction to the movie, then it seems like you didn't like it very much."

Waving her hands in denial, Rem fumbled for something to say "It's not like I didn't enjoy the movie! The story was endearing, and I especially enjoyed how the characters grew closer over time. I liked it; however, I doubt I enjoyed it as much as the rest of you."

With a hand to his chin, Subaru reasoned "I see. So, it wasn't a complete waste for you. Understood, I'll be sure to pick a movie you can enjoy better next time! Anyways, let's go meet up with everyone else."

Once Subaru's group left the auditorium, they met up with Kenichi's group near the main entrance of the theater. After leaving the theater, the group took the bus back to the Natsuki's residence.

During the bus ride home, Subaru asked Ram "So, did you and Roswaal enjoy the movie?"

Not bothering to look at Subaru, Ram snorted "Hmpf, I'm not fond of fake things such as acting; however, Master Roswaal looked quite pleased while watching the movie. In fact, he looked so delighted that it was actually worth my time just to see his happiness."

Surprised to hear the good news, Subaru uttered "Wow, he liked it that much? That's actually a huge relief because I knew it was either going to be a hit or a huge miss for you guys."

Nodding in agreement, Ram added "Indeed. Also, you can consider your debt with me paid in full."

"Wait, that's all it took to even the score between us?!" Subaru replied with skepticism present in his tone.

Finally looking at the boy, Ram explained "You don't understand, Barusu. Master Roswaal's happiness is everything to me. Even if it was Lady Beatrice's suggestion, this whole outing wouldn't be possible without your ties to this place. That's why, just this once, you have my thanks."

Scratching his head, Subaru replied bashfully "Well… Coming from someone who never gives out praise, that actually means a lot."

Glaring daggers into the boy, Ram scolded "Don't get full of yourself. As a person, you mean little to me. In fact, I only see you as a portion of Rem's happiness and Roswaal's entertainment."

Feeling refreshed from Ram's honesty, Subaru smiled "That's fine with me. I've already adjusted to the antagonizing hate coming from you, so I'm fine if things stay like that between us."

Closing her eyes, Ram softly smiled as she spoke "I see."

Once the group returned to the Natsuki household, Roswaal had to depart for a business meeting back in the other world and Ram decided to accompany him. Emilia also had to leave to keep up with her studies, leaving Subaru, Rem, and Beatrice to stay at the Natsuki's house.

"Ah, so you're celebrating the transition into the new year?" Rem asked who was just informed about it being New Year's Eve.

While drinking some alcohol, Kenichi smiled as he spouted false trivia " **Hell yeah**! Did you know every cell in your body is replaced every year? I'm actually celebrating my evolution as a growing human."

"Actually, it's every seven years, dear." Naoko corrected her husband.

Clasping her hands together, Rem beamed "Wow. You two are truly full of wisdom. As expected of Subaru's parents."

Letting out a huge laugh, Kenichi corrected "Hah! If you judge us using our son as a reference, we should clearly surpass every possible expectation you have of us."

Shaking her head, Rem once again beamed "Not at all. Simply put, Subaru is truly wonderful and so are his parents."

With Rem's compliments overwhelming him, Kenichi grumbled "Damn, I can't bring myself to correct a girl who knows how wonderful me and my wife are."

"What about me, dammit!" Subaru exclaimed at his father.

Paying her son's outburst no mind, Naoko asked "Rem, did Santa bring you any gifts for Christmas?"

Tilting her head, Rem replied "Are you talking about that ice season holiday? I can't say that I received any gifts from a person named Santa."

After hearing Rem's reply, Kenichi chuckled "Oh no! Could it be that you're on Santa's naughty list?!"

Remembering all of the underhanded methods she used to earn Subaru's affection, Rem reasoned "So, this Santa person doesn't deliver presents to naughty people? That explains why I didn't receive a gift from him."

Heartily laughing at Rem's statement, Kenichi recalled "We're in the same boat then! That big, bearded bastard hasn't brought me any presents ever since I lit our neighbor's mailbox on fire. Hmpf, getting sweet revenge on the people who've wrong you is what it means to be a grownup."

Shaking her head, Naoko corrected Kenichi's story "Actually, revenge wasn't a part of it. You were about to set off a firework when a strong gust of wind blew the rocket over, so it flew straight into their mailbox and set it on fire. The neighbors were furious."

Vaguely remembering that day, Kenichi complained "I couldn't help that it was windy on the Fourth of July."

"It wasn't even the Fourth of July, and stop bringing western holidays into this!" Subaru exclaimed at his father.

After staying quiet for long enough, Beatrice spoke up "Ahem. Isn't there something Subaru should be receiving, I wonder?"

With Beatrice reminding her, Naoko said before leaving the room "Oops, I forgot about that. I'll be right back."

Knowing the spirit was up to something yet again, Subaru asked "So, what other surprises have you cooked up for me today, Beako?"

Once Naoko reentered the room with a large wrapped box in her hands, Beatrice closed her eyes as she explained "If you want to thank anyone, let it be your parents. While I picked that present out for you, it was your parents who spent their money on it, I suppose."

Frowning at Beatrice's explanation, Naoko revealed the entire truth "Oh, Beatrice, don't be like that. You're the one who did all those chores around our house in exchange for the money. Since you earned that money yourself, you're the person who truly bought Subaru's gift."

"I specifically told you to leave that part out, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed who's face started turning red.

Once the large gift was placed in his lap, Subaru joked "Man, whatever this is, it sure is heavy. I still think I'd rather get a gift from Santa himself."

"Ha! You're my son, so you're probably on his naughty list too!" Kenichi laughed.

"Talk about inheriting the sins of the father." Subaru sighed at his father's remark.

Looking at the spirit, Subaru asked skeptically "Still, this present is so huge that it's actually kind of worrying. It's not going to blow up once I open it, right?"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice pouted "Well now I wish it would do something that outrageous, I suppose. Just accept my generosity and open the gift already."

After taking a huge breath of air, Subaru was still worried that this was all an elaborate trap set by the spirit; however, he started opening the gift regardless.

After taking off all the wrapping, Subaru screamed "YOU GOT ME A FREAKING KOTATSU?!

Covering her ears, Beatrice exclaimed "Could your reaction be any more annoying, I wonder?!"

Tilting her head in confusion, Rem wondered aloud "What is a kotatsu?"

With Subaru and Beatrice too busy to reply, Naoko answered "It's basically a table covered by a heavy blanket. Underneath, there's a heater to make things even warmer. It's perfect to relax in during the cold season."

Seeing the shocked expression on her son's face, Naoko added "Trust me, Subaru. She earned all of that money herself."

Scratching his cheek, Kenichi backed up his wife's claim "It felt like a crime to make a little girl work so much, but you know how I respect determination from others."

With Subaru obviously seeking an explanation, Beatrice reasoned "I simply thought that it could be a gift to everyone in the mansion. Of course, you and myself would have unrestricted access to that piece of furniture, I suppose."

"You bought this with other people in mind?" Subaru asked the spirit.

In tsundere fashion, Beatrice snorted "Hmpf, the only other person I had in mind was Bubby. I could care less for the rest of those fools, I suppose."

After dealing with all the confusion, Subaru held the present high as he chuckled "Ha! Soon, they all will know the soul of twenty-first century comfort! This is amazing!"

Faced with Subaru's explosion of joy, Beatrice asked timidly "Does that mean you like it, I wonder?"

With a huge smile on his face, Subaru answered "Yup! This is honestly the best present anyone has ever gotten me!"

With his son's statement irking him, Kenichi exclaimed "What was that now?! What about the gift of everlasting love from your dear old dad?!"

"I'm still looking for a way to refund that gift." Subaru replied with a straight face.

After the family had a warm laugh, the group of five continued to celebrate news years until it was time for Subaru, Beatrice, and Rem started getting ready to leave. After saying their goodbyes, the three returned to the other world.

-Later that night-

Once the sun had set, Ram and Roswaal were alone in his study. Like every other day, Roswaal supplied mana to Ram's forehead.

Once his mana was passed on to the maid, Roswaal broke the silence "It appears that you lost your dear sister to the Natsuki family today."

With Subaru's father invading her mind, Ram couldn't help but sigh "While I respect your insight above all else, I would feel better if you didn't point out such heartbreaking things to me, Master Roswaal."

With her expression softening, Ram added honestly "Although… Rem did look happy. I suppose even a hopeless family like this has its worth."

Changing the topic away from Subaru's parents, Roswaal said "Still, that place was quiiiiite interesting. The inventions of Subaru's hometown are quite perplexing. Of course, the biggest surprise I found there was the time of day. We left the mansion in the morning; however, at the same time, the sun was starting to set in Subaru's hometown."

Not getting a response out of Ram, Roswaal went on "We all have heard the rumors about people coming from another world, but I don't think that's simply a rumor in Subaru's case."

Although Ram trusted Roswaal's judgement, the maid asked "Do you truly believe that the place we visited was actually another world?"

Gathering all of his thoughts, Roswaal explained "I do. Traveling to another world is plausible with Beatrice's Door Crossing. Adding to that, that place held inventions that I had never witnessed before and I've traveled all over this world of ours. There's also the fact that there's a time difference between this mansion and Subaru's hometown. The final piece of evidence that I have is the lack of mana in the atmosphere in Subaru's hometown which is simply unheard of in this world."

Not arguing with her master's logic, Ram asked curiously "If that's the case, what will you do, Master Roswaal?"

Already knowing the answer, Roswaal replied without hesitation "Even if I have come across something as fascinating as a completely new world, I'm afraid that's nothing more than a pastime for me. After all, that world has nothing to do with my goal; however, I do know a person who would love to visit that place due to her curiosity of the unknown."

Back with Subaru and Beatrice, the boy kept looking through his phone as he sighed "I still can't wrap my head around it. I make you a scarf to keep you warm, and then you buy me a huge piece of furniture to keep me warm. The difference in power between our gifts is huge."

As the spirit laid down in bed, Beatrice stated confidently "I simply thought that I owed you some interest for being late to gift you something. Still, isn't a gift that amazing just what you expected from a Great Spirit such as myself, I wonder?"

"I'll admit it. You completely blew me out of the water today, Beako." Subaru answered honestly; however, he pointed at the spirit and added "But, I'm definitely going to find a way to get back at you when your birthday comes by again."

Smiling from the boy's declaration, Beatrice replied "You can at least try to impress me, I suppose."

Standing up from his chair, Subaru bolted towards the bed and jumped on top of the spirit. Claiming his prize, Subaru wrapped his arms tightly around Beatrice who shouted "Kyaa! Subaru, do you have any concern for my well-being, I wonder?!"

While still on top of the spirit, Subaru hid his face in the pillow as he explained "Sorry about the roughhousing. Since we were with the others today, I couldn't hold you as much as I wanted so my Beako points were completely dried up until now. Please heal me."

Wrapping her arms softly around the boy in return, Beatrice reasoned "It does make sense that it's hard to resist my charms for too long. Very well. For now, I will indulge your clumsy displays of love for me, I suppose."

"Clumsy? You know me too well. Thanks for putting up with me." Subaru chuckled.

With her heart at ease, Beatrice explained "It can't be helped. It really cannot be helped, you know. Like you, I was lacking in Subaru points, so you have no choice but to spoil me until I'm satisfied, I suppose."

Wanting to hear something, Subaru bargained "If I'm going to spoil you, then I have one request."

"I'm listening, I suppose." Beatrice answered curiously.

Starting to lift his face from the pillow, Subaru requested "Tell me how you feel about me."

Facing away from the boy, Beatrice replied timidly "Why should I do such a thing, I wonder?"

Finally facing the blushing spirit, Subaru smiled "Because I want to hear it from you, Beatrice."

With a gleam in her eyes and a pounding heart, Beatrice threw away her hesitation as she confidently confessed "Subaru, you have my heart; however, not even the gods could save you if you broke it, I suppose."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Subaru beamed back at the spirit. The two shared an embrace that lasted until morning when they woke up in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This fanfiction is just about 100,000 words long. Never thought I'd see the day where I wrote one fanfiction for so long because I typically like shorter fanfictions that have a distinct ending, but hey, I really like Re:Zero so it's hard for me to stop thinking about it and putting those thoughts into words.**

 **Onto other news: What have I done. How could I let this travesty go on for this long? I've been a fool, a naïve fool at that. Please forgive my foolishness.**

 **If you have no idea what I'm apologizing for, it's about a certain character's name that I have been butchering for MONTHS. I'm of course talking about Naoko, or as I like to call her, "Naoka". I'm a freaking idiot for not realizing that until now. I've been writing her since chapter six, and this is chapter sixteen! I feel like an utter dumbass!**

 **I realized this when I was reading Review524's "The Prepetual Promise" fanfiction when he brought up a character named "Naoko". Once I heard that name, I had a thought that went like "Naoko? Who the heck is- Uh oh." Did some googling and that's how I discovered the cold hard truth.**

 **Haha, well it should be all good. I actually just learned a nifty trick to correct that mistake. If you're using word, search for "Replace" on the home tab. "Replace" should be on the far right. If you ever make a mistake like that all over a document, know that it can easily be corrected (using Word at least). Anyways, I already corrected all of the Naoko misspellings (hopefully) so it will no longer keep me up at night.**

 **While I said I am taking a break from writing this, I already have ideas for the next chapter. It may take some time for it to be posted, but oh man it's going to be fun! I'm definitely aiming to make you laugh with chapter 17. I'm finally going to work on that short stories chapter so look forward to that. Anyways, have a happy New Year, and I will see you… in the next chapter (whenever that comes out).**


	17. Subaru's Typical Day

_Subaru's Typical Day_

"Mmff." Subaru groaned as he started waking up. Once the boy darted up from the bed, Subaru stretched out his arms to try to waken his senses. For some reason, the boy had been waking up a little earlier these past couple of days, and the reason for that is…

"My Beako is super cute when she's asleep." Subaru smiled as he watched the lightly snoring spirit. Subaru's day usually starts with the spirit waking him up first; however, a few days ago, he randomly woke up before her. After witnessing the spirit's sleeping face, Subaru put in a mental effort to wake up a little earlier every day from now on.

After lightly poking the spirit's cheek a few times, Subaru silently cheered "My Beako batteries have now been fully recharged. Subaru Natsuki is now running at maximum Beako efficiency, I suppose!"

Feeling a rush of enthusiasm, Subaru uttered the words that would eventually lead to his demise "Today's going to be the best day ever! I just know it!"

* * *

 _Subaru in the Wild_

Wanting to add some spice to his day, Subaru walked around the mansion and started recording with his cellphone as he narrated in a foreign accent "Welcome back to 'Subaru in the Wild'. In this five-minute special, I'll be filming the following events in the Roswaal mansion. Be warned, the savagery depicted in this special is unlike you've ever experienced in casual conversation. Viewer discretion is somewhat disregarded."

Turning a corner, Subaru was greeted by Rem who was preparing breakfast "Good morning, Subaru. Did you sleep well? Hmm, what are you doing with your metia?"

Covering the lens to signal a break in his recording, Subaru greeted "Hey, Rem. I'm just doing a little documentary for my guaranteed not-to-flop TV show, 'Subaru in the Wild'."

"I don't know what a 'TV show' is, but I'll assist you in any way that I can." Rem beamed at the boy.

Refreshed at Rem's cheerful attitude, Subaru started recording as he narrated "Our first encounter is with Rem the maid. She has the heart of an angel but can be naughty as a demon."

"Yes, that's Subaru's Rem!" Rem replied immediately with a bright smile.

"She accepted it so easily!" Subaru exclaimed in return.

"Of course, I will accept any titles Subaru bestows upon me." Rem stated with a smug smile; however, she added bashfully "Does Subaru really think my heart is angel-like?"

Pointing randomly over Rem's shoulder, Subaru announced "Oh, look! A convenient distraction prevents me from answering!"

Turning around to find nothing of interest, Rem asked "Huh? What are you pointing-"

Trying to steer the conversation back on track, Subaru spoke "Ahem, moving on. Rem says she's happy to accept any request I may have; however, she just sulks whenever I ask her for anything."

Suddenly feeling challenged, Rem clenched her fists as she stated "Subaru, you know that's not true. You know that I'll be happy to perform any duties that you require."

Thinking of the one request Rem could no longer perform, Subaru asked "Then can you make me some mayonnaise?"

With her trauma switched being turned on, Rem's expression collapsed into despair when she was reminded of her biggest blunder yet. Rem's despondent expression was too much for Subaru to bear. As the boy ran away from that heartbreaking sight, Subaru pleaded "Forgive me!"

Once Subaru escaped from the guilt, the boy moved on to his next target as he continued to narrate "It would be best if I didn't disturb the lion's den, but I can't record an episode about this mansion without involving the man in charge."

Once Subaru knocked on the door to Roswaal's study, the man called from the other side "Cooome in."

Watching as Subaru entered the room, Roswaal greeted "Ah, so it was Subaru. I admit that this is unexpected this early in the morning. Tell me, what business do you haaave with me?"

Recording their interaction, Subaru spoke "I'm afraid a kid such as myself doesn't understand what 'business' means. I just came here to mess around."

Putting his paperwork aside, Roswaal replied "As expected of Subaru. I'll admit that it would be nice to have a small break from these trifling matters."

After explaining that he was recording a documentary through his phone, Subaru added "Anyways, this is Ros-chi. He's the type of person who thrives off the suffering of those around him, especially me. This beast is the glutton of the Roswaal household."

Amused by Subaru's claim, Roswaal answered "Well, it is refreshing to see people bending to my will. Does that answer satisfy you?"

Unsettled by the smile on Roswaal's face, Subaru blurted out "He admits it! I'm not one to talk, but why is everyone in this mansion so honest about their true intentions?!"

Smiling from amusement, Roswaal explained "While I can't speak on behalf of others, but regarding my true intentions, I simply grew tired of showing a face that others wanted to see. Instead of selecting a persona to better suit the person before me, I decided that discarding all that nonsense led to a simpler way of life. These are the kinds of things you're looking to record for a documentary, yes?"

Not getting the answer he was expecting, Subaru went on "Where the heck did that relatable answer come from? After your little speech, I feel like what I'm about to ask will completely derail our in-depth discussion, but can I have a pay raise?"

With a smirk on his face, Roswaal asked "That depends. Has your work performance improved to the point where you actually deserve a higher pay?"

Already knowing the answer, Subaru sighed in defeat "Touché. Anyways, I've got more people to bother so I'll be on my way."

As Subaru left the room, Roswaal waved at the boy and smiled "Byyyyye now."

Once he closed the door behind him, Subaru clicked his tongue and cursed under his breath "Damn that Ros-chi. If only labor unions existed in this world."

"Pardon me, but do you have a death wish, Barusu?" A voice interrupted Subaru's rambling.

"I can't say that I- Ram?!" Subaru shouted as his heart stopped beating for a second.

Turning around to find the pink-haired maid standing there, Subaru immediately went back into character as he filmed "This is Ram who's a demon in disguise. Maybe that's being a little too literal. Let me rephrase, she's the culmination of all the evil in the world."

"And you're the culmination of all the worthlessness in the world. Have you considered the feelings of all the people you disgrace by simply existing?" Ram scoffed at the boy and added "What trifles were you bothering Master Roswaal with this time?"

Continuing to record the maid, Subaru explained "I'm not so sure myself. I'm kind of pretending to be a TV show host by recording a bunch of random encounters, but it's hard to nail the right personality."

"I would say something clichéd like 'just be yourself', but that would be the worst advice anyone could give to you." Ram replied with a straight face.

Knowing this verbal poison all too well, Subaru sighed "It's a good thing I put a savagery disclosure at the beginning of this recording. Hey, say something meaningful into the camera."

Taking a second to give a thoughtful answer, Ram smirked "Just the other day, Barusu and Lady Beatrice were-"

 _Click._

A few hours later, Subaru's cellphone was turned back on and was currently in recording mode.

Once she started recording with Subaru's phone, Beatrice spoke "Is this thing on, I wonder? Honestly, to make me waste my precious time to run his errands. Ah, there they are, I suppose."

With the half-elf and her spirit coming into sight, Beatrice beamed "Good afternoon, Bubby!"

Returning Beatrice's greetings, Puck smiled "Hey there, Betty. What are you doing with Subaru's thingy?"

"I have been tasked by that foolish boy with documenting Bubby and your silly contractor using this cellphone, I suppose." Beatrice explained.

With a bright smile on her face, Emilia replied "I've never been documented before. This sounds fun!"

Feeling that Emilia's smile was a little overwhelming, Beatrice sighed "Your unprovoked enthusiasm reminds me of Subaru, I suppose."

Crossing his arms, Puck put on a noble air as he huffed "Hmpf, that guy's lucky to have the chance to document a Great Spirit such as myself… Did I sound cool just now, Betty?"

With her eyes sparkling, Beatrice nodded vigorously "You sounded very cool, Bubby! If Subaru could obtain a fraction of your coolness, then I might be more content with him, I suppose."

"Good, I was trying out my 'Betty impression'. After all, you're the cool one out of the two of us and I'm the cute one." Puck replied with a forced cutesy face.

Emilia tried her best not to giggle at the shocked look on Beatrice's face. After a quick "ahem", the flustered spirit moved on.

Pulling out a list of questions Subaru prepared, Beatrice started with the first question "Regarding the silly girl, what are your three si-"

Ripping the piece of paper to shreds, Beatrice yelled "Is that boy trying to make a fool of me, I wonder?!"

"Huh? What were you going to ask?" Emilia asked the angered spirit curiously.

After tugging on her own hair-drills, Beatrice went on "Forget the list! Now then, onto my own questions. Bubby, please tell me, how do you keep your fur so soft and wonderful to touch, I wonder?"

With a smug smile, Puck proudly stated "The key to my obsessively soft fur is my beauty sleep and my daily nap. Speaking of which…"

Before Puck finished his sentence, the spirit vanished as Emilia scolded her spirit "Daily naps aren't a part of our contract, you dummy!"

Beatrice could tell that Puck wanted her to spend a little time with Emilia. Respecting her Bubby's wishes, Beatrice asked "Since Bubby is no longer present, I'll have to make do with you, I suppose. So, silly girl, tell me, do you like Subaru, I wonder?"

"… _Why did I ask that, I wonder?"_ Beatrice wondered as an ominous feeling hung in her heart. Trying to irrationalize her fears, Beatrice thought " _Of course, there's no way that silly girl likes_ -"

"Yup, I like Subaru." Emilia beamed with a bright smile.

Beatrice almost started to panic at the half-elf's statement; however, the childlike innocence on Emilia's face eased the spirit of her worries. Forcing an explanation, Beatrice smirked "I guess I can understand why you think of that boy as a friend. People tend to feel content when they see others who are worse off than themselves, I suppose."

With a soft expression on her face, Emilia asked "But you like him a lot more than I do, don't you?"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice pouted "Hmpf, that guy's lucky if I have any kind of attachment to him, I suppose."

Feeling a sudden pain in her chest, Emilia uttered quietly "Then… Why did he choose you?"

Hearing an incoherent sound from the half-elf, Beatrice asked "Hmm, did you say something, I wonder?"

Panicking at the spirit's question, Emilia shook her head vigorously as she replied "I-It's nothing! I was just thinking about how Subaru always says that he really likes you."

Suddenly taking interest, Beatrice smiled "That boy is completely smitten with me, so of course he would say such things; however, I wouldn't mind it if you happen to inform me about any of the things Subaru has said about me, I suppose."

"Huh? Weren't you supposed to be interviewing me or something?" Emilia blurted out at the change in topic.

Realizing her mistake, Beatrice tried correcting it as she asked "Ah, you're right, I suppose. Alright, on to the next question. When Subaru's in your presence, does he happen to say nice things about me, I wonder?"

"You're just turning your request into a question now!" Emilia exclaimed from the absurdity; however, she couldn't help but giggle as she added "Subaru really has influenced you, hasn't he?"

"There are nicer ways to insult somebody, you know!" Beatrice replied with a sour face.

After the two girls conversed for a while, Beatrice left the room in a relatively cheerful mood; however, there was still one thing that was bothering her.

" _Yup, I like Subaru."_

Although the spirit thought that she had been relieved of her previous worries, an ominous feeling still lingered in Beatrice's chest as she spoke "There is something about the way that girl smiled that bothers me, I suppose."

* * *

 _Another Near-Death Experience_

Rolling around on the bed, Beatrice sighed from boredom "That guy has some nerve showing up late after I fulfilled his ridiculous request. I grow weary of waiting for Subaru, I suppose."

Becoming bored with rolling around on the bed, Beatrice puffed her cheeks in frustration as she complained "How long is that inconsequential boy going to make a lady such as myself wait, I wonder?"

Trying to find another method to alleviate her boredom, Beatrice sat up and started playing with Subaru's phone. Although the spirit usually looked through the phone's dictionary, Beatrice found herself aimlessly browsing the folders on the phone to find any speck of entertainment.

"Hmm, what's this, I wonder?" Beatrice wondered aloud as she came across a folder she's never seen.

As she examined the folder name, Beatrice said "How has this folder alluded me until now? It really is in a complicated spot. Also, the title of this folder is a term that I have not come across yet; however, just reading that 'P' word upsets my stomach. It honestly feels like a mistake to investigate this folder further, I suppose."

Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, Beatrice tapped the folder as she wondered aloud "What does 'porn' mean, I wonder?"

In the mansion's living room, Subaru was resting himself after completing all his tasks for the day.

"Good work today, Subaru." Rem smiled at the boy.

Shooting Rem a thumbs-up, Subaru returned the maid's smile "Thanks, Rem. I gave it a hundred and ten percent today!"

With a look of admiration, Rem beamed "As expected of Subaru. Being able to achieve something that's beyond yourself is something that only Subaru could do."

As Rem continued to beam at the boy, Ram scoffed "If he put in any less effort, he would immediately be terminated for underperforming."

With Ram's word choice bothering him, Subaru replied "I understood what you meant by that, but could you please refrain from saying 'terminate'? It makes me feel like my life is in danger. Instead, can't you just say 'fired' like any normal person would?"

With disinterest written all over her face, Ram explained "By your logic, 'fired' would translate into burning to death, would it not? At least if we terminated you, we would put you down quickly."

"I somehow think this conversation took a dangerous turn… Huh?" Subaru was in the middle of saying; however, the boy started experiencing something akin to a panic attack.

"Subaru, what's wrong?" Rem asked worriedly as Subaru started breathing heavily.

Although she was slightly concerned, Ram sighed "You needn't worry yourself over him, Rem. The only thing wrong with him is his entire existence. Right, Barusu?"

Floating into the room, Puck greeted the boy casually "Oh, hey, Subaru. How are… Huh? What's wrong with you?"

Snapping out of his sudden shock, Subaru tried explaining "I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling in my gut right now. I think I'm having a premonition. It's like my future self is warning me about a category ten disaster that's about to happen."

Feeling a disturbance as well, Puck asked "I think I'm having one too. Does your premonition involve Betty in some way? I somehow get the feeling that you really made her really mad."

Suddenly feeling relieved, Subaru stated confidently "No, I just thought I left the stove on or something. Beako being mad at me? No way! Our relationship has evolved since the time I met her. That girl is so hopelessly in love with me that she'd never-"

"SUBARUUU!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I SUPPOSE!"

A bloodcurdling scream rang out through the mansion, startling the occupants of the living room. Even Ram couldn't help but lose some of her composure at the rage-filled scream.

Subaru knew that the voice belonged to Beatrice; however, he knew that she wasn't screaming in fear or in pain. Instead, Beatrice was screaming with an insatiable rage which could only be directed at him.

"W-Wow, you really did it this time, Subaru." Puck broke the silence nervously.

Losing the strength in his legs, Subaru looked at Puck and exclaimed "Are you a prophet or something?!"

Fearing for the boy's safety, Rem asked nervously "Subaru, what did you do?"

Clutching his head, Subaru replied frantically "That's actually a good question. What the hell did I do?!"

Already predicting Subaru's fate, Puck whimsically asked "So, Subaru, have you thought of an epitaph yet?"

Crumbling to the floor, Subaru despaired "Y-Yeah. Let my tombstone read 'Beako did it'."

With his survival instincts kicking in, Subaru jumped to his feet and screamed in fear "I'm too young and decently good-looking to die now! Screw it, I'm hiding in the men's bathroom!"

"I thought you were going to say something meaningful, but I should have expected that you would be so disappointing. What are you, a child?" Ram scoffed at trembling boy.

Pointing his finger at the maid, Subaru exclaimed "Shut up! If you haven't hid in the bathroom to hide from someone of the opposite sex, then you don't know true fear!"

All of a sudden, Subaru heard a pounding noise growing louder. At first, Subaru thought it was the sound of war drums; however, he quickly realized it was the sound of someone running in the halls.

Knowing that Beatrice was drawing near at an alarming rate, Subaru quickly but quietly left the room from another doorway.

Just a few moments after Subaru left the room, a door was blasted open, revealing Beatrice whose face was scarlet with rage.

"Where is that boy, I wonder?" Beatrice demanded of the occupants of the living room.

Not feeling any concern for the boy, Ram answered "Barusu is taking refuge in the men's bathroom."

After entering the men's restroom, Subaru sighed from relief "Even if Beako wanted to kill me, she's too prideful to come in here. I can't help but like I've entered a safe zone."

With a hand to his chin, Subaru contemplated aloud "I don't know how long Beako is going to stay mad for. Even if I have to skip dinner, it may be best if I slept here for toni-"

"Found you, I suppose!" Beatrice roared as she blasted the door off its hinges.

Fearing for his life, Subaru thrusted both of his arms in the air and yelped "I surrender!"

The submissive boy was immediately met with a devastating force that hurdled him all over the room. This wasn't Beatrice's usual "one shot and we're done" punishment, but rather a continuous onslaught of magic.

As the helpless boy was sent in all kinds of directions, Subaru had one thought " _So, this is what it means to have 'a bad time'."_

By the time Beatrice was done blasting the boy, Subaru's body impacted every wall, floor, and ceiling space in that room until his seemingly lifeless body came to a stop on the floor.

Once his senses returned to him, Subaru looked up to see Beatrice towering over him with a face that was twisted with fury.

"You're already dead, I suppose." Beatrice stated as she aimed her hand at the boy.

Not wanting any more punishment, Subaru painfully groaned "What did I do?"

Gritting her teeth, Beatrice showed Subaru the phone as she demanded "Explain _this_ to me, Subaru."

"Huh? What are you-" Subaru was in the middle of asking; however, he quickly realized what Beatrice was talking about. Not believing what he was seeing, Subaru asked dumbfoundedly "Why are there a bunch of naked girls all over the screen?"

"That's what I'm asking you, I suppose! This is your device, correct?!" Beatrice roared as she started to seethe with rage once again.

Still unable to budge an inch, Subaru groggily answered "Yeah, but my dad messed with it before I claimed it. Now that I think about it, he probably wanted something like this to happen. That bastard… Anyways, there's a lot of stuff on there that's not mine."

Grabbing Subaru by the collar, Beatrice asked threateningly "Are you telling me the truth, I wonder?"

Currently not having the wit nor the energy to deceive the spirit, Subaru answered honestly "Of course I'm telling the truth. Those pictures have nothing to do with me."

Believing the boy, Beatrice's misplaced rage quickly turned into bashfulness as she spoke "O-Oh, I see. It seems like I misunderstood the situation. Even Great Spirits such as myself can be wrong a time or two, I suppose."

Finally regaining some sense in his body, Subaru sat up as he sighed "I'm glad that we resolved that issue quickly, but why did you believe me so easily?"

"It's my duty as your contracted spirit to believe in you. If I lose faith in you, I doubt I could bring myself to trust anyone. Besides, I can tell when you are lying, I suppose." Beatrice stated faithfully.

"So, you're a living lie detector now? Is this a spirit thing, or are you like Crusch and can read the wind?" Subaru asked the spirit.

Shaking her head, Beatrice answered "I don't need such thing to detect whether you're being truthful or not. I've been with you long enough to notice these things naturally, I suppose."

Once the boy got to his feet, Subaru asked "Okay, Professor Beako. Enlighten me, how can you tell when I'm lying?"

"When you're telling a lie, your nose twitches slightly, I suppose." Beatrice stated matter-of-factly.

Covering his nose, Subaru blushed as he exclaimed "What am I, Pinocchio?! My nose seriously twitches when I lie?! That's embarrassing as hell! I'm going on a training montage to break that habit!"

Smiling at the boy's bashfulness, Beatrice added "I'm afraid that's just one of the known symptoms of you being dishonest. Even if you correct your nose habit, I still have other ways to tell if you're lying; however, if you're telling an insignificant white lie, then I doubt even I would be able to find out, I suppose."

Watching as Subaru struggled to stand up, Beatrice asked worriedly "Are you okay, I wonder?"

Clutching his aching head, Subaru groaned "Do you honestly think I'm okay after what you just did to me? It felt like I was tossed around inside of a tornado."

Playing with her fingers nervously, Beatrice asked timidly "A-Are you mad at me, I wonder?"

After a long sigh, Subaru knelt to the ground and softly smiled "No, Beako. I'm not mad."

With the boy's smile reassuring her, Beatrice couldn't help but smile in return. Spreading her arms to signal an embrace, Beatrice beamed "Subaru-"

"I'm completely pissed off!" Subaru roared who suddenly became a fire breathing fury.

"Kyaa!" Beatrice yelped at Subaru's change in attitude.

Stomping his feet on the ground, Subaru went off "You think you can get off the hook with a cheap apology like that?! You assaulted me with that devastating magic for god knows how long and I was completely innocent! If I still had work left to do, I would have to take the rest of the day off! Do you know how it feels to be a living crash test dummy?! Dammit, I'm a fan of the tsundere archetype as much as the next guy but… Ah."

Subaru stopped his heated speech when he noticed the fat tears running down the spirit's face.

Looking at Subaru through her blurred vision, Beatrice chocked out "I'm… I'm so sorry, Subaru. I…"

Even though Subaru felt like his anger was justified, he still couldn't bear this sight. After another heavy sigh, Subaru started patting the spirit's head and comforted "Geez, you really are a handful. You should know by now that the thing that hurts me the most is to see a cute girl such as yourself cry."

Wiping her tears from her eyes, Beatrice choked out "Even… Even if I'm honestly sorry for what I have done to you, I won't let my heart be swayed by such cheap words; however, I wouldn't mind it if you called me cute once again, I suppose."

Kneeling in front of the spirit, Subaru added "Such a sad face doesn't suit a person as cute and adorable as you."

Once the tears stopped flowing, Beatrice replied "I'm afraid your sappy and honeyed words won't suffice for someone as noble as myself, but if you continue to say such nice things, I might feel a little happy, I suppose."

Wrapping his arms around the spirit, Subaru reminded her of his feelings "I love you, Beako."

Although the spirit didn't verbally reply, Subaru still felt Beatrice wrapping her arms around him in return.

After a few moments went by with silence, Subaru ended the embrace. Scratching his head in confusion, Subaru sighed "Geez, why am I the one spoiling you after all of that? Don't you think our roles are reversed here?"

"Y-You're right, I suppose. After all, it should be me that works for your forgiveness." Beatrice replied timidly.

"So, even you become submissive when you feel really guilty." Subaru chuckled at the spirit's behavior.

After pouting from Subaru's comment, Beatrice offered "Anyways, allow me to heal you for now, I suppose."

Starting to feel better, Subaru turned down the spirit's offer "Nah, it's alright. I can still-"

Interrupting the boy, Beatrice stated firmly "I won't accept anything besides 'Yes, Lady Beatrice. I'm in your capable hands', I suppose. Stay still."

As Beatrice started the healing process, Subaru smiled "Although sometimes it's a pain, it feels reassuring to have someone who I can rely on to keep me in check."

"Someone has to. I'm afraid that task fell to me due to our contract. Regardless, I hope you feel a little happy when I do these kinds of things for you. It's… It's proof that I really care about you, I suppose." Beatrice replied with a light blush.

Hiding his bright smile away from the spirit, Subaru kept still until Beatrice finished healing him. In the end, Beatrice deleted that improper folder and promised Subaru that she would do anything one thing that he asks to make up for blasting him.

* * *

 _Dinnertime at the Roswaal Mansion_

"Stop flirting with my Subaru, you scrublord hussy!" Beatrice exclaimed at the blue-haired maid who was getting too close to Subaru.

"'Scrublord'? 'Hussy'?" Rem tilted her head in confusion at those unfamiliar words.

With a hand covering her mouth, Emilia blurted out "Oh, no! Beatrice is saying the same weird stuff that Subaru says."

Surprised by the tone in Emilia's voice, Subaru asked "What's with that despair-filled voice? You make it sound like you're pitying Beako or something. I'll have you know that my contracted spirit is at the pinnacle of Subaruese understanding!"

With a triumphant smile, Beatrice gave the half-elf a condescending look as she stated "'Weird'? Hmpf, I pity you for thinking that way. My expanded vocabulary is anything but strange; although, it makes sense that common rabble such as yourselves can't keep up with my higher level of speaking, I suppose."

Trying his best to suppress his laughter, Subaru nodded "Y-Yeah, so intellectual indeed. You'll be able to win most political debates with those insults alone."

With her smile turning smug, Beatrice added "It only makes sense that I, a Great Spirit, could reign over the political world; however, I have no interest in the squabbles of humans, I suppose."

"Myyyy. Are you sure that crafty boy isn't deceiving you?" Roswaal asked whimsically, causing Subaru's face to tense up.

Puffing her cheeks, Beatrice scoffed "'Crafty'? The only thing crafty about that boy is his ability to sew. Stupid Tsunbaru couldn't even fool an infant, especially with the way his nose twitches when he tries to lie, I suppose."

With Subaru's embarrassing reflex being revealed to the group, everyone had varied reactions.

"Ouch, my pride!" Subaru exclaimed as he took a blow to his self-esteem.

"Wow, you noticed that too, Lady Beatrice?" Rem asked the spirit delightedly.

"What a humorous observation." Roswaal chimed in amusedly.

"No way, his nose really does that?" Emilia asked curiously.

Trying to salvage his pride, Subaru tried lying "O-Of course my nose doesn't twitch when I-" Subaru was in the middle of saying; however, his nose betrayed him as it twitched involuntarily.

Surprised by the boy's lying reflex, Puck said "Wow, his nose really does twitch when he's lying. That's pretty funny."

With an unfaltering smile, Rem explained "It makes sense that someone as honest and pure hearted as Subaru would be unable to deceive others."

Putting his hands together, Subaru prayed aloud "God, if you truly are self-righteous, then please strike me down right now before I have to carry this shame with me for the rest of my life."

"Not even a god could correct the mistake that you are. Instead of relying on others to do it for you, please just go die." Ram scoffed.

After not getting any kind of reaction from god, Subaru blurted out " **God is dead**!"

Sighing from Subaru's lack of composure, Beatrice explained "Do you all understand now? Subaru has no capacity for deceit, I suppose."

While Subaru laid his head on the table in defeat, Ram spoke up "I disagree. In fact, you are the one in the most danger from Barusu's lies, Lady Beatrice. After all, persuading little girls is Barusu's forte."

"That's a really dangerous statement you're throwing out there!" Subaru exclaimed at the maid.

Giving the pink-haired maid a condescending look, Beatrice asked "Hmpf, and when has that guy persuaded a little girl, I wonder?"

At the same time, everyone turned to look at Beatrice in unison. Faltering from there stares, Beatrice exclaimed "W-What are you all gawking at?! Why do you all have looks of pity on your faces?! Are you trying to imply something, I wonder?!"

Trying to rescue the situation, Emilia spoke "It's just that you always follow along with what Subaru's doing no matter how silly and crazy it is. It's like you always believe in him, no matter how stupid it may be."

"I can't help but feel like I'm being insulted, I suppose!" Beatrice pouted as she crossed her arms.

Coming to his daughter's aid, Puck added "Lia wasn't insulting you, Betty. It's a little hard to explain, but when you and Subaru are together, the two of you create a warm atmosphere. It's pretty refreshing to see the two of you together, even if you're bickering with each other."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant!" Emilia nodded her head in agreement.

With a light blush resting on her cheeks, Beatrice replied "I-Is that so? Well, if Bubby is the one saying it, then I'll simply have to accept it, I suppose."

With a hand to his chest, Subaru spilled out his heart "The unfaltering love that connects me and Beako together shines brighter than the sun, so of course we would create a dazzling scene together. I feel so MOVED!"

"Then please remove yourself from the dinner table before you say any other shameless things." Ram sighed, bringing an end to Subaru's silly banter.

* * *

 _Bedtime with a Great Spirit_

"Ah, what a fulfilling day of refreshingly hard work." Subaru smiled as he laid down in bed.

Sitting in the chair near the bed, Beatrice continued reading from a book as she replied "Today was pretty abnormal, wasn't it?"

"What was so abnormal about today?" Subaru asked curiously.

"Do you not recall your failed attempt at creating that silly TV show? What about when I repeatedly blasted you?" Beatrice recalled aloud.

Not convinced by the spirit's logic, Subaru asked "What was so strange about those events? Doesn't our idea of 'normal' deviate from others' standards of 'normal'?"

Dissatisfied from being compared to the boy, Beatrice corrected "Don't pin your standards on me, I suppose. My vision of 'normal' is vastly different from your vision of 'normal'."

Covering his face with a pillow, Subaru complained "The only abnormal thing about today is us arguing about how normal the day's been. It's actually starting to give me a headache, so can you refrain from using the word 'normal' until tomorrow?"

Puffing her cheeks, Beatrice scolded "As the person who brought up that subject, you have no right to complain, I suppose."

Thinking of another subject, Subaru asked "There's something that's been bothering me. Why did you cry earlier?"

Feeling a torrent of guilt, Beatrice stopped reading from her book as she sighed "What kind of silly question is that? It's obviously because I hurt my innocent contractor, I suppose."

Although the boy was worried he would accidentally step on a social landmine, Subaru asked "You've blasted me in the past when I was innocent, so what's so different now?"

Thinking back to all the times Subaru had disturbed her peace, Beatrice replied "The argument of you being innocent in the past is debatable; however, it seems I have to spell out everything for you, I suppose."

With brows furrowing in frustration, Beatrice's head hung low as she answered "It's because I didn't understand you, I suppose."

Not giving Subaru the chance to react, Beatrice explained "I take pride in my understanding of you as someone I care for, I suppose. Why do you think I learned the Japanese language? I want to understand everything you say, everything you do, everything you feel. I want to understand everything about you, so when I became blinded by my own anger and never thought to put my faith in you… I failed to understand you, and you paid the price for my misunderstanding."

Wanting to change the dejected look on Beatrice's face, Subaru comforted the spirit "Don't be too hard on yourself. You're a tsundere, and tsunderes are notorious for misunderstanding things and going overboard. Now that I think about it, it's been awhile since you blasted me like that. I almost thought that character trait was discontinued."

"I'll thank you not to treat me like some fictional character in a book, I suppose." Beatrice sighed at Subaru's remark.

Grinning from the spirit's little quip, Subaru added "Don't worry. Once I come up with a way for you to repay the favor, we'll be even."

With a sour face, Beatrice complained with puffed cheeks "Which is why I wish you would just give me a command already. I told you, I would do any one thing you say as long as it's within my power to grant. You should feel honored that a Great Spirit made you such an offer, I suppose."

Seeing that Beatrice was eager, Subaru teased "Well, I have thought of a request already, but it may damage your pride if you choose to go through with it."

Starting to shrink from the challenge, Beatrice asked nervously "W-What kind of sadistic plot are you scheming, I wonder?! Hurry up and make your request before I change my mind, I suppose!"

With a snap of his fingers, Subaru pointed at the spirit as he requested "I want you to tell me what you love about me!"

Although a blush appeared on her cheeks, Beatrice sighed from relief "O-Oh, is that all, I wonder? Well, I obviously like everything about you, I suppose."

" **Bzzt**! Wrong answer!" Subaru exclaimed as he made an "X" symbol with his arms.

Startled by Subaru's rejection of her confession, Beatrice asked "Huh? What do you mean, I wonder? Was my confession not good enough for you? You really are impossible to please, I suppose!"

Going into "Lessons with Subaru" mode, Subaru informed the spirit "That answer is so clichéd and overused in my culture. Basically, when someone says they love everything about a person, they're just hiding the fact that they can't actually point out anything in particular. It's a lazy answer that ANYONE could think of regardless of the person."

Standing up on the bed triumphantly, Subaru pointed his finger at the spirit as he confessed "I love the way you always complain when I ask you to do something for me. It's like no matter how many problems you have with my requests, you'll always do them in the end as long as it's for me, and I love you for that."

Shrinking into her chair, Beatrice hid her face behind her book as she replied nervously "D-Do you now? I hope you understand all the obstacles I have to overcome just for your sake. You should really appreciate me more, I suppose."

Going in for the kill, Subaru added passionately "My favorite sight in the entire world is the peaceful look on your face when you're sleeping. I love the way you won't let go of my arm when I try to move away, and I even love the way you softly snore. It's adorable as hell and I feel like less as a man from admitting that."

Completely burying her face into her book, Beatrice's blush turned scarlet as she squeaked out "H-How irredeemable, I suppose. Such sights are well beyond what you deserve, and yet…"

Revealing only her eyes to look at the boy, Beatrice timidly asked "Do you… truly like my sleeping face, I wonder?"

Feeling something piercing his heart, Subaru held his chest tightly as he corrected "Let me take that back. Your bashful face is my favorite sight in the world with your sleeping face being a close second."

Knowing that his feelings got through to her, Subaru passed on his parent's advice "My parents taught me that the best compliments can only pertain to one person. Sure, you can call someone beautiful and call it a compliment, but the compliments that are remembered are the ones that refer to one person only."

With her heart beating faster, Beatrice scolded herself "I can't believe I've been defeated by your parents like this. I'm afraid that I'll take this shame to the grave with me, I suppose."

Setting her book aside, Beatrice got onto the bed as she concluded "There's only one way to redeem myself now, I suppose."

Once the spirit positioned herself behind Subaru, Beatrice gently moved the boy so that his head was resting in her lap.

"You better pay attention because this will be a one-time service, I suppose." Beatrice lightly blushed as she informed the boy.

Bending slightly over to peer into Subaru's face, Beako played with his hair as she spoke "One thing that I love about you is how you always gave me something to look forward to. Even when I couldn't stand the sight of you, I could always rely on the fact that you would enter the Forbidden Archives to bother me. At the time, I thought you were a nuisance; however, I can't deny the excitement I felt when I waited with bated breath for the moment you come storming in."

"I love the way that you ask me about my day. I know I never have much to say when it comes to that question, but I'm always willing to share all my experiences with you. It gives more meaning to every little action I take during the day if it means sharing those moments with you."

"When I'm trying to fall asleep, you always wrap your arms around me and pull me close, even when you're already fast asleep. At first it was nerve wracking, but now I find it to be comforting to be so close to you. I fear I may not be able to fall asleep if I'm not ensnared by you, I suppose."

"I know we don't do it too often because you can't handle my loveliness, but I love the way that we kiss. The moment our lips touch each other, I feel euphoric and my heart becomes lighter. Kissing is a truly perplexing experience, but I hope I never fully understand the nature of a kiss, because the moment you come to understand something, it loses its magic. I'd much rather stay in blissful ignorance with you, I suppose."

With a gentle smile, Beatrice closed her eyes and bashfully asked "How was that, I wonder? Did that heartfelt confession from yours truly suffice for you?"

Overcoming his speechlessness from Beatrice's confession, Subaru lightly blushed as he uttered "Wow… I'm really loved, aren't I?"

"With a spirit as lovely as myself choosing you, how could you not feel loved, I wonder?" Beatrice confidently stated.

Noticing the spirit's mood change, Subaru pointed it out "Sometimes after you fight through all of your embarrassment, you go into extreme lovey-dovey mode and your pride ceases to exist."

Giggling from Subaru's observation, Beatrice smirked as she replied "Well, if I have such a state of mind, then surely it wouldn't bother you if I happen to do this, I suppose."

"Do what-" Subaru tried asking; however, something blocked his mouth from saying the rest.

After a good amount of time passed, Beatrice retracted her lips as she smiled "That, I suppose."

With an obvious blush on his face, Subaru exclaimed "D-Don't be so forceful with me! Despite the fact that I'm a man, my heart can't handle stuff like that if it's too sudden."

"You're more of a boy than a man, I suppose." Beatrice teased as she grabbed Subaru's hand.

Subaru was about to make a retort; however, he instead yawned "Huh? I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden."

As the spirit drained him, Beatrice teased "I do require mana, after all. Besides, it's not fair that you got to witness my sleeping face, so I'll be taking the liberty of seeing yours, I suppose."

"That's cheating-" Subaru tried saying before he quickly succumbed to his sudden exhaustion.

"Finally, I have you all to myself, I suppose." Beatrice beamed as she stared intently into Subaru's sleeping face.

With a bright smile on her face, Beatrice lightly pinched and poked Subaru's cheeks as she giggled "Tsunbaru is really cute when he's like this, I suppose."

Out of nowhere, a vague sense of dread crept into the spirit's heart. As the spirit kept peering into Subaru's face, Beatrice's smile slowly dissolved until she no longer played with his cheeks.

"If only you could live for eternity with me, I suppose."

* * *

 **Authors notes: This chapter came out a lot faster than I expected. I wanted to take a break from writing this, but just a few days after posting the last chapter, I found myself back at the old grind.**

 **I know I talked about how this fanfiction was ending soon, but I honestly have no idea when that's going to be now. This fanfiction is going to run until at least chapter 20, but that number might grow ever higher as I come up with more ideas.**

 **The hardest decision of the chapter was when I posted the part about Beako yelling "I'm going to kill you, I suppose!" I wanted Beako to break character by saying "I'm going to kick your ass, I suppose", but I came to the conclusion that would be deviating a little too far from her character. I was fine with Beako calling Rem a "scrublord" because she doesn't understand how childish of an insult it is.**

 **Well, I have to prepare myself for Dragon Ball FighterZ when that comes out in two weeks. Hopefully I'll post on Valentine's Day and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Spark of Envy

_Spark of Envy_

Once it was dinnertime, the occupants of the mansion gathered in the dining room like usual; however, Subaru and Beatrice, who both wore chef's hats, stood in front of the table with their arms crossed.

With a confident smile on his face, Subaru stated "On today's dessert menu, we have a special treat for you guys."

"Be grateful that I took time out of my day to help prepare this for you lot, I suppose." Beatrice added with her bold smile mirroring Subaru's.

"You know, it's kind of scary whenever they're in sync like this." Emilia was the first one to reply.

"I never thought I would get to see Lady Beatrice in an apron. Today is truly a blessing." Roswaal added as he put both of his hands together in prayer.

Seeing the amused smirk on Roswaal's face, Beatrice exclaimed "Subaru's bizarre fantasies are already too much for me to put up with, I suppose!"

Becoming impatient, Subaru spoke up "Usually I'd welcome us getting off topic, but for our delicious dessert's sake, we should probably cut to the chase before it melts."

"Why does it seem like you want me to explain to them, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as Subaru stared at her.

With a hand to his chin, Subaru explained "Because this was your idea in the first place. Plus, you need to work on your speaking skills."

Crossing her arms, Beatrice replied "I have no issues with my ability to communicate with others, I suppose."

"You say that, but I'm sure most of the people you've talked to would disagree. You really need to work on your image." Subaru added, causing a sour expression to appear on Beatrice's face.

With a dangerous smirk on her face, Beatrice replied "Someone such as yourself who completely lacks style should be banned from talking about 'image'. You know, it really is rare to see someone who has a complete distaste for fashion, I suppose."

Returning Beatrice's smile, Subaru teased "It's not as rare as you think. Have you tried looking into a mirror?"

Predicting the ensuing argument, Puck interrupted the two "Hey, Betty, what kind of dessert did you make for us?"

"I'll answer any question Bubby may ask, I suppose." Beatrice replied in a cutesy tone as she added "This dessert that Subaru and myself have prepared for you is called 'ice cream'. I wanted Bubby to experience the greatness of this sweet, but it would be pitiable if the rest of you didn't get to taste it as well, I suppose."

Looking at the questionable dessert before her, Ram asked "Is it safe for Master Roswaal to eat?"

"Well, Beako did help make it, so there's always the possibility that she completely ruined it at some point without me noticing." Subaru answered with a straight face.

Blushing with anger, Beatrice argued "H-How rude, I suppose. I taste tested it, so such teasing won't have an effect on me."

"Judging from your flustered reaction, I'm afraid my teasing has already worked, I suppose." Subaru chuckled at the spirit's expense.

After resolving the ensuing argument, the mansion occupants had similar reactions to the dessert.

"Myyy, what a maaarvelous treat this is."

"Of course, I would happily eat anything Subaru has made."

"This dessert is probably your only redeeming quality, Barusu."

"This is really good! Oh no, I can't stop eating it!"

"Lia, make sure not to make a mess on your face."

Seeing the satisfied reactions from the group, Subaru clenched his fists and smiled "Yes! Another success for Japanese luxuries!"

"It's as if Subaru is trying to assimilate us into his culture." Roswaal remarked.

Content with his progress, Subaru exposed his plan "I won't be satisfied until I've converted all of you into Japanese culture. By the end of the year, I expect everyone here to be wearing jeans and cruising around on hoverboards."

"Need I remind you that items such as hoverboards only exist in science fiction, I wonder? I know you struggle with this, but don't confuse reality with fantasy." Beatrice scolded the boy.

Shocked by his spirit's expanding vocabulary, Subaru exclaimed "…What the heck? When did you turn into a sci-fi intellectual?!"

"I-I seem to recall learning about it from somewhere. Perhaps from your phone or from our last visit to see your parents, I suppose." Beatrice reasoned sheepishly.

"That's the cheapest explanation I've ever heard!"

Once again interrupting the two, Puck added "Betty is saying some scary stuff over there."

After hearing Puck's little remark, Beatrice straightened herself as she went on "Disregarding our little banter, do you all now understand the amazingness of this sweet? Ice cream is a dessert that may even surpass cake in taste, I suppose."

"I guess it's just up to your preferences, but why not have both?" Subaru offered, and after seeing the confused look on Beatrice's face, he added "I have no idea how to make one, but we could always go buy an ice cream cake."

"What?!" Beatrice screamed with trails of ice cream racing down from her parted lips.

"You know about hoverboards, but you didn't know about ice cream cake?" Subaru chuckled and then came up with an idea "Next time we visit my parents, I'll take you to Dairy Hut and-"

"We have to go there NOW, I suppose!" Beatrice demanded as she jumped out of her chair and bolted towards the door to get ready.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Subaru tried halting the spirit as he explained "It's refreshing to see you display so much energy, but you're going to get fat if you eat ice cream cake on top of the dessert you've already eaten today."

Stopping at the doorway, Beatrice started jogging in place from her impatience as she pouted "It's considerably rude to say such things to a lady; however, I will let it slide this one time if you accompany me to this 'Dairy Hut' place, I suppose. Come now, we don't have all day!"

Starting to get annoyed, Subaru denied "Your persistence is demon-like, but it's still impossible. They're closed right now, and they don't open until past bedtime because of the time difference. Also, I'm not losing sleep just so you can satisfy your sweet tooth."

With her hopes and dreams crushed, Beatrice collapsed to the floor as she mumbled "No way, I suppose."

Starting to feel guilty from depriving the spirit, Subaru offered "Hey now. I'm supposed to be the one who's overly dramatic. We could always just go tomorrow, you know."

Even though she was presented with such an option, Beatrice refused "But tomorrow is… No, I'm afraid that won't work. There's something that requires my attention tomorrow, I suppose."

Raising an eyebrow, Subaru asked "Huh? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"W-Well, that's-" Beatrice frantically tried thinking of something to say.

Trying to relieve Beatrice of her panicking, Puck supported her "Betty and I are going to be playing together tomorrow."

"Yes, that is correct, I suppose!" Beatrice beamed as she nodded her head vigorously.

Subaru thought about pursuing the topic, but his share of the ice cream was starting to melt, so he abandoned that conversation for the sake of his dessert.

After dinner came to an end, Subaru went back to the room and Beatrice found herself roaming the hallways aimlessly with troubled thoughts about tomorrow. Although Beatrice was looking forward to tomorrow's events, she couldn't help but feel anxious.

Starting to get a headache from stress, Beatrice made her way to the guestroom that has the kotatsu in it to relax and ease her mind. Opening the door, Beatrice found the twin maids and the half-elf already lounging inside.

"Tch, I suppose." Beatrice clicked her tongue. The spirit's initial reaction was to kick everyone else out, but Puck was lounging with the three girls.

Being the first to react to Beatrice's arrival, Puck greeted "Hey, Betty. Do you want to join us?"

Although the spirit wanted to be left alone, Beatrice reluctantly answered "It would be rude to reject Bubby's invitation, I suppose."

Watching as Beatrice retrieved what she believed to be an oversized doll, Rem asked curiously "Lady Beatrice, what's that thing that you're holding? Is it a doll?"

Holding the electric mouse close, Beatrice defended it "This is Pikachan, I suppose! Also, don't confuse this plush for the likes of a simple doll."

Still holding her plush to her chest, Beatrice made herself comfortable in the kotatsu as she lazily rested her cheek against the table and sighed "So tired, I suppose."

The spirit closed her eyes to find peace of mind; however, someone's giggling disturbed her comfort.

Opening her eyes, Beatrice snapped at the half-elf "What's so funny, I wonder?"

Bashfully trying to hide her smile, Emilia answered "I've never seen you look so comfortable before. Did you have a rough day?"

Burying her face on the table, Beatrice complained "Subaru really has no talent for preparing food, I suppose. Even though his mother was kind enough to teach the two of us how to craft ice cream, that idiot forgot so many of the steps. If it wasn't for my assistance, you lot wouldn't have been able to eat ice cream today."

"As much as I enjoy Subaru's company, his presence in the kitchen is more of a hindrance than anything else." Rem added reluctantly.

"And to think I called that dessert Barusu's only redeeming quality. That guy really is irredeemable after all. I fear that the space Barusu takes up is too good for him." Ram added coldly.

Glaring lazily at the pink-haired maid, Beatrice grumbled "How strange. Part of me agrees wholeheartedly with your assessment of Subaru, and yet I can't help but feel insulted, I suppose."

Seeing that she had the spirit's attention, Ram suggested "Shall we continue to talk about Barusu then?"

Having the wrong idea entirely, Rem beamed "Big sister, have you finally come to understand Subaru's greatness?!"

Feeling insulted, Ram explained "Don't misunderstand. With all the girls in the mansion gathered like this, I thought we could use this opportunity to have a conversation as girls. Of course, I wouldn't allow anyone to speak ill of Master Roswaal, so the only candidate remaining would be Barusu, correct? Besides, this is probably the only topic you would be willing to talk about, right, Lady Beatrice?"

" _This one's dangerous, I suppose."_ Beatrice mentally commented as she lifted her head from the table.

Starting off the discussion, Ram instructed "Let's start off with everyone saying one thing they like about Barusu."

Being the first to speak, Emilia brightly smiled "I like the way Subaru makes me laugh."

"I love the way Subaru pets me." Rem answered with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Hey, that's what I was going to say, and you don't even have fur." Puck complained as he switched his answer "I like the way that guy reacts when I spook him from behind."

With everyone looking at her expectantly, Beatrice gave a timid answer "W-Well, I guess I enjoy the way Subaru keeps me company, I suppose."

With all eyes returning to her, Ram said "Now that everyone's answered that question, let's move on."

"Wait, we didn't hear what you liked about Subaru." Emilia interrupted.

"It's impossible for me to answer that question because, as I previous stated, Barusu has no redeeming qualities." Ram snorted before moving on "Next, tell us one thing you hate about Barusu. Personally, I hate how arrogant he acts when he breathes, knowing full well that others deserve that air much more than he does."

"Ram, you can't deny a person's right to breath! Subaru deserves to breath almost as much as the rest of us!" Emilia scolded the maid.

"'…Almost', I wonder?"

Playing with her fingers timidly, Rem spoke up "If I have to dislike anything about Subaru, it would be how he doesn't recognize when I'm trying to get him to notice me."

"That's a justified complaint to have considering how dense that boy is, I suppose." Beatrice agreed with the younger maid.

With Beatrice reinforcing her resolve, Rem added enthusiastically "I also dislike how Subaru doesn't pet my head as much as I would like him to, and I particularly don't like the way he gets along so well with other girls. Oh, I also-"

"That's enough, I suppose! Only one complaint per person." Beatrice snapped, but added with a smile "I'm sure Bubby has a really compelling complaint about that silly boy, right, Bubby?"

When everyone turned to look at the cat spirit, they found an irritable, almost hostile expression on his face.

"Something I don't like about Subaru, huh?" Puck wondered aloud, but his facial expression clearly said that he already had a terrifying answer; however, before the spirit could voice it, his body started turning transparent.

Immediately losing his previous expression, Puck scratched the back of his head as he smiled "Oh, shucks. I'm out of time already? Well, I guess the sun is starting to set. See you tomorrow everyone."

Even after the cat spirit vanished, the atmosphere remained heavy. Trying dispel the mood change Puck unintentionally created, Ram broke the silence "It might be a good thing that your contracted spirit has left. Now we can truly have a discussion with only females present."

Nodding in agreement, Emilia added "It's funny, even I sometimes forget that Puck is male."

Deciding to take the initiative this time, Beatrice crossed her arms as she spoke "I detest the way Subaru teases me about my height. He says I'm 'vertically challenged'. The boy has no right to talk about height when he is much lower than myself in terms of status. I also hate the way he conducts himself in such a foolish manner. I also hate how that boy is a complete dunce, I suppose!"

As Beatrice steadily became angrier, Ram interrupted "Who was it that said there could only be one complaint per person?"

Although the spirit wanted to continue her rant, Beatrice ended her speech prematurely as she remained bitterly silent.

Scratching her cheek, Emilia smiled nervously "I guess it's my turn now, isn't it?"

Once the floor was hers, Emilia put a hand over her chest and said hesitantly "I… I hate how he didn't… I hate it when he breaks his promises."

Out of everyone there, Beatrice could understand the pain behind Emilia's words. As a spirit, Beatrice understood that promises are sacred to spirit users; however, it seemed like there was something else that Emilia wanted to say.

With everyone having a turn to speak, Ram concluded "I'm noticing that we all had a lot more to share when the topic was Barusu's faults."

"It's because you humans are more adept at pointing out someone's flaws rather than their strengths, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she looked condescendingly at the girls present.

"But you complained way more about Subaru than anyone else here." Emilia lectured the spirit.

"That's because, as someone who calls Subaru her partner, I know better than anyone that Subaru has more faults than appealing traits, I suppose." Beatrice explained to the group; however, she added to the pink-haired maid "If you don't take the time to understand Subaru, then you don't have the right to insult him, and yet you verbally abuse that boy more than anyone else, I suppose."

Seeing the spirit's point, Emilia added "Yeah, I was wondering about that too. You can be a little cold sometimes, but why are you only really mean to Subaru?"

"Because I can." Ram stated matter-of-factly.

Surprised by the maid's simple answer, Beatrice sighed "Is that your only reason, I wonder?"

Eyeing the spirit, Ram explained "I think you misunderstood me. When I say I can berate Barusu, I mean that Barusu is the only person I allow myself to berate. Lady Beatrice, you get to exercise your higher status by insulting anyone you see, but a servant like myself rarely has such freedom. For a long time, the only other person in this mansion that I could call an equal would be Rem, but she's too lovely of a younger sister for me to insult her."

With a smirk on her face, Ram added "That's where Barusu comes in. As a butler in training, there's no doubt that Barusu's status in this mansion is at least equal to my own. So, I took it upon myself to make sure he knows his place."

"Don't you think that's a little cruel for Subaru?" Emilia asked for the boy's sake.

Closing her eyes, Ram thoughtfully answered "This cruelness is justified by good intentions. I'm doing this to keep his ego under control. It was fine when he first moved into the mansion, but since then…"

"The rest of your girls started liking him too much." Ram added with displeasure written on her face.

With her hands to her cheeks, Rem lightly blushed as she smiled "Hehe. If it's a crime to like Subaru too much, then I'm the guiltiest person in this room."

While Rem seemed to be blushing out of delight, Emilia blushed out of pure bashfulness as she argued "H-Hey, it's not like I like Subaru too much!"

"Be quiet before you say any other embarrassing things, you tsunder-elf." Beatrice sighed at the half-elf. Turning to face the blue-haired maid, Beatrice exclaimed "And you! Don't talk as if you're the one who fancies Subaru the most in this room, I suppose!"

Pointing at her younger sister, Ram started her explanation "Rem, you're the worst case of this. Everyday I see you seeking praise and worth from the boy. It's sad to see such a pitiful boy have a monopoly on your feelings. You're spoiling him while asking to be spoiled in return."

Turning to face the spirit, Ram continued her rant "Lady Beatrice, you were my last ally; however, even you betrayed my expectations when you entered a contract with Barusu. While I'm sure you still act like you belittle the boy, I know that's just a show to cover up your embarrassment. The truth is that you continue to approve of Barusu and that continues to inflate his self-worth."

Finally turning to Emilia, Ram glared at the white-haired maiden as she informed her "And Lady Emilia, while you're not as affectionate towards Barusu as Rem, you don't realize that even the tiniest of praise that escapes from your lips multiplies that boy's ego by a hundredfold. If you told him that defeating an army would make you happy, Barusu would surely try."

Crossing her arms, Ram looked at the girls condescendingly as she finished "As a result of you three, the scales of affection tipped too greatly in Barusu's favor, so it's my job to keep the scales balanced by treating him harshly so he doesn't become arrogant."

Nobody in that room could bring themselves to argue against the pink-haired maid. Even though Beatrice's pride felt threatened, Ram's overwhelming presence intimidated the spirit in this moment.

Seeing that her argument went uncontested, Ram moved on "Now then, what should be our next topic?"

The girls continued to talk about Subaru until it was completely dark out. Making her way back to her room, Beatrice couldn't help but feel a little cheerful after the discussion as she smiled "The kotatsu was comfortable as always, I suppose."

"Lady Beatrice, may I talk to you for a second?" Somebody asked from behind.

Turning around to see the blue-haired maid, Beatrice spoke "Ah, the younger maid. You caught me in a good mood, so I'll indulge your request, I suppose."

With an unreadable expression on her face, Rem asked bluntly "You are aware that I'm in love with Subaru, right?"

This question immediately ruined Beatrice's mood as she answered coldly "There's no need to remind me, I suppose."

With a hand to her chest, Rem went on "I really love Subaru. That's why I want to know the truth. You really like Subaru as well, right? Are you truly in love with Subaru?"

Suddenly feeling challenged, Beatrice slammed her foot on the ground as she boldly answered "Don't ask such an obvious question. Of course I love Subaru, and I'll be damned if I let someone like you have your way, I suppose!"

Starting to regret her heated words, Beatrice calmed down "I-I apologize. I don't know what came over me, I suppose."

Shaking her head, Ram smiled at the spirit "No, it's alright. In fact, I'm very satisfied with your answer."

Unsettled by Rem's smile, Beatrice asked cautiously "So, have you finally come to declare war on me, I wonder?"

Rem couldn't help but giggle in return as she answered "Goodness, no. You're really funny, Lady Beatrice, but I admit that declaring war is something I would do for Subaru's sake."

Starting to become flustered, Beatrice exclaimed "Did you ruin my perfectly good mood just to insult me, I wonder?! Tell me, why did you seek me out tonight?!"

Regaining her composure, Rem looked at Beatrice hesitantly for a few moments until she finally said "I think… I think Lady Emilia likes Subaru."

Missing Rem's point, Beatrice became uninterested as she replied "Even if she enjoys the boy's company, what does that have to do with me, I wonder?"

"That's not it. I think that Lady Emilia likes Subaru in the same way that we like him." Rem added to her previous statement.

Visibly flinching from Rem's words, Beatrice asked shakily "…What are you talking about, I wonder? What do you base that ridiculous claim on?"

" _And why does the thought of the half-elf fancying Subaru make me feel so…"_ Beatrice wondered as her body grew stiff.

Taking a few seconds to gather her thoughts, Rem tried explaining "I'm sure you know there was a time where Subaru was in love with Lady Emilia, correct? He may still harbor some of those feelings for her now, but he was a lot more expressive about it before he made a contract with you. Back then, I sometimes caught Subaru stealing a glance at Lady Emilia."

Lost in Rem's explanation, Beatrice asked "What's the harm in a simple look, I wonder? Is it not normal behavior for someone to look at another person?"

Shaking her head, Rem continued to explain "Subaru wasn't looking at Lady Emilia as if she were simply another person. It's hard to explain, but as a person in love myself, and as someone who only looks at Subaru, I understood clearly the meaning behind his glances at Emilia. Subaru looked at Emilia the same way a person would look at a loved one."

With her heart suddenly feeling heavy, Beatrice held her chest tightly as she answered "You didn't need to say all of that just to tell me that Subaru was infatuated with the half-elf back then. You'd have to be as dense as that silly girl to be unaware of Subaru's affection for her, I suppose."

Seeing that Beatrice was becoming impatient, Rem finally got to the point "Of course, Subaru has stopped looking at Lady Emilia like that ever since he formed a contract with you; however, recently, I've been catching Lady Emilia stealing glances at Subaru and I think to myself 'the expression on Lady Emilia's face reminds me of Subaru's from back then'."

Finally understanding Rem's point, Beatrice clarified "So, what you're saying is that the half-elf looks at Subaru with an expression of a girl being in love, correct?"

"I believe so." Rem answered with a small nod.

Starting to feel empty inside from shock, Beatrice uttered "Why did you bother telling me this, I wonder?"

Although the maid was worried about how Beatrice would react, Rem still softly explained "I think that Lady Emilia has a hard time expressing her feelings. If left alone, she would likely never talk about it, so I was thinking about confronting her. That way, I could help her confess to Subaru if my suspicions are correct."

Balling up her hands into fists, Beatrice became frustrated as she asked "…Is this some kind of joke, I wonder? Why would you want that half-elf to confess to Subaru?"

Not letting the maid answer, Beatrice added with forced conviction "You do realize that it's futile for that girl to confess to Subaru at this point, correct? The boy has already chosen me, and I don't feel like surrendering my title as Subaru's number one to any other girl, I suppose."

"It's not about Lady Emilia getting accepted by Subaru." Rem shook her head, and with a sad look in her eyes, the maid continued "I just… I understand how hard it is to love someone and how vulnerable that can make a person. With Subaru fancying Lady Emilia at the time, I almost couldn't bring myself to confess because I would most certainly be rejected-"

" _Rem… I love Emilia._ "

The maid felt tears forming in her eyes as she went on "However, I knew that I would regret it if I let those precious feelings go unsaid. Everyone should have the chance to grasp at happiness, even if it means looking selfish. Of course, they'll likely be rejected if they confess to a person who is already devoted to another, but unnoticed feelings are more painful to bear than unrequited feelings."

Finally running out of patience, Beatrice snapped at the maid with a cold smile "Fine words for a foolish girl who's already been rejected, I suppose. It must be great knowing that you have absolutely nothing to lose should the half-elf confess to Subaru."

"…"

Beatrice's comment stunned the maid whose mouth hung open in disbelief.

Realizing that she crossed the line, the smile on Beatrice's face vanished in an instant as she was left speechless as well. The spirit went to apologize; however, the words just wouldn't come out.

Fumbling for something to say, Beatrice uttered "I…"

"I apologize, Lady Beatrice." Rem interrupted the spirit as she went on "I was so busy thinking of Lady Emilia and Subaru that I forgot to consider your feelings. You're right. Compared to you, I practically have nothing to lose in this situation. Please forgive my discourtesy."

Startled by the maid's apology, Beatrice desperately thought of something to say but remained speechless.

"If you'll excuse me." Rem bowed to the spirit as she took her leave.

"Wait a moment, I suppose!" Beatrice pleaded desperately, and once she had the maid's attention, Beatrice uttered apologetically "Y-You know, there's a celebration in Subaru's hometown called Valentine's Day that's happening tomorrow. It's a celebration where a girl gives chocolate to the boy she likes. So, if Subaru received chocolate from you, it would probably make him very happy, I suppose."

Not wanting to see the maid's reaction, Beatrice took her leave as she concluded "That's all I had to say. Whether or not you do anything with this information is your choice, I suppose."

After trudging her way to her room, Beatrice opened the door and was greeted by her sleepy contractor.

"Hey there." Subaru yawned as he laid in bed.

"Greetings." Beatrice returned as she made her way to the bed. With her back to the boy, Beatrice intended to fall asleep right away; however, she was interrupted.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Subaru offered, breaking the heavy silence.

Annoyed by the boy's suggestion, Beatrice grumbled "For someone's who's so dense, you really pick the worst times to be perceptive, I suppose. How did you even figure out that something was wrong?"

Turning over to face the spirit, Subaru smiled "Usually you would've berated me for trying to fall asleep without you, but all you did was say 'greetings'. I've decided that if you're not yelling at me, then something must be wrong."

"You act as if yelling at you is my natural state of being, I suppose." Beatrice mumbled in response.

Grabbing the spirit's hand, Subaru added "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'll at least be here to hold your hand."

Feeling the boy's warmth, Beatrice brought herself to ask "Tell me, Subaru. Do I seem reliant on you, I wonder?"

Tilting his head in bewilderment, Subaru answered "Huh? Of course you're reliant on me. Once you run out of the mana in your reserves, you'll be relying on me to literally stay alive, right?"

"Ah, I cannot refute that claim, I suppose." Beatrice replied who almost laughed at how obvious that fact was.

"It's fine though." Subaru added as he explained "After all, I'm completely reliant on you too. If I didn't have you, I'd die of loneliness, you know."

"I see." Beatrice replied weakly; however, as she pondered Subaru's words, the spirit finally turned around to face Subaru as she concluded "If that's the case, I'd better not surrender my role as your partner or else we will both perish. Come here, I suppose."

Seeing the spirit spreading her arms to signal an embrace, Subaru chuckled as he accepted "Okay, okay."

Once the boy was in her arms, Beatrice rested her chin on his head as she whispered tenderly "I love you, Subaru."

Enveloped in the spirit's warm embrace, Subaru nestled his face in the spirit's neck as he joked "What's with you today? Are you acting all lovey-dovey just so I'll take you out to get ice cream cake tomorrow?"

Not getting the response she was looking for, Beatrice commanded "Say it back, I suppose."

"Say what back?" Subaru asked with forced obliviousness.

With Subaru's hair tickling her nose, Beatrice puffed her cheeks as she pouted "Say 'I love you' to me, or would you rather I die from loneliness, I wonder?"

"You'll be fine. It's impossible to die from loneliness while being held by the person you love, right?" Subaru teased.

Fully intent on getting Subaru to say it, Beatrice warned "Don't underestimate my insatiable capacity for affection. I'm a high maintenance girl, I suppose."

"I can't believe you actually just said that." Subaru chuckled; however, pulling the spirit closer, Subaru whispered "I love you too, Beako."

Finally dispelled of her burdening thoughts, a bright smile appeared on Beatrice's lips as she held the boy closer.

Before the two fell asleep in a lover's embrace, Beatrice had one last thought.

" _It doesn't matter who falls in love with Subaru. I won't surrender this warmth to anyone, I suppose._ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just in time for Valentine's… Oh… Valentine's Day was two weeks ago. Umm, well, you see, this was actually all part of my elaborate plan to post exactly two weeks after Valentine's Day because that's what you'd least expect. With everyone else posting Valentine's Day chapters on Valentine's Day, I'll have less competition by waiting to post two weeks later.**

 **Pitiful excuses aside, I was really late to upload this chapter, which was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine's Day. Reason being is because I had a really bad case of writer's block. Nothing I wrote turned out good enough, and it was so bad that I had to start completely over three times. This was almost as hard to write as the second chapter, and the second chapter took me four months to finish.**

 **As I've talked about in previous author's notes, I really want this arc to finish this fanfiction; however, I have thought of an after story to keep things going just a little bit longer. Thing is, I don't know whether I'll post those scenarios to this fanfiction or post it to an entirely new fanfiction. I guess it'll just depend on how much more I plan to write, but right now it'll probably be one-chapter type deal.**

 **That's pretty much all I had to say about this fanfiction at this time. Among other news, I recently finished Psycho Pass which was an excellent anime. Gen Urobuchi really outdid himself with that show. Anyways, that's it for now. See ya.**


	19. Happiest Girl in the World

_Happiest Girl in the World_

"And that's why I think that letting Lady Emilia express her feelings to Subaru would be good for her." Rem finished confidently to Ram. Having failed to get Beatrice's support last night, Rem sought out advice from her older sister.

With a cold stare, Ram replied "Rem, don't you think you might be interfering far too much into the private matters of others?"

Not faltering from her sister's stare, Rem added "Even if I'm meddling, I can't help but feel that what I'm doing is correct."

Ram studied Rem's face for a second and could tell that she wasn't going to back down on the matter easily. Maybe it was because of her demon nature, but once Rem puts her mind to something, it's hard to dissuade her. After letting out a long sigh, Ram revealed "Rem, the truth is…"

In another part of the mansion, a girl was preparing chocolates for the special occasion.

"Phew, I'm almost done, I suppose." Beatrice wiped the sweat from her forehead. After pouring the chocolate into the mold, Beatrice smiled "All that's left is for the chocolate to harden, I suppose."

After hiding the mold in a box, Beatrice carefully carried the box to the half-elf's room. Noticing that chilly air was coming from underneath the door, Beatrice knocked "Bubby, may I come in, I wonder?"

"Sure. Come on in." Puck warmly greeted from the other side.

Once Beatrice opened the door and entered, Puck apologized with a smile "Sorry about the cold."

Shaking her head, Beatrice replied "Not at all. Are you going through your demonic commencing period again, I wonder?"

"Yup." Puck sighed as he continued to lay on the bed.

The demonic commencing period is what happens when a powerful being releases a large amount of mana over a short period of time. To put it simply, the mana Puck had absorbed over time needed to be released or else he would, for the lack of a better word, explode. The demonic commencing period is necessary for beings who use less mana than they absorb.

After blowing her stuffy nose, Beatrice humbly asked "Bubby, it pains me to bother you, but I require your help, I suppose. Could you freeze these chocolates for me, pretty please?"

Scratching the itch behind his ear, Puck replied "Sure. It's not like I have to go out of my way, but why did you need my help? Can't you freeze those chocolates by yourself?"

Having not used that kind of magic in a while, Beatrice explained "I'm not adept at cold magic like you are, Bubby. Also, these chocolates need to be ready soon, so I thought Bubby would be able to cool these chocolates the fastest, I suppose."

Seeing Beatrice's point, Puck added "Yeah, and since I'm going through my demonic commencing period, it should take me no time at all to cool those chocolates of yours. Just set those chocolates near me and the commencing period will take care of the rest."

Once Beatrice placed the mold near the cat spirit, Puck said "It'll probably only take a few minutes for me to freeze those chocolates. So, let's talk until… Huh? Why are you all the way over there?"

Relocating herself to the corner of the room, Beatrice blew her nose as she sniffled "S-Sorry, it's just that the closer I get to you, the colder it gets, I suppose."

Thinking back to the events of last night, Beatrice asked "Remember when the older maid asked you what you disliked about Subaru? What were you going to say, I wonder?"

"Well, I was going to say I hated how he hurt Lia, but with her there, I thought that it would be best if I didn't say anything." Puck replied.

Curious about what Subaru had done, Beatrice continued to ask "With you as that silly girl's contracted spirit, it's a miracle that the boy still lives. Tell me, how has he harmed your contractor, I wonder?"

Closing his eyes to think, Puck recalled "For starters, there's the time where he broke his promise to Lia back in the capital. He also made Lia look bad during the meeting with the other potential rulers. Oh yeah, and there's also the time where he rejected Lia's marriage proposal, but I can't say I blame him considering how relieved I was."

"Ah, yes, those are all valid…" Beatrice began to say; however, thinking she misheard the cat spirit, she asked "Wait, what was that last one, I wonder?"

Tilting his head, Puck repeated "Huh? You mean the one where Subaru rejected Lia's marriage proposal?"

Seeing the vacant expression on Beatrice's face, Puck asked "Subaru hasn't told you about that?"

Beatrice seemed to recall Subaru saying that he rejected the half-elf, but she never would've guessed that it was a rejection of marriage.

Looking down at her trembling hands, Beatrice uttered in disbelief "I-I see. So, the half-elf asked for Subaru's hand in marriage, I suppose…"

"…HUH, I WONDER?!" Beatrice screamed once the news finally sank in.

"So loud!" Puck complained as he blocked his ears.

Running over to Puck like a madman, Beatrice asked crazily "Are you telling me that the half-elf is in love with Subaru, I wonder?!"

Intimidated by Beatrice, Puck answered hesitantly "Well, it's kind of complicated, but yeah. I'll tell you everything if you settle down a little."

After giving Beatrice a minute to calm down, Puck started to explain "When Lia proposed to Subaru, I think she was just in love with the idea of falling in love with Subaru, but not actually in love with him yet. I thought things would be fine once Subaru rejected her, but… I think she's full blown in love with him now."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would your contractor fall in love with Subaru after he rejected her, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as she played with her hair nervously.

Closing his eyes to think, Puck started to explain "Humans are obsessed with the things they don't have. I also think she's envious of the relationship you have with Subaru."

"I've said this before, but you guys create such a warm mood when you're together. It honestly makes me happy to see the two of you together, and I'm sure Lia feels that way too. I can always find warmth and kindness in the two of you, even if your bickering leads me to believe otherwise. I'm sure that's what Lia wants, that tender and endearing feeling that you and Subaru have together."

Opening his eyes, the cat-spirit concluded "Seeing the love you and Subaru share made her fall in love, and Subaru was the perfect target for those new feelings of hers."

Still not wanting to believe it, Beatrice asked skeptically "Why would she… Why would she fall for someone like Subaru, I wonder?"

Scratching his head to think, Puck explained "Well, it's not like there's any other options for her since Subaru is the only male who treats her like a girl. Although he's lacking in a few departments, Subaru is still desirable to other humans. He's likable, he's brave, his eyes almost ruin his face, but he's still decently attractive, and more than anything else, that guy has charisma. I'm starting to worry that he'll eventually reach the point where he's made Lia laugh more times than I have."

Trying to change the mood, Puck joked "I just had a funny thought. If I were a girl, there's a chance that I would've been your romantic rival in all of this."

To distract herself momentarily, Beatrice went along with Puck's joke "Bubby, please don't say such bizarre things. Even if you were a girl, your form would hardly be different in the eyes of a human, I suppose."

For a moment, Puck stared at Beatrice with a confuse expression on his face; however, once Puck realized what Beatrice was referring to, the cat spirit erupted with laughter "Hahaha! That's right, I'm a cat, aren't I?"

After his laugh, Puck added with a smile "Well, this is all just speculation on my part, so don't take what I say too-"

"Are you angry with me, I wonder?" Beatrice asked fearfully, interrupting the cat spirit.

Although Beatrice's question caught him off guard, Puck hastily replied "Huh? No way. I'm not mad at you or anything, but…"

After debating on whether or not to say anything, Puck looked away as he said "I'm worried that you lost sight of the fact that you are Subaru's contracted spirit."

"…Huh?"

Seeing the confused, almost hurt expression on Beatrice's face, Puck took a deep breath as he explained "I'll admit that I have a human-like relationship with Lia by calling her my daughter. Maybe it's because I'm not like other spirits that I have the urge to fill a human-like role with my contractor. Even if I'm a spirit, I'm still confident that I can fulfil the role of father when it comes to Lia, but I have doubts on whether a spirit can fulfil the role of lover to a human."

Beatrice wanted to argue back; however, even after all the times she's hugged and kissed the boy, she could never bring herself to call Subaru her lover.

Still, for the sake of defending her relationship with Subaru, Beatrice argued "It's not… It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, correct? While it's unheard of, it is not a taboo for a spirit and a human to engage in an intimate relationship. I know I may look like a little girl to some, but my age proves that's not an issue either. I can do anything a human girl can do, so is my relationship with Subaru truly wrong, I wonder?"

Noticing a flaw in Beatrice's argument, Puck pointed it out "Then, can you satisfy a human's desire?"

Not understanding what Puck meant, Beatrice asked "What are you talking about, I wonder?"

"Let me rephrase that. Are you able to produce human offspring? Can you and Subaru create a family together?"

There was a time where Beatrice had a pregnancy scare; however, after Rem explained the process of baby making to her, there was no doubt in Beatrice's mind on the matter anymore.

"I… cannot." Beatrice uttered painfully with a hole opening up in her chest.

"If your relationship with Subaru continues like this, you'll unintentionally be denying him the chance to raise a family." Puck warned, and with another problem coming to mind, he added "There's also the issue of Subaru's mortality. When compared to the lifespan of a great spirit, humans die pretty quickly. You two wouldn't be together for more than a hundred years before he dies."

Even though the spirit still hadn't made peace with that fact, Beatrice cried back "Even so, I want to be with Subaru until he…"

Sensing Beatrice's hesitation, Puck finally asked his last question "When Subaru dies, will you go back to relying on 'that person' to appear?"

Puck's words stabbed through Beatrice like knives. Losing the strength in her legs, Beatrice collapsed to her knees as tears flowed from her eyes.

Looking up to face Puck through her teared vision, Beatrice found a remorseful expression on the spirit's face.

"Even if I went too far, these are issues you have to face sooner or later. If you can't confront these problems, then you shouldn't continue to have such a relationship with Subaru."

For the next few minutes, Beatrice silently cried on the floor until she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up to retrieve the now solid chocolates.

Watching as Beatrice picked up the chocolates, Puck tried saying "Betty, I…"

Shaking her head, Beatrice forced a smile as she said "No, don't apologize, Bubby. You didn't tell me all of that out of ill will, I know you're too kind for that. Still, there's something I have to ask you, I suppose."

Beatrice grew hesitant as the memories from that day came flooding back. It was the one day that she didn't want tainted.

Finally mustering the courage to ask, Beatrice uttered "When did Subaru reject the half elf's proposal, I wonder?"

Looking at Beatrice carefully, Puck answered "It was the same day as your birthday."

Beatrice's lips quivered as she recalled one of her conversations with Subaru that day.

" _Do you want to make a contract with me or not?!"_

" _Of course I do! That's why I rejected Emilia, you know, the girl I'm in love with!_ "

When Beatrice left the room, it felt like she left something behind as she walked around the mansion with her heart weighed down by sorrow.

Although the spirit thought it was useless at this point, Beatrice decided to taste the chocolates to see how they turned out.

"So, even sweets lack their taste when I'm in such a deplorable mood, I suppose." Beatrice remarked coldly.

Scenarios of Subaru and Emilia being happily together started flashing in the spirit's mind. Even more than the jealousy Beatrice felt at the thought of Subaru smiling because of another girl, Beatrice felt an overbearing amount of guilt for depriving the two of such happiness.

" _A spirit has no right to stand in the way of human happiness, I suppose."_

Recoiling from that sudden thought, Beatrice shook her head as she exclaimed "None of that matters anyhow, I suppose! Subaru is mine!"

Tears once again welled up in the spirit's eyes as she was startled by what she had said. In that declaration, Beatrice thought of Subaru as a possession she has every right to, not an actual partner.

Never having experienced such awful and possessive feelings, Beatrice flung the mold holding the chocolates across the room. As a result, the chocolate she spent all day preparing and perfecting ended up scattered across the floor.

"B-Beatrice?!" A voice asked timidly from behind the spirit.

Not bothering to turn around, Beatrice used her Door Crossing on the nearest door and found herself alone in the Forbidden Archives once again.

"It's gotten dusty in here, I suppose."

"…"

Time seemed to stand still for Beatrice as she seemed to be wasting away in the library. Thinking was too painful for the spirit, so Beatrice shoved all her thoughts out of her mind as her eyes stared blankly at the floor. The spirit would've continued to stare endlessly at the ground were it not for the door suddenly opening.

At the doorway stood Rem who seemed to be out of breath.

Not in the mood for visitors, Beatrice demanded "How did you get in here, I wonder? I thought I made sure to hide my presence."

After regaining some of her breath, Rem desperately explained "Subaru once told me that if I opened every door in the mansion, I would eventually find you."

Visibly reacting to his name, Beatrice's cold expression softened as she uttered dejectedly "Oh… I see. That boy really does nothing but cause me trouble, I suppose."

Wasting no time to do what she came to do, Rem bowed as she apologized "Please, forgive me, Lady Beatrice. It shames me as a maid, but this whole situation is my fault."

"If you're apologizing for our conservation last night, then you might as well save your breath, I suppose." Beatrice answered as she went to explain "Even if you had not said anything to me last night, I still would've wound up in here, I suppose."

Although Rem didn't understand the truth behind Beatrice's words, the maid tried to explain "Today, I was talking to my big sister about my idea to help Lady Emilia confess her feelings; however, she told me that Lady Emilia already proposed to Subaru, but he rejected her. I didn't know she was already…"

Surprised that she wasn't the only one clueless about the proposal, Beatrice explained "I was left in the dark about that girl's proposal as well; however, that fact doesn't matter. That girl has never expressed her love to Subaru, only her desire to love when she proposed to the boy. You were correct in thinking that the half-elf has unspoken feelings, I suppose."

Still feeling the burden of her guilt, Rem spoke hesitantly "Even so, I meddled into something I didn't understand. I'm the one who-"

"I am the one who has meddled far too much in the affairs of humans, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted the maid.

With Rem looking at Beatrice with a confused look on her face, Beatrice looked dejectedly at the ground as she continued "Bubby is the one who pointed it out to me, that a spirit has no business sharing such an intimate relationship with a human, I suppose. I finally realized that I cannot provide the things that Subaru desires."

"W-Wait a second, that's-"

Not giving the maid a chance to argue, Beatrice added "As Bubby said, Subaru has a lot of appealing qualities. With his confidence, I'm sure he could find someone better suited for him than myself, I suppose."

"You're wrong, Lady Beatrice!"

Beatrice only stopped speaking when Rem interrupted with a shout. Almost glaring at the spirit, Rem confessed "Subaru has no confidence. I'm still not sure what he did to deserve such self-loathing, but Subaru told me that he hated himself; however, despite all that self-doubt, Subaru said that he wanted to make you happy, so I can't forgive you for belittling those precious feelings of his."

"I won't be swayed by such words." Beatrice replied with a closed off heart as she stated "I already know what's best for him, and I realize now that I will eventually be a burden to him, I suppose."

Not backing down, Rem argued "You just pretend to know what's best for him, when you're actually just creating a solution that's easy for you to accept."

"'Easy for me to accept', I wonder?" Beatrice spoke with a threatening tone in her voice.

Finding the resolve to stand up, Beatrice roared "How dare you speak as if this is simply a trivial matter for me! I've never put so much faith in a human until now! Subaru is EVERYTHING to me! I would sacrifice anything for him-"

Raising her voice as well, Rem shouted in return "And yet you won't even spare a small amount of trust for him? You've come up with all these conclusions without even talking to Subaru, so how could you understand anything about him? The only thing you know about Subaru is what you fear of him!"

Finally driven to her wit's end, Beatrice took aim at the maid and screamed "Damn you!"

"Huma!" Rem shouted in return, creating a magic barrier to block Beatrice's oncoming magic blast. Beatrice's magic was stronger than Rem anticipated as she was sent across the library; however, the maid remained standing.

At first, Beatrice glared at the maid standing before her; however, with tears streaming down her face, Beatrice chocked out "I finally… I finally figured out that I can't make Subaru happy. So, why are you making this so difficult for me, I wonder?"

Although just attacked, Rem's expression softened at the spirit's tears as she answered "Because I've decided that you need a push as well, Lady Beatrice."

Having the spirit's attention, Rem went on "I know it was wrong of me to ask for your help for resolving Lady Emilia's love, and I know it's selfish of me to tell you not to give up now. I know… this might look like I'm toying with you, but everything I do is for Subaru's sake. It doesn't matter to me who wins Subaru's affections. I just want Subaru to choose the person he finds most suited to be his beloved."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Beatrice mumbled "So, that's your true intention. You must be possessed to go to such lengths for a guy who rejected you, I suppose."

"No, I'm not possessed. I'm just fanatical like a demon." Rem corrected with a smile.

Seeing the maid smile helped soften Beatrice's own expression as she asked "Don't you have the right to pursue your own happiness as well? If so, why are you trying to assist myself and the half-elf, I wonder?"

Fiddling with her fingers, Rem looked at the ground as she answered "No matter where I look, I'm unable to find anymore happiness. It's impossible for someone like me to pursue happiness any further."

Startled by the maid's answer, Beatrice cautiously asked "What… What makes you say that, I wonder?"

Looking up to face the spirit, Rem beamed "I've already found Subaru, so I'm already the happiest girl in the world."

The weight of Rem's confession wasn't lost on the spirit who seemed to falter under the weight of her words.

"Even if he's not intimate with you, I wonder?" Beatrice asked, trying to understand the maid.

"…Yes." Rem answered; however, there was a trace of hurt on her face.

Trying to change the subject, Rem's smile turned brighter as she said "I just realized something. I think Subaru likes you because you exude so much confidence, Lady Beatrice. That may even be what myself and Lady Emilia lacks."

"'Confidence', I wonder?" Beatrice tilted her head in confusion as she went on "Ah, right. I am a prideful great spirit after all; however, that confidence has been waning these past few hours. Right now, I fear that I'm not good enough for Subaru, for anyone, I suppose."

Seeing the downcast expression on Beatrice's face, Rem encouraged "You should talk with Subaru."

Staring at the floor below her, Beatrice's heartache returned as she asked "Why, I wonder?"

With a hand to her chest, Rem smiled "If Subaru truly loves you, I know he'll change your mind."

Rem didn't realize just how convincing her words were to the spirit. Although Beatrice could usually reject a human's requests with ease, she found herself accepting most, if not all of Subaru's wishes.

Starting to return to her usual self, Beatrice wondered " _What am I doing back in here, I wonder? And after all the trouble Subaru went through to get me out of these Forbidden Archives. If Subaru convinced me to abandon a four-hundred-year long contract, then easing me of these worries should be nothing for him, I suppose."_

Hiding the smile on her face, Beatrice remarked under her breath "It's just like that older maid said. Tsunbaru really is gifted in persuading girls, I suppose."

As Beatrice slowly got to her feet, she let out a sigh as she complained "Hmpf, do you really think I need your pitiful words of encouragement? I haven't fallen so low that I would require consolation from a maid, I suppose."

With her hands to her hips and standing up straight, Beatrice said with confidence "You know, I usually wouldn't forgive a human for acting so arrogant, but I think I'll let it slide just this once, Rem. Still, you seem to enjoy meddling in my affairs, I suppose."

Seeing a fire in the spirit's eyes, Rem recalled "Subaru taught me that meddling is the essence of a demon."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Beatrice finally showed Rem a smile.

Resting in the dining hall, Subaru slouched in his seat as he was in the middle of one of his breaks.

"Ahhhh, scrubbing the bathroom is such a pain." Subaru sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly, Subaru felt something pressing against his cheek as he heard a sweet voice say "Hey, Subaru."

Turning around to see the smiling half-elf, Subaru panicked "O-Oh, it's just you, Emilia-tan."

Puffing her cheeks, Emilia pouted "Hmpf, what is that supposed to mean? Were you expecting someone else?"

Struggling to explain himself, Subaru stuttered "N-No, it's just that… I wouldn't expect you to poke at my cheek out of the blue. Usually that's something that Beako or Rem would do."

"Hmm, is that so? I guess I suddenly felt playful is all." Emilia concluded as she smiled "Anyways, I see that you've worked hard today."

Leaning back in his chair, Subaru lazily replied "Yeah, I'm not done yet, but I've gotten all the hard stuff out of the way. Doing the bathrooms is exhausting, but everything else is just refreshingly tiring."

"Good, then I wouldn't be bothering you if I joined you during your break, right?" Emilia asked courteously.

"Of course not! It's physically impossible to put 'Emilia-tan' and 'bothering' in the same sentence!" Subaru replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

"But you just did." Emilia giggled in response as she took a seat next to the boy.

After a few minutes went by with silence, Subaru felt the mood slowly turn awkward as he said "So, Emilia-tan-"

"I'm not nervous or anything!" Emilia abruptly exclaimed with a blush.

"Umm, I wasn't asking about that?!" Subaru replied, baffled by the girl's outburst.

After gathering enough resolve, Emilia hesitantly spoke "The thing is… I have these chocolates here. They're homemade, so I was hoping you would try some of them."

With Emilia looking at him bashfully, Subaru smiled "Sure. I was starting to get the munchies."

"'Munchies'? Never mind, your strange words aren't important right now." Emilia hastily replied as she pulled out a pouch filled with chocolates, however…

After eating one of the chocolates, Subaru's taste buds were delighted as he exclaimed "As expected of Emilia-tan. These chocolates are blessed by the goddesses themselves!"

"So, you like them?" Emilia asked with a difficult to read expression on her face.

With a bright smile, Subaru added "Of course I do. You know I don't like flattering people, but this is just too much for me. A divine treat such as this should never go underappreciated."

"Then you'll be happy to know that Beatrice was the one who made those chocolates." Emilia smiled softly at the boy.

"Huh?" Subaru uttered in disbelief as he went on "No way. Beako made these? I thought she had no talent for sweet making?!"

Seeing the shocked look on Subaru's face, Emilia teased "Well, I never said I made them."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Subaru countered "I never said you made them either. To be honest, I thought this level of taste could only be achieved by Rem."

"H-Hey, I could've made something really good if I tried. I just don't have the free time to make tasty sweets." Emilia defended herself.

As Subaru took out another piece of chocolate, he remembered "You know, I would love to try any sweet that you've made, but today would've been awkward for that."

"How so?" Emilia asked curiously.

Thinking about his hometown, Subaru explained "Well, back home, we call today Valentine's Day. Basically, it's an ancient tradition where a girl gives chocolate to the boy she wants to go on a hot date with. Wait a second, Beako made me Valentine's Day chocolates?!"

Seeing Subaru getting excited, Emilia asked "Is it that important to you?"

Clenching his fist, Subaru triumphantly stated "Of course it is! I've never gotten any chocolates from a girl before, so this is a massive achievement! I've definitely jumped a few levels here!"

Looking away from the boy, Emilia uttered "I see. So, Beatrice's chocolates were your first Valentine's Day chocolates."

"Emilia?" Subaru called the girl's name as he watched her stand up.

"I have to get back to my studies now. Make sure to thank Beatrice later, okay?" Emilia smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Y-Yeah, I'll do that." Subaru answered hesitantly, and once Emilia was out of earshot, the boy wondered "Why didn't Beako give these chocolates to me herself?"

Once Emilia closed the door behind her, the half-elf walked into one of the empty guestrooms to be alone with her thoughts.

" _I was supposed to give him the chocolates I made for him, but at the last second, I decided to give him the ones Beatrice threw away instead… I'm such an idiot."_

" _I'm sorry, Rem. I just don't have your resolve. Even after all the trouble you went through to teach me how to make chocolate, I couldn't bring myself to give it to him._ "

Reaching for the pouch that held her chocolates, Emilia said to herself "Well, I can't just let these go to waste, can I?"

After eating one of the chocolates, tears raced down the girl's face as she said "They turned out really good too."

Once again, Emilia lacked the resolve to reach out towards happiness.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Horray for not taking forever to update this time!**

 **-Insert obligatory "this fanfiction is going to end soon" paragraph here-**

 **So, the demonic commencing period is actually a thing in the Re:Zero light novel, but I don't think I explained things perfectly. It should be better explained in the OVA once it comes out, but I only have a fan translated version of the light novel to use as a reference at the moment.**

 **I had this bizarre dream that I was watching an episode or Re:Zero. I don't remember too many of the details, but I knew Beatrice and Subaru formed a contract and grew closer. In the dream, Beatrice totally did the noblewoman's laugh with her hand in front of her face as she went "Ohohohoho!" I can't tell whether or not I was happy to wake up.**

 **I finally figured out how I want this fanfiction to end! After writing this story for thirteen months, I finally thought of a satisfying conclusion! It's actually the reason why it didn't take me forever again to update because I really want to write that ending, even if it's a few chapters from now.**

 **Well, that about does it for now. Oh, have you heard that Smash is coming to Switch. I am the hype right now, and it's even coming out this year! I NEED IT. I also can't believe we're getting a freaking Solaire amiibo figure, but I'm not complaining. In fact, I'll take ten.**


	20. Their Vows

_Their Vows_

"Beako, I'm home!" Subaru announced as he opened the door.

"Indeed, you are, I suppose." Beatrice replied plainly as she sat on the chair.

Tired from another day of "butlering", Subaru sat down behind the spirit and wrapped his arms around her.

Feeling the spirit lightly tremble from his touch, Subaru asked "Huh? What's wrong, Beako?"

"It's… It's nothing, I suppose." Beatrice uttered in response who couldn't bring herself to hold her contractor in return.

Trying to dispel whatever seemed to be bothering Beatrice, Subaru rested his chin on the spirit's head and smiled "You know, I had some of your chocolates today. They were actually pretty good."

"Why do you sound so surprised, I wonder? Also…" Beatrice was in the middle of saying when she realized "Wait, my chocolates?"

"Yeah, they're sitting over there." Subaru pointed at the chocolates on the table.

Beatrice initially thought it was some kind of mistake, but the chocolates Subaru pointed at were indeed the ones she made. Beatrice could tell by the shape since she used a special mold that Naoko lent her.

Looking down to see the shocked look on Beatrice's face, Subaru explained "Emilia-tan gave them to me earlier. They were pretty good for your first attempt, so I'll give your chocolates an 8.5 out of 10."

Although the spirit was still baffled, Beatrice decided to play along "Why don't I have full marks, I wonder? Are you implying that my chocolates are flawed?"

"All humans are imperfect. Even if you aren't human, you were created by a human, so it makes sense that you inherited our flaws." Subaru thoughtfully answered.

Clicking her tongue, Beatrice asked "Tell me, what flaws do I possess, I wonder?"

Holding the spirit closer, Subaru teased with a wide grin "For starters, there's a certain height requirement for perfection that you're not meeting."

"Subaru, I hate you, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled angrily as she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

Feeling as if a metal rod stabbed through his heart, Subaru exclaimed "Ugh, what's with this intense bitter-sweet feeling in my chest?! It's feels like my heart's locked into a two-front war between my inner masochist and my crush soul!"

After a few seconds went by without a reply from the spirit, Subaru added "Actually, I'm wondering why you didn't give them to me yourself."

"Well, that's… Where to begin, I wonder?" Beatrice spoke hesitantly as she went on "Subaru… Are you truly satisfied with me, I wonder?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Subaru replied curiously.

"'Why wouldn't I be', he says." Beatrice sighed as she went on to explain "An intimate relationship between a human and a spirit has many flaws. I'm afraid that we're an imperfect fit, I suppose."

Raising an eye brow, Subaru lectured "Huh? Did you want our relationship to be something straight out of Disney? Do you want me to start spontaneously singing as well? Of course we're not perfect for each other. There's no such thing as a perfect fit. A relationship is about working out the kinks together. So, while there may be ninety-nine problems with our relationship, love isn't one of them. All we have to do is work it out together, right?"

Not expecting such a passionate answer right away, Beatrice smiled "I can see why Rem instructed me to consult you on these issues. I can already feel my heart being swayed; however, it's not that simple, I suppose."

Beatrice's smile left as quickly as it came as she explained "I can't provide for you like a human girl can. No matter how much I love you, I can't produce offspring. I can't give you a family. I can't grow old with you. And I can't… I can't bear to see you once you're on your deathbed."

Deciding to tackle each issue head on, Subaru started with "First of all, it's not like becoming a family is impossible for us. Even if we can't make kids of our own, there's always adoption, right?"

"Would you truly be satisfied by that, I wonder?" Beatrice asked the boy skeptically.

"Of course I would!" Subaru beamed honestly as he went on to joke "Actually, it's probably for the best if there's less of my family's DNA in the gene pool anyways. Even though we probably carry the next step of humanity's evolution in our blood, I don't think the world could handle it."

"And hey, it's not like you can't grow old with me. It's just that you're already so old that a few more decades won't make much of a difference to you." Subaru teased with sincerity in his words.

Completely ignoring Subaru's last statement, Beatrice hastily asked "So, you're saying we could still raise a family, I wonder? Do you truly mean that?"

Noticing Beatrice's persistence, Subaru chuckled "Do you really want to be a mom that badly?"

Completely taken off guard by that question, Beatrice gasped "Me, a mother, I wonder?"

Nodding his head, Subaru explained "Well, yeah. If we're going to raise adoptive children, they're going to call you mommy sooner or later… Beako?"

"What's this feeling, I wonder?" Beatrice wondered aloud as tears involuntarily ran down her cheeks. In her chest, Beatrice felt an alien emotion starting to take over as she started trembling. The weight of this feeling overwhelmed the spirit; however, Beatrice couldn't help but feel incredibly warm inside.

Holding the spirit tenderly, Subaru smiled "Maybe you've finally awakened your dormant motherly instincts. Or maybe you're just scared of the thought of our kids growing up to become degenerates."

Surrendering to the warmth in her chest, Beatrice beamed through her tears "That's a strong possibility with you acting as their father. I guess I have no choice. I'll have to assume the role of mother and make sure they walk down a nobler path than their deadbeat father, I suppose."

"Now that we're talking about it, I seriously wonder how a kid raised by the two of us would turn out." Subaru chuckled in response.

The spirit's troubles were so distant as she thought about starting a family; however, there was still one problem left.

Remembering her greatest fear, the smile on Beatrice's face vanished as she uttered "But, you'll still die one day, I suppose."

With his smile fading as well, Subaru answered "You're right. One day, I'll be put to rest permanently, and you will have to move on."

Bothered by his words, Beatrice grew irritated as she asked "You are aware that I cannot die from old age, correct? Tell me, how long must I live for you to be satisfied, I wonder?"

"Until you find something that's worth dying for." Subaru stated firmly.

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds until Beatrice spoke "You should know that I've already found something worth my life, I suppose."

With his grip on the spirit slackening, Subaru argued "If you're referring to me, then you should seriously reconsider. I'm definitely not-"

"Then tell me. What would you do if I died, I wonder?" Beatrice interrupted.

After briefly hesitating at the thought, Subaru continued to object "That's not the issue here-"

Not bothering to listen to Subaru's weak response, Beatrice interrupted the boy again "I understand the sentiment that you want me to continue living even after you're gone, but I would rather die with you than to wait for 'that person' to show up. I don't want my current happiness to be tainted later, I suppose."

"'That person'?"

Realizing that she had never told Subaru about it, Beatrice explained briefly "'That person' is simply a human I waited for my whole life, but they never came. This has no relevance to you, and as far as I'm concerned, 'that person' has no relevance to me anymore either. You have a monopoly on my feelings, so there's no more room left for 'that person' in my heart, I suppose."

With that topic ending as quickly as it was brought up, Subaru went on "Still, that's a heavy burden for me to bear. My death also being your death."

Finally grasping for Subaru's hand, Beatrice pointed out "Your life is no longer just yours, Subaru. We are bound by our contract as spiritualists and by our vow as partners, I suppose."

" _For someone who lived for over four-hundred years, I'm ready to die, and I'm ready to do it for your sake_." Subaru remembered Beatrice's words from another timeline.

Seeing that the spirit's resolve outweighed his own, Subaru cautiously asked "Is that what you really want?"

"My happiness is to always remain by your side." Beatrice softly smiled, and after intertwining her fingers with Subaru's, she added "Should your life come to an end, it's natural for me to pursue my happiness in the supposed afterlife where I can find you, I suppose."

"You know, I'm not very religious, so all this talk about the afterlife is kind of lost on me." Subaru tried in vain to lighten the mood.

"Then, I simply don't want to live in a reality without you, I suppose." Beatrice corrected.

Subaru couldn't fault the spirit's reasoning, knowing that if Beatrice would ever die, he would do whatever was necessary to see her again.

Finally accepting the spirit's demands, Subaru conceded "If that's how a long living spirit finds happiness, then I won't stop you. I can't tell you how to live your life after I'm gone, but I'm going to use my entire life to change your mind."

Turning around to face the boy, Beatrice buried her face in Subaru's chest as she whispered "It's a promise then. If you were to die tomorrow, I'm fine with tomorrow being the last day of my life. That's my vow to you."

Playing with the spirit's hair, Subaru asked "Does that take care of everything then?"

"Well, that does take care of most things; however-"

With an annoyed expression, Subaru interrupted "Geez, you really are a high maintenance girl. Are you the kind of person that lets problems build up until it comes crashing down on you?"

"S-Silence, I had a really rough day I'll have you know, I suppose." Beatrice exclaimed with her face turning red. After calming down, Beatrice asked in a whisper "Are you truly satisfied with me? Or rather, do you think you would be happier with someone else, I wonder? Like the younger maid or the half-elf?"

Scratching his head to think, Subaru answered "You're pretty stubborn on this topic, so I don't know if this will persuade you or not, but I don't think I could live without you at this point. I don't regret making that contract with you, I don't regret making that human vow with you, and as long as I wake up with you in my arms tomorrow, I won't have anything to regret today either. More than anyone else, I want you, Beako."

Watching as tears welled up in the spirit's eyes, Subaru started patting her head as he confessed yet again "I love you, Beako."

Once the spirit had been released of all her troubles, Beatrice wept into Subaru's chest as the boy held her tightly as he continued stroking her hair.

After all her tears had been shed, Beatrice called the boy's name "Subaru?"

"Yes, Beako?" Subaru smiled in response, always happy to hear the spirit call his name.

"Marry me, I suppose."

"…Huh?" Subaru uttered whose mind went blank.

With a demanding tone this time, Beatrice repeated "I said marry me, I suppose!"

The two continued to go back and forth as they kept shouting in response to each other.

"No, wait, hold on. Time out. I think we're missing a few crucial steps here. How the hell did we arrive at marriage all of a sudden?!"

"Who cares how we arrived here? Just marry me, I suppose!"

"I-I mean, kissing is one thing, but to marry a little girl would be-"

"I. Am. Not. A. Little. Girl! I'm even older than you are, I suppose!"

"But, I mean, is it even allowed for a human to marry a spirit? Are there spirit protection laws in this country?!"

"Even if it isn't allowed, I'll blast anyone who disagrees, I suppose! No human would dare argue with a great spirit!"

"Even though I'm arguing with you now?!"

Starting to get aggressive, Beatrice grabbed Subaru by his collar as their squabbling continued.

"Shouldn't all of this be the other way around?! Why am I the one who has to answer a marriage proposal?! Is this just some kind of cultural difference where the girl is the one to propose to the guy?!"

"It wouldn't be the first time you were put in such a situation, I suppose."

"Ah, so you knew about that?"

Subaru's question wasn't important enough to answer as Beatrice declared "Marry me, Subaru, and I promise I'll make you the happiest human to ever live, I suppose."

The passion behind Beatrice's promise dazed Subaru. After closing his eyes to think carefully, Subaru sighed with a smile "Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse? I've already promised you happiness and to always put you first, so I guess we would end up here eventually."

"Does… Does that mean..?"

Pointing his finger to the heavens, Subaru beamed "Let's get married!"

-A few months later-

"Gyaaaah! What do I do?! I'm so nervous! I'm gonna die!" Subaru squealed as he rushed to put on his formal attire.

"Ah, what a maaaarvelous feeling it must be to get married. You know, I envy you a little bit." Roswaal smiled as he watched the flustered Subaru get ready.

"Bite me, jackass!" Subaru shot back as he finally finished putting on his clothes.

Noticing a mistake, Roswaal teased "Are you reeeeally going out there with your tie on backwards?"

"Gyaaaah! What have I done?!" Subaru exclaimed as he rushed to fix it; however, Roswaal started fiddling with his tie.

"It would reflect poorly on me if one of my servants conducted himself in such an embarrassing manner during his own wedding. Allow me." Roswaal offered as he started fixing Subaru's tie.

Usually, Subaru would reject the man's help; however, he couldn't afford any mistakes, so he mumbled "Just no tricks, Ros-chi."

"I would never." Roswaal replied with a wide grin on his face, and with a question coming to mind, he asked "Anywaaaays, this something a father would usually do, no? Where is yours?"

Having a hard time explaining his reasons, Subaru tried to say "Well, that's…"

Already having a good idea as to why, Roswaal asked "Could it be that he doesn't know that this is a different world from his own?"

"So, you knew?" Subaru sighed as he looked away.

Closing his eyes, Roswaal smiled "It was preeeeetty easy to figure out when we went to visit your parents. I've heard rumors of people from other worlds, but I never dreamed that I would be given the chance to visit one."

Once Roswaal finished fixing Subaru's tie, the man winked "As you know, I covered the expenditures for this occasion. Thiiiiink of it as thanks for showing me a good time in that world."

After Roswaal left the room, Subaru said under his breath "Geez, that guy really is something else."

Once Subaru finished getting ready, he made his way to the wedding ceremony. Those that attended the ceremony were the residents of the mansion, a few villagers, Crusch, Wilhelm, Felix, and a representative from Anastasia.

" _Please let that representative be a random nobody, Mimi, or one of Mimi's siblings._ " Subaru clasped his hands in prayer.

Turning to enter the ceremony hall, Subaru wondered " _I wonder who's going to officiate the wedding? It's probably just some random-_ "

Seeing the familiar purple-haired youth, Subaru exclaimed "Aaand it's Julius. Fate really loves screwing me over!"

As Subaru walked down the aisle, Julius looked at Subaru with a friendly smile on his face, a smile which Subaru utterly failed to return as his lips quivered in disgust.

Once Subaru finally approached, Julius spoke "Somehow it's refreshing to see that scowl of yours."

"And your condescending tone never gets old." Subaru retorted with a smirk.

Explaining his position in all this, Julius informed Subaru "Reinhardt was originally supposed to be the one to officiate; however, you know how busy he can be at times. You probably would've liked someone besides me to officiate for your wedding."

After letting out a long sigh, Subaru smiled "Nah, this is fine too. I can kill two birds with one stone this way."

Losing the smile on his face, Julius asked curiously "How do you mean?"

Scratching his head, Subaru reasoned sheepishly "Well, it's kind of a relief to have a friend officiate my wedding, you know?"

Initially stunned by Subaru's words, Julius closed his eyes as he smiled "I see. So, the day has finally come where you can refer to me as a friend."

"Don't think this changes anything between us. I still hate your guts." Subaru warned in tsundere fashion.

Curious about the spirit, Julius asked cautiously "I didn't want to ask this, but great spirit Beatrice is at least of legal age, right?"

Not prepared for such a question, Subaru answered hastily "Yup, she's totally old enough! Plus eighteen years old, in fact! Beako is a legal loli, a granny loli! Police involvement isn't necessary!"

"You know, I can't help but feel concerned after hearing all that." Julius sighed, and noticing that everyone was present in the audience, Julius added "We can save further discussions for later. Now it's time to proceed."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Subaru beamed as he looked down the aisle nervously.

A few seconds later, Subaru saw a stunning sight. Walking down the aisle alone, Beatrice wore her white wedding dress. It seemed obvious for a bride to wear such a thing, but for someone who's only seen Beatrice wear two sets of clothing, this was earth shattering for Subaru to witness. For a second, Subaru wondered if it really was Beatrice because her famous pigtails weren't present with her hair straighten down as it flowed gracefully behind her.

Once Beatrice reached the altar, the spirit looked up to face Subaru with a warm smile and a gentle blush on her face. Subaru had to resist the intense urge to compliment the beautiful spirit.

Julius opened his mouth to start his speech; however, he was interrupted by a ghastly black fog entering the room. Silhouettes of two people could be seen, and disguised by the fog, the two silhouettes spoke.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"…"

"Um, honey? Your line?"

"Huh, line? What am I supposed to say?"

"Oh, right. It probably would've helped if we rehearsed beforehand."

Immediately recognizing the voices, Subaru uttered in disbelief "Oh my god."

"Those imbeciles." Beatrice growled under her breath while gritting her teeth.

With the mood completely ruined, Subaru stomped on the floor as he yelled "Turn off that damn fog machine!"

"Huh? No way! I spent a lot of money on this to make my grand entrance! Wait until my wife learns her lines please." A voice demanded.

"So, what am I supposed to say?" A gentler voice asked.

"You're supposed to say 'make it double', and after that-"

Not knowing which course of action he should take, Julius consulted the groom "Subaru, do you know those people?"

Hiding his face behind his hands, Subaru blushed "Those are just my dumbass parents."

Hearing Subaru's comment, one of the voices exclaimed "H-Hey, don't say that yet! You were supposed to wait for the fog to dissipate for our identities to be revealed!"

"Your identities were already obvious to anyone who's ever met you, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled back.

After the two turned off the fog machine and revealed themselves, Roswaal clapped his hands "As expected of Subaru's parents to make such an amusing entrance. Kenichi, Naoko, it's a pleeeeasure to see you two again. Come this way and sit down before you anger Subaru any further."

"Ah, thanks for the assist, Rosy." Kenichi warmly greeted the mansion owner.

Once the new additions took their seats, Julius sighed "Your father's impertinence is absurd. It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"At least I have the decency to refrain from pulling a stunt like that... I think." Subaru sighed as well; however, realizing what their presence meant, Subaru went to ask "Wait a second, Beako, did you..?"

With the spotlight turning to her, Beatrice explained "It was a mistake on my part, but I thought that your parents being here would make you happier, I suppose."

"It… It does make me happy." Subaru answered honestly, but hesitatingly added "I just thought that them coming here would be…"

"It's fine, I assure you." Beatrice promised with a gentle smile.

Feeling guilty from his parents' behavior and excited for the ceremony, Subaru humbly asked "Sorry for my old man's interruption. Can you please continue, Julius?"

With his smile returning, Julius agreed "With pleasure."

The rest of the ceremony went according to plan. After the two swore their oaths to each other, Julius beamed "With the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Lugnica, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Let you find eternal happiness together."

Subaru was about to bend down to kiss the spirit; however, Beatrice jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips forcefully against his, causing the entire room to erupt with cheer.

Once their lips parted, Beatrice blushed as she giggled bashfully "Heehee."

Immediately after the ceremony was over and everyone entered the reception room, Subaru ran over to his father, grabbed him by the collar, and strangled him "Why do you have to be like this?!"

Struggling to breath, Kenichi choked out "S-Sorry, sorry, but I just couldn't help it. Do you know how epic it is to crash your own son's wedding?"

"How would I?!" Subaru exclaimed, yanking his father back and forth.

"I told you Subaru would be upset." Naoko reminded her husband.

With her arms crossed, Beatrice added "You know, there's a limit to how much foolishness that I'm willing to forgive, I suppose."

"I can't believe I'M the one saying this, but you really overdo it sometimes!" Subaru scolded; however, as he released his father, the boy mumbled "Still… I'm glad you're both here."

"Glad to be here, son!" Kenichi beamed as he shot Subaru a thumbs up.

Remembering an issue from earlier, Subaru asked hesitantly "Isn't there… Isn't there anything you want to ask me?"

Thinking back to one of their past conversations, Kenichi replied "If you're referring to your marriage, we've already talked about it. As long as it's legal and the love is mutual, then I'll support the both of you with everything that I have."

Shaking his head, Subaru questioned "I'm not talking about that. Don't you want to know where you are and how you got to this place?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kenichi replied "Well, it was pretty bizarre. Beatrice told us to close our eyes and walk through your bedroom door, and we somehow entered this mansion. It's something straight out of Harry Potter."

"But I'm not going to sweat the details." Kenichi added with a smile as he beamed "The best thing I saw today was my son getting married, and quite frankly that's all I care about."

"The less questions you ask, the simpler your life becomes." Naoko added to her husband's statement.

Subaru was overwhelmed by his understanding parents as he smiled "You two really are idiots."

"Right?" Kenichi winked with a smirk on his face.

The reception proceeded normally as everyone enjoyed themselves. Subaru and his father entertained the others through various ways like wrestling, horribly singing songs from their culture, and conducting a ten-dollar budgeted magic show.

As Beatrice happily watched Subaru from her seat, someone spoke to her "Congratulations, Lady Beatrice."

Turning to her side to see Ram, Beatrice answered "Ah, thank you, older- I mean, Ram."

Not wasting any time, Ram exposed her thoughts "It's regrettable, but it appears that my sister lost to you."

Losing the smile on her face, Beatrice grumbled "'Regrettable'? Tell me, where did that come from, and don't you think that's discourteous to say to a bride, I wonder?"

Not paying the spirit's complaints any mind, Ram went on "Rem isn't the type to give up easily. Even after rejection, she did everything she could for that useless boy, and yet she still lost to you in the end. As Rem's older sister, I can't help but hate you just a little bit, but I also can't help but be impressed by your persistence. Your tenacity rivals that of demons."

Beatrice was at a loss for words as she couldn't tell whether the maid was praising her or condemning her. Still, there was one thing that Beatrice was sure of as she corrected "No, it's wrong to say that I was the undisputed victor, I suppose."

" _Because I've already found Subaru, and that makes me the happiest girl in the world_."

Getting to her feet, Beatrice softly smiled "You were right about Rem. I could never hope to beat that sister of yours, I suppose."

"Lady Beatrice?"

With her excitement finally overwhelming her, Beatrice said "I'm stepping outside for a little bit. Being around you noisy humans is tiring me, I suppose. If anyone asks for me, tell them I'll return shortly."

Once the spirit left through the front entrance, Beatrice sat on the steps as she sighed "Finally, peace and quiet."

"Myyyy, what brings you out here, Lady Beatrice?"

"I see that Ram ratted me out, I suppose." Beatrice clicked her tongue as she went to explain "I was just taking a second to rest. Subaru is a nightmare to deal with by himself, but add in his parents and the rest of the rabble and even I start to feel overwhelmed, I suppose."

Standing at the spirit's side, Roswaal joked "Don't you thiiiink it's cruel of you to leave like that? You are one of the stars of this party."

"The spotlight is wasted on me if they're not revering me as a great spirit, I suppose. I'll return shortly so don't pester me about it." Beatrice scoffed as she went on to ask "What brings you out here, I wonder? I thought a human of your self-appointed class was supposed to enjoy these types of gatherings."

"I was just hoping we could have a small chat." Roswaal smiled as he explained "You know, I have known you the longest, so I reeeeally am happy for you, even though you may not believe me."

Crossing her arms, Beatrice argued "It doesn't make me happy to hear you say that. Also, I have known Bubby far longer than you, I suppose."

"How haaarsh." Roswaal grinned as he went to ask "I wonder, was this wedding in your book?"

Knowing that the topic would be brought up sooner or later, Beatrice answered "I've stopped reading that book ever since I formed a contract with Subaru, I suppose."

The smile on Roswaal's face vanished as he asked skeptically "Well now, I find that quiiite hard to believe. Isn't Subaru 'that person'?"

"I never once said that Subaru was 'that person'. You only have yourself to blame for assuming that, I suppose." Beatrice scolded and went on to explain her intentions "I've decided to take a different path than you, Roswaal. I chose Subaru over a person who never came after all my years of waiting and I chose Subaru over a book that's remained blank for so long."

"Even if that means going against her wishes?"

Despite the pain his question reminded her of, Beatrice answered without hesitation "If that's what it takes to be with Subaru, I suppose."

Although conflicted by the spirit's answer, Roswaal smiled "Well now, this is quiiiite the revelation. To think that you finally entered your rebellious phase after four-hundred years."

"I'll thank you not to treat me like an adolescent human, I suppose." Beatrice sighed in response.

Turning to return to the reception, Roswaal said "I think it's about time that I head back. Ah, and Beatrice?"

Once the spirit turned to face him, Roswaal smiled "I hope this path of yours grants you eternal happiness."

Once Roswaal was out of sight, Beatrice gazed up at the stars as she thought about their everlasting beauty.

"'Eternal' no longer has any meaning to me, I suppose."

Starting to get cold, Beatrice stood up as she reasoned "I better head back before Subaru dies of loneliness, I suppose."

Once Beatrice reentered the reception hall, the spirit started to regret returning as she listened to Subaru and Kenichi go back and forth.

" **Yes, yes, yes, oh my god!** "

" **Oh my, oh my, goodness!** "

" **I am mad scientist!** "

" **Do you understand?!** "

The others who sat at the table were Naoko, Julius, and Crusch, and all of them had puzzled expressions on their faces.

Unable to contain her frustration, Beatrice sighed "Ugh, what are those two clowns up to this time, I wonder?"

"It sounds like they're reciting lines from an ancient text." Julius commented.

"They're probably just quoting a video game or an anime." Naoko informed the knight who tilted his head at those unfamiliar words.

As Subaru and Kenichi continued spewing nonsense, Crusch sighed "I'm afraid I do not understand the nature of their conversation."

"If you try to find meaning in their conversation, you'll only be left with disappointment, I suppose." Beatrice advised as she looked at the father and son with contempt.

Taking a break from speaking English, Subaru replied "To be fair, you have to have a high IQ to understand the intricacies of our conversation."

"The two of you insult intelligence, I suppose." Beatrice sighed, and as she crossed her arms, the spirit added "You're usually an idiot, but for some reason you seem…"

When she finally recognized the drink in Subaru's hand, Beatrice exclaimed "You're drunk, I wonder?!"

Finally caught in the act, Subaru defended himself "H-Hey now, I'm not drunk."

Starting to become angry, Beatrice exclaimed "That's exactly what a drunk person would say, I suppose!"

With his face slightly flushed, Subaru fired back "Do I need to point out the obvious paradox in that statement? I swear to drunk I'm not the dragon. I'm just a little tipsy."

Watching Beatrice get worked up, Naoko insisted "Don't worry, Beatrice. I'm only letting Subaru have one drink. Since you're the bride, do you want something to drink as well?"

"Absolutely not!" Subaru protested as he explained "Even if Beako's old enough, her loli body wouldn't be able to handle the alcohol. Request denied!"

Finding some comfort in Subaru's quick reply, Beatrice lectured "I can't tell whether I should feel cared for or insulted, I suppose. Regardless, I've already been instructed to stay away from that toxic substance and I wish you would do the same, Subaru."

"Aw, c'mon. Just for tonight?" Subaru pleaded with his lips curving into a wide smile.

Seeing the silly expression on Subaru's face, Beatrice finally consented "Fine, I'll indulge your ridiculous request. But know this, I won't accept an alcoholic for a husband, I suppose."

"Don't worry, I won't let it become a problem." Subaru assured the spirit earnestly.

"Hey, waiter! I need another drink, pretty please!" Kenichi requested with a loud laugh.

Hearing Kenichi's cries, Rem was the waitress who answered "Yes. Here you go."

"Ah, Rem, is that you?" Kenichi asked through his blurred vision.

"Yes, I am Subaru's Rem." Rem boldly declared, much to the spirit's dismay.

Noticing Rem in her usual maid uniform, Subaru sighed "I really should've realized this sooner, but Roswaal is making you work, Rem?"

"No, I'm not being forced to work during the reception. I just thought that I could be helpful this way." Rem answered in a lonely voice; however, raising her own spirits, Rem smiled "Anyways, big sister and I are taking turns. Once her thirty-minute break is finished, I get to go on my ten-minute break."

"I see that you're not even trying to hide your unfair treatment, I suppose." Beatrice sighed.

Shedding manly tears, Kenichi pulled out a paper bill and offered it to the maid "Don't worry, such a display of diligence isn't lost on me. Rem, please accept this humble tip."

Accepting the piece of parchment, Rem beamed "Thank you very much."

Watching the exchange before him, Julius scolded "What a cheap man you are to try and pass off a small piece of parchment as wealth."

Familiar with paper money, Beatrice explained "Where they come from, parchment is a form of currency, I suppose."

Suddenly becoming interested, Crusch spoke "How intriguing. To use something as simple as parchment to support trade."

Noticing the skeptical looks from Crusch and Julius, Kenichi joked "We come from a backwards society."

"Our society is pretty normal. I think our family is the backwards one." Naoko correct her husband.

"Doubtlessly, in fact." Beatrice added with a sigh.

Realizing his money was worthless to the maid, Kenichi sheepishly apologized "Sorry about that, Rem. Tell you what, next time you come visit us, me and my wife will take you and your sister on a tour. We'll show you the true Japanese experience!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Rem beamed as she looked at Subaru out of the corner of her eye.

Looking at the empty dancefloor, Subaru stood up as he said "I think it's time to bust out my long dormant dance moves. Beako, you're coming with me, yeah?"

Intimidated by the thought, Beatrice sheepishly rejected "S-Surely you jest. Why must I lower myself to entertain everyone else, I wonder?"

Grabbing Beatrice's hand, Subaru thought aloud "Ah, so even you have stage fright. Anyways, who else is a groom supposed to dance with? I guess me and my dad could bust out our best drunken dancing, but it'll probably be embarrassing to remember later."

Puffing her cheeks, Beatrice firmly stated "You're free to embarrass yourself however you wish, but I have no intention of dancing with you, I suppose."

"That's a lie." Crusch interrupted, deciding that the spirit needed a little push.

With a smirk on his face, Subaru pulled the spirit as he laughed "Nice assist! Now that we have Crusch's blessing, let's go knock this dance out of the park!"

"The only thing I'm knocking out is you, I suppose!"

-Later that night-

Back in the bedroom, Beatrice pouted with her arms crossed "It was cruel of you to force me to dance like that, I suppose."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Subaru apologized "Sorry, sorry, but you can't deny that it was fun, right?"

"Well… it wasn't entirely devoid of enjoyment, I suppose." Beatrice hesitantly answered from her chair.

Starting to lay down, Subaru reminisced about the day "Ah, today was so perfect. I honestly don't think a happier day will come. Wait, does that mean it's all just downhill from here?!"

"I'll be having none of your pessimism. Just stay by my side and I'll make sure that you never get bored, I suppose." Beatrice scolded; however, the spirit realized "Don't newlyweds usually go on vacation right after they get married, I wonder?"

"Ah, right, the honeymoon. I totally forgot about that." Subaru replied, and sitting up from his bed, he asked "Is there anywhere that you want to go?"

Not knowledgeable about vacation spots, Beatrice answered "Not in particular. Do you have any ideas, I wonder?"

Knowing he couldn't return to his world for a long period of time, Subaru answered "Nope. Now that I think about it, where do shut-ins such as ourselves usually go for honeymoons?"

Closing her eyes to think, Beatrice replied "They likely just take a prolonged break from their occupations to laze around their home, I suppose."

Starting to drool at the thought, Subaru fantasized "Not having any responsibilities for more than a week. Wait, no! If I go back to my days as a useless NEET, I won't be able to recover!"

Hopping onto the boy's lap, Beatrice suggested "Regardless, you could just ask that guy for a week off. Frankly speaking, nothing would make me happier than having you all to myself for a whole week, I suppose."

"I'm glad you're simpleminded like me. Us shut-ins really need to stick together." Subaru smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around the spirit.

"Usually I wouldn't stand for such insults; however, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let it go just this once, I suppose." Beatrice smiled as she leaned into the boy and placed her hands on top of his. The two enjoyed their lovers embrace until…

With his eyes darting wide open, Subaru uttered gravely "I just realized something horrible."

The tone in Subaru's voice alarmed Beatrice briefly, and after deciding to listen to Subaru intently, her worries were for naught when he said:

"I'm going to die a virgin."

After silence hung in the air for a few seconds, Beatrice started to hunch over with her body trembling in Subaru's lap.

Worried about Beatrice's condition, Subaru nervously asked "Beatrice, what's-"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Beatrice heartily laughed with her feet kicking the bed.

Seeing the spirit laugh so openly would make Subaru happy in any other situation; however, Subaru instead yelled "It's hard living with a person who only laughs when it's at my expense!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Beatrice giggled "You humans really enjoy fretting over the littlest things, I suppose."

With the spirit's words irking him, Subaru despaired "To be married to someone and yet forced to die a virgin. How long will fate continue to mock me?!"

"There are worse fates out there, I suppose." Beatrice replied once her laughter died down.

"Name one." Subaru challenged.

Looking up at the boy, Beatrice beamed "How about going your entire life without meeting me, I wonder?"

Even though Subaru wanted to counter the spirit with a joke, he couldn't help but appreciate the smile on Beatrice's face.

Closing her eyes, Beatrice lightly scolded the boy "Anyways, don't act in such a deplorable way. You're a married man now, I suppose."

Now that he was in the mood to tease, Subaru smiled "Is there a way to refund that marriage?"

"Can I give your life a refund, I wonder?" Beatrice warned in a deathly tone.

Keeping the joke going, Subaru revealed "Think about it. If you stay married to me, then people from my world would call you Miss Natsuki."

After blinking twice, Beatrice questioned "Huh? Why would they call me that, I wonder?"

With a smug smile on his face, Subaru explained "Didn't you know? I'm not sure how it works here, but marriage in my culture means the girl inherits her husband's last name. You'll be Beatrice Natsuki if you stay married to me."

It seemed like the spirit's eyes started to sparkle; however, forcing a discontented expression, Beatrice sighed "My worst fears have just been realized. It seems I have been assimilated into your bizarre family after all, I suppose."

Bashfully looking away from Subaru, Beatrice cautiously asked "Still, that does mean that we're family now, correct?"

Holding the spirit tightly, Subaru beamed "Yup! I swear I'll never let go of you, my lovely wife!"

With an overpowering warm feeling building up in her chest, Beatrice couldn't help but giggle with delight "I can't help but feel super loved right now, I suppose!"

Starting to feel giddy, Subaru goofily declared "I don't just super love you, nor do I super love super you. I ultra love you!"

"Idiot, what nonsense are you spouting this time, I wonder?" Beatrice beamed as she once again kicked the bed with delight.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Beatrice pushed Subaru down on the bed and started rubbing her cheek against his.

"G-Geez, what are you doing?"

"Whatever I feel like, I suppose."

"Yeah, but you're kind of acting like a cat right now."

"Nyaa, I suppose!"

The next moment the couple burst into blissful laughter. Without a doubt, this was the absolute happiest moment of their lives so far. Once their laughter came to an end, a silly smile remained on both of their faces as they confessed to each other once more.

"I love you."

And once again, they demonstrated their vow with a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I probably have the least consistent chapter upload intervals on this site. It took almost two months to post chapter 18, and yet it only took three days to post this chapter. I started this chapter the moment I finished chapter 19, so that's probably why.**

 **I actually wasn't sure if I was going to go through with the marriage idea because despite Beako's age, she still has the appearance of a little girl. Then I watched No Game No Life: Zero and the proposal in that movie moved me so much that it changed my mind.**

 **So, this is sort of the conclusion to this story, but not really. Back when I first started writing this fanfiction, I wanted to end the story in this way, but I realize it lacks finality. That's where the After Story idea came to mind.**

 **For those who don't want to know how many chapters are left, skip the rest of this paragraph. Wow, I've really talked about this story ending like it's the plague. I first started talking about ending this fanfiction back in chapter 13, and now we're on chapter 20. So, this is how many chapters are left: two. There's going to be two more chapters, and that'll be the end. It's kind of sad knowing the end is close, and this story's been a hell of a journey for me over the past year.**

 **My favorite part of this chapter was Kenichi's entrance. I wanted Kenichi and Naoko to attend Subaru's wedding, and yet I couldn't just let it be a simple "Hey, son, I'm here" type of deals. I also get to ease my regrets for my "prepare for trouble" missed opportunity back in chapter 10 when Subaru and Beako confronted Ram. Hopefully that scene made you smile.**

 **I just realized I gave Emilia the saddest character conclusion last chapter and I did absolutely nothing this chapter to make her feel better. I tried including her in this chapter, but I just couldn't find a fitting place to insert her without it feeling forced. Sorry, Emilia-tan!**

 **Well, that's it for now. I'll probably take a break to gather my thoughts for the remaining chapters. Still hyped for Smash, and I will see YOU, in the next chapter. Bye bye**


	21. From Today, It Will All Be Memories

"I'm going to be visiting my parents soon. You sure you don't want to come along?"

"Who's supposed to look after our lovely children while you're away, I wonder?"

"Ah, that's right. I guess it can't be helped. I'm glad you're such a responsible mother."

"If I were as irresponsible as you, we'd surely lose custody of our kids, I suppose."

"That's for sure. You know, I'm really grateful that you're the person I ended up with. I can't imagine myself being happier than this."

"… I don't need you stating the obvious, I suppose. Also, when you see Naoko and Kenichi, can you give them my regards? It's been so long since I've last seen them."

"Will do. Hey, _?"

"What is it, I wonder?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, _."

* * *

 _From Today, It Will All Be Memories_

"Mmm… Ten more minutes." The man grunted as he turned off his alarm clock. He tried going back to bed when something started pulling on his bed sheets.

"Wake up, daddy. Mommy is almost done with breakfast, I think." A cute voice insisted.

Desperate for those few extra minutes of sleep, the man protested "Not now, sweetie. Even though I will surely regret it, I can't deny my body the urge to sleep just a few minutes longer."

Still tugging at the man to get up, the girl reminded "But mommy will be sad if you're not there, I think."

"She'll get over it." The man murmured.

After puffing her cheeks, the little girl pleaded "Please, daddy? Will you get up for me?"

"Hrrrgh?!" The man grunted whose heart was pierced by the girl's request.

Unable to resist her any longer, the man came up with one last idea "Please understand, sweetie. I physically can't get up right now. I've contracted the 'my lovely daughter is too cute' virus. For my sake, please let me rest for about ten more minutes or else I'll never recover."

"A-Alright, please get better soon." The girl sadly answered as she left the room.

Once the little girl left the room, the man bolted out of bed as he screamed "Ahh! What have I done?! How could I deceive my gullible daughter like that?! I'm going to be sent straight to bad daddy hell!"

After scrambling to put on his work attire, the man bolted down the stairs and announced "Subaru Natsuki is here!"

The first thing he saw was the little girl who tried waking him up. The girl's hazel eyes matched her lightly brown hair that was styled into a ponytail.

Since the ten minutes weren't up yet, the little girl warned "No, daddy, stay away from me! Your virus will come back, I think!"

"I'll take that chance if it means spoiling my cute little Kyoko." Subaru beamed as he patted the girl's head.

"Help, mommy! Daddy is going to die because of my cuteness!" Kyoko pleaded desperately.

As she put the finishing touches on breakfast, the girl smiled "That's no good, I'm afraid. Subaru may only die by my cuteness, I suppose."

Looking up at Subaru with sparkling eyes, Kyoko asked "Does that mean daddy is invincible?!"

Continuing to pat Kyoko's head, Subaru sighed "As amazing as that sounds, it actually just means that your mommy is my biggest weakness. Isn't that right, Beako?"

Giggling at the absurdity, Beatrice beamed "Doubtlessly, in fact."

Once Beatrice finished cooking breakfast, she immediately ran over to Kyoko. Rubbing her cheek against the girl, Beatrice beamed "I'm sorry, but I just got so jealous watching Subaru spoil you. What am I going to do about that absurd adorableness of yours, I wonder? Your cuteness might even surpass my own, I suppose."

Defenseless against her mother's assault, Kyoko giggled "Heehee. Mommy, that tickles."

"What the heck is going on here?"

At the doorway was a young boy with jet black hair and had an intimidating gaze that was partially hidden by his glasses.

Turning to see the arrival of a sour-faced boy, Subaru greeted "Sup, Hayato. We're just doing our early morning family rituals. Wanna join in?"

Recoiling at the thought, Hayato yelled "Ew, no way!"

Spreading her arms out in front of her, Beatrice offered with a smile "Now, now. No need to act so shy. You have my permission to run into your beloved mother's arms. Now come here, I suppose."

"Gross!" Hayato exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face.

Running over to Hayato, Kyoko beamed "Good morning, bro!"

Scratching the back of his head, Hayato sheepishly replied "M-Mornin'."

After the family finished breakfast, the two children put on their shoes as they were about to head off to elementary school.

Coming to see the two children off, Beatrice smiled "Have a nice day at school, and be careful, okay?"

Raising her hand in the air, Kyoko beamed "Okay!"

Looking away from Beatrice, Hayato grumbled "I don't need you to tell me that."

Unsatisfied by Hayato's answer, Beatrice added "And Kyoko? Can you make sure our problem child stays out of trouble, I wonder?"

Grabbing Hayato's hand, Kyoko confidently said "Yes, I'll take care of him!"

Embarrassed by the girl's touch, Hayato protested "H-Hey-"

Starting to rush out of the door, Kyoko frowned "C'mon, Hayato, we're going to be late, I think!"

Beatrice watched with adoring eyes as her two children left for school. After a fleeting feeling of loneliness hit her, Beatrice shook it off as her thoughts went to another person.

With her hands to her blushing cheeks, Beatrice beamed "Now I can have my special lovey-dovey alone time with my husband, I suppose!"

"Actually, I'm heading off to work now." Subaru corrected with a suitcase in hand.

"Gyaa! But you just returned from your trip last night!" Beatrice screamed, and stomping her feet on the ground, she added furiously "You better take responsibility if I die of loneliness by the time you get back, I suppose!"

Putting on his shoes, Subaru chuckled "I'll make sure to spoil you once I get back. Huh, what are you putting on your shoes for?"

Finished putting on her shoes as well, Beatrice sighed "It can't be helped. I'd better accompany my hopeless husband to the station or else he'll die of loneliness, I suppose."

"Remind me who was just complaining about dying from loneliness? Also, it's rare for you to walk with me to the station."

"I walk with you to the station every day, I suppose! Pay more attention to your lovely wife's honest displays of affection!"

"Sorry, sorry." Subaru sheepishly apologized.

With that topic coming to an end, Beatrice wondered "So, how was your trip to see Naoko, I wonder?"

"It was a relief to see that she was doing okay." Subaru sighed as he went on "I've been worried about her ever since dad died, but mom seems even more cheerful these days. At first, I thought it was a front, but she seems genuinely happy."

Thinking back on the man's personality, Beatrice concluded "Maybe she inherited a fraction your father's bright outlook. Even if he died, that man's overwhelming presence couldn't simply vanish into thin air, I suppose."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. My dad really likes to surpass every possible expectation." Subaru sighed as he recalled the previous night "Oh, yeah. Sorry for going straight to bed last night. I know I have a duty to look after you guys too, but I was just so drained after traveling home that I fell asleep as soon as I laid down on the bed."

With an idea coming to mind, Beatrice suggested "If you want to make it up to me, consider taking your lovely wife out on a date one of these days, I suppose."

"I promise to take you out on a date the next time I'm off." Subaru promised.

Looking at her husband skeptically, Beatrice smirked "Oho? Don't you know how dangerous it is to make a promise to a spirit, I wonder? If you break it, there will surely be hell to pay."

"Then I better come up with a guaranteed-not-to-bomb date plan." Subaru chuckled, and remembering something important, he added "I can't believe we've already been married for ten years."

With a gentle smile on her face, Beatrice reminisced "Indeed. It's a shame you haven't developed so much since then. Even though you've added a few inches to your height, you're still the foolish boy who pestered me every day. You lower the value of adulthood, I suppose."

Overcome by disbelief, Subaru overreacted "Impossible! I pay my taxes and complain about politics just like any other responsible adult!"

"Then tell me, what did you do on your last day off, I wonder?" Beatrice questioned.

Remembering that blissful day, Subaru drooled "I laid down on the couch and watched Jojo all day."

With fake tears welling up in her eyes, Beatrice sighed "What am I to do with such a hopeless husband? If it wasn't for my dutiful work, we'd surely be eating out of dumpsters and living under bridges, I suppose."

With his contributions being overlooked, Subaru sighed "Remind me who pays the bills and buys everything?"

"Not me, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed with a bright smile.

With the spirit's smile reminding him of someone, Subaru wondered "How do you think Emilia-tan is doing?"

"How am I supposed to know that, I wonder? After all, it's been seven years since we've been to that world."

Noticing the people around them, Subaru reasoned " _They'll probably just think we're talking about video games or some other nonsense._ " With that thought in mind, Subaru continued the conversation "Yeah, it's a shame that we can't go visit them. Why did you have to use all of your mana in that final fight?!"

With Subaru challenging Beatrice to an argument, and with Beatrice accepting, the two started going back and forth.

"Remind me, who was the one who told me 'Betty, if you have any trump cards, use them now', I wonder?!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think that your Al Shabby or whatever would use up so much of your MP! You barely had enough mana for the trip here!"

"Did you just insult the most powerful Yin Magic in front of the most powerful Yin user, I wonder?"

"You're about as much as a magical user as I am right now with your empty tank."

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?"

Once their bickering came to an end, the two shared a laugh as they fondly recalled memories of their time in the other world.

With another topic coming to mind, Subaru asked "How were the kids while I was away? I imagine Kyoko was a shining angel as always, so what I'm really asking is did Hayato misbehave?"

With the smile on her face vanishing, Beatrice recalled "Nothing in particular stands out about his behavior while you were gone, I suppose."

With his hopes betraying him, Subaru asked in a sigh "So, he was still cold to you the entire time?"

With her shoulders drooping, Beatrice sighed as well "Correct, I suppose."

Looking at the downcast expression on Beatrice's face, Subaru asked "Not that I regret adopting Hayato because we needed at least one sane person in our family, but why did you adopt a kid who would automatically hate you from the start? He might've been better off adopted by a single man."

"You may be right in thinking that; however, I couldn't stop myself, I suppose." Beatrice softly smiled as she remembered meeting Hayato for the first time.

Six months ago, when Beatrice first saw a child reading a book alone in a corner of the room, she was drawn to him.

Even though the child's face turned sour by her approach, Beatrice still asked "Child, would you like to come with me, I wonder?"

"Why's a kid treating me like a kid? Real adults aren't supposed to be short." Hayato grumbled back.

With her hands to her hips, Beatrice smiled confidently "That's because adulthood is beneath me, I suppose."

Almost a minute passed by with silence until Hayato hesitantly asked "Do… Do you know how to make good food?"

Having only prepared sweets up to this point, Beatrice started to sweat as she stuttered "Err, well, I could always learn, I suppose."

Eyeing the nervous girl before him carefully, Hayato sighed "Fine, but if you make me eat anything nasty, I'll come running back here."

Once Beatrice's reminiscing was over, she concluded "He reminded me of myself when I was trapped in the Forbidden Archives. He seems content with being alone; however, he craves human interaction, I suppose."

Only taking away one thing from that explanation, Subaru smiled "So, what you're saying is that he's a tsundere?"

"Indeed, I suppose." Beatrice smiled in return.

"You do realize that he probably said yes to your adoption offer because you don't actually look like an adult, right?" Subaru teased.

With a smile still present on her lips, Beatrice answered "If it helps Hayato get over his trauma, then I don't mind, I suppose."

Subaru was trying to find a way to continue their discussion when he exclaimed "Whoa, we're already at the station?! That was fast!"

"Attentiveness was never really your forte, I suppose." Beatrice teased.

Knowing that the spirit couldn't follow him further, Subaru waved "Well, I'm taking off now."

"As you should be. Take care, Subaru." Beatrice softly smiled as she watched Subaru take off for work.

Once the spirit returned home, Beatrice assembled all her cleaning equipment and stated "Foolish dust and messes are no match for the unrivaled might of Great Spirit Betty, I suppose! I'll make short work of these trifling matters!"

"… However, it's not like the cleaning must be done immediately, I suppose. I'll just lounge around for a little bit and then-"

-Seven hours later-

"Oopsie, I suppose." Beatrice smiled guiltily and added "Time means very little to a spirit, after all."

Finally getting up from the couch, Beatrice sighed "It would be shameful of me to slack off anymore, I suppose. Time to get to-"

"Mommy!" A voiced screamed accompanied by the sound of a door slamming open. Not bothering to take off her shoes, Kyoko ran straight to the living where Beatrice was.

Starting to sweat from her daughter's intense gaze, Beatrice panicked "P-Please don't misunderstand, sweet Kyoko. Before you call your dear mother a useless deadweight, please hear me out. It's not like I was lounging around doing nothing all day, I just-"

"Hayato's missing!" Kyoko screamed, interrupting her nervous mother.

With her panicking shifting to another cause, Beatrice asked "Quickly, tell me what happened."

"I-I don't know. I turned around to talk to him, but he was gone, I think." Kyoko answered with tears forming in her eyes.

Patting her daughter's head, Beatrice instructed "Don't worry, Kyoko. Your amazing mother will find him no matter what. For now, go play at the neighbor's house, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Kyoko nodded.

Scrambling to get her shoes on, Beatrice suppressed her fears as she sighed "That boy really does cause me nothing but trouble, I suppose. Even if he's adopted, those two have a lot in common."

"… I'm lost." Hayato stated once he entered a part of town he was unfamiliar with. Hayato promised himself that when he made it back to the house today, he would stop acting coldly to those two.

" _Heyo, Hayato. How's my number one son doing?"_

" _Big bro! Let's play a game together!_ "

Hayato would never admit it to their faces, but those two really did move his heart. If he could come home to just those two, maybe he wouldn't be having this much trouble settling in.

But there was also _her_.

" _Welcome home, Hayato. You know, if you're feeling lonely, I wouldn't mind hugging you, I suppose._ "

His other guardian was a little girl who was old enough to be called an adult and talked in a strange manner.

The girl did nothing to deserve his distrust; however, whenever he looked at her, images of the one who birthed him flashed in his mind.

The woman who gave birth to Hayato was someone he could never call "mother".

" _I love you, so tell me where you hid mommy's stuff. You don't want mommy to get upset, right?_ "

" _You'll get upset even if I give it to you-"_

" _Hey, I said I love you, dammit! So be a good little boy and tell me where my medicine is! Don't you love your mommy?!_ "

" _I don't have a mom!_ "

That woman is currently in jail and Hayato ended up in foster care. Because of his birth mother's warped personality, Hayato's idea of what a mother is ended up warped as well. Even after he was taken in by the Natsuki's, he never once lowered his guard around the short adult girl.

Tired of his own unrest, Hayato decided that today he would find that place on his own, that place he wants to call home. For that purpose, Hayato snuck away from his sister and tried returning to that place without her aid.

And for that reason, Hayato became lost in every sense of the word.

"Maybe I didn't belong with them after all." Hayato uttered with no emotion present in his voice.

"Hayato!"

The boy froze when he heard his named being called, because the person who shouted at him was a little girl whose eyes reminded him of butterflies and with hair that looked like upside-down ice cream.

Running up to the boy, Beatrice grabbed his hand and exclaimed "I was worried, I suppose!"

Seeing the panting girl in front him, Hayato asked dumbfoundedly "H-How did you find me?"

After catching her breath, Beatrice explained "It's my job to track down my hopeless children, I suppose. Come now, we're heading home before sweet Kyoko worries any longer."

Hesitantly accepting the girl's guidance, Hayato lowered his head and uttered "Okay."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes until Beatrice hesitantly questioned "Was my… Was my cooking really that bad, I wonder?"

"Huh?" Hayato asked bewilderedly, but remembering what she was referring to, Hayato added "No, your cooking is fine. I just got lost on my way back is all."

"Ah, that's a relief." Beatrice sighed as she went on to explain "I was worried that I would have to start going to actual cooking lessons. I don't enjoy it when I'm told what to do by huma- I mean, I don't like being instructed in person unless it's from people I've grown fond of, I suppose."

With his hand still being held by the girl, Hayato asked "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Is it not my job to be nice to my child, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as she continued to walk in front of the boy.

"Even if I'm so mean to you?" Hayato questioned.

Thinking back to her past, Beatrice confessed "You know, there was a time where I was a very mean person. Subaru was even a target for my coldness, I suppose."

"Y-You were? But you're so…" Hayato tried arguing; however, the words got stuck in his throat.

Trying to relate with the boy, Beatrice explained "I think I can understand how you feel. After all, we are the same in a lot of ways, I suppose. We were both left behind. As a result, we closed ourselves off to distance ourselves from the pain others might bring."

"It took an agonizing amount of time for me to realize this, but that way of living is just too tragic. You need someone to show you a better way to live, so I've decided to take up that role the same way Subaru saved me all those years ago, I suppose."

"As long as I'm here, I won't let you suffer from loneliness, I suppose." Beatrice concluded, showing the child a bright smile.

With his grip on the girl's hand slightly tightening, Hayato cautiously asked "Do… Do you mean it?

Turning back around to guide them, Beatrice replied "Of course I do. You're somebody I love, after all."

"That's a lie. I've never given you a reason to love me." Hayato objected skeptically.

"Even if you don't see me as a mother, I still think of you as a son, and it goes without saying that I would unconditionally love any child of mine, I suppose." Beatrice answered with a smile that Hayato couldn't see.

Feeling Hayato's hand starting to tremble, Beatrice turned around and asked "Hayato, what is it, I wonder?"

Through his blurred vision, Hayato pleaded "Will you…"

Noticing the fat tears running down his face, Beatrice panicked "H-Hayato? What is it? What's wrong, I wonder?"

"Will you be my mommy?"

The weight of Hayato's plea dazed Beatrice whose thought process completely shut down as if her heart was struck by something tangible.

"Ah…" Beatrice uttered with her free hand covering her mouth from shock. It didn't take long for tears to form in her eyes as well. Not able to contain it any longer, Beatrice lunged towards the boy and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Pulling her son close, Beatrice wept "Of course I will, I suppose!"

"M-Mommy! Mommy!" Hayato wept on his mother's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Back at the Natsuki's residence, Subaru boldly entered the house as he announced "Subaru Natsuki has returned after another long day of refreshing work!"

"Daddy!" Kyoko exclaimed as she ran to the door to greet him.

"Hey, Kyoko. What's…" Subaru warmly greeted; however, he realized "Huh? Your face reminds me of a person who just got blasted by a blue shell right before winning a race. Did something happen?"

Jogging in place, Kyoko panicked as she spoke quickly "Daddy, help! I was walking home from school with Hayato when he disappeared right behind me. Then I came home and told mommy, so now mommy's out looking for him and she told me to play with the neighbors, but they don't have video games, so I just stayed here."

"Huh?! They don't have video games?! Wait, that's seems like the least of my problems right now." Subaru yelled, but added under his breath "Dammit, why didn't she tell me?"

With her eyes tearing up, Kyoko asked "Daddy, what are we going to do?"

Patting the girl's head, Subaru comforted the little girl "You don't have to worry about a thing, Kyoko. Your amazing daddy will bring back those two idiots!"

"Who's the wise guy calling me an idiot, I wonder?"

Turning around to see his wife, Subaru exclaimed "Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Beako, where's-"

Subaru was in the middle of asking for his son's whereabouts, but his question was immediately answered when he saw Hayato sleeping soundly on Beatrice's back.

"So tired, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she collapsed to the floor.

Rushing to his wife's aid, Subaru worriedly asked "If you're going to collapse, you could at least wait until Hayato is off your back! Are you okay, Beako?"

Once Subaru picked up Hayato, Beatrice pleaded "Subaru, I've worked hard enough to deserve a reward, yes? If so, could you go to the amusement park and fetch me some of that delicious blueberry ice cream, I wonder?"

"I'm not buying an amusement park ticket just to get you an overpriced ice cream cone that would melt by the time I got back!" Subaru exclaimed as he set Hayato down on the couch and added to his daughter "Can you wake Hayato up for me? Knowing how angelic you are, you'll surely be gentler than I would be. I'm going to make sure your mom is alright."

"Alright leave it to me, I think!"

Preparing her hand, Kyoko demanded "Wake up, I think!"

As Subaru walked back to the front door, he heard a sharp sound followed by a shout "Oww!"

Returning to his wife, Subaru teased "I'm surprised you carried him all the way back here. Your loli strength is impressive."

"Shaddup. I'm too exhausted to banter with you, I suppose. Carrying that boy home isn't that difficult; however, I got lost so I walked around needlessly."

"You know, it kind of defeats the purpose if the search party gets lost on the way back." Subaru lectured, and picking up his wife, he added "Thanks for bringing Hayato home."

Happy to be in her husband's arms, Beatrice beamed "You're welcome, I suppose."

Seeing that Beatrice was sweating all over, Subaru offered "Since you worked so hard today, I'll treat you to my level ninety-nine cooking tonight."

Wanting to fulfil her role, Beatrice insisted "No, it's alright. It's my duty as housewife to prepare meals, after all-"

"No way. After taking care of the house and finding Hayato, you must be exhausted. I'll FIX that spaghetti." Subaru stated decisively.

"A-Ah, well, if you're so adamant about it, I won't stop you, I-I suppose." Beatrice stuttered guilty as she hoped " _I-It's not like he'll notice a little dust, correct?"_

As Beatrice rested on the couch, Subaru prepared dinner that he finished without incident. Once the family gathered at the table, dinner proceeded normally.

Once he finished his food, Hayato looked away timidly and stuttered "T-Thanks for the meal."

Dropping his fork in his food, Subaru exclaimed "W-What the heck kind of RNG was that?! I must've boosted my luck stat today for that random event to happen!"

"Or maybe you leveled up your cooking skill to the point where Hayato couldn't remained unfazed by the delicious food, I suppose."

Turning towards the bragging man, a surprised Hayato asked "Wait, you made this?"

With a smug smile, Subaru boasted "Yup, yup! Your caring father was the one who made this meal!"

"Then it's garbage." Hayato corrected decisively with his face turning sour.

"HUUUUHHHHHH?! Subaru screamed as he fell to the floor.

After everyone finished their food and once the dishes were cleaned, Subaru and Beatrice entered their room and got ready for bed.

After putting on her pink nightgown, Beatrice dived onto the bed and beamed "Now I can finally have alone time with-"

"Sorry, Beako, but I'm really tired. Goodnight." Subaru yawned as he got comfortable in the bedsheets.

With her smile broken, Beatrice jumped on Subaru and yelled "There's a limit to how much I can be rejected, I suppose! Please spoil your adorable wife before she starts to hate you!"

"Okay, geez, I was just kidding." Subaru smiled at his wife's persistence as he asked "So, does my wife have any requests?"

"Cuddles please, I suppose." Beatrice smiled as she rested her forehead against Subaru's and wrapped her arms around him.

Returning the tender embrace, Subaru chuckled "You're still so loving after all these years."

"That's to be expected from a caring spirit such as myself, I suppose." Beatrice stated with her smile turning smug.

The two enjoyed each other's warmth until Beatrice broke the silence "Hey, Subaru?"

Noticing the difference in her tone, Subaru asked "What is it?"

Little did Subaru know, Beatrice was about to bring up the biggest rough patch in their marriage yet.

"Do you still smoke, I wonder?" Beatrice cautiously asked.

Still bearing a trauma to that topic, Subaru remembered the time Beatrice caught him smoking on his way to pick up groceries.

" _If you're going to die either way, I'd rather kill you myself! That way, I'll be the closest person to you when you're on your deathbed, I suppose!_ " Subaru remembered his wife's screams as she attacked him without reserve. The next day, Subaru had to go to the emergency room to make sure nothing was broken.

Noticing the blatant fear on Subaru's face, Beatrice held his hand and added caringly "I won't get mad this time, I suppose."

Finally meeting his wife's gaze, Subaru answered "No, of course I don't."

Still skeptical about the subject, Beatrice questioned "Do you truly mean that, I wonder?"

"Yes. Hiding things from you is wrong, but I would absolutely never lie to you." Subaru stated honestly.

Puffing her cheeks, Beatrice pouted "I would assume you lie to me all the time, I suppose."

"W-Well, I may tell you a small lie here and there but-"

"It's okay, Subaru. I know you would never do anything that would betray my trust, I suppose." Beatrice assured and then went on to ask "Why did you start smoking in the first place, I wonder?"

Scratching the back of his head, Subaru remembered "When I was a kid, I thought my dad was the coolest when he smoked, you know? All the cool people in action movies back then smoked and I thought my dad was just like them. It was childish logic."

"That explains why you started smoking around the time of his death, I suppose."

"Smoking was my last act of defiance towards him." Subaru stated as he went on to explain "He always liked ordering me around, and telling me not to smoke was one of his orders. When he died, it pissed me off so much that he couldn't take his own advice that I…"

"You really do miss him, don't you?"

"That guy?" Subaru scowled; however, he added gently "Yeah, I do. He was my role model, after all."

Starting to play with Subaru's hair, Beatrice whispered "I miss him too, I suppose. You two seemed to be in your natural states when you were together."

Recalling an important event, Beatrice said excitedly "Oh, Subaru. Guess what Hayato did today."

Despite Beatrice's seemingly happy tone, Subaru chuckled "Did he finally snap and start pouring sugar into random cars' gasoline tanks?"

"Hayato called me 'mommy', I suppose." Beatrice beamed with her eyes watering.

"W-Wow." Subaru uttered in amazement and asked curiously "Did you cry?"

"Like a newborn infant, I suppose." Beatrice smiled without shame.

With an idea coming to mind, Subaru suggested "The kids are off school tomorrow, right? How about we go to the amusement park as a family tomorrow to celebrate?"

Recalling Subaru's usual schedule, Beatrice questioned "Don't you have work tomorrow, I wonder?"

"Not if I call off for being sick." Subaru replied with a sinister smirk.

With a sour expression on her face, Beatrice scolded "I feel like others use you as the standard when defining what's 'irresponsible', I suppose."

"Says the person who shirked her duties today." Subaru argued back.

Burying her head in a pillow, Beatrice sighed in defeated "So you noticed after all, I suppose."

Knowing he back his guilty wife into a corner, Subaru persisted "So, what do you say to going to the amusement park tomorrow?"

Raising her head from the pillow, Beatrice hesitated "I don't know. Wouldn't it turn out badly if you were caught, I-"

Interrupting his wife, Subaru offered "I'll buy you blueberry ice cream."

"Okay, let's go, and no changing your mind, I suppose." Beatrice replied instantly which made Subaru wonder if she was ever indecisive on the topic to begin with.

Pulling his wife close once again, Subaru laughed "I love how easy you are to persuade."

Closing her eyes to enjoy his warmth, Beatrice explained "I just don't like to give my husband trouble, and I kind of wish he returned that sentiment, I suppose."

Once again noticing how much Beatrice has changed over the years, Subaru asked "I feel like I've asked this before, but how would the old Beako react to your current easy and warm personality?"

With a smug smile, Beatrice boasted "She would surely be disgusted by how far I've fallen, I suppose!"

"Why are you saying that with so much confidence?!" Subaru exclaimed.

Thinking of Hayato and Kyoko, Beatrice added "Still, I think even her rigid heart would be moved if she saw me raising two adorable children, I suppose."

"And what would she think of your amazing husband?" Subaru asked with a bright smile.

"She'd likely puke and call me a fake." Beatrice replied as she went on to imitate "'It's impossible for a prideful being such as myself to be content with such a repulsive boy' is something she would surely say, I suppose."

With his pride in tatters, Subaru exclaimed "Ouch, old Beako didn't pull any punches!"

"It's okay though, because even if the old Betty completely detests you, I will love you even more, I suppose." Beatrice lovingly stated.

"I can't tell whether I'm super loved or absolutely hated!"

After briefly giggling at the boy, Beatrice pressed her lips to his cheek and teased "Isn't it obvious, I wonder?"

Starting to get drowsy, Subaru asked "Hey, Beako? Can you play with my hair for a bit?"

Wanting to spend more time with him, Beatrice pouted "Every time I play with your hair, you fall asleep shortly after, I suppose."

"That's the point. C'mon, we're spending all day together tomorrow, so I'll spoil you then." Subaru bargained.

"Alright, alright, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she readjusted herself and started running her fingers through Subaru's hair.

Comfortable from his wife's touch, Subaru quickly fell asleep in her delicate embrace.

Listening to Subaru's light snores, Beatrice sighed with smile "What am I going to do with you, I wonder?"

As she continued patting her husband's hair, Beatrice looked out towards the window and thought of the people she would likely never see again.

"How are Bubby and the rest doing, I wonder?"


	22. Happy Birthday

_Happy Birthday_

"Tell me, what are my odds if I choose to get surgery?"

"By itself, the treatment doesn't have a remarkably high success rate, and if you couple that with your old age, I'd venture to say the odds of success are fifty-fifty at best."

"So, it's a coin flip... Well, I've been struck by lightning… twice, so I imagine my odds are actually a lot worse than that. I'm probably better off without the surgery."

"Are you sure you want to forgo treatment? If you let this continue, you'll live for a year at most."

"Even if I get treatment now, something else is going to come along and whoop my ass anyways. I'm just at that age where messengers from the afterlife keep trying to pick me up, so I better not overstay my welcome."

"I can't fault your reasoning. If I was in your position, I'd probably forgo treatment as well. Old geezers with rotten luck like us don't stand much of a chance this late in the game. Best leave on a good note, you know?"

"Hahahaha! I'm glad that I've finally found another person that understands me! I feel like we're kindred spirits, you and me. We would've had a blast if we had known each other in our youth."

"I was worried about how you would react to the grim news, but I forgot to take into account your absurd optimism. Out of everyone that has gotten a death sentence, you're the only person I've seen to laugh it off."

"Thanks, Doctor Ichijou."

"I told you. Call me _."

* * *

"Is everybody buckled up, I wonder?" Beatrice asked cheerfully.

"I am, I think!" Kyoko beamed.

"Yeah." Hayato replied groggily.

"You betcha. Now let's hit the ro-" Subaru was about to reach for the steering wheel when he realized "Wait a second… Why am I in the passenger's seat?!"

Seeing Beatrice holding the wheel, Subaru added "Even better question, why is Beako in the driver's seat?!"

With a smug look on her face, Beatrice smiled "Fufufu, it's obviously because I'm ready to show off the results of my training, I suppose."

To Subaru's shock, Beatrice showed off her official driver's license that was apparently issued to her just a few days ago.

"W-When, where, how..?" Subaru tried asking as he started to sweat.

With an expectant look in her eyes, Beatrice insisted "I've been working really hard to earn the right to drive so I could surprise you. If you think my efforts deserve a reward, I really wouldn't mind it if you praised me and patted my head, I suppose. You know-"

With a question coming to mind, Subaru interrupted "Before I spoil you, who was with you when you went out driving? Someone must've been with you during your permit phase."

Starting to sweat, Beatrice uttered "W-Well…"

"Beako."

Playing with her fingers, Beatrice said "The only adults I'm fond of are you and Naoko, and with Naoko living so far away and you being so busy with work-"

"Beako-san."

Faltering under her husband's intense gaze, Beatrice reasoned "Y-You know, human laws really don't apply to someone such as myself, so it shouldn't be a problem if I earned my permit without assistance, I suppose."

"Beatrice."

"I… I'm a self-taught driver, I suppose." Beatrice bowed her head guiltily.

After taking a good few seconds to think on the issue, Subaru concluded "In the end, you still had to have passed the driving test for that license, so that somewhat proves that you're capable. As long as you didn't learn how to drive from watching Initial D, it should be okay, right? Maybe?"

Finding some comfort in Subaru's words, Beatrice aggressively stated "Y-You're right, you're right. Have a little faith in your competent wife, I suppose!"

"It's hard to trust people who have to go out of their way to say they're competent." Subaru sighed as he put his hands together in prayer.

Starting to regain her confidence, Beatrice smiled "There's nothing to worry about, I assure you. I'll do my best to get us to the amusement park without incident, I suppose."

"Could you please stop raising any more death flags?!"

The family of four eventually did make it to the amusement park; however, the husband and wife started bickering once they parked.

"How was that my fault?! The light was clearly green, I suppose!"

"That doesn't matter when you're turning left at a four-way intersection! You don't have the right of way in that situation!"

"'Right of way', I wonder? Explain that phrase to me please."

"Just by asking that proves that you're a hazard to anyone driving on the road! Would you stop for pedestrians if they were crossing in front of you?!"

"Humans have no business walking on roads meant for vehicles, I suppose!"

"I hereby forbid you from driving the car!"

Feeling as if she received a death sentence, Beatrice collapsed to her knees and uttered "H-How could this be? Where did I go wrong, I wonder?"

Lightly tugging on Subaru's hand, Kyoko timidly murmured "Daddy, you're making mommy sad, I think."

"I'll play the part of villain if it means preventing future catastrophes. This is a necessary evil." Subaru crossed his arms as he went to speak to his wife "You really are a hassle, Beako. It looks like I'll have to reeducate you in the art of driving."

Wiping the forced tears from her eyes, Beatrice whimpered "Do you truly mean that? You'll help your hopeless wife to better herself, I wonder?"

Pointing his own thumb at himself, Subaru grinned "Sure, because I'm hopeless too. We're both useless on our own, but together we can become something greater. That's what makes us inseparable. That's how it's always been between us."

Picking herself off the ground, Beatrice ran to her husband with outstretched arms as she yelled "Subaru!"

"Beako!" Subaru shouted as well as he accepted his wife's embrace.

Looking at the warm scene before her, Kyoko beamed "Mommy and daddy love each other so much, I think!"

"Why do they always have to be like this?" Hayato sighed.

After releasing Subaru, Beatrice started walking towards the park entrance as she commanded "Alright, let's go, and no dawdling, I suppose."

"Hey, now. What the hell happened to that loving mood?! And reflect on your mistakes a little more!"

Once the family of four entered the park, the first attraction they went to ride was the smallest rollercoaster in the park.

Tugging on Beatrice's sleeve, Hayato timidly asked "Can I ride with you?"

Grabbing Beatrice's hand, Kyoko pleaded "Hey, I want to ride with mommy too, I think!"

Suddenly feeling distant, Subaru sulked "Does anyone want to ride with daddy? No? Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just die from neglect then."

Turning around to see an indescribable expression on her father's face, Kyoko stuttered "N-No, that's not true, I think! I'll ride with you, daddy!"

With his head hung low, Subaru muttered "For my own daughter to pity me. I've truly reached a new low, and that's saying something."

"Are you alright, dear?" Beatrice asked considerately.

"'Alright'? I haven't felt this depressed since Kyoko said she hates mayonnaise!" Subaru exclaimed while clutching his head.

Loving mayo almost as much as Subaru, Beatrice sighed "That was quite a depressing time for me as well, so I understand your misery, I suppose."

"It's yuckie, I think." Kyoko stuck out her tongue in disgust.

-After that ride-

"Mmmm! This blueberry ice cream is delicious, I suppose!" Beatrice beamed with delight.

"It feels like you say that every time." Subaru sighed.

Once she finished her treat, Beatrice requested "Another one please, and this time with sprinkles, I suppose."

Jumping up from the bench, Subaru exclaimed "You can't be serious! What will you do if all this ice cream makes you fat?!"

Losing the smile on her face, Beatrice pouted "You're lucky I'm not one of those girls who freaks out whenever her weight is called into question. Even if I could put on a few extra pounds, you'd still love me regardless, so it matters not, I suppose."

"Learn to appreciate your slender figure! It'd be such a shame if your adorableness was ruined just because you have an ice cream addiction!"

With her hands to her reddening cheeks, Beatrice beamed "Ah, was I just complimented by my husband? You should realize that flirting at the current stage in our relationship won't amaze me that much, but as thanks, I'll be sure to stop eating once I've consumed my fourth cone, I suppose."

"What you say and how you feel aren't matching up at all! And you're getting three more cones?!"

-And after eating-

Subaru and Beatrice stood close by as they watched Kyoko and Hayato riding a children's ride.

"Hello." Two unfamiliar voices spoke from behind them.

When Beatrice turned around to find two young adult girls standing there, the first thing Beatrice noticed was the blatant interest in their eyes. Clicking her tongue, Beatrice uttered under her breath "Here we go again, I suppose."

Beatrice didn't have an eye for it, but Subaru was apparently handsome in the standards of humans. Although Beatrice was initially indifferent towards Subaru's looks, it quickly became a problem when other humans started flirting with him.

"Hey there." Subaru replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is that your little sister?" One of the girl's asked as she pointed to Beatrice.

Beatrice imagined the girls feared that she was Subaru's daughter as most do; however-

" _However, the truth will be even harder for them to accept. What kind of reactions will I get out of these two, I wonder?"_ Beatrice thought to herself as she snickered.

"Actually, she's-"

"I'm his wife, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted as she clung to Subaru as an invitation to war. After flashing her driver's license to the two girls, seeing their startled reactions pleased Beatrice to no end.

"O-Oh, sorry. It's just that you're so…" One of the girl's sheepishly reasoned.

" _I'm so what, I wonder? Go on, say it. Make my day, I suppose._ " Beatrice challenged as she stared daggers into the girl.

Interrupting her friend, the other girl looked at Subaru and requested "Anyways, you look a lot like our friend, so we were wondering if we could take a picture with you."

"' _You look a lot like our friend'. How many times have I heard that excuse, I wonder?_ "

Looking at his wife carefully, Subaru asked "Is it alright with you, Beako?"

Although her facial expression said otherwise, Beatrice sighed in defeat "Do as you wish, I suppose."

After one of the girls handed Beatrice her phone, the two took their places next to Subaru who put his hands on their shoulders.

" _Just so you know, if you put your arms around their waists, I would've killed you and then killed myself, I suppose._ " Beatrice bitterly thought; however, what the girls did next made her explode mentally.

The two young adults leaned far too close to Subaru with their chests touching him, and with Subaru's flustered reaction, he must've known what they were doing as he seemed to be mentally pleading " _Beako, hurry up and take the picture already!"_

Beatrice's initial reaction was to make a scene which would possibly result in their family getting kicked out of the park. It wouldn't be the first time Beatrice "accidentally" broke someone else's camera; however, she didn't want to spoil her children's fun.

Deciding to spare everyone, Beatrice grumbled "Say cheese, I suppose."

The two girls beamed at Beatrice's request while Subaru awkwardly smiled. With an idea coming to mind at the last second, Beatrice's lips curved into a sinister smirk as she switched to the front camera without anyone else noticing.

After Beatrice took the picture, Beatrice returned the phone to the girls who went on their way.

Happy to be released, Subaru asked "Did the picture look alright?"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice smirked "The picture I took was as lovely as could be, I suppose."

Noticing the sinister look on Beatrice's face, Subaru sighed "You sabotaged it somehow, didn't you?"

Closing in on her husband, Beatrice clutched his arm and giggled "Hehe, I suppose."

Seeing the young girl starting to open her phone, Beatrice pointed in the opposite direction and smiled "Hey, let's go over that way for no apparent reason, I suppose."

Before Subaru could respond, Beatrice broke out into a sprint as she yanked her husband along with her.

Thinking of ways to make Subaru less attractive in the eyes of others, Beatrice suggested "You know, I wouldn't mind it if you happened to gain a little weight, I suppose."

Struggling to match Beatrice's pace, Subaru exclaimed "Then why are you making me run, and why does it feel like you're trying to lead me astray?!"

With another idea coming to mind, Beatrice added "You could also stop shaving your face, but that would make playing with your cheeks less fun, so don't do that, I suppose."

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

-And at the end of the day-

Standing on the top of the Eiffel tower ride, Beatrice sighed "Time always seems to pass by without my noticing, I suppose."

Gazing at the beautiful sunset, Subaru replied "Really? I thought time would drag on for someone like you."

"It did once upon a time; however, since meeting you, it feels like my life has sped up. Honestly, I'm either drowning in time or starving for it. Either way, time is always against me, I suppose."

"So, it doesn't matter if you're a human or a spirit. Time will always kick your ass." Subaru chuckled.

Starting to drool, Beatrice fantasized "I just wish the moments where I eat that delicious ice cream could last forever, I suppose."

Remembering the spectacle from earlier, Subaru asked "I still can't believe you ate four ice cream cones in a row. Where does it all go?"

"I'm not sure. I lack a digestive system, so I assume it just vanishes at one point within my body; however, even that doesn't stop the brain freezes, I suppose." Beatrice explained as she clutched her head.

Starting to pet Beatrice's head, Subaru joked "Ah, so you have a brain too? That's surprising."

With her hands to her hips, Beatrice triumphantly stated "I do, and your brain is but a pea in comparison to the sheer size of mine, I suppose."

"That would explain your giant forehead." Subaru teased with a sly smile.

"Gah!" Beatrice snapped as she went on to smirk with displeasure "Hmpf, you really know how to push my buttons after all these years, I suppose!"

With another thought coming to mind, Beatrice explained "Disregarding my forehead, I can't help but feel blessed to be born a spirit. Since my body is unable to change, I can't accumulate weight by eating too much ice cream, I suppose."

A little envious of that fact, Subaru replied "It must be a pain to not gain any height as well. Still, being a spirit must be super convenient!"

"Hardly. The energy that sustains my being is many times harder to come by than food, I suppose." Beatrice pointed out. With the topic of mana coming to mind, Beatrice looked away from the boy as she added "Speaking of which, Subaru, I have something important I need to tell you."

After fighting through her hesitation, Beatrice revealed "Kyoko and Hayato are starting to produce mana on their own, I suppose."

With his eyes widening, Subaru struggled to respond "That's… And I thought you earning your driver's license would today's biggest surprise."

Seeing that Subaru was expecting an explanation, Beatrice informed "Don't look to me for answers because I'm just as clueless as you are. All I have is speculation. In that other world, it was common knowledge that everyone possessed mana of varying capacities; however, there's no mana to be found in the humans or in the atmosphere of this world. You were the only exception, I suppose."

"My theory is that you started producing mana shortly after being summoned to that world. Your body acclimated to the dense amount of mana in that world, and like everyone else in that world, you started producing mana of your own, I suppose."

Seeing the confused look on Subaru's face, Beatrice summed everything up "Just like how the dense mana in that world influenced you into generating it, I think our mana is influencing our children in the same regard, I suppose."

Trying to wrap his head around Beatrice's explanation, Subaru clarified "So, we've awakened their magical potential?"

Nodding her head, Beatrice reminded "That's one way of putting it, I suppose. Be aware that this is all just speculation on my part, but the one thing I'm sure of is that we've somehow caused Hayato and Kyoko to start producing mana."

Remembering how little mana that's between them, Subaru argued "Even if what you say is true, the scale is completely different this time. The other world had mana everywhere, but there's only a small amount of mana between the two of us. It doesn't make much sense if they've started building up mana just because of us."

Seeing that Subaru was on the right track, Beatrice explained "You adjusted very quickly in that world dense with mana; however, Kyoko and Hayato have been slowly accumulating mana due to our limited mana reserves. Plus, the mana they produce is currently insignificant, but if they continue to be exposed to us, they might produce as much mana as you when they reach adulthood, I suppose."

With others coming to mind, Subaru asked "Has anyone else developed mana because of us?"

Shaking her head, Beatrice reasoned "For our scarce amount of mana to affect other humans, they would need to be exposed to both of us on a daily basis. Just like our children, I suppose."

"Those are some really specific conditions." Subaru sighed from relief.

With her eyes downcast, Beatrice's grip on the railing tightened as she wondered "What if…"

"If that's the case, there's nothing to worry about." Subaru interrupted Beatrice as he grabbed her hand.

Aware of the spirit's fears, Subaru rationalized "If they can only produce as much mana as me once they're at their peak, they still won't have enough mana to do anything. Besides, they'll never know how to access it or how to cast spells as long as they're not taught."

"I suppose you're right." Beatrice agreed hesitantly, and with her cheeks turning slightly red, she asked "I know we're currently in public, but would you mind if I spoiled you a little bit, I wonder?"

"Umm, yes?" Subaru answered as he noticed the twinkle in Beatrice's eyes.

With an undaunting smile, Beatrice reminded "Do you really have the strength to refuse your adorable wife, I wonder?"

Taking a sniff of the air, Subaru smirked "Oh? Is that a challenge I smell? I swear on my manliness that I won't be fazed by your cuteness."

Putting her hands together and slightly tilting her head to the side, Beatrice pleaded "Pretty please, Subaru?"

"Okay, sure, I'm super easy." Subaru surrendered instantly.

As they've done time and time again, Subaru knelt to the ground while Beatrice lovingly wrapped her arms around him as her face drew closer to his.

Pressing her cheek against Subaru's, Beatrice giggled "Hehe, your stubble is so itchy, I suppose."

"That's kind of embarrassing to say out loud." Subaru sighed as his cheek was assaulted.

Once Beatrice was finished playing with Subaru's cheek, she rested her chin on Subaru's shoulder while they both gazed out towards the sun that had almost vanished behind the horizon.

Looking at the golden-like sky, Beatrice reminisced "This reminds me of the first sunset I witnessed in this world, I suppose."

Remembering that day as well, Subaru replied "Yeah. I can't believe that was ten years ago."

"It's unbelievable to you because you humans have a faulty sense of time compared to spirits, I suppose."

"Since you're the only spirit in this world, wouldn't you be the one with the messed-up sense of time?"

"Would you blame the minority, I wonder?"

"I simply blame anyone trying to pick a fight with me."

Turning to face Subaru, Beatrice forcefully pushed her forehead against his as she fiendishly smirked "Need I remind you who you're picking a fight with, I wonder?"

With his forehead grinding against his wife's, Subaru grinned "A granny drill-loli whose ego is the only thing bigger than her forehead?"

The next thing Subaru realized was that his forehead started throbbing. Shutting his eyes from the pain, Subaru realized that Beatrice must've headbutted him while he blinked.

"Oww! Beatrice, what the h-" Subaru complained as he tried to repressed his voice; however, something soft blocked the lips from saying anything more.

Of course, it was Beatrice's kiss that prevent him from speaking. Once Beatrice pulled away from the boy, a silly smile appeared on her lips.

"Ouchies, I suppose." Beatrice forced a grin as she clutched her forehead. Tears welled up in the spirit's eyes as she winced from the pain.

"You suck at being romantic." Subaru groaned and then went on to complain "Aww, you made us miss the best part of the sunset."

Looking out towards the sky, Beatrice couldn't find the sun and noticed that the sky was growing darker. The brilliant scene that she admired a few seconds ago started to vanish.

Watching as the world went dark, Beatrice uttered "It seems it was all over before I noticed it. Time really is a cruel thing, I suppose."

As the scene in front of her started to dissolve, Beatrice clutched her chest as an overbearing amount of loneliness swept over her.

* * *

"When did we run out of tomorrows, I wonder?"

The dazzling sight of the sunset was replaced by plain white walls and the sound of the heavy wind was replaced by the beeping of a heart monitor. Their time at the amusement park was but a memory from many years ago that Beatrice was fondly thinking back on; however, her daydreaming has come to an end as she returned to the harsh reality in front of her.

Next to Beatrice stood her two children, Hayato and Kyoko; however, they changed so much over the years with the most notable difference being their height.

There were two others in the room, one being an elderly doctor who could easily be confused for a patient due to his old age. The other person was an elderly man as well who seemed to be struggling to stay conscious as he laid down on the hospital bed.

"Give it to me, Rocky. What's the verdict?" The elderly man in bed asked the doctor.

"I can't tell whether you're just being playful or if you've finally gone senile, but Rocky isn't my name." The doctor sighed, and finally turning to look at the patient, he added matter-of-factly "You won't live to see tomorrow. In fact, you probably won't even find out who wins today's ball game. Subaru, you've only got a few more minutes of consciousness left."

Clicking his tongue, Subaru hissed "Shit, and I really wanted to see my favorite team winning tonight."

Crossing his arms, the doctor surmised "You don't need to stay alive to find that out. They're obviously going to lose from the look of things."

With some color returning to his eyes, Subaru snapped "Don't make me get out of this hospital bed and kick your ass, Ichigo. You'll be the one on life support once I'm through with you."

"My family name is Ichijou, you old geezer. I'll thank you not to treat me as a character from some old Shonen show." Doctor Ichijou sighed as he went on to say "Normally, I'd say it's impossible for a patient in your condition to beat a healthy person, but knowing you, you'd probably be able to pull it off."

With a defiant look on his face, Subaru boasted "Of course, I would. Surpassing people's expectations is how I live my life. I wouldn't mind using the last of my embers to reinforce that idea."

"I would mind, I suppose."

Interrupting the two elderly men was a small voice that belonged to Subaru's wife. Beatrice seemed to be struggling just to stand as her delicate body lightly trembled. If a light breeze blew against her, she would probably collapse.

Turning to see his wife, Subaru asked "Beako? When did you get here?"

"I've been here for quite awhile now. Failing to notice your lovely wife's presence is incredibly rude, I suppose." Beatrice uttered as she put on a strong front.

The spirit's appearance is the only thing that remained the same over the years. She was still short, had drills for hair, eyes reminding others of butterflies, and wore the same colorful dress. In a world where everything changes over time, Beatrice was the only exception to that rule as her beauty remained the same.

Feeling like he was imposing, Doctor Ichijou excused himself "Like I said, you only have a few minutes left. I'm sure don't want an old fart such as myself to interrupt your family time, so I'll take my leave now."

Wanting to speak to his friend for just a little bit longer, Subaru joked "Hey, don't be like that now. With how much we've bonded over the years, you're practically family to me. It's not too late to be a Natsuki, you know."

"It sounds like you're asking for my hand in marriage." Doctor Ichijou laughed at Subaru's proposition as he went on to reject him "For the sake of my wife and yours, I'm going to have to turn down your proposal. My family is already crazy enough, so I'd rather not include you into that awful mix."

Laughing with the doctor, Subaru said "Maybe next time."

"'Next time'." Doctor Ichijou smiled sadly at those words, and stopping at the doorway, he asked one last question "Hey, Subaru? If there truly is some kind of afterlife, do you think you could show me the ropes once I get over there?"

With a wide grin on his face, Subaru joked "Sure, if you don't mind hell being your destination. I'll give you the devil's crash course."

Slightly caught off guard by Subaru's answer, Doctor Ichijou chuckled "I'm looking forward to it."

"That's not something you should really look forward to." Subaru pointed out.

Taking one more glance at his friend, Doctor Ichijou smirked "I'll see you then, Subaru."

Once the doctor was out of sight, Subaru uttered to himself "Take care, Raku."

Turning to his family once again, Subaru complained "Man, that guy just doesn't know when to shut up."

Anxiously scratching the back of his head, Hayato forced a sigh "That's something you two have in common."

"W-Well, if you have infinite divine wisdom like me, you'll want to share it with others, right?" Subaru sheepishly reasoned; however, he didn't get a response out of his children or his wife.

With the heartbreak apparent on his loved ones' faces, Subaru sighed "I guess this is the part where normal families cry a lot of say their goodbyes, but we don't need to do that because we're not your typical family, right?"

With tears welling up in her eyes, Kyoko pleaded "Then, can we be a normal family just this once, dad?"

With Kyoko's request piercing his heart, Subaru gave in "… Sure, sweetheart. If it'll help you cope with all this."

With Subaru's attitude on the matter bothering him, Hayato asked "Aren't you even a little bit afraid of dying? I understand that you're braver than most, but this is…"

Losing the smile on his face, Subaru closed his eyes as he explained "Of course, I'm scared. I know better than anyone else who has ever existed that death is not something to scoff at. It's just… Some people are so afraid of death that they fail to respect life, and I was guilty of that back in the day. I don't want to disrespect your feelings by thinking only of myself. You guys are the ones who are truly suffering from this, after all."

Although initially speechless, Hayato cleared his throat as he went to say "That's a pretty arrogant thing to say. It's not like your death will keep me up at night."

"Hayato! What are you-" Kyoko snapped; however, she stopped herself when she noticed Hayato's lips trembling.

With his smile returning, Subaru praised his son "That's good to hear. It seems like I raised a strong son. I'm proud of you."

Turning to look at Kyoko, Subaru went on "I'm proud of you too, Kyoko. I don't know if I deserved it, but I'm very lucky to have been blessed with two wonderful kids."

Not being able to hold it back any longer, Kyoko start sobbing uncontrollably, and while Hayato wasn't weeping, it seemed like he was only one slight push away from joining his sister in crying.

As Kyoko slowly started to calm down, Subaru looked at his wife and asked "Beako, you're being unusually quiet. Is there something you want to say?"

With the spotlight turning to her, Beatrice spoke up "'Something I want to say'? There's an endless number of things I want to say. I just don't know where to start, I suppose."

"Sorry, but I can't listen to anything that's endless. I don't have much time left, so start with the most important things."

"You really are an insensitive man, I suppose." Beatrice murmured, and remembering the one thing she must tell her husband, she struggled to say "S-Subaru, do you… Do you remember the vow I made to you when I proposed, I wonder?"

" _If you were to die tomorrow_ -"

Although it was many years ago, Subaru still remembered as he nodded "I do."

"I don't…" Beatrice choked out; however, the words got caught in her throat. Trying to find strength from her children, Beatrice grabbed them by the hand as she said the rest.

"I don't think I can keep that promise anymore, I suppose."

Speechless from Beatrice's confession, Subaru only managed to utter "I see."

With Subaru's life coming to an end, one of Beatrice's reasons for living died with him; however, in it's place, he gave the spirit two more reasons to keep living even after he was gone, and she was holding both of those reasons in her hands.

Relieved of his biggest worry, Subaru softly beamed "That makes me really happy."

The smile on her husband's face struck Beatrice's heart as tears started forming in her eyes.

Finally able to rest easy, Subaru chuckled "I'm going to be visiting my parents soon. You sure you don't want to come along?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Beatrice pointed out "Who's supposed to look after our lovely children while you're away, I wonder?"

Although he already knew that fact, Subaru played along "Ah, that's right. I guess it can't be helped. I'm glad you're such a responsible mother."

With her lips curving into a soft smile, Beatrice said "If I were as irresponsible as you, we'd surely lose custody of our kids, I suppose."

"That's for sure." Subaru agreed, and with his smile softening, he added "You know, I'm really grateful that you're the person I ended up with. I can't imagine myself being happier than this."

With her smile faltering, Beatrice barely managed to say "… I don't need you stating the obvious, I suppose. Also, when you see Naoko and Kenichi, can you give them my regards? It's been so long since I've last seen them."

"Will do." Subaru went to nod; however, his head wouldn't move anymore. Finally realizing how short his time remaining was, Subaru said "Hey, Beako?"

Already knowing what he was about to say, Beatrice's shoulders trembled as she asked "What is it, I wonder?"

"I love you." Subaru said with a gentle smile.

As tears ran down to her cheeks, Beatrice answered "I love you too."

Looking back on his life, Subaru asked "Do you remember when you were worried that kissing made you pregnant? That's probably the funniest thing you've ever done."

Remembering that time as well, Beatrice fought through her tears as she forced a sigh "Do you really need to bring that up now, I wonder? I also remember the time where I had to take care of a sick Subaru on Christmas."

"I can't believe you got sick the next day. Oh, and I loved the way you helped me play that prank on Ram."

"If I recall, we were the ones who were pranked in the end, I suppose. For some reason, your absurd speech about undergarments still lingers in my mind."

"Yeah, because showing other people your underwear is a sacred act since it reflects the side you rarely show others. Man, I really was dumb back then. I still remember the day you called me by my name."

"It's hard to forget the day we formed a contract, I suppose. The day before that, you forced me to go fishing with you."

"I laughed my lungs out when the fish hit you in the face. I still remember the way you screamed."

"I had to resist the urge to blast you into the pond. Now that I think about it, going to catch that fish is what started all of this. It was the first time I accepted you, I suppose."

"You know, it's kind of weird how Puck's meal from that day was actually the start of our love story."

"I wish I could say I've heard of worse ways to start a romance." Beatrice sighed, and holding her husband's hand tenderly, she smiled "But I don't regret it, I suppose."

Starting to feel lightheaded and with his vision starting to blur, Subaru uttered "I think my wit has finally left me after all these years. I don't know what else to say."

Hearing Subaru's weakened voice, Beatrice knew that her husband was on the verge of his eternal slumber. The next time he closes his eyes would be the last.

As tears ran down her face once again, Beatrice's heart started breaking in two as she softly pleaded "Anything is fine. Just… Please let me hear your voice just a little bit longer, I suppose."

With more memories flooding back, Subaru summoned his remaining strength to say goodbye "Beako, I loved how prideful you were. Maybe it's because I wasn't very proud of myself, but I always wished I was as confident as you."

" _I can say this because my feelings for you are worth more than my pride, I suppose._ "

"I loved how you were always brimming with energy. At first, I thought you were just someone who locked themselves up in a room, but now you're always trying to do more for the people you care about."

" _If you're going to rest, then maybe you would be more comfortable in my lap, I suppose._ "

"I loved how angry you can get at times. Call it the masochistic side of me if you want, but I thought it was cute seeing you puff your cheeks and cross your arms, but there were sometimes where I felt like my life was in danger, so thanks for keeping my life exciting."

" _Subaruuu! I'm going to kill you, I suppose!_ "

"I loved how naïve you used to be. Maybe it's because it brought out my inner teacher, but I loved teaching you things about the world, but there were also somethings that were really hard for me to explain."

" _You never told me that kissing would produce offspring, I suppose!_ "

With the figures of his loved ones growing even blurrier, Subaru forced himself to stay awake just a little bit longer as he continued "I loved how you were always easygoing. You don't hold grudges, you don't set any harsh expectations on me, and you don't sweat the small stuff. Out of all the times we've fought, we could always easily turn it around and have a laugh."

" _Since it's you, I will forgive you if you hold me tighter, I suppose._ "

"I loved every time you confessed your feelings to me. At first, the tsundere side of you made you a little dishonest which was really cute, but you were even cuter when you firmly stated your feelings. Every time you confessed to me, it sounded like you were stating a fact that could not be changed. Your feelings have a lot of power behind them."

" _Subaru you have my heart; however, not even the gods could save you if you broke it, I suppose._ "

"And I… I loved the way that you've made me the happiest man to ever live."

" _Marry me, Subaru, and I promise I'll make you the happiest human to ever live, I suppose._ "

At this point, all of Subaru's senses betrayed him as he couldn't perceive images anymore. In fact, the only reason knew he was still alive was because he could still feel Beatrice's warmth through his hand. With one final thought coming to mind, Subaru forced his lips to receive his last wish.

"Just once more…"

"If I could Return by Death once more... If I could rewind the clock just one more time…"

"I think I'd try falling in love with you all over again, Beatrice."

Even after his vision was lost entirely and all his other senses ceased to function, Subaru still managed to hear an angelic voice whisper to him.

"Sweet dreams, my beloved Subaru."

* * *

-Many years later-

On a chilly Sunday evening, a widow visited her husband's grave, just as she's done every year on April Fool's day.

"Hello, Subaru. It's me again, your beloved Betty, I suppose."

"It's been quite some time since I last visited you. I'm sorry if you were lonely while I was away, but great grandchildren are really a handful. All they do is ask for me to play with them and buy them fast food. The nerve, I suppose."

"Then again, they are really cute, so I can never say no to them. They are almost as cute as Hayato and Kyoko when they were growing up. You know, a hundred years ago, I never would've imagined I would be a great grandmother. Now, I don't know which title I prefer. Tell me, which sounds better to you, Betty the Great Spirit, or Betty the Great Grandmother? Maybe I should just combine them and go by 'Betty the Great Grandmother Spirit'? That has a nice ring to it, I suppose."

"Thankfully, it seems that mana won't cause our family any trouble in the future. Kyoko's children and grandchildren never accumulated mana since I only allowed myself to interact with them on occasion, and our children never learned how to use their mana so they can rest easy as well."

"That does create a problem though. The reason I've stayed alive this long is because I've been absorbing mana from Hayato and Kyoko without their noticing. Once Hayato and Kyoko join you, I will have no one to absorb mana from. I've thought of a solution or two, but I ultimately decided that I might as well use this as an opportunity to leave on a good note before 'they' take action."

"By 'they', I mean the humans who have taken note of my being. While they don't know exactly what I am, they've finally noticed how I've physically remained the same over all these years which would be impossible in the standards of humans. I've decided to make my exit soon before I become some kind of laboratory experiment, I suppose."

"I didn't plan on living that much longer anyways. Kyoko and Hayato are almost as old as you when you passed away. This might seem selfish of me, but I don't want to stay alive longer than my children, so I stopped absorbing mana from them a few months ago. At their age, they need to reserve all the stamina they can, so it would be cruel of me to rob anymore from them, I suppose."

"Of course, I still have my reserves, but I've already used up most of it just to stay alive until this point. As a spirit who lives in a world where I cannot absorb mana, I guess you could say that I'm dying. Is this how you felt when you were on your deathbed, I wonder?"

"Well, it's not like I'm scared to die. In fact, you could say that I'm ready to see you again. It would also be refreshing to see Naoko and Kenichi again as well. At this rate, I have about three more days to live if you include today. I've already decided how I want to spend my last remaining days on earth."

"Today I'll show the great grandkids how to play the video games from our time. I'll allow them to thoroughly experience the greatness that is 'old school gaming'."

"Tomorrow I plan on going to the amusement park. While it's a shame they no longer have that particular flavor of ice cream that I adore, it's surprising that the park is still open after all these years; however, so many things have changed that I can barely recognize it, I suppose."

"And the day after that, I'll visit you again, and this time I'll return to you for good, I suppose."

Interrupting Beatrice's speech, a high-pitched voice asked "Hey, grannie! Are you done yet?"

Irritated from the interruption, Beatrice lectured the child "That's great grannie to you mister! Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to interrupt adults, I wonder?"

With a finger to his lip, the child pointed out "But you don't look like an adult, grannie."

"What. Did. I. Just. Say. I wonder?" Beatrice snapped and then went on to warn the child "Another wrong move out of you and we won't be stopping by WcDonalds on the way home, I suppose."

"S-Sorry gran- I mean, great grannie." The child apologized as he corrected himself.

With her lips curving into a soft smile, Beatrice giggled "It's fine, but great grannie is going to demand lots of hugs in exchange for my forgiveness, I suppose. Tell your sister I'll be right there in a moment."

With her gaze returning to her husband's grave, Beatrice sighed "Kyoko's grandchildren really are a handful, I suppose. Well, I best not keep them waiting any longer."

As she got to her feet, Beatrice smiled "I love you Subaru. I promise I won't make you wait much longer now."

After turning to leave, Beatrice stopped in her tracks as she recalled "Oh, I almost forgot to say the most important thing."

Turning to look at the grave one more time, Beatrice's lips curved into a wide grin a she lovingly beamed.

"Happy birthday, Tsunbaru."

* * *

"Now, if I could hear your voice-"

"I want you to say 'I love you' just once-"

"Now, if I could tell you one thing it would be-"

"'Even if we were born again I want to be with you'-"

"I can't believe I can't see you again."

-Aimer, Kyoukara Omoide

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This isn't some April Fool's joke, this is the end, baby! Finally, after writing for more than a year, this fanfiction is finally done! The reason I posted today is not because it's April Fools or Easter, but because it's actually Subaru's birthday. Yup, even his birth is a joke.**

 **Still, I can only wonder what the hell I was thinking while writing this. It probably went something like "Oh, I see that Subaru's birthday is coming up. Better kill him off!" I kid, this is the conclusion I planned to write for a while now, but his birthday coming up was convenient.**

 **This fanfiction has been my biggest project to date, and to finally see it coming to its conclusion is just, well, it's a shock. To be honest, I originally planned this fanfiction to be about seven chapters long, but then I thought of Subaru's World arc and then more ideas kept piling on until I had to write twenty-two chapters until I was satisfied.**

 **So, I'm marking this fanfiction as complete and I don't plan to add anymore chapters. I MAY write some side stories involving Subaru, Beako, and their family together, but right now I have no definite plans on it. If I do continue writing about the pair, it will be in another fanfiction.**

 **Quick question. For those of you who go on the Re:Zero reddit, can anyone tell me why freaking Petra is everywhere today?!**

 **When I was writing about the doctor, I realized the one thing I wished for Subaru to have in this fanfiction was a best friend, someone that he could call his bro. I think later on, Garfiel and Otto fills that kind of a role, but sadly, they weren't at the forefront of this fanfiction because I tried excluding Arc 4 and beyond as much as I could.**

 **Thanks for everyone's support! A few users I'd like to thank would be Random Useless Info who's been reviewing this story since chapter two and to ReviewR524 for giving me consistent reviews ever since this fanfiction's early days. I could always count on the two of you to leave a review that made me smile.**

 **Thank you to JiroAwesome for summarizing the plot between chapters 11-12. There was also a guest who kept getting all of my Jojokes, so thank you fellow stand user. The reviews from Middle Name Redacted and GodAmongGods made me smile as well, so thanks you guys.**

 **Spectrumjapan was the first heartfelt review I've ever received on this fanfiction. You gave me the motivation I needed to keep writing in the early days of this fanfiction, so thank you so much!**

 **And of course, this fanfiction probably wouldn't have even happened without Moosashi, so thanks for being my inspiration to write. If you ever read this, I just want you to remember that at the time of writing this, I played Sea of Thieves with you the day before and I totally messed up our skeleton fort raid by falling off the ship. Now I can only hope that you don't read this haha!**

 **And thank you everyone for reading this fanfiction. I know it was a little bit on the long side, but if you've read this far I cannot describe how happy that makes me. Seriously, thank you, because I wouldn't have come this far without your support.**

 **Well, that's it for this fanfiction, and I will see you… in the next dimension. BUH BYEEEEE!**


	23. Waking Up to her Husband

**_Author's Notes: The following events takes place between chapter 20 and 21._**

 _Side Story 1:_ _Waking Up to her Husband_

"Are you sure this is going to work, I wonder? Need I remind you of our previous attempt at this? Perhaps you should look up the definition of the word 'insanity', I suppose."

"But we're not doing the exact same thing as before. That's why I brought the guns this time."

"Fools who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Even if the circumstances are slightly different, I fear we will achieve the same shameful result, I suppose."

"Even though that sounded really cool and it's something straight out of a philosopher from my world, I can't let that stop me! Even if I'm destined to fail, I have to at least try!"

"Hearing you spout such cool things would normally improve my opinion of you; however, in the context of what we're trying to accomplish, you just sound ridiculous and foolish, I suppose."

"Come on, Beako. I need your full cooperation on this one! This time… This time for sure… We'll definitely achieve it."

"You realize that you're dooming us to fail with those desperate words, correct?"

"I can't believe you're the one calling the flags now. I guess that just proves how much you've grown, on the inside at least."

"One more quip out of you and you'll be embarrassing yourself alone tonight, I suppose!"

"Sorry, sorry. Oh, looks like we're already here."

After knocking on the door, the couple heard a voice from across the door ask "What do you want?"

Letting a few seconds pass by with silence to build up the tension, Subaru's lips curving into a sinister grin as he spoke through the door.

"Polka-dot sends his regards."

Now that his intentions were heard, Subaru yelled "Alright, Beako, now let's sue her!"

"Right, I suppose!" Beatrice replied with an uncharacteristically amount of eagerness as she took aim at the door.

Unbeknownst to the married couple, they were about to walk into the biggest trap of their lives.

-Earlier that same day-

It was yet another day for the spirit. With her senses starting to awaken, Beatrice opened her eyes as she slowly started to sit straight up. Out of habit, Beatrice started rubbing her eyes to alleviate her morning drowsiness; however, that action was wasted once she realized she wasn't tired in the first place.

"Hmm, I must've slept well last night, I suppose." Beatrice reasoned as she moved her body around. It had only been twenty seconds since she sat up, but the spirit was already fully awake.

Once the spirit recalled her dream, Beatrice put her hands to her blushing cheeks as she beamed "What a lovely dream, I suppose."

The sleeping boy next to her, her partner, had once said that if you don't put in the effort to remember your dreams, they'll vanish from memory shortly after waking up. With that knowledge in mind, Beatrice pressed her forehead against her clasped hands as she deeply concentrated recalling her dream.

Despite her insistence on devoting that dream to memory, it seemed like her deep concentration was pointless as she easily recalled those vibrant scenes in her head almost too easily.

Deciding to put those scenes on paper rather than memory, Beatrice was about to get up to acquire her diary when she felt something squeezing around her finger.

Shifting her gaze down to her hand, Beatrice wondered aloud "Hmm, what's this, I won-"

Beatrice's question got caught in her throat when she found a ring wrapped around her finger that seemed to sparkle from the morning sunlight.

Finally able to tell the difference between reality and fantasy, Beatrice's hand trembled as she uttered "Oh… That's right…"

"I'm married now, I suppose." Beatrice finished as her eyes returned to her sleeping husband who was softly snoring right next to her. The boy's usually upright hair was hanging down in a mess as drool escaped his mouth.

Watching the boy's sloppy sleeping behavior put butterflies in the spirit's heart. With the warmth in her chest overwhelming her, Beatrice lunged towards the sleeping boy as she called out his name "Subaru!"

Once Beatrice roughly landed on top of him, Subaru's body lurched forward from shock as he gasped " **God damn!** "

Pressing her chin to Subaru's chest, Beatrice looked up at Subaru as she exclaimed "Subaru, we got married, I suppose!"

Still in pain from Beatrice's tackle, Subaru mumbled "Are you really regretting it so much that you decided to kill me?!"

Caught off guard by Subaru's question, Beatrice stuttered "H-Huh? Of course I wasn't. I would never-"

Watching as the flustered spirit explained herself, Subaru couldn't help but chuckle "I was joking. Geez, you really are on cloud nine if you couldn't even figure that out."

Not bothering to argue with the boy, Beatrice nodded vigorously "What kind of girl wouldn't be this happy after waking up from her wedding night, I wonder?"

With a silly grin plastered on his face, Subaru sheepishly apologized "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're so abnormal that seeing you have a typical reaction is kind of new to me."

With a hint of seriousness on her face, Beatrice energetically called his name "Subaru. Subaru!"

While Beatrice didn't look angry, her loud voice startled Subaru as he replied "Y-Yes?"

"I love you!" Beatrice said as a brilliant smile blossomed on her lips, and as she held her husband's hands tightly, the spirit shouted "I love you so much, I suppose!"

The spirit's radiance betrayed her typical grumpy behavior; however, in this moment, Beatrice didn't care about appearances as she snuggled into Subaru's chest.

With a dumb smile on his face, Subaru stroked the spirit's hair as he answered back "I love you too, Beatrice."

"Ehehe." Beatrice giggled shamelessly with her cheeks dyed cherry, and bringing her face closer to Subaru's, she pressed her lips against her husband's and the two lovers shared a good morning kiss.

After sharing that intimate moment with her husband, Beatrice tugged on Subaru's arm as she beamed "Come now, get out of bed. The sun will set eventually, so let's enjoy the blissful early stages of our marriage while we can, I suppose."

"Something must be really wrong with the universe if you're the energetic one out of the two of us. Usually I'm the one pulling you along." Subaru sighed as Beatrice forced him to his feet.

With Beatrice still tugging him out of the room, Subaru pointed out "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but breakfast isn't going to be ready for a while now."

"I'm well aware. I wanted to leave from our room early to have a small chat with Roswaal, I suppose." Beatrice informed as she pulled her husband along until they were both standing in front of his door.

"Ahem." Beatrice cleared her throat with a small cough, and barging into the mansion owner's office, Beatrice yelled "Roswaal, we have something we have to talk about, I suppose!"

With a soft smile on his face, Roswaal greeted the couple "Ah, I like the fire in your eyes. Tell me, what business do we haaaave to discuss?"

Once the married couple took their seats in front of the mansion owner, Beatrice cut to the chase "Starting now, Subaru and I are going on our honeymoon, so he won't be able to work for a few weeks, I suppose."

Before Roswaal could answer the spirit's demands, Subaru interrupted "Don't you think a few weeks is pushing it a little on such short notice?! Much to my dismay, Ros-chi did fund our marriage, you know!"

With her arms crossed and one of her eyes closed, Beatrice sighed "Hmpf, Great Spirits can't be bothered about humanly trifles such as money, I suppose. Anyways, Roswaal, just let Subaru take off work for a while. It's not like his contributions as a butler will be missed all that much, correct?"

"Right where it hurts!"

Smiling from the couple's usual banter, Roswaal answered "Suuuuuure thing. It makes sense to go on a honeymoon right after a wedding. Pluuuuus, I know how impatient you can be when it comes to your husband, so I anticipated this request."

With both of her eyes closed, Beatrice nodded "Then we've come to an agreement, I suppose."

"Hey, Beako-san, aren't you going to argue about that last part Roswaal said?"

Before Beatrice could answer, Roswaal asked curiously "Anywaaaaays, may I ask where the two of you will be going for your honeymoon?"

With her arms still crossed, Beatrice stated with a triumphant smile "Our bedroom, I suppose."

"…Hah?" Roswaal uttered dumbfounded and went on to ask "Won't that be a little boring for you two?"

With a smug smile plastered on her face, Beatrice said "Don't underestimate us shut-ins. Give us some electronics and we'll be content for weeks, I sup-"

"Nyaaagh! What are you doing, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed as her hair felt like it was being yanked out.

With a despair-filled expression on his face, Subaru pulled on the spirit's hair drills as he uttered "You've been led astray by your failure of a husband. Please allow me to correct you."

Once their discussion with Roswaal came to an end, the couple made their way to the dining room. Still in a blissful state from her marriage, the spirit entered the room with a captivating smile on her face as she hummed happily to herself; however, that smile instantly turned into a grimace once she took a look inside.

Inside of the dining room was Kenichi whose half-naked unconscious body was spread across the table as he snored loudly.

Without hesitation, Beatrice took aim at the defenseless man who was missing a shirt and asked "Subaru, do I have your permission to blast that ill-mannered monkey, I wonder?"

"As entertaining as that would be, I don't want the morning after our wedding night to start with familial violence." Subaru sighed as he looked at his father with contempt.

After Beatrice reluctantly lowered her hand, she asked "Where's Naoko, I won-"

"Here I am." Naoko answered from behind the couple as she rested her hands on Beatrice's shoulders.

Slightly unsettled by the woman's unexpected appearance, Beatrice's shoulders hitched upwards as she replied "I don't recall summoning you, I suppose! How did you sneak up on me anyhow, I wonder?!"

With one hand in front of her mouth, Naoko confidently smiled "Fufu. I have mastered the ability of blending in so well with my surroundings that I become practically invisible."

"That's taking a background character a bit too far." Subaru sighed as he went on to ask his wife "So, I'm guessing my parents stayed the night here?"

"It appears I forgot to send them back yesterday. All of my thoughts were dedicated entirely to you, so I didn't bother to think about sending them home, I suppose."

"You know, I'd be pretty happy to hear you say that if it wasn't ruined by the image of my half-naked father laying down on the dining table."

Feeling a slight tug on his arm, Subaru asked "Hmm, what is it? Do you have to use the restroom or something?"

"Can you spare me your bizarre assumptions? I just wanted to offer an alternative to this situation, I suppose."

"Anything to escape from this scene."

Locking her fingers with her husband's, Beatrice offered "I'm still mentally exhausted after yesterday's party, so having a grand breakfast with such a troublesome group would drain me completely, I suppose. There should be laws that prevent having you, your father, Roswaal, and that annoying knight all together in the same room."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that they stayed the night here. Apparently, Crusch and Julius are meeting with Emilia-tan once she gets back today. 'Annoying'?"

"And I, umm…" Beatrice struggled to finish as her cheeks turned cherry.

Tugging on the spirit's hand, Subaru impatiently said "Are you really going to turn bashful at this point in our relationship? Spit it out."

With Subaru's words irking her, Beatrice pointed at his nose as she exclaimed "I just really wanted to have breakfast alone with my husband for once, I suppose! There, I said it! How could you not pick up on that, I wonder?! Are you dense, I wonder?!"

"Isn't it a given that all main characters are dense? I'm just fulfilling my role as the male lead." Subaru proclaimed with a smug smile; however, going back to what Beatrice said previously, the boy sheepishly scratched his cheek as he smiled "Beako, you're so adorable."

With her cheeks turning scarlet, Beatrice cried out "Why does it feeling like you're mocking me?! Are you trying to humiliate me once again, I wonder?!"

Returning to the scene in the dining room, Subaru made up an excuse to leave "As his son and as a butler, it kind of feels wrong to turn away from this situation. Then again, I'm on vacation with my wife so I don't feel obligated to fix this mess. Mom, he's all yours."

With a bright smile, Naoko enthusiastically replied "Sure, you can leave it in your mom's capable hands."

" _Why does hearing her say that make me feel even more worried?_ "

Shaking off those worrying thoughts, Subaru turned to his wife and smiled "Alright, Beako, let's get out of here before another random event is triggered."

Turning towards the door to leave, Beatrice sighed "Even if anything else comes up, I'll just blast it away, I suppose. I take it that we'll be using Door Crossing to visit your home?"

"Yup. It's the best way to leave this world's troubles behind for a little bit. This is the ultimate level of escapism."

As the couple exited through the dining room door, they found themselves once again in his parent's house.

Still not used to traveling over such far distances, Subaru chuckled "You know, it's kind of funny how we can casually cross worlds like this. Now that I actually think about it, your power is absolutely monstrous! You're able to cross an unfathomable amount of distance across space just by opening a door. I can't help but feel sorry for NASA and all the other space travel programs."

"It's quite rude to call my power 'monstrous', I suppose." Beatrice puffed her cheeks, and once her expression relaxed, the spirit went on to ask "Where are we going for breakfast, I wonder?"

Remembering the time difference between worlds, Subaru thought aloud "If we went out to eat, nowhere would serve breakfast since its dinnertime here. How about I cook us something to eat instead?"

Looking at Beatrice's expression that seemed to be asking " _You can cook, I wonder_ ", Subaru explained "I can only make basic stuff like pancakes and bacon, but yeah. It's been a minute since I've been in charge of preparing a meal."

With Subaru's response not sounding credible at all, Beatrice sighed "Then it seems like you're still lacking in experience when it comes to the culinary arts. Tasks such as cooking should really be left to Rem after all, I suppose."

With his pride feeling threatened, Subaru defended himself "Hey, it's not fair to compare my cooking to Rem's! She practices it every day with top of the line ingredients at her disposal. Now that I think about it, with your taste buds accustomed to such delicious food, the hurdle really is too high for me this time, so maybe we should go out to eat."

"W-Wait a moment, I suppose." Beatrice pleaded as she grabbed the hem of Subaru's jacket.

Turning around to see the spirit nervously playing with her fingers, Subaru had the urge to call out her bashfulness again; however, this time he simply stared at his wife to pressure her into finishing the rest.

"W-What's with that intense gaze, I wonder?"

" _Stare."_

"Y-You're really bringing out the worst in your scary eyes right now. If you continue looking at me that way, even I will…"

" _Staaaaaare._ "

Grabbing the hems of her dress, Beatrice closed her eyes out of embarrassment as she exclaimed "I just wanted to have a home cooked meal that my husband prepared for me, I suppose!"

Even though Subaru was already able to put that together, hearing the spirit say such a bold thing still put butterflies in his heart as he turned away to hide his goofy smile.

As he made his way into the kitchen, Subaru scratched his cheek as he reasoned "In that case, I better make the most out of my unqualified cooking skills to please my needy wife."

Noticing a slight change in his voice, Beatrice questioned "Subaru, is something wrong, I wonder?"

After a nervous chuckle, Subaru sheepishly replied "Oh, don't mind me. Just falling for you all over again."

After about thirty minutes of cooking, the couple's meal had been completed. Subaru didn't want to make spectacular dishes and spectacularly fail them, so he stuck to the basics. This morning's breakfast consisted of bacon, pancakes, and biscuits.

"Sorry if it's not as grand as Rem's cooking." Subaru muttered as he scratched his cheek.

With her cheeks feeling warm, Beatrice couldn't help but smile "It's quite alright. You put in the time and effort into cooking this for me, so it would've been rude to place any absurd expectations upon you. So long as the taste is decent, I'll have no complaints, I suppose."

Feeling like Beatrice's standards weren't low enough, Subaru sighed "For someone who's tasted Rem's food every day for years, I doubt this will even achieve 'decent' in your books. Well, enjoy my shoddy display of love for you."

At first, it seemed like Beatrice was reluctant on trying the food. An irked Subaru was about to say something when Beatrice jammed some bacon and pancakes into her mouth.

Once she thoroughly chewed and swallowed her food, a genuine look of surprise appeared on Beatrice's face as she approved "It's edible, I suppose!"

"Just how low were your expectations for you to be so excited over edible food?!"

After taking another bite to eat, Beatrice reevaluated the simple dish "No, it's good. It's really good, I suppose!"

"You better not just be telling me what I want to hear. I hate flattery."

"And I hate dispensing out flattery, but I must give credit where credit is due, I suppose."

Even Subaru had to admit that his cooking tasted bland when compared to his daily meals at Roswaal's mansion; however, across the table, Beatrice was heartily eating the food that he prepared. Beatrice doesn't blindly give out praise, so for her to be enjoying this bland food so much-

" _I guess this is another expression of unconditional love._ " Subaru chuckled to himself at that thought.

Once she finished her plate, Beatrice smiled "Thank you for the meal, I suppose."

Finished with his meal as well, Subaru replied "Yup, you're welcome."

For some reason, the married couple continued sitting at the table long after they finished their meals. Still feeling morning drowsiness, Subaru was content with blankly staring at the ceiling as he relaxed.

Voicing her thoughts, Beatrice wondered "So, what do newlyweds usually do, I wonder?"

Still staring at the ceiling, Subaru stifled a yawn "You've already asked me that. I'm just as stumped as you are."

"Ah, something that newlyweds would do, I suppose. Something for us newlyweds to do, I suppose!" Beatrice desperately wondered aloud, and after her brain overloaded, the spirit clutched her head as she exclaimed "This is no good, I suppose!"

"Beako_exe has stopped working." Subaru chuckled at his overwhelmed wife as he went on to say "You're going to go bald and lose those iconic drills of yours if you stress too much over it. Just take a page out of my book and wait for inspiration to hit you."

"Are you telling me to wait here until a thought randomly comes my way? Who knows how long that will take, I suppose."

"It's only been a day since we became married and we're already having our first crisis. Our future is looking bleak after all." Subaru muttered; however, after his eyes wondered over to the TV in the neighboring living room, the boy suggested "I have an idea. How about we play a video game and the loser has to obey any one command the winner comes up with."

Crossing her arms, Beatrice puffed her cheeks as she objected "Hmpf, you're obvious picking a contest you have considerably more experience with than I. Are you that desperate to display the only skills you've acquired in your life, I wonder?"

Shaking his head, Subaru clarified "That's not it. Playing video games with friends is always fun, and adding in a reward helps keep things interesting."

"Even though you're the one who will most likely reap that reward, I su-" Beatrice was about to finish when a thought suddenly came to mind. Believing that she uncovered the boy's true intentions, the spirit started to blush "O-Oh, I see. So, that's your aim, I suppose."

"You should know by now that I really don't an aim when it comes to killing time."

As if not hearing Subaru's explanation, Beatrice put her hands to her reddening cheeks as she beamed "You just want an excuse to do lovey-dovey things together. You know, I wouldn't deny you if you ever wanted me to hug and kiss you, but I understand your bashfulness, I suppose."

"You're the one not getting it here. If I'm making excuses for anything, I would be making them for playing Smash."

-A few minutes later-

"Gah! Taking advantage of me while I couldn't do anything, what a cheap way to achieve victory, I suppose!"

"It's your fault for leaving yourself wide open. That move has forty frames of landing lag and it's easy to read, so it's not a good idea to use it in one on one battles."

"I can't even begin to comprehend your useless prattle, I suppose!"

At first, Beatrice's brows furrowed in frustration from her loss; however, once she remembered the bet, she clasped her hands to her blushing cheeks as she beamed "Oh how shameful this is, for me to fall so low as to become your temporary subordinate. It seems that I have to obey whatever command you give me. For example, if you asked me to kiss and spoil you, I would have no choice but to obey you, I suppose."

"For someone who just lost a bet, you look pretty excited." Subaru sighed who was starting to get annoyed.

Not hearing her husband, Beatrice had a sudden thought that she voiced threateningly "Oh, but I will not tolerate any lewd requests. You'll do well to keep your bizarre fantasies in check, I suppose."

With his irritation peaking from his demanding wife, Subaru smirked with displeasure "Oh, don't worry. I've got the perfect command for you, Beako."

Not sensing the boy's animosity, Beatrice closed her eyes and tilted her head as she giggled with delight "Hehe, and what would that be, I wonder?"

-A few minutes later-

"Haa… Haa… I suppose."

Watching as his wife clumsily ran towards him, Subaru cheered her on "Just a little more and you'll cross the finish line!"

"Sh-Shaddup, I-I suppose!" Beatrice panted as she continued losing feeling in her legs. With her goal directly in front of her, the spirit used the last amount of her strength as she practically fell into her husband's arms.

"You did it!" Subaru smiled brightly at his sweaty and exhausted wife.

After catching her breath, Beatrice clutched her husband's arms as if to harm him as she complained "To make a lady such as myself participate in such barbaric exercises, you really are a sadistic man, I suppose."

"All I had you do was run up and down the street a few times. You really are a frail girl."

With her cheeks red with anger, Beatrice exclaimed "If you continue to irritate me anymore, I will start plotting my revenge on you, I suppose!"

As if coming to a compromise, Subaru suggested "You're right. It's too early in our marriage for us to start hating each other. We should probably aim our ill intentions at someone else."

"The only person I have ill intentions for right now is you, I suppose!"

Shaking his head, Subaru reasoned "Think about it. If you try to get back at me, I'll try to get back at you for getting back at me. Then we continue going around this carousel from hell a few times until it's gotten so out of hand that we're toppling governments just to get back at each other!"

"I don't see how it could get that out of hand, I suppose. I don't have any intentions on putting in that much effort just to tease you-"

"So, let's choose our target carefully so we can both satisfy our vengeful urges!" Subaru interrupted as he hurried the conversation along.

Even though Subaru seemed to skip a few steps ahead in the conversation, Beatrice tried keeping up as she suggested "Would it be possible to target that knight or Roswaal, I-"

"Wrong answer! You were supposed to say Ram! How could you let her previous atrocities go unpunished?!" Subaru interrupted once again with heated passion.

"So this is what the illusion of choice feels like! What point is there in asking for my input if you were just targeting Ram from the start, I wonder?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just so fun teasing cold, strict, and haughty people. Now that I think about it, I happen to tease you a lot. Coincidence? I think not."

"Are you sure you're not trying to pick a fight with me after all, I wonder?!"

-Several hours later-

"Alright, Beako, now let's sue her!"

"Right, I suppose!"

Once Beatrice blasted down the door, Subaru bolted inside while shouting " **Say hello to my little-** "

"Ah…" A weak gasp escaped from Subaru's mouth once he realized just how hopeless his situation was.

Charging in after Subaru, Beatrice asked "What is it, Subaru? Why did you stop all of a-"

"Ah…" A weak gasp escaped from Beatrice's mouth as well once she realized just how perilous her situation was.

Looking around the room to see various people pointing their water guns at him, Subaru shouted in disbelief "It was a sting operation?!"

Trying to make sense of the scene, Beatrice uttered "W-What kind of elaborate prank is this, I wonder?!"

"I assure you, Beatrice, this is an elaborate prank of the highest quality." Kenichi replied with a wide grin on his face.

Kenichi, Naoko, Ram, Rem, Emilia, and Roswaal, waited for this perfect opportunity to ambush the newlyweds with readied water guns. Even Puck was in attendance with levitating water balloons at his disposal.

With a surprisingly soft expression on her face, Ram smiled "Do you have anything you want to say Barusu?"

"D-Do what you will with Beako. Just let me walk free." Subaru choked out as he guiltily looked away from his wife.

"Y-You! You would abandon me just one day after our marriage, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed with fury, and turning her attention to her best bet of escape, Beatrice clasped her hands together in prayer as she pleaded to Kenichi "I realize that your failure of a son is another matter, but would you mind sparing your adorable daughter-in-law, I wonder? Pretty please?"

"Hey! Don't throw me under the bus!" Subaru exclaimed ironically at the spirit.

Clutching his aching chest, Kenichi started lowering his gun as he panted "Hrrrgh?! W-Well, when you put it like that-"

"But I kind of want to shoot you a bunch, Beatrice." Naoko interrupted her faltering husband as she took aim at the little girl. The woman's gaze was incredibly soft despite her intentions as she lovingly looked at Beatrice.

Pointing his tail at the resolute woman, Puck aimed his water balloons at the fellow spirit and added "I'm with her on this one. Sorry, Betty, but even I can't resist the urge to tease you sometimes."

"N-Naoko? Bubby?!"

Clenching his fists, Kenichi pumped himself up "Dammmmmit! If my wife can push past her hesitation, then so can I!"

"Although it didn't look like mom was hesitating in the first place?!" Subaru pointed out through his terror.

As she was targeted by Subaru's parents and the cat spirit, Beatrice faltered under their intense gazes as she weakly declared "I-I won't forget this betrayal! I won't be forgiving any of you, I suppose! Well, except for maybe Bubby."

Although the married couple threw each other away just a few moments prior, Subaru and Beatrice slowly drew closer to each other, and out of fright, started holding hands and were determined to accept their demise as a pair.

With time running out, Subaru came up with one last plan as he laughed "Hahahaha! Fools, the lot of you! Did you actually think I came this far without being prepared?"

Falling for her idol's words, Rem beamed as she said her usual line "As expected of Subaru to-"

"Save your breath, Rem. He's obviously bluffing." Ram interrupted her little sister as she looked through Subaru.

Finding a glimmer of hope in Subaru's words, Beatrice back up her husband's declaration "I-It's as Subaru says, I suppose. Even if the boy is incompetent, did you really think I'd simply allow myself to appear so vulnerable before you, I wonder?"

Building off his wife's words, Subaru nodded vigorously as he went on "It's just as Beako said about what I previously said. You see, there's a secret technique that the Natsuki family has been passing down from generation to generation. In fact of such an amazing skill, none of you-"

"He's going to try running away." Kenichi informed the group, cutting off Subaru's speech.

Somehow, Subaru didn't take into account of the strong possibility of his parents divulging that information. With his master plan falling to pieces right in front of him, Subaru tugged on the spirit's hand as he screamed in vain "Retreat!"

Subaru and Beatrice somehow managed to leave the room; however, their backs were still relentlessly sprayed with water as they ran away.

Using his wife to cover his back, Subaru slung Beatrice over his shoulder and ordered "Beako, provide covering fire!"

As Beatrice unloaded her water gun onto their pursuers, the spirit screamed at her husband "You said things would be different this time, I suppose!"

Still running for his life, Subaru screamed back "And you said that fools are doomed to repeat history! You know that I'm a fool, so how could you not have predicted this outcome?! Are you a fool too?!"

Engaging in a two-front war between those trying to soak her and Subaru's taunting words, Beatrice exclaimed "You have no right to call me a fool, you fool!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"I don't want to hear any more of your- KYAAA!" Beatrice screamed as her face took a direct hit.

Hearing his wife's blood curdling scream, Subaru yelled "Nooooo! You bastards killed Beako!"

"I'm still alive, I suppose!" Beatrice screamed with puffed cheeks as her hair drills started drooping from being wet.

"Oh, you're alive? If that's the case, then could you please do the thing already?!"

Already used to Subaru's vague commands, Beatrice instantly understood what her husband was saying as she raised her hand and opened a portal which Subaru ran through.

Once the two made it back to their bedroom, Subaru hissed "Dammit, how did they even find out about this?!"

As Beatrice rubbed her wet face against Subaru's back to dry off, Beatrice remarked "Naoko might've found out when I asked her where you guys stored your water playthings, I suppose."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Subaru exclaimed, feeling something within him snap.

"H-How was I supposed to know where they were?! You left to buy more toys without bothering to tell me where you kept them, so of course I needed someone to point me in the right direction, I suppose!"

"This operation was botched from the start! How could you betray me like this, Beako?!"

"I was the one betrayed here, I suppose! I specifically told Naoko to keep it a secret!"

Suddenly feeling completely defeated, Subaru sighed "Well, that could've gone a lot better."

Trying in vain to squeeze the water out of her hair, Beatrice complained "Please refrain from stating the obvious. Just look at my ruined hair and drenched dress. This is the absolute worst possible outcome, I suppose."

Feeling like his wife's words just doomed them, Subaru explained "You know, when you raise flags like that, things usually get a lot wor-"

"I'm afraid that's as far as you go, Subaru Natsuki and Great Spirit Beatrice."

Not surprised by the voice from behind in the slightest, Subaru continued to explain "You see what I mean? I can't even afford to be surprised by how obvious this outcome was."

Clearly shaken by the person's voice, Beatrice pointed her finger at the purple-haired youth as she yelled "You! What do you think you're doing here, I wonder?! Trespassing onto our sanctuary will not be taken lightly, I suppose!"

Adding to his wife's words, Subaru pointed at Julius and asked "How the hell did you get involved in this mess anyways? Don't level-headed people like you avoid getting involved in shenanigans like this?"

After a quick courteously bow, Julius explained "You're right in the fact that I would normally avoid getting involved in such trifles; however, Anastasia has instructed me to never miss an opportunity."

"This is an opportunity for you? You really are a perverse fellow, I suppose." Beatrice scoffed as her brows furrowed in disgust.

With a small smile on his face, Julius said "As both knight and spirit user, it hurts to hear a spirit of your caliber label me as such. Regardless, I've been tasked with intercepting the two of you here, so please forgive my impertinence, Great Spirit Beatrice."

"I won't be forgiving anything, and your etiquette still annoys me, I suppose!"

"Julius, you bastard! Stop trying to woo my wife!" Subaru exclaimed at the knight as he pulled Beatrice into a protective embrace.

After a quick sigh, a smile resurfaced on the knight's face as he aimed his water gun at Subaru "Here I come, self-proclaimed knight."

" **OH MY GOD!** "

"KYAAAAA!"

-Five minutes later-

Once Julius returned to the group, Kenichi praised the youth "You did a great job, Mr. Caesar. We could hear those two screaming from the other side of the mansion! Did you have fun?"

"I don't recall having such a bizarre title." Julius frowned at the man and went on "Fun isn't something a knight considers when carrying out his duties; however…"

With a smile finally emerging on his face, Julius added "I suppose it wasn't entirely devoid of enjoyment."

With his own smiling widening, Kenichi asked "Good man! So, where did those two go?"

Losing the smile on his face, Julius informed "After I chased those two around for a few minutes, they fled inside of a room. Initially, I thought they were just cornering themselves; however, when I entered the room, they were nowhere to be found."

Remembering the time he forced Beatrice and Subaru to escape, Puck explained "Betty must've used her Door Crossing. It's a space manipulation type of magic that lets her access any room she's familiar with by using a door as a gateway."

Completely lost in the conversation, Kenichi asked in a vain attempt to understand "What kind of roleplay is this?"

With a look of genuine surprise on his face, Julius remarked "An expected talent of a Great Spirit. That magic sounds truly incredible."

With his lips curving into a smile, Roswaal added amusingly "It sounds amaaaazing when you talk about it; although, when you take into account that they only use it in such petty situations, it doesn't seeeeem like that amazing of an ability."

"I'll make you regret those words, I suppose."

Starting to turn around to greet the new arrivals, Roswaal smiled "What was the phrase again? 'Speak of the devil', I believe? I see that you've decided to return to us, Bea-"

"Ah." Roswaal uttered once he noticed the ridiculous object Beatrice and her husband were carrying.

With the edges of his mouth curving into a sinister grin, Subaru yelled "You guys are so screwed now! You may have outsmarted me before, but I've just outsmarted your outsmarting!"

"If that's also a bizarre water dispensing device, then it's very impressive in size." Julius remarked calmly at the situation.

Recognizing the shape of the object the two were carrying, Kenichi exclaimed "I-Impossible! A water bazooka?! They make those?!"

"Don't underestimate the innovation of kid's toys!" Subaru yelled back with his smile still present on his face.

"Stop looking so smug while holding an oversized children's plaything, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she struggled to keep the bazooka balanced. Beatrice was holding up the front end of the weapon with Subaru behind her holding up the back end.

"Where the hell did you buy that thing?!" Kenichi yelled at his son.

"I have a better question. If you had such a ridiculous weapon, why didn't you think to use it from the start, I wonder?" Beatrice pointed out.

"Even better question, can the both of you shut up and stop ruining my moment of triumph?" Subaru shook off their questions as he basked in his assured victory.

Still with an air of control about her, Ram pointed out "Barusu, would you really do something as cold as to get Rem mixed up in your shallow schemes?"

With his head tilting quizzically to the side a bit, Subaru asked "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I'm just going to spraying you guys with water."

"You're the one who's making a big deal out of this, I suppose!"

With clenched fists, Rem beamed unfalteringly "It's fine, big sister. As long as Subaru's having fun, I can endure it!"

Suddenly feeling immoral, Subaru shouted "Can you seriously stop saying such dangerous things?! If someone read that out of context, they'd get the wrong idea entirely!"

Still trying to save the group, a light bulb went off in Emilia's head as she reasoned "But if we all get wet, you'll have more clothes to wash and dry tomorrow!"

Once again tilting his head to side, Subaru informed the half-elf "Didn't anyone tell you? I'm going to be on vacation for a little while, so someone else will have to do that."

"Oh…" Emilia uttered dejectedly.

Worried that the group was stalling for time, Subaru declared "That's it, no more distractions! Beako, let's finally close the book on operation **RRP**! Fire when ready!"

"Right, I suppose!" Beatrice called back as she went to grip the trigger.

As Beatrice focused on squeezing the tight trigger, she unconsciously started lowering her end of the bazooka.

"SUBA-KO USED HYDRO PU-!"

The change in trajectory was just enough that the water shell impacted the floor right in front of the couple who were sent flying backwards from the water pressure.

In the end, the couple were unsuccessful in their mission as they were drenched by their own weapon.

Gazing at their seemingly lifeless bodies, Kenichi concluded "Man… That was the most spectacular self-destruct that I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing."

With her senses coming back to her, Beatrice realized she was on top of her dazed husband.

As Subaru gazed up at her with regret, Beatrice defended herself "D-Don't you dare go pinning the blame on me, I suppose!"

Finding the strength to speak, Subaru replied with water still coming out of his mouth "I know, Beako. I know it wasn't your fault. It was my fault for picking you to help me."

After puffing her cheeks, Beatrice let out a long sigh "It's only been one day since we were bound by marriage and I've already fell victim to one of your shameful and petty schemes. This gives me nothing but concern for what lies ahead of us in the unforeseeable future, I suppose."

Pulling the spirit close, Subaru beamed "Even if we don't know what fate has in store for us, I'll make sure we stay on the path that leads to our happy future together!"

"Then I'll ask you to stop taking detours on that path and give me my happy ending already, I suppose!"

 **Author's notes: GODDDDDD DAMMIT! I wanted to put this fanfiction to rest, but I couldn't help it. I love writing about Subaru and Beatrice so much that I couldn't stop. I've been slowly writing this chapter for three months now, and I finally got around to finishing it.**

 **I know this chapter doesn't have much when it comes to plot. This was more of a relaxed chapter simply because I wanted to write about the pairing and their usual shenanigans, so it was very fluffed out. That's also the reason why I hardly wrote about any other characters in this chapter.**

 **I know I said I would make a whole new fanfiction to post side stories in, but I decided that's unnecessary, so I'm just going to keep adding chapters to this one instead. A Beako Story is still finished, it's just that I may or may not continue adding a few side stories to this. The only thing is that now this fanfiction as a whole is out of order. Currently, I only have plans on writing about events that happen between chapter 20 and 21 of the original story.**

 **A few days after posting, I found an error in this chapter. Apparently, you can't have Beako . exe together with no spaces, because this website just cuts it out. So, for the first few days of this chapter's release, the line was read like "** has stopped working" **, which probably confused the hell out of some readers, so I changed it to Beako_exe instead. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **Well, that's it for now. Don't really have much to say. If I end up posting another chapter to this, it'll probably be a what-if scenario about one of the past chapters. Probably will involve heavy stuff. See you guys next time!**

 **Oh, and here's a random scenario that I worked on! I couldn't really work this into the chapter without it feeling forced, so here it is:**

In the middle of tending to her daily tasks, Rem asked the approaching spirit "Hello, Lady Beatrice. What brings you out here today?"

Walking closer to hear the maid better, Beatrice replied "I'm simply walking around aimlessly to help alleviate my boredom while Subaru is away. Call it whimsy, I suppose. It appears that you're doing the laundry."

As she continued washing clothes, Rem smiled "Yes, I'm about to start on Subaru's underwear."

Taking slight interest, Beatrice wondered aloud "Subaru's? What do his undergarments look like, I wonder?"

With her eyes widening, Rem asked in return "You've never seen Subaru's underwear?"

"What purpose would I have in seeing such things, I wonder?" Beatrice sighed in return, and once she noticed the maid keeping the boy's underwear out of sight, the spirit added "And why are you hiding them from me, I wonder?"

After hastily hiding the garments behind her back, Rem boldly declared "You may be his wife, but it appears I'm the only person who's allowed such a sight, so forgive my discourtesy when I say I will not allow you to see Subaru's undergarments while they are in my care."

The spirit's initial reaction was to argue with the maid until she got her way; however, in the context of what she would be fighting for, Beatrice gave in to protect her pride "Very well then. You can continue to carry out your duties with that perverse outlook, I suppose."

Beatrice continued to roam about the mansion; however, the spirit had burdening thoughts " _I-It's not like I want to see Subaru's underwear, I suppose! I'm not a filthy degenerate, I suppose! So, why am I so bothered about this, I wonder?!"_

" _Underwear represents the side we rarely show others._ " Beatrice remembered Subaru's words from long ago.

Suddenly feeling enlightenment, Beatrice reasoned "Of course… I see now! This is what that buffoon was going on about back then, I suppose! This isn't a simple perverted impulse, this is about being faithful to Subaru and learning everything I can about him."

She wanted to see the boy's underwear not because she had any strange ideas, but because it was a side of Subaru she knew nothing about. Of course simple curiosity would drive her to find out everything she could about her husband.

Suddenly feeling betrayed by the boy, Beatrice pouted "How unfaithful of him to forbid me such a sight, knowing full well that I want to know and understand everything about him! He really is such a rude fellow! A dense fellow, I suppose!"

-Some time later-

"Beako, I'm back!" Subaru announced as he entered the room, and once he noticed his wife silently staring in return, the boy cautiously asked "W-What's with the intense gaze? You're not about to blast me again, are you?"

Although she couldn't hide the dark blush on her face, Beatrice ordered decisively "Subaru… Can you be quiet and strip for me, I wonder?"

"…Huh?"

"Don't make this any more difficult for me, I suppose! Why don't you just read the atmosphere and take off your pants, I suppose! You've seen my underwear once in the past, so now it's time for you to return the favor!"

Backing away from his wife, Subaru panicked "'Favor'?! S-Seriously, what's going on?! How did we even arrive here?! What happened while I was out with my dad for an hour?! Is this seriously happening?! Why are you-"

-Less than a minute later-

Barging into the room at the regular time, Puck beamed "Hey, Betty, I came to play with y-"

"Ah." A weak gasp escaped from Puck's mouth once he saw the baffling scene before him.

The two were on the bed, with Subaru's hands pressed against his wife's cheeks as if pushing her away in resistance, and on top of the boy was Beatrice who had a firm hold on the rim of his pants as she seemed to be trying to take them off. Both of the idiots had intense blushes on their faces, and ever since they noticed Puck, those blushes turned darker.

Never before has Subaru seen the cat spirit at such a loss for words, and that would've been such a wonderful sight to see under normal circumstances; however, in this instance, Subaru simply returned the dumbstruck expression that the cat spirit was making.

Being the first in the room to break the silence, Beatrice's lips quivered as she desperately uttered "B-Bubby, please, let me explain. This is all just a misunderstanding, I suppose."

"N-No, it's fine, Betty. I totally get it. Well, I actually don't get it at all, but-"

Without uttering another word, Puck made his silent escape as he slowly closed the door on the couple.

At this moment, Beatrice vowed to herself to never try looking at Subaru's underwear ever again.


	24. From the Beginning

_From the Beginning_

"Ahhh!" Beatrice shrieked as her body bolted up from the bed. Taking in her dark surroundings, the spirit looked down at her trembling hands as she realized "A-Ah, it was just a dream. No, it's more accurate to say that was a nightmare, I suppose."

Even after waking up from such a nightmare, Beatrice couldn't calm down as her entire body trembled as she clutched her chest. Needing her husband, Beatrice was about to draw closer to him for comfort when she realized he was tossing and turning in his sleep with a pained expression on his sweat-filled face.

With her anxiety intensifying, Beatrice lightly shook the boy as she pleaded "Subaru, how can you spoil me until I feel better if you're such a mess too! Wake up, I suppose!"

With his eyes darting open, Subaru bolted upward as he briefly screamed in a panic.

Finally realizing his familiar surroundings, Subaru he noticed an odd sensation on his body as he panted "M-My leg."

"Subaru..?"

Hearing his named whispered in such a small voice, Subaru looked over to find his petrified wife who was timidly clutching his pajamas.

Feeling a torrent of relief, Subaru finally calmed down as he forced a smile "Ah, it was just a nightmare. Sorry about that, Beako. Did I startle you?"

"Of course you startled me, I suppose." Beatrice puffed her cheeks, and starting to calm down as well, the spirit added "You probably haven't noticed yet, but you're drenched with sweat. Your stench is also permeating the room, I suppose."

Turning on the light, Subaru looked down at his sweaty body and sighed "Aww man, how embarrassing. Seriously, what is this? It's like someone dumped water all over me. I'll probably have to take a bath or you'll keep me up with complaints."

Suddenly feeling guilty, Beatrice insisted "Wait a moment, there's no need to go through all that trouble. Sure, the smell is almost toxic, and I'm honestly reluctant to even touch you, but I still love you regardless, so it's not like I mind all that much, I suppose."

"What kind of confession from hell is that? Well, if you say it's fine." Subaru answered as he started to lay back down.

Opening her arms to the boy, Beatrice ordered "It is fine. Now come here, I suppose."

Accepting his wife's invitation, Subaru drew closer to the spirit who brought his face to her chest as she lovingly wrapped her arms securely around him. Feeling Beatrice stoking his hair, Subaru enjoyed his wife's warmth as he sighed "Flat as a board as usual. For someone who just called me disgusting, you're holding me pretty tightly. What's up?"

Not bothering with Subaru's rude comment, Beatrice offered "If you want me to spoil you, I wouldn't mind lending you an ear as a special service, I suppose."

With his smile fading, Subaru answered "Are you talking about my nightmare? As much as I enjoy your special services, I think it would be better if I didn't talk about it."

"Is that so, I wonder?"

"Well, it's more like I can't talk about it. Instead, can I stay right here for a while?"

Digging her chin into Subaru's head, Beatrice scolded "We have no more use for formalities in our relationship, so you should know you don't need to ask such trivial things of me, I suppose."

Chuckling at his wife's rough display of affection, Subaru mimicked her voice "I know, I just wanted to hear you say 'Anything for my beloved Subaru! My, I've just fallen for you all over again, I suppose'."

With her lips curving into a sly smile, Beatrice pointed out "It's hard to fall for you all over again when you smell so ghastly and have your face pressed desperately against me. Honestly, you look like a child getting spoiled by a mother, I suppose."

"Remind me who put my face here?!" Subaru exclaimed, earning a giggle out of his wife. Remembering the spirit's wording, Subaru wondered aloud 'Ghastly'? Oh, you probably smell… Sorry, I know how much you hate that stench."

Scrunching her eyebrows in frustration, Beatrice hissed "I already told you not worry about such things, I suppose."

"If you didn't want me to worry, then why do you keep bringing it up?!"

"To give you a hard time, I wonder?" Beatrice asked herself curiously, and realizing she said that out loud, the spirit shook her head as she lovingly smiled "I mean, I just want to keep reminding you that no matter how much trouble you cause me, I will remain by your side, I suppose."

"Beako-san, you're accidentally letting your true color shine again. I'm still not really feeling the love here. You're making me feel like a burden or something."

Mussing up the boy's hair, Beatrice beamed "You're the most lovable burden I know, I suppose."

Starting to get annoyed, Subaru had a counter prepared; however, he suddenly felt exhausted as he quickly drifted back to sleep without another word.

After gently pressing her lips to Subaru's forehead, Beatrice smiled softly "Sleep well, Subaru. I'll be right here if you need anything, I suppose."

As the spirit was about to succumb to sleep herself, Beatrice remarked "Ah, I forgot to make him spoil me, I suppose."

While Beatrice was speaking with Puck the following evening, she talked about her dream "Last night, I had a nightmare where Subaru got really hurt, I suppose."

Scratching behind his ear, Puck replied "That must've been unpleasant. Well, you used to tease him that way on a daily basis, so seeing that boy in pain should be nothing new to you."

Fiddling with her fingers, Beatrice explained "It wasn't that kind of 'pain', I suppose. What's more is that Subaru had a nightmare as well. He woke up screaming and sweating, I suppose."

"Hmm, you don't say? Do you think you could have been accidentally prying into his memories?"

With a slight tilt of her head, Beatrice questioned "'Prying into his memories'? How could I accomplish something like that by accident, I wonder?"

"Oh, now that I think about it, I never told you about it." Puck remarked as he went on to explain "Sometimes I have certain dreams about Lia while I'm asleep, and when I talk to her about them later, she confirmed that those dreams actually happened. Simply put, those dreams I've been having of Lia were actually her memories."

"That's quite… bizarre, I suppose."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Puck sighed "Tell me about it. I can only describe it as a phenomenon that occurs between a spirit and contractor. You know, they should really make a spirit guidebook that talks about these certain things."

Recalling the events of her dream, Beatrice pointed out "Regardless, I doubt what I was viewing was actually a memory since Subaru and your contractor were killed in the dream, I suppose."

Thrown off guard by the sudden information, Puck asked "You're saying Lia died? Well, that obviously hasn't happened, and I've made sure Lia has never even been close to dying, so I guess what you had was just a dream."

Still wanting to know more about the phenomenon, Beatrice asked "Tell me more about your dreams, Bubby. Specifically the ones where you see Emilia's memories, I suppose."

"Well, when I wake up after a regular dream, I usually forget about what I dreamt about shortly after; however, when it comes to seeing Lia's memories, I clearly remember them long after I wake up."

Recalling the events in her dream, Beatrice realized "The nightmare I saw… It was so vivid, I suppose. Even now, I can still recall that dream in much detail, I suppose."

"Also, when I'm seeing Lia's memories, it feels like I'm just a spectator. I can't control my body or influence the dream at all, but that makes sense since you can't exactly change memories. So, is something like that what you experienced?"

Nodding her head, Beatrice nervously agreed "Y-Yes. It's exactly as you say. It was as if I were a helpless onlooker, I suppose."

Contemplating Beatrice's answer, Puck pressed his paw to his chin as he requested "Can you talk to me about your dream in detail?"

Although initially hesitant in replaying that dream in her head, Beatrice recalled aloud "Subaru walked inside a rundown shack and found the corpse of giant. I heard the voice of a woman, and the next thing I knew Subaru's stomach was sliced open. As he was bleeding out on the floor, Emilia entered the room and called out his name, but she was fatally attacked too. The last thing I remember was Subaru hacking up blood as he vowed to save Emilia, I suppose."

Feeling like he knew that dream already, Puck remarked "Hmm… That actually reminds me of the time me and Lia met Subaru in the capital. We found him in a shack along with some little girl and a giant. Then some strange woman attacked us. That nightmare you had is probably connected to that."

With that event happening so long ago, Beatrice wondered "Why would he still be having bad dreams of that incident still, I wonder?"

Seeing a flaw in Beatrice's logic, Puck pointed it out "Well, let's not forget that you're the one who had that dream, not Subaru. Heck, it probably isn't even connected to what Subaru had a nightmare about since whenever I look at Lia's dreams, she said that she dreamt of other things."

"Still, when Subaru woke up, he was worried about a wound appearing on his stomach. Wouldn't that lead you to believe that he was, at the very least, having a nightmare similar to mine, I wonder?"

"Hmm, you're remembering a lot of troubling things. Let's just go with the argument that it was just a coincidence."

"But I read somewhere that detectives don't believe in coincidences, I suppose."

"Whoa! Are you a detective now, Betty?!" Puck asked vigorously as he eyes seemed to spark with interest.

Overwhelmed by her fellow spirit, Beatrice sighed "Let's just forget how we've arrived at this part of the conversation, I suppose."

With a light bulb going off in his head, Puck proposed "I have an idea. With your level of Yin affinity, the magic that can directly affects a person's psyche, you could probably take a peek at Subaru's memories. You could confirm that it was just a dream that way."

While it did sound like a simple solution, Beatrice refused "I… I don't think I could do that, I'm afraid. I fear that would be overstepping my bounds a bit too much. I can't ruin the trust between us by breaching his privacy like that, I suppose."

"I suppose you're right. Now that I think about it, I bet you could even alter Subaru's memories if you wished, but that could also be interpreted as an attack on your contractor."

"Indeed. Changing Subaru's memories just to suit my fancies wouldn't be forgiven, I suppose."

Shaking his head, Puck had to accept the obvious contradiction as he said "Either way, it must've been a dream since Lia and Subaru are obviously still alive. We're probably just overthinking things here. Sorry about bringing up memories and whatnot."

After her discussion with Puck, Beatrice tried to accept that it was just a nightmare that she had of Subaru; however, Puck's explanation started filling her with doubt.

Every night since then, Beatrice continued having nightmares about Subaru dying on a nightly basis. It started with Subaru dying to a woman in the shack again, then getting stabbed on the street. For some reason, Beatrice had a relatively normal dream where Subaru slowly started falling asleep while counting Pucks; however, the night after that, Beatrice once again had a nightmare where Subaru was slowly dying of weakness until he was attacked by a cruel spiked weapon.

Once again waking up in the middle of the night, Beatrice bolted upwards as she let out a gasp.

Trying to control her breath, Beatrice pulled on her drills as she screamed "This is getting absurd, I suppose!"

"Beako..? What are you doing up?"

Quickly brushing her tears away before he noticed, Beatrice answered softly "Subaru, I… I apologize for waking you. I'm just getting frustrated from all these bad dreams, I suppose."

Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, Subaru asked "You've been having nightmares, Beako?"

Looking away bashfully, Beatrice mumbled "It's… It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, I suppose."

That night, Subaru comforted Beatrice until she went back to sleep. Although reluctant to seek out Puck for advice, the nightmares were starting to take their toll on Beatrice who's been constantly stressing out over whether they were some kind of premonitions or if they were actually memories.

" _You've been having nightmares daily? That doesn't sound normal. If you really are dreaming about his memories, you might be unconsciously drawing more of them out from Subaru after becoming worried from the first nightmare you had. Oh, but you said Subaru died in the dream, so that can't be right._ "

Is what Puck said to her once she told the fellow great spirit about her nightmares involving Subaru dying over and over. The cat spirit had no other explanations to offer other than it being more memories, but even he said that should be impossible.

" _Perhaps I shouldn't be watching any more horror movies with Subaru._ _I have no interest in the brutal deaths of fictional humans anyhow, I suppose._ " Beatrice shivered as she remembered watching "The Ring" during the Natsuki's movie night last week. The only enjoyment the spirit found during that night was Emilia's extreme reaction to the film. If Beatrice were in a better mood, she would surely tease the half-elf about it.

Once nighttime approached yet again, Subaru tried drifting into sleep's sweet embrace; however, something was forcing him to stay awake.

Listening as his wife frantically shuffled in the bed sheets, Subaru asked "You're acting like a wild animal. Are you having that much trouble getting comfortable?"

Startled that Subaru was still awake, Beatrice sheepishly explained "N-No, it's not that. It's just that I, well… I suppose."

"Don't just say your trademark and pretend like I understand what you're saying, you're not a Pokemon. So, you're having trouble sleeping, right? Want me to travel across worlds real quick to get you some sleeping medicine?"

Hiding her face behind the sheets, Beatrice mumbled "The way you say it makes it seem like you're going through a lot of trouble, even though it's just the simple action of opening a door, I suppose."

"I'll take that response as a yes. I'll be right back." Subaru said as he got up and left through the bedroom door.

"… _Are you being serious, I wonder?_ "

As the bedroom door slowly creaked open, Subaru mumbled loud enough for Beatrice to hear "You know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't humor my stupidity."

After a short sigh, Beatrice got up and activated her Door Crossing, allowing herself and Subaru to arrive at his parent's house.

Finding his dad cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Subaru said "Don't mind us, just getting Beako some sleeping medicine."

"What are you kids doing up at nine in the morn- Oh, yeah, the time difference."

Shortly after his wedding a few months ago, Subaru knew that he had to explain to his parents how they were somehow arrived at Roswaal's mansion by going through his bedroom door, so Subaru came clean with them in regards to it being another world.

" _Huh, no way! That's so cool!_ " Subaru still remembered his father's unreasonable reaction. Maybe Kenichi still doesn't believe it and just said that as to not offend anyone, or maybe he's simply the most accepting man in the entirety of both worlds. Naoko was equally accepting.

Noticing how outrageous the situation was, Kenichi couldn't help but smirk "Don't you think traveling all the way over here just for some sleeping medicine is a little extreme?"

"I already made that joke." Subaru stifled a yawn, and as he handed the measuring cup filled with medicine to his wife, he smiled "Drink up."

Looking down at the purple colored liquid, Beatrice smiled "So, this is the medicine of this world. I must admit that it looks quite delectable, I suppose."

" _If only you knew._ " Subaru did his best to suppress his snickering.

The spirit's eyes seemed to sparkle as she brought the small cup to her lips; however, after swallowing the medicine, Beatrice made an expression that Subaru would not soon forget.

"BLEH, I suppose!" Beatrice stuck out her tongue in disgust after swallowing the medicine.

With a content smile resting on his face, Subaru chuckled "It's a parallel world for a reason. Whether it's here or there, taking medicine will always be a huge pain. Even if this world is more advanced in medicine, the taste is still awful."

Completely losing the glow she had from before, Beatrice exclaimed "If you knew it would taste foul, why didn't you think to warn me beforehand, I wonder?!"

"Well, for one, you probably would refuse to take it if I did warn you. Plus, seeing your face full of disgust somehow makes me incredibly happy."

"You are the ultimate masochist, I suppose!"

Turning to look at his father, Subaru added "Speaking of masochists, dad, why are you cooking breakfast this morning?"

With a smug smile, Kenichi boasted "Because my lovely wife put a lot of effort in her job searching yesterday, so I'm making her breakfast in bed to show my appreciation for her efforts."

Not thinking it was possible to put "Naoko" and "job" in the same sentence, Subaru wondered "Hmm? Why is mom out looking for a job anyway?"

Seeing his father's face stiffen up, Subaru blurted out "No way! You didn't do something humiliating at your job, did you?!"

"Huh?! No way! What kind of a man do you think I am?! I am a respectable citizen of this great nation, so it's unthinkable that I'd do anything to jeopardize my position!"

" _Stare…_ "

" _Stare… I suppose._ "

Faltering from their intense gazes, Kenichi mumbled "Y-You know, it's kind of scary how you both crossed your arms and started giving me that distrusting look in unison, but everything's fine. I still have my job, and I haven't done anything to get me a strike at work. We're doing great financially too, and we don't have any debts."

"Then why is mom-"

With his frustration peaking, Kenichi snapped "Look, you can ask your mom herself the next time you see here, but right now I'm busy making top of the line omelets and you're seriously throwing my concentration. Go make like a tree and buzz off."

"That's not how the phrase goes."

Ignoring his son's jab, Kenichi was determined to end the conversation end there; however, a small hand grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. Of course, it was Beatrice.

"Is… Is everything truly fine, I wonder?" Beatrice asked timidly as she stared up at Kenichi.

Although Beatrice's worry pierced his heart, Kenichi vigorously patted Beatrice's head as he beamed "Of course it is, Beatrice. Honestly, I don't know why you guys are worrying so much over Naoko looking for a job. I get that it's terrifying to see Naoko reenter the workforce, but her reason for doing so is honestly not that big of a deal."

Seeing that their faces were still filled with doubt, Kenichi crossed his arms and added "If you guys are going to be so nosy, then I'll start asking hard to answer questions too! So, here's my question. When am I going to see my adorable grandchildren?"

With her face turning scarlet, Beatrice exclaimed "Y-You daft simpleton! Do you have any idea what you are suggesting, I wonder?!"

With a straight face, Kenichi clarified "Yeah, I was just wondering when you two were finally going to adopt some kids."

Initially having the wrong idea, Beatrice corrected herself "O-Oh, of course. So, that's what you meant. Subaru and I have discussed that matter numerous times before and we've concluded that we will only adopt children when Subaru- I mean, when WE have a stable income and our own house to live in, I suppose. Huh, all of a sudden I feel…"

Seeing his wife wobble a little bit, Subaru rushed to her side and asked "Beako? What's wrong? Did you just imagine yourself participating in human society?"

Struggling to stay on her feet, Beatrice uttered "I feel exhausted all of a sudden, I suppose."

Before he started to panic, Kenichi realized "It's probably just the medicine kicking in. You should get her to bed, Subaru."

Although he had more questions to ask, Subaru put his wife first "Right."

After Subaru took Beatrice back to his bedroom, Kenichi continued preparing his breakfast as he sighed "'It's not that big of a deal'. Will Subaru and Beatrice get mad at me later for saying that?"

With Beatrice's hand with his, Subaru guided her back to their bedroom where she fell asleep a few seconds after laying down in bed.

-The next morning-

"A new dawn is upon us! Subaru Natsuki arises once again!" Subaru declared as he energetically rose from his bed, and as he went to look at Beatrice, he added with a bright smile "Now, what lovely face will my sleeping wife make this mor-"

Realizing that his wife tossing and turning as she slept, Subaru's first reaction was to try shaking her awake; however, the moment his hand touched her shoulder, the spirit bolted upwards and let out a shout.

"STOP IT!" Beatrice screamed as she jumped out of bed and blasted the wall with magic.

Watching as their wall was just short of completely crumbling away, Subaru nervously uttered "B-Beako?"

Turning to see her frightened husband, Beatrice uttered between heavy breaths "Subaru…"

"Did you…" Subaru was reluctant to ask; however, considering his words carefully, he went on "Did you wet the bed again or something?"

"I've… I've never wet the bed once in my life to begin with, I suppose." Beatrice tried to answer angrily; however, her reply just sounded monotone.

"Bea-"

Interrupting her husband, Beatrice hastily asked "Subaru, answer me. This question is very important. Do you know anyone that wields a spiked-ball attached to a chain, I wonder?"

"A spiked-ball and chain…" Subaru scratched his head in recollection as he went on to answer "That sounds like Rem's weapon. Why do you ask?"

That was the absolute worst answer the boy could've given her. Beatrice never knew that the maid had such a weapon, it just wasn't something she concerned herself with; however, with her latest nightmare in mind, the news petrified her.

"It's… It's nothing, I suppose." Beatrice tried answering the boy through shaky breaths.

It was becoming even less likely that these nightmares are something her own mind came up with. Her second nightmare revealed a woman that's called the 'Gut Hunter, a woman that she's never seen or heard of before.

Watching as Beatrice started walking towards the door, Subaru stopped her by grabbing her by the hand "When you say 'it's nothing' with that appalled facial expression, it doesn't look very credible."

Still looking towards the door, Beatrice suppressed her emotions as she asked "What are you doing, I wonder?"

"Just holding your hand. This is important for me to do as your contractor, right?"

"I appreciate the gesture more as your wife than as your contracted spirit, but right now I have things to do, I suppose."

"Really? You're going to make my heart skip a beat and then walk off? As this mansion's infamous shut-in, what do you have to do today?"

"I… I don't know, I suppose." Beatrice answered hesitantly.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Beatrice turned around to face her husband as she choked out "I don't know, but I can't just do nothing, I suppose. Not when-"

Not hesitating to comfort the spirit, Subaru wordlessly pulled his wife into a close embrace. Beatrice didn't resist as her arms clung to Subaru as she silently cried into his chest.

After a few minutes passed, Beatrice started feeling refreshed as her hair was gently being played with. Once again, she realized that this warmth was something she couldn't live without.

With her determination coming back, Beatrice renewed her vow "Subaru, no matter what, I promise I will protect you. The obstacles in my way are irrelevant. I will pay any price to keep you safe, I suppose."

Although the spirit's declaration left him momentarily stunned, Subaru argued "Idiot. Leave the cool phrases to me. It's the guys job to protect the girl, after all."

"It's wrong to assign roles due to gender. I am also willing to fight against gender defined roles if it means protecting you, I suppose."

"Geez, you might as well be declaring war on the world. Well, at the very least, I'll stand by your side as your most trusted general."

"What nonsense is escaping your mouth this time? You would obviously be standing by my side as my husband, not as some grunt that I could throw away, I suppose."

"While my heart was about to skip a beat there, I have to point out how coldly you view your hypothetical military followers."

With a small smile still on her face, Beatrice reluctantly drew away from her husband "Well, I didn't lie about being busy today. After all, I'm a pure-hearted, earnest, hardworking wife, I suppose."

"I have a problem with one or two of those titles, but if you really have things to do, don't let me stop you; although, if you need help, don't hesitate on calling your practically useless contractor."

With a smile brighter than the sun, Beatrice looked back at her husband as she replied "I will, I suppose."

Once she closed the door behind her, the smile on Beatrice's face instantly vanished as she noticed someone down the hall.

"Rem." Beatrice said emotionlessly to herself as the blue-haired maid approached.

Somehow hearing the spirit, Rem replied with a weak smile "Yes, it is Subaru's Rem. Do you require anything, Lady Beatrice?"

Beatrice was half-tempted to question Rem about any weapons she might be carrying; however, the spirit wasn't interested in clues anymore. Right now, Beatrice needed to find out the truth, and the best way to do that…

"Why do you look… Never mind, that's not important right now. Rem, we're having those guests over today, correct?"

With a small nod, Rem answered "Yes, that's correct, Lady Beatrice. Lady Crusch has come to do business with Master Roswaal and Lady Emilia."

Staring daggers into the maid, Beatrice replied "Good, that's the only thing I required of you, I suppose."

With a slight tilt of her head, Rem questioned "Then why does it look like you have something else to say? Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Stopping herself from having an emotional outburst, Beatrice turned her back to the maid and said "No, that is all. You can go back to your trifling responsibilities, I suppose."

She couldn't tell if it was her skepticism towards the maid, but Beatrice couldn't help but think that Rem looked tired from multiple perspectives.

Beatrice's next move would have to wait for the guest, and once she saw Crusch arriving outside, the spirit immediately went out to meet her.

"You're Crusch, correct? I require a moment of your time, I suppose."

With her eyes locking with the little girl, Crusch answered "Ah, you're Subaru's husband, Great Spirit Beatrice. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of speaking with you yet."

"It seems I've finally found a sensible human if you know me by my two titles. Just Beatrice is fine for the time being, I suppose."

Looking curiously at the spirit, Crusch reasoned "From what I understand, spirits in general don't care for politics, so I doubt you're approaching me simply because I'm a candidate for future ruler of Lugnica."

Rushing the conversation along, Beatrice repeated almost impatiently "As I said, I need to speak with you. May I borrow you from your knight for a second, I wonder?"

Although it looked like Felix was about to protest, Crusch answered "Well, it's certainly unusual to have a great spirit's attention. I have little time to spare, but I can arrange a short conversation."

Walking side by side with Crusch as they walked towards the mansion entrance, Beatrice brought up "Crusch, I was informed by Subaru that you have the ability to detect a liar in action. Is that information correct, I wonder?"

With a small grin, Crusch sighed "That man really does like to gossip. Yes, it is true. With my ability to read the wind, I can tell whether or not a person is being honest or not."

Still rushing the conversation along, Beatrice revealed her intentions "I need you to tell me if you catch wind of a liar, I suppose."

"That's a humorous way of putting it. It seems living with Subaru has had an effect on your wordplay, Beatrice. Tell me, what is this about?"

"Frankly speaking, I'm suspicious that somebody in this household is harming my husband. My plan will be to question them directly during dinner, and afterwards, I want you to tell me about any lies that might be spoken, I suppose."

With her eyes widening, the small smile on Crusch's face vanished as she remarked "Those are quite the suspicions you have there. Tell me, what kind of harm do you believe is befalling Subaru?"

Although she was reluctant to verbalize it, Beatrice uttered "… Torture, I suppose."

Crusch momentarily froze at Beatrice's words. Torture wasn't an alien concept to the future candidate of a nation, but when considering the short list of suspects in this case, she couldn't help but be startled.

"Out of Emilia, Roswaal, Rem, and Ram, you think one of them could have tortured Subaru?"

"It would be more precise to say that I already have a culprit in mind. It's more of a matter if that specific person is guilty or not, I suppose."

Because of her ability to detect lies, Crusch knew that the Great Spirit was completely serious. After some thoughtful consideration, Crusch answered "It may be wrong of me to get too involved in another camp's inner conflict; however, I do owe Subaru a great debt, so I cannot ignore this. Very well, you have my cooperation."

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Beatrice sighed from relief "You have my thanks, I suppose."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully as Beatrice sat underneath a tree. While she would usually spend her free time in the comfort of the inside, the spirit put up with the bugs and the heat since she would probably lose her mind if she stayed inside.

Unknowingly sparing her from any unneeded stress, Ram was the one who went outside to inform Beatrice that dinner was ready.

"Thank you for having us." Crusch bowed as she took her seat at the table.

Shaking her head sheepishly, Emilia smiled "Not at all. It's simply common decency to show such hospitality to guests, after all."

"Whoa, I can't believe Emilia-tan just said that. Did you recently level up your etiquette skill recently?" Subaru commented as he started eating his food hastily.

Balling her hands into fists, Emilia snapped "Arrgh! Subaru, you know, you really are a blockhead! I'm not a rude person, you know! You're the one who needs to work on their manners, you know!"

Feeling like he's created a monster, Subaru chuckled "It seems I've unintentionally made Emilia-tan adopt a new catchphrase. Understood, from now on, I'll call you Emilia-y'know."

"It seems this household has no shortage of entertainment with Subaru present." Wilhelm remarked with a smile.

"I knoooow right? I unknowingly got a reeeeally good deal when I hired him into the mansion. It's like hiring both a butler and jester all in one package." Roswaal chimed in amusingly.

With his smile turning into a scowl, Subaru complained "If you're going to insult me like that, you could at least increase my pay a little bit then for fulfilling so many roles!"

"Oho? I thought I waaaas being generous with your salary. Are you even awaaaare of how much I am paying you?"

Crossing his arms pridefully, Subaru smiled "Nope! If it's not in yen, I can't understand it. Wow, I've lived here for awhile and I still don't know the value of stuff like silver and gold coins. I thought I'd be an expert at this point with all the in-game markets I've experienced, but I don't even remember the price of appas."

"Barusu always did lean more towards the role of jester, after all. His shameless ignorance makes even children feel blessed with their grasp of basic human knowledge."

With his pride being targeted yet again, Subaru protested "Hey, hey, hey, hey, don't go insulting my knowledge! I may be a high school dropout, but even I have learned a thing or two over the years. Let's see here… Oh, do you know about the Pythagorean theorem?"

Seeing everyone tilt their heads, Subaru was about to celebrate his mathematical victory when Beatrice sighed "Are you talking about the principle of a right triangle that states that the square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides, I wonder?"

"Okay, Beako, explain just how in the hell did you know that? This isn't even about knowing a variety of things about my hometown anymore. It feels like you're all-knowing just to spite me at this point."

Before his wife could answer, Ram scoffed at the boy "Well of course we know about that rule. Something like that is common sense. Don't go pinning bizarre names on such basic principles, it's embarrassing and insulting."

Frantically pointing his finger at Ram, Subaru yelled "Do you have a bone to pick with mathematicians everywhere?! Apologize to Pythagoras!"

"Hmpf." Ram simply snorted in disapproval as she looked away from the boy.

After the shenanigans died down and everyone started eating, Beatrice made her move "By the way, Rem, I would like to ask you something, I suppose."

"Sure, ask me anything; however, if you ask me about Subaru, you may get jealous."

Almost losing herself to anger, Beatrice restrained herself as she coldly asked "You wouldn't have happened to hurt Subaru sometime in the past, right, I wonder?"

"… Huh?" Rem uttered in bewilderment as she blinked twice. Rem wasn't the only one who looked confused as everyone stopped eating as their attention was drawn towards Beatrice.

Watching as the situation unfolded in front of her, Crusch almost protested " _Lady Beatrice, even someone like you should know that Rem is incapable of such a thing, right?_ "

"Beako, what are you-"

Cutting off her contractor, Beatrice clarified in a deathly tone "I'm asking if you've ever tortured Subaru, I suppose."

Standing up from her seat, Ram shot the spirit a deathly glare "Lady Beatrice, I'm afraid I can't let that wild accusation go."

Not fazed in the slightest, Beatrice explained "I haven't accused your sister of anything yet, I suppose. I'm simply asking her an easy question. She can even reply with something as little as 'yes' or 'no'."

Although it looked like Ram was about to fire back at the spirit, Rem stopped her "Big sister, it's alright. All I have to do is answer her question. She's really not asking me of much."

Even though Rem said such things, that didn't stop her shoulders from trembling. Initially, Beatrice took that as a bad sign until the maid answered shakily "Beatrice, I don't know what I have done to make you suspicious of me, but I assure you that I've never tortured Subaru. I would never forgive myself if my actions resulted in Subaru's pain. I have no memory of harming Subaru."

Looking to Crusch for some kind of reaction, Beatrice was relieved to see a completely calm and relaxed expression on the lady's face. Surely if Rem had been lying, Crusch would have at least looked a little confused or startled.

Seeing the tears filling up in her eyes, Beatrice instantly dropped her harsh demeanor as she hastily explained herself "T-There's no need to cry, I suppose. I had something of a vision of Subaru being tortured by a chained-weapon, and I confirmed with him that you had such a weapon. I know it's nearly a baseless theory, but you must understand that Subaru's well-being is my top priority as his partner, so I treat matters like this seriously. I have taken your answer into account, and I have decided to trust you, Rem."

Not even trying to hide the venom in her voice, Ram glared at the spirit "So you suspected Rem over a mere 'vision'? I thought you were above such foolishness, Lady Beatrice."

Trying to break the intense tension in the air, Subaru lightly scolded the spirit "Beako, you're just being an idiot again. Tell me, can those puppy dog eyes of hers lie? Of course Rem's never tortured me. I'm actually kind of surprised Ram's not the one you're interrogating."

Although slightly annoyed, Beatrice couldn't help but sigh from relief "'Again?' Well, maybe I'll let your comment slide this one time. It seems my worries were for naught, I su-"

As Beatrice was in the middle of speaking, she caught a glance of Crusch's face once again; however, her calm demeanor was no longer present with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes sharpened.

" _What's… with that look, I wonder?_ " Beatrice thought to herself as her anxiety came flooding back.

The spirit kept quiet throughout the rest of dinner and impatiently waited for her opportunity to clarify things with Crusch.

Once Crusch finished her business with Emilia and Roswaal, she made her way towards the mansion door to leave when she spotted Beatrice sitting in one of the guest chairs in the lobby.

Already knowing what the Great Spirit wanted to discuss, Crusch ordered Wilhelm and Felix to go on ahead to the carriage so she could speak freely with Beatrice in private.

With her impatience peaking, Beatrice desperately asked "Crusch, tell me, did Rem lie during dinner? Did she specifically lie when she told me she never deliberately hurt Subaru, I wonder?"

Although the woman looked reluctant to answer, Crusch eventually said "When she denied those claims, she was being truthful. I didn't read any lies coming from Rem."

Recalling her expression at dinner, Beatrice furrowed her brows as she asked "Then why did you look so shaken, I wonder?"

"Throughout the entire dinner, there was only one lie that was spoken, and that lie belonged to Subaru."

With her heart rate skyrocketing from her anxiety, Beatrice couldn't even bring herself to ask, so she instead looked pleadingly up at Crusch.

With the truth getting stuck in her throat, Crusch forced herself to say.

"'Of course Rem's never tortured me.' That was Subaru's lie."

With the news hitting her like a bombshell, Beatrice uttered "I… I don't understand, I suppose."

"Neither do I. Forgive me if I sound arrogant, but it should be impossible for anyone to lie to the wind, so the true statement from Rem and the false statement from Subaru conflicts with each other. I can only offer two guesses that fixes this paradox, either Rem did torture Subaru and she somehow has no memory of the account, or Subaru mistakenly thought that Rem was the one to torture him."

"So, either way, you're saying that Subaru really has been tortured, I wonder?"

"It's still hard to say for sure, but it's very likely."

"Myyyy, what's all this talk I hear about toooorture?"

Startling the two girls as he walked in, Roswaal added "Deeear me. Don't you think you seem to be prrrrying too much in our affairs, Lady Crusch? If you're looking to bring dissension into the mansion, I cannnnot overlook this."

With her eyes sharpening, Crusch stood her ground "The aid I provided to Beatrice had nothing to do with differing households. I simply want to start repaying Subaru for the various debts I owe him. Therefore, I must ask you, have you ever ordered someone to harm Subaru?"

Although Roswaal considered the option to remain silent, he answered "I have noooot."

Still not done questioning the mansion owner, Crusch added "Are you aware of any mistreatment or abuse that Subaru has gone through while he's been employed here?"

"While I must admit that Ram and even Lady Beatrice can be cruuuuel at times, I've never heard of Subaru being abused while in my care. I do take care of my owwwwn, after all."

Lowering her glare, Crusch concluded "Well, Subaru seems to have a differing opinion on the matter. It's not verbal abuse, but actual torture. Roswaal, if Rem really did torture Subaru-"

Noticing a clear discrepancy, Roswaal interrupted "Didn't you alreeeeady prove that Rem was innocent during dinner? As someone who has only offered contradicting information, I'd saaaay it's quite too early for you to be drawing conclusions."

Before Crusch could counter the mage, Beatrice cut in "Crusch, you've done enough. I'm thankful for your help, and as to not waste your efforts, I vow to solve this paradox, I suppose."

Reluctant to give up after becoming so involved, Crusch asked "Is it truly alright to leave it in your hands? Are you sure this isn't too much for you to handle?"

With her arms crossed, Beatrice answered "Of course, I will, I suppose. I am Subaru's wife, after all."

Taking some solace in the spirit's confident reply, Crusch smiled "Then, I'll leave the rest of the matter in your hands. Roswaal, I'd like to apologize if I offended you in any way. My only intention was ensuring Subaru's wellbeing."

"Nooot at all. Even I have to admit that it's hard noooot to be taken by that boy, so I can understand your overbearingness over him."

"If I let you say things like that without retort, I'll end up as Beatrice's enemy; however, I can't deny my respect for him, so wanting to protect him comes more out of personal desire then repaying my debts."

"I would've been fine if you chose not to respond to Roswaal's provocations; however, now that you've said such shameless things, you've earned a spot on a certain list of mine, I suppose."

Letting out a small chuckle, Crusch smiled as she opened the door "Then I better leave before I unintentionally climb the ranking of that list. Goodbye for now, Beatrice and Roswaal."

At the very end, Beatrice couldn't help but smile a tiny bit as the spirit added Crusch to a list of girls that she can have refreshing talks with.

With her smile fading as soon as the door closed, Beatrice spoke "Roswaal, do you know something, I wonder?"

"'Knoooow something'? What ever could you meeean?"

"Don't try to play dumb, Roswaal. Unfortunately for both of us, I've been around you long enough to see through your poker face. You have a stacked hand, I suppose."

"You seeeeem to be using more metaphors these days. Well, I can't deny that I probably know something that you don't, and it appeeeears that I'm being forced reveal my hand to you now."

"'Forced' you say? So, this does have something to do with your book, I suppose."

"It's as you say, Lady Beatrice. With that in mind, you should be aware of this information's credibility. No matter how bizaaaarre it sounds, you must accept it was fact."

Once again becoming impatient, Beatrice snapped "Stop stalling, Roswaal. My patience is running thin, I suppose."

Closing his eyes, Roswaal smiled "It seeeems that Subaru has the ability to rewind time."

"…Huh?" Beatrice uttered as the information presented to her seemed to go over her head.

Opening one eye, Roswaal repeated "I saiiiiid, it seeeems that Subaru has the ability to rewind time."

Pointing her finger at the man, Beatrice snapped again "No matter how many times you repeat it, that won't change my bewilderment! What do you mean Subaru can rewind time, I wonder?"

"It meeeans just as it implies. Subaru can travel backwards in time to replay and change certain events. As I've previously said, this information came straight from my book, so even you can't doubt its creeeedibility."

"…"

Noticing the clear distrust on her face, Roswaal's smile widened "Whaaaat's with that face, Lady Beatrice? It looooks like you don't believe me. Will showing you my book clear away your doubts?"

"That's… That's not necessary. I know you're too prideful of that book to lie about its contents, I suppose."

Even if Beatrice wanted to doubt him, she knew that Roswaal would never lie when it came to information from that book. It would surely feel like an unforgivable insult to the person who gifted him that book if he used false knowledge for his own benefit.

Coming to his own conclusion, Roswaal presented his idea "Ahhhhh, it must be that it's hard to believe Subaru has such an amaaaazing ability. As one of the greatest Yin users in the world, perhaps even the best, it must be unthinkable to you for some commoner to best you in one category of Yin."

While Beatrice was confident in her spatial manipulation prowess, her ability to manipulate time was too unreliable. Even through her best efforts, the spirit could only bring time to a standstill for a few seconds at the expense of a tremendous amount of mana. The thought of someone going beyond that and actually turning back time was absurd to the Yin master.

Recalling her husband's affinity for magic, Beatrice reminded "But… I've already confirmed Subaru's mana capacity is practically nonexistent, I suppose. It takes everything in his reserve to cast one simple Shamak, so I find it hard to believe that he can manipulate time to such an extent."

With a hand to his chin in deep thought, Roswaal proposed "You haaave a point. Perhaps his meeeethod of time travel doesn't even require mana at all? Still, it's haaaard to believe that a commoner with no potential whatsoever could saaaave someone from the Gut Hunter. Adding to that, duuuuring his first few days here, Ram informed me that he seemed to already be familiar with the mansion. He even maaaanaged to live through getting cursed twice."

Beatrice still remembers how baffled she was back then. One day, Subaru starts asking about curses and the next day he's confident that he's been cursed. It was as if Subaru knew beforehand that he was going to get cursed that day, and yet it should be impossible for him to detect such a thing.

"Even if Subaru soooomehow got lucky until that point, there can be no doubt about his foresight when he accuuurately predicted the white whale and witch cult attacks, a feat that no one's been able to accomplish for so many years."

Turning to leave, Roswaal was about to return to his duties, but not before warning the spirit "I'm still not suuuure how you've gathered enough information on Rem to question her so; however, let me reeeemind you not to do anything rash while you're in my household."

Beatrice couldn't deny that time travel was a convenient explanation that made perfect sense in theory; however, it was still hard for her to believe Subaru had such an ability.

"Subaru… can time travel? What does all of this mean, I wonder?"

Beatrice felt like all the pieces of evidence were now in front of her; however, she was too nervous to put all those pieces in place. Or rather, she was too afraid of what picture it would paint should all the pieces be put together.

Still, this was a problem the spirit couldn't ignore, so rather than trying to figure it out herself, Beatrice decided to pull it directly out of Subaru.

Rather than peacefully entering their bedroom, Beatrice bolted into the room, slamming the door into the wall.

Disturbed by the loud entrance, Subaru nervously asked "W-Whoa, where's the fire, Beako?"

Marching over to the bed, Beatrice put her hand on her husband's forehead and ordered "Subaru, you should just go to sleep for now, I suppose."

"Huh?" Subaru blurted out right before he was forced to sleep by the spirit.

Puck didn't need to tell her that she could view a person's memories since she's done it many times before. To tell whether or not a stranger could be an enemy, Beatrice would force their memories out of them via a mana drain.

Of course, the spirit couldn't be bothered to look through the entirety of a human's memories, so she always did a vague check to see if someone had memories that would lead to ill intentions towards her or any of the other mansion occupants. That's why she didn't learn about Subaru's past when she first met him, because the boy had no memories from her first mana drain that would arouse her suspicion; however…

"Will my magic react this time, I wonder?" Beatrice wondered fearfully, as she changed her search parameters to look for any memories in which Rem has intentionally harmed him.

This wasn't a dream. It wasn't possible for it to be a dream. Beatrice wasn't asleep, so she knew that this scene in front of her was the result of her mana search.

" _Are you a member of the faction that supports Lady Emilia's rival for the throne?"_

" _My heart belongs to Emilia fore- AHHHHHH!"_

" _Who hired you, and under what conditions?"_

" _Emilia-tan's smile, and it was price- AAAAGHHH!"_

"N-No… It's not true, I suppose."

" _I'm talking about all the wonderful things you guys gave me."_

" _I have no memory of that."_

" _Why..? Why don't you remember?! Why do you all keep leaving me behind?! What did I do?! What am I supposed to do?! Where did I go wrong?! Why do you two hate me so much?!"_

"I… I can't…"

" _All that time, I've…"_

"I can't… bear to watch this anymore, I suppose."

" _I liked you both so m-"_

"…"

"Haa… Haaa…" Beatrice breathed heavily as her surroundings changed.

Once again, Beatrice was back in their bedroom. After witnessing such a scene, the spirit lost feeling in her legs and collapsed to the floor. There was an indescribable pain in her chest as she struggled to even breathe. Her thoughts were clouded as she couldn't even describe what she saw; however, she remembered Subaru's last words in that vision-

" _I liked you both so m-_ "

And she clearly saw the ending of his life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beatrice let out of bloodcurdling scream. It felt like her heart was tearing itself in half as she sobbed out in agony.

"Subaru… Subaru..!" Beatrice cried out as she latched onto her sleeping husband. Pulling him into a protective embrace, the spirit continued to sob "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Subaru. Even though you went through something so horrible, I… As your contracted spirit, as your wife, I…"

"I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!"

Almost losing herself to insanity, Beatrice barely had any air left in her lungs to speak after so many apologies; however, she still managed to weakly squeeze out one more.

"Please forgive me."

Apology after apology kept streaming from the spirit's lips and her tears showed no sign of stopping. It doesn't matter when it happened. Beatrice couldn't forgive herself for letting Subaru suffer to such an extent while knowing him.

If only she had been more diligent, if only she had cared for him more, if only she had done something more back then. These questions continued to plague the great spirit's mind. The younger maid's hatred of Subaru was obvious from the start; however…

" _That maid's distaste for that boy doesn't concern me. If she chooses to act upon her distrust, it's not like I have to involve myself, I suppose."_ Beatrice imagined her thought process from back then.

Drilling her fingernails into head in agony, Beatrice cursed herself "Damn you! DAMN YOU, I SUPPOSE! You, who wasted away in that library for all that time, let someone who needed you, who depended on you die! Why are you even allowed to live, I wonder?! Why are you so apathetic at the most important of times, I wonder?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOUR HUSBAND, I WONDER?!"

Once again falling to the floor, Beatrice's face collided with the hard surface, but the discomfort in her head wasn't even comparable to the agony in her chest.

"Uuuu… Uuuu…" Beatrice continued to weakly cry in misery, and as her fists feebly pounded on the floor, she uttered "Even after I let that happen to you, why did you still accept me so easily, I wonder?"

With her gaze returning to her sleeping husband, Beatrice couldn't help but feel a sense of calm. The great spirit cursed herself for her indulgence in such a time, but Beatrice couldn't help but be drawn to him. With her hands to the boy's cheeks, Beatrice admired his peaceful sleeping face and light snoring as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world; however, not even that could bring an end to her grief.

However, grief wasn't the only emotion welling up inside of her.

* * *

"W-What the hell?!" Subaru barely managed to choke out as he jumped up from his bed. His surroundings seemed normal with the only thing out of place was the absence of his wife. Despite this, Subaru instinctively went on guard as he started to panic.

Although his current fear could easily be thought of as a panic attack, Subaru knew that it wasn't that simple. Subaru couldn't predict the future if he hasn't seen it first hand; however, he still had an overwhelming premonition that something horrible was about to happen.

Looking down at his trembling, sweat-filled hands, Subaru remembered feeling this sensation just once before in his life. While the boy has died many times up until this point, there was one time in particular where he felt such an overbearing sense of terror and hopelessness.

"D-Don't tell me, Puck is..?" Subaru chocked out as the picture of a colossal beast entered his mind.

Although Subaru didn't have a sense for it, even he could tell what was corrupting the air around him.

Murderous intent.

Subaru felt the presence of death itself.

"Where… Where is Beako?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm back once again. Not much to say other than I CAN'T FREAKIN WAIT FOR WEDNESDAY! Super Smash Bros direct baby! In fact, this chapter probably wouldn't be out by now if it wasn't announced, because I worked on it a lot the past couple of days in an attempt to stave off my impatience. I have a Smashing problem.**

 **Dang this chapter is long! I thought it was only going to be like 5000 words, but I always get carried away with the banter between characters. The whole dinner banter wasn't even supposed to happen, but I realized that Subaru, Beatrice, and Ram being in the same place is always a golden opportunity that must be taken advantage of.**

 **Also, remember that heavy plot I was talking about last author's notes? Well, this isn't it. That idea was more of a what-if within one of the chapters in this fanfiction, but I always wanted to do the whole "What if someone sees the suffering that Subaru has been through" plot, so that took priority.**

 **While writing this, I'm currently in a hotel in Sandusky. Decided to take a vacation, so I went with my brother to Cedar Point and rode the new Steel Vengeance. That rollercoaster is a monster! There was so much airtime during the ride and it had so many twists and turns that I barely had time to breath, but I loved every second of it!**

 **Well, see you dumbasses in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	25. The Fiction We Tell Ourselves

" _The Fiction We Tell Ourselves"_

"What the hell is going on here?"

As Subaru walked through the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder if he was walking through a disaster zone.

"Why is this happening?"

Starting to lose strength in his legs, Subaru almost crumbled to the floor; however, some invisible force kept him upright until now. With his determination crumbling away, Subaru finally fell to his knees as he exclaimed in despair.

"Why does this entire mansion look like my bedroom?! It's such a mess!"

Standing beside the despairing boy, Ram sighed "Once again, you're looking unsightly, Barusu."

Pounding on the floor weakly, Subaru complained "I don't understand! Did the mansion somehow get bigger or something?! Why does it feel like our workload has increased drastically as of late?!"

"The mansion is in such a state because we ignored our duties for too long." Ram reminded the boy as she held out her hand to him.

Accepting Ram's help, Subaru got back on his feet but continued complaining nonetheless "Seriously, it was nice that Ros-chi gave us a week off, but this workload is just unacceptable! I don't have the stamina of a shonen protangonist!"

A little less than a month ago, Subaru, Rem, and Ram were unexpectantly given a week off. Subaru doesn't really remember why they were given time off, but he didn't care to remember either. All that mattered was that he could take another vacation at the time.

Noticing the tired look on Ram's face, Subaru asked "You okay there, Ram? You're looking out of it."

Returning Subaru's worried gesture with a grimace, Ram scoffed "I don't want your concern when your face is dripping with sweat. You could collapse right now and I wouldn't be surprised."

"Subaru!"

Turning around to see a little girl with a red ribbon tied around her reddish-brown hair, Subaru couldn't help but feel rejuvenated "Hey, Petra. How's your work coming along?"

Approaching the older boy, Petra beamed "I've cleaned all the restrooms and I just finished doing the laundry."

With Petra's smile being contagious, Subaru failed to resist the temptation to pet her head "Way to go, Petra! Hiring you to work as a maid was Ros-chi's greatest decision yet!"

"The only reason you're saying that is because it reduced your workload. To rely on such a small girl for manual labor, you really are drenched with sin, Barusu."

As if not hearing Ram's remark, Petra giggled from the praise "Heehee. As a reward, could you take me on one of those dayt things?"

"A date?!" Subaru exclaimed as he took a step back.

"Yeah, it's one of those things where a boy and a girl go around and see the same sights and do the same things, right? I would love it if I could go on a date with you, Subaru."

"Even though I'm happy you're pronouncing it right now, I have to respectfully refuse. You see, if I go on a date with such a little girl, people would start calling me a 'lolimancer' and my respectable reputation could be put in jeopardy. Please understand."

With her cheeks puffed to the max, Petra pouted "Don't you go on dates with Beatrice all the time?"

"That's… Man, you're making this really difficult for me! It's fine with Beako since she's old enough."

"Isn't Beatrice about as old as me?"

"Actually, compared to Beako's age, I may as well be a baby." Subaru recalled, and with that thought now in his head, he surrendered "You're bringing a lot of disturbing facts to light, so as a bribe, I promise I'll spend some time with you the next time we both have free time."

"Okay, it's a promise!" Petra's lips curved into a smile that was brighter than the sun as she went about her other duties.

Watching as Petra happily hopped away, Ram asked "Are you sure Lady Beatrice won't get furious and call you a womanizer?"

"Why do you have to make it sound so scandalous?! Beako would probably get mad if it were Rem or Emilia, but she secretly adores Petra. They really hit it off, so I doubt my lovely wife would mind all that much if I spend some time with her. Heck, I could probably bring Beako along and turn it into some kind of group event."

"If you brought Lady Beatrice along, I'm sure Petra would be disappointed."

Flinching from Ram's conclusion, Subaru went on to ask "You really do say some scary things. Anyways, do you know why our workload has increased lately?"

Just as she's always done, Ram closed her eyes as she went on to explain "Barusu, I believe you've already been informed of this before, but Rem is still recovering, so she isn't able to perform all of her usual duties without straining herself."

Scratching his head, Subaru finally remembered "Oh, that's right. For some reason, my memory has been really terrible lately."

Opening her eyes, Ram added "Not to worry. Roswaal has instructed me to remind you on an hourly basis of that fact."

"'Hourly'? I'm forgetting faster than I can learn!"

"I was merely joking. Regarding our workload, we'll be receiving addition assistance soon. In fact, she should be arriving sometime today."

Overjoyed by the news, Subaru beamed "We're hiring another maid?! Hell yeah! That'll make five workers in total!"

"Indeed. If it wouldn't be betraying my character, I'd join you in your cheering; however, we must still survive today." Ram sighed as she dragged her feet forward.

With a smile still plastered on his face, Subaru marched along as well as he said "That's just what I needed to get me through the day. See you at dinner, Ram."

"Barusu."

Once Subaru turned around to look at her, Ram smiled "Do your best, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hang in th- Wait, what did you just say?"

"I told you to go die and repent for your sins." Ram repeated with the same smile on her face.

Nodding his head in agreement, Subaru replied "Yeah, that's what I thought you said. For a second there, I thought you were cheering me on or something, but that doesn't line up with your cold personality at all."

With those words, he parted ways with Ram so he could continue doing various other chores; however, the moment he turned a corner-

"Subaru!"

Subaru found himself looking directly into the blue-haired maid's face. For some reason, Rem's smile seemed to look twice as bright today.

"Hey, Rem." Subaru's smile brightened when he saw her earnest expression.

Walking side by side with the boy, Rem requested "I'm just taking a small break, so I was wondering if I could spend it with you?"

"Sure, but I still have my hands full, so I won't be able to give you my full attention."

"That's fine. As long as I can indulge in ninety-eight percent of your attention, I will be fine."

Overwhelmed by Rem's calculation, Subaru chuckled "I'll try my best to live up to your absurd expectations."

As Subaru took out the bedsheets to wash, Rem simply followed behind him and admired his back.

Trying to initiat casual conversation, Subaru brought up "Hey, do you know about the maid that's being hired today?"

"No, I don't. It seems Master Roswaal choose to keep that matter a secret from us."

"Geez, that stingy bastard. It's one thing to leave me in the dark about it, but I'm surprised that he didn't tell you either."

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Master Roswaal probably didn't tell us to make it surprise."

"That's a pretty flimsy reason, but I can see it."

With her smile faltering, Rem dejectedly uttered "It seems like my time is up. I'll be going now, is that alright?"

Turning around to see the maid's puppy dog eyes, Subaru shot her a smile "Yup, as long as I see you again later."

With her eyes sparkling, Rem beamed "Of course."

Although he was surprisingly reluctant to leave the maid, Subaru managed to pry himself away only for Rem to call out to him "Hey, Subaru?"

Once Subaru turned around to look at her, Ram clutched her dress as she said excitedly "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's what you just said." Subaru couldn't help but chuckle, causing Rem to puff her cheeks.

After another trying day, Subaru collapsed in a dinning room chair as he murmured "So exhausted."

"Normally, I would have to scold you for your table manners; howeeeever-" Roswaal was in the middle of saying, and looking over to see Ram's face planted on the table, he went on "It seems the faaault lies with me for overworking you. Pleeeease forgive me for indulging in your services."

"Not at all, Master Roswaal. I take great pride in working for you." Ram mumbled who still couldn't lift her head up.

With a clap of his hands, Roswaal smiled "In liiiight of your efforts, I've hired another maid to work alongside of you. I'd like to take this time to introduce her to you; although, for some of you, this will be a reintroduction. You maaaay come in now."

"A new challenger approaches." Subaru couldn't help but comment.

On Roswaal's cue, the door to the dining room opened up, revealing a tall woman with blonde hair and emerald-like eyes.

"For those who have joined this household in my absence, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Frederica Bau-"

"M-Monster!" Subaru exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. With her fangs and sharp eyes, Subaru felt like prey right before it gets attacked by a predator. The terrified boy was about to take a defensive stance when-

"Uuu…"

"Ah…" Subaru uttered once he noticed the fat tears running down the woman's face. Somehow, the woman's hair seemed to droop as she brushed her tears away.

From across the table, Petra stood up from her chair as she scolded "Subaru, you big dummy! You can't call someone you just met a monster! Apologize to her!"

"I can't help but feel like you're berating me in Emilia-tan's place." Subaru thought aloud, knowing full well that Emilia wouldn't let his comment go without reprimand.

Taking a stand from his seat, Subaru deeply bowed in apology to the new maid "Feel free to punish me however you like, but just so you know, I have like zero pain tolerance. I'm the kind of guy that requests off from work and school if I stub my toe in the morning. So please bear that in mind when you consider your options."

Wiping the rest of her tears away, Frederica put a finger to her cheek as she contemplated "Hmm, which would you prefer, getting skinned or being boiled alive?"

" _Are you really a monster after all?!_ " Is what Subaru wanted to reply with; however, realizing that might make her cry all over again, he went with "Ahh! My humble appeal has backfired! You were supposed to say how that wasn't necessary as you showed me a smile that would move my heart."

With her lips curving into a gentle smile, Frederica bowed "Then, at your request, that won't be necessary, sir."

" _Hard to call that a captivating smile with those fangs_ , _but…_ this will do!" Subaru half-thought, half-said aloud as he shot the maid a thumbs up.

Glaring at Subaru with the deepest disdain, Ram scolded "First you make her cry, and then you order her around. You really are beyond salvation, Barusu."

After giggling from Ram's comment, Frederica went on to ask "If I recall, I was summoned here because Rem isn't able to keep up with maid work, is that correct, Master Roswaal?"

"Yeeeees, that is the general situation."

From Roswaal's side, Rem bowed to the new maid with a troubled expression "I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Frederica."

Before the returning maid could answer, Subaru cut in "Come on now, you don't have to apologize, Rem. You've worked harder than anybody, so you deserve to take it easy for a while."

Turning her attention to Roswaal's left side, Frederica thought of her response carefully as she smiled "It's no trouble at all, Rem. I'm simply happy that I can work together with you once again."

The troubled expression that persisted on Rem's face instantly vanished at Frederica's words as a bright smile emerged on her lips.

Having an opposite reaction than Rem, Ram turned her glare to Frederica "No matter what, I won't let you become Rem's big sister. I will do anything it takes to monopolize that role."

After a sigh, Frederica came up with a solution "I see that you're as cold as ever, Ram. Why don't I become your big sister too?"

Visibly cringing from Frederica's proposition, Ram returned Frederica's offer by giving her a look of disgust.

Trying to soothe the situation, Subaru looked directly at Frederica as he declared "Don't worry, you can still become my big sister!"

"…Or is it still too early to be saying such things?" Subaru uttered timidly as he returned to his chair.

"You idiot…" Beatrice couldn't help but let out a long sigh.

With her gaze returning to the boy, Frederica recalled "I was informed by Master Roswaal that there would be a boy who acts too familiar with newcomers. You're Mister Natsuki, correct? Or rather, since you're an employee of this mansion as well, I'm sure just Subaru will do, yes?"

Regaining some of his previous momentum, Subaru introduced himself "That's right! I'm Subaru Natsuki, at your service! I was this mansion's most promising new employee, but then Petra showed up and stole that title from me. Anyways, it's nice to meet you!"

With her hand to her mouth, Frederica let out a small giggle "Fufu, you're an interesting one. I wouldn't mind being your older sister all that much, but my heart is telling me that I should refrain from having more than one younger brother. Besides, if I make you my little brother, I bet Ram would get jealous."

For the third time since she arrived, Ram shot Frederica a death glare "Fred, I was honestly thinking about forgiving your foolish comments until now; however, I cannot let that one go. Apologize for being born."

"'Fred'? What a cruel pet name to give a woman."

Ignoring Ram's protest all together, Frederica came up with another idea "If this is acceptable, you can still become something like an underling to me."

With a fist to his chest, Subaru accepted "Then from this moment onward, I will be known as Frederica's underling!"

Stomping her feet as she marched out of her chair, Beatrice fiercely protested "No, you will not, I suppose! Have you forgotten that I already have claims on you, I wonder? I won't let allow you to be known by any other alignment!"

Amazed by the spirit's reaction, Frederica pointed out "My, Lady Beatrice, you seem overprotective of that boy."

"Gah!" Beatrice shouted, and playing with her fingers nervously, she added "W-Well, he is something like my slave, I suppose."

"S-Slave?!"

Seeing such a wide array of emotions from Beatrice and Subaru, Frederica questioned "You two seem… awfully close. As someone who will be working alongside of you, might I inquire about the relationship between you and Lady Beatrice?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Subaru asked as he furrowed his brows.

With a small nod, Frederica explained "I'm afraid I'm in the dark on the matter. I've received numerous instructions from Master Roswaal, but I wasn't informed about Lady Beatrice in any way. Her possessing a slave is an unexpected development for me."

"I'm not her slave!" Subaru exclaimed as he stomped on the ground.

"You both are also similar in the way you overreact." Frederica couldn't help but point out as well.

Turning his attention to Roswaal, Subaru noticed that the curve of his lips seemed a little more devious that usual. It was obvious to Subaru that the mansion owner wanted to personally witness Frederica's reaction.

After a short sigh, Subaru spoke to the returning maid "Before any other misunderstandings arise in the future, I should probably tell you about the situation between myself and Beako."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Beatrice protested with a raging blush, and as she lightly pounded on Subaru's chest with her fists, the spirit continued to shout "You idiot! These kinds of things should be slowly revealed over time! You'll overwhelmed her if you tell her the entire truth at once, I suppose!"

As he continued to resist Beatrice's weak yet annoying assault, Subaru reasoned "Why does it feel like I'm hearing that for the second time? Anyways, she's going to find out either way, so we might as well drop the bombshell on her all at once and get an interesting reaction out of her."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, I suppose!"

Suddenly looking dejected, Subaru uttered "Or… Could it be that you're embarrassed to be my..?"

"Of course I'm not, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed, yanking Subaru by the hem of his shirt.

Starting to make sense of their relationship, Frederica asked in astonishment "Ah, I think I'm starting to understand what you're hinting towards. Lady Beatrice, could it be that Subaru is your contractor?"

"T-That is correct, I suppose." Beatrice answered with a heavy sigh of relief.

With tears gently streaming down her face, Frederica beamed "Oh, what wonderful news! I'm so happy for you, Lady Beatrice!"

With the maid's smile overwhelming her, Beatrice replied "There's no need for you to get so excited; although, it makes me a little happy to hear you say that, I suppose."

Looking up to see Subaru shrugging his shoulders, Beatrice could tell that he was going to drop the topic.

" _I'm in the clear, I suppose._ " Beatrice couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Still not satisfied with the result, Roswaal chimed in "You seeeem to be misunderstanding something crucial here, Frederica. While it's truuuue that they're bound by a contract as spiritualists, there's a little more to it than thaaaat."

"Ros! Waal!" Beatrice screamed as her raging blush returned.

As she wiped away her tears using her handkerchief, Frederica tilted her head in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Grabbing Beatrice by the hand, Subaru pointed to the heavens as he declared with a smile "Beako and I are married, I suppose!"

"Kyaaa!" Beatrice let out a cry filled with embarrassment at Subaru's bold declaration.

For a second, Frederica's eyes seemed to blink rapidly as a look of bewilderment appeared on her face; however, with a wide smile, the maid chuckled "Kukuku. My, you have an interesting taste for jokes; although, that may be going overboard a little bit. The idea of Lady Beatrice marrying someone is just-"

Looking at the agitated great spirit, Frederica noticed that Beatrice used her free hand to nervously fiddle with the hem of her dress as she looked away with an obvious blush on her face. As the spirit's lips seemed to tremble, Frederica couldn't help but think that Beatrice's eyes seemed to be sparkling.

Once Frederica noticed the rings wrapped around Beatrice's and Subaru's fingers, the teapot she was holding just a second ago shattered against the floor.

As her fangs trembled, Frederica awkwardly smiled "I-I understand. No, wait, I don't understand this at all! For a human and a spirit to marry, is such a thing even possible? Even if it is, would Beatrice really sink to such a low as to accept a man with such terrifying eyes?"

"In light of my earlier mistake, I'll let that rude comment go without an argument. Anyways, it's not like there are any universal laws preventing a human and a spirit from marrying each other. Even if there were, I'm pretty sure Beako would declare war and take over reality to get her way."

Still avoiding eye contact, Beatrice looked at the ground as she huffed "I-I don't recall being that fervent about marrying you; although, I did say that I would blast anything that got in the way of our marriage, I suppose."

"And with those contradicting statements, I'd like to introduce you to Beatrice Natsuki."

Finally regaining some confidence, Beatrice looked at Frederica as she spoke "I-It's as Subaru says. I'm a young lady who's devoted herself to another, I suppose."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that you're young though." Subaru pointed out jokingly.

Although Frederica's eyes seemed to sparkle at the news, that sparkle quickly turned hollow as the maid uttered "If I may speak without restraint, it somehow feels rather presumptuous of you to marry before me."

"More so, it's quite presumptuous of you to compare yourself to me, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed with crossed arms, and with a triumphant smile, the spirit celebrated her victory "That just goes to show that my charm is far superior than yours. Reflection on your shortcomings and better yourself as a maiden, I suppose."

"If your charm could only go so far as to woo someone with such a scary face, it seems that I don't have to worry."

"You should do something about your fangs before you slander Subaru's eyes, I suppose."

"Gyahahaha!" Frederica hunched over as she let out a bloodcurdling laugh, and once her laughter died down, the maid apologized "Oh my, please forgive my outburst. It's just that I never imagined that we would ever engage in such light-hearted banter."

With his face being slandered yet again, Subaru exclaimed guiltlessly "You're even more terrifying when you laugh!"

Wiping the tears from her laughter away, Frederica replied "I'm still surprised. I never thought that you would settle down with another person."

Although Beatrice froze for a few seconds, the spirit timidly answered "Since meeting Subaru, I've realized that obtaining happiness is an endeavor that's impossible for me to accomplish alone. I…"

"I can no longer live without him. I need him. That's why I had to be this boy's wife, I suppose." Beatrice finished as her eyes seemed to glisten.

Startled by his wife's emotional outburst, Subaru put a hand on her shoulder "W-Whoa, what's with the waterworks. Even though it made me really happy to hear all that, I'm still surprised you managed to say that with other people around."

As she wiped the tears out of her eyes, Beatrice demanded passionately "I-It's just to show my devotion to you, and now I demand that you share the countless stories of how you've been enamored by me, I suppose!"

"Nope. Not happening. Ask me again in ten years." Subaru replied with an empty expression.

"Ah?!" Beatrice uttered in shock with a face expressing the ultimate look of betrayal.

Cutting into the spotlight, Petra introduced herself to the new maid "You've worked here before, right, Miss Frederica? I hope I can learn a lot from you."

Entranced by the little maid's smile, Frederica grabbed Petra by the shoulders as she insisted "I wasn't informed that our new maid was such a cute one! I beseech you, refer to me as your older sister!"

"O-Okay, big sis."

" _Big sis."_ Petra's voice rang through Frederica's mind as she entered a state of bliss.

With her heartstrings being pulled on, Frederica uttered "You're a dangerous one. Just so you know, I'm a very strict maid, so I won't be spoiling you."

"Even though it looks like you'll be spoiling her right from the start." Subaru couldn't help but comment.

Joining the conversation yet again, Ram commented "Fred, you're unknowingly tarnishing the strict reputation you've built up for so many years."

With her hands balled up into fists, Rem looked overjoyed as she beamed "I really am happy that Frederica has come back to us."

Remembering their previous conversation, Subaru wondered "I just realized something. You obviously already know Frederica. So, when we talked earlier, why did you say you didn't know who was arriving tonight?"

Seeming a little flustered, Rem frantically explained "T-That's because I was never informed that Frederica was returning. I was under the impression that a completely new maid would be joining us."

"Is that so?" Subaru thought it was strange that Roswaal never bothered to tell her that Frederica was returning, but for whatever reason he decided to drop his questions as he concluded "I guess Ros-chi just wanted to see how you'd react."

"I suppose so." Rem answered reluctantly.

Still interested in the spirit, Frederica's gaze returned to Beatrice as she asked "So, what do you like about your husband?"

With an noble air about her, Beatrice crossed her arms as she huffed "Hmpf, it's not like you're leaving me much to reply with, but I guess I have no choice but to answer, I suppose."

"She's still so dishonest." Frederica whispered loud enough for Subaru to hear.

Not hearing Frederica's comment, Beatrice coughed out a small "ahem" before proceeding "Firstly, that guy's sleeping face is really stupid, but that makes playing with his cheeks all the more amusing. The way he pulls me into a loving embrace is exceptional, but for whatever reason, that inconsequential boy doesn't do it as much as I'd like him to. I-It's not like I care all that much, but I wouldn't mind it at all if Subaru paid a little more attention to me, held my hand, showered me in kisses, and embraced me for hours on end, I suppose."

"You're self-destructing pretty casually over there, aren't you, Beako?" Subaru chuckled as he poked his wife's cheek.

"Gyah! Subaru, were you eavesdropping, I wonder?!" Beatrice screamed as a furious blush rose to her cheeks.

"It's hard not to hear you when you've been sitting right next to me this entire time. Plus, you sounded pretty passionate, so my ears just tuned in on their own."

"T-This is the ultimate shame, I suppose!" Beatrice turned her gaze to the floor, and noticing Frederica's frown, the spirit went on to ask "What's wrong with your face, Frederica? Was my answer not satisfactory to you, I wonder?"

Cursing her own existence, Frederica sighed heavily "It's just that I realized how lonely it is to be single. Not only have I never experienced a first kiss, I have also never felt the intimate touch of a man. I feel like my dreams are shattering to pieces right in front of my eyes. For someone like Lady Beatrice to experience such things before me, I surely am hopeless."

"I was considering cheering you up; however, I cannot overlook that last thing you said, I suppose."

After Beatrice scolded the returning maid, dinner finally commenced as the mansion occupants happily ate the refreshing food.

As Subaru eagerly ate his steak, he couldn't suppress his thanks "Frederica, I feel nothing but gratitude towards you now. It's not a stretch to say that you've saved all our lives. As much as I enjoy Ram's steamed potatoes, a diet consisting of nothing but those would be the nutritional death of me."

Voicing her thoughts as well, Beatrice added "I too was starting to get tired of eating the same thing over and over again, I suppose. The only reason I stayed quiet until now is because I frequently went out to dinner with Kenichi and Naoko."

"You went out to eat with my parents without me?!"

"I invited you every time, but you kept saying you were too busy because of work! It hurts to be rejected so much, I suppose!"

Watching as the married couple argued, Frederica wondered "I didn't realize that Subaru's parents were so near. Do they perhaps live in the neighboring village?"

"They live quiiiite far away, but with Lady Beatrice's Door Crossing, they are also juuust a door away." Roswaal's smiled sharpened as he went on to say "In fact, you'll proooobably be meeting them tomorrow."

With a bow to Roswaal, Frederica added politely "I await our meeting with much anticipation."

"I want to meet your parents too, Subaru!" Petra beamed from across the table.

Starting to get a headache, Subaru warned "Petra, it's in your best interest to stay as far away from my parents as humanly possible. They'll corrupt you just like how they've corrupted poor Beako over here."

"If anyone has corrupted me, the blame would undoubtedly be yours, I suppose." Beatrice corrected as she went on to say "Subaru's normally an honest person, but when it comes to his parents, he always hides the truth, I suppose."

"A common practice among adolescents." Frederica remarked, and with that comment, dinner wrapped up as everyone retired for the day.

-The next morning-

" **The Daddy Dive Bomber!** "

Although Subaru was still sleeping soundly moments prior, the boy was forced awake as his body lurched upward as he felt incredible pain in his stomach.

"Dad, you bastard." Subaru barely squeezed out as he found his father's elbow implanted into his stomach, and reaching out towards his wife, Subaru uttered "I trusted you."

With a tiny bow of her head, Beatrice replied "Apologies, but even if I'm your wife, I want absolutely nothing to do with your familial shenanigans, I suppose."

Subaru watched helplessly as both of his parents and wife walked out of the room as they started chatting aimlessly.

In a vain attempt to stand, Subaru instantly crumbled to the floor as he uttered under his breath "You assholes…"

Noticing that he was in a particularly bad mood, Subaru searched under the mattress and eventually pulled out his medicine.

"Now that I think about it, I forgot to take one yesterday." Subaru remarked coldly, and as if trying to make up for it, the boy concluded "Well, I doubt it'll kill me if I take two."

After Subaru swallowed the two pills, he finished getting dressed; however, right before leaving the room, he looked into a mirror.

Seeing his unsightly reflection, Subaru cursed himself "Let's go see if I can survive another day."

"Subaru..?"

Turning towards the doorway to find his wife waiting there, Subaru instantly replaced his grimace with a smile "Oops, sorry for taking so long. I just thought that I saw Bloody Mary in the mirror."

"But, what did you just say, I won-"

Grabbing his wife by the hand, Subaru urged "Don't worry, just complaining about my increased workload. Now that I think about it, with this being Frederica's first day on the job, it should be a breeze! Now, lets go eat before my selfish dad steals from our plates."

"Well… As long as you truly mean that, I suppose." Beatrice reluctantly dropped the issue.

With Beatrice behind him, Subaru used this last chance to let out a long sigh as he mentally prepared himself for the day. Once Subaru caught up with his parents, the Natsuki family entered the dining room.

"There's no need to fear, for I am here!" Kenichi declared his arrival.

Bowing to the eccentric man, Frederica introduced herself "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Frederica Baumann and I am a returning maid."

With a bright smile on her face, Petra excitedly added "It's nice to meet you, I'm Friend's subaru- I-I mean, I'm S-Subaru's friend…"

With her introduction failing spectacularly, Petra hissed at herself "I messed it up! Now they're going to think I'm an idiot!"

Not expecting the two new maids, Kenichi smiled at the mansion owner "Wow, you really have a knack for hiring cute girls, Roz."

With a hand to her hip, Naoko stared directly at Petra as she huffed "Hmpf, I won't lose to you."

"Ehh?!"

Tapping his wife's shoulder, Kenichi pointed out "Honey, I think you're declaring war on the wrong girl."

Finally noticing the blonde-haired maid, Naoko apologized "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm Naoko."

"And now you're casually introducing yourself to your rival. You're also apologizing to the wrong girl too." Kenichi continued to spectate.

With his arms spread out, Roswaal amusingly commented "As you can cleeeearly see, these are the two who raised and nurtured Subaru."

"If you have any questions about Barusu's upbringing, all those questions should have been answered just now."

Hearing a door opening behind him, Subaru turned around and saw a sight that cleansed his tainted soul.

Rushing over to Subaru, Emilia asked worriedly "Good morning, Subaru. I just got back from my business trip. Were you good while I was away? You didn't do anything reckless, right? Have you been brushing your teeth?"

"It's feels like I've heard this overwhelming concern before. Stop treating me like I'm a kid or else mom will take her jealous streak out on you."

Nodding in agreement with her son, Naoko revealed "Yes, that's right. I'm the only person allowed to think of my son as a child. I just remembered something important. When Subaru was just a little boy, I had to put suppositories into his-"

The airheaded woman's next lines stunned the group while Subaru planted his face against the table.

Tilting her head from the stares, Naoko asked "Hmm? Did I say something weird?"

Trying in vain to contain herself, Ram snickered "No, it's just that I think you've just unintentionally murdered Barusu's social life. I'm sure he's repeating 'I want to die' in his mind over and over."

" _I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna-_ Hey, who gave you permission to probe my thoughts?!"

Walking up timidly to the scary-eyed woman, Petra asked through teary eyes "U-Um, Beatrice told me that you have pictures of Subaru when he was little. I-I was wondering if I could maybe see some of them?"

Crossing her arms, Naoko huffed again "Hmpf, I guess I could show you if you're that interested."

"Honey, why are you still being cold to the little lady here?"

"Because I already really like her." Naoko answered with a straight face.

"So, you were just being tsundere?!" Kenichi exclaimed in surprise.

Bouncing up and down excitedly, Petra grabbed Naoko's hand as she beamed "Really?! You'll show them to me?! It's a promise now, so if you break it, you'll have to swallow one hundred needles, just like Subaru said!"

Although Naoko still had a stern look on her face, a blush rose to her cheeks as she mumbled "Too cute, idiot."

"Actually, she would have to swallow one-thousand needles." Kenichi informed the little girl.

"But if she swallowed one-thousand needles, wouldn't that be too much for her?" Petra asked worriedly.

"You think she could handle a hundred?!"

Covering her husband's mouth with her hand, Naoko ordered "Kenichi, just hush for now. If it's for this girl, I'd swallow a million needles."

As he continued watching the phenomenon that was his mother, Subaru sighed "I feel like I see a new side of mom every time she meets someone new."

Eyeing the two Natsuki's as well, Frederica giggled "Fufufu. As I have been told, your parents are interesting indeed. I feel like I could stave off any kind of boredom while in their company."

With another headache approaching, Subaru warned "Trust me, it gets to the point of insanity if you live with them like I did."

Walking up to the married couple, Rem beamed "Good morning, Kenichi and Naoko."

Watching as his parents continued to pet Petra's head, Subaru broke in "Umm, guys, Rem is talking to you."

Finally pulling herself away from Petra, Naoko apologized "Oops, sorry. I was too busy spoiling this cute kid over here. Good morning, Rem."

With a warm smile, Kenichi greeted the maid "Morning, Rem. As always, thanks for taking care of my useless son."

"You should be directing your thanks towards me, I suppose!" Beatrice broke in with dissatisfaction all over her face.

Finally reaching the limits of his curiosity, Subaru asked "Anyways, I think it's time to finally ask the obvious question. What are you two here for this time?"

With a lightbulb going off in his head, Kenichi beamed "Aha! That's right, I almost forgot."

"No, I'm pretty sure you did forget." Subaru commented with a sigh.

Placing his hands on Subaru's shoulders, Kenichi snapped his fingers and announced "We're taking you to go see that new A*engers movie!"

"Huh?" Subaru uttered stupidly, and once the news finally sank in, he exclaimed "HUUUUH?! That's in theaters already?!"

"Yup, and I already talked things over with Roz, so you're free to come along! It's your once in a blue moon day off!"

Bending his knees as far as they'll go, Subaru used all his strength to jump as high as he could as he cheered "Hell yeah!"

Amused by Subaru's reaction, Roswaal entered the conversation "As your father alreeeeady said, I gave you the day off, but as repayment for my kind gesture, I will be accompanying yoooou to witness this movie."

Latching onto Subaru's arm, Beatrice reminded her husband "And it goes without saying that I will follow Subaru where ever he goes, so you better have taken that into account when you bought tickets, I suppose."

Appearing right beside his contractor, Puck asked "Hey, Lia, do you want to go with them?"

With a soft smile on her lips, Emilia offered "I want to go a little bit, but I should really return to my studies. How about you go in my place?"

Scratching behind his ear, Puck replied faithfully "Nah, if Lia isn't going, then I'll stay behind too. Somebody has to keep you company, after all."

Charging over to the cat spirit, Beatrice asked fervently "Hey, Bubby? Would you like to go with me to see the movie, I wonder?"

"Sure thing, Betty!" Puck beamed as he hopped into Beatrice's hand.

Feeling a small sense of betrayal, Emilia exclaimed "You really wanted to go all along, didn't you?!"

Tilting her head at the unfamiliar word, Petra asked "'Movie'? What are you guys talking about?"

"We're going to go see an extravagant play, I suppose."

With her eyes lighting up with interest, Petra asked excitedly "A play? I've never been one of those. Can I come too?"

Having not explained to Petra about the other world yet, Beatrice faltered "A-Ah, well-"

Coming between Petra and Beatrice, Frederica spoke to the little maid "I apologize, Petra. While Master Roswaal has already given Subaru consent, I'm afraid we must stay behind in their absence. We must put our job first, after all."

Although looking initially dejected, Petra brushed it off as she reminded "Okay, but you better remember your promise to me, Subaru!"

"I know, I know." Subaru answered Petra sheepishly, and turning to see an exhausted look on Ram's face, he added "You look like you could fall over at any time. Are you okay with all this?"

As she blankly stared at Subaru, Ram spoke in monotone "If it entertains Master Roswaal and helps cheer you up, then I will gladly continue to fulfill my duties as a maid."

"Ah, I see. How thoughtful of- Wait, what did you just say?"

Still staring at Subaru, Ram repeated in monotone "I said, if it entertains Master Roswaal and gets me away from you for one day, then I will gladly-"

"Okay, yeah, that totally makes more sense."

Walking over to the two, Emilia entered the conversation "Wow, Ram, you're being a lot nicer to Subaru these days."

"You mean I wasn't imagining it?!" Subaru exclaimed who was shocked beyond belief.

With Subaru gawking at her, Ram simply turned away and snorted "Hmpf."

Suddenly feeling disturbed, Subaru asked out of concern "Ram, now I'm actually worried about your wellbeing. Are you sure you're not mentally exhausted after so many rough days of work?"

"If I am, I implore you to enjoy your day off to the fullest, because it's my turn tomorrow."

With another maid coming to mind, Subaru insisted "Actually, now that we have so many staff members, we should consider giving Rem extended time off so she can solely focus on recovering."

Although it looked like Rem was about to protest, Roswaal smiled "What a fiiiine idea. We're adequately staffed enough to allow such a thing, so it shooould be no problem at all for Rem to take a few days off."

Taking a step forward, Rem fervently argued "Master Roswaal, I can still-"

With his arms crossed, Subaru interrupted "Nope. Not happening, you're taking the time off whether you like it or not. Learn to give up when it's your health at stake."

"Fine words for someone who's taking the day off as well." Ram glared at Subaru, but she went on to add softly "Although, I don't object to the idea."

With her gaze shifting between the two, Rem uttered "Subaru… Big sister…"

"Y-Yeah, that's a good idea, after all." Emilia answered with a nervous smile.

Finally seeing the opportunity before her, Rem requested "If I'm being forced to take some time off, would it be alright if I accompany you to see this movie, Subaru?"

Glad that Rem saw it his way, Subaru started petting her head "Of course you can come with us."

"Fine words when I'm the one stuck with the bill." Kenichi complained under his breath as he pulled out his phone "I only preordered five tickets, so let me see if I can buy anoth- Dammit, Roz! You don't have Wifi!"

"You should knooow it's impossible for me to have such a thiiiing."

Saving her husband from the hassle, Naoko insisted "Well, I'm not really into superhero movies, so I guess I can stay here and help around the place. It's the least I could do since breakfast was so good."

Shaking his hand back and forth, Roswaal replied "That's very kiiiind of you to offer, Miss Natsuki, but there's no neeeeed for you to trouble yourself. You can simply reeeelax and let these wonderful maids attend to your needs."

Walking towards the pink-haired maid, Naoko asked "So, Ram, where are your cleaning supplies again? I forgot where you store them."

"Right this way, Miss Natsuki."

With her fingertips to her lips, Frederica remarked "My, there's not that many people out there who would dare ignore this nation's greatest mage. That woman possesses nerves of steel."

Adding to Frederica's comment, Subaru explained "It's more like once she puts her mind to something, she drowns everything else out. She probably didn't even hear Ros-chi."

With a smile still present on his face, Roswaal added "Weeeell, I'm sure Ram and Petra would appreciate the extra hand. Now then, shaaaall we proceed?"

Once the group of four departed, Naoko let a long sigh "Finally, all the guys are gone. Now we can all talk about girly stuff. Well, I don't know any girly stuff to talk about, so does anyone else want to start?"

With her hand shooting up, Perta beamed "Then how about we talk about-"

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" Naoko interrupted the little girl.

"Ehh?!"

Patting the bewildered girl's head, Naoko giggled "Fufufu. Sorry, but whenever I see your adorable face, I just want to tease you until there's nothing left."

"Ehehe. I feel like I'm in danger." Petra nervously giggled.

With a small "ahem", Frederica eagerly insisted "Miss Natsuki, I'm going to have to ask you to release Petra. The role of spoiling- I mean, instructing her is solely my responsibility."

"I really am in danger, aren't I?! Ram, help me!"

Finally seeing her opportunity, Ram asked "Fred, I have to clarify something with you while that idiot is away. You've been informed about Rem and Barusu, correct?"

Biting down on her lip, Frederica answered "Yes, I have. I believe my actions thus far have been in accordance with Roswaal's instructions."

With her gaze falling to the floor, Ram replied "Okay, I was just making sure. It would be troublesome if you slipped up like Lady Emilia did earlier."

Although she was reluctant to ask, Frederica couldn't help but worry "Ram, if I'm not intruding, may I ask if you're alright?"

With her lips curving into a sinister smile, Ram uttered "That's a cruel question to ask. The one who obviously needs your concern is…"

Putting her hand on her shoulder, Naoko offered "Ram, if you ever need anything, just let me or my husband know. We'll do whatever we can."

With her face softening just a little bit, Ram scoffed "I'll consider your offer if I feel backed into a corner, but I doubt I'll need to resort to going to you fools."

Worried that Ram was in a foul mood, Frederica rushed to apologize "Ah, please forgive Ram, Miss Natsuki. She-"

"I know, she's brutally honest, just like my husband. After living with him for so many years, I'm used to such unbending honesty."

"Comparing me to that man is the ultimate insult. I'm going to have to ask you to retract that comparison and to rework your thinking process that led to such an absurd conclusion."

Taking her hand off of Ram's shoulder, Naoko giggled "Okay, I take it back, I take it back."

Looking out the window, Ram thought aloud "I wonder how long Barusu is going to indulge himself."

"I-I'm sure Subaru is going to get better any day now." Petra answered confidently but timidly.

Starting to look out the window as well, Naoko sighed "I don't know about that. I really am proud of Subaru, but he's terrible when it comes to facing reality."

As she continued looking at the blinding morning sun, Ram replied "For once, I'd have to agree with you, Naoko."

After they used Door Crossing to reach the Natsuki's house, Subaru, Beatrice, Kenichi, Roswaal, Rem, and a hidden Puck finally ended up at the theater once again. Preordering the tickets this time, the group entered the auditorium and took their seats.

Once Subaru reclined back in his chair, he closed his eyes as a moment of relaxation suddenly hit him. It was if all the stresses of his day to day life suddenly vanished for the moment as a soft smile emerged on his face.

"Subaru?"

Still enjoying the moment, Subaru murmured with his eyes still closed "Hmm?"

"I love you, I suppose."

Seeing the confused look on Subaru's face, Beatrice lightly blushed "I just wanted to remind you of that fact once again, I suppose."

Acting upon a sudden desire, Subaru started to ask "Hey… Beako, can I ask you something?"

With her heart starting to beat faster, Beatrice anxiously replied "What is it, I wonder?"

As he scratched his cheek sheepishly, Subaru finally requested "Can you remind me that you love me every day?"

With her worries for naught, Beatrice started to calm down as she sweetly smiled "Of course I will. I have to make sure your Betty meter stays full, I suppose."

Just as Subaru started to smile in response to his wife's sweet words, Rem pouted "It's rude to flirt in public, Subaru. Shame on you."

"Ah, you're right. My bad, I just got a little carried away there."

With her arms crossed over her chest, Rem sighed "Honestly, Subaru, you really are a handful. As an apology, I wouldn't mind it if you spoiled me by petting my head and saying everything that you like about me."

"Doesn't that contradict your previous statement?!"

With a small giggle, Rem motioned her head towards Subaru with an expectant look in her eyes.

"R-Rem, if you keep this up, Beako will-"

"It's fine, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted as she clasped her hands together.

"Huh?"

As she looked down at her fidgeting hands, Beatrice murmured "For now, it is fine, I suppose."

With Rem eagerly awaiting her reward and with Beatrice being surprising tolerant, Subaru found himself petting the top of Rem's head.

Starting to get into it, Subaru beamed "Rem, you're such a good girl. Such a good girl."

With Rem's eyes tightly closed and her lips curved into an adorable smile, Subaru couldn't help but think that he was spoiling a puppy as he imagined Rem's tail waving back and forth excitedly.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're treating me like a dog, but I'm still happy regardless."

"Being compared to a dog shouldn't make you happy at all!"

Getting ahead of himself, Subaru placed his other hand on Beatrice's head and started mussing up her hair.

"H-Hey, stop this nonsense at once, I suppose! You're ruining my perfect image!" Beatrice protested as she weakly resisted.

With his smile widening, Subaru admired his wife "An adorable reaction as always. This really is too much for a pure hearted guy such as myself. I feel like I'm indulging here."

Sitting in Beatrice's lap, Puck couldn't help but sigh "Why isn't anyone indulging in my fur? I've even kept it so clean too."

Finally surrendering to the affection, Beatrice closed her eyes as she seemingly purred "Well… As long as enough thought and care is put into it, I don't mind all that much, I suppose."

"Subaru, you really are greedy. If I'm going to have to comb my hair again, then you might as well mess it up some more." Rem beamed as she voiced her empty complaints.

As Subaru slowly descended into pure bliss as he continued patting their heads, he couldn't help but wonder "What the heck am I doing?"

"What the heck is my son doing over there?" Kenichi remarked as he looked down the row to see his son goofing around.

"It shooould be obvious that Subaru is trying to satiate his excitement."

"Well, I guess I can understand his eagerness since he's been looking forward to this movie ever since he saw the first one, but he's just acting shameless over there."

"I thooought you instructed Subaru to discard such a thing." Roswaal remarked with a wide grin.

While they were on the topic, Kenichi's expression tensed up a little bit as he asked "Hey, Roswaal, how's my son been doing?"

With his smile softening, Roswaal answered "Same as always; although, soooometimes he has an abrupt change in mood."

"And Ram?"

"She's haaaandling it better than I expected; however, considering her circumstances, I wooouldn't be surprised if she was hiding it."

Looking at the man straight in the eyes, Kenichi tried saying "Roswaal, I-"

With a small shake of his head, Roswaal interrupted "There's no need for yooou to say anything, Kenichi. You did everything you could and gaaaave us some helpful insight. No matter what the end, I am graaateful for your selfless help."

With his brows furrowing, Kenichi scoffed "'Selfless'? Let me correct you real quick. I'm the most selfish guy around. I didn't try to help as a kind gesture, I did it because I really, REALLY wanted to help, so save your thanks for those hypocritical 'selfless' people."

With a small chuckle, Roswaal remarked "You and Subaru are a loooot alike. I'm suuure you are the only person in both worlds that could have been his father."

"Of course, we are. He probably hasn't told you this, but I'm that dumbass's role model."

Back with Subaru, the boy's eyes were deeply concentrated on the screen as he anticipated the movie starting soon.

Noticing the glint in Subaru's eyes, Rem pointed out "You're really cute when you're excited like this. Do you want to see this movie that badly?"

Feeling a torrent of enthusiasm, Subaru explained passionately "Of course, I do! I've been waiting for this movie for six years, and it's finally here! It's not a stretch to say that this is one of the most exciting moments of my life thus far!"

"Our wedding better take the top spot on that list, I suppose." Beatrice warned with a deathly tone.

"Of course, of course, so this is obviously the second most exciting moment of my life."

Pressing her fingers together a bit nervously, Beatrice asked with a glint in her eyes "May I inquire about any other exciting moments involving me, I wo-"

"Shh! It's starting!"

 _-Roughly three hours later-_

 _"_ Welcome back, Suba… Subaru?!"

"Hi, Emilia." Subaru and Kenichi uttered in unison as they walked arm in arm into the room. Both father and son had vacant expressions on their faces.

Right behind Subaru stood Beatrice and Rem who seemed relatively normal expression wise; however, their eyes seemed a little red.

"An ending like that really is too much, I suppose."

"That… was a lot different from the last movie I saw."

Last to enter the room was Roswaal and Puck who both had brilliant smiles on their seemingly glowing faces.

"Ah, what an increeedible spectacle that was. It was truuuly fascinating."

"It's been so long since I've had such a good time. I can see why Subaru is obsessed with that kind of stuff."

Taking their seats in the lounge chairs, Subaru and Kenichi both stared blankly at the ceiling.

As she looked at the dead expressions on their faces, Emilia remarked worriedly "I've never seen somebody cry with such a straight face before. Puck, what happened?"

Pointing his tail at the father and son, Puck explained "That movie was probably too much for them. Remember how excited they were before we left?"

"Did they not like it or something?"

With a small shake of his head, Puck sighed "Actually, I think it's the complete opposite. I doubt they saw it coming, so they're in a state of shock right now."

"Saw what coming?" Emilia asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Before Puck could answer, Petra charged into the room as she beamed "Hi, Subaru. I just heard that you got back, so if you want, we could- What happened?!"

Using their hands to cover their faces, Subaru and Kenichi both let out a long moan in unison "Uhhhghhhghhhh."

Looking around for an explanation, Petra asked anxiously "You said they just went to see a play, so why is Subaru and his dad like this all of a sudden?"

Grabbing Petra by the hand, Beatrice tried leading her away "Petra, it's in your best interest to stop asking questions and come play with Betty, I suppose."

"O-Okay… Wait, are you crying Beatrice?!" Petra exclaimed as she noticed the faint trail of tears running down her face.

Hiding her face with her arm, Beatrice sniffled "It's nothing, I suppose. Nothing at all, I suppose."

Seeing the golden opportunity in front of him, Kenichi forced out a chuckle "She's fine, Petra. Beatrice just doesn't feel so good."

"Y-Y-You!" Beatrice cried out as the floodgates opened yet again. After taking off and throwing her shoe at the man, the spirit ran off with Petra in hand.

"She forgot her shoe." Kenichi remarked lifelessly as he continued staring at the ceiling.

"I just realized that Beako's a real softie when it comes to movies." Subaru remarked as well as he joined his father in aimlessly staring upward.

Plopping down on Emilia's head, Puck suggested "I think it would be for the best if we just let them be. They're basically going through mourning."

"…Okay."

With everyone else vacating the room, Subaru and Kenichi stared up at the ceiling for another hour before deciding to play Smash with each other. Subaru continued to goof off with his father until he realized the sun was starting to meet the horizon.

Retuning to his bedroom, Subaru let out a long sigh as he walked into the room "Beako, I'm back."

From the bed, Beatrice didn't answer back as she seemed to be deeply concentrating on something in her hand.

Thinking she was just playing with his phone yet again, Subaru took a step closer which startled the spirit with her shoulders hitching up.

Once Beatrice slowly turned around to face him, Subaru asked "What's with that bizarre reaction? Are you browsing lewd things on my phone again?"

"Subaru, I need to ask you something, I suppose.""

Revealing what she had in her hand, Beatrice asked "Five H.T.P? What is this, I wonder?"

Seeing his medicine case in his wife's hand, Subaru's body immediately tensed up as he forgot to breath for a second. More than anyone else, he didn't want his wife to find it.

"It's… It's a supplement."

Looking back at the case in her hand, Beatrice remarked curiously "A supplement? You seem to be healthy enough, so I wasn't aware that you required any nutritional supplements, I suppose."

Scratching up the back of his head, Subaru forced a smile "Well, you can't be too healthy, right?"

Noticing the obvious panic on Subaru's face, Beatrice asked impatiently "Subaru, why do you have this, I wonder?"

Breaking out into a sweat, Subaru tried to satisfy her question "Five H.T.P is a natural amino acid that help the boy produce serotonin."

"Okay, but why do you have this, I wonder?"

"Serotonin is very important to the body. If you're low on serotonin, it could really kill your mood."

"Subaru."

"It's basically an over the counter enhancer of sorts. It's something you could get at any drug store."

With her soft expression turning into a glare, Beatrice demanded "Why. Do. You. Have. This. I wonder?!"

"I…"

"Suba-"

"It's none of your damned business!" Subaru snapped, feeling an uncontrollable rush of anger.

As quickly as the anger came, it instantly vanished when he saw the shocked, almost hurt expression on Beatrice's face as she stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that, it's just…" Subaru apologized as he stopped himself from giving his wife an empty excuse.

After closing her eyes for a few seconds, a soft smile surfaced on Beatrice's lips as she patted her lap "Perhaps you would like to lie down on my lap, I wonder?"

"N-No. I-I mean, it's not like I don't want to lie down in your lap or anything, but-"

"Before you make more of a fool out of yourself, I'd recommend you accept my offer, Tsunderu."

"'Tsunderu'? That's a new one." Subaru remarked, and not being able to say no to his wife's beaming face, Subaru ended up resting his head on her lap "Pardon the intrusion."

"Pardon accepted, I suppose." Beatrice giggled as she started to eagerly muss up her husband's hair.

After enjoying Beatrice's unrelenting assault on his hair, Subaru said in almost a whisper "I'm sorry, Beatrice."

Still smiling down at her husband, Beatrice closed her eyes as she replied "It's okay, I suppose. It's clear without you saying it that you're overwhelmed, I suppose."

"Was it that obvious? I really am terrible at hiding things."

"It'd be more accurate to say that it's foolish to try to hide anything from your prying wife anyways. I always endeavor to understand everything about you; however…"

Losing the smile on her face, Beatrice pressed her hand against Subaru's cheek as she said in a low tone "I ignored this problem for far too long, and as a result, you had to resort to taking anti-depressants, I suppose."

With his fears being realized, Subaru closed his eyes as he uttered "So… You already knew?"

"The moment I inquired about this bottle, your mom told me your history with these pills, I suppose." Beatrice explained, and as her hand softly went across his cheek, she added almost pleadingly "Subaru, please tell me, are you depressed, I wonder?"

With the truth getting caught in his throat, Subaru answered in a small voice "That's not something I can just say out loud."

"Is it possible for you to communicate it to me then, I wonder?"

Looking straight up at his wife, Subaru couldn't help but think her face looked incredibly strange from this angle. Her smile was no longer present as she looked down at him, her gaze awfully soft yet expectant.

Replying to his wife's insistence, Subaru shut his eyes tightly as her answered her with a nod of his head. Opening his eyes once again, Subaru felt a torrent of relief to find the same expression on Beatrice's angellike face.

"I was worried you were going to cry." Subaru said honestly.

Still gazing intently down at Subaru, Beatrice replied "That movie from earlier already drained all my tears away. I fear I wouldn't be able to cry even if you told me you hated me, I suppose."

"Idiot. As if I could bring myself to say that." Subaru reprimanded with his face turning stern.

"I wonder…" Beatrice murmured with a look of true skepticism on her face, and after shaking away those thoughts, she offered "You can talk to me about it, you know. No matter how uncool and desperate you sound, I will accept you. I will accept everything about you, I suppose."

After letting out a dry chuckle, Subaru shook his head "You're right about it sounding uncool. If I talked about it, I'd feel like I'm a cringy, overemotional teenager who just got dumped after a three-week relationship. Wow, I think I made a lot of enemies just now."

"Subaru." Beatrice whispered his name angelically.

"YOU are a cringy, overemotional teenage, I suppose." Beatrice pointed out as she went on to say "It's just you and your lovely wife present, so you don't need to worry about appearances."

"Low blow. Well, if you're going to be that persistent about it, I think I'll go ahead and show you my unsightly side."

After giving himself a few seconds to prepare himself, Subaru let out a long sigh and tightly shut his eyes once again. This was a side of him that he'd rather not show anyone; however, he knew he wouldn't regret telling Beatrice.

After all, their relationship was built on overwhelming, suffocating honesty.

"Beatrice, before I came here and met all of you, I was depressed. I was too afraid to go to school, so I shut myself in my room all day every day. The medicine helped me cope, but when I came to this world, I felt like a whole new me. I told myself that didn't need happiness from a bottle anymore, but…"

Biting down on his lower lip, Subaru tried desperately to hold back his tears; however, he couldn't stop them from trailing down to Beatrice's lap.

"About a month ago, during that week off that Roswaal gave me, Rem, and Ram, I don't know why, but I went back to being my old depressed self. It's pathetic, I feel so god damn pathetic, but it feels like such a chore to even get out of bed! And the worst part… The worst part of it all is that I don't know why I'm feeling this way!"

Slamming his fist against the bed, Subaru silent tears turned into sobs as he continued to cry out.

"I have you, and you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me! I mean that from the bottom of my heart! I've met so many quirky and wonderful people! I have a stable job and I live in a mansion! Compared to how I was a year ago, I might as well have it all, but it feels like something's not right! It feels like something is missing, but I don't know what!"

Once Subaru started to calm down, the boy bitterly smiled "Throwing a tantrum over something as baseless as that. Am I pathetic or what?"

Lightly pinching her husband's cheek, Beatrice comforted "You're not wrong to be feeling this way, and I'll blast anyone who disagrees, I suppose."

"Will you blast me if I disagree with you?"

As she tenderly wiped the boy's tears away, Beatrice softly smiled down at him "You're a special exception. I'll simply smother you with affection until you see things my way, I suppose."

"You really are a cruel wife." Subaru couldn't suppress a dry laugh.

"You were supposed to say 'captivating' and 'attractive', and you were supposed to remark about how you just fell in love with me all over again, I suppose." Beatrice lectured with an adorable pout on her face.

Once her cheeks returned to normal, Beatrice's expression turned bitter as she stated her true feelings "Subaru, I will always remain by your side. Even if no one else understand how much you've sacrificed to keep us safe, I understand. You… You really have done a lot for us. You deserve all the happiness in the world, so why…"

"Why does it have to be like this, I wonder?" Beatrice finished with fat tears rolling down her face.

Feeling something wet crash against his cheeks, Subaru opened his eyes and saw his wife's tear-filled face.

"Beako..?"

Hastily wiping off her face, Beatrice insisted "Subaru, let me talk to Roswaal about giving you some time off, I su-"

"No!" Subaru interrupted with a shout as he pleaded "Please, anything but that! If I don't work, I'll go back to shutting myself in my room all over again!"

"But, then, you'll just be…" Beatrice fumbled for a solution, and when she failed to think of one, she hastily offered "Subaru, what can I do for you? If it's for you, I wouldn't mind doing just about anything, I suppose."

Not wanting the conversation to take a wrong turn, Subaru joked "That's something you should never say to a guy."

"I'm being serious, I suppose." Beatrice stated as she stared down at the boy.

Gazing up at the spirit with his eyes glazed in sadness, Subaru sighed "I know, but I really wish that you weren't."

"Subaru..?"

Since Beatrice seemed so earnest about her offer, Subaru tried prying the truth from her "If you're going to be so adamant about it, then tell me what you're hiding from me."

"…"

Beatrice's eyes widened from shock as her mouth hung open. The spirit couldn't bring herself to say anything as she stared dumbfoundedly at the boy.

"You said that I'm not good at hiding things, but you're just as bad."

"…"

"What's with that silence? Aren't you at least going to deny it?"

"Subaru…" Beatrice called her husband's name as if begging him to stop.

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

"…"

If things continued like this, Subaru knew he would raise his voice to his wife again, so to prevent that from happening, he left Beatrice's lap and started laying down on the bed with his back to the spirit.

Beatrice reached her hand out to Subaru; however, when her hand was just millimeters away from her husband's hair, she stopped herself. Once she finally drew her hand back, Beatrice reluctantly laid down as well as she prepared herself for another sleepless night.

As powerlessness and guilt ate away from her, Beatrice started to cry as she remembered a recent mistake that she made. _An unforgivable, unsalvageable mistake_.

Subaru wasn't the only person living in a fantasy right now. Beatrice was also running from the truth.

* * *

 **Author Notes: And here's my shameless "Happy Birthday to me!" insert. Man, it feels like in chapter 24, I led you guys to a really interesting cliffhanger, and then I proceeded to punt all of you off that cliff in this chapter. Don't worry, that cliffhanger in chapter 24 will eventually be resolved (either in the next chapter or the chapter after it).**

 **Man, this chapter is really long. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but after bringing Frederica and Petra into the story, I got a little carried away with the banter in this chapter. Naoko's cold attitude towards Petra was something that definitely wasn't planned, but I just had a stroke of inspiration and a catastrophe was born haha. I really like this chapter comedy wise, and I made sure to sprinkle some hints in here too.**

 **Please no bulli Petra.**

 **Speaking of long Fanfics, sweet baby Jesus, I just realized that this Fic is longer than all of my other Fics COMBINED. What's with this blatant favoritism?! Most of my Fanfic career (if it can be called that) has been devoted to this Fic, but I'm definitely not complaining. It's been a lot of fun and it's honestly brought me a lot of joy to write about Beako's happiness and seeing the feedback from you guys. I feel like I've leveled up a few times as a shoddy Fanfic writer during this story.**

 **Well, that's about it for now. Today really is my birthday, so I'm going to go eat some ice cream cake and get some fries at Steak and Shake, so I'll see you guys in the next update. Buh bye!**


	26. R-m

" _R*m"_

"Ah, good morning, Subaru."

After deciding to take a morning stroll, Subaru found Rem standing in the courtyard.

With all his plaguing thoughts drifting away, Subaru couldn't help but smile in return "Good morning, Rem. What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

Waving her hands frantically in front of her, Rem panicked "A-Ah, I'm not doing anything at all."

"You better not be sneaking any work in while everyone's as-" Subaru started to question; however, once he noticed what she was standing in front of, he asked "Is that a grave?"

Although she seemed reluctant to answer, Rem uttered "Yes, it is."

Fearing that he was about to step on a landmine, Subaru cautiously asked "Was it somebody you knew?"

After taking a few seconds to ponder her reply, Rem tilted her head as she answered "Not exactly. If you want to know who this grave belongs to, why don't you read it?"

With a small shake of his head, Subaru sighed "I would if I could, but this dumbass still can't read. Maybe I'll go ask Frederica about it since she's worked here in the past."

Looking down at the ground, Rem's smile faltered ever so slightly "If you do that, I'm sure that would make Frederica sad."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Subaru sighed, but right before he accepted defeat, he smiled triumphantly "Of course, Ros-chi would probably know who it is."

"Yes, but you're not really going to ask him, are you?"

Freezing up from the maid's words, Subaru couldn't help but feel like Rem was looking straight through him.

"Nah, I think I'll let this mystery go unsolved after all." Subaru conceded, and with another question coming to mind, he asked it "Still, it's pretty weird how I've never seen this grave before-"

"Did you have a fight with Lady Beatrice?" Rem interrupted as she continued to gaze at Subaru.

"Well that's one way to change the topic. Wait a second, how did you know?!" Subaru exclaimed as he went on to recall the events of last night " _Then tell me what you're hiding from me."_

With a slight tilt of her head, Rem beamed with reddened cheeks "That's easy. I know everything about you, Subaru."

For some reason, Subaru felt a chill roll down his spine at the maid's words. After regaining his composure, the boy sighed "Typical Rem response, but that still doesn't explain how you came to that conclusion so easily. Did you read my mind or something?"

With a small nod of her head, Rem revealed "Yes, it's as you said. I read your mind."

Scratching his head in fake frustration, Subaru exhaled "Geez, I wasn't aware magic could be used to read minds. Now I'm going to have to install a firewall in my brain."

After letting out a giggle, Rem pressed her hands to her blushing cheeks as she passionately went on "I also read that you love Rem very much and would always pet her head when she asked for it."

"And now you're resorting to mind-manipulation to sway my feelings?! I won't fall for your Jedi mind tricks!"

Waving her hand hypnotically in front of Subaru's face, Rem spoke "This is the Rem that you're hopelessly in love with."

"Did you just understand that reference?!"

With her fingertips to get mouth, Rem giggled "Of course, because I know everything about you."

"That doesn't explain how you know a joke from an alien planet, or maybe it does in theory, but there's no way you know everything about me!"

"Heehee." Rem giggled once again, and with her eyes returning to the boy, she added "Don't you think you should go talk to Lady Beatrice? Even if she's angry with you, there's no doubt that she'll be worried if she wakes up and you're not there."

Moving his hand through his hair, Subaru mumbled "Ah, well, things like this should really be resolved as soon as possible, but-"

"You're nervous?"

"I guess it doesn't take mind-reading powers to be able to tell that." Subaru sighed with a defeated smile.

"You should know there's no reason to be nervous. Even though it is a surprise to some, Lady Beatrice has an easy personality, so there should be no difficulty in making up with her. I bet she's eagerly expecting you to talk to her as we speak."

With his eyes widening a little bit, Subaru replied "Wow, I'm a little surprised you knew that about Beako, even though you've known her a lot longer than I have."

As if her lips reflected the morning sun's rays, Rem's smile brightened "Of course, I know that. I don't know everything, but I still know what you know."

Feeling like he finally acquired the confidence he needed, Subaru turned away "Well, if I'm not there when Beako wakes up, she'll probably freak. Thanks for listening to this indecisive guy once again."

Feeling something pushing him on the back, Subaru wondered if it was a gust of wind, but when he turned around, he saw the blue-haired maid beam at him.

"Do your best, Subaru."

Getting the final push that he needed, Subaru beamed "Yup, just leave it to me!"

With Rem's support, Subaru planned on waiting beside the bed until Beatrice wakes up; however, before he could even enter the mansion, the drill-haired loli came bursting out of the front door.

Initially, Beatrice seemed agitated with sweat trickling from her forehead as she looked around restlessly. The moment her eyes met with Subaru's, Beatrice rushed over to her husband as her drills swayed in the wind.

"Subaru!" Beatrice yelled with her arms spread open. After she jumped into the air, the spirit landed in Subaru's embrace as she wrapped her arms securely around her husband's neck.

"Don't worry me like that, I suppose!"

With a dumb smile on his face, Subaru apologized "Sorry, I just decided to bask in the morning sunlight."

"Then make sure to wake me up beforehand so I can bask with you, I suppose." Beatrice scolded as she nuzzled into the crane of Subaru's neck.

Seizing the chance in front of him, Subaru started to apologize "Beako, about last night, I'm-"

"I love you, I suppose."

Completely dumbstruck, Subaru couldn't help but chuckle "Well that sure came out of left field."

Still in her husband's embrace, Beatrice reminded "You shouldn't be surprised. As per your instruction, I was simply giving you your daily reminder, I suppose."

"'Daily reminder'? What are you-"

" _Can you remind me that you love me every day?"_

"Oh, yeah. How could I already forget about that? I really am a hopeless idiot, aren't I?"

"You'll find solace in the fact that, at the very least, you are my hopeless idiot, I suppose."

"That only makes me feel a tiny bit better, but more than anything else, it reconfirms my lingering suspicions that I'm incurably stupid."

"Even if your stupidity is incurable, my love for you is irremediable, so it's not like I care all that much how much of a buffoon you are, I suppose."

Blinking twice in surprise, a soft blush appeared on Subaru's face as he replied "Wow, that made my heart skip a beat for a second there, but then I thought of your feelings towards me as some kind of unwanted disease and that put a damper on my imagination."

Pressing her cheek against her husband's, Beatrice beamed "Idiot, who said anything about 'unwanted', I wonder?"

Overwhelmed by his wife's sweetness, Subaru exclaimed "What's with all these clever comebacks?! Have you been grinding up your Charm stat recently?! You're being disturbingly smooth right now!"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Beatrice jumped down from Subaru's embrace and explained "Wit is just another skill I've polished to make sure you stay enamored by me, I suppose."

Once her smile disappeared from her lips, Beatrice recalled "Going back to our conversation from last night, I've made a decision regarding your depression, I suppose."

As quickly as her smile vanish, it returned with a blinding radiance as poked Subaru's nose with her finger and stated triumphantly "Taking a page out of your book, I've decided that I will pester and annoy you so much that you no longer have any time to be depressed, I suppose."

Although he was initially moved by his wife, Subaru sighed "Even though that tactic was largely successful in operation 'Subaru Secures the Spirit Loli', I'm worried that you'll just annoy me until I get mad at you."

Puffing out her chest, Beatrice answered "Even if it comes to that, I'd smother you in a love so strong that you couldn't stay mad at me anymore, I suppose."

"Then we'd just be starting back at square one!"

After a small giggle, Beatrice's smile faltered a little bit as she said "I know that this is a problem you must resolve yourself; however, that doesn't mean you shouldn't involve people who care about you. You should know by now that no matter the circumstance, I…"

With his wife pausing and looking at up him expectantly, Subaru finished "'I will always remain by your side, I suppose.' Is that about right?"

With her face brightening, Beatrice teased " **Bzzt**! **Failure** , I suppose! I was going to say that I would knock down the moon for you. How could you not piece that together, I wonder?"

"Why would I ask for anything like that?! I don't want to be met with a terrible fate!"

Grabbing her husband by his hands, Beatrice snuggled her face into his chest as she giggled "Just kidding! Your answer gets full marks. I'm glad that out of everyone else, you truly know me the best, I suppose."

"It's not that hard to guess what you're going to say. I just come out with a random assortment of words and stick 'I suppose' at the end."

Looking up to see Subaru's cherry colored cheeks, Beatrice asked "Hmm? What's up, I wonder?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about- What did you just say?!"

"'What's up'. Did I perhaps pronounce it wrong? Let me try again. Wassup, I wonder?"

Covering his ears, Subaru pleaded "Stopstopstopstopstopstop, please stop! Where did you learn that slang from?!"

With her eyebrows scrunching together, Beatrice pointed out "The answer should be rather obvious, I suppose."

Trying to turn the spotlight away from him, Subaru crossed his arms and huffed "Anyways, I thought noble people like you were above speaking like that."

"I'd simply like to think that I'm above the commonsense of nobles. Besides, my slang etiquette might come in handy one day, I suppose."

"The words 'slang' and 'etiquette' cancel each other out! Are you thinking about starting a biker gang or something?! To prevent that possible future, I'm banning you speaking slang!"

"No way, I suppose." Beatrice sank to her knees in despair, and with her expression turning sour, she clicked her tongue "If you cut off my ability to speak freely, you really leave me with no choice, Tsunbaru."

"Being overly dramatic is my job." Subaru let out a sigh as he bent down, and offering Beatrice his hand, he added "Here."

Smiling from her husband's aid, Beatrice accepted Subaru's hand as he pulled her up, and right as she stood on her two feet, her husband planted a kiss on her forehead.

After retreating away from his wife, Subaru scratched his cheek as he awkwardly said "You know, Beatrice, I really do love you."

"Yes, I am aware, I suppose."

Turning to see the bright smile on Beatrice's face, a blush returned to Subaru's face as his heart started beating faster again. Once again, his wife's smile was captivating.

With her lips curving into a sly smile, Beatrice poked Subaru's strawberry-colored cheek as she teased "You're so easy, Tsunbaru."

"W-Wha-" Subaru was speechless and felt like he lost a part of himself. In terms of teasing, Subaru had unquestionably been the dominant one thus far as he teased the spirit on a daily basis; however, their roles have just been reversed.

It was at this moment Subaru realized that he's been completely, utterly, and unquestionably defeated. It wasn't a stretch to say that this was Subaru's most humiliating defeat yet. His wife's flawless victory was sure to haunt him until he bested her.

" _I may have to get Ram's help for this._ " Subaru started plotting his revenge against Beatrice.

Although she was about to call out Subaru for brooding, Beatrice instead asked "Subaru, do you think we could visit the grocery store today? It's a place that I've been wanting to visit for a while now. Oh, and if you're concerned about breakfast, we could stop by WcDonald's on the way back, I suppose."

Resting his hands behind his head, Subaru answered "Mm, sure. I can't think of a good reason to refuse, and I guess I should reward your adventurous spirit."

"I love your easy personality, I suppose." Beatrice smiled up at the boy.

"I was actually thinking the same thing about you." Subaru grinned back at his wife.

"Subaru, are you and Lady Beatrice going somewhere?"

Turning around to see the blue-haired maid, Subaru replied "Yeah, we're thinking about going grocery shopping."

With a smile nobody could say no to, Rem asked "May I join you two?"

Looking down at his sour-faced wife, Subaru asked for permission "Is it cool with you, Beako?"

After a long sigh, Beatrice conceded "Even if I protest, you'll bring her along anyways, I suppose."

"And with Beako's half-assed consent, we're off!" Subaru cheered with his fist in the air, and realizing he was in his butler attire, he added "Oh yeah. Rem, can you tell the others that we're going out to have lunch? I have to change real quick."

"U-Umm, wait, Subaru-"

As if not hearing the maid's nervous reply, Subaru dashed back to his room to get changed.

Regrouping with Beatrice and Rem, Subaru pointed at the maid's tracksuit "How did you get changed and get back here before I did?!"

Scratching her cheek, Rem answered bashfully "I was just excited is all."

Motioning towards the door, Subaru said "Well, Beako, I'll let you do the honors."

"Hmpf, do you know anyone else that could perform this miracle, I wonder?"

After arriving in his bedroom, Subaru looked around the house for his mother only to realize that she was nowhere to be seen.

As he pondered his mom's absence, Subaru recalled "Dad did say something about mom looking for a job."

Standing in front of the door to the garage, Subaru clasped his hands in prayer and then proceeded to open the door dramatically.

Finding the car in it's usually spot, Subaru cheered "Jackpot! My dad took the bus to work today! I finally get to drive!"

"Subaru, are you sure you're allowed to take your father's car?" Rem asked worriedly.

With a vigorous nod of his head, Subaru beamed "Yup. Dad said that I could take it as long as he wasn't using it."

Tugging on the hem of Subaru's shirt to get his attention, Beatrice asked worriedly "Subaru, while I trust you and I'm honestly not afraid of putting my life into your somewhat dependable hands, are you sure we will arrive to our destination without casualty, I wonder?"

"Do you trust me or not?! I've already driven you around once before, remember?!"

Once everyone took their seats in the car and put on their seat belts, Subaru drove out the garage and onto the road.

Flipping through radio stations, Subaru finally found a song that he liked as he started to sing "Uh oh, it looks like this station is playing my jam! ' **Is someone getting the best, the best, the** -'"

"That's enough of that nonsense, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted as she changed the station.

With his delight being derailed, Subaru asked in a low voice "Beako, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm changing the radio to find something that matches my own tastes, I suppose."

"I get that. What I'm asking is why are you changing the radio when the driver should be the one to have dibs on it?! You brought my phone along and you have earbuds, so-"

"La. La la la." Beatrice sang happily to the song that came on.

"What's with this creepy music?" Subaru asked uneasily. Although the sight of Beatrice singing along to a song tugged on his heartstrings, Subaru changed the radio back and started to sing "' **Has someone taken your faith-"**

Once again changing the radio, Beatrice sung along "'La, la, la, la, la, la, la.'"

During the entire car ride to the grocery store, the radio didn't remain on one station for longer than ten seconds.

Once they arrived at the store, Subaru looked down at his restless wife and asked "So, did you want to come here for anything in particular?"

With her eyes scanning her surroundings, Beatrice replied "Well, there is a certain reason why I wanted to come here. You will understand what I mean soon enough, I suppose."

With her hands pressed against the freezer, Rem asked "Subaru, if you don't mind, do you think we could get some ice cream for my big sister? It's her day off and I'm sure she would love it."

Although the thought of gifting something to the cold maid made the boy visibly flinch, Subaru reasoned " _I guess I should get something for Ram so I have something to bargain with when I ask her for help later."_

After placing the ice cream in the cart, Subaru asked "You want anything, Rem? If it's for you, I wouldn't mind splurging a bit."

"Save those lines for me, I suppose!" Beatrice pouted with her arms crossed.

With a small shake of her head, Rem declined "No, I'm fine. I'm happy as long as big sister is happy."

"You shouldn't let someone else define your happiness… What the hell did I just say?! A married guy shouldn't say things like that! Beako, forgive me!"

Although not understanding her husband's outburst, Beatrice opened up her arms as she huffed "H-Hmpf, if you want my forgiveness, then I wouldn't mind it at all if your showered me in hugs and affection, I suppose."

Turning back to the cart, Subaru went back to browsing "And with those kind words, I've been forgiven. Let's move along!"

"I've been swindled, I suppose!"

While in line at checkout, Subaru's eyebrows twitched as he looked down at the cart "So, in the end, all we got was ice cream, cookies, mayonnaise, and a chocolate bar."

With dissatisfaction written on her face, Beatrice sulked "If you would've listened to me, our meager shopping cart would look a lot fuller, I suppose."

"If you had it your way, we'd end up buying half of the things in the store."

Once it was Subaru's turn to check out, he approached the store clerk; although…

"Hello, did you find everything alright?"

For whatever reason, the store clerk's face bothered Subaru who started to sweat nervously.

"Y-Yeah, excuse the lackluster purchase."

"No need to worry. After all, this means less work for me." The store clerk said as she scanned the four items.

Once the items had been paid for, the store clerk beamed "Thank you very much. Have a nice day."

Watching as Subaru started walking away, Beatrice asked "Subaru, aren't you going to say anything to your mother, I wonder?"

"You mean that really was my mom all along?!" Subaru exclaimed as he turned right back around.

With a satisfied grin, Naoko chuckled "Fufufu. If I can fool my own son into thinking I'm just an ordinary store clerk, I think I must be getting the hang of this job."

"I somehow don't have a retort for that." Subaru sighed in defeat, and messing up his own hair, he recalled "I vaguely remember dad saying something about you getting a job, but I didn't think you would apply to a position involving so much customer interaction."

"Kenichi sometimes says that my social skills need improving, and while I still don't quite understand what he meant, I've decided to evolve from a Metapod and become a social Butterfree."

Clutching his head from bad memories, Subaru exclaimed "Just say social butterfly! If you try to reference Pokemon when socializing with others, you'll only be shunned. Trust me, I've tried!"

"Excuse me, miss, could you help me find something?"

Turning to see an elderly gentleman asking her for assistance, Naoko glared at him "Huh? What do you want?"

Clearly shaken by the store clerk, the elderly gentleman asked "O-Oh, well, I was just wondering where your plastic cups are. My granddaughter's birthday is coming up and-"

"Didn't you read the sign? It's in aisle twelve with the party supplies." Naoko interrupted as she scratched the side of her head.

"O-Oh…" The elderly gentleman uttered as he turned away, never to be seen again by Naoko.

With a triumphant nod of her head, Naoko smiled "Another customer helped. That should earn me a few points."

Dumbstruck by the scene he just witnessed, Subaru yelled "Mom, how have you not been fired yet?!"

"E-Ehh?"

Seeing the puzzled expression on Naoko's face, Beatrice defended her "Subaru, I cannot ignore those harsh words. Explain what Naoko did wrong, I suppose."

Frustrated to no end, Subaru let out a long sigh "Ah, right. You're a socially inept butterfly too. Rem, can you back me up here?"

Although seemingly a little confused, Naoko finally realized "Oh, Rem's with you, Subaru?"

With his irritation peaking, Subaru snapped "She's been here this entire time! I can understand not seeing Beako because she's short, but how could you not notice Rem?!"

Right before Beatrice could verbalize her retort, Naoko gasped "Wait, is Beatrice here too?!"

"You are the worst cashier in the world!"

"I suddenly regret going out of my way to visit you, I suppose!"

After a small giggle, Naoko finally greeted the two girls "Hi Rem, hi Beatrice."

While a sulking Beatrice remained bitterly silent, Rem beamed "Good morning, Naoko."

"It's actually in the afternoon here." Subaru reminded the smiling maid.

"Oh, right, how clumsy of me." Rem giggled as a light blush rose to her cheeks.

As another customer entered her line, Naoko asked "Subaru, can you stay for ten more minutes? My shift is about to end, so I was hoping you could drive me home."

Not wanting to distract his mother while she was working, Subaru decided to wait outside for her. Once Naoko finished with work for the day, the group left from the store.

While driving home, Subaru mentioned to his mother "We're getting WcDonald's on the way home."

As her lips curved into a childish smile, Naoko hugged her son from behind the driver's seat "You know just what to say to make mother happy."

Still sulking about being unnoticed earlier, Beatrice puffed her cheeks "Hmpf, it was my idea, I suppose."

Watching as Beatrice pouted from the passenger seat, Subaru replied "Why are you acting so smug about it? It doesn't take a genius to recommend getting fast food on the way home."

Starting to lean left and right over and over again, Naoko cheered "WcDonald's! WcDonald's!"

Once Beatrice and Rem joined his mother in her cheering, Subaru complained "Am I driving a car filled with eight-year olds?! I can't believe one of them is an ancient spirit and another one is my mother!"

With her head peeking out behind the driver's seat, Rem asked "And where do I fit in all of this, Subaru?"

"You're simply a tourist that doesn't know better, so I can't complain about you. Well, what are you guys going to order anyway?"

"It's a secret." "It's a secret, I suppose." Naoko and Beatrice answered in unison.

With an embarrassed smile on her face, Rem said "I'm actually not that hungry right now. I was planning on skipping breakfast in the first place."

"Great…" Subaru sighed as he wondered how Beatrice and Naoko will surprise him once they get there.

After pulling into the WcDonald's drive thru, Subaru started with "I think I'll just take your number two. Well, Beako, tell the friendly employee what you want."

With her arms crossed, Beatrice raised her voice so the worker could hear "Hmpf, I will take an ice cream cone, four cookies, and a WcFlurry, I sup-"

Putting the car in park, Subaru yanked on Beatrice's drills "I really can't take my eyes off you without you developing horrible habits!"

"Nyaagh! It's fast food either way, so why does it matter what I get, I wonder?!" Beatrice screamed back.

"I'm telling you, it's-" Subaru was in the middle of scolding; however, once he realized he was making a scene in public, he gave in "Mom, what do you want?"

With a dumb smile still plastered to her face, Naoko explained "I want a kid's meal. They're giving out Pokémon toys right now, so I'm hoping I can get Butterfree as a good luck charm."

With tears streaming down his face, Subaru choked out "And a kid's meal for my mom please. She wants the purple toy with her meal if you can."

Once Subaru got the food and returned home, he watched as his wife ate the absurd number of sweets and watched his mother admire her kid's toy.

"Rem, please never leave me alone with these people."

"Of course. I was never planning to leave your side to begin with. I truly mean that."

Finally remembering something important, Naoko recalled "You know, Subaru, WcDonald's has recently started serving breakfast all day now."

"Huh?! When did they start doing that?!" Subaru shouted, frustrated from the missed opportunity.

Amused by the look of disbelief on Subaru's face, Naoko's lips curved into a brilliant smile "You really are dense sometimes, Subaru."

" _You really are dense sometimes, Subaru._ "

And with his mother's words piercing straight through him, Subaru collapsed into a state of despondency that lasted the rest of the meal.

Watching as they got up to leave, Naoko brought up "Next week, me and Kenichi are going to a carnival if any of you are interested. There's going to be fireworks too."

Tugging on Subaru's jacket, a curious Rem asked "Subaru, what are fireworks?"

With his mood significantly improved, Subaru explained "Fireworks are the most beautiful explosions you'll ever see. They light up the night sky with a wide assortment of colors."

Adding to her husband's explanation, Beatrice said "From what I understand, they are also irritatingly loud; however, I will put up with them if Subaru goes, I suppose."

Pulling Beatrice into a tight embrace, Subaru chuckled "I bet you really want to go see them too."

"W-Well, they may have piqued my interest, I suppose."

Mussing up the spirit's hair, Subaru beamed "You're so honest these days. It kind of makes me miss the old Tsunderko."

Although not resisting Subaru messing with her hair, Beatrice protested "S-Stop giving me so many bizarre nicknames! If you try calling out to me using another made up name, I'll run away, I suppose!"

Feeling someone tugging on him, Subaru looked over at Rem who seemed to be anticipating something. Subaru also noticed that her head was slightly tilted his way; however, before he could pet her, Rem beamed "I'm looking forward to the fireworks too, Subaru."

Realizing that he must take Rem to see them at all cost, Subaru thought of the eccentric mansion owner "Guess I have to ask Ros-chi for another favor then. Well, he'll probably end up agreeing anyways. No matter how much he rubs me the wrong way, he only turns me down when I ask for a pay raise."

After promising his mother that he will attend the festival, Subaru and company returned to the mansion; however, the moment they stepped through the doorway-

"Barusu." Subaru heard his pet name spoken in a cold, deathly voice.

Right as Subaru turned around, he was grabbed by the collar and was face-to-face with the pink-haired maid. With her gritted teeth, messy hair, and a scowl on her face, Ram stared directly into the boy's petrified face.

"Where have you been?" Ram demanded with a fire burning in her eyes.

Never knowing how to deal with Ram when she's angry, Subaru blindly defended himself "W-What are you so mad about? We just went shopping real quick."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone? Much to my dismay, my day off hinges on your willingness to work. If you disappear without saying a word, my much needed and deserved rest would be put in jeopardy."

Trying to calm her furious sister, Rem tried explaining "W-Wait a second, big sister. This is just-"

"Did Rem not inform you of our departure, I wonder?" Beatrice interrupted with gentleness in her voice.

After taking a few seconds to make sense of Beatrice's words, Ram finally recalled "Oh, so that's what she was talking about. I vaguely remember her telling me that she was going out, but the moment she mentioned Barusu's name, my body must have shut down and gone back to sleep as a defense mechanism."

"A defense mechanism for what?!" Subaru exclaimed, and seeing the anger on Ram's face start to vanish, he asked nervously "If I'm off the hook, do you think you could let go of me now?"

After a short snort of her nose, Ram released the boy as she scolded "You rely on my little sister too much, Barusu. If you were going out on my day off, you should really tell me in person. I won't bite."

Trying to quell the tense atmosphere between the two, Rem proposed "Subaru, could you do big sister's hair for me?"

Clearly not expecting her request, Subaru exclaimed "Another request out of left field?! Why don't you do it?"

Tracing the air with her finger, Rem smiled "Because I'm taking a break from work, and out of the four of us here, you're the only one who's supposed to be working right now."

"E-Even if you say that, Ram would probably kill me if I touched even a single hair on her head."

Tapping her foot on the ground repeated, Ram asked impatiently "Barusu, are you going to brush my hair or not?"

"Why are you being reasonable all of a sudden?! I don't want your consent!"

After a heavy sigh, Ram glared at Subaru "Personally, I'd rather die than have you touch my hair, but I have no choice. I can't bother Rem with it nor can I be bothered to do it myself. Regrettably, you're only option available to me."

Still trying to wiggle his way out of this situation, Subaru reasoned "Isn't today your day off anyways? Just leave your bedhead as it is."

With a slight shiver down her spine from the thought, Ram explained "Even if I feel compelled to agree with you, I'm afraid this appearance won't do. If Master Roswaal saw me like this, I fear the shame would be so bad that it would kill me."

With the straightest face he could achieve, Subaru pointed behind Ram "Hmm? But he's standing right behind you?"

"Huu?!" Ram swallowed a bunch of air as her eyes widened in shock. With one hand trying to tidy up her hair and another to cover up her reddening left cheek, it was obvious to everyone there that Ram was panicking.

As she slowly turned around, Ram spoke in a small voice "M-Master Roswaal, please forgive-"

Of course, nobody was standing behind Ram which caused her to go speechless.

Unable to contain his trembling body anymore, Subaru hunched over as he laughter echoed throughout the halls. This was without a doubt the highlight of his pranking career. The weight of his losses at the hands of the maid seemed to melt away into nothingness.

With the corners of her lips trembling and forming a not so hidden smile, Beatrice covered her mouth as she hunched over in an attempt to contain her laughter. After all, she too has suffered at the hands of the pink-haired maid.

Once his laughter finally started to die down, Subaru smirked at the maid's back "I can't believe you fell for such a simple trick. Ros-chi really is your weakness."

For a few seconds, Ram's shoulders trembled violently; however, once they stopped shaking, she straightened out her back as she turned around to look at Subaru.

"Okay, I'm sorry, please forgive me." Subaru immediately halted his laughter once he felt his life being threatened. The empty look in Ram's eyes reminded the boy of a yandere.

Staring intently at the nervous boy, Ram commanded "Barusu, you will brush my hair."

"… Yes ma'am."

Once it had finally been agreed upon, Subaru said to his wife "I'm kind of surprised you didn't reject the idea."

"I was honestly considering rendering you incapable of performing such a simple task; however, Rem was the one who suggested it, so it would be rude of me to interfere. You'll just have to start combing my hair on a daily basis to make it up to me, I suppose."

Suddenly feeling boxed in by the two girls, Subaru hugged himself as he exclaimed "'Rendering me incapable'?! Why do you always default to violence when you're jealous, you damn tsundere?! And why are you showing so much consideration for Rem?!"

With her jealousy peaking, Beatrice stormed off "Hmpf, just do her hair and be done with it, but I won't be there to observe, I suppose!"

Suddenly filled with regret, Subaru pleaded "W-Wait! Don't leave me alone with… Well, at least Rem is still- Where did she go?!"

"She snuck away while you were talking to Lady Beatrice." Ram explained with a straight face, and seeing the boy's frightened expression, her lips curved into a sinister smile.

Faltering under the maid's smile, Subaru uttered "I-I think I need an adult."

With her smile turning slightly smug, Ram boasted "You're in luck then, because I happen to be an adult."

"Not by Japan's standards you're not!"

"But we're currently in the Kingdom of Lugnica, are we not?"

Once again beaten by the maid's logic, Subaru sighed "Let's just get this over with, for both of our sakes."

Once Ram led him into her room, the maid sat down on her bed as Subaru slowly combed her hair from behind.

With the silence in the air killing him, Subaru started casual conversation "I've been meaning to ask; do you and Frederica have a history together? You seem even colder to her than you are with me."

With her gentle expression replaced by a scowl, Ram explained "For whatever reason, Fred has always been adamant about turning me into her little sister. While Rem is already my little sister and with Lady Beatrice being so indifferent, I understand her options were limited; however, Lady Emilia must be an easy target for her, so I don't understand why she's so set on me. It's quite vexing."

Starting to get the picture, Subaru recalled "Ah, I remember. Two nights ago, you made such a disgusted face when Frederica asked you to be her little sister. Seems almost like a comedy gag that you two routinely perform."

"I don't want to hear that from this mansion's jester. By the way, your daily comedy routine is starting to go stale."

"What?! Impossible! I thought my otherworldly shenanigans were still fresh!"

With the senior maid still in her mind, Ram continued "Fred has always been a little lonely since her little brother isn't around, so she tries to make a little sister out of me. Of course, she isn't replacing him. She's just trying to expand her idea of a family ever so slightly to quell her loneliness. I guess I'm not too different from her."

For a moment, Subaru froze at the maid's words. To his understanding, Rem and Ram were the only surviving members of a demon clan. To lose all of that…

Forgetting to comb the maid's hair for a second, Subaru remarked "This mansion really is a gathering place for tragic individuals, isn't it? Well, besides me anyways."

Closing her eyes, Ram pointed out "What are you talking about? You're the single most tragic person to ever disgrace this world."

"Why are you treating my existence like a curse?! I've done good things too, you know!"

"Such as?"

"Well, I'm combing your hair, aren't I? That's one good deed. Oh! I've also introduced this world to mayonnaise, so that'll earn me a few solid charity points!"

"I don't see how reinventing your favorite condiment just to suit your own tastes helps anyone. You're being arrogant."

Somehow refreshed by Ram's verbal poison, Subaru finished brushing her hair "I don't know if I can compare to Rem, but your hair's done now, so I'll be going."

Fiercely grabbing the boy by the wrist, Ram demanded "Wait just a moment. I just had an idea that benefits both of us. As a butler, it's your job to entertain guests, and I can be considered a guest with it being my day off. If you spend some more time with me under the premise of amusing me, you could get away with goofing off just a little longer."

"As the person who taught me the basics of being a butler, hearing you say all that almost brings me to tears. Okay, but if this is supposed to benefit both of us, what do you get out of it?"

Seeing Ram's lips curve into a small smile, Subaru took a step back "I don't know what sinister scheme you just came up with, but it won't work! I can't let my winning streak be broken now that I've gotten my first victory!"

"You could hardly call it a spree if that's the case."

After vigorously scratching his head in paranoia, Subaru finally consented "Alright, but I'm going to get something real quick."

As quickly as he left, Subaru returned from the icebox which prompted Ram to ask "What's up, Barusu?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging in- What the heck did you just say?!"

"What's up, Barusu?" Ram repeated with the same straight face.

"Don't say it again! It freaks me out knowing that slang from my hometown is leaking in here! What's this intense sense of Déjà vu I'm experiencing?"

Pushing those mad thoughts away, Subaru tried proposing his idea "Anyways, I wanted to ask a favor of you and I brought some ice cream as a bargaining chip. You see-"

"I refuse." Ram interrupted as she glared at the boy.

"Flat out rejection!"

With a genuinely tired expression on her face, Ram explained "Barusu, need I remind you that it's my day off, so I can't be bothered with any trifles that you want my help with."

"It's not about chores, it's about getting back at Beako."

"That gives me even more reason to refuse. If I assist you in teasing your wife, Lady Beatrice will surely plot some sort of revenge scheme against me. She has, or rather, she's gained a mischievous side from your influence."

Still remembering the day he met her, Subaru chuckled "Beako's always been mischievous. Did you know that she played the infinite hallway trick on me the first time I woke up in this mansion? Anyways, you don't have to be afraid of her little plots to get back at you. It's just how dishonest people like her show love."

Taking advantage of his explanation, Ram smirked "So, when you tried getting revenge on me twice in the past, I can take those instances as expressions of your love for me?"

"Well this conversation took a gross turn!" Subaru flinched as he took a step away from the maid.

Somehow amused by the boy's reaction, Ram continued to tease "You and Lady Beatrice really are disturbingly similar. While your words are sometimes dishonest, the truth is always clearly written on your face."

"Why are you and Beako so insistent on treating me like a tsundere?! I'm the kind of guy that wears my heart on my sleeve!"

"Fine words from someone who needed me to show who your heart desires."

"What are you… Oh, you mean when I was agonizing over Emilia and Beako. I still owe you a great debt, don't I?"

"As I've already said, you've paid off your debt to me in full; however, if you're feeling charitable, I will accept that ice cream as payment for the interest that built up."

"So, you were just trying to guilt trip me into giving this to you? Well, I was honestly going to give it to you anyways, so here."

"Even I have to admit that this ice cream stuff is addicting. You have my-" Ram was about to thank Subaru; however, once she noticed the color of the ice cream, she went speechless.

Scratching his cheek playfully, Subaru explained "Well, I kind of thought that you would like strawberry flavored."

"Honestly, you're so simpleminded that it's worse than childish. I don't know what strawberry tastes like, but if it's not to my liking, I expect you to make it up to me in kind." Ram was in the middle of berating the boy when she had a sudden thought "Oh, and could go fetch me your gaming device?"

Still bearing a certain trauma from the past, Subaru asked worriedly "W-Why do you want it?"

"Occasionally, Lady Beatrice askes me to play those games with her. Apparently, my aptitude for them was the greatest out of the other residents, so she enjoyed playing with me. While it's troublesome, entertaining guests is one of a maid's responsibilities, as you now know."

"Y-You know, I never imagined playing video games with a Great Spirit would become a responsibility for a maid in this mansion. Wait a second, so you get to slack off and play games whenever Beako asks for it?!"

"While I admit it might as well be a leisurely activity when compared to some of the tedious everyday tasks we perform, Lady Beatrice is unrelenting and expects me too much out of me. She often scolds me for not taking advantage of type resistances and strengths, despite my inability to understand the language, and for not executing what she calls 'true combos'."

With the image of his wife becoming more corrupt in his head, Subaru sighed "I've created a monster. I'm sure she's left a bad taste in your mouth when it comes to gaming."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just wish to borrow your gaming device so I can discover a way to one-up her the next time we duel."

"Ram, you're a little mischievous yourself."

Subaru had just found the one way that he and Ram could join together to overthrow Beatrice, and it all came down to video games. If Subaru taught Ram how to beat Beatrice, he had no doubt that his wife would be shaken by the loss.

It was a small victory, sure, but for Beatrice to lose in a monster battle to someone in the mansion would devastate her.

Once he returned to the maid with his 3DS in hand, Subaru uttered "I… I still haven't forgotten what you did to Polka-dot-"

"There's that name again."

Hardening his resolve, Subaru stated with confidence "However, I have decided to forgive you, and so I'm going to show you the ace you need to beat Beako."

"As expected of Barusu. You'll even do my bidding when vengeance is on the line."

Sitting next to Ram on the bed, Subaru leaned his device closer to the maid for her to see "You see this monster here? He'll be your ace to beat Beako. I just have to give him his unique move and **BOOM** , he's overpowered. This lets him transform during battle."

"If I recall correctly, Lady Beatrice always transforms one of her monsters during battle."

"And I bet she didn't bother to explain that mechanic to you, but if Beako is fighting dirty, then you just have to fight filthily."

Watching as Subaru rapidly tapped on the buttons, Ram commented "You truly are only reliable in meaningless situations like these. So, what is so special about this monster?"

"For starters, this monster's name is Ray-"

-Five minutes later-

"And that's basically all you have to do to win."

"Seems simple enough; although, a method like this seems to contradict Lady Beatrice's vision of this game requiring strategy and anticipating your opponent."

"Well, this game does take advantage of mind games and whatnot, just as long as this monster isn't in play. I would've shown you a creative way to beat Beako if you could understand the language, but this is the most surefire way to win any match."

"Maybe I'll teach you about **FEAR** and the truant trap later on. It'll probably piss Beako off so much." Subaru couldn't stop himself from chuckling with glee.

With her eyebrows furrowing in disgust, Ram sighed "Listening to you prattle on about this childish game will surely give me no shortage of headaches; however, I may be inclined to hear you out if you want someone to talk to."

"Huh?" Subaru recognized Ram's offer as a tsundere's display of affection; however, this was Ram, the antithesis of affection for anyone who's not her little sister or Roswaal.

Noticing the boy's seemingly disturbed reaction, Ram sighed "What is it?"

Suddenly remembering her disturbing kind words from yesterday, Subaru asked "Ram, are you really okay?"

With her face starting to tense ever so slightly, Ram asked "If I said I was, would you believe me?"

Once she got a nod from the boy, Ram stated "While I don't understand why you would ask me such a thing, I am fine."

"Liar." Subaru accused without hesitation.

With Subaru's quick reaction being almost comical, Ram smiled "Didn't you just say you would believe me?"

Unfazed by her out of place smile, Subaru explained simply "I was lying too."

"Then, from one liar to another, would you-" Ram was in the middle of saying; however, she went silent once she realized her mistake.

"So, you admit that you're lying?"

With her face turning into a scowl, Ram bit her thumb as she cursed herself "How careless of me. To be tricked by the likes of you is the ultimate level of embarrassment."

"I'm a little surprised I managed to trick you, but I think that goes to show just how perilous your situation must be."

"'Perilous'? No need to be so dramatic, Subaru, it's not-"

"'Subaru?'"

Watching as the maid's expression continued to collapse, Subaru became skeptical "Are you really Ram?"

After taking a moment to collect herself, Ram answered with confidence "Of course I am. Who else could I possibly be?"

Still doubtful of the person beside him, Subaru pointed out "That's something a faker would say."

"If that's the case, what would someone who's genuine say?"

Having enough of the logical war, Subaru walked towards the doorway and said "Well, if you don't want to talk about what's troubling you, that's fine. As we agreed upon, I'll work both of our shares today so that you can rest. So, eat up that ice cream and make sure to sleep in. That's my advice to you as an ex- **NEET**."

Once Subaru closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall. Once he slowly fell to the floor, the boy mentally screamed " _I can't believe it! That Ram was an imposter all along!"_

Trying to ascertain the puzzle pieces in his head, Subaru tried rationalizing " _Wait a second, let's calm down a bit. I might be jumping the gun here, but let's just say that person isn't actually Ram, but an imposter. Is there anyone else in the entire world that looks like-_ "

Jumping up from the floor, Subaru yelled out "It's Rem! Rem! Rem has been going around pretending to be her sister! She must've dyed her hair or something! It all fits!"

Feeling like he was so close to solving this mystery, Subaru exclaimed "Now that I think about it, have I seen Rem and Ram together in the same room at all these past few days?!"

"…Yeah, they were together this morning when Ram almost strangled me to death." Subaru's head drooped a little as he went on to curse "Dang! I thought I had a huge lead there too. Well, if there's one person who knows most of what's happening in this mansion, it's probably the owner himself. Time to bother Ros-chi for clues about Ram."

Once he arrived at the mage's door, Subaru knocked "Hey, Roswaal, can I come in for a second?"

"Suuuure thing, Subaru."

Once Subaru opened the door, he was about to start the conversation with the mansion owner; however-

With a wide grin plastered to his face, Roswaal greeted "Whassuuuuup, Subaru?"

"Aaaaand I'm done here."

Without hesitation, Subaru left the room as quickly as he came. Dealing with Roswaal was hard enough as it is, but throw in that gag and Subaru had exceeded his Ros-chi capacity today.

"Well, Ros-chi is out, so who should I go to next?"

Subaru still wanted to interrogate someone about Ram; however, who would answer in a way he could trust?

The answer was obvious. 'She' would either tell him the truth or lie to him in such an obvious way that it was adorably pathetic.

"Hey, Emilia-tan, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Oh, hey, Suba- I mean, what's up, Subaru?"

Recoiling from the half-elf's forced greeting, Subaru exclaimed "Is Beako holding a grudge against me?! Actually, that's not important right now. Emilia, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, you can ask me anything, but Beatrice has asked for me to remain silent on some things. Aw, shoot, I shouldn't have said that! Subaru, you dummy, you forced me to say that!"

"Whoa, whoa! Emilia-tan's persecution complex is kicking in again! I wasn't going to ask about Beako; although, now I know that she's scheming behinds the scenes again. Do her grand plans to annoy me go farther than telling everyone to greet me with otherworldly slang?!"

Realizing that he got a little carried away, Subaru let out an "ahem" before continuing "Anyways, I wanted to ask about Ram. Don't you think she's been acting weird lately? You even pointed out that she was acting a lot nicer."

Feeling a little embarrassed from being put on the spot, Emilia tired answering "W-Well, it's true that I said she was acting nicer, but I didn't say that she was weird! You're the one who said that, Subaru, not me!"

"Emilia-tan's persecution complex is in full swing today!" Subaru exclaimed before going on to clarify "Okay, so I wouldn't say that Ram is being weird… Okay, maybe it is weird, but that's not what I'm trying to ask. I just wanted to know if anything happened to her recently."

"H-Has anything happened to Ram recently? N-No, there's nothing that I can think of." Emilia answered shakily as the corners of her mouth seemed to tremble a little bit.

With his EMT radar starting to sound off in his head, Subaru clarified "So, Ram is okay then? There's nothing to worry about?"

"Ram… Y-Yes, she's doing just fine."

Just as he expected, Emilia's face gave the real answer away.

Remembering his earlier conversation with Rem, Subaru went on to ask "Okay, then how about that grave outside. That's not related to Ram, right?"

Clearly disturbed by Subaru's question, Emilia almost shouted from shock "H-Huh? Subaru, you know about that?"

With his EMT radar beeping even louder in his brain, Subaru went on "It's kind of hard to miss. So, is it related to Ram?"

"O-Of course it's not!"

Subaru couldn't tell whether Emilia was still nervous about his knowledge of the grave, but her answer was absurdly shaky. In fact, it almost sounded like she was trying too hard to deny it.

After taking some time to calm her breathing, Emilia asked "Subaru, why are you asking me all these bizarre questions?"

"That's… actually a good question." Subaru looked down at his trembling hands as he went on "I mean, she's been acting a little strange lately, right?"

"Even if she's acting nicer, why does that make you suspicious of Ram all of a sudden?"

" _But Ram's not who_ …" Subaru derailed that thought as he went on to say "Well, it is Ram we're talking about here."

Seeing the biggest hole in Subaru's logic, Emilia pointed out "And how would Ram being nicer be connected to the grave that's outside?"

"I… I don't know." Subaru finally realized that he wasn't even making any sense to himself. All the leaps in logic he made until now finally caught up with him as he wondered " _What the hell am I doing?"_

It wasn't because of some gut feeling or premonition. Subaru somehow knew that something had happened to Ram, and it involves the grave outside. This was an unshakable fact to him, despite not knowing why he feels this way.

After parting with the half-elf, Subaru devoted himself to his chores for the remainder of his work day. Although he considered asking Roswaal again and Frederica, he told himself that he was just being blindly paranoid.

Once Subaru finished another day of butlering, he waited in his seat at the dinner table as usual when he noticed Beatrice's puffed cheeks.

"Umm, you okay over there, Beako? You look kinda peeved."

With her cheeks somehow continuing to inflate, Beatrice pouted "Hmpf, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Hmpf, I suppose."

Seeing Ram out of the corner of his eye, Subaru noticed that her lips were curved into a small smile. When he made eye contact with the maid, Ram's smile vanished for a second; however, her smile returned as she gave Subaru a thumbs-up.

Finally remembering their shenanigans from earlier, Subaru's lips curved into a soft smile in response; however, their victory over Beatrice hardly mattered to the boy now that other thoughts plagued his mind.

Unable to overlook her absence any longer, Subaru finally asked "Does anyone know where Rem is?"

In response to Subaru's question, the occupants of the room looked worriedly at each other. Their expressions weren't just confused, they were startled.

"Weeeeell." Roswaal was the first person to speak as he went on to explain "It seeeeems Rem will be absent from tonight's meal. She told me in private that she waaaasn't feeling well, and to not worry if she happened to skip dinner."

"When I offered her food twice today, she declined. I guess she's not feeling well enough to eat." Subaru thought he found an answer that made sense until he realized "No, she skipped breakfast too, so if she hasn't had anything to eat today, she should be starving by now!"

With her glare turning towards the boy, Ram spoke up "Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions, Barusu? I realize now that it was a mistake on my part, but I offered the ice cream you gave me to Rem and that made her stomach upset."

With an awkward smile on her face, Emilia nodded "Yeah, I was with them. We ate the ice cream you and Beatrice prepared for us a few days ago. I know you two enjoy your pranks, but you better not have put anything strange in that ice cream."

" _The ice cream… me and Beako made?"_ Subaru thought to himself in bewilderment. Sure, he and Beatrice did make ice cream a few nights ago, but the ice cream he offered Ram today was-

After a loud "ahem", Beatrice spoke up "Yes, along with the ice cream Ram was already eating, we decided to take some out of our stock and throw a girls-only ice cream party, I suppose."

Subaru saw through Beatrice as well. While her act was considerably more convincing, her scrunched eyebrows and the scowl she made towards Emilia gave her away. In fact, everyone besides Roswaal had tense expressions on their faces.

Emilia's plan of adding credibility to the story backfired spectacularly as Subaru came to a startling conclusion.

That everyone in this room was lying to him.

Skeptical of everything and everyone, Subaru got up from his chair "I'm… I'm going to go check up on Rem real quick. Nobody's going to try stopping me, right."

While it looked like Emilia was about to jump out of her seat, Roswaal smiled calmly "Of cooourse we won't. If it helps clear up any misunderstandings, pleeeease speak to Rem about it yourself."

Without another word, Subaru turned his back on to the group and left the dining room.

As silence started to set in, Ram spoke up "Are you sure that was wise, Master Roswaal? Barusu is getting closer to uncovering the truth."

With his lips still curved into a small smile, Roswaal explained "Preventing Subaru from seeing Rem wooould only make him distrust us. Either way, Subaru will fiiind out eventually, and I think we all agree that Rem should be there when that happens. Keeping him awaaay from her only extends how long his delusions will persist."

Glaring out the window and into the courtyard, Ram hissed "That guy only becomes clever when it inconveniences us. What a troublesome boy."

"It's not about Subaru being clever." Beatrice chimed in as she went on to explain "Be it today, tomorrow, next week or next year, Subaru will uncover the truth. After all, he can only fool himself for so long, I suppose."

"Although…" Beatrice added hesitantly, and as her shoulders started to tremble, the spirit uttered "The thought of him learning the truth while I'm not there with him is agonizing, I suppose. What if he tries…" Beatrice's eyes started to water at the thought, and unable to say that word aloud, her voice cracked "What if he tries doing 'that' again, I wonder?"

Watching as Emilia rushed over to comfort the trembling spirit, Ram coldly looked on as she spoke "If what you told us is true, Subaru himself should know that doing that is fruitless at this point. It's too late."

"It's been too late for a long time."

"Ha… Ha…" Subaru panted for breath once he found the blue-haired maid outside.

"What's up, Suba-dog?" Rem turned away from the gravestone to greet Subaru.

"Somebody get me out of this hell-nightmare! Listen, that stupid slang is not important right now. I need to get serious with you for a little bit."

As if seeing through the boy, Rem asked "It's about my big sister, isn't it?"

Nervously glancing at the grave behind her, Subaru stuttered "T-That grave… The person buried there wouldn't happen to be…"

Turning her head to look at the grave in question, Rem's expression became unreadable as she uttered "Subaru…"

"You really are a big dummy."

"…Huh?"

After giggling at his expense, Rem reminded him "Of course my big sister isn't buried here. You brushed her hair earlier, did you not?"

Taking a few seconds to let her answer sink in, Subaru wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sighed from relief "Phew, well that's a- Wait, but I'm also worried that she's-"

Watching as Subaru became agitated once again, Rem eased his worries "She isn't sick either. Subaru, that's not my big sister's grave, and it's never going to be her grave."

"O-Oh, well, that's… good." Subaru was honestly relieved; however, he still couldn't shake the feeling that his logic wasn't completely wrong as he went on to sheepishly explain "You know, I had this crazy theory that somebody was impersonating Ram. I even thought that you could be a doppelganger for her since you two are twins."

With a small tilt of her head, Rem pointed out "I can't be my big sister's doppelganger. After all, I am Rem's doppelganger."

"And the real mastermind reveals herself in the most unclimactic way possible!" Subaru exclaimed as he went on to accuse "You're the person that's been itching my bad feeling radar all this time?!"

"That's a strange way of putting it, but yes. It was me all along." The blue-haired girl confessed with her smile unbroken.

Pointing his finger dramatically at the blue-haired maid, Subaru demanded "Then who are you?"

With a small bow of her head, the blue-haired girl said "I am your Rem."

"So, you're a doppelganger of yourself?!"

With her smile turning radiant, Rem giggled "Yes, that is correct."

"That's not how doppelgangers work!"

Tilting her head to the side, Rem wondered aloud "Hmm, then maybe I'm Rem's stand-in?"

"Again, you can't be a substitute for yourself… I think."

With her hand to her chest, Rem declared with a confident smile "You thought it was Rem, but it was actually me, Rem!"

"Did Beako order you to quote Jojo as well?!"

Finally receiving the satisfaction she had been looking for, Rem laughed "Hahaha! I'm sorry, I just wanted to tease you a little bit."

"Please don't bully me when I'm so wound up. You know, I started to believe what you were saying a little bit." Subaru pleaded, and after letting out another long sigh, he went on to ask "Anyways, why are you out here? Roswaal told me your tummy was upset."

With a hand over her stomach, Rem bashfully confessed "It seems like I got a little carried away during that all-girl's ice cream party."

Honestly shocked that Rem understood what he was referring to, Subaru uttered "Oh, so it was true then?"

With her hands balling up into fits, Rem scolded "Of course, it was. Did you think they were lying to you? Shame on you, Subaru!"

Feeling an endless amount of guilt piling up in his chest, Subaru said "Well, now I kind of feel bad. No, I feel terrible! I almost accused them of lying to me! I have a lot of apology letters to write tonight."

"As a warm up, you should start by writing a love letter to Rem."

"If I did that, Beako would kill me and then I wouldn't be able to write the apology letters."

"Then maybe you should write an apology letter to me as well."

"I've wronged you too?! Okay, tell me what I should apologize for and I'll make sure to write yours first."

Although her eyes seemed to widen a bit from surprise, Rem let out sheepish giggle. With her cheeks dyed cherry, Rem opened her mouth to speak.

" _For letting her die._ "

"What..?"

"Hmm?" Rem tilted her head to the side, and finally noticing the distraught look on Subaru's face, her innocent smile vanished as she panicked "S-Subaru, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? If I offended you in any way, please know that wasn't my intention."

"What… did you just say?" Subaru barely made his question audible.

With an expression comparable to a child's right before getting reprimanded by a parent, Rem nervously repeated "I-I said, for not giving me my daily head pat and for not giving me my daily Subaru needs."

"O-Oh."

Of course, he already knew she wasn't the one who said it because it didn't match her voice at all.

"Ohhh. S-Sorry, I thought I heard something completely different." Subaru sighed; however, it wasn't out of relief.

With his eyes drawn to the gravestone behind her, Subaru started to panic "I-I need to know what's written there!"

"O-Okay." Rem timidly consented as she started to move to the side.

Thinking that he was going to be blocked, Subaru was surprised to see Rem move out of his way. Even though the path in front of him was cleared, he couldn't bring himself to take a step closer.

Watching as Subaru seemed to be struggling, Rem asked "Aren't you going to read it?"

Shaking his head frantically, Subaru reminded "I already told you, I can't. I haven't learned to read yet, so can you-"

"That's a lie."

"…"

Truly knowing everything about her idol, Rem reminded "Big sister and Lady Beatrice have already taught you how to read."

Faltering under Rem's surprisingly gentle face, Subaru still objected "E-Even if you say that, I still can't read this gravestone. It must be in a different language or-"

"Subaru." Rem cut the boy off as she concluded "It's not that you can't read it, but rather, you truly don't want to read it, correct?"

"…"

"If you really wanted to know, you could've easily asked Master Roswaal or Frederica, but you said you wouldn't pry. You're being contradictory, Subaru."

Barely managing to stop himself from pleading, Subaru forced himself to ask "What do you mean?"

"You know that something is missing, that something is wrong. You feel like everyone else has been preventing you from learning the truth; however, the only person that's been holding you back is yourself. That's why you were so adamant about my big sister being the cause of your paranoia, so you wouldn't focus on who has been bothering you this entire time."

Not being able to process anything the maid has said, Subaru repeated "Okay, and again, what do you mean? What are you getting at here?"

Although she seemed reluctant to answer him for a few seconds, Rem looked up at the boy and smiled "Subaru, don't you think it's weird how nobody else has talked to me these past few weeks?"

"...What?"

Feeling like a bombshell has just been dropped on him, Subaru uttered "What… what are you talking about?"

Although he understood what the maid was getting at, Subaru struggled to prove her wrong "J-Just yesterday, you talked to my parents directly during breakfast."

"Don't you remember what happened when I tried talking to them?"

" _Good morning, Kenichi and Naoko."_

" _Umm, guys, Rem is talking to you."_

Starting to break out into a sweat, Subaru spoke "They… They ignored you for a second, but-"

"No, they didn't even know I was there." Rem turned her gaze to the sky, and with a pained smile, she went on to explain "They only responded to me after you spoke up about me. The same could be said about all the other times I've tried talking to others."

" _Oh, Rem's with you, Subaru?_ "

Taking a step away from the blue-haired girl, Subaru uttered in a trembling voice "Who… are you?"

With her gaze returning to Subaru and with tears forming in her eyes, Rem beamed "I am Rem's stand-in."

"Cut the bullshit and just tell me already!" Subaru snapped as he swatted at the air around him.

Not flinching from the boy's outburst, Rem's smile faltered ever so slightly as she requested "Hey, Subaru, can I ask you to do something for me? I want you to tell me whose name is written on this gravestone."

Feeling something piercing through his heart, Subaru barely managed to choke out his reply "…Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because I want to hear it from you." Rem replied in a small voice as she gazed at him with anticipation.

Feeling like reality as he knew it was crumbling around him, Subaru drew closer to the grave as he stuttered "T-The person… The name… The name written on the gravestone… is…"

"Is…"

"Rem."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: GODDDDDDAMMIT! What's with these extra long chapters?! Before I start a new chapter, I typically have an ending point in mind already, but for some reason, getting to that ending point has been taking a lot more words these days.**

 **Looking forward tp the second half of the Re:Zero Dub release this month; although, the release date is all over the place so I can only hope that it's actually being released this month. Oh well, at least the OVA comes out next month so we can find out what's going to be in that. The Mayo and Snow chapters are going to be in it, but what I really want is the King chapter to be animated.**

 **Well, that's it for now. See you.**

 **EDIT: So, I've got an embarrassing confession to make. If your got any emails about a chapter 27, that's because I accidentally uploaded this chapter twice. How it happened was I put "R*m" as the chapter title, but for some reason it left out the "*", so it became "Rm". I tried uploading the chapter again, and it worked with "R-m", but I forgot to delete the "Rm" chapter, so that's why you might have gotten notifications that I uploaded twice. W-Well, at least the content in this chapter is almost worth two of my usual chapters, hahaha... Please don't hurt me, I bruise easily.**

* * *

Opening his arms out wide for the boy's return, Roswaal greeted "Ah, it looks liiiike you two made it back just in time to enjoy dinner with us. Juuudging from your relaxed expression, I take it you've calmed down, Subaru?"

"' _You two'?"_

It was only now that Subaru realized how courageous Roswaal's choice of words were. If he happened to reply with " _But it's obviously just me standing here_ ", Subaru wondered what kind of reaction he would get out of them.

Shaking away those dark thoughts, Subaru instead scratched the back of his head as he smiled "Yup, it seems I was just worried over nothing. Rem here helped me calm down. Right, Rem?"

"Yes, after all, I am Subaru's Rem." Rem beamed as she continued holding Subaru's hand.

Of course, Subaru knew that nobody else could hear Rem's statement.


	27. A Silent Sorrow

_A Silent Sorrow_

-One month ago-

"W-What is this?" Rem gasped for air as she woke up from her bed. With the pressure around her feeling so great, the startled maid had to make an effort to simply breath.

Looking over to see her door opened just a crack, Rem somehow felt compelled to leave her room, despite her increasing anxiety. Getting out of bed, Rem moved slowly towards the door and looked out into the hallway.

Although it wasn't visible by the eye, Rem felt dense mana circulating the hallways. Like the wind, it seemed to be going in one direction. Even though she didn't have a firm grasp on what was happening, the maid was certain that she was being called as her legs guided her down the hallway.

After inching her way across the mansion, Rem arrived at the door to Subaru and Beatrice's room. Fearing that something happened to her beloved, Rem burst through the door without hesitation.

"So, you finally arrived, I suppose."

"Ah…" Rem uttered fearfully once she heard the great spirit's voice. As much as Rem wanted to take comfort in Beatrice's presence, the coldness in her voice disturbed the maid.

With her eyes still glued to the floor, Rem noticed a wide assortment of books scattered across the dusty floor. While it seemed much more disorganized, Rem had no doubt about where she was located.

"I feared that if you arrived any later, the Forbidden Archives would collapse around me, I suppose."

Summoning as much courage as she could muster, Rem forced her gaze up from the floor, and that's when she saw something truly frightening: Beatrice sitting on her usual stool.

While it wasn't exactly a throne fit for such a powerful being, Rem always thought that little wooden stool was appropriate for the spirit who didn't care much for her status. With Beatrice rarely flaunting her position, Rem treated her just as she would any other guest, sometimes as a little girl, but right now, Rem could only see her as a great spirit that was flaunting her power.

Although she could only feel it before, Rem could clearly see the disturbance in the air from Beatrice exerting her mana. It seemed like space distorted all around her with everything looking just a little brighter.

More terrifying than anything else, Rem was horrified by the look upon Beatrice's face.

With her previous fears still unresolved, Rem chocked out "W-Where is Subaru?"

With her eyebrows scrunching together, Beatrice replied in a deathly tone "'Where's Subaru', you say? You have quite the gall to be asking about him, I suppose."

"Lady Beatrice, what's going-" Rem was in the middle of asking pleadingly when she felt a strong force pass directly above her right shoulder.

After giving the maid a warning shot, Beatrice ordered "I didn't summon you here so I could listen to your trivial questions. Instead, I'll be having you answer some of mine. Of course, refusing to answer isn't a choice, I suppose."

With the maid going silent, Beatrice started interrogating her "Have you ever tortured Subaru, I wonder?"

Recognizing this question from dinner a few hours ago, Rem answered "No! I've never-!"

"Have you ever killed him, I wonder?" Beatrice interrupted as she continued to glare at the maid.

Feeling like the answer was obvious, Rem frantically answered "W-What are you… Of course I haven't-!"'

"Have you ever thought about killing him, I wonder?"

With her entire body freezing up from the spirit's question, Rem faltered on the spot as she uttered "I…"

Not bothering to wait for Rem, Beatrice recalled "It was when Subaru first arrived at this mansion, correct? Your bloodlust was apparent to everyone, save for Subaru himself and the half-elf, I suppose."

Shaking her head left and right, Rem clutched her chest as tears started forming in her eyes "I can never forgive myself for having such rash thoughts. It's my greatest sin, but please understand that I never acted on that impulse! I swear on my big sister that I have never harmed Subaru!"

"And I'm sure you haven't, to your knowledge at least, I suppose." Beatrice let out a heavy sigh as she went on to ask "Tell me, if time and space were just a little different, if the circumstances were altered ever so slightly, do you think you would've acted on that impulse, I wonder?"

"Is this… Are you talking about alternate timelines?"

As she continued to stare blankly at the maid, Beatrice said "Ah, so the concept isn't foreign to you. For any normal resident of this world, I'd be surprised; however, I'm sure Subaru drilled that concept into your head at some point, I suppose."

The more time she was given to ponder Beatrice's question, the closer Rem drew to a disturbing conclusion "I can't say I understand it perfectly. If… Back then, if my younger self grew just a little bit more suspicious of Subaru, if I had the perfect opportunity, then…"

Watching as Rem faltered, Beatrice ordered "Say it, I suppose."

With her entire body trembling at the thought, Rem tried to verbalize it "Then… maybe… I might've-"

"There's no 'maybe' about it. You have tortured Subaru. I just had the displeasure of watching it happen, I suppose."

Flinching from the spirit's words, Rem asked "'Watching it'? What are you saying, Lady Beatrice? I don't understand."

"You must be thinking 'that has nothing to do with me. Even if another Rem has wronged him, I still haven't', but you'll be surprised to learn that Subaru doesn't feel the same way, I suppose."

With Rem still looking at her bewilderedly, Beatrice further explained "I searched through his memories and I found one that involves him getting attacked by a spiked-ball and chain weapon. Does that sound familiar, I wonder?"

"But that's… That's impossible! Even if there was a Rem that hurt Subaru in another time and place, Subaru, our Subaru shouldn't have memories from another timeline, right?!"

Casting her gaze to the floor, Beatrice spoke in a whisper "Unfortunately, that's not the case, I suppose. I had one of our guests confirm any lies that were spoken during dinner. While she didn't detect any lies coming out of your mouth, there was one lie told by Subaru that caught her attention."

"Miss Crusch…"

After a few seconds went by with deafening silence, Beatrice asked "Do you want me to tell you Subaru's lie, I wonder?"

"…"

Taking Rem's silence as consent, Beatrice repeated "'Of course Rem has never tortured me'. Subaru has memories from other timelines, and in one of those timelines, you tortured him, I suppose."

"That's… Those are all lies!" Rem exclaimed, and finally snapping under the weight of Beatrice's accusations, the maid screamed back "How can you say such things?! What did I ever do to earn your distrust?! Saying that I, that another me killed Subaru, how could you possibly know of such a thing?!"

With a heavy sigh, Beatrice recalled the maid's hate-filled words "'Are you affiliated with the witch's cult?' I can only imagine how many times you had to restrain yourself from asking Subaru this question, I suppose."

"What are you..?"

"'When I watched you talking with my sister, I felt I would go mad with anger.'"

With Beatrice's words stabbing through her like knives, Rem weakly pleaded "S-Stop it. Don't say any more."

"'Someone associated with the group that caused my sister so much agony, boldly intruding on the one place in which she and I belong.'"

"STOP IT!" Rem shouted, knowing that if Beatrice said anything more, her heart would collapse. Of course, Rem had never heard those words spoken before, but she understood that they were her own. They were the thoughts that plagued her mind long ago, thoughts that she never verbalized.

"After hearing all of that, do you really think I have been lying to you? I may be known for having a jealous streak regarding my husband, but I wouldn't go this far just to make you miserable. You pain is irrelevant to me, I suppose."

With her eyes losing some color, Beatrice added "Well, it would be more precise to say that your pain is not completely irrelevant to me right now, I suppose."

With her body freezing from the spirit's words, Rem weakly uttered "L-Lady Beatrice..?"

"And now you understand that we've arrived at an impasse. While I have no doubt your current feelings for Subaru are genuine, I cannot overlook the suffering that Rem forced upon him. It's impossible for me to reprimand the Rem who caused my Subaru such agony, so I'll just make due with you, I suppose."

With her head tilting to the side a bit, Beatrice asked curiously "Tell me, do you feel like repenting, I wonder?"

With the great spirit's intentions still being unclear to her, Rem asked fearfully "What… are you going to do with me?"

Turning her gaze towards the ceiling in contemplation, Beatrice wondered aloud "I'm not completely sure myself. After watching the memory of you torturing and killing my husband, my initial reaction would be to kill you without argument-"

Hearing the maid let out a gasp as she took a step back, Beatrice clarified "There's no need to be so defensive. I have my own standards, so I find killing and death distasteful. I also realize that killing you would create a whole slew of troubles for me, and more importantly, for Subaru, I suppose."

"I've summoned you here so we could ponder your punishment together. Outside of blasting them out of the Forbidden Archives, I've never given any real thought to seriously punishing a human, I suppose."

With the pressure intensifying in the room, Beatrice couldn't hold back her unrest any longer as her lips curved into a cruel smile "I'm thankful that you are the person I can discuss this with. After all, you seem to have extensive knowledge about punishment considering how you toyed with and brutalized my husband, I suppose."

"What… do you want me to do?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. I need you to think of a fitting punishment for yourself. Also, there's no need for you to be so defensive. Unless I am provoked, I probably won't do anything to you until your punishment has been decided, I suppose."

With her hands balling up into fists in frustration, Rem remembered his words "So, even though Subaru said I could be freed from my past, I'm still not done repenting?"

"That's correct. You're an existence that will continue to repent until the day you die, I suppose."

" _Repent. Repent."_ These long-buried thoughts rose to the surface once more as Rem clutched her head. Helplessness once again set in as the maid trembled under the intense pressure.

" _Helpless. Useless. Replacement. Unnecessary. Repent."_ With one thought leading to another, Rem remembered why those thoughts started plaguing her in the first place. The witch's cult… Rem only felt this powerless at their hands. Being forced to recall such painful memories, the overwhelming fear inside of her transformed into rage.

"No! Subaru said I could stop repenting, so I can't accept that!" Rem screamed out as a horn protruded from her forehead "I'm done with the past! I want to talk and laugh about the future with Subaru!"

"While I was kind enough to be willing to listen to your input, I wasn't asking for your consent, I suppose!" Beatrice's fury finally spiked as she uttered "Minya."

"Hu-" Rem was in the middle of chanting; however, her consciousness faltered mid-chant.

Unable to finish her spell, Rem had no choice but to endure the crystalized stake as it pierced her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Rem cried out in pain as blood gushed out from the wound. While she can easily endure pain while in her demon form, Rem couldn't maintain her horn any longer.

Watching as Rem writhed on the floor, Beatrice observed "You know, I'm still a little surprised you didn't block it. That was intended to be a warning shot, after all. Well? Aren't you going to bring your horn out and heal your wounds, I wonder?"

With her consciousness starting to fade, Rem barely managed to speak "I… I can't."

With another heavy sigh, Beatrice started healing her wounds "Then it can't be helped. If you died now, I would undoubtedly be the killer, I suppose."

Watching as color slowly started returning to the maid's eyes, Beatrice continued healing the silent maid for the next few minutes until she heard the door open.

"Ahh, maaay I inquire about what's going on in here?"

Looking up at the clown, displeasure spread across Beatrice's face as she uttered "Roswaal."

With several balls of light hovering around his hands, Roswaal went on "It seeeems you went ahead and did something foolish after all, Beatrice. Or, perhaps I am wrooong about the situation? Frankly speaking, I hooope I am wrong about all this."

"M-Master Roswaal, this is-" Rem tried explaining as if pleading for him to look the other way.

"How did you even know to come here, I wonder?" Beatrice interrupted as she continued to glare at the mage "I understand opening every door in the mansion, but there's a barrier in this room that prevents any disturbances in here from slipping out. Adding to that, Rem was the sole target of my summons, so I doubt even you could detect my guided mana, I suppose."

Seeing that Beatrice appeared to be healing the maid, Roswaal relaxed his guard a bit as he explained "You certainly have quite the baaaag of tricks. You went through all this trooouble to get Rem to come to you without alerting everyone else? I don't quite understand what you mean by guided mana, but yooou let something else out that easily alerted me to your intentions."

"Your miasma, or rather, your bloodlust permeated the entire mansion."

With her eyebrows furrowing, Beatrice hissed "You creep. You can feel something as intangible as mere bloodlust, I wonder?"

With his usual amused smile on his face, Roswaal replied "How haaarsh, but don't underestimate the power of simply bearing your fangs at someone. While it's a siiimple gesture of hostility when used by most, it's quite affective when used by those with greater power, namely great spirits."

With her thoughts turning to her husband, Beatrice fearfully asked "If you say that, then everyone else in the mansion should have also been alerted to me, correct? Does that mean Subaru…"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Roswaal further explained "While it wooould be convenient for me if Subaru happened to show up, I doubt that he will. I'm sure I am the only one who reacted to your miasma because I have experienced something liiike this before. After all, I did have a long battle with Puck once before. To your credit, I woke up in a cooold sweat because my body recognized this overwhelming pressure."

Although she doubted she could come to an agreement with the mansion owner, Beatrice still went on "Roswaal, you know that Subaru goes back in time every time he dies, so you should understand when I say that this maid has killed my husband once before, I suppose."

Losing the smile on his face, Roswaal asked curiously "My, what are you talking about? I did talk about Subaru's looping ability, but I didn't say anything about him dying. After all, how could he loop back if he's dead?"

"You… You mean you don't know, I wonder?"

Seeing the genuinely perplexed expression on Beatrice's face, Roswaal put a hand to his chin as he pondered her words "'Subaru goes back in time every time he dies'. Are you saying the trigger to Subaru's ability is his death?"

With the answer to his question written all over Beatrice's face, Roswaal lips curved into a grin as he remarked "Hoooow fascinating."

Finally realizing her grave mistake, Beatrice took aim at the mage as she warned "Let me make myself clear. To me, Subaru is more important than anything else in this damnable world. Promises, oaths, contracts, past relationships, none of them have significance when compared to my husband. I don't care if our goals are somewhat aligned. If you do anything to Subaru, I will not hesitate to destroy your book and burn all your progress to the ground, I suppose."

Almost taking Beatrice's threat as a challenge, Roswaal instead eased her of her worries "I understand your resolve veeeery well. There's no neeeed to be so aggressive, Beatrice. I need someone like Subaru as an ally, so I can't veeeery well damage the trust between us."

"If you think my husband trusts you to any degree, you are a fool, I suppose."

Still not figuring out Subaru's ability, a weakened Rem barely managed to ask "What are you two talking about? Saying that Subaru can die and go back, I don't understand."

Putting a finger to his own lips, Roswaal requested "Rem, may I ask for you to reeemain quiet? While theeeese are matters I wished to discuss with Beatrice in private, I'm afraid circumstance is working against me thiiis time. Please try to force out our conversation."

"Even if you say that, for you two to say that Subaru's died-!"

As if not hearing the maid, Roswaal turned his gaze back to Beatrice as he asked "What would you do if yooou found out that anyone else has killed him? Would you repeat this prooocess over and over?"

Still glaring at the mage, Beatrice answered "Subaru is my number one, everyone else is irrelevant. Therefore, I won't show forgiveness to anyone who's harmed him, I suppose."

With her name suddenly coming to mind, Roswaal wondered "Whaaat if Lady Emilia killed Subaru before?"

"Are you really resorting to calling out names at random? As for her, I honestly doubt she's ever had the gall to kill Subaru, I suppose."

"Can the saaame be said for Puck?"

"T-That wouldn't happen. Bubby isn't interested in killing, and Subaru has been Emilia's ally from the start. Keep your mindless name calling to yourself, I suppose!"

With his lips curving into a small smile, Roswaal reasoned "While it might be diiifficult to imagine a situation where Lady Emilia would kill Subaru, are you suuure you can't think of a circumstance where Puck would be inclined to kill him? All it would take for Puck to go berserk wooould be Emilia's death."

"Even if you say that, that silly girl isn't so weak that she would-" Beatrice was in the middle of arguing when she remembered Subaru's first death.

Seeing that Beatrice understood his point, Roswaal further explained "Lady Emilia has been raaather targeted as of late. First it was the gut-hunter in the capital, and I'm suuure the demon beast incident was organized by someone who was targeting her as well. Of course, there can also be no doooubt as to why the witch's cult attacked this domain."

"What are you trying to say, I wonder?"

"What I'm saaaaying is do you really think Emilia came out unscathed in all the loops Subaru must have experienced? Of course, if Emilia dies, and if Subaru must die to activate his ability, then the one who muuust have killed him should be obvious."

With the picture of her Bubby coming to mind, Beatrice fervently objected "Those are all just a bunch of baseless theories. Keep your mindless speculations in check, I suppose!"

"I would haaardly call it mindless, but I do admit it's just a theory of mine at this point; although, there may be a way of proving it." Roswaal's smiled widened as he heard the sound of footsteps echoing closer.

With the door to the Forbidden Archives still cracked open, Subaru flung the door open as he stood panting at the doorway.

As Subaru struggled to regain his breath, he examined the room and found Rem lying on the floor with a pained expression on her face.

With his thoughts still plagued by the cat spirit, Subaru panicked "Rem, did Puck attack you?!"

Still in a daze from everything she's just heard, Rem uttered almost absentmindedly "N-No… He didn't. I just… I just had a small accident."

"Oh. Thank god. Thank god." Subaru repeated over and over again as he started to lose feeling in his legs. Feeling a torrent of relief, Subaru sank to his knees and leaned against the bookshelf as he asked "Anyways, what's going on here? Why are the three of you gathered in the Forbidden Archives?"

With their conversation still fresh in her mind, Rem asked fearfully "Subaru… Why did you mention Puck just now?"

Realizing that he jumped to conclusions, Subaru stuttered "A-Ah, that's a good question actually. I, um, well…"

With his gaze turning towards the boy, Roswaal asked "Did you feeeel something in the air as well, Subaru?"

Relieved to receive an easier question, Subaru quickly answered "Yeah, I did. I don't know what it was, but I thought somebody in the mansion was going to be killed."

"So, you seeensed the bloodlust as well. Interesting, and you thought Puck was the one causing it?"

"Well… He is a great spirit, after all."

Unable to contain himself, Roswaal's mouth curved into a grin as he asked "Subaru, if I maaaay ask a bizarre question, has Puck ever killed you?"

All of a sudden, Subaru felt a small pain in his chest. While time kept on moving as usual, Subaru could keep a light squeeze of his heart. He couldn't tell if he was imagining it or it was another warning, but he understood the consequences if he decided to risk it.

With his shoulders trembling, Subaru shakily replied "What are you saying? Of course, Puck hasn't killed me! I mean, I'm alive, right?!"

"This… Abhorrent stench…" Beatrice uttered as her eyes widened with shock.

With the curve of his lips seeming a little cruel, Roswaal continued to question "Are you saying that you have never died before?"

The tightness in Subaru's chest strengthened at Roswaal's question. With his heartbeat skyrocketing, Subaru could only look at the man with fright.

Seeing the terror on Subaru's face, Beatrice exclaimed "Stop interrogating my husband, I suppose! Don't you see the obvious pain he's in?!"

Until now, Rem couldn't fully accept that Subaru has such an ability; however, the answers to Roswaal's questions were written all over his panicking face.

With fat tears streaming down from her eyes, Rem chocked out "S-So, it's true. Subaru… Subaru has-"

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" Beatrice roared, fearing what would happen if Rem finished her statement.

Even though Beatrice's anger spiked yet again, it quickly dissipated once she realized that Subaru had lied about Puck not killing him. The answer was obvious, but it was equally shocking as Beatrice turned her gaze back to her husband.

As Beatrice returned Subaru's dumbfounded gaze with one of her own, Roswaal intervened "Are you going to confront Puck abooout this, or will you make an exception for him?"

"Who will you threaten next? Will it be Ram? What if it waaas someone from a rival camp? I should probably throw myself into this cooount too. Ahhhh, but what if it was you?"

Once again trying to get a grasp on the situation, Subaru shouted "Seriously, what are you guys talking about?! What's going-"

"Hrk!"

Subaru was in the middle of begging for an explanation once again when Rem coughed up blood.

"R-Rem..?"

Losing the smile on his face immediately, Roswaal warned "Beatrice, are you stiiill bent on taking your frustrations out on Rem? As her employer, I cannooot overlook this."

Shaken by the blood as well, Beatrice uttered "N-No, this is not my doing, I suppose."

After staring at the great spirit intently, Roswaal let out a sigh "You ceeeertainly aren't one for lies. Are you saying that Rem's wooounds are beyond healing?"

Still staring at the maid in disbelief, Beatrice shook her head "No, this should have nothing to do with her wounds. In fact, her wounds are mostly healed now. I don't know what's causing this, I suppose."

With a hand to his chin, Roswaal wondered "She shooould still be low on blood, but that doesn't explain why she's coughing it up all of a sudden. Do you truuuly not know anything about this?"

Trying to grasp at all the things that had bothered her, Beatrice recalled "While I don't know if this has anything to do with it, she almost lost consciousness from trying to use a simple spell. She also couldn't heal her own wounds, I suppose."

With one idea coming to mind, Roswaal asked "Could this be the wooork of a curse?"

"No, I can confirm that she hasn't been cursed, I suppose."

Not paying any mind to their conversation, Subaru kept his full attention on Rem as he panicked "Rem?! What's wrong?! Were you really attacked?!"

With some color returning to her face, Rem started to sit up "I'm sorry for worrying you, Subaru. I just haven't been feeling well these past few weeks. I came here to request Lady Beatrice's assistance in the matter, so please don't misunderstand her intentions."

After everything that was previously discussed, there could be no doubt that Rem was lying; however, after a long sigh, Roswaal conceded "I see, so thaaat's what's going on here. In that case, I must have been woken up by a paaassing night terror."

"You little…" Beatrice glared with vexation at a struggling Rem; however, her anger vanished once the maid fell back to the floor.

"Rem!" Subaru yelled her name as she rushed to the fallen maid's side. As Subaru helped Rem lean against a bookshelf, he was relieved to see that she didn't seem hurt.

Looking down at the lower half of her body, Rem wondered in puzzlement "H-Huh? My legs wont… I can't… I can't feel my legs..?"

Finally turning his gaze back to his wife, Subaru pleaded "Beako, what's wrong with Rem?!"

"E-Even if you ask me that, I'm not sure, I suppose." Beatrice answered honestly as she had a sudden idea "Roswaal, go fetch Crusch's knight. If you hurry, you should be able to catch up to them, I suppose."

Already coming to that idea himself, Roswaal asked cautiously "Alright, I can truuust you not to do anything raaaash?"

"Of course I won't, I suppose."

Watching as Roswaal left the room, Rem pleaded "P-Please wait a moment. There's no need to go through all that trouble, I'm-"

"Just shut up, I suppose! I'd be inclined to believe you if you weren't hacking up blood and talking about losing feeling in your legs!"

Still shaken by Rem's condition, Subaru shakily stood up "I-I'll go let Ram know."

Standing up as well, Beatrice offered "No, I'll go fetch her instead. I need you to stay here with her. Right now… I can't be trusted to be alone with her, I suppose."

Once Beatrice left the Forbidden Archives, Subaru verbalized his suspicions "Rem, did Beatrice do anything to you?"

With a small shake of her head, Rem softly smiled "No, Lady Beatrice did not do anything to hurt me. No matter what she and Roswaal might say, Beatrice tried healing me. That is all."

"But-"

Trying to change the subject, Rem asked about her own fears "Subaru, have I done anything to wrong you?"

Slightly frustrated that he has been the sole target of questions for the past few minutes, Subaru replied "What are you… Of course you have. Don't you remember the time where you wasted all that mayonnaise in the bathhouse?"

With her lips curving into a small smile, Rem fondly reminisced "That was probably the angriest you've ever gotten at me, but have I done anything unforgivable to you?"

"You haven't. You've never done anything that I wouldn't forgive. You… You saved my life, Rem. You saved me. I honestly mean that."

Although his words didn't erase her doubts completely, Subaru's smile was genuine enough to make Rem smile in return "Ah, that's a relief. I was worried that I've done something to make you hate me."

"Where did you get that idea? I can't think of a single way I would come to hate you."

"Then I was worried that I did anything to make you unhappy. After all, your happiness is the most important thing to me."

Scratching the side of his head, Subaru lightly scolded the maid "You really need to get your priorities straight. In a time like this, you really should be focusing on getting better."

With her cheeks turning pink, Rem shamelessly asked "If I get better, will you pat my head and praise me?"

With a hand to her head, Subaru beamed at the maid "Sure, I'll pet your head so much that you'll go bald."

"Even if I wouldn't mind receiving so much affection from you, I'd prefer to keep my hair. After all, I must stay pretty if I wish to remain at your side with pride."

As if trying to erase his own worry, Subaru joked "What are you saying? You could be the proudest bald maid in the world."

With her smile brightening, Rem giggled "When you say it like that, I don't really mind losing my hair now."

"Even if I wouldn't mind, you going bald would probably give you nothing but trouble from others. I got it! Me and Beako will go bald too. That way, we can act like we're deviants or something."

Despite her condition, Rem couldn't help but feel overjoyed as she teased "I'm pretty sure you and Lady Beatrice are already deviants though."

"Then we just have to go full circle! We'll deviate from deviants and become normal again!"

"I don't think that would help you return to normal. You'll probably just be an outcast to deviants too."

"Then I'll turn to Roswaal for guidance about leading a life as a super deviant."

Before they could escalate their absurd conversation further, the doors to the library opened revealing Beatrice and a shaken Ram by her side.

"Rem!"

Rushing to her little sister's side, Ram frantically asked "Beatrice told me you collapsed again. Are you alright?"

Although she was tempted to hide it from her sister, Rem said honestly "Big sister, I don't have any feeling in my legs. I can't stand."

With her expression going grim for a few seconds, Subaru wondered if the older maid was going to cry; however, instead, Ram glared at him and ordered "Barusu, what is my little sister still doing on the hard floor? Get her to a bed already."

"R-Right."

Once Subaru gently laid Rem down on her bed, he along with Ram and Beatrice stayed by her side until Roswaal returned with company.

When Crusch, Felix, and Wilhelm returned, it was past midnight of the following day. Felix did everything he could for Rem; however, he couldn't cure the numbness in her legs.

"Nyathing is wrong with her gate, and she isn't suffering from any crippling wounds either; although it does seem like her body has been overworked. Even though I've treated her, it's like something on the inside is still preventing her legs from moving."

After Crusch offered to take Rem to the capital, Rem herself refused as she wanted to rest in the mansion. Even though Ram objected at first, she conceded once she remembered that Felix was the best healer in the capital, and if he couldn't help Rem, no one else there could.

Having already thought of another idea, Beatrice asked "Subaru, your father is a doctor, correct? Wouldn't it be wise to consult him about this, I wonder?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. Let's get going." Subaru agreed as he started walking towards the door.

Watching as the two turned to leave, Rem requested "Before you and Beatrice go, can I speak with her alone for a little bit?"

Although he wanted to accommodate Rem's wishes, Subaru asked impatiently "Can't it wait until later? We don't know how bad your condition is."

"Please?"

Knowing that he couldn't refuse Rem at such a time, Subaru left the room "Beatrice, I'll be waiting in our bedroom."

To Rem's relief, the others respected her wishes as well as they left the room without questioning her; although, Ram seemed especially reluctant to leave.

Clearly dissatisfied, Beatrice spoke impatiently "Well, say what you have to say and get it over with. Time isn't in ample supply, I suppose."

With the spirit's words from before still troubling her, Rem's grip on her bedsheets tightened as she asked "Lady Beatrice, when you talked about Subaru dying and coming back, when you were accusing me of torturing him, that was all true, wasn't it?"

" _That should've been obvious from the start, I suppose._ " Is what Beatrice wanted to answer with; however, seeing Rem in such a weakened state, the spirit couldn't bring herself to speak that truth anymore.

With most of her violent anger from before starting to dissipate, Beatrice answered "That's not something you should concern yourself with right now. For Subaru's sake, just rest for now, I suppose."

With her hands starting to tremble, Rem slowly started to accept it "I really did hurt him, didn't I? I truly hurt him, and he remembers it."

With fat tears running down her cheeks, Rem concluded "Then this… This all must be my punishment. I really am going to die here."

"No, you are not!" Beatrice exclaimed as she became agitated "Stop spewing this foolish drivel about dying! I've heard quite enough talk of death for one day, I suppose!"

With her hands to her chest, Rem continued to cry out "It's true. I've felt it for awhile now. For the last month, I felt something ominous coming, and now I realize that it's my death. I can hear my body screaming at me that it's almost time."

"Y-You're not going to die, I suppose! Were you always such a scaredy-cat that you feared that death would take you at every turn?!"

"No, you don't understand, Beatrice. I don't even know how to describe it, it's just…"

Tearing her eyes away from her crumbling body, Rem's gaze met with Beatrice as she finished saying "It's simply my time to go."

It was as if Rem's words pierced through Beatrice's chest as a familiar pain returned to the surface. These words weren't new to the four-hundred-year-old spirit.

Looking down at her trembling hands, Rem asked "Beatrice, can I make a selfish request?"

Having been asked this question so many times before by those on their deathbeds, Beatrice already knew what Rem wanted to ask.

With fear gripping her tightly, Rem pleaded for warmth "If I'm not being a bother, could you hold my hand?"

At Rem's request, any lingering feeling of unrest and anger towards the maid vanished into nothingness. With her eyes glistening from tears, Beatrice clasped Rem's hand as she cried out "P-Please forgive me, Rem! I… I was just… For Subaru… I couldn't… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I suppose!"

The two girls sobbed together until Beatrice tore herself away from the maid. With what little hope she had left for saving Rem, Beatrice left with Subaru to get Kenichi. Of course, Naoko came too when she heard that Rem wasn't doing well.

Once Kenichi finished examining Rem for about an hour, he cursed under his breath "Shit."

After returning to the rest of the group, Kenichi closed his eyes as he went on to say "It's pretty grave. At first, I thought I wouldn't be able to diagnose her illness since I thought this was some other worldly sickness; however, the symptoms are almost parallel to a disease we have back home."

Turning to look at the big sister, Kenichi asked "Ram, did Rem display any strange behavior as a child? Was she unusually weak or anything of that nature?"

"Yes… When we were still living with our parents, Rem's mana capacity was startling shallow, and her ability to do manual labor was severely lacking as she often became tired; however, under Roswaal's guidance, Rem fought past her frail stamina as she can now handle a work load far greater than my own."

"I see. I don't know about mana, but Rem was able to overcome the limitations of her weak body. I guess that's a demon for you."

Feeling like he could grasp Kenichi's point, Roswaal asked "Cooould it be that Rem is like this now because she's overworked her body?"

With a small shake of his head, Kenichi clarified "That's actually something that's still being debated back home; however, I doubt it. If overworking your body correlates to dying earlier, Rem should've died from this disease long before now."

"So, what you're saaaying is that this disease finally caught up to Rem?"

Remembering a certain orange-haired youth, Kenichi explained "Yes, people with this disease usually die in their late teens with only a select few reaching their twenties. Just recently, a seventeen-year-old girl with the disease passed away."

Starting to go into a full panic, Subaru exclaimed "Doesn't that mean we should get her to a hospital right away?!"

With a solemn expression on his face, Kenichi pointed out "Subaru, do you know what would happen if someone with an unrecorded blood type, naturally-blue hair, and without documentation was taken in by a hospital?"

Scratching his head in frustration, Kenichi continued to explain "I wouldn't be able to say for certain, but even her body structure and organs might be vastly different from a normal human's over there. During the operation, if her body has some kind of reaction and her horn pops out, it's game over. She'll go from a hospital patient to laboratory specimen."

"But if they can treat Rem, then we still have to-!"

Interrupting his son once again, Kenichi finally dropped the grave news "Even after all of that, if Rem truly does have the disease I think she does, then there's no saving her. There's still no cure for it. Imagine trying to cure something like cancer for the first time on an alien. That's how grim this whole thing is."

Going into a state of denial, Subaru exclaimed "B-But, just yesterday, Rem was totally fine! She even did her chores as usual! How could-!"

"No… She wasn't fine."

With everyone turning towards the older sister, Ram trembled on the spot as she spoke as calmly as possible "While I was walking the halls, I found her collapsed on the floor with sweat covering her face. Even though she protested, I ordered her to take the rest of the day off."

Noting that Rem is usually the one to inform her that food is ready, Beatrice reasoned "Is that why you were the one to fetch me for dinner yesterday, I wonder?"

With her hands balling up into fists, Ram couldn't contain her frustration "It wasn't just then. When Barusu stopped working for two weeks to celebrate his marriage, Rem seemed exhausted after work every day. I took some of her work load upon myself to lighten her burden, and when Barusu came back, Rem seemed fine again, but then yesterday, she-"

Watching as Ram went silent, Kenichi took his turn to speak "I'm sorry, but a universal symptom among all cases is leg numbness. Once someone starts to lose feeling in their legs, the rest of the body starts to become unresponsive as well until the heart stops functioning. It's a slow failure of the nervous system."

Not allowing despair to take hold of him, Subaru still fumbled for a solution "Maybe it's something else! Maybe it's treatable, so even if it's risky-"

"Absolutely not." Ram interrupted as she glared at the boy "I won't allow my sister to end up as some kind of experiment."

"But if we just sit here with thumbs up our asses, then Rem will-!"

"Subaru!"

With his outburst stopping in his tracks, Subaru looked at his wife to listen to her say "Take deep breaths. Seeing that you're the most worked up person in the room, why don't you visit Rem to calm down? I'm sure that this would be the worst time for her to be alone, I suppose."

Although he wanted to argue, Subaru thought how lonely Rem must be at a time like this as he reluctantly agreed "Sure..."

Once Subaru left the room, Beatrice turned towards Ram and commented "I'm surprised you remained here, I suppose."

"I only stayed because it's clear to see that you wanted to say something while Barusu isn't around. If it's about Rem-"

With a shake of her head, Beatrice spoke "I'm sorry to betray your hopes, but what I have to say is strictly about Subaru; although, I would still like you to stay if you can spare a minute, I suppose."

Immediately losing interest, Ram turned towards the door to leave "Even a minute is too much of a distraction. If it's not about Rem, then I'm leaving. I couldn't care less about Barusu at a time like this, even if he was dying."

"But he might be dying too, I suppose."

With Ram stopping just short of the door, Beatrice revealed to the group "I'm just going to come out and say it. If Rem can't be saved, there's a strong possibility that Subaru will die as well, I suppose."

Not quite understanding the gravity of Beatrice's words, Kenichi scratched his head "Is his life magically bound to Rem's or something?"

"I can do without your bizarre theories. No, the only life that he is bound to is my own, and even then, one could still theoretically live without the other; although, saying that aloud makes me want to dispute that, I suppose."

Resting her hand against the door, Ram insisted impatiently "You're stalling, Beatrice. Just say what you wanted to say and get it over with. I don't have time for this."

It was at this point where Beatrice grew hesitant. Revealing Subaru's greatest secret could be considered a betrayal; however, once she considered the consequences of what would happen if he isn't stopped, the spirit found the resolve she needed to reveal to the group.

"Subaru… He will…"

Later that same day, during a sunset that Rem described as the most beautiful sight she's ever seen, she peacefully passed on surrounded by her friends, her sole remaining family member, and the love of her life. Surrounded by such affection, Rem couldn't help but smile until the very end.

After brushing the remainder of his tears away, Subaru tried to exit the room silently; however, someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

Seeing a look in Subaru's eyes he's never seen before, Kenichi demanded "Hey, where are you going?"

Fumbling for some kind of excuse, Subaru replied "I… I just want to be alone for now."

Taking a step closer to her son, Naoko gazed at Subaru attentively "I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen, Subaru."

All of a sudden, Subaru realized that everyone in the room besides Ram was eyeing him carefully, even through their tear-stained faces. It was as if they all had seen right through him.

Taking a step closer to Subaru as well, Emilia said almost pleadingly "You need to be with us, Subaru. We're all here for you, you know. We'll fight through this together."

With Rem's smiling face still in his head, Subaru snapped "I-I can't accept that! If Rem isn't… If Rem isn't here, this place will never feel whole again. I have to save her!"

"Subaru… What are you saying?" Kenichi uttered in shock, still not fully believing Beatrice's warning from earlier.

Turning away from his father, Subaru broke out into a mad dash towards the door; however, it was magically shut before he could reach it.

Watching as Roswaal walked towards the door to block it, Subaru realized he couldn't get past the greatest mage in the kingdom. Somehow, without communicating with each other, it seemed like everyone in this room was alerted to his intentions.

Trying to suppress her panic, Beatrice stated coldly "Subaru, I need you to listen to me. Rem has already passed on, there's no changing that, and even if you could, she's had this disease since childhood. Without any known possible way to cure it, Rem was meant to die today, I suppose."

Shaking his head frantically in denial, Subaru protested "We haven't tried everything yet! If we just took her to a hospital, then things might have been different! Even if she has an incurable disease, that just means we have to find the cure, right?! Things can still be different!"

Understanding Subaru's intentions, Beatrice took aim at her husband as she begged "Subaru, don't-!"

Realizing he had no other choice, Subaru pulled out his pocket knife and screamed "I'm sorry!"

Although the boy didn't hesitate to thrust the knife towards his own neck, Subaru found himself unable to bring the knife any closer.

Grabbing his son by the wrists, Kenichi stopped the knife as he yelled "You little-! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Get the hell off me! I have to do this!"

"The hell you do! Can somebody give me a freaking hand here?!"

"R-Right, I suppose!" Beatrice answered shakily as she took aim at the Subaru was holding; however, her panic caused her to hesitant. It should've been easy for Beatrice to blast the knife away; however, she was burdened by the memory of Subaru's latest death.

Half a day ago, when Subaru fell asleep next to Rem's bedside, Beatrice looked through the rest of his deaths for any clues on how to prevent any future deaths. Once Beatrice learned that he would even resort to killing himself, she realized that she must never lower her guard in situations where Subaru is suffering tremendous loss.

Even though she thought she was prepared, Beatrice's insight betrayed her as she remembered accidentally blasting a knife into Subaru's chest.

Watching as Beatrice trembled on the spot with tears streaming down her face, Kenichi yelled out again "Seriously, can someone come over-"

"Get away from him."

Looking over to see wind violently swirling around the maid, Kenichi uttered "Ram..?"

Running out of patience, Ram ordered once again "I said move! If he has the power to save Rem, then let him! I'll kill him myself, so if you don't want to die as well, you will move aside!"

Even though Kenichi would've gladly stepped in the way to protect his son, he was struggling just to keep the knife away from Subaru's neck. Beatrice was in a similar position where she couldn't take her eyes away from the knife.

The one to stand between Subaru and Ram was none other than Naoko.

With her expression turning cold, Ram calmly asked "What are you doing?"

With Ram glaring at her, Naoko gave the maid a gentle gaze as she answered "Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting my family."

Enraged by Naoko's simple reasoning, Ram snapped "Even if it's at the expense of my family?!"

"Ram, even if you kill Subaru, your family will still be gone. Rem is gone forever, but Subaru is still here."

As the wind around her grew in intensity, Ram screamed back "Are you telling me to find comfort in his wellbeing?! Compared to Rem, Subaru has no value to me! He could fall over dead and I wouldn't bat an eyelash!"

"That's not true. Even as we speak, you're agonizing over the thought of killing him."

"What an arrogant thing to say! What could you possibly understand about me?!"

With her eyes sharpening as if locking onto the maid, Naoko pointed out "I know that you can't kill Subaru."

With the wind spiraling around her startling to settle, Ram's eyes widened in shock as she uttered "What are you-"

As if looking through the maid, Naoko reminded "The last thing Rem asked of you was to look after Subaru. Even if things could be reversed, how could you face your little sister after killing him?"

Although her eyes initially flared up at her sister's name being used against her, Ram recalled Rem's final wish, a wish she knew she couldn't betray.

After reluctantly lowering her hand, Ram's knees gave out as she crumbled to the floor. With the last embers of her hope finally burned out, the remaining maid let out a bloodcurdling cry.

With Ram's agonized screams ringing in his ears, Subaru unconsciously loosened his grip on the knife, an action that Kenichi noticed and took advantage of as he finally wrestled the knife out of his hands.

With his head hanging in resignation, Subaru closed his eyes tightly as his face twisted in agony.

Seeing the chance before her, Beatrice slowly drew closer to the boy, and placing her hand on his head, the spirit pleaded "Subaru… Just get some rest for now, I suppose."

Once again using a mana drain to deplete her husband of his energy, Subaru fell asleep as his father carefully laid him down on the floor. After being relieved of all the tension, Kenichi knelt to the floor as he calmed his breathing.

After a few minutes had passed for everyone to calm down, Kenichi finally spoke "Well, he's out like a light now. What do we do with my idiot son?"

Still shaken by Subaru's attempt, Emilia suggested "W-Why don't we just let him rest in bed and have someone watch him?"

After her tears had dried once again, Ram reentered the conversation "Assuming we discard any dangerous items on him, that could work; however, I think locking him up would be safer."

"Ram, that's-!"

Interrupting the shaken half-elf, Roswaal chimed in "I have a feeeling that won't work either. Even in binds, Subaru could alwaaaays bite his own tongue off."

Somehow holding back his anger, Kenichi warned "Roswaal, do you know the meaning of the word 'restraint'? Don't say something like that with Beatrice, Naoko, and especially me around."

Having personally witnessed the lengths that Subaru would go to, Beatrice agreed with the mage "N-No, I'm sure Roswaal is right. W-We can't afford to take any chances, I suppose."

Hearing her daughter-in-law's pain-stricken voice, Naoko drew closer to Beatrice "Beatrice, are you okay?"

"How could you ask me such a thing?! My own husband tried to kill himself in front of me, I suppose!" Beatrice screamed as she glared at her mother-in-law; however, seeing her pain reflected on Naoko's face, Beatrice started to sob "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I… I just don't know what to do anymore, I suppose."

Pulling on her hairs drills as her expression was twisted by dread, Beatrice frantically thought " _What do I do…? What do I do, I wonder? If things keep continuing down this path, when Subaru wakes up, he will-!_ "

Finally manifesting himself on Emilia's shoulder, Puck reminded "I really didn't want to have to say this, but I can't have Subaru die and make Lia depressed. Betty, do you remember our conversation about memories a few days ago?"

The instant Puck finished, Beatrice's mind instantly remembered the cat spirit saying " _'I bet you could even alter Subaru's memories if you wished'_."

"Of course, I can…" Beatrice uttered with amazement; however, she went on to realize "Something like this… Something like this won't be forgiven, I suppose."

"But you're still going to do it, aren't you, Betty?"

Resolute on freeing her husband from a suicidal cycle, Beatrice stated "If it means saving Subaru, I will pay any price, I suppose."

Left in the dark, Kenichi asked skeptically "Hold on a sec. What are you going to do to my son?"

With her eyes still fixated on Subaru, Beatrice coldly explained "I'm going to be altering with his memories. Without his consent of course, I suppose."

With anger once again rising to the surface, Ram asked in a warning voice "Are you going to erase the memory of my little sister from his memory?"

With a weak shake of her head, Beatrice spoke "No, of course not. I'm simply suppressing her death and anything pertaining to it from his memory, I suppose."

With one flaw coming to mind, Roswaal stated it "Eveeen if he completely forgets the events leading up to her death, won't he still wooonder where Rem has gone?"

Having not thought that through just yet, Beatrice fumbled for a plan "We'll… We'll come up with some excuse. It doesn't have to be for long, in fact, a week would probably do. We must make sure enough time passes before we tell Subaru about her death. That way, he knows that trying to go back would be meaningless, I suppose."

With her blood turning cold, Ram asked "Are you telling me to pretend like my little sister isn't dead?"

Although she anticipated her protest, Beatrice nervously replied "I-I know that this isn't to your liking, but you must-"

"'Isn't to my liking'?!" Ram repeated as she went on to yell "My sister, the only family member I had left just died right in front of me, and you're telling me to pretend like it as all make believe?!"

Once again consumed with guilt, Beatrice weakly pleaded "I'm sorry, but this is the only way I know how to keep Subaru safe from himself, I suppose."

After almost a full minute passed with silence, Ram finally consented "I'll do it. If Barusu gets suspicious and figures out the truth, he really will kill himself. If that happens, I would've failed to keep my last promise to Rem."

"I will go along with your cruel and immoral suggestion, Beatrice."

With Ram's reluctant consent, Beatrice placed her hand on Subaru's forehead to revisit his memories; however, she wasn't a simple spectator this time. All the memories revolving around Rem's death were subdued by the great spirit.

-Several hours later-

"Are you awake, I wonder?"

Vaguely hearing his wife's voice, Subaru opened his eyes as he let out a grumble "Oh, good morning, Beako. Did you sleep well?"

Not bothering with Subaru's question, Beatrice asked on of her own "How are you feeling, I wonder?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel reeeeeally light-headed. In fact, I kind of feel loopy right now." Subaru chuckled at himself; however, realizing he was more out of it than he thought, he mumbled "Ugh, my head feel so… foggy..? I can't think straight. I don't even know what today's date is. Beako, what the hell happened to me?"

Running through Subaru's hair with her fingers, Beatrice explained "You took quite a grand fall, I suppose. You slipped and tumbled down the mansion's main staircase. Of course, you were clumsy enough to land on your head."

" _Well, that explains the pain in my head._ " Subaru accepted his wife's explanation as he chuckled "I bet it was a spectacular fall. That must've given you quite the laugh then."

"…There was nothing to laugh about, I suppose."

Seeing the almost grim expression on her face, Subaru wondered "Hmm? Something wrong? Let me guess, I was in a really embarrassing position once my body was done ragdolling down the steps."

Grabbing Subaru securely by his hand, Beatrice finally brought up "Subaru, about Rem-"

"Good morning, Subaru."

After blinking twice, Subaru found Rem standing at his bedside with her usual smile on her face.

Feeling tears forming in his eyes, Subaru brushed them away as he asked "Oh, hey, Rem. When did you get here?"

"…Huh?" Beatrice uttered in bewilderment.

With her hands to her hips, Rem lightly scolded the boy "You really are silly sometimes. I've been here this entire time."

"Oh, really? Sorry for not noticing you. My head's not in its usual place."

"What are you talking about? Your head is clearly still on your neck."

"Well wouldn't you know, it most certainly is!"

Watching as her husband appeared to be having a conversation with himself, Beatrice cautiously asked "Subaru… What are you talking about, I wonder?"

With his head tilting to the side a bit, Subaru asked in return "What do you mean? Me and Rem are obviously having a conversation here. Wanna join in?"

With her eyes widening and her mouth agape, Beatrice uttered "Y-You're… You're talking to Rem, I wonder?"

"Who else could I be talking to? There's no one else here besides us three."

" _Three..?_ "

Watching as Subaru cheerfully conversed with someone she couldn't see, Beatrice remarked emotionlessly "I think I finally understand now, I suppose."

To Beatrice's understanding, Rem's death was repressed in his mind; however, that would contradict with her absence. To make up for that contradiction, Subaru himself must have unconsciously created another version of Rem that only he could see.

To put things simply, Subaru, who believes Rem is alive, created a realistic imaginary friend of her so he wouldn't wonder why she is missing.

Grabbing the hems of her dress with her shaking hands, Beatrice reasoned "While I surely wasn't expecting such a result, something like this is somewhat understandable, I suppose."

With Beatrice's expression unreadable, Subaru wondered "Hmm? What are you talking about?"

Shaking her head a little too eagerly, Beatrice forced a smile "Nothing, just mumbling to myself. Subaru, I'm going to let the others know that you woke up. Make sure to stay put and have Rem entertain you while I'm gone, I suppose."

Once the spirit left the room and closed the door behind her, Beatrice sank to the floor "This is worse than I could have possibly imagined. How are we to break the news to Subaru now with Rem actually visible to him, I wonder?"

As she frantically tried to think of a solution, Beatrice realized "I'm sure Subaru will learn of her death on his own. I've only repressed the memory of her death, not destroyed it. In fact, this imaginary Rem he's talking to will probably reveal her true nature to him before long, I suppose."

"Even imaginary, Rem wouldn't allow Subaru to delude himself forever. After all, she's been pushing Subaru forward even longer than I have, I suppose."

-The present day-

"Another day of honest work is put behind me."

"Ah, good work today, I suppose."

Plopping down on the bed, Subaru sighed "Thanks. Frederica taking the day off sure does put a lot more stress on me and Ram. Well, I can understand her being sick, and today was Petra's day off."

"That must have been hard to deal with. Still, you had assistance from the twins, did you not?"

A little surprised that Beatrice could bring up Rem so casually, Subaru reminded "Sure, I had Ram's help, but Rem is still taking time off work, remember?"

Clearly shaken by her husband's words, Beatrice stuttered "A-Ah, forgive me for forgetting. It… It must have slipped my mind, I suppose."

Subaru still hasn't told anyone that he knows the truth about Rem. It was just something he lacked the strength to say or admit aloud; although, every time he saw Ram, an immense feeling of guilt welled up inside of him.

Trying to change the subject, Beatrice reminded "Well, at least you have the fireworks to look forward to tomorrow, I suppose."

Feeling a familiar pain in his chest, Subaru requested "Hey, Beako? If it's not too much to ask, could you give me my daily…"

Having the wrong idea entirely, Beatrice searched through a plastic bag as she recalled "Ah, right. I went to the store with Naoko today and bought you these, I suppose."

Looking at the medicine container in Beatrice's hand, Subaru uttered in shock "You… You bought me more antidepressants?"

With her expression becoming unreadable, Beatrice explained "That's correct. After all, I saw that you just ran out this morning, I suppose."

Once the spirit handed him the bottle, Subaru remarked "I'm surprised you'd be keeping track of something like this."

Sitting beside her husband on the bed, Beatrice replied "Of course I would be keeping track. Your happiness means the world to me, I suppose."

"I might be a little happier to hear you say that if you weren't getting me something like this." Subaru sighed; however, realizing his reply was unintentionally harsh, he added frantically "A-Ah, that was just a joke. I am happy that you're being considerate! It's just…"

"It's really pathetic to have a little girl fetch me something like this. In fact, you must think I'm really pathetic for taking these, right?"

Pinching her husband's arm lightly, Beatrice reprimanded "I think no such thing, and I wish you would stop jumping to such rash conclusions just because you're embarrassed, I suppose."

Once his hand was tenderly being grasped, Subaru looked over to see a small smile on Beatrice's face as she gazed at him attentively.

"Subaru, your happiness is my most precious treasure. When I proposed, I vowed to make you the happiest human to ever live. If this is what it takes to make you happy, then…"

"Beako..?"

With her eyes starting to water, Beatrice turned her gaze away from Subaru as she spoke through her trembling lips "If… If I can't make you happy on my own, then-"

Not hesitating to lunge out towards his wife, Subaru brought her close as he encouraged "Don't say things like that, idiot. You make me happy enough as it is! Every time I check my daily happiness quota, I always notice that you go completely overboard and make sure I have happiness to last me for days."

With her gaze fixated on the floor, Beatrice wondered "Do I… Do I truly, I wonder? Am I doing enough for you?"

"Yes! Where did all your confidence from earlier go anyways? If it will make you feel better, I won't take those pills anymore. They were hard to swallow anyways."

"But that won't make me happy!" Beatrice shouted as she clutched Subaru's hand tightly "I can't achieve happiness while you're miserable, I suppose!"

"That's quite the burden, but I guess that's marriage for you. Okay, I understand. I'll become happy without taking those pills then."

Still skeptical of her husband, Beatrice warned "Subaru, you better not be acting tough. If you're saying that solely for my sake, I will get angry, I suppose."

"Idiot, I'm doing this for OUR sakes, because just as much as you want to make me the happiest human, I want to make you the happiest spirit to ever live."

Standing up from the bed with his wife still in his arms, Subaru reassured her "There won't be any more bottles, there won't be any more pills. I can be happy without them, and in turn that'll make you happy, and when you're happy, I'm happy. You starting to see how the carousel of happiness works now?"

Just when Subaru thought Beatrice was going to give in, she instead asked "You have to promise me that you're fine with this, that you'll be okay. If you're just forcing yourself for my sake, then-"

Eagerly messing up his wife's hair, Subaru reassured her "I promise. Our happiness is shared, so I can't let myself stay miserable anymore."

After their embrace ended, Beatrice plopped back on the floor and sighed "Humans really are nothing but trouble, I suppose."

"Yeah, all we do is force our opinions on others, use the restroom constantly, and complain about the weather." Subaru agreed wholeheartedly.

With her lips curving into a small smile, Beatrice added "I'm glad that you're the most lovable troublemaker among humans, I suppose."

"You're making me feel like a kid all of a sudden!"

With her hands to her hips, Beatrice teased "Compared to my age, shouldn't you feel like a child, I wonder?"

With the cursed topic of age coming up again, Subaru clutched his head in vexation "You're lucky because no one would think you're actually hundreds of years older than me, but everyone freaks out because they think I married a little girl. You don't understand what it's like to be accused of being a lolicon."

Once his ranting came to an end, Subaru remembered "Oh, can I finally get my daily from you now?"

"'My daily', I wonder? Weren't you talking about-"

Remembering her promise, Beatrice's lips broke out into a smile once again "Oh, so that's what you meant. I probably could have spared us from a lot of grief if I didn't get the wrong idea from the start. Please accept this humble apology, I suppose."

After pressing her lips to the boy's cheeks and forehead, Beatrice retracted her face and beamed "Subaru, I love you bunches, I suppose."

"'Bunches'? Did you land a bad roll on your speech check or something?"

"Hmpf, I was rolling for affection and that's what it landed on. I thought your pitiful standards required me to communicate my feelings using such simple terms, I suppose."

"I'm the kind of guy that's fine with any expression of it as long as you love me."

"And you should know my love for you is deeper than any ocean, I suppose."

With his hand pressing against her cheek, Subaru said almost beggingly "Hold it. Even though that made me a little happy, you're starting to cross over into the cheesy and overused territory. If you said your love was deeper than the Mariana's Trench, it might've gotten a laugh out of me as I proceeded to die a little bit on the inside."

With her right cheek getting squished, Beatrice tried getting closer to her repelling husband as she went on "Hmm, then how about my love for you is like a candle, I suppose."

"Don't candles burnout?!"

With her hand hovering in front of her mouth, Beatrice closed her eyes and smirked "It will be the most spectacular burnout you've ever seen, because just like a candle, if you forget about me, I will burn this mansion to the ground, I suppose."

After blinking twice at his wife's words, Subaru erupted with laughter "Oh man, and now you can tell excellent jokes too. You've completely evolved over the months, haven't you?"

Once their laughter finally died down, Beatrice clutched the hem of Subaru's shirt as she finished "And my love is like my life. While both could go on forever, it would only be meaningful to me if it's with you, I suppose."

"Beatrice…"

With an embarrassed smile on her face, Beatrice scratched her reddened cheek as she sheepishly asked "I'm sorry. Was that one cheesy as well, I wonder?"

Feeling both warmth and heartache, Subaru scratched the back of his head "N-No, or at least, it wasn't so embarrassing that just hearing it made me want to die. Have you been writing poems or something?"

"Well, I take some delight in writing down my feelings on paper these days, I suppose." Beatrice timidly revealed; however, looking back over to the bed, the spirit wondered "I assume we're going to throw that bottle out then, I wonder?"

With his thoughts going back to the antidepressants, Subaru finally realized the reason he had been taking them all this time. For the past month, Subaru had been mourning for Rem without even realizing it. Until now, his thoughts and emotions were in agony without knowing the cause for why.

With the blurry image of a weakened Rem laying down on her bed, Subaru could remember her mouth moving to say something; however, all he heard was static.

With memories still beyond his reach, Subaru agonized " _I still don't remember what she said to me right before she died_."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If anyone is unsure when this chapter takes places, it picks up where chapter 24 left off.**

 **Another 10k+ worded chapter. I guess this is just becoming the norm for me. What the heck?! Why is this happening?! I was so consistent all this time and then BOOM, three 10k+ chapters back to back! This isn't even Sparta, this is just madness.**

 **Felt a little bad that I accidentally posted chapter 26 twice last week, so I worked hard to get this chapter released; however, as I'm writing these notes, I realize that it still took me a week to write this chapter. Damn you college...**

 **Let's talk chapters. So, this Arc will probably have one or two (probably two) more chapters and then it's complete. I also want to write a Halloween special this year too.**

 **I was going to make a Halloween chapter last year, but I couldn't find the time for it. The idea for it is as follows: Subaru was complaining about missing out on Halloween, so Beatrice talks with everyone else into turning the mansion into a spooky haunted house for a day. Everyone was trying their hardest to scare Subaru (and mostly succeeded). Ram and Beatrice would be using their magic to break things all around Subaru, Rem would especially get into her role as she dressed up and chased Subaru with her Morningstar (which really provoked his trauma). Puck would make his surroundings chilling, and then you have Emilia wearing a simple white ghost costume going "** B-Boooo. Am I doing this right **?" Ahhh, what could have been.**

 **Looking forward to more Smash news tomorrow! MAKE IT HAPPEN, NINTENDO.**

 **Edit: We got Isabelle! Kinda surprised she's not an echo fighter of villager, but I'm not complaining!**

 **Well, that's it for now. I'll see you…**

…

…

 **In the next update. BUH BYE.**


	28. A Lesson From A Yin Master

_A Lesson From A Yin Master_

Waking up to the blinding morning sunlight, Subaru turned over on the bed as he mumbled to himself "The sun, my natural nemesis comes to greet me once again. The only way to make this worse is if Julius was sitting in a chair next to my bed. Him being the first person I wake up to would be-"

"Good morning, Subaru Natsuki."

With the picture of the purple-haired knight coming to mind, Subaru was on the verge of cursing "You've got to be kidding-! Oh, it's just you, Rem."

Sitting in a chair next to the bed, Rem giggled "Did I do a good job of impersonating your best friend? If I thoroughly fooled and humiliated you, I wouldn't mind it if you praise me and pet my head."

Starting to rub his eyes, Subaru groaned "What's with this abrupt change in attitude? Did I do something to make you mad recently?"

With her lips curving into a smile, Rem explained "I just wanted to tease you a bit."

"A trait that you share with Beako, speaking of which." Turning to look at his wife, Subaru listened as she lightly snored next to him. To Subaru, the picture of his wife sleeping was his most treasured sight.

Bending over to take a closer look, Rem remarked "She's really cute when she's asleep like this."

"Yeah, because when's she like this, she can't scold and berate you." Subaru said with a chuckle as he immediately went to poking her cheeks "Do you want to poke her cheek too? It's a lot of fun."

With her expression faltering, Rem pointed out "Subaru, if you tease me like that, it'll make me sad. Unless it's to you, something as simple as a single poke is impossible for me."

Offering the hand he used to poke the spirit to Rem, Subaru said "Give me your hand."

Immediately accepting Subaru's offer, Rem intertwined her fingers with Subaru who couldn't help but comment "Even if you don't really exist, I can still feel your touch. I guess I'm really good at deluding myself."

With a small shake of her head, Rem stated "Don't say things like that, Subaru. Even if I exist solely for you, I am still here. This warmth is proof of that."

"Yeah, you're right. I know you're right." Subaru agreed, and as he admired the touch of her hand, he ordered "Now extend your index finger for me."

Following Subaru's instruction, Rem sheepishly giggled "Are we about to perform ninjutsu?"

"You really did come from my mind all right." Subaru sighed as he brought their hands closer to the sleeping loli until he was once again poking her cheek.

As he poked Beatrice with the hand he used to hold Rem's hand, Subaru smiled "Even if it's something like this, doesn't it feel like you're poking Beako too?"

With her lips curving into a childish smile, Rem giggled "Heehee, it actually does. Oh my, I think I can get addicted to this."

With the image of her sleeping sister coming to mind, Rem asked "Do you think we could do this to my big sister too? She's bad at waking up in the mornings, so she should still be asleep."

"Nope, not happening." Subaru immediately rejected as he went on to reason "Even if Ram's been a lot more reasonable lately, she'd probably kill me if I-"

" _I'll kill him myself!_ " Subaru stopped midsentence once Ram's desperate and anguish-filled words resurfaced in his mind.

Already knowing what Subaru was thinking about, Rem comforted "Subaru, my big sister would never kill you. I know she doesn't act like it, but she does care about you."

"Is that another one of my delusions?"

"Why don't you ask my big sister and find out?"

Trying to get her cries out of his head, Subaru replied "Even if I ask her, I'm sure she'll just tell me how my existence is comparable to the dirt beneath her feet."

"Is it because my sister's a tsundere?"

"It's more like she's just tsun-tsun." Subaru gave a small chuckle as he went on to ask "Anyways, are you excited for the fireworks later on today?"

Clasping her hands together, Rem beamed "Yes! I am eagerly and impatiently waiting for- Ah."

"Nhhhh..."

Noticing the sleeping spirit starting to grumble, Rem closed her eyes and showed Subaru a smile "I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you later, Subaru."

After a blink of his eyes, Rem was gone from his sight which prompted him to consider her words " _'See you later', huh."_

"What are you doing, I wonder?"

With his gaze returning to his wife, Subaru noticed that her eyes were half-opened as he went on to reply "Isn't it obvious? I'm poking your cheeks."

Not bothering to swat her husband's hand away, Beatrice slowly rose from the bed as she yawned "Playing with my cheeks while I'm asleep is bad manners. If you weren't my husband, I would have to blast you, I suppose."

With his finger still implanted into his wife's cheek, Subaru chuckled "C'mon, I bet you mess with my face all the time when I'm asleep."

"Hmpf, keep your baseless speculations to yourself, I suppose." Beatrice crossed her arms as she went to puff her cheeks.

Becoming fascinated by her inflated cheeks, Subaru beamed "Ohhh! It's even better with your cheeks puffed out. Keep them like that for a little bit."

Finally swatting his hand away, Beatrice growled "It's irritating to be treated like some sort of cheap amusement, I suppose!"

Waving a finger in front of her face, Subaru point out "But Beako, marriage is cheap entertainment, especially if you marry a great spirit who uses basically no utilities."

Finally sitting up from the bed, Beatrice mumbled "Honestly, will you ever allow me to wake up normally; although, it's not like I mind waking up like this all that much, I suppose. Also, Subaru, you don't have any work today, right?"

Happy to be reminded of his day off, Subaru smiled "Yeah, Ros-chi gave all us hard workers the day off for the festival tonight."

Looking up at her husband, Beatrice said "If that's the case, I'll have you follow me after breakfast. Today's finally the day I told you, I suppose."

Barely stopping himself from going into a panic, Subaru asked "Told me what? If you're vague like that, I'll start getting paranoid."

With her arms crossed, Beatrice nodded her head a few times as she evaluated her husband "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine, I suppose."

"Whatever this is about, I'm just getting more worried!"

-Roughly an hour later-

Staring across the empty expanse in front of him, Subaru asked "So, what are we doing out here in the field? We're pretty far away from the mansion."

Raising her arm and aiming her hand, Beatrice chanted "Minya."

As four purple crystals appeared around Beatrice, Subaru watched with amazement as the stakes were launched and destroyed several trees "W-Whoa! That's awesome! Outside of you blasting me out of the library, I haven't seen you perform any offensive spells."

Giving a satisfactory nod at his reply, Beatrice went on to say "As much as I want to pry more praise out of you, I believe now it is your turn, I suppose. Start by visualizing the magic I just performed."

"W-What are you-"

Jumping on Subaru's back, Beatrice covered his eyes as she impatiently repeated "Show me the fruits of your wild imagination! Visualize my Minya until you can perfectly picture it in your head, I suppose!"

"V-Visualizing."

"Now chant, I suppose."

"M-Minya."

Pulling on her husband's ear, Beatrice instructed him "That wasn't a chant, but rather a feeble utterance. Do it again with feeling this time, I suppose."

Starting to get into it, Subaru imagined himself holding spell book as he went on to chant "What's with this roleplay? That tears it! It's time to summon my strength from within! Zake- I mean, Minya!"

With Subaru achieving the same shameful result yet again, Beatrice pointed out "Your words may have been louder, but you still lack resolve. Is there any hatred inside of you? If so, during your chant, visualize striking down the object of your hate, I suppose."

" _My brain trembles._ "

With the suppressed memories of 'him' coming back to mind, Subaru roared "Minya!"

Just like Beatrice had done before, several magical stakes appeared around Subaru and were sent hurdling in front of him.

As Subaru stared with his jaw agape from what he just accomplished, Beatrice started petting his head as she softly smiled "It didn't take you as long as I thought it would. This feat is deserving of praise. What a wonderful contractor you are, I suppose."

Even though he wanted to savor the spirit's praise, Subaru couldn't help but question "Let's skip over the praise for now. How the heck did I do that?! My gate's trashed and I don't have much mana either!"

With something else entirely coming to mind, Subaru's expression turned grave as he uttered "Actually, there's something else I need to ask. This is very, extremely, important."

Taking her husband's expression seriously, Beatrice asked "What is it, I wonder?"

"Do you think I can use magic to perform a Kame-"

Already knowing what Subaru was getting out, Beatrice snapped "Keep your childish fantasies to yourself! Even you should realize that techniques in fiction have no place in the real world, I suppose."

Watching as Subaru started to sulk, Beatrice couldn't help but think that his eagerness was adorable as she went on to smile with confidence "To help keep your bizarre imaginations in check, I'll show you a technique that will make you completely forget about that Kame-whatever, I suppose. You can revel in this technique's amazingness as well."

With the way Beatrice was talking this technique up, Subaru started to sweat "W-We're not about to blow up the planet by accident, are we?"

"It's nothing that grandiose, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped as she went on to instruct "Visualize the magic you just performed, and once you're ready, chant 'El Minya', I suppose."

Seeing the obvious opportunity in front of him, Subaru posed with his right hand positioned in front of his face as he chanted " **I am the bone of my sword**."

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Beatrice let out a heavy sigh "It was foolish of me to expect anything different of you, I suppose."

Once he nearly finished the quote, Subaru shouted to the heavens " **Unlimited El Minya Works**!"

At his chant, purple stakes formed all around him; however, there were significantly more stakes than before. Subaru couldn't even count them all before they were sent hurdling towards the empty plain in front of him.

Witnessing the havoc the magical stakes inflicted upon the earth, Subaru yelled " **OH MY GOD!** "

Bringing her face closer to witness the starstruck expression Subaru was making, Beatrice asked "Did that help satiate your wild dreams, I wonder?"

Turning his head to see his wife smiling, Subaru exclaimed "Yes, it did! That was so freaking awesome! It was just like the Gate of Babylon! I was worried the rest of my meaningless chant would ruin the spell incantation, but as long as you say the vital incantation, it still works! I'm living out all my childhood and adult fantasies right now! Do you think I could do it again?! There's something else I want to shout next!"

Losing the smile on her face, Beatrice went on to say "Subaru, I need you to listen to me and take this warning to heart, I suppose."

"I should've known there was a catch." Subaru sighed, noticing the seriousness in her voice.

As she closed her eyes to think of where to begin, Beatrice started to explain "You weren't using your own mana for those techniques. We share a lot of things as a result of our contract, namely our fate, memories, and mana, I suppose."

Seeing the point Beatrice was making, Subaru clarified "So, I was actually using your mana to do that?"

"Precisely, and that brings me to my next point. Subaru, I have told you about my mana consumption and your mana capacity once before, correct?"

Clasping his hands together, Subaru imitated the spirit "Yeah, I remember you saying something along the lines of 'Subaru, you stupid blockhead! You can only supply me with enough mana to stay alive, I suppose!' Was it something like that?"

Although slightly bothered by Subaru's imitation of her, Beatrice continued regardless "Yes, now let me fully enlighten you of our situation. As you remember, your mana supply is barely enough to sustain me. There's practically nothing leftover to use magic with. I've only been able to perform magic this far because of the mana that I've saved up until now, I suppose."

Comparing Beatrice's mana capacity to a bank, Subaru asked "Meaning, once you use up all the mana in your reserve, you'll go bankrupt?"

Thinking Subaru's summary was too vague, Beatrice went on to clarify "To make things perfectly clear, at that point, I won't be able to use magic. Living day to day will still be possible thanks to your supply, but I wouldn't be able to perform magic. Of course, that will affect things such as my Door Crossing, I suppose."

"If we can't use your Door Crossing, then…"

Seeing that Subaru realized the gravity of their situation, Beatrice went on to explain "Spirits in general can still absorb mana from the atmosphere; however, it's impossible for me. Call it a design flaw for a seemingly perfect being, I suppose."

Remembering something Beatrice once said, Subaru brought up "Didn't you say you used to absorb mana from people using the Forbidden Archives as a medium? Doesn't that mean you can just absorb mana from somebody else?"

With a small shake of her head, Beatrice explained "That option was closed off to me ever since I made a contract with you. While it's certainly possible to take mana from others, I refuse to betray you, I suppose."

Tilting his head, Subaru wondered aloud "Betray? So, you're saying that you can still absorb mana from others then?"

After a heavy sigh to relieve her frustration, Beatrice asked "Subaru, tell me, if I said you could kiss another girl if you wanted, would you, I wonder?"

"What are you even asking me? Of course I wouldn't." Subaru replied without hesitation.

Taking some comfort in his quick reply, Beatrice went on to speak "If you said I could absorb mana from others, that's exactly what I would have replied with. You simply cannot understand this sentiment since you're not a spirit, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for taking mana from another while contracted with you. It goes doubly so since we're so intimate enough to be husband and wife, I suppose."

Finally accepting that this was a line Beatrice wouldn't allow herself to cross, Subaru asked "So, once you use up all your spare mana, that's it? We can't fight anymore, and we can't go back and forth between worlds?"

"Correct. It's also worth noting that I also have a sizable amount of mana stocked up in the Forbidden Archives as well. Call it a mana bank if you will, I suppose."

"But that's just another stockpile that will eventually run out, right?" Subaru asked, and as he was reminded of how useless he was in this world, he cursed himself "Dammit, why was I even brought to this fantasy world if I have no capacity for mana? I really am horrible at this spiritualist thing."

Once again relying heavily on Beatrice without being able to give her anything in return, Subaru apologized "I'm sorry, Beatrice. I'm literally the worst person you could have ended up with in terms of spiritualism."

Lightly pinching the boy's cheek, Beatrice also patted Subaru's head as she went on to say "Subaru, I'm not telling you this to be hard on you, I suppose. I made that contract with you knowing the downsides, because being bound to you brings me great happiness, as both great spirit, and now as your wife."

"Subaru, you see, I don't enjoy fighting. To me, fighting is just a crude way of one person forcing their greed upon another. If we could go our entire lives just using Door Crossing from time to time, I would be content; however…"

Finally letting go of her peaceful outlook, Beatrice continued "I can't delude myself into thinking we can go our entire lives without fighting, I did contract myself to a human, after all. Your fights will become my fights, so I cannot maintain this flimsy pacifism anymore, I suppose."

Thinking back to that dreadful night, Beatrice recalled her unforgivable mistake "Especially considering how much harm I've inflicted upon another. I act like I have higher standards, but my greed mirrors that of a human's, I suppose."

Hearing the hurt in his wife's voice, Subaru called her name "Beatrice..?"

Brushing away those thoughts for the moment, Beatrice poked her husband's nose as she went on to speak "Subaru, you have a terrible habit of including yourself in matters that don't involve you. You're both courageous and reckless, and much to my dismay, you don't care about what happens to yourself. That's probably the work of your persisting self-contempt, I suppose."

Wrapping her arms tightly around the boy, Beatrice continued "Maybe this will heighten your self-worth. For every injury you receive due to your self-negligence, I will heal and kiss your wounds until they are better. For every time you curse yourself for not being good enough, I'll profess my love for you and tell stories of all the times you made me smile. For every time you wish for things to be different, I'll show you how blessed we truly are together."

Becoming so close to Subaru to the point where her cheek clashed with his, Beatrice softly smiled "You are my other half. So, keep your chin up, your eyes focused on what's in front of you, and whenever you talk about yourself, speak with pride. Tell stories of how you sweet-talked a great spirit into marrying you. That bragging right is solely yours, I suppose."

At a complete loss for words, Subaru finally replied "I don't really understand how we got to the point of you giving me a pep talk."

"These are the words that lingered in my mind for so long, and I figured now would be the best time to say them, I suppose. I just… I really worry about you, Subaru. You bring me a great deal of happiness, but with that comes an almost equal amount of anxiety. I'm always worried that you'll do something… that can't be undone."

" _Is she talking about..?"_ Pushing away that dark memory, Subaru changed the subject "So, why are you teaching me magic anyways?"

"Oh, right. It appears I got a little sidetracked." Beatrice scratched her cheek as she went on to explain "As I said, you're someone who will fight if the situation demands it, just like how you've fought that deranged woman in the capital, the demon beasts, and the witch's cult, I suppose. I would like to say I will protect you using all the mana I have in reserve; however, as a safety measure, I would like you to use these spells if you feel like your life is in danger."

With her grip on the boy tightening, Beatrice finished "No matter what, you're someone that can't be allowed to die in battle. So, make another promise to me. Vow to use my magic to keep yourself alive. Use up everything in you must, flee if you have to. Just promise that you'll return to me safe and sound, I suppose."

Having already felt the pain of dying to someone else many times over, Subaru agreed "I promise. I can't go dying in battle and leaving you all alone."

With her eyes starting to water, Beatrice spoke through shaky breaths "Not… Not just in battle. I don't want you dying at all, Subaru."

The anguish the spirit failed to hide on her face pierced Subaru's heart as he struggled to find the words to comfort her "Beatrice…"

Hopping off of her husband, Beatrice slapped her cheeks as she slowly regained her composure "I'm afraid I can't indulge in your company any longer. Naoko and I promised Petra that we would take her shopping for a yukata for the carnival tonight, so I'll be taking my leave, I suppose."

"O-Okay, sounds- Wait, you're taking Petra over there?"

Turning back around to face the boy, Beatrice tried easing him of his doubts "There shouldn't be any cause for you to worry. I plan on explaining to Petra that Japan is simply a distant and largely unheard-of nation. A little girl knowing only of her village probably wouldn't guess she's been taken somewhere beyond this world, I suppose."

Still skeptical about the whole thing, Subaru pointed out "I still think Petra is going to barrage you and mom with questions. Listen, I don't want the fact that I'm from a different world from spreading. Even if you convince Petra that Japan is a part of this world, at least try to tell her to stay quiet about it."

With another person coming to mind, Beatrice asked "What should we do about Frederica, I wonder?"

Scratching his head in frustration, Subaru sighed "Ah, you're right. If Petra's going to the festival with us tonight, I would feel terrible for leaving Frederica out. I guess I better invite her and pray that she doesn't catch on."

"That's a flimsy plan at best, but I agree that Frederica shouldn't be left behind, I suppose."

After walking back to the mansion together, Subaru and Beatrice parted ways, leaving Subaru alone with his thoughts about the new maid " _Well, I guess since she's a resident of this mansion, she was going to find out sooner or later."_

Finding the blonde-haired maid relaxing on the kotatsu, Subaru greeted "Hey there, Frederica."

Giving the boy a humble smile, Frederica replied "Greetings, Subaru. Do you have business with me?"

Taking a seat opposite of Frederica, Subaru first asked "Yup. First things first though, are you feeling better from yesterday?"

With a small nod, Frederica replied "Yes, I feel completely rejuvenated after yesterday's passing ailment. Forgive me for my absence yesterday."

Unsettled by Frederica's bow, Subaru sheepishly smiled "Don't sweat it. Everyone gets sick at some point or another. Just a few months ago, I got sick and Beako actually ordered me to take the day off. She did a decent job as my nurse, but she got sick the next day."

With her eyes widening, Frederica remarked "My, I keep learning new things about Lady Beatrice these days. It fills me with regret that I wasn't there to watch your relationship with her start to blossom."

Not wanting to drag his unease out any longer, Subaru finally said "Anyways, since you're feeling better, I wanted to invite you to a festival we're all going to tonight."

"Ah, yes. Master Roswaal has already informed me about such an outing. He also extended an invitation to me."

Suddenly feeling defeated for some reason, Subaru stuttered "O-Oh, he did? I guess he beat me to it then. Man, this is so embarrassing."

Losing the smile on her face, Frederica also revealed "Master Roswaal also informed me that our destination, the place where your parents live, is beyond The Great Waterfall."

Tilting his head at that unfamiliar place, Subaru asked "'The Great Waterfall', I've heard that a few times. What exactly is that?"

Closing her eyes to ponder her word choice, Frederica finally explained "Put simply, The Great Waterfall is the place where land runs out, or rather, it's the very edge of the world. So, when I say that you have lived beyond it, you could interpret it as originating from someplace beyond this world."

With his fears becoming realized, Subaru clarified "So, Roswaal basically told you that I'm some kind of off-worlder or alien?"

Looking down at her hands, Frederica spoke for herself "Even if Master Roswaal was the one to say it, I still find it hard to believe. There are rumors of people from other worlds, of course, but I just assumed that they were all vain attention seekers."

"Do you think I'm a vain attention seeker too then?"

Looking at Subaru dead in the eyes, Frederica answered "If I must answer honestly, yes; however, that has nothing to do with my thoughts on you being from another world."

Letting out a dry chuckle, Subaru remarked "That's pretty harsh, don't you think?"

Still staring at the boy, Frederica went on to ask "Disregarding whether it's true or not, I assume this is something that you would like to remain a secret?"

Staring up at the ceiling to collect his thoughts, Subaru explained "If word got out that I was from another world, and if people took it seriously, I feel like I would be constantly targeted. Secrets, weapons, and knowledge from another world. Anyone with a shred of curiosity would want a piece of that, so I'd really appreciate it if you keep this under wraps."

After a few seconds passed by with silence, Frederica gave the boy her response "Subaru, my loyalty is with Master Roswaal and with the residents of this mansion. Even if I was tortured, your secrets would die with me."

"Don't you think that's an extreme example?!" Subaru exclaimed at the maid.

Giving Subaru a humble bow, Frederica went on to say "I don't ask of you to divulge any of your secrets. I just ask that you trust me."

Since the maid already knows about his secret, Subaru accepted her words to give himself peace of mind "I'm the kind of guy that will always trust a person until they prove me wrong, so what the heck. I'll take you at your word, Frederica."

Although her eyes briefly widened from shock, Frederica went on to smile "As expected of an underling. You're so compliant that I fear Lady Beatrice will start to plot against me."

With a hand covering his face, Subaru reasoned "With her jealous streak, I'd be really worried if I were you. You'll probably have to check under your bed at night for any traps Beako has laid out for you."

Seeing an opportunity, Frederica's smile widened "Then it can't be helped. I'll have to make do with sleeping in Ram's bed from now on."

"Then you'll be pissing off the two most terrifying girls in this mansion!"

With her hands to her hips, Frederica huffed "How rude. I can be pretty scary if I want to be."

Almost mistaking her for a monster when they first met, Subaru sighed "Oh, trust me, I know."

For a second, Frederica simply blinked a few times as she gazed at Subaru with confusion; however, her eyes quickly started to water as she uttered "Uuuuu…"

With the guilt stabbing through him like knives, Subaru slammed his head to the table as he yelled desperately "I take it back! Please forgive my rude comment, Miss Frederica!"

"Apology accepted." Frederica answered immediately, leaving no trace of her previous expression behind.

Seeing the cheeky smile plastered to the maid's face, Subaru suddenly felt defeated "Oh, great. It looks like Roswaal hired another teaser."

Giving the boy another small bow, Frederica said "I'll try my best to live up to your expectations."

"Please don't!"

After wrapping his conversation up with Frederica, Subaru returned to his room. Since there was a certain lacking of Beatrice to tease, Subaru plopped onto his bed and went back to aimlessly playing video games.

With his door starting to open, Subaru heard someone speak "Barusu, I'm coming in."

Starting to get a headache, Subaru complained with his eyes still glued to the screen "Not that I have any right to be saying this, but at least knock first! If I was in the middle of changing, what would you have done?!"

Not bothering to even close the door behind her, Ram said without hesitation "I'd simply burn you and that repulsive image from my mind."

Still in a bad mood because of her rude entrance, Subaru asked "Why are you even here? Don't you have a Roswaal to entertain or something?"

Starting to walk towards the bed Subaru was laying on, Ram explained "Much to my dismay, accompanying Master Roswaal at all times is impossible. After all, he is a very busy and respectable master, so I can't very well allow myself to distract him too much."

"…'Too much'?"

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Ram watched Subaru play as she finished her explanation "As a result of my boredom and desperation for cheap entertainment, I found my way here."

With his eyebrows scrunching together, Subaru glanced over to see Ram still in her maid outfit "Please don't refer to me as cheap entertainment. Also, shouldn't you be getting dressed for the festival?"

Point at her own clothes, Ram tilted her head "What are you talking about? As you can clearly see, I'm fully dressed."

"So, you're going in your maid outfit after all." Subaru let out a sigh filled with obvious disappointment.

As she continued to gently gaze at the boy, Ram lectured "Aren't you wearing your everyday rags as well? You shouldn't talk of fashion when you wear the same set of clothes every day."

With a smile finally emerging on his lips, Subaru agreed "You got me there, I honestly can't refute that; although, I guess I was a little bit curious about what everybody was going to wear tonight. Like me, Beako loves her usual clothes too, but Petra is apparently going all out tonight."

Looking down at her maid uniform, Ram asked curiously "Are you saying that you want me to wear different clothes?"

Scratching the side of his head, Subaru tried explaining "I don't know how to perfectly answer that, but going out to a festival is an opportunity to show yourself off, so going in work clothes is kind of a waste."

With her eyes locking on to the room's wardrobe, Ram walked towards it as she reasoned "Well, I'm not opposed to the idea of changing my attire every now and again. I've never been one to keep a stocked wardrobe, so I'll have to make do with yours."

Watching with horror as Ram searched through his clothes, Subaru exclaimed "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! You can't just go rummaging through my clothes like that! H-Hey! Don't toss my underwear on the floor so casually! Have some decency!"

With a Pokemon t-shirt in her hands, Ram glared back at the boy "Why are you still here? I need to change."

After getting kicked out of his own room, Subaru stomped on the floor "It feels like everyone in this mansion is conspiring together to make Beako pissed at me. Well, it's about time to go to the festival anyways."

Arriving in the dining hall to see the others gathered there, Subaru approached the blue-haired maiden "Oh, hey, Re-"

"WHOA!" Subaru exclaimed once he finally realized that Rem was wearing a lovely pink yukata. The only thing that could make this moment even better is if Ram somehow appeared behind him wearing a-

Looking behind himself expectantly, Subaru's hopes betrayed him when he didn't find the pink-haired maid standing there. Of course, he didn't have a blue yukata in his wardrobe in the first place, so his dreams came crashing down in front of him.

Gazing at the boy expectantly, Rem smiled shamelessly "Subaru, while it makes me very happy to make you go speechless, I am still waiting impatiently to hear words of praise from you."

Still stunned by Rem's clothing, Subaru bashfully complimented "Y-Yeah, it looks good on you."

Nodding her head energetically, Rem continued to gaze expectantly at Subaru as she continued to probe him "And?"

"And… it fits you?"

With a small stomp of her foot, Rem pouted as she demanded "Subaru, it's a tad frustrating that you keep complimenting my clothes. Rem herself would like a compliment too, you know."

With a sudden thought coming to mind, Rem timidly pressed her fingers together as she blushed "O-Or, are you saying that you refuse to compliment me as long as I'm wearing clothing? If that's the case-"

With his hands waving in front of him, Subaru desperately complimented "Well this conversation took a dangerous turn! You look cute, you look cute!"

Watching as Subaru's cheeks turned scarlet, Rem giggled "Hehe, it really is fun teasing you, Subaru. I see why Lady Beatrice does it all the time now."

"What nonsense are you bothering my sister with now, Barusu? If it's indecent, there will be repercussions for you."

" _But Rem's the one making it indecent!"_ Subaru mentally screamed, and turning around to see the pink-haired twin sister standing behind him, the boy noticed "I didn't think my clothes would actually fit you; although, it looks like the t-shirt is a little too big for you."

In the end, Ram chose to wear the black jeans Subaru bought but never wore and the Pokémon t-shirt that Subaru bought but was too embarrassed to put on.

After looking at the boy with indifference, Ram went over towards Roswaal as she went to ask with a smile "Master Roswaal, what do you think of my attire? Do you think it's fitting?"

With his lips curving into a smile filled with grief, Roswaal sighed "Oh, poooor Ram, it seems you have finally been converted by that boy as well. Even if you ask me suuuuch things, I'm unsure about how to judge fashion from another world."

Suffering a heavy blow, Ram bit into her nail as she cursed "Blast, it seems this was a waste after all. Barusu will pay dearly for this."

Trying to appraise her as well, Frederica commented "Ram, I don't know about the clothing itself, but you certainly look adorable right now."

"I wasn't asking for your input, Fred." Ram hissed back.

Glancing at all of the occupants of the room, Roswaal clapped his hands together "It seeeems almost everybody is accounted for. Now we must waaait for our means of transportation to return."

"Could you not refer to me as some kind of taxi, I wonder?"

Looking over at the doorway to find the annoyed spirit, Roswaal smiled "It's just as Subaru said. If you speeeak ill of someone, they will appear. The power of superstitions is indeeeed frightening."

For a fraction of a second, Beatrice softly smiled once she laid eyes upon her husband; however, once she noticed what Ram was wearing, the spirit's smile vanished as she uttered in a deathly tone "Mister Natuski."

Once again feeling a raging fire from where his wife was standing, Subaru gulped "Y-Yes, miss Natsuki?"

Crossing her arms and with a stomp on the floor, Beatrice asked "May I inquire about why Ram appears to be wearing your clothes, I wonder?"

Pointing at Ram with his trembling hand, Subaru stuttered "S-Shouldn't you be asking her that?"

After letting out a sigh, Beatrice latched onto Subaru's arm as she huffed "Honestly, I can't take my eyes off you without you doing something to test my patience. I'll simply have to be more careful about leaving you alone with other girls from now on, I suppose."

Feeling like he had been spared, Subaru sighed from relief "Ah, finally, an appropriate response. I was worried you'd go straight to blasting me."

Closing her eyes to enjoy her husband's closeness, Beatrice replied "Surely you jest. It's been quite some time since I've last attacked you with magic, I suppose. When it comes to me being reasonable, I simply don't wish to see you in anymore pain."

With her eyes starting to open ever so slightly, Beatrice finished "That's why, from now on, I won't be attacking you. Even for the sake of our usual comedy routine, I absolutely refuse to hurt you, I suppose."

Immediately after Beatrice let go of Subaru, Petra came running up to the boy as she beamed "Subaru, look, look! How do I look? Do I look pretty?"

Gazing at Petra's apricot-colored yukata, Subaru praised "Yes, you do! Wow, Petra, your radiance is about twice as bright today!"

Clearly happy from the compliments, Petra giggled "Hehe, I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you're complimenting me."

With her arms crossing over her chest once again, Beatrice turned away from Petra as she huffed "Hmpf, I won't lose to you, I suppose."

"B-Beatrice?! Not you too!" Petra was on the verge of tears as she hid behind the silver-haired maiden "Lady Emilia, please protect me! You're not weird like those three, right?"

"W-Weird, you say?" Beatrice uttered as she collapsed to the floor, seemingly wounded from Petra's accusation. Knowing that Petra was also referring to her, Frederica had an identical reaction to the great spirit, and from the way she clutched her chest, you'd think she had just been shot.

Gazing at the silly scene before her, Ram interrupted "Petra, turning to Lady Emilia was a grave mistake. She's just as abnormal as those other two. The correct response would have been to run into my accepting arms."

Peeking around Emilia to just barely look at Ram, Petra's reply was filled with fear "B-But your eyes are kind of scary, Ram."

With her expression hardening, Ram lectured "I believe I instructed you to refer to me as Lady Ram."

With her motherly instincts awakening, Emilia put her hands to her hips as she snapped "Hey, stop being mean to Petra. She's such a sweet girl, after all. Also, Subaru has a monopoly on the abnormal market, so I can't be abnormal too!"

"A-Abnormal?" Subaru uttered dejectedly, and following Beatrice's and Frederica's example, the boy sank to the floor as his soul withered into nothingness.

"S-Subaru?" Emilia's voice squeaked out as she watched the boy go limp.

After a heavy sigh, Ram informed the half-elf "Lady Emilia, it would have been fine if I said it, but I think you just did something irreversible to Barusu."

Looking around the see that all eyes were on her, Emilia nervously explained herself "H-Huh? But I was… I was just trying to protect Petra and-"

With a heavy sigh as well, Petra stepped away from Emilia as she revealed "I was actually just playing along with them, but you said something really mean to Subaru just now. I think you should apologize."

Still not understanding what just happened, Emilia spoke desperately "P-Petra? What do you mean you were just playing around?"

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Kenichi asked as he peaked through the doorway.

Realizing they didn't have time to mope on the floor, Subaru and Beatrice got to their feet and supported each other by wrapping an arm around the other.

"She called me abnormal."

"She called me a weirdo, I suppose."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: WAIT! Before you throw your empty wine bottles at your computer screen, let me explain!**

 **So, for those of you that remember a certain warning at the end of last chapter (that I admittedly deleted), I just want you to know that -THAT- is still happening, it's just that this chapter got cut in half. It was looking to be another 12,000+ worded chapter, so I decided to separate it into two chapters, reason being I feel like it's a little intimidating to read such long chapters and I really wanted to go back to posting the usual 7000ish worded chapters.**

 **As for the next chapter, I plan on posting it very soon! I want to post it Friday, but if not, I will have plenty of time over the weekend to finish it since I'm going on a small vacation; although, if the hotel somehow doesn't have WiFi, that means that chapter might not be posted until next Tuesday instead.**

 **Long story short, look forward to the next chapter either Friday, sometime over the weekend, or next Tuesday (or if I'm a f***ing liar, sometime within the next few years).**

 **STILL HYPED FOR SMASH-**

 **I see that I've passed the 200k words checkpoint. Huh.**

 **This season's anime lineup looks amazing! I didn't watch any ongoing anime over the summer (besides Steins:Gate 0 and My Hero, both which started in Spring), but it looks like Goblin Slayer and Reincarnated as a Slime might turn into gems! There's also Zombieland Saga that's caught my eye, but I haven't watched it yet.**

 **And who could forget about mother-loving Jojo part 5?**

 **THOUGH IM STILL MOSTLY HYPED FOR SMA-**

 **Well, that's it for now. See you dumb dumbs soon!**


	29. Despite It All, She Smiled

_Despite It All, She Smiled_

Once everyone was finally ready to leave, Kenichi led the group to the usual bus stop. Once everyone boarded the bus with Kenichi paying the fare, the group took their seats. Still unused to the new world, Emilia, Petra, and Frederica gazed out the window to take in the city of lights.

"Frederica, look at all those lights!" Petra said excitedly as she pointed out the window.

With a small giggle, Frederica smiled "Yes, those crystals are indeed pretty."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Emilia stated with a triumphant smile "Those aren't crystals, they're called lightbulbs. Those bulbs use electricky to make light."

"So cute." Naoko couldn't help but comment.

"So close." Subaru uttered as he covered his face with his hands.

With her eyes sparkling, Petra gazed up at the half-elf "Wow, Emilia, you sure know a lot about this place."

With an air of confidence, Emilia put her hands to her hips as she spoke "Fufu, well, I do visit this place from time to time."

Irked by Emilia's assertiveness, Beatrice scolded "Why are you acting smug now of all times? My knowledge of this place far surpasses your misunderstanding of electricity, I suppose!"

Remembering when Beatrice first visited a mall, Subaru grinned "That doesn't mean much from the person who used to say 'elebator'."

With her cheeks turning a raging scarlet, Beatrice exclaimed "Why did you bring that up, I wonder?! Can you please refrain from reminding me of that, I wonder?!"

After the ensuing argument between the couple finally resolved itself, the group disembarked off the bus and reached the fairgrounds.

Both Emilia's and Petra's faces glowed with delight and curiosity as they looked around at the different attractions, lighting, and food stalls. This place was truly a spectacle to them.

Realizing that the group had ten people in it, Kenichi reasoned "We have quite a large group here, so it might be best if some of us split up. It'd be too hard for all of us to stay together in this crowd anyways."

Seizing the opportunity in front of her, Beatrice grabbed Petra by the hand as she reassured "Petra, you should just spend some time with me. Definitely… I will definitely prove to you that I'm not a weirdo, I suppose!"

After the two girls flew off with Beatrice in the lead, Emilia beamed up at the maid "Frederica, I don't really understand all that much about attractions, so do you want to experience them with me?"

"Of course, Lady Emilia. It will be my pleasure." Frederica smiled with a glint in her eyes. The two girls left with Emilia pulling Frederica along.

Scratching the side of his head nervously, Subaru asked "Do you think those two will be okay? Neither of them can read."

Putting a hand on his son's shoulder, Kenichi smiled confidently "The rides are free with admission anyways. Besides, I gave Frederica some money and explained to her how it works here, so she should be able to order food just fine."

Thinking back to the few experiences he's had with the new maid, Subaru reasoned "Well, Frederica seems like she's the most dependable person in the mansion."

Feeling a tug on his arm, Subaru looked over to see Rem timidly request "Subaru, if I'm not being a bother, may I accompany you?"

"Of course you can, Rem." Subaru smiled, and starting to pet Rem's head, the boy turned to his father "Well, me and Rem are going to break off too, so I'll see you later."

Giving his son a thumbs-up, Kenichi smiled "Yeah, just make sure Rem has a good time."

Right as Subaru turned to leave, he heard someone speak to him "It's quite arrogant of you to think you could wander off with my sister without my consent, Barusu."

Turning to see Ram standing directly behind him, Subaru asked "You're not going with Ros-chi?"

With a small shake of her head, Ram frowned "Much to my dismay, Master Roswaal gets along rather well with your father. I simply didn't want to get in the way of his fun."

Seeing though the girl, Subaru grinned "I bet you just didn't want to be a part of any group that my parents are in."

"You're being disgustingly perceptive, Barusu." Ram glared at the boy, and with her gaze shifting towards the ground, her expression softened as she said "I suppose I just wanted to spend some time with my family."

"Big sister." Rem beamed at her sister through her watering eyes. The brilliance the twins' smiles erased Subaru of his guilt for the moment. It was as if they were looking directly at each other, despite Ram's eyes being closed.

Getting caught up in their moment, Subaru gazed at Ram as he joked "I feel bad for everyone else that's met you, but I'm sure Rem is really blessed to have you for a big sister."

With a vigorous nod of her head, Rem said "It's as you say, Subaru. Being the little sister to my big sister brings me great joy."

With her eyes finally opening, Ram slowly lifted her gaze up from the ground as she tugged on Subaru's sleeve "I'm sure you're secretly excited to show me and Rem around this bizarre place, so let's get going."

"Yes, captain Ram!" Subaru replied energetically as he gave Ram a salute.

As the three walked around the carnival, Ram asked "Firstly, what do you do at the festivals in this domain?"

With an aura of useless knowledge about him, Subaru explained "Well, the main attraction is the fireworks show that happens a little bit later. Until then, we could visit some food stalls and ride some carnival rides."

With her stomach feeling somewhat empty, Ram insisted "Then let's eat right away since I had a light breakfast."

Since breakfast was just a few hours ago for them, Subaru questioned "Why did you have a light breakfast anyways? Were you looking forward to eating the food over here or something?"

Giving the boy a look of indifference, Ram snorted "Hmpf, it was simply Master Roswaal's advice to save my appetite for otherworldly foods. I look forward to the expression you will certainly make when you check your coin purse after we're done tonight."

Fearing for his wallet, Subaru exclaimed "Are you glutton or something?! Not that I can complain since dad's treating everyone else, but go easy on me, Ram."

With her lips curving into a soft smile, Ram corrected herself "Then, I simply looked forward to you treating me to food."

Not fooled in the slightest, Subaru argued "Disguise your intentions with cute explanations all you want. I still know that your end goal is to watch me slowly suffer."

With the same smile still on her face, Ram added "You're being disgustingly perceptive, Barusu."

"You already said that!"

Hearing the sound of giggling behind him, Subaru looked over discover that Rem was the source "Hehehe. Oh, forgive me for laughing. It's just that you and big sister are getting along so well."

Suddenly starting to feel sick, Subaru uttered "That's some pretty severe sarcasm. Me and Ram get along about as much as I got along with Beako when we first met."

With a small nod, Rem reminded the boy "Yes, but you eventually went on to marry Lady Beatrice, did you not?"

"Did you really have to bring that up?!" Subaru exclaimed as he slammed his foot on the ground.

Tilting her head to the side, Rem continued to tease "Sorry, but you walked right into that one, Subaru."

Noticing the flustered look on Subaru's face, Ram let out a long sigh "It would be in your best interest to buy me food before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

"Right…" Subaru sighed, and pointing at a nearby food stand, he asked "Want some octopus balls?"

Upon noticing the disgusted look on Ram's face, Subaru had another idea "Not a fan of seafood? For some reason, you're really proud of your potatoes, so maybe you'll like fries."

After returning from the French fry stall, Subaru handed the food over to Ram who observed "Well, these look more edible than that filth from earlier."

"And just like that, you've become the number one enemy of seafood lovers everywhere." Subaru looked around to make sure nobody else heard her.

After picking up a fry, Ram slowly and reluctantly bought it to her mouth, and after taking her first bite-

"Uh oh." Subaru immediately uttered once he noticed Ram's eyes starting to sparkle brilliantly.

"Barusu."

"Yes?"

Looking down at her food as if it were holy, Ram scolded the boy "With your insufficient knowledge of this world, you helped recreate trifles like mayonnaise and ice cream, but you didn't think to teach us how to make these?"

Seeing that Ram just became a French fry enthusiast, Subaru scratched his head "Fries are good and all, but we would need to get a deep fryer just to make them. Plus, they're only a side dish, so-"

"Do not label such wonderful food as a side dish." Ram warned in a deathly tone.

Pointing her finger at Subaru's nose, Rem added "That's right, you side character!"

Seeing the twins' faces light up with passion, Subaru recalled "It's been awhile since the twin sisters teamed up on me like this."

After quickly finishing her food, Ram went on to ask "So, what will we do now that I've discovered the most redeeming aspect of this place thus far? My standards have been significantly raised."

"Please don't force your absurd expectations on me." Subaru pleaded, and with his spirits immediately being lifted, he shouted to the heavens "I think it's time I make you experience the height of entertainment in this world: attractions!"

After leading the twins to a nearby carnival ride, Rem sat on a bench as she happily watched as Subaru and Ram ride it together. All it took was one spinning attraction to make Ram lose all her composure. Immediately after disembarking from the Round-Up ride, Ram laid down on the bench.

Looking down at her dizzy sister, Rem worriedly asked "Big sister, are you okay?"

Putting a hand on Rem's shoulder, Subaru eased her worries "She's fine, Rem. She probably just doesn't have any spinning tolerance."

With her world still going around in circles, Ram berated the boy "'Spinning tolerance'? I'd point how childish that phrasing is if I wasn't feeling so-"

"Subaru, Ram!"

Looking over his shoulder, Subaru saw Emilia dashing towards them with her hands waving in the air.

Entranced by the half-elf's beaming face, Subaru couldn't help but smile as well "Hey, Emilia-tan. Have you been enjoying yourself?"

With her hands balling up into fists, Emilia beamed "Yup, yup! This place is so much fun! Your parents always talked about how fun amusement parks are, but I never thought it would be this exciting!"

Seeing that Emilia misunderstood again, Subaru tried correcting her "This isn't exactly an amusement park, but I guess it's close enough."

Finally catching up to the half-elf, Frederica took a quick breather "Lady Emilia is very energetic when she's excited. I fear that I'm barely able to keep up with her."

With her eyes still sparkling, Emilia hastily asked "Frederica, what should we ride next?"

Overwhelmed by the girl, Frederica recommended "Lady Emilia, have you considered slowing down a little? We've already been on-"

Completely lacking in patience, Emilia pointed at a nearby ride and asked "Hey, hey, what's that ride over there?"

Looking in the direction of where Emilia is pointing, Subaru answered "That's the teacup ride. There's a giant wheel in the middle that you can turn to spin the teacup around."

Unsettled by the boy's explanation, Ram scoffed "That's a ride that you spin yourself? I see that this place accommodates masochists as well."

Grabbing Subaru by the hands, Emilia proposed with a smile "Do you want to ride it with us? It'll be a lot more fun with more people!"

"Can we, Subaru?" Rem pleadingly looked at Subaru with her signature puppy dog eyes.

Knowing that he couldn't say no, Subaru couldn't hold back a smile "Sure, me and Rem will ride with you guys, but Ram might have to sit this one-"

"How bold of you to try and leave me out like that." Ram interrupted, and as she grabbed Subaru by the shoulder to steady herself, she stood up with confidence "My dizziness is starting to clear away, so I should be fine."

Noticing that Ram was wobbling ever so slightly, Subaru pointed out "You're clearly pushing yourself, but I appreciate your determination."

Once the five boarded a teacup, Subaru lightly gripped the wheel and thought to himself " _I don't want this to leave a bad taste in Ram's mouth, so I'll just spin this a little bit._ "

Looking over to see the adorable smile still plastered on the half-elf's lips, Subaru watched as Emilia went to grip the wheel…

"…Eh?"

And he watched with horror as her ridiculous grip actually made an indent in the metal.

"Umm…" Subaru uttered dumbfoundedly as he went on to nervously sweat "E-Emilia-tan, this might seem like a pretty bizarre question, but how strong are you? Purely physical, I mean."

With her hand in front of her mouth, Frederica grinned at the boy "My, Subaru, it's rude to ask a lady something like that."

With her childlike smile unfaltering, Emilia answered "I'm not really sure, but I almost won against Rem in an arm-wrestling contest a few months ago."

"…"

"Oh."

"Ohhhh."

" _ **OHHHHHH NOOOOO.**_ " Subaru internally screamed as he clutched his head once he realized he made what could possibly be considered the worst decision of his life thus far.

With a hand to her forehead, Ram closed her eyes as she uttered in a despair-filled voice "Fred's strength is also comparable to Lady Emilia's. It seems we've made a fatal mistake."

Disturbed by the news, Subaru clutched his stomach as he nervously smiled "Y-You know what? My tummy isn't feeling so good, so I'll be-"

As the teacup started to move, Frederica pointed out "This ride appears to be in motion, so it's already too late to get off, I'm afraid."

"This is going to be a lot of fun!" Emilia exclaimed as her eyes started to sparkle, awaiting the moment where she could start spinning the wheel.

With her hands forming into fists, Rem cheered "Do your best, Subaru!"

Faced with their brilliant smiles, Ram and Subaru nervously faced each other and felt a certain companionship they've never felt for one another before. They say those who share the same fate also share an intimate bond.

-A few minutes later-

"Hahahahahaha!" Emilia and Frederica laughed like wild dogs.

Throughout the entire ride, Emilia and Frederica caused the cup to spin so fast that Subaru and Ram couldn't budge even a tiny bit forward due to the intense pressure.

While the laughing girls thoroughly enjoyed the ride, Subaru and Ram sat on the grass with their backs pressed against each other for support. Right after they got off the ride, Subaru and Ram rushed to a nearby garbage can so they could relinquish their nausea the hard way. They collapsed from the dizziness immediately afterward.

With the world before him being completely distorted, Subaru complained "It feels like my eyeballs are literally spinning in their sockets."

"I can do without your disgusting analogy, Barusu." Ram scolded the boy as she leaned her head against his.

Running over to the two, Rem excitedly asked "Subaru, Subaru! Did you have fun?"

Forcing a smile for her sake, Subaru answered "Yeah, I had a lot of fun, Rem. Too much fun actually. Well, what about you, Ram?"

Not having the same resolve as Subaru, Ram's lips struggled to even reply "I'm just thankful that you had fun, Rem. That's all that matters to me. With that being said, please allow me to rest here until I can see straight."

Seeing the horrible state her sister was obviously in, Rem turned to Subaru and requested "Subaru, if it's alright with you, could you please rub my big sister's back to help make her feel better?"

Thinking that her request was ridiculous, Subaru answered "This is just like the time you asked me to brush her hair. Are you trying to get Ram to kill me?"

Still not budging on the issue, Rem asked again "Will you please do it for her? If it's you, I'm sure she won't mind."

Not believing Rem in the slightest, Subaru replied "And I'm sure she would mind! Are we really talking about the same person here?"

Clasping her hands together and giving Subaru a look he couldn't say no to, Rem gently pleaded "Please?"

Unable to surmise what Subaru was talking about, Ram turned around to look at the boy as she asked blankly "Barusu?"

Reluctantly place his hand on Ram's back, Subaru started moving it up and down as he awkwardly said "There, there... and please don't kill me."

Although she was momentarily unsure of how to respond, Ram relaxed her back as she smiled "Is this really all you were fretting over? I don't mind such a casual touch if it's a genuine act of charity."

Still feeling like he didn't misunderstand her true nature, Subaru spat back "Funny, I kind of figured you were going to say something like 'only Rem and Master Roswaal may touch me'."

Starting to close her eyes, Ram agreed "Well, you're certainly not far from the truth."

"Ram..?" Subaru uttered, not knowing how to interpret her words.

Completely slumping her back against Subaru's shoulder, Ram ordered "Who gave you permission to stop? If you're going to rub my back, then you could at least show enough consideration to continue until I feel better."

Lightly pushing Ram off, Subaru sighed "Fine, fine. As long as you don't beat me to death after this, I'll do it."

With her lips once again curving into a smile, Ram spoke "While I can certainly make such a promise, I fear Lady Beatrice won't be as forgiving if she saw this."

Annoyed by Ram's phrasing, Subaru complained "Don't make it sound so scandalous. I'm just giving a backrub to a friend that doesn't feel so well."

With her eyes closing and her expression softening, Ram spoke in a whisper "Let's hope Lady Beatrice will believe you."

After rubbing her back for a good few minutes, the two stood up as Subaru said "I was actually planning on riding a lot more rides, but Emilia and Frederica really took it out of me on the last one. Seriously, I never thought they could be so terrifying when together."

With the image of Frederica still howling in her head, Ram sighed "For once, I have to agree with you. After those traumatic experiences, I feel that I should be near Master Roswaal to fully recover."

Once she turned away from Subaru, Ram remembered something as she turned around to say "Oh, and Rem?"

"Y-Yes, big sister?" Rem replied timidly, not expecting to be called out by her sister.

Closing her eyes, Ram softly smiled as she laid eyes upon her little sister "Rem, it was nice to spend time with you like this. Thank you for letting me indulge in your company."

"Geez, where did your superiority complex go?" Subaru couldn't withhold his comment.

Although she was momentarily speechless, Rem beamed at her sister "Yes, I'm so happy that I could create more memories with you, big sister!"

With her face stiffening ever so slightly, Ram opened her eyes as she added "It's also a tad embarrassing to admit, but you look stunningly beautiful tonight. That pink dress really suits you, and you truly do have a cute smile, Rem. It's a shame that it's wasted on someone like Barusu."

After blinking twice, Rem took a step back as she uttered in amazement "Big sister..?"

With his heart being moved by the scene in front of him, Subaru reasoned "I guess even big sisters how to shower their younger siblings with praise sometimes."

With her smile still unbroken, Ram turned towards the boy and said "Barusu, make sure my little sister keeps smiling, okay?"

Although a little surprised by Ram's request, Subaru gave her a nod "Yeah, you got it."

Giving her little sister a parting smile, Ram finally walked off to find Roswaal, leaving Subaru and Rem to themselves.

Nudging his elbow against Rem's shoulder, Subaru asked "I bet that made you really happy, didn't it?"

Bringing both of her hands to her chest, Rem softly smiled "That was a truly blessed moment for me. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like my big sister could actually see me."

Gazing around the carnival, Subaru asked "Well, the night is still young. Is there anything you want to do, Rem?"

With a small shake of her head, Rem beamed "No, I'm content just being here with you."

Taken by her smile, Subaru scratched his cheek as he came out with an idea "If that's the case, let's go find a spot to watch the fireworks from. There's a certain place I like that a lot of people don't know about."

After passing through a bush and arriving at the edge of a pond, Subaru smiled to himself "Just like I remembered it, there's no one else here. It's like I own this small plot of dirt."

Once the two sat down on the ground, Rem expressed her gratitude "Today was a lot of fun, Subaru. Thank you very much for brining all of us to the carnival."

Scratching the side of his head, Subaru replied "I didn't really do much to make this happen. My dad and Beako are the ones who deserve thanks."

Tracing the air with her finger, Rem pointed out "But you're the one who spoke with Master Roswaal about making this trip possible. That's the reason why everyone was able to have so much fun."

With the crude image of Ram throwing up still fresh in his mind, Subaru sighed "Even if you say that, it didn't look like Ram had that much fun. She practically suffered on those two rides."

As she gazed out towards the pond, Rem added "Even so, I'm sure she had as much fun as Lady Emilia today."

Almost thinking that Rem was joking, Subaru had to suppress a laugh "That's quite the imagination you've got there."

With a puff of her cheeks, Rem pouted "Hmpf, you're the one with the imagination, Subaru. After all, I came into existence because of it."

With his smile widening, Subaru agreed "Funny, I somehow don't have a retort for that. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's creating delusions. Going back to Ram, she sure has been acting strangely, no, bizarrely as of late. Even in the face of my usual foolishness, she's been acting so accepting and… disturbingly nice."

Closing her eyes to enjoy the moment, Rem said "I think you're just being paranoid of my big sister."

"Did Ram tell you to say that?" Subaru demanded as sweat trickled down his forehead.

Giggling from the boy's forced expression, Rem drew closer to Subaru as she intertwined her fingers with his.

Looking down at the hand that was being held by Rem, Subaru questioned "Hey, Rem, are you sure you're alright with this? I mean, are you okay with being a ghost?"

With her invisible dog ears drooping, Rem sulked "Hey, I'm not a ghost. I am… Let's see here, what exactly am I?"

With one title coming to mind, Subaru said "I think imaginary friend works the best."

"Yes, I am your imaginary best frie-" Rem was interrupted by the sound of an explosion as the night sky started to light up with different colors.

With his gaze pointed towards the sky, Subaru smiled "Looks like they're starting."

As the two continued to enjoy the fireworks for the next several minutes, Subaru asked "So, what do you think of the show?"

With her gaze still fixated on the colorful sky, Rem brought her free hand to her chest as she answered "They're beautiful, but they also make my heartache just a little bit."

Watching as one firework went off after another, Rem explained "One moment, their radiance lights up the night sky, and the next moment, there's no trace left as the next firework catches our eye. They only exist in this world for a brief time and are immediately replaced."

"Well, some would argue that beauty is fleeting." Subaru answered, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Feeling something ominous within her heart starting to stir, Rem went on to boldly smile "These fireworks will only be a part of our lives for an instant, but I will stand at your side for eternity, right?"

As dread slowly crept on her, Rem finally shifted her gaze to Subaru as she hesitantly repeated "…Right?"

Turning to face her as well, Subaru uttered "Rem."

Noticing the graveness in his voice, Rem squeaked out "Y-Yes?"

"It's time to end this."

All of a sudden, as if on cue, the fireworks stopped as their surroundings were slowly enveloped back into darkness.

After blinking a couple of times, Rem titled her head as she faked obliviousness "E-End what? I'm afraid I don't understand."

With his gaze returning to the pond in front of him, Subaru said in a small voice "It's finally time that I say goodbye to you."

"'Goodbye'?" Rem uttered, and with her hands balling up into fists, she went on to shout "'Goodbye'?! There doesn't have to be another goodbye between us! I understand that I left you once, but I promise that I won't leave you alone anymore!"

"But you're not-"

"I am Rem!" Rem frantically screamed, and pulling Subaru's hand to her chest, she forced a smile "See? You can feel my warmth, right? You can feel my heartbeat, right? Even if it's just for you, I exist. You're the only person in this world that I can do this to, but even so, isn't that enough? If I can just stay here with you, if I can watch you from this close rather than afar, then I'm sure you won't be left with regrets. So, please…"

With tears starting to form in her eyes, Rem looked up at the boy and pleaded "Let me be your Rem. Let me help you reclaim what you lost due to disease and death."

As Rem's desperate plea pierced his heart, Subaru answered in almost a whisper "If I did that, then it would be like Rem never died."

With a vigorous nod of her head, Rem beamed "Exactly! You won't have to agonize over that stuff any longer. That's why I'm-"

"But what about everyone else?" Subaru interrupted as he went on to say "You're a construct of what I believe is Rem. You are the Rem that I remembered exactly, but you will never be Rem to anybody else."

Once again faltering from his words, Rem argued "E-Even if they can't see me, that doesn't mean I can't be their Rem too. Oh, I got it! You can just tell the others what I'm saying, just like you've always done."

With a small shake of his head, Subaru went on to ask "Do you remember anything before meeting me? Do you remember your parents' names or their faces? How did your sister lose her horn?"

"…"

Watching as Rem went silent, Subaru asked once more "Can you tell me anything about your past that I don't already know?"

With her shoulders starting to tremble, Rem answered shakily "You… You should know that's impossible. I only…"

"You only know what I know, right?" Subaru finished for her as he went on to explain "To me, and maybe even to my parents, you might as well be an exact copy of Rem, but you'll never be Rem to someone like Ram."

"That's not-!"

Although reluctant to ask this, Subaru hesitantly said "If you… If you really are Ram's twin sister, can you tell me when her birthday is?"

With her eyes widening, Rem was at a loss for words as she fumbled for something to say "I…"

With heartbreak written all over Rem's face, Subaru once again turned his gaze away from her "That was a mean thing to say, I'm sorry. It's my fault that I never asked when your birthdays were. I had all that time with you, but I never even considered asking…"

"I just… I just didn't want to be alone." Rem choked out, and as she clutched the hem of her skirt, she went on to cry out "Even… Even if I only exist for you… I would be fine with that! I'm not ready for this to end, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you! You're all that I have in this world, so please just let us stay together! If you reject me, there won't be anything of me left! If… If things end here for me, I'll just cease to be! Do you know how lonely that thought is?! To be separated from everyone else!"

With fat tears finally running down her face, Rem squeezed out "I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to be somewhere I'm not."

A few minutes passed by as Subaru stared blankly up at the sky as he tried to collect his erratic thoughts.

"I just… I just didn't want to go a day without seeing your smile." Subaru broke the silence in a hollow tone.

Suddenly starting to feel a fragment of peace, Rem lowered her gaze as she whispered "…Yes."

With the memories of Rem starting to flash by in his mind, Subaru said "I wanted you to motivate me by telling me to do my best."

"Yes."

With his voice starting to crack, Subaru continued "Y-Your head really is perfect for petting, and it always felt reassuring when you were right behind me."

With a small nod of her head, Rem urged him forward "Yes, that's it."

Eyes starting to water, Subaru's shoulders started to shake as he went on "The way you excitedly run up to me reminds me of a puppy. Whenever you get discouraged, your eyes always light up when I try cheering you up."

"Keep going."

"I just…" Subaru choked out, and feeling an unbearable agony in his heart, he clutched his chest "Oh god. I just loved you so much. Even if Beatrice is my number one, you were always precious to me. Just like Emilia, I couldn't bear the thought of living without you."

"But… You really are gone now, aren't you?" Subaru finished as he looked over at Rem with tears filling his face.

Giving the boy a small smile, Rem nodded "…Yes, that's correct. It seems that you're finally ready, Subaru."

"Rem...?"

Starting to stroke Subaru's hair, Rem lightly giggled "Hehe, I always wanted to do this to you. I am a part of you, after all. All the anguish you feel over her loss, your reluctance of finally accepting her death, I was just reflecting all those feelings. The reason I can accept this fate right now is because you're finally ready to let me go, right?"

Pulling Subaru to her bosom, Rem asked with a smile "Are you ready?"

At Rem's question, Subaru's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. For the last week, Subaru's told himself that this day would finally be the day where he could say it, and yet-

"Rem, I…" Finally ready to face Rem once again, Subaru looked up only to find her missing. No matter which way he turned, Subaru couldn't find Rem.

"Once more…" Right before Subaru went into a full panic, he heard these words whispered to him, and the owner's voice was undoubtedly…

At that moment, reality and his imagination started overlapping. Subaru was still by the pond; however, now he was also back in the mansion. Before he had time to be confused about it, Subaru noticed the bed in front of him, and on that bed…

"Subaru, let's talk and laugh about the future one more time." Rem gently spoke as she gazed up at him from the bed.

What Subaru was viewing right now was the repressed memory of Rem on her deathbed, with just small moments of life left to her.

"…The future?" Subaru could only utter in response.

With a small nod, Rem spoke "Yes; although, it seems that luxury is no longer allowed to me. Let's see… Oh, I know. How about we chat away about your future instead."

Not wanting to think about tomorrow, Subaru asked with his voice hollow "Are you talking about my future without you?"

Softly smiling up at the boy, Rem corrected "I'm talking about your future with Beatrice, my big sister, and everyone else."

With his hands forming into fists, Subaru's entire figure trembled as he forced out "Rem, I…"

Seeing the pain written all over his face, Rem apologized "Sorry, I guess I was putting you on the spot. If you're still unsure about your future, then allow me to speak about the future I used to envision for myself."

Once again speaking about her imagination, Rem revealed her desires "It seems like you really want to move back to your world, but something's keeping you here. I imagine once you finished up your business here, you would move back into your parents' house with your wife. It may be presumptuous of me to say this, but I always hoped you would allow me to go with you; although, it might make my big sister sad."

"Lady Beatrice was able to learn the language very quickly; however, I fear I don't share her ability to learn things at such an incredible pace. Still, I would do my best to learn everything about your world that I can. That way, I can start contributing to your family."

"There would come a time where you and Lady Beatrice move out and find a house to live in. This is a little embarrassing to say, but even though I wouldn't mind staying with Naoko and Kenichi, I really hope you would take me with you. I could even look after the house while you and Lady Beatrice go to work."

With a strong desire to make her smile, Subaru forced himself to joke "Idiot… Do you really think Beako could get past a job interview? They'd ask her why they should hire her and she'd say something ridiculous like 'because I'm clearly above you filthy humans, I suppose'."

Lightly giggling at the boy's words, Rem corrected herself "Ah, you're right. That would indeed be difficult for her. Then I would be the one leaving for work while she looks after the children. I've heard you and Lady Beatrice discussing adoption on multiple occasions. When the time comes when you two expand your family, I really hope the children will come to call me auntie. That would make me the happiest auntie in the world."

Using most of her strength, Rem brought her hands to her chest as she finished with a smile "That's the brilliant future that I wished for; although, Lady Beatrice might disagree with it."

With her name brought up once again, Beatrice crossed her arms as she said "Surely you jest. I would have a seemingly endless amount of problems with it."

"But I… I still wouldn't have said no, I suppose." Beatrice finished as she turned her gaze away.

Watching as Beatrice's figure started to shake, Rem requested "Lady Beatrice, Subaru is prone to getting in trouble and taking on much more than he could ever hope to handle. So, will you continue to look after Subaru for me?"

With her strong-hearted façade crumbling, Beatrice brushed away her tears as she answered "Yes, I swear to you that I will, I suppose."

Smiling at Beatrice's unwavering response, Rem turned her gaze back to Subaru as she went on to say "As sad as it is, that future is now closed off to me. I'm not a prophet, but I still wish for that future to be fulfilled, even if I have to be taken out of it. So, promise me one thing. Fill your life with so many wonderful things that it'll make me jealous."

Starting to feel an unbearable feeling of loss, Subaru's voice cracked "I… I might not have such a happy life, you know."

With her smile still unwavering, Rem asked "Can you look at Lady Beatrice and say that again?"

Turning to look at Beatrice, Subaru noticed the fat tears that were racing down her face as she desperately trying to wipe them away.

Once again turning to Rem, Subaru clenched his fists and cried out in desperation "No, you're right. I know you're right, but if you're not there-!"

Interrupting the boy's outburst, Rem insisted "No matter what, look forward to whatever tomorrow brings you, because you have a tomorrow."

Watching as the blue-haired maiden's expression starting to relax further, Subaru uttered "Rem..?"

"I think… it's finally time." Rem weakly spoke, and still gazing up at the boy, she poured her heart into this request "Subaru, may I lean on you for help one last time? Please take care of my sister for me. Even though her heart is strong, even if she doesn't look like she needs it, please help her. I don't… I don't want my sister feeling lonely, so support her, and let her support you."

Trying to collect himself for her sake, Subaru forced himself to say "Yeah, I can do that; although, Ram might not be happy about it being me."

With her gaze turning to her beloved sister, Rem asked "Will you do the same for Subaru, big sister? Will you please look after Subaru for me?"

Even though it looked like Ram was about to crumble at any second, she still spoke with confidence "I will. It will surely test my patience, but I promise that I'll make sure Barusu goes down a path that will allow you peace of mind."

Finally relieved of her worries, Rem couldn't help but brightly smile "Thank you, big sister. I love you very much."

Feeling something within her start to break, Ram spoke through her trembling lips "I-I love you too, Rem. You will always be my little sister."

With her body starting to relax, Rem struggled to keep her eyes open as she said "Hearing you say that… makes me… very happy."

Watching with horror as Rem started to weaken again, Subaru frantically called her name "Rem? Rem?!"

With her vision starting to go blurry, Rem struggled to turn her head to gaze at him one more time "You truly are my hero, Subaru. Thank you… for everything."

"Rem, wait! Please don't go just yet!" Subaru screamed as he desperately grabbed her hand.

As Subaru's warmth helped summon the reminder of her strength, Rem spoke her final request "Then… One last time… Will you praise me… and pet my head?"

Watching as Rem's lips once again curved into a wide smile, Subaru held back his sobs as he forced a smile in return "Y-You did… such a wonderful job, Rem. You really are the best."

Even now, Rem's eyes seemed to twinkle as she urged "And..?"

"A-And you really are amazing. You're the best maid this mansion's ever seen."

With her hunger for praise still being insatiable even now, Rem asked with a weak giggle "What else..?"

Still remembering when time started moving for him once again, Subaru chocked out "You've helped me through so much that I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you. You saved me, oh god you saved me!"

"Hearing you say that… makes me incredibly happy. Even at this moment… I truly am the most blessed girl in the world." With her vision almost completely gone, Rem's lips received her final question "When I was with you… was I able… to smile most of the time?"

Unable to hold back his screams anymore, Subaru fell to his knees as he sobbed out "You… you were always smiling when I saw you. Your smiles were always so silly and contagious that I couldn't help but smile too. Rem, you really-!"

" _I love you, Subaru._ "

Subaru heard the sound of Rem's voice whisper to him from someplace he couldn't reach.

Opening his eyes once again, Subaru found an angelic and peaceful smile resting on Rem's face as her eyes remained closed. Before he could feel a torrent of heartbreak, the scene before his started to dissolve.

With his surroundings starting to go back to normal, Subaru now only saw the pond in front of him with Rem nowhere to be seen. He was back in reality.

As tears kept racing down his cheeks without end and clenching his teeth as he desperately tried to hold back his screams, Subaru finally brought himself to utter the words he didn't have to resolve to say that day.

"Goodbye, Rem."

-Later that night-

Finding his son slowly walk towards him, Kenichi waved at him "Heya. Did you and Rem have a good time?"

As Subaru walked closer, Ram noticed the vacant expression on the boy's face as well his reddened eyes. Worried that something happened, Ram closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Barusu… Why is Rem not with you?" Ram asked in almost a panic as she opened her eyes back up.

With her expression starting to crumble, Emilia's eyes widened as she asked in a shaky voice "S-Subaru, did Rem go somewhere?"

Once Subaru walked close enough that she noticed as well, tears quickly formed in Beatrice's eyes as she uttered "Oh gods, he knows."

The great spirit had every intention of rushing over and embracing her husband; however, her paralyzing fear kept her grounded to the spot.

Unable to face the group before him, Subaru stared down at the ground as he uttered "Rem, she… she really did smile until the end."

"She… She… really is…"

After those words escaped his mouth, someone rushed over to him. It was the person he least expected; however, it also somehow made the most sense at the same time. Subaru didn't even have time to rationalize those conflicting thoughts before he was pulled into a tight, almost suffocating embrace…

By none other than Ram as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

The reason Ram rushed to his side was because, more than anyone else in the mansion, Subaru also suffered tremendous loss because of Rem's death. Before now, it seemed unreasonable to Ram that anyone could love her little sister as much as she did, but she couldn't afford to keep that outlook anymore once her sister closed her eyes for the final time. The intensity of Subaru's screams matched her own, the anguish upon his face mirrored hers, and the tears they both shed were equal in weight.

Subaru truly cherished Rem.

Knowing that somebody else was suffering just as she is, the cold and apathetic image Ram tried to uphold came crashing down as an overpowering wish to comfort this boy, the person Rem trusted her with, took over.

Clinging to Ram in return, tears once again formed in Subaru's eyes as he weakly complained "I thought… I got it all out earlier. I really am… irredeemable."

Lightly patting his back, Ram scolded the boy "You're right about being irredeemable, but for right now, it's fine. My image of you is already horrendous enough that seeing you cry so pathetically won't reduce my opinion of you."

Bringing Subaru even closer, Ram whispered "Cry as much as you have to, Barusu. I will be right here."

Without a word, Beatrice drew closer to her husband as she embraced him from the side. One by one, the others approached Subaru to comfort him. Emilia, Naoko, and Petra wrapped their arms around Subaru and Ram. Kenichi put his hand on Subaru's shoulder, Roswaal put his hand on Ram's shoulder, and Frederica did the same for both of them.

As he continued to sob onto Ram's shoulder, Subaru wondered " _Rem, when you talked about my future with everyone, is this what you meant? I was in too much pain to realize it at the time, actually, I'm hurting real bad right now too, but I think I understand what you were saying."_

As Subaru looked around through his blurry, watery vision, his lips curved into a trembling smile as he choked out "I'm really… blessed to know… such wonderful people. I really do… love you guys."

With her face filled with tears as well, Emilia held the boy tighter as she said "I love you too, Subaru! We all do!"

Still clinging to her husband, Beatrice spoke "I've said it many times, and I will say many more, I suppose. I love you, Subaru."

Stroking the boy's hair, Naoko comforted her son "Your mother loves you very much. I won't lose to Emilia, Beatrice or Ram in that regard. After all, motherly love is the most powerful form of love."

Opening her eyes to glare at the parent, Ram argued "Please don't speak on my behalf. I never once said that I'm affectionate towards Barusu. I'm only doing this because I want to, not out of some disturbing tender feeling for him."

Starting to rough up Subaru's shoulder, Kenichi spat out "Well, you won't catch me saying such embarrassing crap; although, I'll always be willing to give you a good tackle to help take your mind off things."

Pressing his face on Ram's shoulder, Subaru rubbed his tears off as he chuckled "Oh, it'll take my mind off things alright. The coma I would receive as a result would shut my brain off altogether."

As he gazed gently at the boy, Kenichi felt a sense of relief as he beamed "Now there's my son's sense of humor starting to peak out."

Finally lifting his face from Ram's shoulder, Subaru's lips curved into a stupid smile as he spoke to everyone "I think I'm alright now."

Looking straight into Subaru's tear and snot-filled face, Ram couldn't help but softly smile in return.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **WARNING. WARNING. Juicy afternote scene ahead!**

 **I sure hope a certain somebody RAN OUT OF TISSUES WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER.**

 **(** ง **͠° ͟** ل **͜ ͡°)** ง

 **Has anyone played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky? For a while, the title of this chapter was "I Don't Want To Say Goodbye", which is a nod to the OST that plays during an incredibly sad part of that game. I listened to that OST on loop while writing this chapter, so I hope I captured even a fragment of the sadness from that scene. I so need to play that game again.**

 **STILL HYPED FOR-**

 **Man, and to think chapter 28 and this chapter were supposed to be one combined update instead. That would've been like 17k+ words for one update! What am I, insane?**

 **Definitely.**

 **Really hope you enjoyed this chapter that took over a month to write. It would really suck if I botched this! Not only that, but slowly showing a new side of Ram without her actions seeming unreasonable was something I've been setting up ever since chapter 25. Is it time for Ram's hostile takeover of this story?**

 **Probably not.**

 **Did somebody say Smash?**

 **I'll see you lovely bunch of degenerates later. Hope you enjoy the post notes scene, it's probably the longest afternotes I've posted yet.**

 **AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID, 'KAY?**

 **See you later.**

* * *

Once day turned into night for the residents of Roswaal's mansion, Subaru and Beatrice laid down in bed as they retired for the day as usual; however…

Feeling his wife's trembling hands clutching his back, Subaru asked "Beako, you're still awake, right?"

Still attached to her husband, Beatrice answered "I am, I suppose."

Starting to sit up from the bed, Subaru offered "Want me to get you some sleeping medicine again?"

Pulling her husband back down on the bed, Beatrice replied "No, that won't be necessary, I suppose. I must fall asleep after you to drain your mana, after all."

Surprised by his wife's roughness, Subaru suggested "You could always go ahead and drain my mana while I'm awake like this. I don't mind."

"But if I do that, you might wake up before me, I suppose."

Remembering her complaints from earlier, Subaru chuckled "Are you afraid that I'm going to do something to you while you're asleep? I'm sorry your cheeks are so perfect to poke, but-"

Finally letting go of her husband, Beatrice started to sit up on the bed as she spoke "I'm just… I'm so scared that you'll do something irreversible while I'm not looking, I suppose."

"I'm terrified, Subaru." Beatrice finished as her shoulders trembled, her back still to her husband.

Quickly figuring out the cause of Beatrice's seemingly out of place anxiety, Subaru sat up and embraced Beatrice from behind as he comforted "Beatrice, I promise you, whatever you're thinking, I won't do it. I swear to you that once you wake up in the morning, I'll be there right beside you to say 'good morning'."

Letting her tears flow freely, Beatrice answered in a voice filled with anguish "I just… I don't know if I can trust you, I suppose."

It broke Subaru's heart to hear such words, but he couldn't deny that Beatrice's distrust was rightfully earned, so he went on to ask "What can I do to make you trust me?"

"If you really think I'd reply with something shallow like a kiss, you'd be mistaken, I suppose." Beatrice uttered, and turning around to face the boy, she said "Make another contract with me, I suppose."

Not surprised by the spirit's suggestion, Subaru immediately replied "Okay, what will the contract be this time?"

Pressing both of her hands against Subaru's chest, Beatrice answered "You will swear upon the contract that you will never again attempt to take your life, I suppose."

With his heart going unsteady from Beatrice speaking of his attempt, Subaru answered shakily "That's… straightforward enough."

Starting to grip on her husband's shirt, Beatrice added with heaviness in her voice "Of course, there will be consequences in place. If you choose to break this contract, it will invalidate all our previous contracts as well, I suppose. This is why spiritualists value promises as much as we do."

His eyes widening from shock, Subaru dumbfoundedly asked "So… we wouldn't be spiritualists anymore?"

Unable to look at her husband in the eye, Beatrice cast her gaze down to the bed as she finished with heartbreak in her voice "Yes, and that bond between us wouldn't be the only thing to break, I suppose."

Realizing a flaw in the contract, Subaru hesitantly asked "I… I don't understand why we have to make a contract about that. Contract or not, even if I kill myself, wouldn't that be the end of things anyways?"

"Y-You!" Beatrice's lips trembled, and feeling a torrent of anger, she looked up at Subaru and went on to scream "How could you say something like that so easily, I wonder?! We're not discussing what to eat or where to go on a date! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR LIFE, SO HOW CAN YOU BE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS, I WONDER?!"

Having never seen the spirit so upset, Subaru could only utter "B-Beatrice..?"

Grabbing Subaru by the collar, Beatrice's eyes lit up with a passionate rage as she continued to shout "Allow me to make myself clear here! Contracts and the breaking of one persists across space, across worlds even, and especially across time. If you break a contract, it will remain broken across all eternity. Think of it like this: contracts are carved into your soul, and once it breaks inside of you, it will forever be so. Contracts can't simply be rewound, no matter how you try to change things, I suppose!"

Truly intimidated by the spirit, Subaru fearfully asked "W-What are you saying?"

Yanking on Subaru to bring his face closer to hers, Beatrice gave the boy a clear warning "I'm saying that even if you possess some bizarre ability to rewind time, our contract would still remain broken, I suppose!"

"Beatrice… Do you know..?"

Ignoring Subaru's question all together, Beatrice settled down ever so slightly as she went on to ask "Are you going to accept the terms of this contract, I wonder?"

Seeing that Beatrice wasn't giving him the option to not answer, Subaru hesitantly asked "…Am I at least allowed to ask what would happen if I refuse this contract?"

"The immediate termination of our previous contracts regardless, I suppose." Beatrice stated firmly as she continued to glare at her husband.

Frightened by the spirit's resolve, Subaru uttered "Beatrice… You'd throw all of that away just for…"

"'Just for'..?"

Feeling the venom dripping from her quaking voice, Subaru closed his eyes as he predicted another onslaught.

"Do you… truly not value your life at all, I wonder?"

Opening his eyes to see the sorrowful expression on Beatrice's face, Subaru listened as she spoke "You may talk about how you are blessed, but when it comes down to it, you'll throw your life away as many times as you need to with little regard, I suppose."

No matter how much he wanted to argue, Subaru knew that in his heart of hearts, he believed his life was something that could be used up and expended. After bringing his own life to an end multiple times before, Subaru just thought his life was a simple convenience that he could undo if the situation demanded it. This was the side of himself that Subaru never wanted to reveal to anyone, especially not his wife.

With a hand to her chest, Beatrice finished decisively "I don't think you quite understand the depth of my feelings for you, Subaru. To me, your life comes first. That's why, even with our relationship on the line, I must make sure you stay alive, I suppose."

Seeing the fire in the spirit's eyes, Subaru understood that there was no chance of her backing down, so he firmly accepted "Okay, I'll do it."

With the spirit's eyes narrowing at him as she continued to glare at him, Subaru went on to say "If it will help regain some of the trust that I betrayed, I will do it."

Grabbing his wife by her hands, Subaru interlocked his fingers with hers as he chanted "I, Subaru Natsuki, will not take my own life from this day forth. I swear this oath upon my contract with Great Spirit Beatrice."

Even after Subaru swore the oath, Beatrice gripped Subaru's hand tightly as she warned "You realize what would happen if you break this contract, don't you?"

Giving the spirit a nod, Subaru answered "Yes, you made it pretty clear what would happen."

Unable to hold her fears back any longer, Beatrice's lips started to tremble as she desperately yelled "I really don't want to lose you, Subaru! My love for you transcends every other feeling I have, but I can't just watch as you throw your life away with little concern!"

With her shoulders starting to tremble, Beatrice pressed her face against Subaru's chest as she silently wept "If I… If I woke up one day and found out that we're no longer contracted to each other… Oh gods, I can't even bear the thought. Our connection being severed would be enough to completely devastate me on its own, but also knowing that you… that you ended your own…"

With the memory of Subaru stabbing himself in the neck resurfacing in her mind, Beatrice gripped at Subaru's shirt as she screamed into his chest "Don't make me go through such agony once more! Subaru, please don't do that to me! I don't know what I would do if you threw away your life once again, so please!"

Paranoia and terror gripping at her very soul, Beatrice pleaded "You have such a bad habit of failing to keep promises, so I'm begging you, please keep this one! Please! Oh gods, please don't leave me. I'd be so lost without you, so please…"

Watching as the proud spirit was reduced to such a pitiful state, Subaru felt a torrent of remorse and regret as he spoke "I won't. I know you have no reason to believe me when I say this, I know I don't have any right to say this, but please believe in me."

Being embraced by her husband for the next few minutes, Beatrice started to calm down "…Okay. It's a wife's duty to believe in her husband, after all. You also agreed to the contract I proposed to you, so that gives me the bare minimum of what I required to regain some trust in you, I suppose."

Although Subaru felt relieved, he still went on to question "Even though you say that, you're probably still going to be worried, aren't you?"

Pressing her hand against his cheek, Beatrice's expression softened as she said "Subaru, I'm ALWAYS worried about you, I suppose."

Resting his hand on top of his wife's, Subaru sighed "I guess I really cause you a lot of grief, don't I? I really am sorry about that."

Turning her gaze away from him, Beatrice softly uttered "…I'll be demanding a lot more affection out of you from now on, you know that, right?"

After planting a kiss on her cheek, Subaru retracted his face as he reassured her "I'll give you everything that I can offer. That's my duty as your husband."

"I may make you regret saying something like that, I suppose." Beatrice gazed deep into her husband's eyes as she declared once again "I love you, Subaru."

"Yes, I know."

"I love you, Subaru."

"Yeah, you just said that."

"I love you, Subaru."

"You really are persistent."

"I love you, Subaru."

"…I love you too, Beatrice."

With a smile finally breaking out on her face, Beatrice softly demanded "Now, please repeat that twenty more times, I suppose."

"I'm starting to see why you said I would be left with regret after all of this." After uttering that empty complaint, Subaru did as Beatrice asked as he declared his love for her twenty times over.

Watching as Beatrice's face slowly brightened with every time he declared his love for her, Subaru asked "Is there anything else you want, Beatrice?"

Burying her face in the crane of his neck, Beatrice requested "Will you hold me close and stroke my head until I fall asleep, I wonder?"

"Of course I will."

Feeling the warmth of her husband's arms wrapping around her, Beatrice spoke "Subaru, we'll talk about everything later, okay? Until then, can you tell me that everything will be alright, I wonder?"

Thinking that Beatrice would still be skeptical, Subaru asked "Will it really sound convincing coming from my mouth?"

After drilling the top of her head into Subaru's chin, Beatrice pointed out "The breaking of your promises with Emilia aside, at the very least, you have never lied to me about anything important, I suppose."

Thankful that he still had his wife's trust, Subaru vowed to her "Somehow or another, I'll make sure that everything will be okay in the end."

Starting to feel sleep's embrace, Beatrice closed her eyes as she softly spoke "You're right. You… You really did work hard to give all of us a happy ending, I suppose."

Suppressing those traumatic experiences, Subaru sighed "Yeah, you have no idea."

"No, I understand better than anyone else, I suppose." Beatrice said in almost a whisper.

About to question the spirit's words, Subaru heard the sound of his wife's light snores as he uttered to himself "Of course she falls asleep right after saying that."

From everything she's said tonight, and remembering how she helped stop his attempt on his own life, Subaru started to panic as he wondered " _She… She has to know right?_ "


	30. The Clown and The Vampire

_The Clown and the Vampire_

"In the spirit of Halloween, I suggest we all celebrate by going trick-or-treating, I suppose!" Beatrice stated confidently at the dinner table.

Surprised by the spirit's initiative, Subaru uttered dumbfoundedly "Um, Beako-san?"

Bringing a finger to Subaru's lips, Beatrice ordered "Hush now, my foolish husband. You've disappointed me by not bringing up this topic before now, so allow me to take the lead on this issue, I suppose."

With a small nod of his head, Roswaal allowed Beatrice to continue "Well this is ceeertainly interesting. Tell us more about this Halloween event, Lady Beatrice."

Her arms crossing over her chest, Beatrice forced a chuckle "Kaka, well, if you're so desperate for an explanation, I suppose I can lower myself to answer you."

"'Kaka'?" A bewildered Subaru repeated.

Still with an air of confidence, Beatrice explained to the group "In short, Halloween is an excuse to get free candy, I suppose!"

"C-Candy?!" Petra repeated excitedly.

Slamming his hands on the table, Subaru exclaimed at the spirit "That explanation has a lot of gaps in it! What about the scares and cosplaying?!"

Taking her husband's complaints into consideration, Beatrice added "Well, I guess it should be mentioned that you must put some thought into what you wear to receive candy, I suppose. Most wear clothes that can be attributed to frightening icons such as vampires, ghouls, and real-life humans."

Curious about the event as well, Frederica asked "Lady Beatrice, may I ask what this 'trick-or-treating' that you mentioned earlier is?"

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Subaru answered for his wife "Trick-or-treating is the celebration of Halloween where young ones go from house to house and ask for candy. If the owner refuses to give you a treat, you can trick them instead by throwing eggs at their house or by pouring sugar in their car's gas tank."

Clearly excited about the event, Petra pleaded "That sounds like a lot of fun! Can we do that, Master Roswaal? Pretty please?"

With a small shrug of his shoulders, Roswaal smiled "Suuuure. I certainly have no reason to forbid the rest of you from participating; although, I myself haaave no particular interest in sweets, so I'll abstain from tagging along."

Happy to hear that Roswaal wouldn't be attending, Beatrice silently cheered "Yes, I've achieved double victory, I suppose!"

Gazing at Subaru with sparkling eyes, Emilia beamed "I want to go too! This will be a lot of fun, right, Subaru?"

Crossing his arms in front of him, Subaru blankly replied "Actually, I have no intention of going trick-or-treating. Sorry, but **request denied**."

"H-Huh?!" Emilia and Petra dumbfoundedly uttered in unison.

Even more shocked than the two girls, Beatrice grabbed Subaru by the jacket with her trembling hands as she uttered "Y-You… You would abandon me after letting me get this far, I wonder?"

Trying to take Subaru's feelings into account, Frederica cautiously asked "Do you not enjoy Halloween or something of that nature?"

Remembering a random fact from the internet, Subaru explained "In some towns in the U.S., it's illegal for people over twelve to go trick-or-treating. You could even find yourself going to jail for six months!"

With her arms crossed yet again, Beatrice huffed "Hmpf, don't compare Japan to the likes of such a backwards country, I suppose."

Starting to nervously sweat, Subaru replied almost beggingly "Beako, I somehow get the feeling you shouldn't have said that. Please rescind that comment for the sake of our peaceful future."

Still remembering Subaru's warning, Emilia fearfully asked "Does that mean I can't go too..?"

Trying to ease the half-elf's worries, Subaru earnestly answered "No way! Emilia-tan's innocence is just like that of a child's, so I'm sure nobody would mind giving you candy! Besides, there's no age restriction laws in Japan that that I know of."

"If that's the case, then you should go with them too, Barusu." Ram interrupted as she went on to explain "It wouldn't be the same for them without their mascot."

Somehow feeling surrounded, Subaru sighed "Not you too, Ram. Even you make it seem like you're not going."

Closing her eyes to think on her response, Ram answered "While it's an insignificant reason mind you, I have no incentive to go unless you're there with me to suffer as well."

"Can you please not drag me down to the pits of hell with you?!" Subaru exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table again.

Timidly grabbing Subaru by the hem of his shirt, Beatrice asked "Will you truly not accompany us, I wonder?"

Completely defeated by the pleading look in his wife's eyes, Subaru gave in "Alright, alright. Man, I can't believe I'm the one getting pressured into doing such useless things. The roles around here really have been reversed as of late."

With her face starting to glow, Beatrice beamed "Your easy personality is one of the things I love about you, I suppose!"

Scratching his head in frustration, Subaru sighed "Yeah, well, with you in the lead, I'm sure you'll end up tricking somebody to such an absurd extent that you'll get everyone arrested. I'm just going to prevent that disturbingly realistic outcome from happening."

Vigorously grabbing Subaru by the arm, Beatrice agreed "Mhm! It's as you say! I truly am lost without you, I suppose!"

"Come on, you'll make all the lesser spirits cry if they hear you say something like that." Subaru sighed once again, and turning to look at the pink-haired maid, he went on to ask "Oh, Ram. Didn't you say you would go if I went?"

Turning to her master for permission, Ram asked "Master Roswaal, would you allow your most faithful servant to accompany Barusu to make sure he acts appropriately?"

"You maaaay." Roswaal instantly agreed.

Using Ram as an example, Petra excitedly asked as well "Master Roswaal, Master Roswaal! Will you let your most aspiring young maid go as well?"

With another small nod, Roswaal beamed "Suuure, I will allow Frederica to go."

Clearly shaken by his response, Petra timidly asked "W-What about me?"

With his smile completely vanishing, Roswaal answered apologetically "As for the matter of you partaking in the event, I'm afraaaid I'll have to think on that one."

With obvious tears starting to form in her eyes, Petra uttered dejectedly "M-Master Roswaal…"

Clearly satisfied by Petra's reaction, Roswaal corrected "I huuumbly apologize for joking at your expense. You maaay go as well, Petra."

In an instant, Petra's face brightened up as she cheered "Horray! Well, it's your turn to ask, Lady Emilia."

With a small shake of his head, Roswaal informed "Actually, Lady Emilia doesn't require my permission. Even if I'm the master of this domain, Lady Emilia's rank is still higher than my own."

"T-Then what about Beatrice?"

With a look of genuine displeasure written across her face, Beatrice spat "You think I would ever lower myself to ask that guy for permission, I wonder? That's the rudest insult I've received from you yet, Petra."

Intimidated by Beatrice's strong response, Petra looked pleadingly at the boy "S-Subaru..?"

With his head tilted a bit to the side, Subaru reminded "Didn't you hear Ros-chi earlier? He already said we could all go."

"O-Oh…" Petra uttered dejectedly as she repeated " _kill me right now"_ over and over in her head.

Still not getting an answer from the maid, Subaru turned to Frederica and asked "So, are you going to come with us, Frederica? If you don't want to search around for sweets with us, you could give out candy with my parents."

With a small bow, Frederica humbly replied "I surely don't have a reason to refuse. I would be happy to give out treats to adorable little children."

With everyone besides the master of the mansion agreeing to go, Subaru retired for the day like usual; however, as he headed towards the dining room for breakfast the next morning…

"Boo!"

Turning around a corner to see someone wearing a giant white sheet, Subaru bewilderedly asked the person in the uninspired ghost costume "Umm, Emilia-tan, what are you doing?"

Clearly shaken by his reply, Emilia stuttered "H-How did you know it was me?!"

Scratching the side of his head, Subaru explained "First it was your voice, but now you just completely gave yourself away."

Suddenly feeling completely defeated, Emilia pressed her fingers timidly together as she sulked "I dressed up like a ghost just like Kenichi said, so why wasn't I able to scare you? Was even this costume not enough?"

With his lips curving into a smile, Subaru complimented "An absolute goddess such as yourself doesn't have the capacity to scare someone."

Completely fired up now, Emilia balled her hands into fists as she exclaimed "I'll show you! I'll wear such a scary costume that it'll knock your socks off! You'll see!"

"Who says 'knock your socks off' anymore?" Subaru commented with a grin.

Once Subaru and Emilia entered the dining room, Kenichi greeted the two "Heya guys. Were you thoroughly impressed by Emilia's costume, Subaru?"

Still wearing the white sheet, Emilia huffed "Kenichi, you dunderhead, the costume didn't work at all!"

Almost falling over in his chair, Kenichi dramatically exclaimed "I-Impossible! Are you telling me that the overused and out of style ghost costume consisting of a simple white fabric with holes cut in them to see didn't work?!"

Not seeing the deeper meaning to his words, Emilia agreed "I can't believe it either, but Subaru realized it was me right from the beginning!"

Worried that the half-elf would continue to fail if she went down this path, Subaru tried correcting her "Emilia-tan, I somehow get the feeling that you're not the kind of person to thrive when it comes to pranking and scaring others. It's best to realize your shortcomings now and give up."

Taking Subaru's words as a challenge, Emilia continued to huff "Hmpf. Hmpf! I'm sure the costume I end up choosing tomorrow will be a lot better than yours, Stupid-ru."

With his head tilted to the side, Kenichi asked "Huh? My son is going trick-or-treating too?"

"Yes, although, he truly looked reluuuctant when agreeing to go." Roswaal answered.

Trying to motivate his son, Kenichi reminded "Well, you could always go all out with your costume so that nobody else would recognize you."

Having a stroke of genius, Emilia almost yelled her idea "I know! Why don't you just go as Natsumi, Subaru?"

Remembering the time where he dressed up as a woman, Subaru agreed "Wow, that's a surprisingly great idea coming from Emilia-tan. Hey, let me borrow Puck again!"

After appearing on Emilia's shoulder, Puck floated over to Subaru "You really are the only human who would get a great spirit caught up in his shenanigans so casually, not that I really mind. Since it was Lia's suggestion, I'll be in your care."

Seemingly wounded by Subaru's words, Emilia uttered dejectedly "T-The way you say that makes it seem like my ideas are usually bad."

Ignoring Emilia's despondent comment altogether, Subaru dashed out of the room, and within the next ten minutes, the boy returned as a beautiful girl in a dress.

After giving a humble bow, Subaru introduced himself as his female counterpart with Puck as his voice "It's a pleasure to meet you all again. For those of you who don't know, my name is Natsumi Schwartz."

Going along with her husband's act, Beatrice nodded "It appears I have no choice. I'll have to momentarily change my last name to Schwartz, I suppose."

Not recognizing the boy at all, a shocked Petra asked "S-Subaru? Is that really you?"

Giving the little girl a sweet smile, Natsumi replied "My dear Petra, it appears that you're mistaking me for somebody else. That tends to happen a lot for whatever reason."

Gazing at the dazed expression on Petra's face, Ram interrupted "Congratulations. You've thoroughly fooled and perhaps even traumatized a little girl. The image of Barusu in her head is surely crumbling into dust."

After vigorously nodding her head, Naoko beamed "I really do have the loveliest daughter in the world. You make me proud, Natsumi."

Hearing the noise of breaking glass, a despondent Beatrice uttered "…Aren't I your daughter-in-law, I wonder? Shouldn't that title be reserved for me, I wonder?!"

As the blonde-haired maid continued to glare at him, Natsumi worriedly spoke "Umm, Frederica-san, why are you gazing at me with such bloodlust in your eyes?"

Biting into her nail, Frederica hissed "For a boy who hasn't even reached the age of twenty… To look so beautiful and elegant despite being a boy… Natsumi, I swear that I will not lose to you."

"Uh oh, Frederica's womanly complex is setting in again." Natsumi commented.

With his arms crossed, Kenichi suggested "Well, you don't have me fooled one bit! Anyways, want to go around the neighborhood and see if people recognize you?"

Before Natsumi had the chance to say no, Emilia encouraged "You should! It'll help make you feel more confident about tomorrow. I'll even go with you."

Taking a step towards Natsumi, Ram also agreed "So shall I. Somehow I get the feeling that this whole thing will fail spectacularly and I wish to be there to witness the fallout."

"I see that you two girls seem to be going for opposite reasons." Natsumi sighed but went on to concede regardless "Aw, what the heck. I like to keep life interesting and eventful, so let's do this."

Once Kenichi, followed by Natsumi, Emilia, and Ram, entered Subaru's bedroom, Beatrice left the door open so they could return once they finished up their business.

As the group walked aimlessly along the street, Emilia asked "So, how are we going to test Suba- I mean, Natsumi's act?"

Already having a place in mind, Kenichi said "Let's visit the local diner then. A buddy of mine works there, so I might even get a free drink for the trouble."

Once the group arrived at the diner, Kenichi was immediately greeted by the manager "What do you think this is, some sort of charity house?! Beat it!"

Stomping his foot on the ground, Kenichi pointed at the man and exclaimed "Is that how you're supposed to treat a potential customer?! You damn old fart!"

"Hey, you're as old as I am, you little…" The manager was about to curse when he noticed the people accompanying Kenichi "Well, seems like you've brought some fine ladies this time, so I'll try to hold back my tongue."

With his eyes rummaging through the menu, Kenichi scoffed "So, what does this rundown, poor excuse for a shack have to offer anyways? Let's see here."

Still eyeing the girls, the manager asked "Hmm, aren't you going to introduce me to the young ladies?"

With his eyes first turning towards Natsumi, Kenichi introduced "Ah, right. Firstly, this is my-"

" _Son._ " Is what Kenichi wanted to finish with; however, as to now blow his cover, Kenichi cut his sentence there.

Thinking he understood what Kenichi was getting at, the manager nodded "Ah, I see. Kenichi has been talking about you for a while, but I never thought you would look so young."

Titling his head to the side, a confused Natsumi asked "He has?"

Giving the lady a bright smile, the manager greeted "Of course he has. You're Kenichi's wife, right? It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

For some reason, Subaru heard the sound of breaking glass somewhere in his mind.

"D-Did you just say-" Subaru uttered with his own voice.

In a slow, almost mechanical movement, Subaru and Kenichi turned their heads to look at each other as sweat quickly filled their faces. From the expressions the father and son were making, you'd think the world was ending. Immediately afterward, the group returned to the mansion.

"Hahahaha!" Ram continued to heartily laugh as she clutched her stomach.

Still following the deranged person in front of her, Emilia frantically spoke "Natsumi, please wait a moment! I know being called your father's wife is a little shocking, but-"

Still stomping his feet as he walked along, Subaru yelled "'Shocking'? Try traumatic! I've never felt so disgusted and disgraced in my life!"

Startled by Subaru's shouts, Beatrice worriedly asked "N-Natsumi, my lovely wife, what ever seems to be troubling you, I wonder?"

Literally tearing the frilly clothes off him, Subaru screamed to the heavens "NATSUMI IS DEEEEEAD! She was brutally and accidentally murdered in casual conversation!"

Watching as Subaru continued to tear the clothes off of him, Roswaal commented "It seems I've missed quiiite the spectacle judging from Subaru's drastic reaction; althooough, I'm even more surprised that anything cooould reduce you to such laughter, Ram."

Still hunched over, Ram tried regaining her composure as she struggled to even breathe "P-Please forgive me for my outbursts. I just never thought Barusu's tasteless shenanigans would produce such results. I'm so proud of him."

After Subaru's rampage concluded, Naoko went over to Ram and Emilia and asked "So, do you two have your costumes ready? If you didn't know, I'm sort of a costume expert. Subaru loved cosplaying as he grew up, so I learned how to make interesting outfits for him to wear."

With her laughter finally halted, Ram looked sick as she went on to request "Naoko, it's very, extremely, exceedingly nauseating for me to say this, but it seems I will require your assistance in that matter."

Still shaken by her failed attempt to spook Subaru, Emilia asked "Yeah, can you help me too? I don't think the costume Kenichi recommended worked out all that well."

Not having to change since he wore his tracksuit underneath, Subaru asked "Petra, you're not going with them?"

With her eyes starting to sparkle, Petra beamed "Nope. Beatrice and I already picked out our costumes. Ah! Even if you ask, I won't tell you what I'll be wearing. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Going along with the flow, Subaru asked "Come on, Petra. Will you show me your costume, pretty please?"

Starting to blush at Subaru's insistence, Petra timidly answered "W-Well, if you want to see it so badly-"

Rushing to Petra's side, Beatrice interrupted "No, Petra! You mustn't let Subaru sweet-talk you so easily, I suppose!"

With a silly smile on his face, Subaru forced a sigh "Dang it, you caught me."

Grabbing the hem of her skirt, Petra glared at Subaru as she huffed "Honestly, Subaru! You're too curious for your own good. Even if you beg me, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow!"

With the same smile on his face, Subaru light-heartedly asked "Aw, come on, Petra. Will you please show me? I don't think I can wait until then."

"W-Well, if you insist…"

"Petra!"

Going back to attending his chores, Subaru finished his work day as usual and returned to his bedroom.

Closing the book she was reading, Beatrice gazed up at her husband as she greeted "You've returned, I suppose."

Noticing the glint in his wife's eyes, Subaru sighed "What's with that look? It's hard to say this, but I've had quite enough surprises for one day."

"You'll just have to endure one more, I suppose. I want you to be the first person to see me in my costume; although, both Naoko and Petra have already seen it." Beatrice faltered on the spot momentarily, and after struggling with that small contradiction, the spirit came up with "Ah, that's right! I wanted you to be the third person to see it, I suppose!"

With his lips curving into a smug smile, Subaru gloated "Third, an honor befitting a humble man such as I. Well, I'll just leave the room so you can-"

Jumping up from her seat, Beatrice grabbed Subaru by the hem of his shift as she reminded him "Honestly, we're married now, so you don't need to excuse yourself every time I need to get dressed. Just look the other way, I suppose."

"Do you even trust me to not take a peek." Subaru cautiously asked.

With her expression startling to falter, Beatrice mumbled "Erm, well-"

"Beako?"

After ending that inner conflict, Beatrice went on to advise "If you look over here, I will resort to violence, I suppose."

Somehow feeling refreshed, Subaru smiled "Ah, finally. A typical Beako response."

Thinking that Subaru wasn't taking her seriously, Beatrice warned "I mean it, I suppose! One little peak and Natsumi won't be the only one to die today!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Going over to his bed to sit down, Subaru started to mindlessly play video games for the next several minutes. Of course, he hadn't the least intention at looking over at Beatrice.

"Chomp, I suppose."

Out of nowhere, Subaru felt something drilling into his neck as he exclaimed in pain "Ouchies! OUCHIES! What the hell are you doing?!"

Still behind her husband, Beatrice wrapped her arms tightly around the boy as she yelled back "More so, what the hell are you doing, I wonder?! Your lovely wife was changing just a few feet away from you and you didn't think to peek?!"

"Didn't you tell me not to look?!" Subaru reminded the spirit.

Shaking her husband back and forth, Beatrice explained "I only said that punishment would follow, I suppose! Honestly, a daring husband is supposed to look over at the priceless sight of his wife changing despite the unfortunate death penalty that would surely follow."

Uncovering the spirit's true motive, Subaru spoke "So, you wanted me to look so you could hit me?! I see that you're quite the sadist as always! Also, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not the lolicon that everyone thinks I am. Wait a second…"

Turning around to inspect his wife, Subaru noticed that Beatrice was wearing a dress that was very similar to her usual one; however, the color palate this time was black, orange, and white. Even the ribbons in her hair matched her new dress. A completely new addition was the black cape that Beatrice seemed to be flaunting.

"Your costume actually looks really good! What the hell?!" Subaru exclaimed as he continued to admire his wife.

Positioning her hand in front of her mouth, Beatrice chuckled with a noble air about her "Kaka, yes, be swallowed by my magnificence, I suppose. If you're done burning this dress into your memory, take time to appreciate this."

With Beatrice opening her mouth wide for him, Subaru exclaimed "Are those fangs?!"

Touching one of her fangs with her finger, Beatrice smiled "Indeed, they are. Naoko fashioned these specifically to fit in my mouth, I suppose."

With his neck still feeling sore, Subaru yelled "Did you really bite me with those things in your mouth?!"

After twirling on the spot, Beatrice's hands form a heart as she winked at her husband "That was just a love bite, I suppose."

"Four-hundred-year-old granny lolis shouldn't be saying that!" Subaru exclaimed as he pointed at his wife.

With her lips forming a wide smile, Beatrice forced a laugh "Kaka, I apologize for startling you. The side of your neck looked so unguarded that my repressed vampiric nature came surging forth, I suppose."

Closing his eyes to contemplate, Subaru listed off "So, you're over four-hundred years old, a blonde-haired loli, has trouble remembering people's names, 'kaka'… Is it alright if I call you Shinobu?"

"I'm fine with you giving me bizarre nicknames and titles, but I don't want to be compared to another girl, I suppose." Beatrice scolded, and regaining a smile on her face, she confidently corrected "Instead, I will allow you to call me 'Lady Beatrice, Master Vampiric Overlord', I suppose."

With his hands forming fists, Subaru cheered "Ouuuu! I see that you're really getting into the act!"

Her hands to her hips, Beatrice spoke with confidence "Well, I've taken quite a few lessons of theatrics from you and your parents, I suppose. Once again, I will reiterate why I qualify to stand by your buffoon-like side."

Nodding in agreement, Subaru beamed "Yup, I really am glad that you're the one to stand by me as my wife."

Smiling from the praise, Beatrice went on to insist "You should know that such light-hearted praise won't move me all that much. Regardless, I wouldn't mind if you happen to repeat that a few more times for my hearing pleasure, I suppose."

Despite the sigh that escaped his lips, Subaru continued to smile "Great spirits really are high-maintenance alright."

Remembering her husband's initial refusal to join her, Beatrice went on to ask "Subaru, I've been wondering, why were you so reluctant about going trick-or-treating, I wonder? At first, I thought you viewed the occasion as child-like; however, I realize now that would conflict with your personality. You must have some kind of greater reason for refusing, right?"

"Being married really is a scary thing." Subaru almost shuddered at that realization as he went on to say "It's not an earth-shattering reason, mind you, so don't get your hopes up."

Pressing her hands to Subaru's cheeks, Beatrice reminded "Honestly, I don't care how grandiose or miniscule the reason is. I just wish to understand everything about you, I suppose."

Despite his cheeks being squished together, Subaru revealed "Well, might as well get it out there. If we go trick-or-treating around my neighborhood, I'm afraid that I'll run into old classmates."

Drawing her hands back, Beatrice asked "Can you explain to me why that would bother you? I'm afraid I don't understand, I suppose."

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Subaru explained "I'm sure you realized this by now, but I was a bit of an outcast back home. I was a little… too gung-ho at the start of high school, and I made too many uncontrolled mistakes. My actions which were supposed to draw people closer to me actually repelled them instead. It's how I ended up as a shut-in."

Trying to look on the bright side, Subaru added "Of course, things are different now, and all that stuff in the past doesn't bother me all that much. It's just… Even now, I just don't want people to point at me and say 'oh look, it's the outcast'."

Continuing to give her husband a gentle look, Beatrice reminded him "If it makes you feel any better, I was an outcast before meeting you as well; although, it was admittedly of my own choosing, I suppose."

Noticing a clear distinction, Subaru pointed out "I don't think people rejected you, you just rejected people."

"Then we're a perfect fit in that regard." Beatrice went on to smile as she wrapped her arms lovingly around the boy "You needed someone to accept you and I needed somebody to accept, I suppose."

Starting to muss up Beatrice's hair, Subaru chuckled "Well, you sure weren't accepting when I first met you."

Wanting to ease Subaru of his worries, Beatrice comforted "Subaru, I'll be with you the entire time. If they give you nasty stares, I'll give you gazes of tender-like affection. Of course, I'm always willing to do something about their stares as well, I suppose."

With the image of Beatrice on all fours as she barked away strangers popping into Subaru's mind, the boy asked "What are you, my guard dog?"

With a shake of her head, Beatrice corrected "I'm your guardian angel, no, your guardian spirit, I suppose."

With his smile widening, Subaru went on to say "Either way, I'm not some kid whose feelings get hurt easily anymore. Plus, I have to look good in front of the impressionable and adorable Petra."

Her smile starting to falter, Beatrice said almost pleadingly "You know, hearing you say that irks me a little bit, I suppose. I wouldn't mind it if you showed off in front of me too and displayed your coolness."

As another person entered his mind, Subaru added "Oh, yeah. Ram is going too, so there's no way she'd let me appear weak."

Grabbing Subaru by the collar, Beatrice exclaimed "Where does your lovely wife fit in all of this, I wonder?!"

Lightly flicking her forehead, Subaru stared at her "You'll be too busy collecting sweets to pay me any mind."

After letting out a scoff, Beatrice tried to argue "What are you babbling about now, I wonder? Sure, just the thought of collecting all that delectable candy is enough to make me salivate in anticipation even now, so much so that I'll surely forget about everything else-"

"Beako's true colors come to the surface once again."

With her lips relaxing into a smile, Beatrice pressed her forehead against Subaru's as she spoke "My primary goal for tomorrow night is to make sure you don't feel alienated and unwanted, I suppose. Have I ever failed you in that regard?"

As another unpleasant thought entered his mind, Subaru sighed "More than anything else, I don't want to see my old crush, especially after she didn't give me all seven digits of her phone number."

"…'Crush', I wonder?"

Watching as the spirit's expression drastically changed, Subaru murmured "Hmm? Beako?"

Starting to feel something snap within her, Beatrice tilted her head to the side as she asked in a deathly tone "Are you… implying that you were interested in another girl before me, I wonder?"

"Don't you remember my crush for Emilia-tan?" Subaru questioned the spirit.

With venom dripping from her voice, Beatrice's eyes started to lose their color "Emilia is fine since she's not a predator, but knowing that you had feelings for yet another girl before me makes me… a tad angry, I suppose."

With the way Beatrice was gritting her teeth, Subaru pointed out "The expression you're making reminds me more of the status 'pissed off' than just a little angry."

Finally snapping, Beatrice shouted "That's does it! I won't allow another sweet-talking vixen to get close to you! Of course, this is simply for your own safety, I suppose."

Already predicting the spirit's heated words, Subaru tried calming her down "Beako, you don't need to act so jealous. All of that is in the past. I'm yours from now until the end of time."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Beatrice closed her eyes as she turned away from her husband "I'm afraid that's not good enough for me, I suppose."

"You truly are an unsatisfiable one." Subaru couldn't help but sigh.

Opening one of her eyes to look at Subaru, Beatrice wondered "Am I? Let me make something clear here. A pure-hearted maiden with sensible standards such as myself won't be satisfied until her husband belongs to her across all eternity, I suppose."

"I said from now until the end of time, didn't I?"

Still not satisfied, Beatrice pointed out "But you chose your beginning point to be 'now', meaning there was a time in your life where I didn't have claims on you, I suppose."

Thinking back to when he was still inside of his mother's womb, Subaru asked "So, I've been yours ever since I was a baby?"

Putting her hands to her blushing cheeks, Beatrice went on to beam "You catch on fast. Yes, ever since we became bound by marriage, we've belonged to each other across all of time and space. Doesn't that sound romantic, I wonder?"

Chuckling at his wife's passion-filled response, Subaru agreed "I'm sure there are people out there that would think you're being too clingy, but I guess I'm a romantic, just like you."

Returning to the previous topic, Beatrice brought up "Disregarding my unyielding jealousy, wouldn't it be fine if you dress in such a manner that nobody would be able to recognize you, I wonder?"

Remembering Natsumi's untimely death, Subaru wondered "That's actually why I agreed to go in the first place. Natsumi is out, so I'm still trying to figure out what to wear."

With her expression hardening, Beatrice reminded "You truly have no regard for time, don't you? We're going trick-or-treating tomorrow, so you would do well to think of a costume soon, I suppose."

As a sudden thought came to mind, Subaru asked "Beako, aren't we receiving guests tomorrow morning?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Beatrice replied "Yes, it's as you say. A representative from, um, that one girl's camp will be arriving tomorrow, I suppose."

Patting the spirit's head, Subaru went on to smile brightly "You really are bad with names alright. If fate is on my side, 'that guy' will surely make an appearance tomorrow!"

-The next day-

Once Subaru finished explaining the situation to him, Julius reaffirmed his intentions "So, let me see if I'm understanding you correctly. You wish to borrow this uniform, which a knight devotes many challenging years of their lives to obtain, just so you can extort candy from others?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Subaru shameless demanded "Yes, so hand it over already! Oh, and fork over your sword while you're at it. Could I trouble you for your spirit la as well?"

"I refuse." Julius answered instantly, bringing that conversation to an end.

About an hour after the knight refused him, Subaru walked around in circles while biting his nail "Damn that Juli. I should've known that he would give me such an unreasonable response."

Noticing Subaru aimlessly pacing around in the halls, Roswaal smiled "Greeeetings, Subaru. You seem to be brooding over something."

Still in a bad mood, Subaru complained "Yeah, just brooding over the reasons why Julius is always a pain in the ass. It's like he exists just to spite me."

Coming to his own conclusion, Roswaal went on to ask "It seems you two are continuing to get alooong quite nicely. Well, shouldn't you be meeting up with the rest to go scavenging for sweets?"

"But Halloween isn't for a few-" Subaru was in the middle of saying; however, once he remembered, he shouted " **OH NO**! I forgot about the time change again! It's almost six over there!"

With his smile widening, Roswaal proposed an idea "Ahhh, it seems it cannooot be helped. Allow me to assist you, Subaru."

Knowing this was the last opportunity fate would provide, Subaru agreed "I somehow get the feeling I'm going to regret this, but I'm in your care!"

-Several minutes later-

"Subaru really is running late. I wonder if he's not feeling well." Frederica commented on the boy's absence.

Having no faith in the boy, Ram scoffed "Knowing Barusu, I wouldn't be surprised if he packed his belongings and ran away."

Clearly nervous, Beatrice went on to weakly defend her husband's name "S-Subaru wouldn't do something so cowardly. Definitely… Subaru will definitely show up any moment, I suppose!"

"Beatrice, you're starting to sweat." Petra pointed out worriedly.

"I apologiiiize for making you wait."

As the mansion owner entered the room, Ram's cheek relaxed as she went on to smile "Master Roswaal, have you perhaps changed your mind and decided to accompany me?"

After a small shake of his head, Roswaal replied "I'm afraid my decision remaaaains unchanged. I've simply come to see all of you off. Oh, and to gauge your reactions."

"The last part of that gives me nothing but worry, I suppose." Beatrice heavily sighed.

Opening the door behind him, Roswaal beamed at the group "May I introooduce you to the self-proclaimed 'Roswaal Jr'."

Mimicking Roswaal's speaking patterns, Subaru went on to say "It's a pleeeasure to make your acquaintance. It is I, Ros-chi Jr."

Immediately after Subaru entered the room, Petra pointed at Subaru and howled with laughter "Hahaha!"

In the end, Roswaal allowed Subaru to use his clothes when he was younger. The mansion owner even put makeup on the boy as to further disguise him.

"I really must look ridiculous to make even someone like Petra laugh at me." Subaru was about to sigh; however, he noticed "Ahh! Petra, you went with a magical girl costume! You look super adorable!"

With her laughter immediately halting from the praise, Petra's cheeks turned a bright pink as she beamed "Hehe, thanks! Me and your mom worked really hard on it together!"

Having a similar reaction as Petra, Frederica hunched over as she struggled to hold herself back "Something like this… I was not prepared for something like this… Pfft!"

Perhaps having the most extreme reaction in the group, Ram glared daggers into the boy "Do you have some sort of death wish, Barusu?"

As the boy's last hopes were put out right in front of him, Subaru sighed "I thought I was at least going to receive a pleasant reaction from you."

Still glaring at the boy, Ram went on to order "While I did have some conflicting feelings during a brief moment of weakness, I'm afraid the only thing I'm left with in the end is my usual disgust for you. Please burn those clothes when you're done with them."

Firing back at Ram, Subaru questioned the maid "Speaking of clothes, you're just going in your maid uniform?! I thought you even consulted my mom and everything!"

With her expression starting to relax, Ram explained "When I asked your mother for an outfit that would require the least amount of effort, she said my usual clothes would work just fine for the occasion."

Since everyone here lived in a fantasy setting, Subaru exclaimed "That logic could work for most of the people living in this mansion!"

Finally turning towards his wife, Subaru faltered under her intense gaze "B-Beatrice, my lovely wife, your dearest husband would really appreciate it if you stopped looking at him with those eyes filled with disappointment and disgust."

With her hand to her chin, Beatrice wondered aloud "Something like this… Something like this was surely meant to test the notion of unconditional love, but I will persist despite your… I suppose."

"Don't just cut off your sentence and stick your trademark at the end!" Subaru shouted at his wife and then went on to realize "Hmm? I'm noticing a lack of angelic presence in the room. Where's Emilia-tan?"

"Like you, she also appears to be running late, I suppose." Beatrice informed the boy.

Walking in at the perfect time, Kenichi informed his son "Don't worry about the little missy. My wife is putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece as we speak. It looks like the rest of you bastards are ready though."

"Yes; although, I will nooot be joining you." Roswaal informed.

Making a face of absolute disbelief, Kenichi scoffed "You've gotta be kidding me. Roz, you're not coming along? I even managed to persuade Subaru into coming!"

"Don't steal my credit away from me, I suppose!" Beatrice complained as she glared at the man.

As Kenichi continued to glare at him, Roswaal reasoned "I'm afraid going door-to-door demanding for sweets is a little bit beneath me."

Not satisfied by Roswaal's reasoning, Kenichi spat "What happened to your child at heart? I would still go trick-or-treating if it was still socially acceptable. Tell you what, why don't you just come give out treats with us then? My masculine side will get lonely if I'm left alone with my wife and Frederica."

Irked by the man's persistence, Ram spoke "Kenichi, while I share your sentiments, you're starting to get ahead of yourself-"

"Sure thiiiing. I don't have anything of great impooortance to do anyways." Roswaal interrupted with a wide smile.

Biting into her nail, Beatrice quietly hissed to herself "Kenichi really should have kept his obnoxious mouth shut, I suppose."

With his face lighting up, Kenichi beamed "Great! And we don't even have to wait for you to get ready since you're already in costume and makeup! I know my wife is perfect in almost every way, but I really wish her sense of time was improved just a little bit."

"What are you talking about? Mom has almost an unlimited number of faults." Subaru pointed out.

"Subaru, if you continue to say such things, it'll make your mother sad."

Recognizing the voice as his mother's, Subaru went on to say "I only said it because I knew you would appear right afterward. So, how's-"

" **HOLY SHIT! ZOMBIE!** " Subaru shouted as he jumped away in reflex.

With dissatisfaction written across her face, Beatrice scolded her husband "Can you please relieve your vulgar tongue when I'm not around you, I sup-"

" **OH GODS**! Get that horrendous sight out of my face, I suppose!" Beatrice screamed as she hugged Subaru in fright.

With her hands to her hips, Emilia the zombie, or rather, Zombilia went on to chuckle with pride "Fufu, thanks for the compliments."

Turning his gaze back to Emilia, Subaru almost mistook the half-elf for a real zombie as he uttered "Y-You know, usually a girl wouldn't be happy to hear such things."

Nodding her head in response to their reactions, Naoko asked with a bright smile "Well, how did I do with Emilia's appearance? Doesn't she look absolutely terrifying?"

Gazing at the half-elf as well, Ram commented "Yes, Lady Emilia truly does look abhorrent."

Bringing her hands to her cheeks, Emilia beamed "Aww, you're making me blush."

"What kind of backwards situation is this?!" Subaru shouted this comment.

Manifesting on Emilia's shoulder, Puck sighed "You know, I was sort of against making Lia look so nasty, but she seems to be having so much fun with it."

Looking at the colorful group in front of him, Kenichi asked with a smile "Well, is everyone ready to head out?"

"May I trouble you to wait a moment?" Frederica held her hand out as she requested this.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Frederica sprouted a long tail and her nails turned to claws as both of her arms were engulfed in fur.

Taking a step back, Kenichi could only stutter in response "W-W-What the hell?!"

With her gaze finally returning to the group in front of her, Frederica asked with a hint of uneasiness "Something like this would fit with the spirit of Halloween, correct?"

His hands balling up into fists, Subaru loudly cheered "Hell yeah! You look awesome! I didn't know you could transform your body like that!"

Although she was initially at a loss for words, Frederica held her hand in front of her face as she chuckled "'Awesome'? Kuku, I prefer to be called something along the lines of 'beautiful', but that compliment will be enough to satisfy me."

Understanding the cause of the maid's previous reluctance, Emilia cautiously asked "Frederica, are you sure?"

After looking down at her own form, Frederica smiled in response "Yes, I am fine with this. After all, I can't bring myself to revert back after my underling looked at me with those sparkling eyes. I have nothing to worry about when I'm standing next to you, Emilia-"

" _Because you look so horrendous that I might as well be a princess when I'm next to you."_ Frederica finished in thought.

Once that short conversation wrapped up, the group left for the other world. Once outside, everyone noticed groups of kids walking together along the street.

One group of children in particular had a kid that pointed at Frederica "Whoa, look at the hairy lady over there."

Frederica watched speechlessly as the kids ran up to her and beamed "Trick-or-treat!"

Already given a bowl of candy to hand out, Frederica was at a loss from how quickly she was approached as she stuttered "A-Ah, yes. I have some sweets for good children. Here you go."

Still gazing up at the woman, one of the kids beamed "Thank you, hairy lady."

After regaining her composure, Frederica put her hands to her hips as she scolded "Hey, now, it's rude to preface lady with hairy. In fact, it's simply bad manners to call a maiden hairy in the first place."

"Hehe, you got scolded by the pretty lady." A little girl in the group giggled.

Patting the little girl's head, Frederica softly smiled "It seems even the children over here learn quickly as well. Remember to be good children this year, okay?"

"We will!"

Gazing at the scene before him, Subaru commented "Telling children to be good on Halloween is basically ordering them to ignore half of the celebration. Giving kids an excuse to be good is what Christmas is for."

Watching Frederica as well, Kenichi commented "Still, Frederica gets along well with kids, doesn't she? That maid must have gone through intense mental training to put up with those demon spawns."

As the kids looked around at each other, one of them suggested "Let's go see if the clown over there has any candy!"

The same bunch of kids ran over to Roswaal who was wearing an accepting smile on his face; however-

Standing in between her master and the children, Ram glared at the kids "I'm afraid I'm not as forgiving as Fred. I will not allow children to give my master such a crude title."

"W-Whoa, she's kind of scary." One of the kids uttered.

Boldly walking up to the pink-haired maid, a little girl asked "Umm… miss? May I please get some candy from that person standing behind you?"

Judging the timid girl in front of her, Ram consented "You may pass."

After the little girl passed by her, Ram turned her gaze to the little boy "For sullying my master's name in front of me, I will not allow you to receive any candy from him."

Watching as the child's expression collapsed right in front of her, Ram let out a sigh as she drew closer to him "Also, you have something in your ear."

After a quick yank on the child's ear, a piece of candy appeared in Ram's hand as she proceeded to offer it to him "Ah, it appears I've played a trick on you. Well, I have no use for this candy, so you may as well take it."

With his entire face lighting up with glee, the child beamed "Thank you, miss!"

"Hmpf, you can spare me your whimsical thanks." Ram snorted in response.

Once the small group of kids left for another house, Subaru walked over to the maid "Ram, that was actually very cool! All those basic magic trick lessons have finally paid off!"

Meeting Subaru's smile with a frown, Ram went on to sigh "If this is the result of indulging all those lessons from you, I'm afraid we both have wasted our time."

Walking over to the maid as well, Roswaal asked "Ram, you're unexpectedly giiifted at this. Are you sure you don't want to staaay with us adults and give out candy?"

"Yeah, it'll give me less work to do!" Kenichi shouted from the front door.

With her gaze turning to Subaru, Ram grew hesitant as she said "If I may be so bold as to speak my true feelings, I'm afraid my preference is to go with Barusu, you see…"

Subaru felt his heartstrings being pulled until Ram continued with a shudder "If I'm choosing between one Natsuki or two Natsukis, I'm obviously going to choose the group with the least number of unbearable individuals."

"Way to derail the wonderful mood you were setting." Subaru slumped his shoulders.

Pointing at the great spirit, Roswaal reminded "You're forgetting thaaat there's actually an even split of Natsukis now that Beatrice is married to Subaru."

Acting as if she forgot that detail, Ram spoke her true feelings "Ah, yes. That is indeed correct. Still, I would like to go with Barusu. After all, he is my-"

After Ram's following words caused Subaru to go speechless, Roswaal consented "That's a gooood enough reason as any. At least try to enjoooy yourself, Ram."

Giving her master a humble bow, Ram smiled "It seems it cannot be helped. Even if it has to be at Barusu's expense, I cannot ignore a direct order from Master Roswaal."

"Stop leading on my sensitive heart!" Subaru protested as he stomped on the ground.

Walking over to the trick-or-treaters, Kenichi drooped his head as he mumbled "Well, you rascals better have fun tonight. I'm going to kiss my childhood goodbye as I reluctantly give out candies to rascals like yourselves."

Walking over to Naoko, Petra held out her bag as she beamed "Hey, Naoko? Trick or treat!"

Pointing at the bag in question, Naoko asked "Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means give me candy, or I'll play a trick on you." Petra replied with a mischievous smile.

Closing her eyes to think, Naoko scrunched her brows in frustration as she answered "Hmm, it seems I've just run out of candy, so you'll have to trick me instead."

Seemingly disturbed by Naoko's response, Petra timidly pointed at the nearby bowl of candy as she uttered "B-But you have a whole stack of candy right over there."

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Naoko forced a chuckle "Fufu, that's because I was playing a trick on you."

Adorably stomping her foot on the ground, Petra protested "H-Hey, that's not fair! I was supposed to be the one to play a trick on you!"

After retrieving some candy, Naoko pointed out "You can't do that now that I've given you candy, right? Don't let anyone else know, but here's two pieces of candy."

"I can't bear to look at such blatant favoritism." Subaru commented as Naoko dropped the two pieces of candy in Petra's bag.

Once Petra happily turned away, Emilia took her turn "Naoko, trick or treat!"

With a blissful smile on her face, Naoko dropped a few candies into her bag "Here you go, Emilia."

Looking down at her bag, Emilia questioned "Wait a second, didn't you just give me three pieces of-"

"Please don't finish that or you'll break poor Petra's heart." Subaru interrupted who wanted to protect her innocent smile.

As she gazed lovingly at her son, Naoko asked "Subaru? Aren't you going to say the words I most want to hear from you?"

Crossing his arms, Subaru scoffed "As if. As a married man, how could I bring myself to say 'trick or treat' to my parents?"

With her smile still unbroken, Naoko revealed "Aw, that's a shame. I was even planning on giving you all the candy we have.

"Honey, what about the other children?!" Kenichi questioned his wife.

With a look of genuine disinterest, Naoko asked "What about the other children?"

At his mother's cruel and truthful words, Subaru took his leave "You're even crueler than Ram! I'm not going to be here to see you break the hearts of every kid in the neighborhood, so I'm leaving now."

After those parting words, Subaru, Ram, Beatrice, Emilia, and Petra set out to roam about the neighborhood. As Beatrice, Petra, and Emilia went up to several houses to ask for candy, Subaru and Ram watched the three girls with gentle expressions on their faces.

As the three girls went up to another house, Subaru couldn't help but smile "This really does paint a beautiful scene. The three of them looking so happy really does send butterflies in my heart."

"Your impressionable heart aside, didn't you bring that bag so you could join them?" Ram questioned as she pointed at his bag.

Feeling he would be out of place, Subaru explained "I brought it as an option, even though I knew I probably wouldn't go with them. Emilia is fine since she's never done this kind of thing before, but I think I've outgrown trick-or-treating."

With her eyes narrowing on the boy, Ram scoffed "Saying that you've outgrown something is an insult to the act of trick-or-treating. If that's supposed to be a joke, I'm not laughing."

Scratching the side of his head, Subaru sheepishly smiled "Then maybe I just didn't want you to be the fifth wheel while we all had fun. Tell you what, I'll go join them if you come along with me. Look, I brought a second pillow case too."

With her brows scrunching together, Ram uttered "You would have me do something that would surely be embarrassing to look back on?"

Giving the maid a huge nod, Subaru beamed "Yup, because at the very least, it is something to look back on, right?"

With his gaze returning to the three girls, Subaru went on to say "When I return to this world for good, this can be another memory that you can look back on and say 'I can't believe that Barusu got me involved in something so stupid'. You can even gently smile as you fondly reminisced on the fun times."

With Subaru's words once again awakening a dormant emotion within her, Ram couldn't help but sigh "You've become startling adept at persuading me as of late. Despite my numerous complaints, I can't bring myself to say no. I guess this is what Lady Beatrice was referring to when she said people are drawn to you."

"Somehow, it feels like you're mocking me when you say it." Subaru motioned a spare bag to Ram as he continued to offer "Hey, do you want to have a candy eating contest tonight? The person who throws up first loses."

After accepting the bag with a snort, Ram replied with a cold stare "Spare me your disgusting ideas; although, the thought of making you sick is tempting."

"Hey, stop flirting with my husband back there, I suppose." Beatrice yelled as she charged towards Subaru and Ram.

With an expression that could only be labeled as disgust, Ram scoffed at the spirit "Lady Beatrice, there's a clear limit to what you should joke about, and you've clearly crossed that line. Apologize for insulting me."

Walking up to Subaru with a confident smile on her face, Petra boasted "Look at how much candy we got, Subaru!"

Mirroring the smile Petra showed him, Subaru went on to say "Oh, wow! You've… only gotten a little bit of candy?"

Watching as Subaru's smile quickly diminished, a confused Petra repeated "'A little'?"

Feeling something within himself start to awaken one last time, Subaru couldn't help but suppress his laughter "Hehehe-"

"Hey, what's so funny, I won-"

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Subaru laughed to the heavens, just like a mad scientist.

Worried about Subaru's mental state, Emilia went to ask "S-Subaru, what's-"

Realizing they needed guidance, Subaru pointed his finger to the girls and exclaimed "You trick-or-treating novices! Filling the bottom of your bags is nothing to be smug over! It seems I will have to give you the expert's course into trick-or-treating at the higher levels. Follow me, I'll help you get so much candy that it'll be hard to carry back!"

-Roughly an hour and a half later-

"Look at all this candy we collected! This will probably last for months!" Emilia beamed as she gleefully walked along.

With a hand to his chin, a smug Subaru went on to boast "Well, what can I say? I'm somewhat of a trick-or-treating pro."

"Once again, it seems Barusu invested all of his talent and potential into useless things." Ram couldn't help but somehow house even more disappointment for the boy.

As she struggled to carry her nearly full bag, Petra spoke "I don't think I can carry anymore. Should we head back now?"

With one more stop coming to mind, Subaru urged "If your bag gets too heavy to carry, I'm sure Zombilia would carry it for you. There's also one more house I want to visit."

Looking at the clock, Beatrice pointed out "But Halloween is over now, correct? Everyone should be retiring for the night, I suppose."

Letting a dramatic air set in, Subaru spoke to the group from the heart "My trick-or-treating career is about to come to an end. Even so, I would like to impart you guys with one final lesson. Consider this a gift from a Halloween master."

Once the group was in front of their last stop, Subaru explained "This is the house you should always visit at the end. The owners truly are kind people, so even if you show up late, they will always give you candy. In fact, they'll even give you all the candy they have left. It's the trick-or-treating jackpot."

Approaching the front door as he's done for so many years, it only took a few moments after knocking for an old lady to greet him.

"Trick-or-treat, granny." Subaru beamed at the old lady.

As she carefully eyed the clown in front of her, the old lady asked "Is that you, Subaru?"

Almost dropping the bag he was holding, a dumbstruck Subaru barely managed to utter "You… Even in this costume, you can tell it's me?"

With her lips curving into a smile, the old lady replied "Of course I can't tell just by looking at you. You look like a completely different person."

"Then-"

Tracing the air with her finger, the old lady went on "Every year for the past ten years, there was always this boy named Subaru that would come visit us after Halloween was over. You're the only person that would visit this late."

With hips lips relaxing into a silly grin, Subaru surrendered "It looks like you caught me."

Still taking in the costume, the old lady remarked "It seems Naoko went all out with your costume this year."

Pointing at Zombilia, Subaru corrected "Actually, someone else put this cosplay together for me. If you want an example of my mom's fine craft, just look at this monstrosity over here."

"H-Hey, don't call me a monstrosity!" Emilia argued as she puffed her cheeks.

"Now you get upset about it?" Subaru chuckled in response.

Beholding the undead in front of her, the old lady beamed "Ah, what a wonderful walker we have here. I have no doubt that the girl underneath is exceptionally beautiful."

Not expecting such praise, Emilia sheepishly replied "T-Thank you."

With her eyes returning to the boy, the old lady rescinded "It's been so long since I've last seen you, Subaru. You didn't show up at my door last Halloween, so I was worried your childish heart had died."

As the image of himself trick-or-treating with kids many years from now entered his mind, Subaru shuddered "Well, this may very well be the last time I go trick-or-treating. I mean, I can't go asking for candy when I'm forty, right? I have to draw the line somewhere."

After a nod of her head, the old lady went on to ask "Well, all things must come to an end eventually. Tell me, how's school going for you?"

Sheepishly scratching the side of his head, Subaru mumbled "Ah, well, I haven't gone to school in over a year. I might as well be a high school dropout."

"I see. Have you found a job yet?"

"I was hired as a jester and my employer is a clown."

"That must be fun. Have you made a stunning lady fall for you?"

"I got proposed to by a little girl and I said yes."

With one more question coming to mind, the old lady asked "Are you happy?"

As his lips curved into a child-like smile, Subaru beamed "Yup! I'm as happy as I could be!"

Taken by Subaru's smile, the old lady couldn't help but smile in return "That's wonderful to hear. A little while back, little Kenny said that his son wasn't doing too well, so I'm glad to see that you're back on your feet. It seems you've met some wonderful people as well."

Taking a step forward, Beatrice grabbed Subaru's hand as she introduced herself "I'm the one who proposed to Subaru. My name is Beatrice Natsuki, and it's a pleasure to meet you, I suppose."

With Beatrice's manners surprising him, Subaru remarked "It's rare to see you act so modestly to people. Despite Beatrice's appearance, she's extremely old."

"It's bad manners to call a lady extremely old, Subaru." The old lady scolded before going to greet the girl "It's nice to meet you too, Beatrice."

After introducing the three other girls to her, the old lady called for her husband "Honey, come over here. Subaru came by to visit."

After peering at the clown, the old man spoke "Huh? No way. The Subaru I know looks a lot stupider than that."

The four girls that were with Subaru desperately held back their laughter as even Ram couldn't suppress her snickering.

"I missed you too, old man." Subaru couldn't help but smile as he sighed.

After spending some time with the old couple, Subaru and company returned to the Natsuki's residence to see a brimming smile on Frederica's face.

Taking in the maid's smile, Kenichi remarked "I think Frederica had as much fun as the children. She'd make for the best nanny in the world."

Seemingly out of it, Roswaal let out a sigh "I understaaand that it's a noble's responsibility to look after commoners, but children truuuly are selfish creatures, aren't they?"

Watching as Roswaal sat back in the chair, Subaru commented "I've never seen Ros-chi so exhausted before. Whether it's here or there, kids are always a pain in the ass."

Rushing over to the target of her affection, Ram beamed "Master Roswaal, if you so desired, I would allow you to rest your head on my accepting lap."

Covering his face with his hand, Roswaal replied "I see that Subaru's influence is still ever preeesent in you, Ram. A simple hot bath will do."

Wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder, Kenichi peered into his bag "Hey, Subaru, let me see your earnings for tonight… Huh, what's this? There's hardly any candy in here. Did you slack off or something?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Subaru posed "I just didn't want to show off too much. I'm a modest person, after all."

"...You mean to say that Subaru was underperforming this year, I wonder?" A shaken Beatrice asked.

With the memory of a younger Subaru coming to mind, Kenichi shared stories "What my idiot of a son would usually do is make two easy to change into costumes. That way, once Halloween is half over, he could revisit houses under a different disguise."

With her eyes sparkling, Petra beamed "Wow, really?! That's such a good idea! I might try that next year!"

Having an opposite reaction to Petra, Beatrice lightly gripping her husband as she uttered dejectedly "Subaru, my husband, I know that you've polished so many skills that don't matter in day to day life, but this is simply getting out of hand, I suppose. You're going to make your lovely wife cry."

Mistaking his wife's complaints for praise, Subaru boasted "Well, what can I say? I'm a genius at all the wrong things."

"I never thought anyone could say such a thing with a look of genuine satisfaction on their face." Emilia couldn't help but comment, and on that note, the mansion residents returned to their world for the day which was still young for them; however, later that night…

As she roamed the halls with her husband, Beatrice asked "Are we really doing this, I wonder? It admittedly feels a tad cruel."

Although reluctant as well, Subaru pressed on regardless "Being cruel is the point. We got a lot of candy today, sure, but that won't satisfy the spirit of Halloween. This is the only way to get the full experience."

Gazing out to the night sky, Beatrice bitterly smiled at their inescapable fate "Regardless, don't you remember our losing streak? We have never been successful in pranking someone, I suppose."

"That's because we always targeted the elusive and cunning Ram, speaking of which." Subaru was in the middle of saying when he approached her door, and as he started knocking on it, the boy requested "Hey, Ram? It's Subaru. I'm in desperate need of your help, so please open up."

Trying to pry her husband's arm away, Beatrice hissed "You idiot! You just surrendered the initiative to your natural enemy, I suppose!"

Opening the door to see the two usual idiots, Ram snorted "Hmpf, I don't know what I did to deserve such praise, but I'm not the kind of whimsical girl that would be moved at such a simple compliment, Lady Beatrice. Well, what did you interrupt my precious sleep for this time, Barusu? If it's over something trivial, I will hurt you."

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Subaru spat out, and after preparing himself, the boy jumped high into the air-

…And proceeded to prostrate himself on the floor after doing a fantastic but unnecessary front flip.

Angered by the boy's shameless display, Beatrice tried in vain to pull Subaru to his feet "How could you bow to another girl while married to me?! Is this another one of your tests, I wonder?! Am I supposed to kill Ram now, I wonder?!"

Ignoring his wife's feeble attempts, Subaru went on to beg "Please help us! I don't know why, but whenever I'm with Beako, every one of my ingenious plans fails in the most impressive and humiliating ways! That's why, I need your help, Ram!"

Abandoning the idea of making Subaru stand up, Beatrice sat on top of him and she bent his legs back at an awkward angle "While I honestly can't refute that, can you please not phrase it in such a way that leads others to believe that the fault lies entirely with me, I wonder?"

Unable to ignore his wife any longer, Subaru pleaded "Ow! Ouch! Did my dad teach you how to do this?! Uncle!"

After letting out a heavy sigh, Ram ordered "Stand up straight, Barusu. Bowing to another is not an action befitting of someone who Rem believed in."

Feeling a rush of inspiration, Subaru finally got to his feet as he beamed at the maid "Ram-! Ow! Ow ow ow!"

After pinching the boy's cheek, Ram went on "That's for bothering me with something trivial. Well, what do you require of me?"

Putting his trust in the maid, Subaru explained "So, even after all that trick-or-treating, I failed to satiate my spiteful urges. I won't be able to hold myself back for long, so we really need to prank somebody tonight. My decision to recruit you shows you how serious I am about this. I even bought some fireworks and everything."

As she continued to gaze at the boy, Ram scoffed "Can you please not display such seriousness in the context of a prank. This only displays your own shallowness once again. Well, have you already put any thought to our target tonight?"

Surprised by Ram's willingness, Subaru remarked "Wow, I kind of thought you would abandon me after hearing that. Well, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for pranking the innocent goddess that is Emilia-tan, and I'm sure Roswaal and Petra are out because of you two."

"So, that only leaves…" Beatrice uttered as the three stood in front of somebody's room, with its occupant being…

With a devilish smirk emerging on her lips, Ram uttered "Finally."

"…'Finally'?" Subaru uttered in response.

Seizing the golden opportunity in front of her, Ram ordered "Barusu, hand me the fireworks. As per your unreasonable request, I will make sure this prank works, no matter what has to be sacrificed."

"The way you say that leads me to believe that I'll be your first sacrifice, but here." Subaru reluctantly agreed.

Once Ram lit the fireworks and threw them inside, Subaru dashed away from the scene of the following crime with his wife in hand. During his mad sprint, Subaru closed his eyes in prayer "Forgive us, Frederica. Your noble sacrifice will not have been for nothing."

A short few seconds later, Subaru heard the fireworks starting to go off along with a high-pitched scream "KYAAA!"

As he continued to run down the halls, Subaru cheered "Yes! After all those humiliating failures, we've finally successfully pranked somebody!"

Being dragged along by her husband, Beatrice exclaimed "Keep your voice down! Do you want her to realize it was us, I wonder?!"

"Aw, come on. I doubt she can hear us over the fire-" Subaru was in the middle of saying when all of a sudden he felt something impact the back of his legs. The force wasn't sharp, and it didn't hurt, but it was just strong enough to make Subaru fall to the ground, and with his hand being held by Beatrice, the great spirit was pulled to the floor with him.

Continuing to run past the collapsed pair, Ram shot Subaru a smirk "Apologies, but for every prank, there has to be a culprit. As to not ruin my perfect image, I'll have you to take the fall for this one. May you treasure this heartfelt trick from me to you, Barusu."

Right before Ram turned a corner and escaped his vision, Subaru cursed the maid "Y-You bastard! I'll never trust you with anything ever again!"

As Ram dashed away from the scene, Subaru wasn't able to see the radiant and surprisingly innocent smile that emerged on Ram's face.

Struggling to get back on her feet, Beatrice hissed at her husband "It seems we've been had by Ram once again, I suppose! This is all your fault for trusting that whimsical maid!"

"It's fine. We still have enough time to get aw-" Subaru didn't have enough time to finish his sentence when he heard the sound of something banging against the floor. With every thud, Subaru could practically hear war drums as the hallways slightly shook.

Making the worst decision of his life, Subaru looked back and watched with horror as Frederica charged towards them in her nightgown. The maid's tail and claws were present as she bared her fangs at the two.

"SUBARU NATSUKI! LADY BEATRICE!" Frederica's screams echoed throughout the halls.

Even someone as proud as Beatrice started to nervously sweat as she started to run away at full speed from the charging maid.

Following his wife's humiliating example, Subaru dashed away as well as he yelled in vain "Ram did it!"

Despite using Door Crossing tactics to evade the maid, it wasn't long until the persistent Frederica caught the husband and wife. After Subaru and Beatrice both suffered a blow to the head, the kneeling couple had to obediently listen as Frederica reprimanded them with a lecture that was unfathomable in length.

By the time Frederica let them go, the sun had already started to come up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **If any of you got a notification about a new story that I made, ignore it. I originally posted this chapter as a separate fic, but due to my crippling indecisiveness, I deleted that fic and posted the chapter here instead. Please forgive me!**

 **So, um, this was supposed to come out on Halloween two weeks from now. I imagined I would work on this bit by bit until the 31** **st** **, but I literally wrote this chapter in like three days. I wish writing chapters 28 and 29 was this easy! I was considering waiting until Halloween to post this, but, there's no way my none-existent patience would hold up until then.**

 **Writing this chapter was a wonder for me. As much as I enjoy writing about the story's current plot, I really needed a chapter break of everyone goofing around and having fun.**

 **No bulli Petra please.**

 **So, from one to spooked, how much did you soil your undergarments while reading this? In my humble opinion, I thought the most terrifying part was when that manager thought Subaru was Kenichi's wife.**


	31. Anniversary

_Anniversary_

"Beako, wait a second."

"Don't follow me, I suppose."

The morning was off to a rough start for Subaru who followed his wife back and forth through the hallways.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

"Don't follow me, I suppose."

As Subaru continued to plead with his wife, Beatrice kept her pace as her expression remained devoid of emotion.

"I promise I'll stop talking like that, so please-"

Before Subaru could finish his appeal, a strong force impacted the floor right in front of his feet, startling him.

With her hand still aimed at the floor, Beatrice turned around to look at the boy as she coldly uttered "You're a nuisance, I suppose."

Watching helplessly as Beatrice walked away, Subaru remained frozen on the spot as he uttered "Oh man, this isn't her usual bad-tempered self."

"She's ultra-mega pissed at me."

After letting out a heavy sigh, Subaru was headed to the bathroom to start his workday when he spotted the pink-haired maid.

Watching as Subaru approached, Ram initiated the conversation "Barusu, I need to talk to you about-"

"Big sis Ram, I need your help!" Subaru interrupted with a cry as he bowed to the maid.

After letting out her usual sigh, Ram reminded "I told you to stop calling me that. There's only one person who reserves the right to call me 'big sister'."

Getting sidetracked, Subaru went along with the flow of the conversation "Yeah, we talked about that, but I still feel like I need to call you something. Oh, I know! How about honorable sister Ram? That has a nice ring to it."

"I can do without such a grandiose title." Ram shook her head as she went on to recall "If you feel the need to call me by a pet name, why don't you go back to calling me 'Ram-chi'?"

With a surprising feeling of guilt setting in, Subaru faltered "W-Well, that's mostly because I forgot about that nickname once I got back from the capital way back when. It'd feel weird to go back to calling you that after all this time, so I wanted to come up with a new pet name that would fit the strong bond we've formed over the months."

Trying end their useless conversation, Ram offered a compromise "You truly do fret over the most trivial of things. I won't object to receiving a nickname as long it properly reflects me."

As a sudden wave of inspiration hit the boy, Subaru offered "Oh! I got it! How about Ramesses! He's a Pharaoh from where I'm from."

With clear dissatisfaction written across her face, Ram scoffed "That could hardly be considered a nickname if you're naming me after somebody else."

Seeing that their conversation wouldn't get anywhere at this rate, Ram changed the subject "Didn't you say you needed my help with something?"

Snapping back into reality, Subaru repeated "Oh, yeah! Ram, I need your help!"

"You already said that." Ram sighed as she went on to guess "Is it about how your wife has been ignoring you? The two of you didn't speak a single word towards each other during last night's dinner nor today's breakfast."

Visibly recoiling from Ram's observation, Subaru said "That third eye of yours really does see through everything."

Becoming somewhat offended, Ram shot back "Please refrain from giving me such strange abilities just because I have an acceptable amount of common sense. I'm sure the only person who doesn't know that the two of you are fighting is Lady Emilia."

Not wanting Ram to have the wrong idea, Subaru corrected "I wouldn't say that's we're fighting. It's more like a one-sided slaughter with me on the receiving end."

With Subaru looking at her expectantly, Ram sighed "Is this the part where I'm supposed to ask 'what did you do this time'?"

Suddenly becoming defensive, Subaru exclaimed "Why are you immediately accusing me; although, in this instance, you're right in assuming that!"

-Yesterday morning-

Ever since a new game in the series came out, Subaru and Beatrice have been waking up one hour earlier than usual just to fight each other. While Subaru would normally complain about having an hour of sleep taken away, the excitement the game brought him overruled his tiredness.

"I win, I suppose!"

An awestruck Subaru gawked at the defeat screen with disbelief. Playing as his best character, an oversized gorilla, he lost to a tiny mouse, a character that was once regarded as the literal worst character in the series.

Feeling a torrent of embarrassment, Subaru felt his soul crumble into dust as his head drooped "I think I'm going to go die now."

"Subaru."

"Hmm?" Subaru's snapped out of his embarrassment when he heard his name uttered in a cold tone. The next thing he knew, something wrapped around his wrist so tightly that it actually hurt. For a second, Subaru wondered if a snake suddenly latched on to his wrist.

Turning to find the source of his pain to be his wife's hand gripping him, Subaru discovered an expression the likes he's never seen her make before.

"You would do well not to joke about such things while in front of me, I suppose." Beatrice warned in a deathly tone.

Although too late, Subaru finally realized he thoughtlessly dropped the social equivalent of a nuclear bomb on his wife. It was a tasteless joke from his hikikomori days; however, after his attempt a few months ago, he knew his wife could not take such words lightly.

After he was finished recollecting that terrifying memory, Subaru started to sweat "Man, for a second there, I honestly thought she was going to kill me."

"So, once again, you desire my help to clean up your own mess?"

Once again being seen straight through by the maid, Subaru stuttered "W-Well, for some disputes between a husband and wife, an outside party acting as a mediator could help resolve things quickly."

Almost glaring daggers into the boy, Ram lectured "Fine words coming from someone who only knows how to rely on others."

With Ram's words stabbing through him like knives, Subaru sheepishly apologized "Sorry, I guess I really do turn to you for help a little too much for these kinds of things."

After letting out another heavy sigh, Ram reluctantly agreed "So, my sole role in this is simply to act as a mediator between you and Lady Beatrice?"

Shaking his hand back and forth, Subaru corrected "Oh, no. I was just going to have you help me prank her."

After blinking twice, Ram's facial expression crumbled as she uttered "Huh?"

Suddenly feeling triumphant, Subaru closed his eyes as he smugly grinned at the maid "Come on. Do you really think I'm sensible enough to resolve this issue in such an appropriate way? Of course this was going to end with a prank."

"That's the Natsuki family way!" Subaru finished as he struck his usual pose.

Feeling a small feeling of despair start to well up within her, Ram pointed out "'A lost cause' doesn't even begin to describe my current feelings towards you. First of all, wouldn't tricking Lady Beatrice elicit even more anger out of her? I know you have a habit of making situations considerably worse, but even you must realize your idea is flawed."

With his smile turning a little mischievous, Subaru explained "Beako is the kind of person who responds positively if you mess around with her, even if it's at her expense. Trust me, we didn't form that contract on a whim or because she hated it when I kept teasing her."

Somehow unable to fault the boy's logic, Ram started to get a headache "This just seems… so fruitless, and yet I cannot deny that this has a sizable chance of actually working. I almost want to curse Lady Beatrice's easygoing personality."

Knowing that she was already roped into Subaru's shenanigans, Ram gave in "As long as I suffer no repercussions, I'll go along with your childish idea."

Blinking twice from Ram's acceptance, Subaru uttered "That was… surprisingly easy. I even prepared more persuasion tactics and even then I still thought you were going to say no in the end. Must've rolled good on my speech check or something."

Unable to hear the boy clearly, Ram hurried things along "You can cease with your incessant muttering. Knowing how you tend to overthink things during ridiculous situations like this, I'm sure you've already come up with a plan, correct?"

Regaining his earlier momentum, Subaru beamed "Yup, just leave that part to me! Allow me to demonstrate the advances in pranks from the twenty-first century!"

As Subaru and Ram put the finishing touches on their preparations, Frederica entered Beatrice's room.

Looking at the doorway to find the blonde-haired maid, Beatrice asked "Did you need something of me, I wonder?"

With a gentle smile, Frederica offered "I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for our afternoon break. I have tea and snacks prepared in the living room."

"I helped make the cookies!" Petra beamed as she peeked into the room.

With two of her weaknesses being exploited, Petra's infectious smile and the promise of treats, Beatrice easily consented "Well, it's not like I had any other arrangements, I suppose."

Guiding the two little girls into the living room, Frederica motioned for them to sit down in the two lounge chairs.

Taken by the new furniture with strange designs, Petra beamed "Ohhh! Did Roswaal order new chairs? Their designs look very pretty!"

"Hmm, this chair has a tag on it, I suppose." Beatrice examined, realizing that this was furniture from the other world.

With her smile remaining unbroken, Frederica calmly explained "This furniture was actually purchased in the hometown where Mister and Misses Natsuki reside. It seems Master Roswaal took a liking to these designs."

Growing more interested in the foreign furniture, Petra jumped and forcibly plopped down onto one of the chairs.

"Urk."

Hearing something resembling a human grunt, Petra nervously asked "E-Eh? What was that?"

Although noticeably sweating, Frederica maintained her smile "Whatever are you talking about, dear Petra?"

Thinking that it was all in her head, Petra felt a torrent of relief "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I heard a weird noise just now."

With a hand to her chin, Beatrice said "Strange, I had the same thought, I suppose."

After her relief departed as quickly as it came, Petra started trembling "Y-You're just trying to scare me, Beatrice!"

Still trying to salvage the situation, Frederica reasoned "Well, the furniture in a foreign country is probably made up of different material than our own. I'm sure the sound you heard just now was just the chair creaking, as strange as it sounds."

While such baseless and forced logic would work on the impressionable Petra, the four-hundred-year-old Beatrice was a different story.

Still trying to settle herself down, Petra nervously looked at Beatrice and tried changing the topic "So, Beatrice, do you remember what today is-"

Fearing they would lose their initiative, Subaru finally made his move.

"AHHH!" Subaru screamed to the heavens as he sprang up. In the end, the boy went with the disguised as a chair prank.

Looking behind herself to see the chair come to life and charge towards her, Beatrice could only scream in response "Kyaa!"

Of course, Petra also joined Beatrice in her screaming when her chair's armrests wrapped around her as if it was a snake coiling around its prey.

"It's quite rude to sit on me without my permission." Ram spoke to Petra.

Back with Beatrice, she found herself propped up in the air as the chair spun her around as she screamed "P-Put me down this instant, I suppose!"

Entering into a state of bliss, Subaru the chair smiled to himself "The fact that you're not resisting is a little startling, but that makes it more convenient for me."

After spinning his wife around in the air for a few more seconds, Subaru finally accepted her demands and put her back on the floor.

"Listen, Beako-"

Cutting off her husband, Beatrice pointed out "Are you really going to initiate a serious conversation in that getup? I can hardly take you serious under normal circumstances, so talking to you when you're dressed as a chair is a little too much, I suppose."

"Ah, right." Subaru agreed, and after he took off all the cushions he tried again "So, Beako-"

"Come with me, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted as she dragged her husband along by the hand. The couple left the room, leaving Petra, Ram, and Frederica to sort that situation out. After leading her husband into an empty guestroom, Beatrice locked the door, granting them privacy.

"Beatrice, I-" Subaru tried speaking once again when he was interrupted by his wife who wordlessly closed the gap between them as she rested her forehead against his chest.

Although thankful for their closeness, Subaru forced a sigh "Geez, are you ever going to give me the chance to say something?"

"Well, what is it that you have to say, I wonder?"

"What I've been trying to say is that… Huh?" Subaru blinked twice before finally realizing "Now that I think about it, I didn't know what to say this entire time!"

With her eyes widening, a soft smile appeared on Beatrice's lips as she weakly complained "What the heck is with that? You can plan out such an elaborate prank, but simple communication completely escapes you, I wonder?"

Scratching the back of his head, Subaru apologized "Sorry, I'm just not good at handling people who are angry with me."

After a short sigh, Beatrice pointed out "At the very least, it seems you understand your own shortcomings. Honestly, all those attempts at trying to conciliate were completely fruitless, I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Subaru once again apologized.

Digging her forehead deeper into Subaru's chest, Beatrice huffed "Hmpf, I don't remember my husband being so spineless that he'll resort to begging for forgiveness, I suppose. The value of your apologies decreases each time you say sorry."

Willing to demonstrate his sincerity, Subaru offered "I'll prostrate myself on the floor and lick your foot if it would mean we could go back to the way things were yesterday."

"You licking my foot would only make me more furious with you, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed, taking a step away from her husband.

Unflinching from Beatrice's face of disgust, Subaru grinned "So how about we skip all that stuff and get straight to making up, okay?"

Stomping her foot on the ground, Beatrice complained "I can't help but feel like you're threatening me to forgive you! You truly are talentless when it comes to persuading others for forgiveness, I suppose!"

After another heavy sigh, the remnants of Beatrice's anger faded away as she said "Even so, I will forgive you, I suppose."

With Subaru looking down at her dumbfoundedly, Beatrice went on to sheepishly explain "Perhaps I was overreacting… No, I still think my response was appropriate despite seeming overdramatic, I suppose."

Watching as Beatrice argued with herself, Subaru commented "You're not usually the indecisive type."

Nodding to herself as if coming to an agreement, Beatrice went on "Regardless, it would be fruitless to continue this little spat, and it would be appropriate to make up now anyways. So, if you twist my arm, I suppose I can bring myself to forgive you, I suppose."

"You said your trademark twice in one sentence." Subaru felt like a commentator of sorts as he observed his wife.

Moving her hand in front of her mouth and with some worry appearing on her face, Beatrice continued "Adding to that, being apart from you was, well, it was really starting to take its toll on me. I feared I was about to break down and run into your accepting arms with tears streaming down my face, I suppose."

Remembering his wife's cold expression from earlier, Subaru argued "No, I'm sure your pride would never let it get to that point. Not when you're mad like that."

As if not hearing anything Subaru has said, Beatrice finished as she looked up at her husband with watery eyes "With that being said, I would really appreciate it if you pulled me close and fought off all of my pent-up feelings of separation. Hurry now, before I die of loneliness, I suppose."

"I can't believe you're asking to be spoiled right off the bat." Subaru chuckled, and spreading his arms out wide, the boy beamed "Well, this whole thing really is my fault, so hug me brother!"

"It's quite vexing for my husband to call me his brother, but I'll let it slide just this once, I suppose!" Beatrice quickly spoke before jumping up in the air and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

Pulling his pouncing wife into a tight embrace, Subaru chuckled as Beatrice fervently rubbed her cheek against his. In his mind, Subaru always likened Beatrice to a cat, the most tsundere of animals in his opinion. It was moments like these that really reinforced that comparison.

Only seeing his wife as a feline, Subaru joked "Geez, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if you started licking me like a cat."

Continuing to rub her cheek against his, Beatrice seemingly purred "While I'm honestly not opposed to the idea of licking your cheek in this current moment of bliss, I'm afraid it might awaken any of your bizarre fetishes, I suppose."

"H-Hey now, you didn't need to go that far. I don't have a single bizarre fetish to be ashamed of!"

"You're an individual that lacks shame in the first place. Well, I'm in a good mood, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, I suppose."

"Huh? What are you-" Subaru was in the middle of asking when he felt something wet go across his cheek.

Not believing what had just happened, Subaru looked down at his wife for clarification only to receive a teasing smile followed by a "nyaa" that escaped her lips.

"W-WOAH!" Subaru yelled as his body recoiled from shock, causing his wife to let go before he went tumbling to the floor.

"Can you spare me your typical overreactions, I wonder?!" Beatrice yelled, and switching over to worry, the spirit's expression softened as she asked "Are you okay, I wonder? Does your back hurt?"

Pointing at up his wife, a blushing Subaru started throwing random accusations at her "E-Eww! That's so weird! Creep! Sadist!"

Realizing her worries were for naught, Beatrice yelled back "Your persecution complex is in full swing today it seems! There aren't many ladies out there that would tolerate such slander from their husbands, I suppose!"

"Like you know what goes on in the minds of normal ladies!" Subaru cried back.

Of course, Beatrice knew that Subaru's words were empty. In fact, the boy was just shouting the first thing that came to mind to cover up his embarrassment; however, the spirit could tell there was more to his outbursts than just awkwardness.

With her lips curving into an adorable smile, Beatrice spoke "You really are cute, I suppose."

"H-Huh?" Subaru blurted out, dumbfounded by her compliment.

Suddenly feeling a strange emotion, Beatrice started nervously playing with her fingers as a blush rose to her cheeks "Y-You know, there's been something I've been meaning to try. Something exclusive to couples, so I'm hoping…"

Moving her gaze from her fingers to her husband, Beatrice placed her hands on Subaru's cheeks as she bashfully requested "I'm hoping you can indulge me for a little bit, I suppose."

-A few minutes later-

Upon exiting that room with her wife in hand, Subaru still had an awestruck expression on his reddened face. In the end, what they did was only one small step above kissing; however, that was still uncharted territory for Subaru's innocent heart.

With her cheeks dyed pink, Beatrice gave her husband a teasing grin "I fear for our future together if such a small step forward could reduce you to such embarrassment. Such an act is commonplace among couples everywhere, so there's no reason for your cheeks to look so red, I suppose."

Trying to shout out all his embarrassment, Subaru exclaimed "Are you kidding me?! How can you be so nonchalant about this?!"

"What reason do I have to feel uneasy, I wonder?" Beatrice asked, and intertwining her fingers with Subaru's, she went on to beam up at him "After all, that was an act that I did with the one I love."

" _Urk!"_ Subaru felt like his heart was impaled by something intangible. Although Beatrice's response further drove him into an embarrassing corner, he couldn't deny that her adorableness reached a new record.

Trying to shift attention away from him, Subaru pointed out "You know, your cheeks are a little pink."

Noticing the warmth in her cheeks as well, Beatrice sheepishly replied "A-Ah, well, there's a good reason for that, I'll have you know, I suppose."

Feeling like he's cornered his wife, Subaru added "Well, I'd sure love to hear it."

Turning her gaze away from her husband, Beatrice timidly answered "I'm just… truly happy, I suppose. I'm so happy that it's actually somewhat embarrassing."

" _Harumph!"_ Subaru was once again pierced by his wife's magnificence as he wondered if he was just shot in reality.

Starting to feel lightheaded again, Subaru weakly complained "What's with this relationship? Our roles are totally reversed here."

After a short giggle, Beatrice agreed with the boy "Yes, I cannot dispute that fact. It's a little vexing, but right now, your cuteness might even rival my own, I suppose."

"D-Don't call a guy cute!" Subaru weakly protested who wanted nothing more than to just escape this situation.

Admiring her husband's face, Beatrice beamed "So cute, I suppose."

"May I inquire about what is going on here?"

"Ah." Subaru and Beatrice uttered in unison when they turned to look at the new arrival.

As dread quickly set in, Subaru's and Beatrice's expressions flared up with embarrassment as they tried uttering something coherent in response.

Upon receiving their panicked and speechless reactions, Ram broke into a smirk "What? Did I catch you two in a good mood?"

Even Beatrice, who prided herself on her lack of embarrassment, yelped and stuttered once she found out Ram was right there, and fearing the maid heard everything, the spirit's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson.

"W-We didn't do anything that would rouse suspicion, I suppose." Beatrice sheepishly explained.

"That's exactly what a suspicious person would say!" Subaru yelled at his wife.

Fearing that her heart would leap out of her chest, Beatrice latched onto Subaru's hand, and with an expression filled to the brim with panic, the spirit dragged her husband into a mad sprint away.

Once the two ended up in their bedroom, Beatrice caught her breath and said "It hurts my pride to say this, but it seems I'm getting better at running away these days. I do have the best teacher for that in the form of a husband, I suppose."

Recalling a not so distant memory, Subaru exclaimed "Well that was uncalled for! Also, I wouldn't call you an expert on fleeing consider how Ram put up no attempt to chase us. Don't you remember when Frederica caught up to us that one night?"

With Halloween night still fresh in her mind, a look of horror broke out on Beatrice's face as she shivered "How could I forget the elder maid's incessant lectures, I wonder?"

After taking the time to prank his wife coupled with the distraction that followed, Subaru realized "Ah, crap. I've wasted too much time. I have to get back to work."

Grabbing Subaru by the hem of his jacket, Beatrice asked "Wasn't today supposed to be your day off, I wonder?"

"Why would it be? It was Ram's turn today." Subaru explained matter-of-factly.

After closing her eyes, Beatrice let out a sigh "It seems you still haven't been informed. I really can't trust that devilish maid with anything, I suppose."

" _Ah, Barusu, I need to talk to you about-_ " Although he didn't care at the moment, Ram's words from earlier slowly ate at Subaru's curiosity, but he decided to focus solely on the prank regardless.

With his guilty complex running at one-hundred percent efficiency today, Subaru defended her "Actually, that's probably my fault too. Ram was trying to tell me something, but then I cut her off to makes pranking plans."

As her feelings of frustration for her husband came and passed, Beatrice explained "Disregarding your buffoonery, I talked with Ram to give you the day off. She will work in your place today, I suppose."

Realizing that Ram wasn't holed up in her room or bothering him, Subaru recalled "You know, I was wondering why she was roaming about the halls in her maid uniform. How did you even persuade her to give me the day off?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Beatrice grinned "You forget that my status in this household is far above the likes of a worker. While I was polite in asking, Ram was never in a position to refuse; however, as a compromise, you'll be sacrificing your day off tomorrow for her, I suppose."

With a small nod of agreement, Subaru said "A fair trade; although, knowing Ram, I'm sure she wasn't happy about her day off getting pushed back."

Recalling the maid's expression, Beatrice spoke "Yes, she seemed to glare at me for a moment before reluctantly accepting. Just be sure to be extra nice to her tomorrow. Ah, of course, that means you have to be even nicer to me, I suppose!"

"You're just looking for an excuse for me to pamper you!"

With her intentions once again being seen through, Beatrice defended herself "S-So what if I am, I wonder? What kind of wife would I be if I didn't seek affection from you at every turn?"

Realizing that their current topic reached a dead end, Beatrice went on to ask "Aren't you even going to ask why I went through the trouble of getting you today, I wonder?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day, right?" Subaru answered immediately.

"Gah!" Beatrice uttered a strange sound as she went on to point at her husband and shout "I thought you forgot, I suppose! Why did you have to remember, I wonder?!"

Feeling like Beatrice's anger was misplaced, Subaru sighed "You know, people usually only get mad about that kind of stuff if they actually did forget."

Turning away from her husband, Beatrice crossed her arms and huffed "Hmpf, well that certainly ruins the surprise, I suppose. Now I have half a mind to not celebrate it anymore."

Walking up behind his wife, Subaru pulled her close as he decided to be honest "Don't be mad at me. I've been looking forward to spending Valentine's Day with you, so it would be a shame if we didn't celebrate it together."

Surprised by her husband's embrace, Beatrice placed her hands on top of Subaru's as she spoke "Forgive me. The part about not celebrating was a joke in bad taste on my part, I suppose. Please accept these chocolates as a humble apology."

With Beatrice motioning a bag of chocolates towards him, Subaru went ahead and grabbed one "You made me chocolates again? If you keep spoiling me so much, I'm going to get-"

" **What the hell**?!" Subaru exclaimed after taking a bite into the chocolate.

"More so, what the heck is with that loud response, I wonder?!"

After eating another chocolate, Subaru spoke with sparkling eyes "These are good! Like, really good!"

Somehow feeling dissatisfied, Beatrice placed her hands to her hips as she huffed "Hmpf, I can do without your cheap praise, I suppose."

Examining a piece of chocolate in his hand, Subaru continued to praise "This chocolate has a crunchy outer layer, but it also melts in your mouth too?! This is a taste of Heaven! How did you even make these?!"

As Subaru kept piling praise onto her work, Beatrice timidly explained "W-Well, I've been practicing here and there. As a being with the word 'great' in my title, and as someone who thorough enjoys sweets, I wasn't satisfied until I could craft chocolate to this extent, I suppose."

Remembering the events of last Valentine's Day, Beatrice added "Also, I still feel a ting of guilt that what I provided you last year was chocolate that I discarded onto the floor. So, how was my labor of love, I wonder?"

Turning his gaze to Beatrice, Subaru revealed a bright smile "Do you really need me to tell you at this point? I love these chocolates! In fact, these chocolates are honestly the best I've ever tasted. I'm actually worried that I won't be able to go back to store bought chocolate after this."

"A-Ah, that is good, I suppose." Beatrice uttered, and with her heart starting to feel overwhelmed, she changed topics "Anyways, throw on your jacket. Our Valentine's Day is just beginning, I suppose."

After putting on his jacket and exiting into the halls with Beatrice, Subaru finally asked "So, where are we going?"

Not wanting to spoil his reaction, Beatrice replied "I'd like to at least keep this surprise to myself. You will find out soon enough. Before that; however, I need to let Frederica know that we may be absent from dinner, I su-"

"Subaru, Beatrice! Are you two going somewhere?"

Turning around to see a curious Petra, Subaru was the first to reply "Yeah, Beatrice is dragging me along, but I have no idea where we're going."

"It's a secret, I suppose." Beatrice informed with a grin.

Instantly becoming interested, Petra asked with sparkling eyes "Come I come with you guys?"

Already expecting her request, Beatrice frowned "I apologize, Petra, but we're going to something as a pair, so having you tag along would be…"

"Beatrice doesn't want you to end up being a third wheel." Subaru assisted his wife in explaining.

Focusing her efforts solely on the boy, Petra pleaded "Please, Subaru, can I come? You said we could spend time together when we both had free time."

A while ago, Subaru did indeed promise such a thing; however, whenever they both had free time, something always came up. It quickly became an unintentional running gag that once again seemed to reoccur.

With Beatrice glaring at him, Subaru was pressured into answering "I-I'm sorry, Petra. Some other time?"

Subaru thought Petra would reluctantly leave it at that; however, he didn't realize that little girl was about to drop a bomb shell onto him.

With her tiny hands balling up into fists, Petra shouted desperately "But today is my birthday!"

"H-Huh? It is?" Subaru dumbfoundedly asked.

Dazed by Petra's declaration, Beatrice timidly asked "P-Petra, why haven't you told me about your birthday before now, I wonder?"

With a finger in front of her lip, Petra in turn asked "What are you talking about? I told you about my birthday last week. Don't you remember?"

Feeling a torrent of guilt, Beatrice covered her face to hide her shame and fell to her knees while screaming "Noooooo!"

"According to Beako here, it's perfectly natural to forget important dates." Subaru informed Petra.

"P-Please forgive me, Petra." Beatrice panted who was out of breath; however, she suggested with a desperate smile "I-I know! We'll have Petra come with us tonight! Doesn't that sound like a wonderful idea, I wonder?!"

With his arms crossed over his chest, Subaru pointed out "Sure, but why are you making it sound like this was your idea? Petra was the one who asked in the first place."

Still worried about the idea of Petra turning into a third wheel, Subaru added "Well, we better go find a fourth wheel just in case. Should we ask Emilia-tan if she wants to come?"

Grabbing Subaru by the hem of his jacket, Petra timidly informed him "Um, I don't think we should bother Emilia. She's working hard right now."

Not bothering to press Petra about Emilia further, Subaru instead asked "Well then, how about Frederica?"

Grabbing Subaru by the hem of his jacket as well, Beatrice reasoned "If there's still work to be done around the mansion, I doubt you'll get her to leave, I suppose."

With a look that seemed to say 'it seems we don't have a choice', Subaru suggested "It's unfortunate, but we're just going to have to turn to Roswaal."

"Do you want me to get mad, I wonder?" Beatrice warned as she started to fiercely clutch Subaru's jacket.

Suddenly feeling desperate, Subaru uttered another name "P-Puck?"

Tilting her head to the side, Petra asked "Why are you so afraid of asking Ram for help?"

Clutching his head in fear, Subaru explained "Because I already bothered her today, twice if you consider the fact that she gave me today off. If I ask her for anything else, she'll snap. I know, Beako, you ask her!"

With a small shake of her head, Beatrice replied "I only asked Ram to give you today off to keep it a surprise. With that in mind, I think we'll get the best achievable answer if you're the one to ask, Subaru."

"What the hell did you just roll on your logic check?!" Subaru blindly exclaimed.

"Something like this doesn't require logic, I suppose." Beatrice explained, and suddenly feeling annoyed, the spirit snapped at her husband "You call yourself a man? Hurry along so she can kill you already, I suppose!"

"Can you please not assume this will end with my death?!"

Knowing that around this time Ram would be gardening, Subaru and Beatrice left out the front door to search for her.

Upon finding Ram tending to a bush, Subaru opened up with "Hey, Ram! I'm gonna need another favor from you!"

Of course, this was the absolute worst way to get Ram's attention as she turned around and revealed an expression bordering onto bloodlust "I went along with your foolishness and I even did you a favor by giving you today off. What more do I have to do until you're satisfied?"

"Y-You know, when you're like this, it really is easy to believe that you're a demon." Subaru stuttered, and summoning as much courage as he could muster, he proposed his idea "We're all going somewhere together, but having an odd number of people always leads to someone being left out. Let's make a deal, you come with us and you can skip out on work for a few hours. Petra already went to talk to Frederica about it, so we really just need your approval now."

With her scowl starting to soften, Ram asked "Do you think Frederica will accept this idea of yours? She will be the only working staff member remaining in the mansion."

Wagging his finger in front of him, Subaru pointed out "We both know that Frederica has a soft spot for Petra, and she wouldn't dare say no to her on her birthday. Besides, it's not like you and Petra are going to be gone the rest of the day."

Almost as an afterthought, Ram tilted her head slightly and asked "Ah, so it's Petra's birthday today then?"

"You're horrible, just like Beako!" Subaru immediately accused her.

"D-Don't lump me together with the likes of her, I suppose!" Beatrice shakily defended herself.

Still looking coldly at the boy, Ram pointed out "I honestly don't see what the big deal is. My birthday was two weeks ago, and nobody decided to give me special treatment that day."

"That's because we didn't know! Tell us, dammit!" Subaru exclaimed, and starting to scratch his head in frustration, he went on to ask "Geez, do people in this world not appreciate birthdays or something?"

Trying to get the conversation back on track, Ram turned to the great spirit and formally asked "Miss Beatrice, I'm under the impression that you're heading out somewhere and may require my assistance. Would you allow me to go with you?"

Going along with Ram, Beatrice nodded "Yes, I praise your initiative, I suppose."

Baffled by what just transpired, Subaru hurried them along "Well, that was awkward, but everything finally worked out. Before anymore birthdays come up, let's get out of here!"

Once Petra joyfully hopped back to the group, Subaru and company departed for his parents' house with Frederica's blessing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm back! How's it been? Did you get into that school you wanted? How's the new job been? Are you happy in your relationship?**

 **Have you been flossing daily?**

 **Okay, so first thing's first. I'm sorry. I know it's been a minute (three months) since I've updated, so I would just like to take a moment to explain where I went wrong.**

 **Writer's block coupled with everything I wrote being simply unacceptable for me. Seriously, this is the third time I've had to rewrite the entire chapter from scratch. About 5000 words went to waste, so I was quite disheartened at that point.**

 **Initially, this chapter was supposed to take place the day after Rem's double fades away, and it was about Subaru coping with Rem's loss along with the rest of the mansion dwellers. The second time I was trying to rewrite this chapter, it was supposed to be a Christmas special which also didn't see the light of day.**

 **As an aside, I totally just found out Petra's birthday fell on Valentine's Day. In fact, I was originally planning for it to be just Beatrice and Subaru, but I didn't want to neglect Petra, so I had her tag along with them.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Also, I hope you're still looking forward to the next chapter. I promise it's release is just around the corner.**

 **Buh bye.**

* * *

Back in the mansion, Emilia was hard at work in the kitchen as she wiped sweat from her forehead "Phew, I think I've almost gotten the hang of this!"

Taking a small bite out of one of her failed batches, Puck beamed "Wow, these are almost edible, Lia!"

Mistaking Puck's teasing for praise, Emilia cheered "At this rate, Subaru will be eating chocolates made by me. I wonder if he'll compliment them?"

For whatever reason, whenever Emilia imagined Subaru eating her chocolates, her heart would get cozy and her cheeks would heat up.

With his body starting to turn transparent, Puck stifled a yawn "Well, it looks like my time is up. Keep up the diligent work, Lia."

Once Puck's body fully dissolved, Emilia gently spoke "Goodnight, Puck."

Right as she returned to making chocolate, Emilia heard the door starting to creak. Instantly assuming that it was Subaru, Emilia quickly scarfed down her failed chocolates and panicked with her mouth full "I waddn't doin' anythin'."

"Ah, I'm sorry about startling you. I was just coming for a snack." A blue-haired little girl apologized with a calm smile on her face.

After quickly swallowing the chocolates, Emilia felt a torrent of relief as she asked "I don't think I recognize you. Are you one of Petra's friends? I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk. If you want snacks, ask Frederica where they are."

"Ohhh! Are you making chocolate?" The blue-haired girl beamed up at Emilia.

Suddenly protective over her chocolate, Emilia bashfully apologized "I'm sorry, but I can't make any for you. Valentine's Day chocolates are for someone precious to you, after all."

Plopping herself onto a stool, the blue-haired girl continued to observe "That's okay, it's also fun to watch someone cook."

Overwhelmed by the little girl's persistence, Emilia proposed a compromise "Alright, but in return, you absolutely can't tell anyone what I'm doing in here, okay? You're especially forbidden from telling a boy named Subaru."

"Okay!" The blue-haired girl quickly accepted, and once Emilia went back to diligently working on her cooking, the little girl's smile slowly started to dissolve.

" _That door really was creaky._ "


	32. Nightmares of the Past

_Nightmares of the Past_

Opening the garage door to see that a car was waiting for him, Subaru cheered "Sweet, I get to use the car!"

With an all-knowing aura about her, Beatrice grinned "That's because I already cleared it with your father. You have but me to thank for this arrangement, I suppose."

Admiring the car as she took her seat, Petra beamed "Wow, this is one of those personal steel carriages that I see all the time! I've only been on those buses and trains until now."

Situating himself in the driver's seat, Subaru started the car as he replied "My old man's car is pretty nice. Ah, but make sure you put on the seat belt. Ram, what are you doing? Get in here already."

Still standing at the doorway, Ram gave the group a humble bow "Forgive me, but I don't wish to perish along with the rest of you. I'll give Master Roswaal your regards as you maneuver that thing off into oblivion."

Fiercely gripping the steering wheel, Subaru desperately exclaimed "Why does everyone doubt my ability to drive a freaking car?! Can someone spare a little faith in me?!"

Seizing the opportunity, Beatrice confidently reassured her husband "Ah, I see that Subaru is beckoning for my support. Not to worry, my lovely husband. You will always have my trust and faith, I suppose."

"I don't want to hear that from the person who trembled in her seat when I first got my license!"

After Ram reluctantly entered the car and put on her seat belt, Beatrice guided her husband to their destination, and when they arrived-

"Ah, so we came to an ice-skating rink."

"What's with that lackluster reaction, I wonder?"

Feeling like he could never satisfy Beatrice, Subaru complained "You complain when I overreact, and you complain when I have a normal reaction. What do you want from me?"

Starting to shift gears, Beatrice grabbed her husband's hand as she beamed up at him "Not to worry. If you're unfamiliar with skating, allow me to teach you, I suppose."

Seeing that his wife had the wrong idea, Subaru crossed his arms "Hate to break it to you, but I'm very comfortable with ice-skating."

Surprised by that fact, Beatrice almost screamed in response "W-What?! But I was specifically told by your mother that you had no experience in this pastime, I suppose!"

With a shake of his head, Subaru sighed "Your first mistake was putting stock in my mom's memory. She hated ice skating, so it was just me and dad when I came here. If you're trying to do a full background check on me, you should consult both of my parents from now on."

"It seems Lady Beatrice's plan failed spectacularly (as usual)." Ram sighed, and after whispering something under her breath, she went on to suggest "It would be a waste to turn back now, so why don't you show me how to ice-skate, Barusu?"

Surprised that she didn't want to leave, Subaru asked "You mean… You're on board with all of this?"

"If I have to choose between this and going back to doing chores, the answer is obvious." Ram explained plainly.

Before Beatrice could argue, Petra grabbed her by the hands and beamed "Beatrice, will you show me how to skate? It looks really fun."

Completely subdued by the sparkle in Petra's eyes, Beatrice sighed with a smile "It seems I don't have a choice, I suppose. Come along, Petra. We'll make a skating queen out of you yet."

Watching as the two little girls entered the ice rink hand-in-hand, Subaru held out his hand to Ram "Well, shall we?"

Without giving the boy a verbal reply, Ram instead silently grabbed Subaru's hand as the two of them walked onto the ice.

For whatever reason, Subaru had nothing to fear when it came to holding Ram's hand. It wasn't embarrassing for him, and he knew Ram wouldn't reject either. The reasoning for this is devoid of logic, so it lacks reasoning as well. It was purely based on his feelings.

When he held hands with Emilia, he would get nervous and start to sweat. Whenever Petra runs up to him and grabs his hand, he feels a wave of pure happiness. Holding hands with his wife brought him peace of mind, but when he and Ram shared this contact, it simply felt natural. Outside of that, Subaru felt little when he held Ram's hand.

Out on the ice, Subaru guided Ram whose pace perfectly mirrored his and she didn't seem to be struggling.

Starting to feel slightly frustrated, Subaru asked "This is your first-time ice skating, right?"

As she effortlessly moved about on the ice, Ram answered "No, it is. I've heard that Master Roswaal once participated in the pastime during a noble's get-together, but it seems that ice-skating isn't renown enough to give me the chance to participate; although, I admittedly had no interest in it to begin with."

Remembering how sore his butt was after falling on the ice repeatedly, Subaru hissed "It kind of pisses me off that you're getting the hang of it so quickly. When I first started skating, I would've fell on my ass about five times by now. You prodigies make us normals look bad!"

With her expression devoid of emotion, Ram replied "I wouldn't go so far as to classify someone like you as 'normal'. If it makes you feel any better, lowering myself to learn from the likes of you hurts my imagine as well."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better in any regard?!" Subaru exclaimed back.

Watching as Ram's lips curved into an almost hidden smile, Subaru's frustration vanished into thin air.

Until now, Subaru struggled to find a label for their relationship. Lately, he's been calling Ram his big sister, but even that word doesn't feel like a perfect fit.

"Hmm, maybe you're my best friend?" Subaru accidentally voiced his thoughts.

Slightly annoyed that Subaru returned to that topic, Ram scoffed "I refuse to label you the best just because I don't have that many confidants to begin with."

"I guess that one's out too." Subaru sighed, and after abandoning that notion as well, the boy asked "So, what are we then? I hate having things like this up in the air."

With her expression softening somewhat, Ram looked down at their hands and spoke "Even if you ask that, the answer should be obvious."

"It may be obvious to talented types like yourself, but dumbasses like me need concrete answers."

Right before Ram was about to speak, a random girl interrupted "Wow, you two look really cute together. How long have you been dating?"

Practically in unison, Subaru and Ram shook their free hands back and forth as they both said "No, it's nothing like that."

If they happened to blush and fervently deny it, it would raise suspicion; however, such a flat-out denial left no room for imagination.

Watching as the seemingly embarrassed girl skated away, Ram glared at her back "I almost feel insulted. How did she come to such an absurd conclusion in the first place?"

Noticing all the couples around them, Subaru informed "It's probably because it's Valentine's Day. Right now, this place is pretty much a gathering for couples."

With that knowledge in hand, Ram realized "That explains why Lady Beatrice has been glaring at us with such hostility all this time."

" **What**?!" Subaru exclaimed, and looking in the direction of where Ram was pointing, the boy found Beatrice whose cheeks were inflated to absurd levels that her cheeks were bright pink. Right now, Subaru could only call Beatrice "jealousy incarnate".

Feeling a small push on his back, Subaru turned around to listen to Ram say "It would be bad if we provoked Lady Beatrice's jealousy further. It seems I no longer require your assistance."

Letting go of Ram's hand, Subaru sheepishly offered "I'll have Petra trade places so that way you don't get lonely."

Crossing her arms, Ram huffed "Hmpf, I'm not the type of person to suffer from loneliness anyways. You should worry more about your wife in that regard."

After giving Ram a little wave, Subaru started making his way over to his wife. To his surprise, Petra voluntarily left Beatrice as well as she came to meet Subaru in the middle.

Seeing that Petra sensed Beatrice's jealous, Subaru smiled "Thanks, Petra."

With a worn-out smile, Petra passed by Subaru "No problem. I was actually starting to get a little tired anyways. Beatrice is a strict teacher."

After completely passing up Petra, Subaru refocused his attention on his wife and was surprised to see hints of a blossoming smile as no remnants remained of her previous anger.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Subaru greeted his wife as he scratched the back of his head.

Finally having her precious one on one time with her husband, Beatrice smiled in response as she held out her hand towards Subaru.

Once Subaru took her hand, Beatrice quickly fumbled for an excuse "A-Ah, Subaru. It seems that I've suddenly forgotten how to skate. Do you think we could take this slow, I wonder?"

Instead of calling Beatrice out for how absurd that sounded, Subaru instead replied "Sure, I was starting to feel rusty myself."

Hand in hand, the married couple skated around the rink at a slow pace. As smiles blossomed on their faces, Subaru and Beatrice silently enjoyed each other's company.

Starting to be overpowered by this intimate moment, Beatrice moved in front of Subaru and grabbed him by his other hand as well.

With Beatrice looking up at him with her cheeks colored pink and an irresistible smile, Subaru almost didn't want to speak so he could admire her like this; however, he forced himself to say "I didn't know you could skate backwards."

"Yes, I picked up the skill just now, I suppose." Beatrice lied with an unfazed smile.

Whether it was because he went along with the moment or because it was Valentine's Day he didn't know, but Subaru decided to compliment his wife "You know, right now, you're extraordinarily beautiful. I might even be falling for you all over again."

Although her eyes briefly widened from shock, Beatrice giggled "Hehe, thank you."

With warmth rushing to her cheeks, Beatrice looked straight up at Subaru and beamed "When you're like this, you look really stunning, I suppose. My heart is even starting to dance."

Once the embarrassment finally caught up with him, Subaru chuckled "Geez, what are we even doing?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I know that I'm thoroughly enjoying it, I suppose." Beatrice giggled, and being completely swept up in the moment, she almost leapt into Subaru's chest.

"E-Easy now." Subaru nervously said as Beatrice almost sent them both to the floor.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Subaru, Beatrice looked directly up at him and beamed "Hehe, Subaru? Subaru?"

Completely charmed by his wife, Subaru embraced her with one hand and ran his free hand through her hair as he asked "What is it?"

"Not telling, I suppose." Beatrice teased as he smiled turned into a smirk.

"Okay." Subaru quickly replied, abandoning the topic.

With her smile finally broken, Beatrice complained "You're not supposed to give in so easily, I suppose! Don't you have a shred of curiosity?"

"Well, you're just going to tell me anyways, right?" Subaru smirked as he pointed out the obvious.

"Grr…" Beatrice growled with a look of defeat spreading across her face as she puffed her cheeks. For a moment, she glared up at her husband; however, even that expression didn't last long until a bright smile resurfaced on her face as she spoke:

"You are the most precious thing in my life. I adore everything about you, I suppose."

Even now, Beatrice's confessions were like bombshells to the boy. Unable to hide his smile, Subaru let out an empty complain "How the heck am I supposed to follow that up?"

The two continued to enjoy their time at the ice rink. It couldn't quite stand up to their marriage; however, this was definitely an important night for them as they experienced new highs of their relationship together on the ice.

Of course, with every high must come a low.

Later that day, Subaru was waiting in his room for dinner to be ready when he heard his wife say something that made his blood go cold.

"Subaru, I think it's finally time to have that talk, I suppose."

Although he had half a mind to feign ignorance, Subaru instead nodded his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. No matter how much he dreaded it, this conversation was long overdue.

Moving closer to her husband, Beatrice smiled reassuringly at him "There's no need to look so grave. It's not like I'm about to divorce you or anything of that nature. This is simply about clarifying things. This may not be a pleasant conversation, but I will be right here if you feel the need to cry, I suppose."

Judging by how delicate Beatrice was being about the whole thing only made Subaru fear for their discussion even more as he joked "From the way you're building it up, it makes me feel like we're about to discuss the end of the world."

Not going along with Subaru's banter this time, Beatrice offered "Would you like to start, or shall I lead, I wonder?"

Already knowing what he needed to say, Subaru called her name "Beatrice."

"Yes, Subaru?" Beatrice gently replied with a smile.

Biting into his lip, Subaru practically choked out his question "You know about… my ability, don't you?"

Instead of giving her husband a direct answer, Beatrice opened with "Subaru, I possess the ability to search through a person's memories, I suppose."

"…Huh?"

Looking into Subaru's dumbfounded expression, Beatrice started from the beginning "Remember the day we met, when I sapped you of your mana as a prank? Well, it was part prank on my part, but it was also a way for me to check to see if you were an enemy. I looked through your memories to find anything that would reveal any ill intentions towards me or this mansion; however, as you'd expect, I found nothing."

Somehow remembering Beatrice saying something along the lines that he wasn't an enemy, Subaru blankly replied "Oh, so… That's what that was."

Jumping ahead, Beatrice talked about her recent night terrors "Several months ago, I had these nightmares. Don't you remember? You even had to fetch me medicine just so I would fall asleep, I suppose. In these nightmares, I witnessed your death over and over."

Noticing Subaru's body start to shiver, Beatrice continued "I thought I was just being paranoid. I mean, how could you have died if you're alive right in front of me? Still, I needed to put these demons to rest, so I got Crusch involved, but the revelation I received from her only affirmed my worst fears, I suppose."

Pausing to take a breath of air, Beatrice forced out the truth "Once I finally ran out of alternatives, I braced myself and looked through your memories, I suppose."

Fearing for what she saw, Subaru choked out "Y-You did, huh?"

Still worried that saying it outright could have severe consequences, Beatrice started with their names "The Gut-Hunter, the demon beasts, the Witch's Cult… Even the twin sisters and Bubby. They're all people who've triggered your ability, I suppose."

Trying to repress her recent feelings of heartbreak, Beatrice quietly added "You've even triggered it yourself on occasion, I suppose."

If there was any doubt in Subaru's mind before now, Beatrice completely obliterated it. After all, the boy understood the significance behind all those names.

While Subaru felt a torrent of despair from his darkest secrets getting uncovered, he too felt a sliver of relief. The absolute worst parts of him have been revealed to his wife, so there was nothing that he could hid from her anymore. It couldn't possibly get worse from here on out.

With a forced smile, Subaru closed his eyes and asked through his quivering lips "Aren't I just the worst kind of person?"

Before giving Subaru her response, Beatrice pressed her hands to his cheeks and slowly brought him closer. When her husband's face was just millimeters apart from hers, Beatrice realized he was on the verge of tears.

After planting a kiss on his forehead, Beatrice lovingly wrapped her arms around Subaru's neck and brought him into a gentle embrace as she whispered "Don't say such things. You're a truly wonderful person, Subaru."

Not giving Subaru the time to dispute that, Beatrice continued "While I certainly don't approve of relying on such an ability, through your efforts, the residents of this mansion owe their happiness and their lives to you, I suppose. Emilia would've died to the Gut-Hunter, Ram and Petra would've died to the demon beasts or the Witch's Cult."

"And the world would have been destroyed by Bubby, I suppose." Beatrice finished gravely.

"Are you really saying that I've saved the world? What am I, a Jump protagonist?" Subaru couldn't suppress a sharp laugh, and remembering something Puck said before his death, the boy reminded "No, the world was never in danger. Not with Reinhard on top of the food chain."

Knowing it would take some time to track down Puck, Beatrice reasoned "Still, do you know how much of the world would have been frozen over before the sword saint could intervene, I wonder?"

Not wanting to continue that what-if, Subaru focused on what actually happened "Didn't I look so pathetic in the capital when I fought Julius?"

Lowering her head, Beatrice gazed at his trembling hands as she replied "I wouldn't know. If it doesn't relate to your death, I probably haven't seen that memory, I suppose."

Remembering another low point in his life, Subaru brought up "How about when I was being chased by the White Whale, after Rem sacrificed herself. Did you see that?"

Not getting a response from his wife, Subaru clenched his fists as he bitterly recalled "I ran. I was pushed out of the wagon, and next thing I knew, the White Whale was right in front of me. So, I ran. I ran, and I ran, and I ran while pleading for my life. Even though Rem just died to protect me, even though I could've gone back and saved her, my first instinct was to scream, cry, and run to preserve my own life."

"Isn't that just so fucking pathetic?!" Subaru screamed with venom dripping from his words.

Several seconds went by with no response until Beatrice replied "That's good, I suppose."

"Huh?"

Gazing up into his bewildered face, Beatrice smiled "Subaru, you truly are a courageous person, so much so that you could use some more cowardice, I suppose. Simply put, you're far too reckless. If you say that there was a moment in your life where you truly didn't want to die, even despite your shameful appearance, that makes me happy."

"B-But Rem, I let Rem-"

Pressing her finger to his lip, Beatrice pointed out "You didn't let Rem die that time. It was her choice, not yours. You must realize that she died to protect you that day so you could escape. I think, deep down, you just wanted to respect her wishes, I suppose."

Thinking that didn't justify his actions, Subaru blindly screamed "That's just a bunch of-!"

"Subaru!" Beatrice snapped at him, and slapping her hands to his cheeks, the great spirit went on to fervently say "It's okay, all of it! Everything is okay now, I suppose! I accept you, all of you! Your strengths and your weaknesses, your bravery and your cowardice, your pride and your shame! I love you, I love everything about you, so please…"

"Love yourself the way that I love you, I suppose." Beatrice finished her plea with tears building up in her eyes.

Staring up at Beatrice as if she was his salvation, Subaru hesitantly asked "You… really don't think less of me?"

Seeing that she was starting to get through to him, Beatrice smiled "We all have our dark secrets. Just because I know you at your worst doesn't mean I should judge you for it, I suppose."

With his shoulders starting to tremble, Subaru chocked out "So, after seeing all that, you won't… You won't-!"

Watching as tears finally broke out on her husband's face, Beatrice ran one of her hands through his hair and she still lovingly caressed his cheek with her other hand "I won't leave you, I suppose. As long as our contracts remain unbroken, I will never leave you, I suppose."

"Beatrice! Beatrice! Beako!" Subaru could only cry out her name as he sobbed. Before now, the boy thought if anyone found out about all his missteps and failures, they would want nothing to do with him anymore. Once again, Subaru found new depths to Beatrice's acceptance.

As Beatrice helped brush away the last of his tears, Subaru needed to know one more thing "Beatrice, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now."

After Beatrice gave him a small nod, Subaru started "Recently, it feels like someone's always been next to me. When I'm at work, I'm usually accompanied by Ram or Petra, and even when I'm not with them, it feels like someone is always checking on me, whether it's Emilia, Puck, or even Roswaal."

" _Please allow your diligent wife to wash your back, I suppose._ " Subaru remembered Beatrice's playful words from several nights ago as he continued "Of course, when I'm not working, I usually spend most of my free time with you, but now it feels like it all goes to you. I mean, we even take ours baths together now. Outside of having a few moments to myself here and there, the only time I know I can be alone is when I have to use the restroom."

Not wanting to drag this out any longer, Subaru forced himself to ask "Beatrice, I'm on suicide watch, aren't I?"

Although she looked almost wounded for a second from his bluntness, Beatrice shook it off as she answered "Yes, you are, I suppose. While I'm sure you have no reason to right now, we're still worried about a situation arising that would prompt you into taking your own life."

With Subaru's hurt being visible, Beatrice hastily clarified "I still remember the vow you made to me that night. I don't think of you as a liar, and I do find great comfort in the words you spoke to me; however, when it comes to your life, I can't afford to take any missteps. Please don't think of this as mistrust, but rather an extra layer of protection and care, I suppose."

Pressing her hand to Subaru's cheek, Beatrice reassured the boy "None of us here wish for you to go through anything like that ever again, I suppose. I know these words have been falsely used many times by others, but I promise you this is for your sake."

Knowing that his suicide watch was rightfully earned, Subaru didn't want to press the subject further. Instead, he closed his eyes as he went on to complain "Man, you were right on the money. This talk of ours felt like a wrecking ball to my emotions."

Feeling a wave of relief from it being over, Subaru couldn't help but smile "But I'm glad we did talk about all this. It feels… It feels like such a big weight off my chest."

"It's a weight off mine as well, I suppose. With all that out of the way, we can both finally enjoy peace and-"

Hearing that Beatrice cut herself off midsentence, Subaru opened his eyes to find a disturbed expression on his wife's face as he asked "Beako, what's-"

"We have an intruder, I suppose." Beatrice spoke gravely as she went on to add "Normally I can detect incoming threats from a sizable distance away, but somehow they've already entered the mansion, I suppose."

Turning her gaze to her husband, Beatrice spoke "Subaru."

"You're not going to tell me to stay behind, are you?" Subaru asked with his expression hardening.

"Of course not." Beatrice quickly rejected the notion as she confidently explained "The safest place in this entire mansion is by my side. I wouldn't have you stay anywhere else, I suppose. Besides, I'm a spirit and you're my contractor. If there's an enemy, of course we'll be fighting together, correct?"

With his lips curving into a grin, Subaru jumped out of bed and declared "Hell yeah, let's do this, together."

With Subaru's smile being contagious, Beatrice broke out into a grin as she reminded "Let's proceed with caution, and remember what I taught you, I suppose."

As they approached the door, Beatrice suggested "If the enemy somehow knows our exact location, it would be unwise to leave normally. I'll connect this door to a hallway at random, I suppose."

After receiving a nod from her husband, Beatrice used her Door Crossing and the two ended up in a hallway on the other side of the mansion.

Once they were in the clear, Subaru suggested "The first thing we should do is sneak around and find the others, and after that-

"No, I cannot agree to that idea, I suppose." Beatrice quickly refused as she went on to explain "The more people with us, the harder it will be to fight without restraint. Not only will I be held back, but their lives will be put in jeopardy, I suppose."

Turning to look behind them, Beatrice added coldly "Besides, it seems our opponent is already here, I suppose."

Turning in the direction of Beatrice's gaze, Subaru found the silhouette of a person making its way closer.

"My, it seems I have been found out. I thought I could take your lives quietly. You're quite the perceptive one, and at such a young age too. I almost want to make you my younger sister, but that title has already been claimed by somebody else."

Once the figure walked in front of the window, Subaru almost gasped when the moonlight illuminated her body.

"Elsa." Subaru barely managed to utter.

With a sinister grin, Elsa asked the boy "Have you been taking care of your bowels?"

Clenching his fists to mentally prepare himself, Subaru was about to speak when he felt something akin to a blazing fire right where his wife should be.

Clutching Subaru's hand, Beatrice couldn't stop her lips from curving into a grin as she uttered to the Gut-Hunter "Today really has been kind to me, I suppose. I almost want to thank you for coming here tonight."

Readying her crimson-dyed knife, Elsa smiled back "Hmmm? And why is that?"

Lowering her face to mask her expression, Beatrice explained with venom dripping from her words "Despite my cute appearance, I'm somewhat of a mischievous girl. If someone wrongs me, I wouldn't hesitate to get back at them. Even though my actions could only be labeled as mere pranks thus far, it seems I have quite the strong taste for revenge, I suppose."

Not prying her eyes away from the little girl, an unfazed Elsa thoughtfully replied "Ahhh, I see. In my line of work, I typically don't give others the chance to wrong me, so I'm not accustomed to revenge; however, my feelings towards that boy next to you might be something akin to that."

With Elsa bringing the conversation back to Subaru, Beatrice's smile instantly dissolved as she aimed her hand at the Gut-Hunter and chanted "Minya."

As magical stakes pointed at Elsa manifested in the air, Beatrice declared "For harming my precious contractor and husband, I'll stop no short of taking your life, I suppose."

With her lips curving into a cruel smile, Beatrice added "Of course, for a being of my caliber, taking a human's life is such an insignificant act that it may as well be labeled a prank as well, I suppose."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm back again. Since it hasn't been long since the last author's notes, I don't really have much to say this time around.**

 **Below the author's notes, I'm posting a scene between Subaru and Beatrice which was part of the scraped content I was talking about last chapter, but this comfy scene did nothing wrong, so I'll just slide it in after these author's notes. The event takes place the day after Rem's double perishes.**

 **Well, that about does it for now. Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, because what I have in my mind is crazy emotional. It might even rival the emotional quality of chapter 29, but that might just be a little too hopeful on my part. Regardless, I will see you… In the next chapter.**

 **Buh bye.**

* * *

Horror always strikes when one least expects it.

"GYAAAA!" Subaru screamed out in pure terror.

It had only been a few seconds since he woke up; however, as he went to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, that's when he saw it.

The object of his worst fears.

"Oh god it's a spider!" Subaru screamed as he curled up into a ball, and roughly shaking his wife away, he pleaded "Beako, Beako! BEATRICE! Get up!"

With an expression of genuine discomfort, Beatrice struggled to open her eyes as she mumbled "Nghh, have you been possessed, I wonder? What's going-"

Once her eyes laid upon the source of Subaru's fright, Beatrice's lips curved into a steep frown as she sighed "You cannot be serious, I suppose."

"Beako, it's a spider!" Subaru yelled who was on the verge of pleading for her help.

Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, Beatrice grumbled "You can dispense with the obvious explanation. Tell me, is that insignificant being the cause of your panicking, I wonder?"

"Of course it is!" Subaru exclaimed as he went on in detail "Spiders are the most disgusting, putrid, revulsive creatures in existence, and I've met Julius! The reason I like this world so much was because I didn't think spiders existed here! Parallel worlds are-!"

"A small chore like this is below the likes of a great spirit, but I don't really mind, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she moved over to the spider.

"Ah…" Subaru watched with horror as Beatrice picked up the spider by its leg, opened the window, and let it crawl out.

After turning back to her husband, Beatrice crossed her arms as she glared at him "There, now will you please dispense with your incessant yelling, I wonder?"

With Beatrice directing a sour look at him, Subaru sighed with a smile "You really aren't a morning person."

Suddenly, Subaru felt like the most pathetic existence on the planet. Unable to confront his fears, he forced the task upon his wife, a seemingly little girl, to casually dispose of the spider for him.

Once again, Subaru was experiencing the ultimate level of shame at the hands of his fearless wife.

With her bad mood suddenly starting to dissolve Beatrice smiled "I believe protecting you from your childish fears has earned me a few points, correct? I would like to redeem some of them now, I suppose."

Enjoying his moment of respite, Subaru joked along with his wife "I didn't know you enrolled in the Subaru Natsuki rewards program. Okay, got it. What would you like to redeem with your seemingly endless point count?"

With her hands and knees pressed against the bed, Beatrice crawled towards her husband as a smile emerged on her lips "I simply request that you close your eyes, I suppose."

"A simple request, princess." Subaru bowed his head as he complied with her demand.

Once Subaru's sight was closed off, Beatrice's smile brightened as she softly spoke "'Princess', you say? That might be the first time you've labeled me as such. You know…"

With only an insignificant space separating her from her husband, Beatrice parted her lips as she whispered "I wouldn't mind it if you called me that from time to time, I suppose."

After their intimate moment came to an end, Beatrice retracted her face, and with her cheeks dyed pink, she sheepishly apologized "Forgive me if I was a little forceful. It's been some time since we've last kissed, I suppose."

Still in a daze from his wife's eagerness, Subaru's cheeks were dyed cherry as he stuttered "W-Well, last night, you did say you would be demanding more affection out of me."

Closing her eyes to enjoy the moment, Beatrice gave Subaru a small nod "And you faithfully gave your consent like a good little husband, I suppose."

Feeling an invisible collar wrapping around his neck, Subaru sighed "I somehow get the feeling like I'm being treated as a pet."

Pointing dramatically at the boy, Beatrice ordered with a smile "Now, roll over, I suppose."

Going along with the nonsense, Subaru pressed his back to the bed as he posed like a dog "Woof!"

Starting to energetically rub her husband's tummy, Beatrice praised "What a good boy you are, I suppose!"

His stomach being his greatest weak point, Subaru pleaded between his laughter "Gah! Haha, stop it! Stop it! Hahahaha!"

Although the tickling was unintentional at first, Beatrice used her other hand as well as she beamed "You're so cute when you're completely under my whimsical influence, I suppose. Should I try your feet next, I wonder?"

"Y-You, you! Hahahahaha!"

After almost a minute passed with Subaru trying in vain to cover himself and his wife bypassing his feeble resistance, Beatrice finally ended the torture as she smirked "Ah, I really have been craving for a moment such as this after our dispute from last night, I suppose."

Although he had a sharp retort ready to unleash, Subaru focused on regaining his breath at the moment.

Plopping down on top of her husband, Beatrice lightly drilled her finger into Subaru's cheek as she gazed at him "Last night, I asked you if things would be alright, and you said you would make it so. While I took comfort in your words, I've decided that I would put forth an effort as well."

"Rather than letting you drag me along by the hand, let's move forward side-by-side, I suppose." Beatrice finished with a smile more refreshing than the morning sun.

Completely subdued by his wife, Subaru joked "Even though it looks like you're the one dragging me by the hand."

Showing her husband a teasing smile, Beatrice explained "That's because you lack initiative; although, I wouldn't mind it if you proved me wrong, I suppose."

Recalling the events of yesterday, Beatrice's smile vanished as she asked "My declaration of war aside, how are you feeling, I wonder?"

With his eyes blinking twice, Subaru replied "I'm actually not sure. After getting distracted by that spider and your attack, I guess I really didn't have time to think about it."

Trying to free Subaru of as many burdens as she could, Beatrice reassured him "I'm sure that you're still trying to make sense of everything, I suppose. If you ever feel overwhelmed and want to cry, you'll come to me, right? For now, I'm sure satisfying your stomach is what's best, so let's head to-"

Gently pulling his wife back down, Subaru wrapped his arms around her and requested "Let's stay like this a little longer."

Although initially surprised by the action, Beatrice rested her forehead against his and returned his embrace as she whispered "As you wish."


	33. A Red-Stained Valentine's Day

**Author's Notes: Slight/Moderate (depending on your opinion) spoilers ahead about the events that take place later on in Re:Zero. The contents of the spoilers will mainly revolve around Elsa and Beatrice.**

 _A Red-Stained Valentine's Day_

While Beatrice seemed to erupt into a silent rage right beside him, Subaru stared awestruck at Elsa's blade.

"Beatrice, her knife…" Subaru uttered as droplets of blood fell from the Gut Hunter's blade.

"There's no point in getting distracted by such a thing right now, I suppose." Beatrice snapped Subaru out of his thoughts as she went on to warn "There's an opponent set on taking our lives. We can worry about the other details later, I suppose."

With images of the residents of the mansion coming to mind, Subaru protested "But-!"

"Above all else, you're someone who isn't allowed to die, I suppose." Beatrice reminded as she turned to look at her husband; however-

"Should you really be turning your focus elsewhere?" Elsa warned as she dashed at the spirit.

Right as her husband opened his mouth to warn her, Beatrice returned her attention to Elsa as she uttered "It's bad manners to interrupt a conversation between husband and wife, I suppose."

At those words, the magical stakes that were manifested in the air went hurdling towards Elsa one by one.

Despite the magical spears' incredible speed, Elsa seemed to easily dodge them as she questioned "Hmm? I was warned about fighting a little girl in a red dress, but is this the best you can do?"

Seeing that Elsa wasn't bluffing, Subaru warned "Beatrice, Elsa is a quick opponent! Not even Puck could land any decisive hits on her!"

"If Bubby were serious back then, I assure you that she wouldn't have gotten off so easily, I suppose." Beatrice chanted another Minya as she went on to boast "I hope you don't think this is the extent of my abilities. Something like this could hardly be considered a warm-up, I suppose."

Continuing to dodge the spirit's projectiles, Elsa smiled "I was worried that this fight would quickly grow stale. I do hope you live up to your title as a spirit."

"When this dispute is nearly finished, you'll be left with nothing but panic and regret, I suppose." Beatrice sent more magical spears after Elsa as she commanded "Subaru, I wish to finish this fight as efficiently as possible. In fact, we may be able to get by with just using Minya this time; although, I do have some contingency plans in place if more effort is needed on my part, I suppose. For now, look for an opening to take advantage of."

"R-Right!" Subaru replied shakily who was somewhat terrified by Beatrice's calm. From her demeanor, Beatrice could've been talking about an everyday trifle such as the weather. Every time Elsa rushed up to slice her, Beatrice would respond with perfectly timed and precise magic that forced the Gut Hunter to retreat across the hall.

Almost getting caught up in his wife's magnificent fighting ability, Subaru slapped his cheeks as he concentrated " _An opening. An opening! There has to be an opening that even a dunce like me can take advantage of!"_

After watching his wife and Elsa continue their war of attrition, Subaru finally realized that Beatrice had already forced Elsa into a corner, and all that needed to be done was for him to exploit it.

It wasn't as simple as Beatrice knowing Elsa's next move; but rather, from the way the Great Spirit was timing and aiming her attacks, Elsa instinctively dodged them in such a way that it became a pattern. Unbeknownst to her, Elsa was caught in a loop. And next-

" _She'll jump up to the chandelier!"_ Subaru anticipated as he shouted "Minya!"

"What?" Elsa uttered in response to the boy's chant; however, it was too late as she already kicked off from the ground.

Watching with content as Elsa and Subaru's attack both closed in on the chandelier, Beatrice commented "This is the price you pay for mistaking this boy as useless. Accept your mutilation as punishment, I suppose."

"Compared to Touhou, your attack patterns aren't all that special!" Subaru shouted as the chandelier was hit by magical spears with Elsa along with it, and turning to his wife, he added "Don't let down your guard just yet. She's a tricky opponent."

Still eyeing the ceiling carefully, Beatrice stated "Normally, I'd say her death is guaranteed as long as she's hit by even one of those stakes; however, we had to get rid of her coat first, I suppose."

"Shit! I forgot about that!" Subaru cursed at himself for forgetting such a crucial detail.

Discarding the remnants of her coat onto the floor, Elsa walked out of the wreckage injury-free "I'm honestly surprised you know about my magic nullifying coat. Perhaps I've caused that boy an undue amount of paranoia? Regardless, it's a little vexing to be one step behind all this time, so perhaps I should take the initiative now?"

"You're quite conceited if you think you'll ever gain such a thing when fighting a Great Spirit, I suppose." Beatrice threatened, and taking aim at Elsa once again, the spirit shouted "I'm tired of seeing your face in our nightmares, so begone from this world, I suppose! Minya!"

With an almost bored expression on her face, Elsa ducked to the floor "I'm also tired of participating in the same slow dance. An attack as easy to dodge as this one is-"

Without any warning, the magical spears that flew over Elsa's body erupted into smaller, needle-like pieces, surrounding the Gut-Hunter and leaving her no room for escape.

To Subaru, it was a scene straight out of a horror film as he watched Elsa get impaled by hundreds of tiny spears. To think such a small and cute being could bring such devastation upon a cold hearted murdered. Their roles were completely flipped in this scenario.

After witnessing such carnage unfold right in front of him, Subaru's legs gave out as he uttered a faint complaint "Why didn't you just do that from the very beginning?"

Still eyeing the corpse of Elsa to ascertain her death, Beatrice explained "My goal was to get rid of her coat before revealing the full extent of my magic. She grew too comfortable with my attacks, and that arrogance is what truly drove her into a corner, I suppose."

Seeing how easily and skillfully his wife dispatched his first challenge in this world, Subaru said in awe "I can't believe that was your first time fighting that wicked sadist."

"I must admit that I performed better than usual thanks to your memories." Beatrice reminded as she went on to say with confidence "When it comes to all the opponents you've faced until now, I refuse to take any missteps. I will guard you to the best of my ability, I suppose."

Still admiring his wife, Subaru nervously smiled "Coming from a Great Spirit, I might as well be the most protected person in the world. Is this how Emilia-tan feels all the time?"

With a smile of her own blossoming on her face, Beatrice asked "Are you finally able to appreciate the magnificence of Great Spirits, I wonder?"

Starting to pet his wife's head, Subaru replied "I still think I appreciate you more as my wife than as a Great Spirit."

Momentarily enjoying her husband's touch, Beatrice sighed "At the very least, the role that requires more effort on my part is undoubtedly 'Tsunbaru's wife', I suppose."

Cutting their victory celebration short, Subaru retracted his hand as he gravely uttered "We have to go check on the others. Let's go, Beako."

Losing the smile on her face, Beatrice grabbed her husband's hand as she comforted "Yes, I'll be right beside you, I suppose."

Hand in hand, Subaru and Beatrice walked away from that grotesque scene with anxiety filling their hearts.

Once they were about to turn the corner, Subaru hesitated as he wondered what sight would await him eventually; however, his body was flung to the side as he went crashing to the floor.

"Oww…" Subaru weakly complained, and realizing that he was just blasted by magic, the boy turned his attention back on his wife who was still standing in the same spot.

"What was that-" Subaru was about to ask when he noticed it.

"H-How, I wonder?" Beatrice uttered as she looked down at the knife protruding out of her chest.

Knowing there couldn't be any other culprit, Subaru screamed "ELSA!"

"Yes, you called?" Elsa answered who was now standing on her two feet. All the fatal wounds she had just suffered were missing.

Looking over to see the Gut Hunter in one piece, Beatrice uttered "You're… You're truly not human, I suppose."

Giving the little girl an amused smile, Elsa corrected "I'm sorry to say, but I'm undeniably human. My body is just more durable than others."

"'Durable', she says." Beatrice faintly hissed, and with her body starting to dissolve into tiny balls of light, she turned to look at her husband one last time as she spoke "Subaru, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I suppose."

Watching helplessly as tears raced down his wife's cheeks, Subaru reached out for her and pleaded "No, wait!"

With her expression crumbling into anguish, Beatrice choked out between her sobs "Please forgive me for leaving you like this, I suppose. Please… forgive me!"

"Beatrice!" Subaru screamed, and summoning the strength he needed in this moment, he bolted towards his fading wife.

Although in her final moments, Beatrice was still thankful that the last sight she got to see in this world was her husband, and with that thought still in her head, she forced a smile despite her endless tears "Happy Anniversary, my beloved Subaru."

With those parting words, the Great Spirit Beatrice was no more. Right as Subaru went to embrace her, his wife's existence came to an end, and with nothing to hold, the boy was sent tumbling to the floor.

"Ah, what a shame. And I was looking forward to witnessing the insides of a spirit." Elsa seemed to utter dejectedly, and with a shrug of her shoulders, she smiled "I suppose it can't be helped."

With Subaru turning his appalled expression to her, the curve of Elsa's smile seemed more devious than usual as she pointed out "You were curious about my knife earlier, right? As you expected, I ran into someone else before meeting you here. It was almost a shame to cut open such a pretty girl, but that makes their insides look more marvelous."

With his despair and agony slowly transitioning into something else, at the moment, Subaru could only wordlessly listen to what came next.

"That little girl kept screaming out for help, but she screamed your name the most."

"ELSAAAAA!" Subaru finally snapped, and with uncontrollable bloodlust, the boy started to scream "MINYA!"

At first, Elsa didn't think it would work considering the Great Spirit had perished; however, magical stakes started manifesting in the air.

Despite her confusion, Elsa effortlessly dodged his attack as she grinned "Will you show me a good time?"

"MINYA! MINYA!" Subaru continued to chant as fast as he could possibly speak as more magical stakes were sent towards Elsa.

As she continued to dodge Subaru's magic with ease, Elsa seemed to sigh "It seems that you're more fervent than your late wife, but it's obvious that you lack her precise rhythm. Perhaps I should wrap this up?"

Realizing he couldn't fight in a way that he could anticipate her next move, Subaru decided to go with brute force as he roared "EL MINYA!"

Right before Elsa could charge at the boy, a great number of magical stakes that could stack up to ten regular Minyas combined materialized.

With all those stakes pointed at her, Elsa's expression brightened up for a moment; however, realizing the danger she was in, the Gut Hunter turned around on the spot and fled down the hallway.

"You won't get away!" Subaru screamed as all the magical stakes were fired off in unison towards her retreating figure.

The next thing Subaru knew, all the stakes impacted the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. With his patience fully depleted, Subaru ran down the hallway to confirm her corpse.

"There's nothing." Subaru uttered to himself once the smoke cleared, revealing that a section of the wall was completely destroyed.

Taking a look at the damage he caused, Subaru snapped out of his anger "Wait… How did I..?"

Such devastating magic was only allowed to him because of Beatrice; however, despite her absence, Subaru was still able to use her magic.

Starting to feel something new bubble within him, Subaru recalled Beatrice's words " _We share a lot of things as a result of our contract, namely our fate, memories, and mana, I suppose._ "

After realizing what had just happened, Subaru gasped as he looked down at his trembling hands. The boy had just inherited his wife's mana. In a way, this was Beatrice's will.

Although he was momentarily blinded by rage, Subaru's grief came flooding back all at once as he sank to his knees. Seemingly without hesitation, Subaru pulled out a knife and aimed it towards his throat.

By now, Subaru normally would've ended it all already; however, his hands trembled. After all, this action would have major consequences if he went through with it. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Subaru used all his strength to motion the knife closer to his throat.

But the knife remained suspended in front of his neck. Even after all that, Subaru couldn't bring the knife any closer.

" _Love yourself the way that I love you, I suppose._ "

"God dammit!" Subaru cursed as he flung the knife away with all his strength. Suicide wasn't an option for him anymore, and with that realization came despair in its truest form as he let out a bloodcurdling cry.

"I… I have to live. That's… That's what Beatrice wanted." Subaru forced himself to say; however, his true emotions said otherwise as he wished he didn't fight back against the Gut Hunter.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Roswaal sat at his desk and continued organizing his paperwork when he heard a knock at the door.

"You maaaay enter." Roswaal consented; however, once he saw who was standing at the doorway, he broke into a grin "How amuuuusing. It's quiiiite comical for an assassin to knock first. I almost feel sorry for your clients."

With her blade drawn, Elsa returned the magician's smile "It goes without saying that this is not my normal approach. From the nature of this job, I thought I would formally introduce myself since you're the most recognized magician in the kingdom."

Thoroughly amused by the situation, Roswaal continued "I thought a more coveeeert approach would be more appropriate when going up against such an esteemed opponent. Perhaps I am beeeeing underestimated?"

Giving the mage a small humble bow, Elsa pointed out "I consider it showing respect. Besides, fighting in such a closed space is disadvantageous for a mage such as yourself, so your bag of tricks is limited at the moment."

Noticing that her clothes have been torn to shreds, Roswaal asked "It seems yooou've been having fun in my mansion. I wooonder who gave you those injuries?"

Looking down at her tattered clothes, Elsa continued to smile "I wasn't informed that the other Great Spirit in this mansion found a partner. I was caught off guard when the boy was able to use magic after her death."

With his smile instantly dissolving, a stunned Roswaal uttered "That's… something I did not expect. Tell me, hooow did you defeat the likes of Beatrice?"

Still remembering the look upon the Great Spirit's face at the end, Elsa beamed "Oh, that wasn't too difficult. If it was just the two of us, I doubt I could win, but her contractor was there with her. Call it the major crux that all Spiritualists share. She died protecting the boy."

"Ah, yeeees, that sounds plausible given her faithfulness to Subaru." Roswaal sighed, and still taken aback by Beatrice's loss, the magician went on to ask "Your target was Lady Emilia again, correct?"

After a short giggle, Elsa informed "Oh, that little girl has already been dealt with as well. While the credit goes to my partner, I confirmed her corpse."

"Ah, I see." Roswaal simply uttered.

Noticing the complete change in expression on the magician's face, a taken aback Elsa commented "Your face…"

With her lips quivering in disgust, Elsa frowned "How boring. You're already dead."

As his lips curved into a smile of acceptance, Roswaal sighed "Yes, it seems like my ambitions wooon't come to light this time around. Beatrice perishing is one thing, but Lady Emilia is a loss that I simply cannot recuperate from."

With her smile dissolving, Elsa asked curiously "'This time around', you say? You make it sound like you have a second chance."

Giving the Gut Hunter a small shake of his head, Roswaal spoke "That doooesn't concern you, now does it? I'm sure you've been tasked primarily with assassinating Emilia, but I'm suuuure your secondary mission is to eliminate the rest of her followers, correct?"

With a look of genuine disinterest, Elsa replied "Hmm, I was hoping I could extract as much hope as I could from you, but it seems like you've completely resigned yourself. It's as you say, so I'll be taking your life; however, as you are now, I'm sure that's salvation for you."

With a fleeting grin appearing on his lips, Roswaal commented "The only person who can fiiind salvation in death is the other male that resides here. For me, death is onnnnly the end; although, I have already reached the end of my usefulness, so death is the only thing that awaaaits me."

"I wonder what could make you say such things?" Elsa curiously asked, and remembering her boredom, the Gut Hunter hurried things along "Frankly speaking, I'm not interested in your bowels anymore. You've been dead for a bit now, so I'm sure your guts have already been spoiled. Allow me to wrap this up now."

"As you wish."

In the dining room, Subaru found a sight that was straight out of his worst nightmares.

"Oh god. Petra… Frederica." Subaru couldn't suppress his nausea as he vomited onto the floor. The corpses of Petra and Frederica laid atop the table with their stomachs sliced open. Despite all this, they died holding hands.

"I'm so sorry, Petra, Frederica. I'm sorry." Subaru could do nothing but apologize, and after closing Petra's eyes, the boy departed from the room. With his will to seek out his own demise hardening, Subaru heard someone call his name as he finished closing the door "Barusu."

Turning to see another silhouette, Subaru hoped for the sight of salvation; however, those hopes betrayed him once he saw her. The nickname should have already given her away.

"Ram." Subaru uttered her name; however, feeling fragments of relief, the boy added "I'm glad you're safe."

With her expression hardening, Ram glared at the boy "Why did I have to run into you of all people?"

To Subaru's surprise, it seems like Ram's disappointment surpassed his own; however, before he could voice his complaints, the maid instantly closed in on him.

Grabbing him by the collar and pressing him against the wall, Ram demanded "Are you working with them?"

"H-Huh?"

Annoyed by Subaru's slow-witted reply, Ram warned "I'm not in the mood for these games. Now, answer me. Are you aligned with those who have invaded this mansion?"

Still baffled by the maid's questioning, Subaru fervently answered "What are you even talking about? Of course I-!"

Already knowing what the boy was going to say, Ram interrupted "Our intruders didn't come in using normal means. I didn't even realize we had intruders until they were already inside."

With her eyes narrowing on the boy, Ram coldly theorized "Surely you realize that it's reasonable to assume that Beatrice had something to do with this, right? With her Door Crossing, it would explain how our foes infiltrated this mansion so easily."

Feeling a rush of anger, Subaru pushed Ram away as he screamed "Are you accusing my wife of being in league with them?!"

Already anticipating the boy's outburst, Ram coldly demanded "Right now it's just a possibility, which is why I need to confirm it with her immediately. Take me to her right now."

With Ram's demand piercing his heart, Subaru uttered "I can't."

Once again attempting to close the gap between them, Ram yelled "I've already run out of patience, so I'm warning you, if you continue to refuse me-!"

"I said I can't!" Subaru snapped back, and as tears welled up in his eyes, he continued to glare at the maid "Because she's already… She's already-!"

Watching as tears streamed down Subaru's cheeks, Ram understood their significance as her glare slowly vanished.

With his expression crumbling, Subaru chocked out "I-Inside the dining room… Those two girls are… Beako, Petra, Frederica, they're all gone, Ram!"

As she listened to Subaru's sobs, Ram's remaining suspicions of the boy vanished into thin air as her lips started to tremble "Master Roswaal… is also among our casualties."

"…Huh?" Subaru uttered, dumbfounded by the news. In his mind, Roswaal was a being that was a powerful safety net of sorts. While Subaru had only seen the nation's best magician in action once, Subaru thought that in a fight between him and Elsa, the outcome should be obvious.

In the end, Subaru was at a loss of words due to his naivete.

Taking another look into Ram's face, Subaru wondered how he didn't notice how her eyes were bloodshot and the faint trails of her tears left across her face. Even her voice sounded hoarse.

Moving a step closer to Ram, Subaru's body seemed to tremble as he attempted to ask "Ram, are you..?"

" _Alright?"_ Subaru finished in his head, knowing the answer was obvious.

Realizing now wasn't the time to mourn, Ram shook away her grief as she fiercely grabbed Subaru by the hand and ordered "Barusu, we must leave this place."

Still trying to accept that Roswaal had lost, Subaru couldn't even process Ram's words as he dumbfoundedly uttered "Huh?"

With her stare bordering onto a glare, Ram rationalized as calmly as she could "If we stay here, there's a good chance that we will be killed. Let's move, now."

Still glued to the spot, Subaru uttered "Aren't… Aren't we going to fight back?"

With an unreadable expression, Ram spoke "I intended on fighting back, but now that I've met you, it seems that I'll have to change plans."

"What are you talking about?" Subaru asked in response, and with his anger starting to boil, he desperately argued "I know I've been useless until now, but I'm stronger now! I'm not that skilled in it, but Bea… I have all of the mana she saved up, and I know how to cast of few of her spells."

"Did Beatrice give you that power in her final moments so you could satisfy yourself or so you could live on?" Ram asked, already knowing the answer.

Finally reaching the limits of his patience, Subaru snapped "What's the difference?! If our opponent is out for our lives, won't killing them guarantee our safety anyways?!"

As if not hearing the boy, Ram went on to coldly suggest "We'll use my clairvoyance to try to evade our enemy's movements. If worse comes to worst, I'll try to trap them in an illusion, and if even that fails, we'll resort to using your Shamac."

Seeing that Ram had no plans involving fighting, Subaru screamed "Why-!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PLANNING TO DIE! IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" Ram roared in return, and as she pulled on her hair, she heatedly continued "Do you know how vexing this is for me?! Even if it would cost me my life, I was willing to meet with those who have slain our master! I want to kill them so badly that I can hardly think straight! In fact, I probably would've been dead by now if I wasn't subconsciously looking for you!"

Although he had just been seen through, Subaru was still overwhelmed with unrest as he yelled back "Well what about you?! You talk a good game, saying that you're trying to save my life, but is this life even worth saving at this hopeless point?! Besides, you said you wanted to get out of this without violence, but I'm sure the only thing that's going through your mind is how you can get back at her!"

Glaring daggers into the boy, Ram asked "What are you-"

"Trust me, I've seen bloodlust up close before!" Subaru interrupted as he went on to shout "All I had to do was look in a mirror when I was back in the capital! I know what the visage of pure hatred looks like, and you're the spitting image of it right now! There's no way you intend on leaving here without a fight!"

Abandoning her shouts, Ram snorted "Hmpf, how sharp, and only when it inconveniences me."

"So you admit it!"

In response to Subaru's accusations, Ram revealed "Yes, you're right about me. If I'm doomed to be assaulted by unquenchable hatred for the rest of my life, wouldn't it be better to resolve things with them now rather than regret it later? I still have half a mind to abandon you here to seek out my own satisfaction."

"But we both know that I won't." Ram spoke in almost a whisper, and with the image of her little sister's smiling face coming to mind, the maid took a deep breath as she reminded "I made a promise to Rem. Surely you remember her dying wish?"

The maid's words were calm, in fact, they were so terrifyingly calm that it was intimidating as Subaru spoke "Y-Yeah, I do."

Trying to bring this conversation to a close, Ram finished "Then there shouldn't be anything strange about my coward-like behavior."

Still not abandoning the idea to go back, Subaru spoke her name pleadingly "Ram."

"Please kill me."

A full second hadn't even passed when his cheek was slapped by the maid. Before Subaru could say anything in response, the maid's fist impacted his other cheek.

Watching as Subaru easily crumbled to the floor, Ram coldly explained "I thought a slap would be sufficient to quell my anger; however, after looking at your idiotic expression, I had the intense urge to punch you."

Wiping the blood off his lips, Subaru uttered "I-I can't tell whether this is a yes or no to my request."

Still glaring at the boy, Ram warned "Barusu, as you probably already know, I'm seething with anger. You would do well not to provoke it any further than this."

With his only fear being not being able to go back, Subaru tried appealing to the maid "Think about it. I could go back and change all of this. No one has to die tonight, not even Ros-"

Not wanting to hear that name spoken, Ram interrupted "I know you're the type that breaks promises on a whim; however, I refuse to betray Rem's final request. I will never kill you."

Realizing he had reached another dead end, despair once again seeped in; however, with one glimmer of hope left to him, Subaru faintly asked "Where is Emilia, Ram?"

With his question catching the maid off guard, Subaru continued to press "Neither of us have talked about her yet. Did you happen to run into her? Is she safe?"

Biting into her lip so fiercely that blood was dripping out, Ram revealed "Barusu, we're the only survivors."

Watching as Subaru went silent, Ram tried appealing to him "Barusu, I know you wished it was with anyone else, but I am accommodating. Once we move past this grief, we can support each other."

Not wanting Subaru to get the wrong idea, Ram clarified "Neither of us are so fickle that we would betray the ones we cherish above all else. You will never be like Roswaal was to me, and I can never take the place of Beatrice for you. Even so, if it's with you, I can live on. We have a future after this, so-"

"No, that's not it." Subaru interrupted, and feeling a chill run down his spine, he asked "Don't you feel it, Ram?"

"It's getting colder." Subaru uttered gravely.

Although she initially thought nothing of Subaru's out of place statement, Ram finally realized that she could see her own breath.

Seeing that the maid didn't understand their situation, Subaru continued "Ram, I'm sorry, but our future has already been denied to us."

With Subaru still spewing such things, Ram asked threateningly "Do you truly want to die that badly?"

Seeing that Ram was prepared to assault him again, Subaru corrected "It has nothing to do with what I want now. Ram, has Beatrice ever told you about any of my loops?"

Still unsure at what Subaru was getting at, Ram informed "I am aware of the nature of your ability; however, I was never told any specific times when it's been activated."

"Good, that's probably for the best." Subaru slowly rose to his feet, and meeting the maid eye to eye, the boy spoke "Listen, Ram. If Emilia were ever to die, everything thereafter becomes pointless and hopeless."

While Subaru was afraid that revealing the following information would be impossible, he remembered the time he was able to warn about the impending White Whale and Witch's Cult attacks.

Taking a deep breath, Subaru revealed "If Emilia dies, Puck sets out to destroy the entire world."

Before Ram could even make sense of Subaru's words, she heard an unfamiliar voice speak "Those eyes, it appears that you're already dead as well."

Adding to her partner's words, the voice of a little girl asked "That means it's easier to kill him, right?"

Finally revealing herself to the two, Elsa sighed "Killing him as he is right now would be so easy that it makes this job dull and unfulfilling."

Finding a woman and a little girl standing side by side down the hallway, Ram seethed with unrest as she uttered in a deathly tone "You… Which one of you murdered my master?"

With a look of genuine boredom, Elsa replied with a frown "I can't be bothered to remember boring deaths, so I can only recall killing a Great Spirit and two maids."

Losing her composure, fierce winds started swirling around Ram as she demanded "Answer me, you bastard! Did you kill Master Roswaal?!"

Despite insisting on running away if they ever ran into the intruders, Subaru was sure fleeing was the furthest thing from Ram's mind.

Ignoring the maid's outbursts, Elsa went on to ask "I was actually just moments away from taking your lives, but I heard some details that I cannot ignore. May I inquire about what you two were discussing? You make it seems like a wave of misfortune is about this strike this place."

Seeing that Elsa had the scale wrong, Subaru dryly smiled "Misfortune doesn't even begin to describe it. Right now, a living, breathing catastrophe has his eyes set on this mansion."

Surprised by how calm he was in the presence of his wife's murderer, Subaru advised "You two should probably leave."

With her eyes widening in shock, Ram snapped at the boy "Barusu, what are you saying?! You're just going to let the enemy leave after all the harm they've done?!"

"You're the one who wanted to resolve this without fighting, right?" Subaru reminded, entering into a state of pure calm. No matter what he did, the end result was fixed, so nothing he could do to Elsa or her partner mattered.

Besides, Subaru was about to be reunited with his wife once again. There was no need for hatred to take over his heart.

With the object of her hatred right in front of her, Ram protested "That was-!"

Joining in with Ram's protests, Elsa readied her knife as she smiled "What are you saying? There is still work needed to be done on our part."

Returning Elsa's cold smile, Subaru pointed out "Even if you say that, our fates are sealed as it is. It's a win-win for you. Everyone in this mansion would have been killed, and you get to escape with your lives."

Before anyone could question him, Subaru revealed his intentions "I don't want to fight a pointless battle. This power was granted to me to preserve my life; however, now that I'm going to die regardless, this power… is meaningless."

Even when Subaru was granted power, no matter how great, it always meant nothing in the end. Subaru was a type of individual that could find all the power in the world; however, he would also find a way to make it completely useless.

Smiling at his own salvation, Subaru added "Besides, if I'm going to die, I'd at least like to die to a friend rather than a pervert like you."

With her lips curving into bright smile from the boy's insult, Elsa reminded "What makes you so certain that I would perish? I've already killed one Great Spirit today, what's one more?"

Losing the smile on his face, Subaru warned "Don't underestimate Great Spirits. It's a different story for my wife because she was holding back, but Puck will be uninhibited. Besides, you feel it too, right?"

As Subaru exhaled, he pointed out the window and spoke "It's already started to snow outside. Soon it's going to turn into a raging blizzard."

With Elsa's brows furrowing, she put her knife away and sighed "It seems I have no choice but to take your words as fact."

Although she remained quiet until now to let her sister deal with things, the little girl protested "Huh? Are you really going to believe him, big sis?"

Still fixated on the boy's face, Elsa explained "You'll learn to believe in the words of a dead man soon enough. Besides, I'm not entirely sure we can beat them in our current condition now that I've lost my coat. Now that my other secret is out, I'm probably done for if they land a decisive hit on me."

Tilting her head to the side, the little girl frowned "So, we're just going to run away?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Elsa spoke "Why not? We've already dispatched our main target, and it seems those two will be dealt with as well. Besides…"

Right as Elsa turned away from the two survivors, her lips trembled "I truly despise the cold."

Watching as Elsa and the child started dashing away, Ram yelled after them "Wait!"

After wind magic was casted towards the two retreating figures, Elsa scooped the little girl up into her arms and continued to run away.

Breaking out into a dash as well, Ram was fully intent on pursuing the assassins further; however, she stopped in her tracks after a few seconds.

Watching as Ram remained fixated on the spot, Subaru asked "Aren't you going to chase them to the ends of the world?"

Balling her hands into fists, Ram asked in return "Aren't you supposed to stop me from doing something so reckless?"

Realizing that Ram would have a better chance against them than with Puck, Subaru explained "To be honest, I was going to let you go. If you stay here, you're going to die."

With the subject of her death resurfacing in her mind, Ram calmed down ever so slightly as she asked "Didn't you say our lives were already forfeit anyways?"

As the picture of that beast came back to his mind, Subaru spoke "Well, I was going to try and stall Puck for a bit so you could get away; although, if I'm being perfectly honest, it would be a pretty hopeless effort. Even so, I want you to escape and-"

"I refuse."

Although a little surprised by such immediate rejection, Subaru realized "Yeah, I know. You won't break your promise to your sister."

At the thought of rejoining her little sister and Roswaal, all of Ram's previous fury started to dissolve as she spoke honestly "This isn't entirely about my little sister. At this point, I won't abandon you because of my own selfishness."

Although taken aback by her words, Subaru pleaded "It's nice to hear you say that, but you should really go. Seriously, is getting super cold, so I'm sure Puck is coming. I just…"

With his true feelings coming to the surface, Subaru desperately spoke "I don't want you to die!"

Finally turning around to face the boy, Ram softly replied "I will stay right here."

With Ram's demise being certain, tears built up in Subaru eyes as he forced himself to say "I-I'm sorry, Ram. I wasn't able to protect you either."

"When I see you like this, I think I agree with my little sister." Ram smiled, and as she examined the boy's anguish-filled face, the maid added "A smile suits you more."

Right before Subaru could process the maid's words, murderous intent permeated the air. Having already felt this sensation twice before, Subaru instantly knew what was happening as he uttered-

"He's here."

Looking out of a nearby window to see the land being ravaged by snow and ice, Ram could see the silhouette of a giant beast making its way closer.

Having already resigned herself, Ram felt no fear at all as she commented "You were right, Barusu. 'Misfortune' does a poor job of reflecting this nightmarish scene."

Even though he was ready for death, Subaru still had one thing to fear as he panicked "Ram, there's still time! I should able to, no, I will hold him off! I'll put my life on the line, so please escape!"

Walking over to Subaru until she was standing at his side, Ram asked "If you have the resolve to die for me, then the resolve to die alongside me should come naturally, right?"

As all his past failures came back to haunt him, Subaru yelled "Are you kidding me?! It's already bad enough that I have to do this process over and over, but that doesn't mean I can watch as all the people I care about die around me! I'm still here, and you're still alive, so naturally I would do everything I can to save you!"

Taking some comfort in his words, Ram pointed out "Barusu, surely you realize this as well, but I don't possess the ability to escape this kind of predicament. Even if you could stall for ten minutes, that wouldn't be enough time. For something like this, nothing short of a full day would suffice in terms of obstruction. It's as you say, we're truly at death's door with no way out."

Right as Ram finished her evaluation, a familiar voice spoke "When confronting a Great Spirit at full power, human notions such as time won't be enough."

As the window was blasted open with piercing cold wind mixed with snow rushed into the hall, the voice continued "Be it days, weeks, months, or even years, that alone won't be enough to stop me."

Looking outside to see a giant beast that was supposedly puck, Ram asked with a hint of desperation "That form doesn't befit a kind spirit such as yourself. As thanks for looking after you and your contractor over the years, could I ask you to spare this boy at least?"

As he stared down at the maid with indifference, Puck answered "I admire your courage for trying to bargain with a Great Spirit; however, no, I can grant no exceptions. I will destroy everything in this world."

Although Puck's reply had been obvious, Ram bitterly smiled "I see. Something like this really makes my own devotion look pale in comparison."

Feeling little for the ones he spent so much time with, Puck spoke "If you're looking for sympathy, you won't find it with me. At the very least, I can send you to where your loved ones are right now."

With death inching closer, Subaru felt a torrent of jumbled up emotions as he lunged out towards Ram and pulled her into a suffocating embrace.

Although surprised by Subaru latching onto her, Ram didn't resist as she wrapped her arms around Subaru in return. They couldn't be separated at this point as they became partners in death.

As his body started to slowly completely freeze over, Subaru managed to force out "I'm sorry, Ram. I'm sorry… and thank you. Thank you for being with me. This is the first time…"

"This is the first time that I died alongside someone else." Subaru forced a smile as death almost took over.

At the boy's words, Ram drew Subaru closer as she uttered "No, this isn't good enough."

Suddenly, the freezing air that was assaulting the boy vanished, and opening his eyes, Subaru noticed that fierce wind magic was swirling around them as if it were a barrier.

With his feeling of touch returning to him, Subaru realized the maid wasn't just holding him in return, she was clutching onto him for dear life. Even when he tried taking a step back to examine her, Ram just pulled him close again.

"Ram..?" Subaru could only call her name in awe.

Before the maid could respond, Puck interrupted "Ah, I forgot that you were pretty skilled for a human; however, even you should know that's meaningless at this point."

"'Meaningless'?" Ram coldly repeated, and with a flood of emotions coming to the surface, the maid cried out "Whether or not this is meaningless is irrelevant to me! I promised I would protect this boy no matter what! Both for Rem… and myself."

At that moment, Subaru felt a surge of warmth throughout his body that completely overshadowed the freezing air around him.

With tears streaming down her face, Ram uttered "This boy is the only family I have left. I can't just stand idly as he departs from this world too."

Noticing that Ram was wobbling on the spot and feeling something wet go down the back of his neck, Subaru realized that Ram was pushing herself past her limit. Unknown to him, blood was streaming from her mouth and her nose.

"Ram, it's okay now." Subaru tried comforting the maid, and placing his hand on her head, he said pleadingly "You did way more than enough to protect me, so just get some rest now."

Realizing she was on the verge of losing consciousness, Ram used up her remaining strength to say "Barusu, to me, you were…"

With the maid's feelings reaching him at the very end, Subaru forced back his tears as he choked out "Yeah, I get it now. It took me a while to get, didn't it, Ram?"

" _Family."_

With Ram going cold in his arms, Subaru had no doubt that she had succumbed to death. They were already on the verge of death mere moments ago, and couple that with Ram pushing herself to the extreme to shield them, it becomes clear that her body would give out much quicker than Subaru's.

Once again being buffeted by the freezing winds, Subaru didn't even have the strength to sob or mourn for Ram. Instead, the lone boy could only speak his final words "Thank you for everything, Ram."

With death approaching quickly once again, Subaru closed his eyes and prayed that a warmer scene would await him once he opened them back up.

Before Subaru could be accepted by death's embrace, Puck finally spoke "Subaru, there's one thing I need to tell you before you go back."

Knowing that Subaru no longer had the strength to reply, Puck continued "Today, Lia spent most of her time preparing chocolates for you. I'm sure you understand the significance behind that on a day like today. 'Valentine's', was it called?"

Looking up towards the heavens longingly, Puck closed his eyes as he recalled "In her final moments, Lia's thoughts were solely of you. For that, you have my everlasting envy."

With his gaze returning to the boy only to find him completely frozen, Puck indifferently finished "Farewell, Subaru."

After everything went to black, a new blurry scene unfolded before Subaru, and rubbing his eyes, he started to make out his surroundings.

"I'm back." Subaru uttered as he recognized the ceiling as his bedroom, and despite being under so many blankets, the boy couldn't help but complain "It's so cold."

After slowly getting over the fright that his death brought him, Subaru brushed his tears aside as a smile blossomed onto his face "I think it's time to go see Beako."

Usually, the married couple would sleep together; however, just the previous night, Beatrice and Petra had a sleepover because of their marital spat.

"Shit, I didn't even go back a full day." Subaru hissed to himself, and getting out of bed, the boy sought out his wife while repeatedly telling himself not to cry.

After turning a corner to find a little girl in an extravagant red dress, Subaru's face flared up with emotion as he called her name "Beako."

Without pausing or turning around, Beatrice coldly replied "Don't talk to me, I suppose."

Forgetting that her cold reply was assured, Subaru ran over to his angry wife as he desperately called out for her "Beako, wait a second!"

Still walking in the opposite direction, Beatrice emotionlessly added "Don't follow me, I suppose."

Playing the trump card his wife always falls for, Subaru pleaded "This is important!"

"Tsk, here comes the boy who cried wolf, I suppose." Beatrice clicked her tongue, and turning around on the spot, the Great Spirit crossed her arms over her chest as she demanded "Well, out with it. What scheme are you plotting this time, I wonder? Let's get this nonsense over with."

With his expression starting to crumble, Subaru looked at the floor as he uttered "No, there's no nonsense this time."

Although fazed by the look on her husband's face, Beatrice reasoned "What's with that expression, I wonder? Could it be that this distance between us is putting its toll on you? Rest assured that you're not the only one feeling that way, but this momentary distance is necessary. Just let me be mad at you for a little while longer."

Knowing he couldn't come right out and say that he died, Subaru started with "Today is Valentine's Day, right?"

"Geh!" Beatrice uttered a strange noise, and with her plans starting to crumble, the spirit nervously replied "W-What does that have to do with anything, I wonder?"

In the hopes that Beatrice would understand, Subaru revealed an event that he should be ignorant about "And we were going to celebrate it together by ice skating, right?"

With the surprise falling to pieces right in front of her face, Beatrice stomped on the floor as she fumed "It's becoming increasingly obvious that this is all a plot to make me even more infuriated at you, I suppose! I take it Kenichi sold me out?!"

Seeing that his wife wasn't picking up on the hints, Subaru tried being a little more direct as he uttered "Beatrice, it happened again."

Letting out another sigh, Beatrice complained "And I keep saying, I don't know what you're talking about, I suppose. Stop being so roundabout about this and just-"

Although she was in the middle of complaining, Beatrice stopped dead in her tracks once she noticed the stench that was permeating the air. Realizing the Witch's scent was emanating from Subaru's body, Beatrice's annoyed expression crumbled completely, and as her eyes widened, she uttered in disbelief "No."

Turning to her husband, Beatrice spoke who was on the verge of pleading "Please tell me you're joking."

Already knowing he wasn't strong enough to resolve this situation by himself, Subaru's expression turned grave as he said "Beatrice, I need your help."

With her worst fears creeping into her mind, Beatrice's lips trembled as she nervously apologized "T-This is one of your typical pranks to get back at me, correct? I'm sorry for being cold to you, but taking something this far just to make me cry is just…"

Although Subaru didn't want to watch his wife go through this, her assistance was crucial, so he choked out "T-Tonight, Elsa the Gut Hunter and somebody else are going to attack this mansion."

"NO!" Beatrice screamed in anguish, realizing that her worst fears had come true. With tears forming in her eyes, the Great Spirit dashed over to her husband, and clinging to his body, she cried out in agony "I'm sorry, Subaru! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

With the apologies Beatrice spoke right before her death still fresh in his mind, Subaru begged "Please don't apologize, Beako. Please don't. You didn't do anything wrong."

As her hands fiercely gripped at her husband's jacket, Beatrice continued to scream "How did this even happen, I wonder?! When my husband's life is at stake, how could I let this happen, I wonder?! Do I have any worth as a Great Spirit, I wonder?!"

Unable to stand hearing his wife berate herself any longer, Subaru put his hands on her shoulders as he said "Beatrice, we need to stop that from happening, okay?"

With her husband's words snapping her out of it, Beatrice looked up at Subaru and weakly replied "Yes… You're right. You're right, I suppose. It's just…"

"All… All I want to do is protect you, I suppose." Beatrice choked out with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

As his heart was pierced by his wife's words, Subaru bent down and started patting her on the head as he comforted "You did protect me. You did more than I could ever ask you for. You… You really are an amazing wife. I promise you this is true, okay?"

"…Okay, I suppose." Beatrice gave in, and as she gazed into her husband's face, she insisted through her tears "Subaru, I'm going to take a look at your memories now, I suppose."

Wanting to shield her from any more pain, Subaru suggested "You know, you're probably better off not looking."

Although she was reluctant to look herself, Beatrice quickly answered "No, this is something that I have to do to keep you safe. I'll accept the curse of knowledge as it comes, I suppose."

With Beatrice's hand looming closer to his forehead, Subaru closed his eyes and offered "When this is all over, I'll smother you with as many hugs and kisses that you want."

Taking small comfort in the boy's words, Beatrice still couldn't bring herself to smile as she murmured "I'm a high maintenance lady, so you may regret your offer when the time comes; however, I'm rather looking forward to it, I suppose."

Once her hand was fully pressed against her husband's forehead, Beatrice whispered "Rest for now, my beloved Subaru."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy Two-Year Anniversary, or at least that's what I would be saying if I had any self-control! I wanted to wait until Valentine's Day to post this, but it was driving me crazy with this document just sitting here on my computer.**

 **Never thought I would write this story for so long. It was supposed to be over so many times, but I always ended up coming back to the goofy pair.**

 **Also, son of a bitch! At the time of writing this, I've been emotionally compromised. I just saw "I Want To Eat Your Pancreas" in theaters, and I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THAT AT ALL. Definitely a great movie, might even be my favorite anime movie now, but I definitely need to watch some feel good anime for awhile to get out of this funk.**

 **Well, that about does it for now. See ya next time.**

 **Bye bye!**

* * *

"Lady Beatrice, may I inquire about what is happening here?" Ram requested as she found Beatrice sitting in the hallway with Subaru's face resting on her lap.

Getting a better look at the spirit, Ram noticed that her face was wet with tears; however, from the way she was gritting her teeth and furrowing her brow, the maid got the impression that Beatrice was dealing with some drastic emotions.

Noticing the peaceful look upon Subaru's sleeping face, Ram continued to inquire "Did something happen to Barusu?"

Seeing that Beatrice was still giving the boy in her lap her undivided attention, Ram persisted "If this is about your spat from earlier, I'd be less than interested; however, from the way you're lovingly caring for him coupled with your tears and blatant unrest, I can tell that this is more serious than your earlier petty squabble."

Finally tearing her eyes away from her husband, Beatrice coldly addressed the maid "This does not concern you, I suppose."

"Please forgive my impertinence, but I can't accept that." Ram spoke with resolve as she went on to remind "That boy is under my care as well, so I can't look the other way when it's clear that something is wrong."

Usually Beatrice would have lost her patience by now; however, her expression instead softened "I… will tell you. I've witnessed your faithfulness to my husband, and disregarding my unyielding jealousy, I will put my faith in you as well, I suppose."

Surprised by the spirit's out of place trust, Ram tried correcting her "I think you're misunderstanding something here, Lady Beatrice. That boy is just an extension of my faith towards Rem. Other than that-"

"This boy is your family, correct?" Beatrice interrupted, with her gaze returning to her sleeping husband.

Initially speechless, Ram asked almost threateningly "That's something you shouldn't, that anyone shouldn't know. I never vocalized my connection to Barusu, so how do you know that?"

Running her fingers through her husband's hair, Beatrice revealed "I only know that because you eventually go on to tell that to Subaru later on today, I suppose."

Although it wasn't immediate, Ram pondered the spirit's words, and finally understanding their meaning, it felt as if her heart started to sink into the pit of her stomach as she went on to bite her lip.

"…Who did it?" Ram demanded as a foreign emotion welled up within her.

Turning her attention back to the maid, Beatrice noticed that Ram was visibly shaking. Not wanting to burden her further, Beatrice answered "That information would be best left with me and my husband, I suppose."

Remembering his desperation when Rem passed on, Ram uttered in disbelief "Don't tell me he…"

Shaking her head, Beatrice corrected "No, he did not. I already took steps to prevent that from ever happening again; although… he was tempted, I suppose."

With the knowledge that someone took Subaru's life, Ram snapped "How absurd! You say that Barusu was killed by another, and you won't tell me the culprit?! Is that how you return faith?! What do you fear to lose by telling me?!"

"The culprit is one of our own, I suppose." Beatrice coldly informed the maid.

As her eyes widened from shock, Ram dumbfoundedly uttered "I beg your pardon?"

With the maid's disbelief being all too visible, Beatrice added "Don't even begin to distrust my words. If you think I would joke about such things, our discussion might as well end here, I suppose."

Still trying to process what Beatrice was saying, Ram asked for clarity "To say Barusu has been slain by one of us. Petra, Fred, Master Roswaal, Lady Emilia and Puck. Even me. You're saying the person behind Barusu's death is among those suspects?"

Narrowing her eyes, Beatrice glared at the maid "Is it really that shocking? It wouldn't be the first time he's died at the hands of a friend, I suppose."

At the spirit's cutting words, Ram once again went silent as she took a step back. All of her previous anger completely evaporated as dread crept into her heart.

Knowingly trapping Ram into a corner, Beatrice went on to ask "With the list of possible suspects this short, the one you idolize, Roswaal can easily be the culprit. Can you truly ask me who killed Subaru knowing he might've been the one who did it, I wonder?"

Balling her hands into fists, Ram couldn't bring herself to continue questioning the spirit. Despite her usual decisiveness, even she wouldn't know what to do if she found out that Roswaal had killed Subaru.

Watching as Ram succumbed to her hesitation, Beatrice sighed "I hope you realize that you no longer have the right to ask who killed my husband; however, I will put some of your paranoia to rest by saying that Roswaal wasn't the one who killed Subaru, I suppose."

Realizing she had forced a lot of mental strain upon the maid, an agitated Beatrice scratched her head as she went on to apologize "Forgive me if I sounded harsh. Simply put, I'm in a foul mood and I have quite the predicament to solve. As things stand, the course for our future is rather bleak, I suppose."

With desperation written across her face, Beatrice asked almost pleadingly "Even without knowing the cause of my husband's death, will you please help me prevent it from happening, I wonder?"

Although she had hesitated before, Ram quickly answered "That goes without saying. What do you require of me?"

Taking note of the conviction in her eyes, Beatrice went on to explain "It's a simple job. I just need you to gather everyone residing here and bring them into the dining hall. We'll be making an unannounced visit to my parent-in-laws, I suppose. As for myself, there's one matter I have to take care of first."

Hearing her husband's light snoring, Beatrice felt a fleeting sense of ease as she smiled gently "Ah, but I can't afford to lug around this sleepyhead the whole time, I suppose. I can trust you with my husband, correct?"

"That also goes without saying." Ram answered as she walked over to the sleeping boy and scooped him up into her arms.

"I know, I suppose." Beatrice nodded, brushing away a tinge of jealousy.

Right after she turned to leave with Subaru in her arms, Ram spoke "Lady Beatrice, may I ask one question?"

Looking down at Subaru's sleeping face, unease started well within Ram as she went on "I've never inquired about the times Barusu has relied on his ability. I had the impression that I didn't need to know about his past as long as I could protect him right here and now. Not only have I failed in that regard, a new fear is starting to set in from what you said just moments ago."

Turning around to face the spirit, Ram forced herself to ask "Beatrice."

"Have I ever killed Barusu?"


	34. Re:Valentine's Day

_Re:Valentine's Day_

As he slowly regained consciousness, Subaru grumbled "Nggh…"

"Subaru, are you finally waking up, I wonder?"

Turning his body the other way, Subaru weakly pleaded "Five more minutes."

Softly gazing at her adorable sleepy husband, Beatrice smiled "Alright, alright, I suppose. You can have your five minutes; however…"

Plopping onto the bed as well, Beatrice was just inches away from Subaru's face when she spoke "I'll be enjoying these five minutes with you, I suppose."

Finally opening his eyes to see his wife's beaming face gazing back at him, Subaru mumbled "Beako..?"

"Yes, I am your Beako, I suppose." Beatrice answered back, and meeting her husband's eyes, the spirit beamed "Good morning sleepyhead, or would 'good evening' be more appropriate? Granted, it is nighttime, so maybe I should be saying good night instead, but if I said that, you might really go back to sleep, I suppose."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Subaru mumbled, and going along with her logic, the boy closed his eyes "Well, if it's nighttime like you say, I'm going back to bed."

"If that's your choice, I will lay here and admire your sleeping face, I suppose." Beatrice accepted with a smile as she gazed at her husband.

As sleep once against threatened to take a hold of him, Subaru uttered "Do what you want."

"…"

"…Wait, it's nighttime?" Subaru blurted out as his eyes opened up wide.

Still laying next to him, Beatrice spoke "I was wondering when you were going to ask, I suppose."

Finally taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, Subaru asked "Hey, are we in a hotel room?"

"We are most certainly in a hotel room, I suppose." Beatrice answered matter-of-factly.

With his gaze landing on his wife, Subaru called her name "Beako."

"Yes?" Beatrice sweetly replied.

"Why?" Subaru asked, hoping that Beatrice would answer all his built-up questions.

Staring up at the ceiling, Beatrice moved her finger around in the air as if to physically connect the dots as she explained "It started off with Petra saying that it was her birthday, and one thing led to another, and it ended up with your father purchasing two hotel rooms so we could all swim in its pool, I suppose."

With his brow furrowing, Subaru asked "Did he really have to get a hotel room just for all of us to swim? I think our local gym has a pool in it."

"…This hotel has a really nice pool, I suppose." Beatrice answered with a nervous smile.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Subaru pressed his wife.

Deciding to change the subject, Beatrice urged "As much as I wish to admire you like this, it would be wasteful for you to sleep through such a rare opportunity, so I implore you to get up, I suppose."

Slowly starting to rise up from the bed, Subaru sighed "What's with you today? Well, if you insist."

"Wait a moment. Don't get up just yet, I suppose." Beatrice ordered as she tackled her husband back down.

Falling back down onto the bed, Subaru felt his wife wrap her arms tightly around him as he asked "What do you want from me?"

As Subaru's face was just inches from her own, Beatrice softly demanded "…Cuddles, I suppose."

With his wife's request earning a smile on his face, Subaru pulled his wife close "You really are cute this morning. Hmm, you're softer than usual too."

Closing her eyes to enjoy the moment, Beatrice smiled "That's because I'm wearing a bikini, I suppose."

With his senses still waking up coupled with being under a blanket, Subaru was oblivious to that fact until now as he uttered "O-Oh."

With Subaru's hold on her weakening, Beatrice clung to the boy as if she were a koala as her smile turned into a smirk "Apologies, but once you initiate an embrace with me, I won't let go until I'm satisfied, I suppose. Just bear with my softness for now."

As heat rushed to his face, Subaru weakly complained "…You're just a little girl."

While displeasure flashed across her face for a moment, Beatrice's lips once against curved into a bright smile as she spoke "That may be so, but I am also your wife, so there's nothing to feel bashful about, I suppose."

Suddenly drawn to his wife, Subaru murmured "You really are warm."

"Suba…" Beatrice uttered, stunned that her husband got over his bashfulness so easily. Running her fingers through his hair, the spirit went on to smile "Yes, feel free to indulge yourself. My small stature doesn't offer much, but the warmth I provide belongs solely to you, I suppose."

With his entire body suddenly freezing up, Subaru felt something eat away at him as he uttered "Hrk."

As Subaru seemed to shiver in her arms, Beatrice lost her smile as she called his name "Subaru, what's-"

"H-Huh? Why am I..?" Subaru choked out.

Leaving the comfort of his shoulder, Beatrice retracted her head only to discover that tears were streaming down his face.

Immediately going into a panic, Beatrice pressed her hands to her husband's cheeks as she worriedly asked "What's wrong, I wonder? Do you feel unwell?"

Trembling on the spot, Subaru shakily answered "I-I don't know. Just… so cold."

"'Cold', you say? But it's-" Beatrice was in the middle of saying when the cause for Subaru's trembling became apparent to her.

With her lips quivering and a lump appearing in her throat, Beatrice hid her heartbreak by pulling Subaru's face into her shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shh. It's okay, my darling Subaru. Everything is okay now." Beatrice comforted as tears built up in her eyes.

Once Subaru finally stopped trembling, he wiped the tears off his face as he forced an explanation "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me there. I guess I was just-"

Before Subaru could continue his nonsensical explanation, his mumbling was silenced after Beatrice pressed her lips to his forehead. Immediately after retracting her lips, Beatrice went on to affectionately plant kisses on his cheeks as well.

Gazing into her husband's awestruck face, Beatrice sweetly smiled "All better, I wonder?"

Faltering under Beatrice's smile, Subaru turned away and complained "I can't help but get the feeling you're treating me like a kid."

Not getting the answer she desired, Beatrice drew closer to Subaru once again and pressed her lips to the tip of his nose.

After retracting her face, Beatrice looked down at her husband and asked "How about now, I wonder?"

Surrendering to the adorable smile that was brighter than the sun, Subaru gave in "All better."

Before he could bring himself to smile back, Subaru gulped "Wait a second, I just remembered something."

Completely freezing up at his words, Beatrice nervously replied "R-Remembered, you say?"

Suddenly becoming timid, Subaru faintly recalled "Aren't you supposed to be ultra-mega pissed at me?"

After breathing a short sigh of relief, Beatrice furrowed her brow as she threatened "I could be mega-mad at you if you wanted me to, I suppose."

Having already surrendered himself to this warmth, Subaru immediately replied "That's not what I want at all."

Once again flashing her husband a sweet smile, Beatrice explained "You silly boy, it's Valentine's Day. Of course I'd rather swallow my pride and be with you than spend it being bitterly distant, I suppose."

Still skeptical of his wife's anger, Subaru asked "So, you're not mad anymore?"

With the smile on her face being corrupted, Beatrice spoke "Subaru, you're not the person I'm angry with, I suppose."

Oblivious to his wife's change in tone, Subaru pointed out "The way you say that makes me think that you are mad at somebody else."

Feeling something within her snap, Beatrice agreed with the boy "It's as you say, Subaru."

"I'm ultra-mega pissed off right now, I suppose." Beatrice spoke with a certain hollowness in her eyes as venom dripped out from her words.

Although Subaru wanted to mark off Beatrice's words as a simple annoyance towards another, probably his father or Roswaal, the cruel smile on her face unsettled him as he uttered "Beako?"

Worried that she had let something slip, Beatrice rearranged the expression on her face as she nervously spoke "Yes, my darling Subaru?"

Deciding to drop the whole thing, Subaru instead pointed out "Since when have you called me 'your darling'?"

Breathing another sigh of relief, Beatrice explained with her cheeks turning pink "I'm just feeling a little whimsical, I suppose."

Clearing his throat, Subaru nervously requested "T-Then, could you call me 'honey'?"

Amused to no end by her husband's request, Beatrice beamed "You really are cute, honey."

As his mouth curved into an uncontrollable smile, Subaru brought a hand to his chin as he evaluated this experience "I could've gone without the first part of that, but I'm somehow feeling completely refreshed."

Taking in her husband's smiling face, Beatrice offered "Do you have any other bizarre requests for me, I wonder? I'll do my best to fulfill them."

Losing his smile immediately, Subaru joked "You should understand that it's dangerous to say something like that to a guy, especially a monster virgin like myself."

"I'm being serious, I suppose." Beatrice insisted, and as she gazed intently at her husband, she went on "Today is Valentine's Day, and you've been through… What I'm trying to say is that today, I will be subservient to all your fancies. I'll do just about, no, I will do anything you request of me, I suppose."

Trying to find the limit to his requests, Subaru smirked "Even if it's lewd?"

"Even if it's lewd, I suppose." Beatrice answered without hesitation as her cheeks turned pink.

As his eyes started to sparkle, Subaru exclaimed "Even if I make you wear a sexy bunny outfit?!"

With her face turning scarlet, Beatrice balled her hands into fists as she exclaimed back "Even if you ask me to wear a s-sexy bunny outfit, I suppose!"

"Uwaaaah!" Subaru blindly screamed, and with his male fantasies just within reach, the boy pointed at his wife and yelled "Beako!"

"Y-Yes, I wonder?!" Beatrice shrieked back as her heart started pounding within her chest.

With a smile that only an innocent child could make, Subaru suggested "Let's go swimming."

Picturing a train getting derailed in her mind, Beatrice stared at her husband with disbelief until letting out a long sigh "After I mustered up all that courage, that's what you ask of me, I wonder? I must admit that I'm disappointed. You truly are gutless."

Ignoring Beatrice's complaints altogether, Subaru beamed "Well, after being brought here against my will, what I want to do right now more than anything is go swimming with the others and celebrate Petra's birthday with her. Plus, from what I've heard, this hotel has a really nice pool."

Offering his hand to his wife, Subaru flashed her a grin "Well, shall we go?"

After gazing at Subaru's hand, Beatrice pointed out "Are you really going swimming in your pajamas, I wonder?"

"Ah." Subaru uttered, and with his face turning crimson, the boy tried correcting himself "O-Of course not! I was just, um, yeah, that's it. Well, time to get changed!"

"That's the flimsiest explanation I've ever heard, I suppose. Your swimwear is in the bathroom." Beatrice sighed, and after Subaru frantically went to get changed, the spirit pressed her back against the door as she reminded "Subaru, my offer won't expire. I am your wife, and you are my husband, so if you ever require those kinds of services, I'll be happy to provide, I suppose."

As she stared down at her small figure, Beatrice was once again reminded of her biggest shortcoming as a wife as she timidly asked "I'm not a child, you know that, right?"

With his expression hidden by the door that separated them, Subaru reasoned "I thought spirits didn't care about that kind of stuff."

As tears welled up within her eyes, Beatrice brushed them away as she reminded "What I care about is you and your happiness. While I am a spirit, I love you as a woman would love a man, so I'm prepared to accept my role as a girl if you so desire, I suppose."

With Beatrice only talking of his feelings, Subaru pointed out "Sounds to me like you're forcing yourself."

Not wanting Subaru to get the wrong idea, Beatrice corrected "I'm not, I'm just a little embarrassed about all of this, I suppose."

As Subaru took off his shirt, he sighed "That makes two of us then."

With Subaru's answer being obvious, Beatrice ended the conversation with "If you ever change your mind, let me know, Subaru."

"Beatrice." Subaru called her name.

Noticing the serious tone in his voice, Beatrice's heart skipped a beat as she warmly replied "Yes, honey?"

Holding the piece of swimwear in front of him, a disgusted Subaru asked "Why is there only a speedo in here?"

Trying her damnedest to muffle her giggling, Beatrice held her stomach as she replied "W-Well, your mother said they were coming back into style, so I thought you would look dashing in them, I suppose."

"I should have figured my mom was involved. Tell me..." Subaru uttered, and slamming the door open, the boy in the speedo yelled "Does this look dashing to you?!"

"Pfft!" Beatrice did her best to conceal her laughter, but after leaning over and covering her mouth, the spirit couldn't hold it back anymore as she laughed to the heavens "Hahahahaha! You look so ridiculous, I suppose!"

Stomping his foot on the ground, Subaru roared back "Remind me who made me look this ridiculous!"

Still suffering from her fit of laughter, Beatrice pointed at her husband and forced out "I-If I saw you walking on the street wearing those, I would do my best to act like I didn't know you, I suppose!"

Appalled by his own image in the mirror, Subaru exclaimed "I know I'm a social deviant, but even I'm sensible enough to not go out in public wearing this! I'm staying here!"

Brushing the tears out of her eyes, Beatrice offered a pair of normal swimming trunks to Subaru. With her lips still trembling from all her laughter, the spirit apologized "Forgive me for teasing you so fervently, and thank you for putting up with me, I suppose."

Eyeing the piece of swimming trunks carefully, Subaru reluctantly accepted them "Well, someone has to."

After changing into the acceptable swimwear, Subaru opened the door and proclaimed "Alright, Beako. Let's make our swimsuit debut!"

"Right, I suppose!"

As the two walked hand in hand through the hallway, Subaru looked down at his wife and pointed out "So, why did you pick out a two-piece black bikini? I thought you would choose brighter colors given your colorful wardrobe."

With her hand to her chin, Beatrice thoughtfully replied "Hmm, even if you ask me that, I would have to say I was just feeling whimsical when I chose this swimwear. Even I'm not sure as to why I selected this, I suppose."

Remembering his wife's past attempts at mimicking him, Subaru reasoned "For a second, I thought you picked it out because of the color of my tracksuit."

As a light bulb went off in her head, Beatrice agreed "Oh, that might have been the deciding factor when I picked this, I suppose."

"So, it was because of my tracksuit." Subaru sighed as his shoulders slackened.

With her cheeks getting warmer, Beatrice stuttered "W-What's with that annoyed tone, I wonder? Isn't it natural for me to like the same things you like, I wonder?"

Remembering that the first thing she bought in this world was a tracksuit, Subaru said "Now it's at the point where it feels like you're mimicking me."

Remaining steadfast in her feelings, Beatrice answered "W-Well, the love you showed me is symmetrical to the love I requited for you. This is just the symmetry of love at work, I suppose."

Completely lost in her logic, Subaru spat "What the heck are you even talking about?"

Nervously pressing her fingers together, Beatrice reasoned "Umm, in simpler terms, you're my other half, and that's why we share so many of the same traits, I suppose."

"That's the corniest excuse I've ever heard." Subaru cringed.

Reaching the limits of her patience, Beatrice stomped on the floor and complained "Nuuuuuu! Subaru!"

"Yes, Subaru speaking." Subaru replied as if he just answered a phone.

"Pet my head at once, I suppose." Beatrice ordered through her puffed cheeks.

"Okay, princess." Subaru sighed, and the moment his hand stroked his wife's head, a blissful smile emerged on her lips.

Once they reached the pool area, a dumbfounded Subaru asked "Umm, Beako-san?"

Closing her eyes to enjoy his surprise, Beatrice simply smiled "What is it, Subaru?"

Looking around the dome, Subaru pointed in several different direction as he spoke "Why is there a lazy river, a wave pool, and a bunch of water slides?"

"Don't forget about the really nice pool, I suppose." Beatrice reminded the boy.

As his lips curved into a faint smile, Subaru recalled "Oh, right. How could I forget the really nice-"

"We're at a freaking indoor water resort?!" Subaru exclaimed with his shout echoing throughout the dome.

Simply going along with the flow for now, Subaru let Beatrice guide him to the edge of the wave pool where his father was relaxing in a lounge chair.

Noticing the couple approach him, Kenichi pulled down his sunglasses and greeted "Wassup, son?"

Immediately ticked off by his father's greeting, Subaru exclaimed "Don't you 'wassup' me! And wearing those sunglasses is completely pointless!"

Prying her eyes away from the wave pool, Frederica greeted "I was wondering how long you were going to sleep in. Were you feeling unwell this morning, Subaru?"

"For some reason I woke up really groggy today. I guess I didn't get much sleep or something." Subaru stifled a yawn, and noticing that Frederica was relaxing in a white sundress with long sleeves, he complimented "It's nice to see you wear something besides your maid uniform. Did you choose that sundress yourself?"

"This is actually from your mother's wardrobe." Frederica answer, and in a small voice, she asked "Something like this, does it not suit me?"

"I think it suits you very well actually." Subaru answered honestly as he went on to ask "But aren't you going to get in the water?"

With hints of a blush appearing on her cheeks, Frederica quickly explained "Ah, well, I'm afraid I'm not confident enough to join all of you in the pool. I'm somewhat reserved about my figure, so going out in swimwear is a little… daunting for me. Plus, I'm severely lacking when it comes to my ability to swim. Call it incompatibility with water."

Fearing he stepped on a landmine, Subaru quickly apologized "Whoops, didn't mean to pry. I still hope you're having fun."

"While I may not look like it, I'm having a grand time myself." Frederica smiled, and as she gazed out towards the wave pool, she continued "Just seeing Petra and all the other children enjoying themselves is enough for me. They seem to be enamored by this place."

"So, what do you think? Pretty neat surprise, isn't it?" Kenichi pressed his son; however, once Subaru turned his frown in his direction, he wondered "Huh? What's with the gloomy face? Aren't you happy?"

With his head still feeling foggy, Subaru sighed "I'm just disoriented. I expected to wake up in my own room and prepare to do the usual chores and grovel before my angry wife, so waking up in a water resort to my wife's smiling face only leaves me baffled."

"Is that so?" Kenichi questioned, and as grabbed his drink, the man huffed "Well, I'd like to enjoy this margarita in peace, so your disoriented self can go skinny dip in the kiddie pool for all I care."

"You give some problematic advice sometimes." Subaru sighed as he scratched his head.

With her eyes glued to the waterslides, Beatrice was about to suggest "Subaru, lets-"

"Beatrice! And S-Subaru?!"

"Hey, Pet-" Subaru attempted to greet; however, something had blinded him as he yelled "Agh! My eyes!"

After poking the boy in the eyes, Petra desperately suggested "Beatrice, let's run for it!"

Before the spirit could even protest, she was pulled along by Petra who broke into a sprint.

Once again opening his eyes to find that the two little girls were gone, Subaru sighed "Ah, it seems my Beako's been stolen again."

"What a shame, it seems like my Petra has been stolen as well." Frederica frowned.

"Actually, I think she made a break for it on her own free will." Subaru pointed out and then went on to say "I guess I'll go find something to do."

Before Subaru walked off, Kenichi informed his son "By the way, your mother and Emilia are still at the house, but if you want someone to bother, Ram should be around here somewhere."

"They're still at the house?" Subaru questioned as he turned around to face his father.

Taking another sip of his drink, Kenichi continued "Yeah, apparently Emilia had something she really needed to do today, so once she finishes up, Naoko is going to drive over here."

Knowing that his mother was almost completely oblivious to those around her, Subaru exclaimed "Mom got her license?! I don't think the roads are a safe means of transportation anymore!"

Although worried about his wife's abilities as well, Kenichi spat "For someone who complains whenever someone questions your driving ability, that was a pretty cold remark."

With Emilia's life practically in his mother's uncapable hands, Subaru shuddered "…Is it really okay for someone like mom be responsible for the future ruler of Lugnica's life?"

"You have a lot of faith in the little missy, don't you? Why not spare some of that trust for your mom?" Kenichi suggested.

As he recalled his various memories with the half-elf, Subaru beamed "You're right. Emilia has already overcome so many obstacles this far, so she won't let something like mom's abhorrent driving be the death of her."

With no amount of faith being spared for his wife, Kenichi sighed "Your mom would have broken into tears right now if she heard all of this."

Leaving the conversation at that, Subaru left his father and Frederica to search for Ram. Taking her personality into account, Subaru thought that Ram would be in one of two places, so he first checked the lazy river.

"Yo, Ram." Subaru greeted as a pink-haired girl laying in a swimming ring floated his way.

Opening her eyes to see Subaru standing in the water, Ram narrowed her gaze and scoffed "Who gave you permission to greet me so casually?"

"Oh, my bad. Let me try that again." Subaru attempted to correct himself as he cleared his throat "Ahem. What's good, Ram?"

Almost dismissing the boy outright, Ram instead closed her eyes and asked "It's seems you've come to disturb my peaceful floating."

"That's right, I've come to bother you." Subaru stated triumphantly as he went on to question "So, how long have you been in the lazy river for?"

Still somewhat keeping track of time, Ram recalled "Not too long. Only an hour at most."

"I'm surprised nobody has kicked you out yet." Subaru uttered as he went on to passionately suggest "Well, I'm sure you're tired of being lazy, so let's go hit some water slides, yeah?"

Content as she was, Ram questioned "Isn't that something you should be doing with Lady Beatrice? I thought you two finally got over your petty squabble from yesterday."

Recalling his wife's warm welcome this morning, Subaru informed "Yeah, for some reason, Beako forgave me in a heartbeat when I woke up, but she was loli-napped by Petra. Unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me for the time being."

Opening her eyes slightly to glare at the boy, Ram asked "Am I some sort of last resort to you?"

Remembering his stunt from Halloween, Subaru shivered "No, that would be Frederica because I don't want to bother her with my shenanigans. Plus, she gets pretty scary when she gets mad. So like always, will you indulge in my shenanigans for a little bit, pretty please? Going down the water slides with somebody else is exponentially more fun than going down alone."

After breathing a sigh of resignation, Ram grabbed Subaru's hand and urged "Come now, let's go fulfill your childish impulses so I can go back to relaxing."

"Right!" Subaru cheered after he successfully persuaded Ram once again.

Watching as Subaru grabbed a two-person tube, Ram observed "So, we're going down together, it seems."

Pausing on the spot, Subaru offered another suggestion "What, you don't want to? There are some slides where we can go down individually."

"No, it's not that." Ram spoke, and as she looked at the boy suspiciously, she voiced her concerns "I'm just worried that you'll use the opportunity to shamelessly feel like legs."

"Ah, damn, my intentions have been brought out into the light again. I guess I'll have to sit in the back." Subaru joked in monotone.

Going along with the flow, Ram consented to the idea "It's unfortunate, but it seems that I'll have to sit in the front."

"Yeah, what a… Wait a second." Subaru was about to agree with Ram when he realized "Was that all a ploy just so you could get the front seat?"

With her lips curving into a small smile, Ram mimicked "Ah, how shameful, it seems my intentions have been brought out into the light once again."

Flinching from Ram's response, Subaru wondered "What the heck is with you and Beako today? It's like it's all sunshine and rainbows with you guys."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Ram replied "Who knows? While I can't speak for Lady Beatrice, I for one must be feeling whimsical after blissfully floating for so long."

"You and your floating." Subaru sighed, and finally remembering about the one unaccounted for person, he asked "Oh, where's Ros-chi? I just realized the water would get in the way of his makeup, and he wasn't with dad or Frederica. Is he with my mom and Emilia?"

Losing the smile on her face, Ram informed "Master Roswaal had an urgent business trip to take care of."

"Well, he has been known to fly off right after breakfast." Subaru recalled, and noticing the downcast expression on Ram's face, he pointed out "Hmm, you look worried?"

Quickly shuffling her expression, Ram insisted "It's nothing. I realize that Master Roswaal's business matters come first; however, I still wish he were with us."

Gazing around at all the couples, Subaru reasoned "You probably wish you would be going down this with Ros-chi instead."

With a genuine look of confusion on her face, Ram questioned "What makes you say that?"

As a strange yet funny scene unraveled in his mind, Subaru barely suppressed a laugh as he explained "Well, you could probably take advantage of the situation to show him a more vulnerable side as you screamed 'kyaa' and latched on to him from behind."

Visibly recoiling from the thought, Ram scoffed "That's a creepy scenario you're imaging up. How did you win over the likes of Lady Beatrice with a mindset like that?"

Put off by the girl's glare, Subaru insisted "Don't give me that. I'm sure you felt something at the thought of you and Ros-chi going on this ride together."

Not backing down from her train of thought, Ram reasoned "Between you and Master Roswaal, I would rather show such a shameful side to you. After all, you would be easier to dispose of."

Taking a step away from Ram, Subaru exclaimed "My heart was about to skip a beat there, but now it's completely stopped working out of feelings of pure terror!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ram snorted "Hmpf, and wouldn't you rather be accompanied by your wife for something like this?"

"There's no point in thinking like that. You're the person accompanying me right now." Subaru replied matter-of-factly.

As if anticipating his response, Ram scolded in monotone. "That doesn't mean much coming from the person who initiated this conversation."

Once they were next to go down the slide, Subaru laid their shared tube in the water. After sitting down in the previously discussed order, Ram and Subaru waited for the lifeguard to give the word.

"All clear." The lifeguard said as she pushed the tube onto the slide.

As the tube inched forward, Subaru's lips curved into a wide smile as he waited with anticipation for going down the steep hill.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Subaru yelled as they quickly gained speed. While the hill they were going down did look steep, the boy didn't expect the acceleration to be this great as he laughed with delight.

For the next half a minute, those near the waterslide could hear the sound of a man who just recently became an adult roar with shameless laughter.

When they came out of the waterslide tunnel and reached the end, Subaru was still in a fit of laughter; however, he finally realized that the echoes of laughter weren't just his own.

"Ram?" Subaru uttered as his laughter came to a sudden halt. Immediately after the boy called her name, Ram's laughter came to a quick stop as well.

Wearing a light blush on her cheeks, Ram continued to stare blankly ahead as she finally spoke "It seems that I'll have to dispose of you after all."

Although still in disbelief, Subaru disembarked the tube, and when his face came out of the water, he informed "Don't want to clog up the system. We should get out of the water so more people can come down."

With Subaru's words snapping her out of her thoughts, Ram got off the tube and entered the water as well.

After getting out of the water and putting the tube back with all the others, Subaru suggested "Well, let's go find something else to do."

"Actually, Barusu-"

Turning around to see Ram wearing a smile the like he's never seen her make before, Subaru listened as she requested "Let's do that one more time."

After spending the next hour going down different waterslides together, Subaru and Ram finally ended up relaxing in the hot tub.

With his back firmly pressed against the wall of the tub, Subaru smiled to himself "That was awesome."

Relaxing right next to him, Ram closed her eyes as she spoke "I fear that Lady Beatrice will accuse me of stealing you for an hour."

Closing his eyes as well, Subaru reasoned "She can't complain considering she was stolen too."

"Is that how it works?" Ram questioned.

"That's how it works." Subaru answered.

For the next few minutes, the two simply enjoyed the comfort of the jets until Ram broke the silence "Barusu, is it fun being with me?"

Opening his eyes in surprise, an unsettled Subaru replied "That's a creepy question."

Turning to look at the boy, Ram frowned "No, I think you're the one making it creepy."

Trying to end the conversation at that, Subaru firmly stated "If it wasn't fun being with you, I wouldn't be here."

Still not satisfied, Ram went on to question "Then surely you would be having more fun with somebody else, correct?"

"What's with this out of place pessimism? You really are all over the place today." Subaru complained, and finally meeting Ram's gaze, he asked "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing that you need concern yourself with."

Now certain that something had indeed happened, Subaru reasoned "From the way you're asking me those depressing questions, I'm sure it involves me, right? Did I say something stupid to you without realizing it?"

"No, it's not that. You're not in the wrong here." Ram corrected.

"Is that your way of saying that whatever this is about, it's your fault?" Subaru questioned.

As Subaru continued to see the deeper meaning behind her words, Ram clicked her tongue "Tch. I can't tell whether you're a fool with smart moments or if you're someone of decent intelligence who's just pretending to be dumb."

Pointing his own thumb at himself, Subaru declared with a smile "Oh, trust me, I'm a complete dumbass. I just happen to pick up on social cues sometimes. Call it the intuition of someone who's constantly worried about appearances and how others view him."

"Someone as disgraceful as you doesn't have the capacity to be concerned about appearance." Ram spat; however, with her expression softening, she went on to ask "Barusu, do you bear any ill will towards me? Have I ever done anything that you can't forgive?"

Still not knowing how Ram came to such a conclusion, Subaru fired back "Can you think of a time where you did something that I couldn't forgive? There's not a single thing in your memory that you can think of, right?"

"This isn't about my memory. I was referring to yours." Ram clarified.

"My memory?" Subaru questioned, and as soon as he pondered that word, the fuzziness in his head returned as he once again felt light-headed.

Watching as Subaru pressed his hand to his forehead, Ram cautiously called his name "Barusu?"

Looking over to see a genuine look of worry on Ram's face, Subaru forced a smile "Sorry, I'm just feeling a little lightheaded. I don't know why you're so bent on blaming yourself, but I honestly can't think of a single time that I've come to dislike you even a little bit."

Recalling all of his memories involving the pink-haired maid, Subaru thoughtfully went on "I mean, you're not exactly rays of sunshine, and I know you can be pretty harsh, but I like those things about you. N-Not saying I'm a masochist who revels in your disgusted tone and expressions, but I appreciate your unbending honesty and your confidence. You're a lot like Beako in those regards."

Still feeling like he hasn't gotten his feelings across to her adequately, Subaru sheepishly scratched his head as he concluded "What I'm trying to say is that you're like a big sister to me."

While Ram seemed to momentarily freeze from Subaru's evaluation of her, her expression turned stern as she reminded "You realize that only one person can call me their big sister, correct?"

"Ah, that's right." Subaru recalled, and with another idea popping into his head, he insisted "Oh, how about I call you honorable sister Ram? That has a nice ring to it."

"I can do without that grandiose title." Ram sighed, and taking her own feelings toward the boy into account, she spoke in almost a whisper "Just sister is fine."

As a stunned Subaru stared blankly at her, Ram asked "Will that suffice for you, bro?"

"Ughghghghgh!" Subaru's entire body cringed, and as he desperately scratched at his throat, the boy complained "I don't know why, but that's really creepy! Please don't ever call me that ever again."

With her cheeks relaxing at Subaru's expense, Ram smiled "Then will 'brother' do?"

"I turn my back on you two for ten seconds, and this is the result, I wonder?"

Turning around to find his wife standing there with dissatisfaction written across her face, Subaru nonchalantly replied "Actually, it's been a little over an hour since I met up with Ram."

With her eyes narrowing on her husband, Beatrice warned "You two seem to have gotten awfully close during that time. Should I put your fidelity into question, I wonder?"

Thinking his wife was being unreasonable again, Subaru sighed "Come on, we just got done sibling-zoning each other."

Turning her gaze towards Ram, Beatrice questioned "Did my husband have a fun time, I wonder?"

With his laugh still ringing in her mind, Ram informed "If you heard the sound of a grown man's laughter echo throughout this place, it probably belonged to Barusu."

Still remembering the warm look upon her face, Subaru pointed out "Coming from the person who hardly does it, I think your laugh was more notable, Ram."

Noticing the warm expressions the two shared, Beatrice uttered "That's good, I suppose. Mildly frustrating, but that's fine, I suppose."

"Beako?"

Walking towards edge of the hot tube, Beatrice sat down and voluntarily fell into the hot tub thinking it would be bearably warm.

"Hot, I suppose!" Beatrice screamed once her head resurfaced.

"Well, yeah. It's a hot tub." Subaru pointed out.

Frozen on the spot to let her body adjust to the heat, Beatrice yelled back "I can do without your obvious explanation! This is nothing like the baths in the mansion, I suppose!"

Remembering how he took his time entering the tub, Subaru asked "Even I would be screaming if I jumped in like you did. Why didn't you just slowly enter?"

"I was overcome with an intense urge to be at your side, I suppose!" Beatrice used her current predicament to earn brownie points with her husband.

"You really are cute sometimes, Lady Beatrice." Ram smiled at the spirit.

Taking Ram's words as an insult, Beatrice exclaimed "Are you mocking me, I wonder?! Subaru, did you just hear her mock me, I wonder?!"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Subaru informed "I think she was just handing out one of her once in a blue moon compliments."

Still not buying it, Beatrice pointed at the pink-haired girl and shouted "But she had that smirk on her face, I suppose!"

With a smile of his own, Subaru explained "That's just the way that sis smiles."

With her smile quickly diminishing, Ram scolded the boy "Barusu, I never gave you permission to address me in such a lighthearted fashion."

Once again cutting corners, Subaru reasoned "The word sister is too drawn out, so I might as well just call you Ram instead. Calling you sis is a compromise."

"You're making quite a fuss over an additional syllable." Ram sighed as she went on to suggest "While it doesn't suit my tastes, addressing you as 'bro' would truly be a suitable compromise."

"Nope, permission denied." Subaru quickly rejected as he made an "x" with his arms.

"Permission denied, in fact." Beatrice added as she mimicked the "x" her husband was making.

Not having the energy to argue with the married couple, Ram sighed "By the way, where is Petra, Lady Beatrice?"

Remembering her initial purpose, Beatrice revealed "Well, children like her aren't allowed to enter this area, so she sent me here to fetch the two of you, I suppose."

"Speaking of which, isn't it about time someone kicked you out?" Subaru questioned, and thinking about the birthday girl, he added "Wait, if Petra's waiting for us, why didn't you say anything before now?"

Latching onto her husband's arm, Beatrice rubbed her cheek against his shoulder as she beamed "I just wanted to spend a few moments alone with my hubby, I suppose."

Feeling as if the spirit was rejecting her existence, Ram asked "And what do you make of my presence, Lady Beatrice?"

"A nuisance, I suppose." Beatrice instantly replied with a pout.

After waiting several minutes for her return, Petra smiled when she saw her friend turn the corner as she beamed "Beatrice, Ram, a-and Subaru?!"

Once again pointing his thumb at himself, Subaru reintroduced himself "Yup, it's me, Subaru Natsu-"

"Kyaa!" Petra screamed as her fingers lunged out towards the boy's eyes once again.

" **Protect**!" Subaru commanded himself as he put his hand in front of his face to shield himself. Petra's two fingers crashed against the palm of his hand as if she were a car crashing into a concrete wall.

Retracting her damaged fingers, Petra blew on them as if to quell the pain and whimpered "Ow… What was that for?"

Somehow not feeling guilty in the slightest, Subaru in turned asked "I was simply acting in self-defense. Why are you so obsessed with neutralizing my eyes?"

With Subaru's gaze meeting her own, Petra blushed as she weakly requested "D-Don't look at me."

Going along with the flow, Subaru consented "Alright, got it."

Watching as Subaru's gaze turned elsewhere, Petra cautiously asked "S-So, what do you think of my swimsuit?"

Still gazing up at the ceiling, Subaru reminded "It's kind of hard to answer that considering I can't look at it."

With her blush turning crimson, Petra nervously exclaimed "T-Then, just this once, you can look, no, peak at it, but only peaking, got it?!"

Trying to spare Petra from forcing herself, Beatrice offered "Dear Petra, wouldn't it be easier for you to come to me with these questions, I wonder? Surely my input is more valuable than his."

Still with a scarlet blush on her face, Petra firmly replied "No, for something like this, I need Subaru's input. It won't do me any good if he's not the one to say it."

Completely subdued by Petra's passionate response, Beatrice nervously uttered "W-What's that mean, I wonder?"

Watching as Subaru peeked at her, Petra stuttered "W-Well? What do you think?"

Somehow feeling immoral, Subaru sighed "For starters with the way I'm forced to peak at you, I think I'm about to get arrested."

Still not getting the answer she desired, Petra insisted "I mean what do you think about my swimsuit! Hurry, before they lock you up!"

Finally taking in Petra's swim attire, Subaru commented "Yeah, it looks good on you."

With a look of true suspicious, Petra narrowed her eyes as she asked "Really?"

Giving the little girl an unyielding smile, Subaru vigorously nodded "Yeah, your cuteness is brighter than any solar flare!"

"Is that bright?!" Petra questioned as she rolled her hands into fists.

"Blindingly." Subaru informed, praying that Petra would be satisfied with that.

Finally reaching the limits of her courage, Petra felt content as she accepted his compliment "O-Oh, well, if you insist, then it really must be true, isn't it?"

With a sudden idea popping into his mind, Subaru walked towards the birthday girl and said "Hey, Petra, stand still for a second."

"Hmm? What is it, S-S-Subaru?!" Petra shrieked as the boy started to lift her off the ground.

Watching as Subaru carried Petra, Beatrice lightly pounded on her husband's back as she furiously protested "Such a method of carrying someone is reserved solely for me, I suppose! Why are you carrying Petra like that, I wonder?! Is this another test of my patience, I wonder?!"

Ignoring his wife's protests altogether, Subaru looked down at the nervous girl in his arms as he smiled "Petra?"

With her heart beating rapidly inside her chest, Petra yelped "Y-Yes, Subaru?"

" **Happy birthday!** " Subaru yelled as he chucked the little girl into the pool.

"Kyaa!" Petra screamed in midair until her shouts were muffled by the water.

Immediately coming up for air, Petra's face surfaced from the water. With her face still scarlet, Petra fumed with rage "Subaru, you dummy! Idiot! Deviant unfit for society!"

In response to Petra's outbursts, Subaru simply pointed at the little girl and howled with laughter; however, because of his laughter, he didn't notice her sneaking up on him.

"E-Eh?" Subaru's laughter came to a sudden halt when he was lifted off the ground. The next thing he knew, he was being carried bridal style.

With her jealousy rekindled, Beatrice shouted "Hey, you! The only one who is allowed to carry my husband in such a way is me, I suppose!"

"Like hell you could!" Subaru exclaimed, and looking up to see the culprit behind this turn of events, Subaru uttered "R-Ram?"

"Yes, what is it, Barusu?" Ram smirked as she looked down at the boy she was carrying.

Choosing his words carefully, Subaru hesitantly spoke "I… I was just wondering why you picked me up."

"Do you really want to know?" Ram asked with a hint of danger dripping from her words.

Suddenly fearing for his life, Subaru gulped "Actually, I don't. In fact, if you would be so kind as to let me down now, that would be-"

"Barusu." Ram interrupted.

"Y-Yes, sis?" Subaru stuttered as Ram continued to gaze down at him.

With her smile softening, Ram warmly spoke "Have a nice flight."

Before Subaru could even respond, he was sent even higher in the air than Petra previously was.

" **HOLY SH-!** " Subaru shouted right before his face impacted the water. For a little bit, Subaru was content with drowning rather than confronting the rest after his embarrassing take off; however, he eventually swam up for air.

What he found when he came up made him want to sink back to the pool floor as he saw Petra heartily laughing in front of him. While Ram still wore that warm smile on her face, Beatrice was making a complication expression as her cheeks were puffed to the max; although, Subaru could hear faint giggles escaping her lips.

With their smiles being contagious, Subaru drifted with his back against the surface of the water as he chuckled "What comes around goes around I guess."

Hearing the sound of faint splashing coming closer, Subaru saw his wife swimming towards him as he went on to ask "Hmm, what is it, Beako?"

Swimming up to her husband, Beatrice puffed her cheeks "Not that I feel jealous or anything. I definitely wasn't getting jealous; however, after witnessing you messing around with Petra and Ram, I was feeling a bit lonely, I suppose."

"Got it. You were getting insanely jealous." Subaru revealed her true feelings.

Ignoring her husband's comment, Beatrice wrapped her arms tightly around Subaru as she demanded "With that in mind, I think now's a good time to be attentive to your wife, I suppose."

Struggling to wrestle out of her grasp, Subaru protested "H-Hey, what are you doing? We're going to get kicked out for **PDA**."

Having already thought that through, Beatrice shamelessly smiled "Not to worry. I'm sure everyone here will think I'm just playing around with my big brother, I suppose."

"Now you use your small appearance to your advantage?!" Subaru exclaimed as he turned to the birthday girl for help "Petra, talk some sense into- Petra, what are you doing?!"

As she timidly grabbed onto Subaru's shoulders, Petra faintly asked "I'm not envious or anything, I'm really not, but would you mind if I climbed you too?"

"Um, yes?!" Subaru could only exclaim in response.

Suddenly feeling a rush of confidence, Petra climbed the boy until she sat atop his shoulders and recalled "Your dad said I could do whatever I want for my birthday, so I don't need your permission to board."

"What are you, a pirate or something?!" Subaru complained as he looked pleadingly over at his sister "Ram, can you help me out here-"

"Why are you still giving me that disturbing warm look for?!" Subaru exclaimed as Ram's smile from earlier remained on her face.

"What the hell is my son doing over there?"

Looking over to the right to find his dad making a surprise appearance, Subaru pointed at him and shouted "Don't try to pin the blame on me! No matter how you look at it, this isn't my fault! Fate's working against me here!"

After scratching the back of his head, Kenichi flashed the group a smile as he informed "Good news, guys. My wife and Emilia are on their way, and they're bringing ice cream cake."

"Ice cream cake?!" Petra shouted from atop Subaru as her eyes sparkled.

Still clinging to the front of Subaru, Beatrice huffed "Hmpf, while humans haven't done much in their abundance of time, ice cream cake is without question their greatest achievement, I suppose."

"Give us some more credit. We landed on the moon for crying out loud." Subaru complained, and as he attempted to keep Petra steady, he asked "So, how long until they arrive?"

"They're picking up the cake along the way, so I'm guessing they'll be here in about thirty minutes." Kenichi replied.

As he kept his gaze away from his wife, Subaru spoke to her in almost a whisper "Hey, Beatrice, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, I suppose." Beatrice answered with a certain hollowness in her voice, and turning towards her father-in-law, she spoke "Kenichi, me and Subaru have something to discuss, so we'll return shortly, I suppose."

Raising an eyebrow, Kenichi smirked at the couple "Hm? Fine by me, but if I find out you're just making out, I'll tease you until the sun goes down."

Raising his fist in the air, Subaru shouted "The sun already went down, and we've never done anything like that to begin with! We're maintaining a pure, kissy-kissy relationship!"

"'Kissy-kissy'?" Kenichi repeated as he visibly recoiled from his son's words "That sounds like something an elementary schooler would say. Well, it's not like I care what you do as long as you come back to celebrate with us."

Suddenly feeling a headache, Subaru sighed "I'm telling you, it's not like that."

Unfazed by Kenichi's comments, Beatrice pointed out "Are you really falling for your father's obvious attempt at provocation, I wonder?"

After Petra disembarked from Subaru, Beatrice exited the pool with her husband in hand as she spoke to Kenichi "We will return shortly, I suppose."

"Right, see ya then!" Kenichi flashed her a smile as he waved at the couple.

As the two walked down the hall, Beatrice kept a firm grip on Subaru's arms as she asked "So, may I inquire about what you wanted to talk about, I wonder?"

Worried about any passerby listening in, Subaru requested "Let's wait until we get to the room first."

With her gaze turning to the floor, Beatrice wore a faint smile as she replied "So, it's that serious, I suppose."

Once the couple silently returned to their room, Beatrice closed the door behind them. Turning around to face her husband, the spirit wore a bright smile as she asked "So, what did you want to discuss, Subaru?"

Not being able to meet his wife's gaze, Subaru stalled "I need a second."

Noticing the almost grim expression on his face, Beatrice offered "It's not like you to hesitate, I suppose. How about you take a seat on the bed?"

Going along with Beatrice's suggestion for now, Subaru sat at the edge of the bed. After a few seconds passed with silence, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his chest as he questioned "Beatrice?"

With her cheeks becoming warm and with her heart beating faster, Beatrice hastily questioned "Subaru, forgive me if I'm mistaken, but this is about my proposition from earlier, correct?"

After not getting a verbal reply out of her husband, Beatrice's fingers danced across his chest as she affirmed her feelings "I truly mean that I'll do anything for you. There's no need to feel shy or embarrassed about it. All you must do is request it of me and I'll happily fulfill it. We have some time before your mother returns, so-"

"Beatrice, that's not it." Subaru interrupted as he corrected his wife "This isn't about that."

With her eyes widening from shock, Beatrice questioned "So, this isn't about what we briefly discussed about an hour ago, I wonder?"

With a shake of his head, Subaru informed the spirit "No, this is about something else entirely. This hasn't even been brought up yet."

"Oh." Beatrice uttered, and as she retracted her arms, she placed her hands on her husband's shoulders as she plainly stated "It seems I had the wrong idea, I suppose."

Once Subaru said they needed to talk, Beatrice predicted two different routes the conversation could go. The spirit secretly hoped and prayed that it would be about her previous offer, because the alternative…

"Beatrice."

Judging from the tone in his voice, Beatrice had no doubts about what Subaru was about to ask. Beatrice thought this question might come eventually, but she never imagined he would pick up on it so soon.

In response to her husband calling her name, Beatrice hollowly replied "Yes, Subaru?"

"You did something with my memories, didn't you?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yo.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long; although, that seems like an apology I make in each of these notes as of late. I hit another massive writer's block that involved me scraping 4000 words worth of content. This chapter initially started off in Kenichi's house with Subaru and Beatrice catching Ram up to speed about the incoming invasion and whatnot, but that was boring since I was just writing about events that already happened last chapter with Ram reacting to a small portion of it. So, swimsuit chapter it was.**

 **Another reason why this chapter took so long is because of my recent Runescape addiction. Been playing that almost nonstop until recently. Finally completed my childhood dream of finishing Recipe for Disaster.**

 **This fanfiction not only satisfies my SubaruXBeako fantasies, but also SubaruXRam. While it's not romantic, I'm definitely enjoying the warm relationship they've built. I've always wanted to write about the two being buddy-buddy, but I could never think of a situation where that could be reasonably possible until the Rem arc.**

 **As for anime, I just recently started watching Kaguya-sama (holy shit this anime is good) and the second season of Mob Psycho. Also finished Bunny senpai and Zombieland saga. All good anime, but now there's a certain lacking of pandas in my life. Shield Hero is still pretty good.**

 **I think that about does it for now. Sorry about the wait guys, and I will see you-**

 **Oh yeah, how could I forget.**

 **RE:ZERO SEASON TWO CONFIRMED BABY! And they said it could never be done! We're getting the Beako arc soon! AHHHHH! I squealed when I found out! The time has come and so have-!**

 **Bye bye.**

* * *

"Have I ever killed Barusu?"

With her eyes narrowing on the maid, Beatrice questioned "You, why would you ask me such a thing? If I answer no, nothing changes; however, won't you be wracked with guilt if I answer yes, I wonder? Your question is only designed to make you suffer. What would you even do with the knowledge?"

Meeting the spirit's gaze head on, Ram replied "I realize there's no merit to knowledge like that. I simply need to know."

"Does that mean this is all a part of your shallow curiosity, I wonder?" Beatrice asked in almost a warning.

"No, it's not that. I just…" Ram struggled to express her feelings on the matter until she settled on "If I harmed Barusu in any way, then I need to be punished for it."

It felt cruel to mention her in this matter; however, Beatrice brought up "Does that mean that Rem needs to be punished for her crimes against my husband, I wonder?"

Staring at the spirit with her widened eyes, Ram barely managed to ask "What are you… What are you saying?"

Hoping it would deter the maid in the end, Beatrice uttered "I'm accusing your sister of harming and slaying my husband, I suppose."

Feeling a torrent of anger, Ram glared at the spirit and yelled "You're lying! How could you say that Rem-?!"

"You dare accuse me of lying about my husband's death, I wonder?!" Beatrice interrupted as she screamed in return "Why ask me these questions at all if you doubted my honesty?!"

Trying to return the spotlight on her, Ram reminded "I didn't ask about anyone else, just myself! Why would you tell me such things?!"

Feeling like the whole thing was pointless, Beatrice shot back "I'm the one wondering why you would bother asking about such things to begin with, I suppose! These are the kind of unbearable answers that questions like yours leads to!"

Seeing that Ram didn't have a sharp reply for her, Beatrice calmed down ever so slightly as she spoke "Rem, who adored and worshiped Subaru, if someone like her could do something like that to my husband, then you should realize that anyone has the potential to kill Subaru given the circumstances, I suppose."

Still not yet satisfied by Beatrice's reply, Ram demanded "Answer me, Beatrice. I'm well aware that I can't go to Barusu about this, so answer in his stead. Have I ever made him suffer?"

Noticing the change in her question, Beatrice took advantage of it as she answered "There was one instance where you gave Subaru a small cut along his cheek; although, I wouldn't classify that as suffering, I suppose."

"That's it?" Ram asked in disbelief.

Content with speaking the truth, Beatrice repeated "Yes, I'm sure that's the only time my husband felt pain on your behalf, I suppose."

Understanding the meaning behind the spirit's cold stare, Ram questioned "Then why are you gazing at me with such blatant unrest in your eyes?"

Feeling something within her snap, Beatrice couldn't hold it back anymore as she revealed "There was one instance where Rem tortured Subaru. Don't you remember me questioning her at the dinner table about it, I wonder?"

"Lady Beatrice-"

As the painful memories came flooding back into her mind, Beatrice couldn't stop even if she wanted to as she bitterly recalled "Rem had gone mad with unrest as she questioned and accused my husband of being in league with the Witch's Cult. Do you remember the way Rem looked at Subaru when he first joined this mansion, I wonder?"

"That's not what I want to-"

With her lips curving into an uncontrollable sinister smile, Beatrice demanded "Do you know what Subaru sounded like when he cried out and begged Rem to understand him, I wonder?! Can you guess what hurt more, the pain of having his leg lopped off or being repeatedly beaten by chains?! Of course, neither of those can contend with the agony of betrayal that he felt as the person he considered a friend wrought all that devastation onto him!"

Unable to bear it anymore, Ram screamed her name "Beatrice!"

Finally reaching the point that Ram had requested, Beatrice abandoned her shouts as she informed in monotone "Then Subaru's throat was sliced open by wind magic, I suppose."

Watching as the maid went silent, Beatrice continued to say "I never saw the culprit; however, Subaru died instantly, so I'm sure it was done out of mercy, I suppose."

Seeing that an indescribable set of emotions appeared on the maid's face, Beatrice finished "I can't answer your question any better than that. Tell me, did that satisfy you, I wonder?"

Feeling a lump appear in her throat, Ram spoke through her trembling shoulders "Then it's true. I…"

Not knowing whether she still held unrest for the maid or not, either way, Beatrice couldn't stand to look at her anymore as she turned away to leave "I don't have time to deal with your petty emotions; however, let me leave off with this."

"To Subaru, you're an integral part of his life, and if you do anything to betray those precious feelings of his due to feelings of inadequacy, I won't forgive you, I suppose."

Right as she was about to turn the corner, Beatrice left off with "I've spoken my piece. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Once she was alone with the sleeping boy in her arms, Ram felt something building up in her eyes as she choked out "Barusu, I'm…"

Remembering all the times the boy had gone to her for help and relied on her, Ram closed her eyes as she realized "No, that's not something that you wish to hear, is it?"

With her throat clearing up and brushing her eyes, Ram went on to clearly speak "I can't allow myself to show weakness, especially in front of you. That's why…"

"As your family and as your senior, I will stand in front of you with confidence."

As she tenderly gazed down at the sleeping boy in her arms, Ram couldn't hold back her smile as warmth rushed to her cheeks "Is that okay with you, Subaru?"


	35. My Fiancé Can't Be-

**This chapter's placement in the timeline: within chapter 20, between Beatrice's proposal and the wedding.**

* * *

 _Side Story 2:_ " _My Fiancé Can't Be A Little Kid!_ "

"Myaaaaa." Beatrice let out a strange yawn as she stirred from her slumber. Realizing that her arms were securely wrapped around something, the spirit beamed "The early bird gets the worm, as they say. It seems that it's my turn to peer into Tsunbaru's sleeping face, I suppose. It seems this is a sight I will never tire off."

Feeling as if something was completely off as she peered into the boy's face, Beatrice uttered "Was… Subaru's face always this small, I wonder?"

"Mmm…" Subaru groaned as he started to stir.

"A-Ah, Subaru. Good morning, I suppose." Beatrice nervously greeted.

Turning over the other way, Subaru weakly pleaded "Five more minutes, mom."

"'M-Mom'?!" Beatrice yelped not only from how the boy addressed her, but also the tone of his voice was considerably higher pitched.

Moving the bedsheets out of the way, Beatrice found a kid laying in Subaru's place. Not only did the child have his jet-black hair styled upwards, but he was also wearing Subaru's iconic tracksuit which was way too big on him.

Immediately recognizing the boy's face, Beatrice broke out into a sweat "This… has to be a joke, correct? This must be another one of that inconsequential guy's pranks. Yes, that must be it, I suppose."

In an attempt to dispel her of worry, Beatrice reached out to the sleeping boy and hesitantly grabbed his hand in the hopes that her spirit sensor didn't go off, but that wasn't the case.

She was indeed contracted to this child.

"N-No way, I suppose." Beatrice uttered with despair.

"Nggh, mom, I said five more minutes, so…" Subaru complained; however, once he looked at the person in question, he realized "Wait, you're not mom."

With the boy of her dreams becoming a little boy during her dreams, Beatrice nervously asked "S-Subaru, is that truly you, I wonder?"

Rising from the bed, Subaru tilted his head and asked "Who are you?"

As she laid out breakfast for Roswaal and Emilia, Rem couldn't help but notice "It seems Subaru and Lady Beatrice are running late. They're usually the first to arrive."

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the dining room door which caused Roswaal to smile "Hmm? I don't recaaall either of those two having the manners to knock. Come on in~"

Expecting the spirit to slam the door open while wearing a dissatisfied look on her face, Roswaal couldn't help but feel surprised when the door was cracked open revealing a bashful Beatrice peeking into the room.

"Lady Beatrice, what's wrong?" Rem quickly asked.

"Did Barusu do something to bring shame to you again?" Ram assumed.

Faltering under their gazes, Beatrice pleaded "Everyone, I beg of you, please help me, I suppose."

"Beatrice?" Emilia questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

As she continued to open the door, Beatrice asked "What am I going to do, I wonder?"

"My fiancé can't be a little kid, I suppose!" Beatrice screamed, revealing the little boy her husband became.

With Beatrice's desperate words being drown out by the sight of the little boy, both Emilia and Rem pressed their hands to their blushing cheeks as they spoke in unison "How cute!"

After explaining to the others what had transpired this morning, Roswaal was the first one to reply "This situation we're cuuurrently facing borders onto the paranormal. Lady Beatrice, as the only one who caaaan manipulate time, do you think this might be your doing, even subconsciously?"

Having already thought of that, Beatrice shook her head "No, that's impossible. To rewind time, even for one individual, would take a considerable amount of mana. Something like reverting Subaru's age back to his childhood would displace a sizable amount of mana which is something I would have surely noticed, I suppose."

Already lost in their conversation, Subaru lightly tapped on the table as he wondered "Manipulate time? Are you guys roleplaying or something? I wanna play too."

Patting Subaru on the head, Beatrice gave him a faint smile "We can play to your heart's content in a little bit, I suppose."

With her eyes narrowing on the boy, Ram questioned "Forgive me for my suspicion, but are you positive that boy is Barusu?"

Giving the maid a nod, Beatrice affirmed "Yes, I am without a doubt contracted with this boy, I suppose."

Remembering Beatrice's grim tone from before, Rem spoke "Lady Beatrice, you must be going through a lot right now. If it's too much of a burden on you, please allow me to look after Subaru in your stead."

Watching at the blue-haired maid's eyes started to sparkle, Beatrice objected "I somehow get the feeling there's an ulterior motive behind your suggestion, I suppose."

As her lips curved into a nervous smile, Rem desperately pleaded "Lady Beatrice, can I keep him, pretty please? I promise I'll take good care of him."

"Do you think I'm a dog or something?!" Subaru protested, noting the blue-haired girl's weird behavior.

Frantically shaking her head, Ram fervently replied "Not at all! I could never view you as something so lowly!"

Pointing his finger at the maid, Subaru exclaimed "You're being really mean to all of dogkind! Next time you see a puppy, apologize!"

"That's not what I meant!" Rem started to despair, and as she maddeningly clutched her held, the maid pleaded for understanding "My true and pure maidenly feelings aren't reaching you. How do I get this tender feeling of mine across to you?"

With a hand over her chest, Rem drew upon the embers of her confidence as she beamed "You are everything I have ever wanted, so please let me spoil you!"

Once the maid's feelings finally reached the innocent-hearted boy, Subaru blushed as he quickly gave in "W-Well, I guess I wouldn't mind it if you spoiled me a little bit, but only a little bit!"

Slamming her hands on the table, Beatrice pointed at Subaru as she went off "Hey, now! Only I reserve the rights to spoiling you, I suppose! Do you think just because your physique and brain reverted a few years means I'll let you do whatever you want?!"

With his face turning sour, Subaru pointed at the little girl as he looked at the rest of the group and asked "Who's this sassy little girl? She's annoying."

3…

2…

1…

"'SASSY AND ANNOYING', I WONDER?! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE BRAAAAT?!" Mount Beatrice erupted as she waved her fists around in the air and stomped on the ground with rage. You could almost see steam coming out of her ears and nose.

After a quick sigh, Ram reminded the spirit "Lady Beatrice, it's unbecoming of someone of your importance to take the words of a child so seriously."

Once Beatrice calmed down after taking deep breaths, Roswaal chimed in "While it shouldn't be canceled outright, it might be for the best if we postpoooone the wedding."

"Excuse you, I wonder?" Beatrice glared at the mage with hostility in her eyes.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Roswaal went on to explain "Can we reeeally have someone like you marry a minor? If the knights found out about this, yooou'll be imprisoned in the dungeon."

Crossing her hands over her chest, Beatrice huffed "Hmpf! Human laws are for humans, so I don't need to abide by them, I suppose."

Remembering his run-in with the knight around the time he met Subaru, Puck warned "If someone like the sword saint comes to take you away, even you probably wouldn't be able to resist. You might not be able to eat sweets for a long time."

"Guuu!" Beatrice let out a strange cry.

With his gaze turning towards the cat, Subaru dumbfoundedly uttered "H-Huh? It sounded like that cat talked for a second."

After summoning her courage, Beatrice sat up from the table as she announced "I… I have a confession to make."

Balling her hands into fists, a bright blush rose to Beatrice's cheeks as she cried out "I'm actually twelve years old, I suppose!"

"Pfft!" Roswaal could barely contain himself as he covered his mouth with his hand. Ram was in a similar position where her body trembled on the spot as her lips quivered.

"Huh?! No way! I thought you were really old!" Emilia exclaimed, instantly believing in the loli spirit.

" _Remain calm, I suppose._ " Beatrice pleaded with herself as she went on to reason "It's not like you have any methods of proving me wrong. Looking like this, I'm sure I can still marry Subaru, I suppose."

Still not understanding what was happening, Subaru looked at the little girl and pointed out "Girls who haven't developed a decent chest shouldn't talk about marriage."

Somewhere in the distance, the sound of breaking glass could be heard as Beatrice fired back "That's slander against the entirety of womankind, I suppose! You think you can get away with making such obscene statements just because you're considerably cuter than before, I wonder?!"

Faltering under the little girl's words, a blushing Subaru stuttered "Y-You think I'm cute?"

With Subaru's bashfulness surprising her, Beatrice's anger quickly faded as she gazed into the boy's face "Ah, I see that he's still in his impressionable years. Well, that's not a bad face, I suppose."

With the spotlight still on him, Subaru spoke "Hey, I have a question."

Snapping out of her intent gaze, Beatrice warmly replied "Hmm, what is it, I wonder? You've caught me in a good mood, so I'll humor your question."

"Even though you were seething with anger just a few moments ago." Ram pointed out with a sigh.

Looking around the room, Subaru finally asked "Where am I, and where's my mom and dad?"

"A-Ah, well, such a question was to be expected, I suppose." Beatrice sighed, and looking towards her fellow spirit for help, she asked "This was probably going to happen sooner or later. Bubby, may I borrow you for a little bit, I wonder?"

"Hm, sure thing." Puck quickly accepted.

Carefully eyeing the cat, Subaru pointed at Puck and exclaimed "Is it just me or is that cat really talking?!"

Floating over to the boy, Puck forced a pout as he spoke "How rude. I have a name, you know."

Taking a step away from the cat spirit, Subaru shouted "Whoa!"

Pleased by the little boy's reaction, Puck introduced himself "Hehe, the name's Puck. Nice to meet you again."

Letting out a short sigh, Beatrice looked at the blue-haired maid and requested "Rem, please look after the boy while I'm gone, I suppose."

Walking up behind the little boy and wrapping her arms gently around him, Rem smiled "It will be my genuine pleasure."

Stopping herself from voicing her complaints, Beatrice used her Door Crossing and ended up in Subaru's bedroom in the other world with Puck sitting on her shoulder.

"It's time to go speak with my soon to be parent-in-laws, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she mentally prepared herself.

"You haven't even met with them yet and you already look tired." Puck pointed out.

After descending the staircase, Beatrice found her father-in-law sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"Hahahaha! Who steals soap?!" Kenichi howled with laughter as he pointed at the screen.

"Ahem, I suppose." Beatrice cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Whointhewhat?!" Kenichi exclaimed, and seeing Beatrice standing at the base of the stairs, he sighed from relief "Oh, Beatrice. It's just you. I thought I was about to get robbed. Whatever you do, just don't take my soap."

"What kind of robber announces her presence and steals such a trifling item, I wonder?" Beatrice questioned, and as she crossed her arms, she pointed out "It seems like I've caught you during one of your embarrassing pastimes."

Picking up the remote and pausing the TV, Kenichi cleared his throat "Ahem, so what's with the sudden visit?"

"It's about Subaru, I suppose." Beatrice spoke, and as Kenichi seemed to tense up, she clarified "He is okay of course; however, a strange occurrence befell him."

Knowing what she was about to ask fell within the realm of insanity, Beatrice stuttered "K-Kenichi, has your son ever had instances where he became a child again, I wonder?"

With a blank expression on his face, Kenichi recalled "Whenever he sees the penguins at the aquarium, he becomes just like a little kid again."

"Really, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed, thinking she's found a lead.

Noting the little girl's enthusiasm, Kenichi clarified "Of course, I'm only referring to the way that he acts."

With all her excitement being for naught, Beatrice uttered "T-Then, his body doesn't shrink at all, I wonder?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kenichi pointed out "You make it sound like something like that happened to my boy."

Although she dreaded this moment, Beatrice nervously spoke "K-Kenichi, I have some important things I would like to tell you, so please listen to me until the end, I suppose."

Giving the little girl a nod, Kenichi closed his eyes and replied "Okay, sure."

Taking a breath of air, Beatrice deeply exhaled as she began "I am… The place where I reside is actually in another world, I suppose."

"Okay."

"Through unknown means, Subaru somehow crossed over into Lugnica and ended up at Roswaal's mansion, I suppose."

"Yup."

"Unlike this world, magic is an everyday occurrence and is an integral part of our lives, I suppose."

"Uh huh."

"Lastly, I would just like to point out that I'm a Great Spirit, a being that lives off of mana and has lived for hundreds of years, I suppose."

"All right."

Taking another moment to take a deep breath, Beatrice asked "So, what did you think, I wonder?"

Having the wrong idea, Kenichi smiled "Your stories have gotten better. I bet Subaru forces you to roleplay a lot."

Already prepared for his skepticism, Beatrice challenged "What if I told you those weren't simply stories, I wonder?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kenichi firmly rejected "As a man of science, I refuse to believe any of that."

Still not faltering, Beatrice revealed her secret weapon "A reasonable response; however, perhaps this will change your mind, I suppose. Go ahead, Bubby."

"Okay, here I go!" Puck finally broke his silence as he went on to introduce himself to the baffled man "It's nice to meet you, Mister Natuski. The name's Puck and I've been meaning to introduce myself to you for a while, but I heard cats don't talk over here."

"Wha… Wha… WHAT THE HELL?!" Kenichi roared to the heaven, and picking up the cat spirit, the man went on to beam "It's a talking cat! A real talking cat! This is amazing! Honey, get in here! There's something I gotta show you!"

As Kenichi accidentally petted one of his weak spots, Puck chuckled "Hehe, that tickles a bit."

"Honey, it's ticklish!" Kenichi exclaimed.

Watching with a sour expression, Beatrice sighed "Where did all of your previous skepticism go, I wonder?"

As Naoko entered the room, Puck waved at the lady and smiled "Hello! Nice to meet you, miss!"

Naoko seemed to stare at the cat spirit for so long that even Puck became nervous; however, after what seemed like an eternity, Naoko replied "Hi."

"What's with that lackluster response, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed, and after taking a deep breath, she went on to explain "Even if you're still not convinced, I would still like you two to come with me to visit Subaru, I suppose. After becoming a child, he's lost his memories of us so we're just a bunch of strangers to him as he is now."

Snapping back into reality, Kenichi sighed in resignation "I guess I'll just go along with the flow for now. You said magic is a thing, right? Did he accidentally awaken a forbidden power or something?"

Not going along with Kenichi's joke, Beatrice went on "I'm afraid even I can't deduce why Subaru has turned into a child. In fact, I have a feeling that what caused this change was not mana, but rather, a strange and unheard-of phenomenon, I suppose."

With a hand to his chin, Kenichi observed "So, it seems I'm not just descending down one, but two layers into unbelievable, crazy-shit depths today."

As her brow furrowed, Beatrice warned "Mind your tongue. You're in the presence of a lady, I suppose."

Giving the little girl a bold smile, Kenichi grabbed his suitcase and apologized "My bad. Well, let's go hit the road. I've been meaning to make a surprise visit anyways."

Going to the nearby bathroom and applying her magic, Beatrice turned the knob and revealed the mansion hallway "There won't be any roads involved in our travel. We'll be going by door, I suppose."

"Oi, oi, oi! What did you do with my bathroom?! That's where I go number one and two!" Kenichi exclaimed as he gazed into the unfamiliar hallway.

With a hand to her chin, Beatrice recalled "It's simply floating in a region of nothingness for now, I suppose."

Worried that he just lost a section of his house, Kenichi shouted "Don't say that crazy stuff about my bathroom! Actually, I wonder where the plumbing would go if somebody was using it."

Already entering the hallways, Beatrice snapped back "I've heard enough of your disgusting questions for now, I suppose! Get over here already!"

After taking a step into the hallway with his wife in hand, Kenichi nervously asked "S-So, we're in another world? Just like that?"

Puffing out her chest, Beatrice proudly stated "Such a means of transportation is nothing for the likes of me. After all, I am a Great Spirit, I suppose."

Floating over to the married couple, Puck informed the two "I don't know if you know this or not, but Betty is really prideful."

"She's also really cute." Naoko added with a smile.

With hints of a blush forming on her cheeks, Beatrice replied "T-There's no need to point out the obvious now, I suppose."

"Ugh, it's so bright." Kenichi complained, and as he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays, he reasoned "I'm guessing it's still morning over here."

Opening the doors to the dining room once again, Beatrice found that everyone was in the middle of eating breakfast. Quickly scanning the room, Beatrice found Subaru sitting on the blue-haired maid's lap who seemed to be feeding him.

Taking a step into the dining room, Kenichi boldly greeted "Howdy, everyone! The life of the party's arrived!"

Walking beside her husband, Naoko added "Me and my husband are here too."

"…Who did you think I was referring to?" Kenichi uttered as some of the wind was taken out of his sail.

Being the first one to address the couple, Roswaal smiled "Ah, Kenichi and Miss Natsuki. It's soooo good of you two to join us. Please haaave a seat."

Taking in his surroundings, Kenichi observed "This isn't a shabby place you got here. A little bigger than my place, but it still needs WiFi."

Still seated on the maid's lap, Subaru turned to his parents and asked "Mom, dad? What's going on? Where is this place? Are we still going to WcDonald's later?"

Walking over to his son, Kenichi asked in return "Settle down, sport. One question at a time, but first, I have one of my own. Tell me, who's my main?"

"Isn't it Donkey Kong?" Subaru answered as if were the most obvious thing in the world as he pouted "You always grab me and kill us both when you use him."

Erupting into laughter, Kenichi mussed up Subaru's hair and beamed "Yup, that's definitely my son alright. Without a trace of doubt."

"Using video game knowledge as criteria to judge your son's authenticity is absurd, I suppose!" Beatrice complained.

Walking up to the blue-maid, Naoko requested "Rem, may I borrow my son for a second?"

Although seeming reluctant to let go, Rem motioned for Subaru to get off.

As soon after he leapt off Rem's lap, Subaru faltered under his mother's gaze as he uttered "M-Mom, why are you staring at me so much? You're starting to scare me."

"Kyaa! He's cute again!" Naoko beamed as she picked her son off the ground as she started spinning him around in the air.

Failing to pry himself from his mother, Subaru screamed "W-Waaa! Mom, put me down! You're embarrassing me!"

Not caring about her son's protests, Naoko pulled her son into a suffocating embrace as a smile of pure bliss rested on her lips.

After finally being released from his mother's grasp, Subaru ran behind Rem and pleaded "Miss, please protect me. My mom's being really creepy right now."

As butterflies welled up in her chest, Rem placed a hand on Subaru's head and smiled "Yes, leave it to your Rem."

Looking down at the maid, Naoko warned "Rem, you know I don't mind taking you down if it's to get to my son, right?"

Meeting the woman's gaze, Rem fearlessly smiled "It's regrettable, but I'm not afraid to become enemies with you if it's for Subaru's sake."

As tension welled up in the room, Kenichi tried defusing the situation "Whoa, settle down, ladies! No need to get emotion over something silly like-"

"We're just joking." Rem and Naoko spoke in unison with innocent smiles on their faces.

"…Oh." Kenichi uttered, and returning to the problem at hand, the man approached his son and said flat-out "No use in dragging this out any longer. Subaru, you may not believe this, but you're actually supposed to be eighteen years old."

"Huh? No way. I'm twelve." Subaru quickly retorted.

"How can a child be more cautious than his parents, I wonder?!" Beatrice complained once again.

"You always did have a habit of being skeptical." Kenichi scratched the side of his head, and as he opened his suitcase, he continued "Anyways, I came prepared and brought something to convince you."

Watching as Kenichi fumbled inside of his suitcase, Beatrice questioned "You brought something, you say? Please tell me it's not-"

"I don't know what I was expecting from you, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as Kenichi revealed his gaming device.

Confused by the sight of his father's belonging, Subaru questioned "Dad, has your DS always been that big? It's in a different color too."

"Fufufu." Kenichi chuckled to himself as he revealed "You fool, this is a New 3DS XL! It came out after your time!"

Still not buying it, Subaru huffed "You're just making things up again-"

"Aaaaand a new Smash game came out for it." Kenichi revealed with a wink.

"Smash?!" Subaru exclaimed, completely abandoning his skepticism.

Hovering the screen in front of his son's face, Kenichi offered "Why don't you have a look at the roster yourself?"

As he gazed at the character selection screen, Subaru beamed "Whoa, there's so many of them- Mega****?! They added Mega**** into the game?!"

"Show Pac**** some love too." Kenichi smirked, and watching as his son's eyes started to sparkle, the man smirked "You can only play if you believe that you're supposed to be eighteen and that you turned back into a child."

"You're bribing his acceptance, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Deal!" Subaru accepted without hesitation.

"Atta boy!" Kenichi beamed in returned as he loaned his son the device.

As Subaru once again took a seat on her lap, Rem questioned "Subaru, what are you doing on that thing? Is it a metia?"

"It's just a piece of future, no, alien technology." Kenichi answered in his son's place.

As his eyes were drawn to a certain character, Subaru screamed "AHH! They brought back Mew***! Look, miss! They added Mew*** to the game!"

With the boy's smile infecting her, Rem returned with a smile of her own "Yes, they added Mew*** to the game."

Once again reaching the limits of her patience, Beatrice pointed at Rem and exclaimed "Stop going along with Subaru's raving! You clearly have no idea what he's talking about, I suppose!"

Finally taking a seat along with his wife, Kenichi asked the group "So, what's the game plan?"

Having already thought of the first step, Ram suggested "For the time being, it might be for the best if Subaru returned home to his parents."

"No, I think it would be wise to let Subaru stay here, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted as she explained to the group "For some reason, Subaru decided to return here rather than live with his parents. Adding to that, if someone in your hometown recognized this younger Subaru, it could spell disaster, I suppose."

Remembering the boy's fiasco in the capital, Roswaal asked "Are you saaaying that Subaru has less of a reputation in this domain?"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice snorted "It's not like Subaru has made that many acquaintances over here, I suppose."

Floating over to the fellow spirit, Puck corrected with a sigh "Actually, Beatrice, I'm sure a lot of people around here know about Subaru."

Not expecting Puck to disagree with her, Beatrice faltered "H-How so, I wonder?"

Scratching his chin, Puck recalled "Well, he kind of made a complete fool of himself in front of the council of wise men, all five of the future potential rules of Lugnica, and in front of the knights as well."

Having not heard this until now, Beatrice uttered "He did what, I wonder?"

Trying to mask his embarrassment, Kenichi covered his face with his hands as he despaired "What was my failure of a son doing when I wasn't looking? I'm so ashamed of him."

Starting to pet Subaru's head, Rem chimed in "Subaru was also vital in the subjugation of the White Whale and is responsible for the kingdom's first victory over the Witch's Cult. I'm sure he's renown as the hero."

"A-A hero, you say?" Beatrice stuttered as her husband's achievements were presented to her.

"What was my success of a son doing while I wasn't looking? I'm so proud of him." Kenichi practically roared with delight; however, he quickly changed his mind "Waitwaitwaitwait, you're saying my son's a hero? That can't be right! I mean, this is _him_ that we're talking about!"

"For once, I agree with you Mister Natsuki." Ram commented.

"Regardless, I'm sure he's earned quiiite the twisted reputation." Roswaal chimed in as he went on to suggest "With that in mind, I'm somewhat concerned about his anonymity; although, it's only his name that's going around. I'm suuure most people don't even know what Subaru looks like, so he should be fine."

Supporting her master's point, Ram added "Regardless, I think it would be for the best if Barusu was restrained to a chair; although, simply being forced to stay within the mansion should work as well."

Flinching from the maid's cold words, Kenichi exclaimed "Wow this girl is scary!"

Peering into the little boy's face, Emilia flashed him a supportive smile as she attempted to ask "Subaru, did you understand all of that? For the time being… Subaru?"

Seeing that his son had clocked out for the time being, Kenichi told the group "Ah, sorry about that. He's probably so enamored by the game that he's forced everything else out."

Prying her soft gaze away from her son, Naoko looked at the mansion owner and requested "Roswaal, do you think I could live in this mansion for a little while? I want to spend as much time with my son as I can while he's like this."

"Why of cooourse you can." Roswaal smiled as he went on to suggest "This humble mansion has quiiite a number of rooms that need to be filled anyways. Kenichi, perhaps yooou would like to stay as well?"

"Well, it's not like it makes a difference to me whether my son is a teenager or a kid, so I'll pass." Kenichi declined as he went on to recall "As long as he's okay, that's enough for me. Besides, I have to go to work soon and-"

" **Oh shit!** I have to go to work soon! I'm on nightshift tonight!" Kenichi exclaimed, and bolting up from his seat, he ran for the door and commanded "Beatrice, do the thing!"

"I don't take orders from…" Beatrice was about to snap; however, she realized she needed to earn brownie points with the man as she gave in "Well, I suppose we're not strangers, and I need to get your consent to… Fine, as you wish, I suppose."

Watching as Kenichi jogged in place in a panic, Emilia asked "I must say I'm a little curious. If you don't mind sharing, what do you do for a living, Kenichi?"

Pointing his thumb at himself, Kenichi smiled "I'm just a doctor. Well, see you in the next one. Bye bye!"

After Beatrice used her Door Crossing to send the man back, Ram scoffed "That man was obviously lying. There's no way someone like him would be accepted into such a prestigious role."

Frowning at his subordinate, Roswaal warned "Ram, pleeease be mindful of your tongue. Miss Natsuki is still in our presence."

Giving the woman a humble bow, Ram clarified "I meant no disrespect, of course."

After closing the door in front of her, Beatrice sighed "No, I'm sure you meant your disrespect; however, despite his appearance, Kenichi truly is a doctor, I suppose."

Once Ram looked at her with disbelief, Beatrice clarified "Simply put, he falls into the category of acting like a buffoon but is someone of acceptable intelligence, I suppose."

Motioning his hands towards Beatrice for her to proceed, Roswaal asked "Disregarding his father, do you have annny suggestions about how to move forward, Lady Beatrice?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue the status quo, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she revealed to the group "In theory, I should be able to fast forward my husband's age back to normal; however, I've never performed such magic on a person before and I won't accept him as my first guinea pig."

Noticing the heavy atmosphere enveloping the group, Emilia balled her hands into fists as she smiled "Everything will be alright in the end. Maybe as quickly as it happened, Subaru will go back to his original age soon. I'm sure if it's Subaru-"

"That's the kind of absurdly optimistic drivel I expected to hear from Subaru." Beatrice interrupted; however, with her expression softening, she went on to finish "Although, I guess I have no choice but to accept such thinking for the time being, I suppose."

Accepting Beatrice's words, Roswaal went on to say "I suuuppose the only matter left is assigning Miss Natsuki to a room. Ram, would you guiiide her to the guest room?"

"Of course." Ram replied as she led the woman away from the table "Right this way, Miss Natsuki."

Noticing his mom leaving the room out of the corner of his eyes, Subaru asked "Mom, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get a room." Naoko explained to her son as she went on to smile innocently "Oh I hope the bed is nice and comfy."

Finally prying his eyes away from the game, Subaru looked over at the pink-haired maid and demanded "I want a room too!"

Not bothering to look at the boy, Ram informed "Barusu, you're already sharing a room with Lady Beatrice."

"Ehhh?" Subaru uttered in dissatisfaction.

"What's with that tone, I wonder?" Beatrice questioned, and opening her arms to accept the boy, she went on to tempt him "Don't you want to share the same bed as me? I've heard I'm quite snuggly, in fact."

"No way. You smell like a dusty library." Subaru quickly refused.

" _Dusty, dusty, dusty, dusty, dusty, dusty, dusty, dusty, dusty."_ Every time that word resounded in her mind, Beatrice could feel something akin to a spear stabbing her through.

"D-Dusty, you say?" Beatrice uttered, and losing all sense, the Great Spirit fell out of her chair. Accepting her cruel fate, Beatrice sank into the pits of depression as she laid on the floor and hugged her knees.

Immediately afterward, a distraught Beatrice had Rem wash her clothes as she went to take a long bath.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: For those of you who think this chapter's a little short, I just want to let you know that I did the whole "I wrote way too much and had to split the chapter in half" routine again. I was on the fence on the idea, so I asked others if I should do it or not, and one concern they had is others getting lost in the like 14k words worth of text, a concern which I shared with them.**

 **Thanks ReviewR and 70oda for hearing me out!**

 **Also, the next chapter will be posted within the next two days. It's basically done but it still needs to be proofread.**

 **This chapter was such a breath of fresh air for me and I'm so glad that I had the chance to post this! I never thought this chapter would see the light of day because I got stuck at the explanation part of how Subaru turned into a little kid until I realized "Hey, not everything needs to be explained. Let's just chalk it off to being a phenomena." So, logic took a backseat in this chapter, but I think that's for the best given how lighthearted and fun it was.**

 **If you need an explanation, author-san used his shota beam to turn Subaru into a little kid.**

 **Some more backstory, this chapter has been in the works for almost a year. Originally, this was supposed to be chapter 23, but like I said, I got stuck at the logic part. What motivated me to finish this was a fan art on Reddit of Beatrice spoiling Subaru as a child.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Nothing of much interest happened in real life since the one week I posted the previous chapter; although, I did watch the 8** **th** **episode of Mob Psycho season 2 and holy shit. It's been awhile since I've been so hyped over an episode of anime. A lot of people have been suggesting The Promise Neverland, so I'll probably binge that today.**

 **Take care.**

* * *

Several hours passed by since breakfast as Emilia buried her face in her books. In the middle of her studying, the half-elf leaned back in the chair as she let out a long sigh.

"What's the matter, Emilia?"

"Waah!" Emilia let out a strange cry, and turning around to see Subaru's mother sitting nonchalantly in a chair, the half-elf exclaimed "Naoko?! How long have you been there?!"

Staring at the half-elf dead in the eyes, Naoko revealed "About ten minutes."

Disturbed by the fact, Emilia yelped "N-No way! I should've heard the sound of the door opening!"

Tilting her head to the side, Naoko questioned "Hmm? How didn't you then?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Emilia exclaimed back.

As a lightbulb went off in her head, Naoko explained "Ah, it's probably because of my hidden ability that Kenichi calls infiltration. Apparently, with minimal effort on my part, I can completely erase my presence."

Striking a strange pose, Naoko pointed at Emilia and claimed with a bold smile "I have already killed you twenty different times by now."

Looking down at her crystal, Emilia shouted at her contracted spirit "Puck, you let her kill me so many times?!"

Manifesting in front of Emilia, Puck reassured her "Don't worry, Lia. I secretly foiled each attempt she made without her noticing. It's thanks to my training in the art of anti-infiltration."

With Puck playing along with her, Naoko smiled "Are you actually a weirdo too, Puck?"

"Everyone living in this mansion is a weirdo." Puck replied, and with his eyes narrowing ever so slightly, he added in monotone "I realize that you bear no ill intentions towards Lia, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't joke about her death."

Recognizing that calm yet strong gaze, Naoko realized "Hmm, those are the eyes of a parent protecting their child."

Turning her focus back on the half-elf, Naoko questioned "Emilia, do you want to go see my son."

With her face instantly turning crimson, Emilia desperately denied "W-W-What are you saying?! I don't want to particularly see him that badly. M-Maybe just a little bit, but that's it! I'm perfectly content with staying here!"

Taking the girl at her word, a puzzled Naoko replied "Oh, so you don't want to see him? I guess I was wrong then."

Pointing his tail at his contractor, Puck agreed "No, I think you were right about that. I'm sure Lia is itching to go see him."

Feeling no end of embarrassment, Emilia balled her hands into fists as she yelled "I thought you would keep that a secret!"

In response to Emilia's flustered outbursts, Puck suggested "I think you should go play with him for a little bit. Studying is important, but so are frequent breaks. Besides, I can tell you were distracted."

Finally starting to settle down, Emilia asked in a small voice "Was it that obvious?"

" _Lia, everything you do is obvious._ " Puck thought with a sigh.

Prying the quill out of e half-elf's grasp and writing something down on a piece of parchment, Naoko handed the final product to Emilia "Here."

Looking down at the scribbles, Emilia questioned "This is the language Subaru writes in, right? What does it say?"

Pointing at the words on the note, Naoko informed "That's a Subaru pass. It lets you do whatever you want with him, but I have to get him WcDonald's later."

With her hands clutching the piece of parchment, Emilia stuttered "Y-You mean, with this, I can do anything with Subaru?"

Suddenly feeling regret, Naoko narrowed her eyes on the half-elf and snatched the paper from Emilia's hand to add an amendment.

Pointing at the new sentence, Emilia asked "What does this part say?"

Handing the pass back to her, Naoko explained in monotone "It says 'except for dirty things'."

Tilting her head to the side, Emilia questioned "'Dirty'? You mean like playing in the mud?"

As a bright smile blossomed on her face, Naoko placed a hand on Emilia's shoulder and said "You'll do just fine."

After accepting the pass, Emilia walked around the mansion aimlessly until she stumbled upon the boy in the halls.

Walking up behind the lone boy, Emilia greeted with a smile "Good afternoon, Subaru."

"Hm?" Subaru murmured, and turning around to see the girl with hair the color of snow, the boy immediately hid himself behind a corner of the hall.

As the boy peered at her, Emilia blinked twice and stuttered "Eh? Did I already make a mistake?"

"Scary." Subaru uttered under his breath as he peaked around the corner at her.

Somehow hearing the boy, Emilia yelped "'S-Scary'?! You mean me?!"

With his expression softening ever so slightly, Subaru accused "Yep. I mean, you're a siren, right?"

"'Siren'? No, I'm a… I'm a half-elf." Emilia uttered, and thinking the boy needed clarification, she added hesitantly "A half-elf with silver hair."

With his eyes narrowing on the lady, Subaru questioned "You mean you're not a siren?"

"What's a siren?" Emilia asked in returned, and noticing the look of distrust on Subaru's face, she sighed "You really are afraid of me, aren't you?"

"Uh huh." Subaru answered instantly as he went on to further accuse "I mean, you're just so pretty, miss."

"Pretty?" Emilia questioned, and looking around the hallway to find nobody else, she pointed a finger at herself as she asked "Are you talking about me?"

"Uh huh." Subaru nodded.

Still in disbelief, Emilia questioned "That's all you're afraid of?"

"Yep, that's it." Subaru nodded again.

With a hand over her chest, Emilia asked with a hint of desperation in her voice "You mean, it's not because I remind you of someone else?"

Tilting his head to the side, Subaru replied "Someone else? There can't be another girl that's pretty like you are. It's impossible."

As her cheeks gained some color, Emilia decided to move things along as she revealed "Subaru, your mom gave me this ticket that says I can do anything I want with you."

Recognizing this situation, Subaru exclaimed "She did that AGAIN?!"

Timidly holding the paper in her hands, Emilia requested "Although, I would feel kind of bad if I used this against your will. So, do I have your permission?"

"No way! You're going to drag me to the bottom of the ocean!" Subaru quickly refused.

Frantically waving her hands in the air, Emilia clarified "I wouldn't do something scary like that. I just want to… You know…"

"No, I don't!" Subaru exclaimed, and finally captivated by her beauty, he consented with a light blush "…As long as I don't drown."

With her hope rekindled by the boy's bashful words, Emilia felt a surge of warmth in her chest, a warmth that she couldn't deny anymore.

As her parental instincts kicked into overdrive, Emilia dashed at the boy with open arms as she beamed "Subaru!"

Despite consenting, Subaru attempted to flee as he screamed "Ahhhh!"

After taking a huge leap into the air and landing right in front of the boy, Emilia stood there as Subaru collided with her chest. Not wasting this opportunity, Emilia wrapped her arms tightly around the boy and beamed "I caught you!"

"Waaaah!" Subaru exclaimed as he was propped up into the air, and the next thing he knew, he was airborne. In fact, the boy was being thrown so high up that he almost collided with the ceiling.

The process of Subaru being thrown up and caught by Emilia repeated several times until the half-elf pulled the boy into a suffocating embrace as she continued to smile "I don't know why, but this is a lot of fun!"

Being squeezed by the girl, a blushing Subaru secretly thought " _This part ain't so bad._ "

"Lady Emilia, may I inquire about what you're doing with Subaru?"

Looking down the hall to see Rem carrying laundry, Subaru noticed that her brow was furrowed as a frown rested on her lips. The blue-haired maid was practically oozing hostility.

Ignorant of the maid's bitterness, Emilia turned her smile to the maid "Ah, Rem. I'm just playing around with Subaru for a little bit. Do you want to join in?"

At Emilia's suggestion, the build-up of jealousy welling within Rem vanished in an instant as her lips curved into a smile "If Lady Emilia is the one requesting, it seems I have no choice in the matter. It's truly regrettable, but I'll have to go along with your suggestion."

Although he hadn't spent much time with her, Subaru understood the meaning behind Rem's smile as he broke into a cold sweat.

"I'm going to die here." Subaru uttered, ignorant of his own foresight.

After the whole thing was over, Subaru unwillingly added several new records to his air time.


	36. A Forgotten Warmth

**This chapter's placement in the timeline: within chapter 20, between Beatrice's proposal and the wedding.**

* * *

 _A Forgotten Warmth_

The next day, as Naoko was straightening out the entrance to the mansion, she heard a knock at the door.

Opening the door to reveal a youth with purple hair and dressed in white, Naoko listened as he introduced himself "Ah, it seems that Lord Roswaal has hired a new maid since I last visited. Hello, my name is Julius Jukuukulius. May I ask for your name?"

In response to the youth's formal introduction, Naoko simply replied with "I'm Naoko. I'm not really a maid, I'm just helping around because I'm bored."

"I'm a maid for fun, you might say." Naoko added confidently as she puffed out her chest, and seeing that her joke went over the knight's head, she blankly added "If you've met Subaru, he's my son."

With his eyes widening, Julius peered into her face as he spoke "You're Subaru's mother, you say? I'm a little surprised by the similarities between the two of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Are you one of my son's friends?" Naoko asked, secretly hoping that her son has successfully made friends with another boy.

"It's something like that; however, if you asked him, he might call me a bitter enemy." Julius replied with a smile, and noticing someone peering at him, he asked "Hmm? Who's that around the corner?"

Turning around to see her son hiding behind the corner of the hallway, Naoko spoke to him "What are you doing being shy for? Come over here."

As the boy reluctantly approached him, Julius remarked "I must say, it's like I'm looking through time. This boy is the spitting image of Subaru. Is he his younger brother, perhaps?"

"Hmm? Something like that." Naoko tilted her head in response.

Although slightly unsettled by the woman's response, Julius turned to the boy and smiled "It's nice to meet you."

As his body clearly shook, Subaru nervously introduced himself "N-Nice to meet ya. I'm Subaru."

"Your name is Subaru as well, you say?" Julius pondered the boy's words as he came to the conclusion "It must be a family tradition. Tell me, is your husband's name Subaru as well?"

"Why would it be? His name is Kenichi." Naoko corrected.

Scratching the back of his head, Julius apologized "Ah, forgive me for assuming."

"Um, mister?" Subaru grabbed the man by his cloak as he went on to ask "Are you a knight?"

With his gaze returning to the boy, Julius smiled "Why yes I am. I am a member of the Royal Guard."

With his expression instantly lighting up, Subaru yelled "Waa! So cool!"

Feeling surprisingly content with the boy's reaction, Julius went on to say "Well, the title of knight is difficult uphold, but it does have a certain, for a lack of better term, coolness to it."

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Subaru vigorously agreed with the knight as he spoke "I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

As his lips once again curved into a smile, Julius knelt down as he spoke to the child "That's quite the aspiration to set for yourself. I fear that Subaru would be very displeased if he heard you say that."

"Huh? But I am Subaru." Subaru tilted his head to the side.

After a small chuckle, Julius clarified "My apologies, I was referring to another Subaru, a friend of mine."

Balling his hands into fists, Subaru asked "Do you… Do you think I can become a knight too?"

Quickly losing the smile on his face, Julius explained to the boy "I'm afraid your motivation might be a setback. Truly esteemed knights don't care about ideas such as coolness. If you wanted such praise, there are other fields you could enter into."

"But I wanna be a cool knight, just like you!" Subaru protested as he gazed at the knight with admiration.

Pressing his hand to his chin, Julius suggested "Then train everyday with a blade in your hands."

Wrapping her arms around her boy, Naoko quickly refused "No way, I'm not letting my Subaru practice with something so dangerous."

"Then it seems like the path to knighthood has been blocked off to you, I'm afraid." Julius added, and noticing the boy starting to sulk, he put a hand on his shoulders as he encouraged "While you may not be destined for knighthood, it's still possible for you to become a hero. After all, if a man with no power can become one, I'm sure someone with aspirations like yours can achieve it as well."

Unsure of himself, Subaru timidly asked "Do you really think so?"

Standing up straight, Julius looked down at the child and smiled "That's something you'll have to prove to me. So, become a cool hero, Subaru."

Feeling a rush of motivation, Subaru balled his hands into fists as he said "I-I will!"

Turning to find a warm smile on Naoko's face, Julius bowed to the lady "Well, Lord Roswaal said he wanted to discuss certain wedding preparations, so if you'll excuse me."

After Julius disappeared down the hallway, Subaru beamed "So cool! I wanna be just like him when I grow up!"

Thinking that her conversation with the man was a drag, Naoko sighed "I don't know about that. Knights are kind of boring if you ask me."

Later that same day, Beatrice happened to be walking by the front door when she heard a knock at it. Seeing that nobody else was around to answer it, Beatrice sighed as she reluctantly opened the door slightly.

Peering into the mansion, Petra looked at the unfamiliar little girl and asked "Hello, is Subaru here?"

" _This little girl is… surprisingly cute. She must be of high nobility, I suppose._ " Beatrice thought to herself as she went on to explain "No, I'm afraid Subaru is out on business, I suppose."

"Oh, Subaru's not home?" Petra replied, and becoming disheartened, she forced a smile "I see, I'm sorry to bother you."

Completely enamored by the girl's smile, Beatrice mentally pleaded " _Don't go, I suppose! It's been so long since I've met another girl with such manners and radiance!_ "

"Wait a moment, I suppose." Beatrice voiced her pleas as she went on to suggest "While Subaru is indeed out of town, his little brother stopped by if that will suffice for entertainment, I suppose."

With her interest piqued, Petra exclaimed "Subaru has a little brother?!"

"Yes, Subaru has a little brother named Subaru that's around your-" Suddenly remembering the lie she spoke from earlier, Beatrice felt the need to maintain it as she corrected "Erm, our age, I suppose."

Not noticing the correction, Petra asked "So, they're both named Subaru? Doesn't that get confusing?"

"Subaru's family is filled with lunatics, I suppose. Just call the Subaru you're about to meet Subaru junior." Beatrice explained, despite having plans on joining said family in the near future.

Trying to picture him in her head, Petra asked "So, what's Subaru junior like?"

Crossing her arms, Beatrice explained "He's a lot like the original Subaru. They're twins, so they share numerous similarities, I suppose."

"Calling one the original feels kind of mean to junior." Petra nervously smiled, and noticing a discrepancy, she asked "If they're twin brothers, why is junior around our age?"

"Geh." Beatrice uttered, and quickly thinking of an explanation, she nervously replied "W-Well, they're just so similar that they might as well be twins at birth, I suppose."

After reaching the boy's room, Beatrice knocked and said "Subaru, we're coming in, I suppose."

Before the boy could protest, the door swung open revealing two little girls, one which Subaru thought little of, and the other…

" _Cute_." Both Subaru and Petra thought as they gazed at each other.

"What's with those expressions, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as she narrowed her eyes, and noticing the device Subaru held in his hands, she observed "It seems we've caught you in the middle of one of your video games, I suppose."

Gazing at the unfamiliar object in question, Petra asked "Ah! Is that one of those metia that I've heard so much about?"

Still entranced by the cute girl, Subaru nodded "Huh? Oh, sure."

"Don't lie to her so casually, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed.

Walking over to the bedside and sitting down, Petra peered over the boy's shoulder and asked "What does that metia do?"

"N-Nothing much. I just play games on it." Subaru stuttered, and suddenly losing interest in playing, he offered "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure." Petra beamed, and once she was handed the device, she peered down and asked "What is all of this? It looks like a painting. W-Wow! It moves!"

Scratching the side of his head, Subaru timidly explained "Ah, this is a game where you play around in a small town. You can catch bugs and fish and stuff."

Titling her head, Petra wondered aloud "Hmm, and that's fun in this game? I think I would rather go to the nearby river and do those things."

Pumping his hands into fists, Subaru encouraged "You can also make friends with the villagers."

"Why don't I just talk to real people?" Petra asked in return.

" _Because real people are assholes._ " Subaru thought, not voicing his opinion as to not get in trouble for swearing, and as he started to sweat, he desperately added "Y-You can also dress up your character."

Even though Subaru was unintentionally appealing to her interests, Petra countered "Yeah, but I don't think she would look good in anything. This thing already looks so stupid that she's unsalvageable."

"'U-Unsalvageable'?! That's a big word!" Subaru exclaimed, and realizing it was a lost cause, he tapped the home menu screen and pointed at one of the icons "Wanna play M*rio then?"

Looking at the game in question, a disgusted Petra refused "Ew! Why would I want to play as a chubby little grown-up?"

Feeling something stab through his gaming soul, Subaru laid down on the bed as he uttered "I'm not feeling too good, so I think I need to lie down for a while."

Watching as Subaru hugged his knees, Beatrice sighed "It seems you've failed to bring this girl over to our cause. Here, you might enjoy this game, I suppose."

Immediately recognizing the opening movie by sound, Subaru stirred from his despair as he asked "Huh? You know about Smash, Beatrice?"

"Yes. In fact, it's my favorite game, I suppose." Beatrice answered casually.

"Whaaaaa?!"

Taking some pleasure in the boy's disbelief, Beatrice teased "I was even someone you could consider an equal; however, as you are now, I'm sure my skill far exceeds yours, I suppose."

With his gamer's passion ablaze, Subaru challenged "Them are fighting words! Let's play!"

Although wanting to completely eviscerate the prideful boy, Beatrice reminded "It's not our turn at the moment, I suppose."

Booting up the game and navigating to the character selection screen, Beatrice spoke "Petra was your name, correct? Here, select somebody, I suppose."

Going through all the icons, Petra beamed "There's so many of them!"

Still wanting to assist the girl, Subaru suggested "I heard from my dad that Did** Ko** is really good. Oh, there's also-"

Not wanting Subaru to mess up any more than he already has, Beatrice countered "Someone you might enjoy playing as is Pe***. Ah, you might also enjoy the likes of-"

Completely ignoring their suggestions, Petra came across a particular character as she beamed "Who is this one?! It's so cute!"

"That one is called Jiggl*****. She's a little… Well, it not like you care about capability." Beatrice corrected herself, and taking in Petra's ribbon into account, she selected a particular outfit "Maybe this will help enforce your decision, I suppose."

"She has a ribbon too?! That's so cute!" Petra smiled with delight, and watching as Beatrice pressed a few more buttons, she found her character was brought to life on screen.

Taking note of another presence, Petra asked "Huh? Why is there another person here? Is he a villager like from before? He's really scary."

"Ah, it seems your opponent is the Demon King, I suppose." Beatrice explained nonchalantly.

Feeling a chill go down her spin, Petra exclaimed "D-Demon King?! Why is someone like that here?! Ah! He's coming closer!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention that this is a fighting game." Beatrice said as she went on to explain "You're currently being tasked with defeating your opponent, I suppose."

"T-They're trying to kill each other?!" Petra yelped.

Secretly enjoying the girl's panicking, Beatrice comforted "No, they're just trying to send each other off the stage, I suppose. They don't die or anything… I think."

"Why do you sound uncertain?! What do I do?!" Petra begged who was on the verge of tears.

Recalling the advice Subaru gave her, Beatrice instructed "No need to panic. Like in the previous game, you can use the stick to move around, and press those two buttons to attack, I suppose."

"Got it!"

For the next several seconds, Petra nervously attempted to fight back but to no avail; however, when she unintentionally held the special's button by accident, she watched as her character spun in place as she giggled "Pfft!"

Once her character was sent rolling towards the enemy, Petra laughed "Hahaha! What's with this? This thing is so funny!"

The more she played and discovered moves that she thought were funny, the more Petra laughed as she continued to attack at random.

Noting Petra's delight, Beatrice commented "Ah, I almost forgot that games could be enjoyed like this as well, I suppose."

Watching as her character closed its eyes and became immobile, a dumbfounded Petra asked "Huh? Why did it suddenly fall asleep?!"

Already knowing the outcome, Beatrice evaluated the situation "Falling asleep so close to the blast zone spells out defeat for you, I suppose. You must have pressed down special by accident."

Returning to her panic, Petra exclaimed "What does that even mean-?!"

"Game!"

After staring blankly at the defeat screen for a few seconds, Petra's lips curved into an adorable smile as she said "That was really fun. You said its name was Jigglypuff, right?"

Content as they were, Subaru and Beatrice watched as Petra continued playing as the singing Pokemon. In that time frame, Petra failed to win a single time, even against the CPU at its lowest setting.

After Petra left for the day, Subaru shooed Beatrice out of the room and went back to his video games when eventually he heard a knock at the door "Subaru, may I come in?"

Recognizing the voice as Rem's, Subaru replied "Sure. Did you need something?"

Opening the door just a crack, Rem asked "I was just hoping we could talk for a minute. Do you mind?"

Hiding his face behind his 3DS, Subaru murmured "Just don't do anything weird."

As she closed the door behind her and walked inside, Rem smiled "I would never do anything to rouse your suspicion."

"You saying that makes me even more suspicious!" Subaru exclaimed as his distrust meter went up.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Rem patted her lap as she offered "Would you like to sit on my lap?"

"N-Not really." Subaru nervously replied.

Noticing the boy's cheeks becoming pink, Rem giggled "Come now, there's no need to be shy."

"A-Alright, but no weird stuff." Subaru grumbled as he put his device down and slowly moved over to Rem. The moment he sat on the maid's lap, her arms were wrapped around him which caused him to ask "U-Um, Rem?"

Feigning ignorance, Rem asked in return "Yes? What is it, Subaru?"

"Why are you hugging me?" Subaru asked as he stared blankly in front of himself.

With her smile widening, Rem replied "Because I want to."

Starting to fidget in her arms, Subaru asked "T-Then, why do you want to?"

Resting her chin on the boy's head, Rem's cheeks became warmer as she revealed "Because I love you."

His cheeks turning scarlet, Subaru stuttered "Y-Y-You what?!"

With her hold on the boy tightening, Rem repeated with even more affection than before "I love you very much, Subaru."

Forcing himself to accept the maid's feelings, Subaru uttered "O-Oh, I see. So, you l-love me."

With her smile unfaltering, Rem added "Beatrice loves you just as much."

With the maid's words snapping him out of his embarrassment, Subaru spat "No way. That little girl is so bossy and strict, and the way she keeps saying 'I suppose' is weird. There's no way she likes me."

After a small shake of her head, Rem insisted "No, I'm sure Lady Beatrice loves you more than anybody else."

"Even more than you?" Subaru questioned.

"Well, I guess you could consider me her equal in that regard." Rem faintly giggled, and with an idea coming to mind, she added "Here's a way you can test it out. If you walked up to Lady Beatrice and hugged her without warning, she wouldn't resist. In fact, I'm sure she would embrace you in return."

As his brow furrowed from the idea, Subaru asked "And something like that proves that she loves me?"

Acting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Rem spoke "Why of course. When it comes to Lady Beatrice, something as simple as returning a hug is an intimate display of affection for her. The only people I've seen her hold is you and Puck."

Eyeing the empty part of the bed, Rem added "I'm sure Lady Beatrice has been lonely without you. So, will you go talk to her after this?"

Finally getting comfortable in her arms, Subaru compromised "Uh huh, but let me stay here for a little bit longer."

"…You really are greedy, Subaru." Rem uttered, and putting her feelings aside, she went on to ask "Subaru, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Completely addicted to all the new games at his disposal, Subaru replied "Won't it still be six years in the future? I have a lot of days to catch up, so I haven't checked the calendar."

"You really are silly, Subaru." Rem giggled as she went on to inform "Tomorrow is your birthday."

Caught off guard by the news, Subaru clutched his head and yelled "Uwah! My birthday is tomorrow?! I haven't even written down a list of games for dad to buy me!"

"Would you like anything from me?" Rem offered as she added with confidence "If it's for you, I'll do my best."

Completely subdued by her warmth, Subaru nervously asked "T-Then, will you give me a hug tomorrow?"

With Subaru's request putting butterflies in her chest, Rem beamed "Yes, I will give you hugs everyday if you asked me to. Is there anything else you want?"

"…Fireworks." Subaru uttered timidly, and summoning more courage, he clarified "Watch the fireworks with me. Every year, me and my parents always light fireworks for my birthday to celebrate."

As her smile faltered a bit, Rem replied "I'm afraid I still don't understand what fireworks are."

Thinking that such a thing was impossible, Subaru exclaimed "How do you not know what fireworks are?!"

After a nervous giggle, Rem apologized "Forgive me, I am quite ignorant. Will you please explain it to me?"

With an air of confidence about him, Subaru forced a sigh as he smiled "I guess I don't have a choice."

" _He's a lot like Lady Beatrice when he's like this. So cute."_

Pointing up at the ceiling, Subaru explained to the maid "Fireworks, well, you know, go **BANG** and **BOOM**. They're really pretty and colorful too!"

"Yes, they sound quite amazing." Rem went along with his nonsense as usual.

Turning around to face the maid, Subaru said "So, promise me that we'll watch fireworks together, okay?"

"Of course. Leave it to your Rem." Rem quickly agreed with a smile.

Once again feeling the concrete bond between himself and this girl, Subaru turned away and stuttered "H-Hey, big sis."

Losing the smile on her face, Rem blinked twice before asking "'Big sis'? Are you referring to me?"

"D-Don't like it?" Subaru nervously asked.

As a small smile rose to her lips, Rem started patting the boy's head as she answered "It's not as if I don't like it, but I'm sorry. I can't accept such a title from you. You see… even now, I still haven't given up; however, if you're looking for a sister, you should try asking my big sister."

Remembering the chills that ran down his spine due to her presence, Subaru spat "No way. Your big sister is even meaner than Beatrice, so there's no way I could. I bet she would get mad too."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rem disagreed as she went on to imagine "Deep down, I know that my big sister would be delighted to have you call her that."

"Does your big sis love me too?" Subaru curiously asked.

Starting to imagine that situation as well, Rem nervously giggled "I'm sure if you asked her that, she would say she despises you."

Lowering his head, Subaru uttered "So, that's how she really feels about me?"

"Of course not." Rem smiled as she explained to Subaru "While she's usually prided on her honesty, there are times when she can be brutally dishonest too."

Feeling the maid start to lean into him, Subaru said "Rem?"

Quickly succumbing to weariness, Rem requested "Ah, forgive me. I'm just feeling a little sleepy. Do you mind if I rest here for a little bit?"

Grabbing the maid by her arms, Subaru replied "Sure, I don't mind. It's not like you're too heavy."

"It's bad manners to use the word 'heavy' when referring to a girl." Rem weakly complained as she once again requested "Subaru, I have a small request. Will you… Will you bid me goodnight?"

Surprised by her simple request, Subaru asked "Hmm? That's all you want me to say?"

"Yes, that is all. Asking for any more than that would be greedy." Rem clarified as sleep threatened to take over.

Still thinking that such a request was too easy, Subaru agreed to do it "Alright then. Goodnight, Rem, and sweet dreams."

Moments before she drifted off into sleep, Rem heard the boy say "And I… I really like ya too."

As tears welled up within her closed eyes, Rem wondered before drifting off to sleep " _What did I do to deserve such happiness?_ "

With the maid falling asleep on top of him, Subaru panicked "Now what do I do?! I'm her pillow, so do I have to stay here until she wakes up in the morning?!"

"Barusu."

Looking at the doorway to find the pink-haired maid's sudden appearance, Subaru panicked "R-Ram, it's not what it looks like! I-"

Giving the boy a small bow, Ram interrupted "You have my thanks for indulging my sister. She looks truly at peace right now."

"O-Oh, right. No problem." Subaru sighed from relief knowing that his life had been spared.

With her brow furrowing from frustration, Ram sighed "It seems like Rem has been pushing herself again. It's quite vexing to watch as my little sister works herself to the point of exhaustion. While I am grateful towards your mother, she isn't able to complete as many chores as you could."

As she picked up her sister, Ram stared at the child and insisted "Barusu, return to your duties as soon as possible."

Faltering under her intense gaze, Subaru nodded "O-Okay, I will."

Watching as Ram walked away with her little sister slung over her arms, Subaru spoke "Hey, sis?"

Turning around to meet the boy's eyes, Ram asked "Yes, what is it?"

Already satisfied, Subaru shook his head as he smiled "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you would respond."

"Is that so?" Ram spoke with an expression seemingly devoid of emotion, and with that, she left the room.

Several minutes after Ram departed from his room, Subaru considered going back to his games; however, Rem's words were still in his mind. Getting to his feet, Subaru approached the door leading out of his room, and as he opened it-

"Owwie, I suppose!" Beatrice cried out after the door had hit her in the face, sending her to the floor.

Watching as the little girl writhed on the floor, Subaru uttered "Beatrice? What the heck are you doing?"

Clutching her head in pain, Beatrice snapped at the boy "More so, what the heck are you doing, I wonder?! Help me up already!"

After helping the little girl up, Subaru accused "What were you doing outside my room? Don't tell me you were eavesdropping on me?"

With her hands to her hips, Beatrice clarified "Of course I wasn't. I was just about to open the door when it came hurdling at me, I suppose."

Although he was still suspicious of the little girl, Subaru abandoned his doubts for the time being as he said "Hey, Beatrice. I was actually about to look for you."

"Then this must be quite convenient for you then." Beatrice pouted, and with her face somewhat softening, she asked "Well, out with it. What do you need of me, I wonder?"

As a blush rose to his cheeks, Subaru demanded "J-Just shut up and stand still for a second."

Heat rushing to her cheeks, Beatrice once again went off on the boy "It's awfully rude to tell someone to 'shut up', I-"

"Ah." Beatrice stopped mere moments before exploding when Subaru took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

While used to such warmth, Beatrice was still puzzled as she asked "What brought this on, I wonder?"

"After she said that, I just really wanted to hug you." Subaru answered vaguely as he timidly attempted to get comfortable in this embrace.

Closing her eyes, Beatrice let out a sigh as she complained "That explanation leaves a lot to be desired; however…"

"For now, this will do, I suppose." Beatrice finished with warmth in her voice as she wrapped her arms around Subaru, bringing the boy close.

As an alien yet nostalgic feeling overwhelmed him, Subaru uttered "What… is this?"

Of course, Subaru has been hugged before; however, he could tell that this embrace was different. The way Beatrice held him made him feel like he was the most important person in her life. The little girl's embrace was gentle yet secure, soft yet reassuring, and soothing yet overpowering.

Never before feeling such warmth, Subaru became desperate in returning it back to her as he held her tighter and nestled his face in the crane of her neck.

With his emotions running wild as his heart danced, tears welled up within Subaru's eyes as he apologized "I-I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I didn't mean any of it."

"There, there, I suppose." Beatrice soothed the boy as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Although he didn't remember her, Subaru could tell without a shadow of a doubt that the place he truly belonged was in this girl's arms.

Retracting her head to take a look at the boy, Beatrice started brushing his tears away as she softly complained "Goodness, your face is a mess, I suppose."

Completely subdued by the little girl, Subaru choked out "Y-You're really nice, Beatrice."

With the boy's confession making her smile, Beatrice recalled "You might be the first person to say such a thing. I'm often scolded for being unpleasant, I suppose."

"They're totally wrong! You're not unpleasant at all!" Subaru fiercely protested.

Unable to stop her lips from curving into an even wider smile, Beatrice replied "I wonder about that; although, when it comes to you, I just can't stop myself from showering you in affection, I suppose."

For what seemed like several minutes go by after that, Subaru broke the silence "Um, Beatrice? You can let go of me now."

Once again landing her face on Subaru's shoulder, Beatrice beamed "Nope. No can do, I suppose. You see, if I let go now, my batteries wouldn't recharge, and I'll self-destruct as a result, I suppose."

Falling for the girl's lie, Subaru exclaimed "S-Self-destruct?! Are you a robot or something?"

Losing the smile on her face, Beatrice pouted "Just because I'm artificial doesn't mean I'm a robot, I suppose. I'm simply someone with the threat of dying of loneliness always in the back of my mind. It's quite scary."

His eyes widening in disbelief, Subaru asked "You're afraid?"

With her hold on the boy tightening, Beatrice spoke almost pleadingly "Yes, I'm very afraid. Will you help me, I wonder?"

Still fearful of her self-destructing, Subaru exclaimed "Of course I will! If you blow up, you'll probably take me with you!"

Hiding her smile on his shoulder, Beatrice teased "I'll take you wherever I go regardless of the destination, I suppose."

Serious about helping the girl, Subaru asked "So, what do I have to do?"

Snuggling her face in the crane of his neck, Beatrice instructed "It's very simple. In fact, all that I require of you are two things, I suppose. First, you must hold me tight."

Once again wrapping his arms around the girl, Subaru asked "Okay, now what's the second thing?"

As her lips curved into an adorable smile, Beatrice answered "Now you must never let go, I suppose."

With bad thoughts creeping into his mind, Subaru asked "If I don't let go, how am I supposed to use the restroom?"

Her smiling faltering, Beatrice sighed "Can you please not mention such vulgar things when you're just inches away from my face, I wonder?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Subaru asked "Huh? What's the big deal? Everyone does it."

"Well I don't, I suppose." Beatrice replied with a pout.

More dark thoughts appearing in his head, Subaru stuttered "D-Does that mean it's been building up all of this time?!"

As the embers of her smile fully diminished, Beatrice's face turned crimson as she exclaimed back "Don't look at me as if you've just unraveled a horrifying truth! The only thing building up within me are my intimate feelings for you! Feelings that are currently dwindling, I suppose!"

"Have you never been potty trained?" Subaru asked as more terrifying questions kept piling up.

"Subaru…" Beatrice uttered, finally reaching the end of her patience.

"That's enough of that for now, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she lightly poked the boy's forehead.

Rubbing his forehead, Subaru questioned "For now?"

Feeling no end of shame, Beatrice exclaimed back "F-Forever, I suppose! I never want to discuss the topic of bathrooms ever again! Why is your family so fixated on bathrooms in the first place, I wonder?!"

With his last question secretly laced with tease, Subaru chuckled "Hehe, you really are cute."

"What's with that condescending tone, I wonder?! Are you trying to make a fool out of me, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed back.

Nodding his head a few times, Subaru beamed "No, I mean it. You're really cute. Adorable even. I just haven't been able to notice it until now."

As conflicting emotions started to bubble within her, Beatrice complained in a murmur "You're just a child, I suppose."

"So are you." Subaru shot back, and with the topic of his age coming back up, he reluctantly asked "Beatrice… What if I have to grow up again? Like, if I never woke up as an adult and I had to grow up the usual way, would you hate that?"

"Well, it would ruin some of my plans, I suppose." Beatrice remarked, and digging her chin into the boy's shoulder in thought, she realized "Actually, no, it would just put them off for a little while. After all, I can just wait for you to grow up naturally, I suppose."

Remembering how far behind he was, Subaru questioned "You can wait? But it would take like six years for me to catch up to who I was. Can you really wait that long?"

As her hold on the boy remained as strong as it ever was, Beatrice reminded "Subaru, I've already waited for what seemed like eternity for someone like you to show up. Something like waiting six years is inconsequential in comparison, and it's not as if I would have to go without you during that time period, I suppose."

Still feeling the same butterflies in her heart as the time where Subaru saved her on her birthday, Beatrice finished "Until then, you would still be within arm's reach, so I wouldn't mind all that much watching as you grew up into the man I fell in love with, I suppose."

With the topic of love returning yet again, Subaru hesitantly asked "Do you still love me now?"

"Of course I do." Beatrice replied instantly as she went on to remind "When I said I will always love you, I meant it, I suppose."

"Really?"

"Really really, I suppose."

Finally believing in the girl's words, Subaru's heart danced in his chest as he beamed "Beatrice, you're the person I wanna be with forever."

Caught off guard by the boy's words, Beatrice uttered "Subaru, I…"

"…Go to sleep for now, I suppose." Beatrice spoke as she drained the boy of his mana. Subaru fell asleep within a second.

Feeling Subaru going heavy in her arms, Beatrice felt something constrict around her heart as she uttered "You shouldn't talk to a spirit about forever, I suppose."

The next morning, Beatrice woke up to find that her husband had returned, or more specifically, that his age fluctuated to the point where he was an adult again.

"Thank goodness. Now our wedding won't be compromised, I suppose." Beatrice sighed from relief; however, she still had her regrets "I've said this before, but you really were cute as a child, I suppose."

Shaking her head in an attempt to dispel her of her remorse, Beatrice convinced herself "It's useless to dwell on the matter. The adult Subaru has his own appealing traits, so this isn't necessarily a downgrade, I suppose."

Bringing her hand to the boy's cheek, Beatrice voiced her one regret "I wish I could have read to you while you sat on my lap just once, I suppose. Even still…"

As her lips finally curved into a smile, Beatrice spoke "Happy birthday, Subaru. Let's make this your best birthday yet, just like you've done for me, I suppose."

When Subaru woke up, he didn't remember the time he spent as a kid in the mansion, and as a result, forgot about all the conversations he's had with the residents in the last two days.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy Birthday, best boy Subaru! Today also marks the one-year anniversary of this fanfiction's supposed ending. And with that, I would like to take a moment of your time to discuss how I'll be ending this fanfiction in the coming-**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Well, that about does it for now. Dang this was a short author's notes, mostly due to the fact it's been just a little over a day since I last updated. In fact, I probably wouldn't have even written this if I didn't have an afternote scene. Oh, I'll return to the events of chapter 34 with the next chapter. See ya.**

* * *

Hearing the sound of a door opening, Kenichi looked over to his bathroom to see his wife and Beatrice return as he greeted "Welcome home you two. If you guys are back, I take it my son's gone back to normal?"

Closing the door behind her, Beatrice nodded "Yes, he's gone back to being a grown man, I suppose."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kenichi huffed "Hmpf, I wouldn't say he was ever a grown man to begin with. To me, he's still a kid with some extra height added to him."

Adding to her husband's argument, Naoko spoke "I agree. My son will always be my baby boy."

"That's just your parental pampering at work that's preventing you two from accepting reality, I suppose." Beatrice sighed, and turning her gaze towards the man, she added "Kenichi, I would like to discuss something with you in private, I suppose."

With his wife still in the room, Kenichi stuttered "U-Um, well…"

"I'll be in the living room watching TV." Naoko said as she departed the room.

Watching helplessly as Naoko left, Kenichi asked "Did you really have to hurt my wife's feelings like that?"

"Oh, please. We both know she's not the type to be offended so easily, I suppose." Beatrice spat back as she went on to point out "In fact, her unbending honesty leads her to be the rude one more often than not."

Disregarding Beatrice's valid points, Kenichi insisted "You should still trust my wife a little bit more. There's no need to hide something from her and tell me instead. I'll probably just tell her what you said anyways."

"It's not as if I don't trust her." Beatrice corrected as she went on to sigh "Even for me, breaking the news to both of you at once is a little intimidating, I suppose."

Worried about its type, Kenichi cautiously asked "Is it good or bad news?"

"It's wonderful, I suppose!" Beatrice blurted out, and with a blush forming on her face, she nervously corrected "I-I mean, it's good news, I suppose."

With a hand covering his mouth, Kenichi pointed at the little girl and guessed "Don't tell me. You've come here to gloat about recently having your first kiss with my son! I knew it!"

Stomping on the floor, Beatrice pointed at the man in return and exclaimed "I can do without your baseless assumptions, I suppose! For your information, that's a hurdle that we've crossed long ago!"

Not expecting such news, Kenichi uttered "O-Oh. I didn't know that you two shared that kind of a relationship."

Realizing she might have tripped over a social landmine, Beatrice nervously asked "Does… it bother you, I wonder?"

Bringing his hand to his chin, Kenichi asked "You said something about being a fairy earlier, right?"

Starting to feel unpleasant, Beatrice clarified "Great Spirit. I know fairies are viewed in a positive light over here, but for me, being labelled a fairy is an insult, I suppose."

Sheepishly scratching the side of his head, Kenichi apologized "Whoops, my bad. I think we talked about your age once before, but you are old enough to date my son, right?"

Putting her age into perspective, Beatrice clarified "Of course. I've lived for so long that I could be your ancestor. In fact, if I accomplished more in my time, I'm sure my name would be associated with legends and myths, I suppose."

"That's kind of scary." Kenichi uttered without thinking, and trying to prevent her from following up on that, he quickly added with a smile "Then it doesn't bother me at all. If you two are happy, then it's fine by me."

After letting out a sigh of relief, Beatrice recalled "It seems Subaru inherited his easygoing attitude from you, I suppose. Not that I mind such an easily exploitable mindset."

Going back to the topic at hand, Kenichi urged "Well? You said you had some good news for me? Did Subaru finally earn a skillcape or whatever they have over there? Let me guess, it's in firemaking or something stupid like that."

"Ahem." Beatrice cleared her throat, and trying to mentally prepare herself as best she could, she nervously spoke "I-I heard that when it comes to marriage, it's traditional for the husband-to-be to ask his soon-to-be father-in-law for his daughter's hand in marriage. I'm afraid I'm lacking in the parental department, so I thought to reverse the roles a bit, I suppose."

With every word the spirit spoke going straight over him, Kenichi tilted his head to the side and asked "So, what's this about good news?"

"Get a clue you dunce, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed, and balling her hands into fists, a crimson blush rose to her cheeks as she closed her eyes and exclaimed "I-I've asked for Subaru's hand in marriage! So, Kenichi Natsuki, please be my father-in-law, I suppose!"

With his eyes widening, Kenichi took a step back as he uttered "Wha-?"

Clearing his throat, Kenichi barely managed to speak "What..? No way."

"NO WAY!" Kenichi screamed to the heavens as his mouth curved into an uncontrollable smile.

Squatting down as low as he could go to build up energy, Kenichi bounced up into the air and yelled " **HELL YEAH!** "

In response to her husband's shouts, Naoko entered the room and reminded "Kenichi, if you're so loud, we're going to get kicked out of the neighborhood and we'll have to move again."

Acting like a child on Christmas Day, Kenichi jogged in place as he continued to yell "Noako. Naoko! Guess what! Guess what Beatrice just told me!"

As she gazed at Beatrice's blushing face, Naoko brought her hand to her chin as she thoughtfully pondered "Did her panties rip?"

Egging his wife onward, Kenichi replied "No, but you're close!"

"How is that close in any regard, I wonder?!" Beatrice exclaimed as she grabbed the hem of her dress in embarrassment.

Unable to contain it any longer, Kenichi shouted "Naoko, Subaru and Beatrice are getting married!"

As her eyes widen from shock as well, Naoko barely managed to ask "To who?"

"To each other!" Kenichi yelled back.

"No way." Naoko uttered, and turning her gaze to Beatrice, warmth bubbled up within her chest as she beamed "That's wonderful."

Watching as tears ran down the woman's face, Beatrice uttered her name "Naoko…"

Satisfied by his wife's reaction, Kenichi turned towards Beatrice once again and dashed towards the spirit "Beatrice!"

Watching in horror as the man charged at her, Beatrice took a step back and screamed "Kyaa!"

Once Beatrice was within arm's reach, Kenichi lifted the spirit into the air and spun around on the spot while laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Only Subaru is allowed to pick me up and spin me about so merrily, I suppose!" Beatrice desperately resisted but to no avail.

Once she was set back down on the ground, Beatrice tidied up her dress as she reluctantly compromised "Normally, I would have blasted you by now, just as I've done to Subaru countless times before; however, I guess I have no choice but to forgive you. Even though it pains me to say this, we'll be family soon enough, f-father-in-law, I suppose."

As Kenichi stood stunned by her words, Naoko took a step towards the little girl as she said "Beatrice."

Suspicious of the woman's intentions, Beatrice cautiously asked "Don't tell me you want to spin me around too, I won-"

Bending down and pulling Beatrice into a tight embrace, Naoko smiled "Congratulations. We're going to be mother and daughter-in-laws."

While her heart did flutter at Naoko calling her as such, Beatrice requested "We'll be family regardless, so is it alright if I still call you Naoko, I wonder?"

Ending her embrace with the girl, Naoko nodded "Yes, that's fine."

With one last component left to deal with, Beatrice wondered "Should I tell Subaru of the news, I wonder?"

As an idea instantly formed in his mind, Kenichi beamed "No way! Let's make it a surprise!"

Interested in the man's proposal, Beatrice asked "A surprise, you say? I assume you have something in mind, I wonder?"

Opening his arms wide in front of him, Kenichi suggested "We'll make a surprise appearance at the wedding! That'll teach that bastard for not telling us about all of this!"

After a sigh of resignation, Beatrice smiled at the thought "I fear that the spotlight will be stolen from us; however, I wouldn't mind if you were the ones to crash our wedding, I suppose."

Patting the little girl vigorously on the back, Kenichi gave her a thumbs-up as he beamed "Now you're thinking like a Natsuki! You're training slash assimilation has been completed!"

Hiding her bright smile with her hand, Beatrice giggled "Look at us now. I broke the news to you just moments ago and now we're already scheming against your son like this. The mistreatment in this family is so absurd that I almost feel sorry for him, I suppose."

At Beatrice's words, the three of them burst into blissful laughter once again. As Beatrice looked at their beaming faces, she closed her eyes and asked " _Is something like this alright with you, I wonder?_ _Is it truly okay for me to indulge in such warmth?_ "

" _No, such unanswerable questions will grant me no peace of mind, I suppose._ "

Opening her eyes again to bask in the warmth of her family, Beatrice realized " _It's my right as a Natsuki to enjoy such foolish and nonsensical happiness, I suppose._ "


	37. Their Breaking Point

**A/N Have fun reading the newest longest chapter at 14K+ words! Forgive me! I couldn't find a good place to split it!**

 _Their Breaking Point_

"You did something with my memories, didn't you?"

"Subaru, I…" Beatrice quickly grew hesitant, and in a desperate attempt to stall for time, she requested "…Is it alright if I change clothes, I wonder?"

Although surprised by her sudden request, Subaru consented "Go ahead."

Rummaging through her belongings, Beatrice pulled out her usual attire and started to take off her swimwear on the spot. Ever since the incident with Rem, Beatrice removed even more boundaries between herself and her husband, even going so far as to change in front of him; however, it's not like it was embarrassing for her.

Even though Beatrice would have nothing to lose if Subaru snuck in a glance, she also knew that he wouldn't, so it was the same as changing in private.

While methodically putting on her dress, Beatrice attempted to brainstorm any solutions to her dire situation at hand; however, her panicking interfered with her thinking.

Once Beatrice finished getting dressed, she realized she failed to think of a single reply that would diffuse the situation as she reluctantly returned to her husband.

Sitting on the opposite bed, Beatrice focused her gaze on the floor as she nervously replied "I apologize for the wait. It's just that having such a serious discussion while wearing a bikini is too much for me, I suppose. Ah, that's not to say that I think you should get changed. You're completely fine as you are."

"Beatrice-"

Forcing a smile, Beatrice vigorously nodded her head as she went on "Yes, yes, I know. I confess that I'm stalling. It's seems that you've, as the saying goes, caught me with my pants down. Or would it be more precise to say that you caught me with my pants off considering I was previously wearing a bikini, I wonder?"

"Beatrice."

Snapping out of her verbal nonsense, Beatrice lost the smile on her face as she uttered "…I'm sorry, I suppose."

Abandoning his commanding tone from before, Subaru asked gently "Beako, just tell it to me straight. Did you do anything with my memories?"

"…Yes." Beatrice reluctantly answered as she added "Yes I did, in fact."

With her gaze still glued to the floor, Beatrice weakly asked "Am I allowed to ask how you managed to figure it out, I wonder?"

Although fazed by his wife's response, Subaru answered regardless "I didn't have anything concrete, but that day when I woke up and Rem, the imaginary Rem, first greeted me, I felt like something was odd. My head was foggy and it's like I knew that something was missing. It felt like I didn't even belong in my own skin."

"After I remembered that Rem passed away, I also remembered what I did that day. I tried to-" Subaru barely managed to stop himself as he jumped ahead "After you and dad stopped me, you put me to sleep, and when I woke up, my memories of Rem's death were gone. It's just a conjecture of mine, but you or somebody else did something to my memories while I was asleep, right?"

Already cornered by her husband, Beatrice clarified "You can get rid of the possibility of it being someone else. I'm the one who erased your memories, I suppose."

After hearing Beatrice's guilty plea, Subaru went on to explain "Do you ever have those dreams where you know you're dreaming? Well, I honestly thought I was dreaming when I woke up today because, just like when my memories were taken the first time, I felt that something was wrong. Terribly wrong."

Remembering how desperate the boy was for sleep, Beatrice questioned "Is that why you were so adamant about going back to bed, I wonder?"

Still unable to look at Beatrice in the eyes, Subaru kept his gazed fixed to the floor as he recalled "I was just hoping that if I went back to bed and woke up again, I would wake up feeling like normal. I ended up getting up because I thought I would fine if you were there, and it for awhile it was, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing."

With the conversation returning to the present, Beatrice reasoned "Thus, leading you to question me about it directly, I suppose. It seems that erasing your memories without your notice is impossible from now on."

Still gazing down at his fidgeting hands, Subaru finally asked "Why did you do it?"

"To spare you, I suppose." Beatrice answered in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

"Did something happen?" Subaru questioned, and remembering the reasoning for his memories being taken the first time, he bolted up from the bed and started to panic "Is everyone okay?!"

Finally tilting her head up to face her husband's gaze, Beatrice urged "Settle down, Subaru. Everyone is okay, I suppose."

Suddenly getting a headache, Subaru questioned "Then, why did you..?"

"To spare you, I suppose." Beatrice repeated.

Running out of patience, Subaru yelled "To spare me from what?! For you to do something like that, something had to have happened!"

Startled by her husband's outburst, Beatrice tried to appease him "S-Subaru, please calm down. Take deep breaths while I explain, I suppose."

As her lips started to tremble, Beatrice spoke "There was… an undesirable situation, the result of which-"

"Why are you being so vague?" Subaru interrupted.

Noticing the clear unrest in the boy's eyes, Beatrice grew timid as she asked "A-Are you angry with me, I wonder?"

Although reluctant to admit it even now, Subaru answered honestly "I am."

Subaru's confirmation was a heavy blow to Beatrice. Almost on a daily basis, the two of them would argue and get fed up with each other; however, Subaru has never developed genuine anger towards her before.

Biting down on her lips, Beatrice cleared her throat as she pleaded "Subaru, listen to me. The situation I've been speaking of has been resolved already. Everything has already been taken care of, so the only thing that's left is for you to accept things as they are and-

"Give me back my memories." Subaru firmly demanded.

Faltering under Subaru's intense gaze, Beatrice pleaded "Could I ask that you wait until twenty-four hours have passed, I wonder?"

Unwilling to compromise on the matter, Subaru flatly spoke "No, I'll take them back right now."

Unable to refuse her husband, Beatrice reluctantly drew closer and uttered "…Close your eyes, I suppose."

Several minutes later, when Subaru opened his eyes back up, the first thing he noticed was that Beatrice had taken several steps away from him.

He had remembered everything.

With his hands balling up into fists, Subaru uttered through his quivering lips "Beatrice."

Looking at the floor somberly, Beatrice forced herself to reply "Yes, Subaru?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Subaru erupted into anger as he went on to shout "I was the only person that knew anything about what's to come, so why the hell would you erase my memories like that?! Do you realize how many lives you're putting at risk by inhibiting me like this?!"

Flinching under her husband's shouts, Beatrice stuttered "I-I put the knowledge you've accumulated to good use. There's no need for you to worry about that, I suppose."

"So, you can read my memories too?!" Subaru yelled, and remembering his conversation with Beatrice that took place in the last loop, he continued to shout "Do you think you can do a better job at this than I can?! Do you know how many different times I've had to do this kind of shit?! I don't need you to get in my way too!"

"Subaru!" Beatrice yelled in return, and still attempting to quell his anger, she desperately spoke "Listen to me, Subaru. As I've previously said, I took care of the situation, I-"

"You what?" Subaru questioned, and abandoning his shouts, he went on to ask in bewilderment "While I was asleep for those short few hours, you say that you took care of it?"

After receiving a nod from his wife, Subaru put a hand to his chin as he contemplated aloud "No, that's impossible. They don't even attack until night starts to roll in. It's also my first time going back in this cycle, so there's not enough information to counter them."

With his gaze returning to his wife, Subaru asked "You're not lying to me, are you?"

On the verge of begging for his trust, Beatrice reminded "Hiding things is one thing, but you realize I would never lie to you, correct?"

"Then how-!"

"Roswaal is on his way to pay them off, I suppose." Beatrice interrupted, hoping to catch the boy off guard.

Unable to process his wife's words, Subaru blankly uttered "Huh?"

"Roswaal is going to pay off the assassins who are out to kill us, I suppose." Beatrice repeated.

Starting to piece things together in his mind, Subaru asked "Pay them off? Like a bribe to not kill us?"

Tilting her head to the side, Beatrice remarked "Does bribing an assassin sound that strange? They were being bribed to eliminate us in the first place, I suppose."

Still skeptical of the whole idea, Subaru questioned "Wouldn't something like a bribe hurt their reputation as an assassin? Would they even consider it?"

In another attempt to put her husband at ease, Beatrice reasoned "If it were just Elsa, I doubt it; however, she's working for an organization, and like every organization, their end goal is coin, I suppose."

Feeling as if something wasn't right, Subaru asked "Even so, do you really think they'll accept Roswaal's offer? This feels like a long shot."

"I do." Beatrice stated firmly as she went on to explain "I imagine under normal circumstances, this organization would never consider the option of not going through with an assassination; however, I'm sure they realize that the task of eliminating us requires secrecy and infiltration, both things they now lack. Basically, going up against two Great Spirits and the nation's best mage who are now aware of their upcoming attempt has become a fool's errand for them, I suppose."

Recalling Ram's words from the last loop, Subaru exclaimed "No, that won't work at all! Don't you see, Roswaal's going to get killed!"

"I hate to say this, but you shouldn't underestimate that man's capabilities, I suppose." Beatrice spoke with little emotion in her voice.

Scratching his head in frustration, Subaru shouted "You don't get it! Didn't you see my memories?! Don't you remember what Ram said to me?!"

Recalling the boy's memories, Beatrice explained with little worry "Yes, he perished in that loop; however, I wouldn't use that as a basis for who would win in an honest fight between him and Elsa, I suppose. That man is quick to give up, so I imagine he didn't even resist against her given certain circumstances."

Summarizing most of her plan, Beatrice spoke "Upon our discovery of their future assassination attempt, this organization will be reluctant to follow through, I suppose. The gold Roswaal will present to them will more than compensate what they were to make had they succeeded."

Noticing Subaru's vexed expression, Beatrice questioned "Do you find any faults in my plan, I wonder?"

Biting into his lip, Subaru answered as calmly as he could "First of all, you're assuming that their priority is gold over their reputation as a successful organization. And secondly, you're still hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Having come this far already, Beatrice didn't even flinch as she revealed "It's as you say. What I am hiding is the reason why I know this plan will be successful, I suppose."

His voice dripping with venom, Subaru once again felt belittled as he went on to say "I'm getting the impression that you're not going to tell me what it is."

Turning her gaze away from her husband, Beatrice firmly spoke "It's for your own good that you don't know, I suppose."

"'For my own good'?" Subaru repeated, and as anger overtook him once more, he yelled "Was going through my memories and erasing them for my own good as well?!"

Already used to the boy's shouts, Beatrice answered matter-of-factly "Yes, it was. Everything I do is for your benefit, I suppose."

Suddenly feeling distant from his wife, Subaru questioned "Then why are you shutting me out and putting so much stock into your own ideas?!"

"Because I know this plan will succeed, I suppose." Beatrice repeated.

Once again reaching the limits of his patience, Subaru roared "Then why are we even in this hotel to begin with?! You sound pretty confident for someone who-!"

He barely managed to stop himself from speaking something unforgivable. Upon realizing what was about to escape his lips, the anger welling up inside the boy started to diminish as he grew silent.

Clearing her throat, Beatrice's eyes narrowed on the boy as she asked "'Somebody who' what, I wonder?"

Watching as her husband went silent, Beatrice continued to question as if seeking a challenge "Subaru, what were you about to say, I wonder?"

Realizing he stepped on a landmine, Subaru corrected "What I'm saying is that we both have already failed. We don't have the right to think in certainties."

"Subaru." Beatrice called out in a piercing tone.

Although faltering ever so slightly, Subaru remained fixed on the spot as he asked "What?"

As a fire danced around in her eyes, Beatrice coldly explained "The only role left to you in this whole affair is to pretend like it never happened in the first place. That's the reason I took your memories, I suppose."

Still gazing into her husband's eyes, Beatrice added almost threateningly "So, I would really appreciate it if we could bring this conversation to a close here, I suppose."

With his hands balling up into fists, Subaru bit his lips and uttered "I can't accept this."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Beatrice suggested "Would it be preferable if I searched about for Elsa and slayed her myself, I wonder?"

As the sight of his dead wife came back to haunt him, Subaru exclaimed "Hell no! I don't want you going anywhere near her!"

Although knowing Subaru was intent on keeping her safe, Beatrice sighed "Strange. Even after hearing your fervent refusal, I can't bring myself to feel happy. Are you perhaps doubting my ability, I wonder?"

The horrors still in his mind, Subaru reminded "You saw what happened, didn't you? Of course I wouldn't want you going anywhere near her."

In an attempt to trap her husband, Beatrice reasoned "If you truly believe such a thing, then fighting should be out of the question. Therefore, isn't my approach logically sound, I wonder?"

"If it were just my own life, sure, but we're talking about everyone in the mansion!" Subaru retorted, and realizing his parents were with the rest, the boy vigorously scratched his head and yelled "Hell, now my parents are even involved!"

Not taking his words seriously, Beatrice reminded "The only thing they're involved with is a little girl's birthday. Are you under the impression that Elsa might somehow make an appearance here, I wonder?"

As an alien emotion started to well-up within her, Beatrice pressed her fingers to her temple as she sighed "I've said this countless times over already, but it won't get through your thick skull. I said that I've already taken care of everything, or are you too slow-witted to understand even that much, I wonder?"

Not bothering to question the boundaries about what he was allowed to say, Subaru exclaimed back "How can I even believe that it's over just like that?! Beatrice, you died! I died! We all died! So how-!"

"JUST SHUT UP, I SUPPOSE!" Beatrice shouted to the heavens, and feeling something within her start to snap, the spirit went on to scream "I've reached the limits of my patience with these trivial questions of yours! I just resolved a situation that threatened all our lives! Shouldn't you be praising me, I wonder?! Shouldn't you, no, shouldn't all of you be grateful towards me, I wonder?!"

"Beatrice-!"

"ISN'T EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OKAY BECAUSE OF ME, I WONDER?!" Beatrice roared back, and with her face overflowing with desperation, she spoke as fast as her lips could keep up "No one is going to get hurt. No one is going to get killed. I made that possible. Don't you see? I did what you have done until now. I've corrected the course of our future to make things better. Shouldn't you of all people be able to appreciate that fact, I wonder?"

Still not satisfied, Subaru shouted back "How can I appreciate any of this?! You took my memories and forced Roswaal to resolve this alone!"

Reminded of the fact that Subaru's anger was partially justified, Beatrice abandoned her shouts "I can accept your complaints about your memories being taken; however, I won't have you feeling sorry for Roswaal. With his human nobility in mind, as much as that's worth, he has an obligation to keep his estate and staff safe, I suppose."

While he had faith that Roswaal was strong, Subaru continued to protest "That doesn't justify sending him into the bear's cage alone! Even if he's the strongest magic-user, that doesn't mean he has to bear all of that by himself. We have people like you, Emilia, and Ram here. Shouldn't we be backing him up just in case?"

"'Bear it all by himself'? Oh, please. His only duty is to deliver some coin. You should worry more about us when it comes to bearing it, I suppose." Beatrice scoffed, and with her lips curving into a cruel smile, she mocked the mage "Now that I think about, it's quite comical that the nation's greatest magician has been reduced to a messenger boy. I almost want to laugh, I suppose."

Having only seen this side of the spirit once before, when they first met, Subaru took a step away from his wife as he barely managed to ask "Beatrice… What the hell is wrong with you? Does Roswaal's life mean anything to you?"

"It does not, I suppose." Beatrice answered without hesitation as she went on to clarify "In fact, any other life compared to yours is insignificant to me, I suppose. I hate to admit this, but me and Roswaal are certainly similar in that regard."

Gazing at her husband with unfathomable obsession, Beatrice spoke "We'll disregard everything else for the one we cherish most of all, I suppose."

Faltering under his wife's intense gaze, Subaru uttered "That's… terrible."

Not bothered by her husband's response, Beatrice recalled "Is it truly? That doesn't mean much coming from the man who forsook Rem if it meant saving Emilia from the Witch's Cult, I suppose."

Feeling as if Beatrice had trespassed onto unforgivable territory, Subaru shot back "I take it that you don't remember when I killed myself to save Rem."

As her cheeks immediately became flushed with anger, Beatrice screamed "DO NOT REMIND ME OF SUCH THINGS! I thought we already declared the topic of your suicides taboo, I suppose!"

Watching as his wife caught her breath, Subaru forced a smile "I don't know what you expected, but I'm not the kind of person that could abandon one person for another. A future without everyone is meaningless to me, and that includes Roswaal."

Taking a step closer to the boy, Beatrice desperately spoke "Subaru, forget about that man! I understand that you're close with everyone else, but what do you stand to lose if Roswaal perishes, I wonder?!"

"Forget about him!" Beatrice repeated, and shaking her head, she corrected "No, forget about everyone else! We're not strong enough to carry their lives along with ours. You're a frail human with no outstanding abilities to name whatsoever."

Knowing that her words were heavy blows to her husband, Beatrice looked down at herself and uttered "And I… I'm weak too. My hands are so little, and my frame is so small. For all my power, if I'm stabbed through by the likes of a simple kitchen knife, I'm dead. What the hell is a Great Spirit anyways, I wonder?!"

As tears welled up within her eyes, an ashamed Beatrice choked out "It takes everything I have just to keep you safe, and even that isn't enough. I don't have the kind of magnificent power that can protect everyone, and neither do you. So, from this moment forward, let's protect solely each other, okay?"

Startled by his wife's pessimism, Subaru uttered "Beatrice, I…"

With her gaze returning to her husband, Beatrice's expression completely crumbled as she pleaded "Just leave everything to me and everything will be alright, I suppose!"

Taking in the spirit's distraught expression, Subaru asked himself " _I wonder if that's the face I made to Emilia back then_."

"I can't do that, Beatrice." Subaru denied firmly, offering no compromise on the subject.

Taking a heavy blow from the boy's refusal, Beatrice stood dumbstruck for several seconds before reaching out towards her husband's hand "Subaru, I…"

Just when the boy's hand was almost held in her own, Subaru retracted it out of her reach, causing Beatrice to blurt out "Huh?"

"S-Subaru?" Beatrice stuttered, and looking up to find an explanation, the spirit only found a firm yet lonely expression on his face.

All the emotions that their fighting and screaming wrought upon Beatrice couldn't even compare to the feeling of Subaru refusing her touch. They've bickered and argued countless times before, but it could always be mended by holding hands, embracing each other, or even kissing. The boy's touch was a safety net that Beatrice could always count on.

Or at least, until now. Subaru had rejected both her ideals and her being.

"Ah." Beatrice uttered as fat tears raced down her cheeks.

Although he decided to be stern with her, Subaru couldn't ignore the tears his wife was shedding as he drew closer to her "Beatrice."

Despite her husband's expression softening, heartbreak and unrest danced around within Beatrice's chest as her shoulders trembled "S-Subaru. You… You..!"

"YOU BIG JERK!" Beatrice screamed as she pushed Subaru aside and bolted for the door.

Sent tumbling to the floor by the spirit's surprising strength, Subaru pleaded "Beatrice, wait!"

"Stay away from me, I suppose!" Beatrice choked on her sobs before exiting the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Picking himself off the floor, Subaru lacked the drive to chase after his wife so he simply watched the door in the hopes it would coming flying open by her return.

However, it remained close.

Seemingly without thought, Subaru laid down on the bed and gazed blankly up at the ceiling for he was too emotionally and mentally exhausted to do anything.

Hearing a sudden knock at the door, Subaru was snapped out of his idleness as he bolted up from the bed.

As he opened the door, Subaru barely suppressed the urge to call out his wife's name once he realized the identity of the person who knocked.

"Good morning, Subaru." Emilia greeted with a smile as she went on to question "Or rather, should I be saying goodnight to you instead?"

Baffled by the half-elf's appearance, Subaru simply uttered "Emilia."

Balling her hands into fists, Emilia smiled confidently "I'm really glad I found your room without getting lost. Naoko said to use these symbols on this piece of parchment to find which room is yours."

Finally noticing the distraught expression upon the boy's face, Emilia asked "What's wrong? It doesn't look like you're happy to see me."

Snapping out of his blank thoughts, Subaru stuttered "O-Oh, no, it's nothing like that. Did you need me or something?"

Suddenly feeling uneasy, Emilia started to stutter as well "R-Right, may I come in?"

Guiding Emilia into the room, Subaru sat down at the edge of the bed due to feeling exhausted once again after his fleeting rush of emotion.

Clearing her throat, Emilia started to blush as she spoke "A-Ahem, I heard from your mother that today is Valentine's Day and-"

Finally noticing a certain someone's absence, Emilia's shyness vanished into thin air as she questioned "Now that I think about it, where's Beatrice? Your father said that she was with you."

Becoming even more nervous at the mention of his wife, Subaru faltered "I-I think she went to join the others for the birthday party. She was really excited to eat cake."

Not having seen the Great Spirit for several hours, Emilia recalled "That's strange. I didn't see her near the others, and I didn't pass her in the hallway either. Do you think she got lost?"

Realizing that Beatrice didn't return to the party, Subaru mentally screamed " _You have to be kidding me!_ "

Watching as Subaru bolted up from the bed and ran across the room, a nervous Emilia asked "S-Subaru?! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!"

Remembering that the half-elf was still in the room, Subaru quickly came up with an excuse "Ah, sorry, Emilia-tan. I just realized Beatrice said something about buying a gift for Petra. That dumbass probably got lost on the way back, so I guess I have no choice but to go out and find her myself."

Worried about Beatrice as well, Emilia offered "Should I come with you too? Maybe Puck can help find her?"

As tempting as the half-elf's offer was, Subaru hastily declined "I'm sorry, but Puck absolutely cannot blow his cover or else things would get really complicated. Could you do me a favor and tell everyone else that me and Beako are going to be a little late? Thanks!"

Watching as Subaru put on the top portion of his tracksuit and bolt out the door, Emilia pleaded "W-Wait, Subaru! I-!"

With Subaru already being out of sight, Emilia uttered to herself "You forgot to put shoes on."

"BEATRICE!"

Running about on the city streets, Subaru ran around like a lunatic as he kept screaming his wife's name at the top of his lungs. Forgetting to change out of his swimming trunks and not having put on any shoes, Subaru was ill prepared for running around in the wintery streets; however, he didn't care.

"BEAKOOOO!"

Attempting to check the time, Subaru reached into his pocket only to realize he forgot his cellphone. How many tens of minutes has it been since his desperate search began?

"B-Beako!"

The boy's voice became hoarse as he barely managed to speak louder than his everyday voice. Subaru knew he needed to rest his bruised feet; however, he couldn't allow himself such a thing. Feeling that he was on the verge of collapse, Subaru was starting to reach the end of his endurance when he heard it.

"I-I'm right here, I suppose."

Immediately turning in the direction of the voice, Subaru gazed over to find Beatrice standing near the riverbank. His first impulse was to dash over to his wife; however, his legs wouldn't move so he watched as Beatrice slowly drew closer to him.

Once Beatrice stopped in place a few feet away from him, the first thing Subaru noticed was her bloodshot eyes and the way one of her hands tightly gripped the other as if frightened.

"Beatrice."

With her gaze still aimed at the floor, Beatrice quietly asked "How did you find me, I wonder?"

"I installed a tracker onto your dress in case of a situation like this." Subaru joked, and taking a few moments to catch his breath, he answered honestly "It wasn't anything too difficult. I kept running around while shouting your name at the top of my lungs. Actually, I think I'm starting to lose my voice. Ugh."

Startled by her husband's strained voice, Beatrice went on to ask "Why did you search for me, I wonder?"

"It's my job to track down misbehaved kids." Subaru joked once again as he went on with concern "Seriously, do you know how worried I was when I found out you went missing?"

"You… were worried, I wonder?" Beatrice hesitantly asked.

After a dry chuckle, Subaru replied "Are we playing twenty questions or something? Of course I was worried. You have a terrible sense of direction, after all."

Worried that Beatrice would present him with another question, Subaru reached out for her hand as he urged "Anyways, let's get back and-"

"Ah!" Beatrice yelped immediately when her hand was touched by Subaru.

"S-Sorry!" Subaru apologized in response as he quickly retracted his hand.

"Wait, I suppose!" Beatrice pleaded as she desperately lunged out towards the boy's hand and secured it in both of her palms.

With her action being completely impulsive, Beatrice was shocked as she looked down at the boy's hand which was safeguarded by her own.

"It's so… cold, I wonder?" Beatrice questioned as she felt the boy's hand, and finally taking in her husband's full appearance, she yelped "W-What are you doing dressed like that, I wonder? Wait a second, you're not wearing any shoes, I wonder?! Why are you not wearing any footwear, I wonder?!"

"Ah, well, if I had to answer all of those questions at once, I'd say it's because I'm a dumbass." Subaru scratched his cheek timidly as he went on to pridefully say "Ah, but don't worry! Even I managed to put on my shirt!"

Utterly dissatisfied by her husband's reply, Beatrice exclaimed "That's not even the bare minimum of what you should be wearing right now, I suppose! You must be freezing!"

Trying to reassure the spirit, Subaru suggested "My heart was burning with passion at the thought our warm reunion; however, now that I've finally found you, that heat source is fading fast, so let's return to the hotel, yeah?"

Realizing the trouble she's put her husband through yet again, tears built up in Beatrice's eyes as she choked out "S-Subaru. Subaru! I… I'm…"

"Don't say it." Subaru said firmly.

As her tears ran down her cheeks, Beatrice attempted to speak "Subaru, I'm..!"

Already knowing what his wife was about to say, Subaru pleaded "Please don't say it."

"I'm so sorry, I suppose!" Beatrice cried out, and with her eyes firmly shut, the spirit went on to weep "I..! I just..! I just didn't know what to do, and I..! Please forgive me, I suppose! I know I don't deserve it, but please! Don't abandon me, I suppose!"

"What, were you afraid I was going to divorce you or something?" Subaru questioned, and running his hand through her hair, he firmly said "I'm not going to leave you."

As a torrent of relief washed over her, Beatrice stuttered "Y-You're not, I wonder?"

Gazing into her tear-filled face, Subaru gave his wife a reassuring smile "Of course I'm not. Sure, we hit a major pothole this time around, but it's not like we've reached a dead end."

Timidly looking into Subaru's face in return, Beatrice uttered "'Pothole', you say? You make it sound so trivial, I suppose."

"And you're being overdramatic if you thought this would all end in divorce." Subaru shot back.

Although momentarily relieved, Beatrice went on to shout "It's not fair. It's not fair, I suppose! We were supposed to make up today! We were supposed to go ice-skating today! We were supposed to take a bath together today! B-But instead..!"

Pulling his wife into an embrace, Subaru comforted "Well I think it's a little too late to go ice-skating, and I honestly don't know about the bath part, but we can still make up today and fool around in the water park some more."

"'Make up'?" Beatrice uttered as she went on to exclaim "How could we make up after all of that, I wonder?! I said so many awful things and I did something unforgivable to you! You must think I'm disgusting to the core!"

"Beatrice, listen to me for a little bit, okay?" Subaru said, and recognizing her agony all too well, he went on to speak "Witnessing stuff like that is enough to make anyone lose it. I've lost my mind to that madness before. I even thought about abandoning everything and running away from it all. I've verbally lashed out at Rem and abandoned everything just to try and save Emilia."

As his shoulders started to tremble, Subaru forced out "I know what you're going through more than anybody else, and because of that, I have to say… I have to say…"

With the arms wrapped around her starting to shake, Beatrice questioned "Subaru?"

"I'm so sorry, Beatrice!" Subaru cried out.

Horrified by her husband's apology, Beatrice frantically spoke "Subaru, why are you crying, I wonder?! N-No, please don't cry, Subaru. You didn't-"

Feeling no end of guilt, Subaru choked out "I-I did something terrible to you. This is all because I showed you my memories."

With it being her turn to comfort her lover, Beatrice ran her fingers through the boy's hair as she spoke "Subaru, this is all because I pried into your memories all of my own accord. You didn't show me anything, I suppose. It was all my doing."

"B-But I let you do it." Subaru uttered, and not realizing that was the whole truth, he corrected "No, I wanted you to do it. I wanted you to see it, all of it."

"Subaru?"

Once again reminded of his sins, Subaru continued "I-I just, I wanted someone to know the truth. To know all the gruesome things that I've been through. I wanted someone to understand all the suffering I went through and to acknowledge all of the effort I put in."

"I do understand, Subaru! I understand better than anyone else, I suppose!" Beatrice desperately answered him.

Recalling his wife's emotionally wrought expression from earlier, Subaru spoke "B-But because of that, I got you mixed up in this hell. I was so desperate to have your sympathy that I didn't realize how miserable it would make you."

"I would rather be in hell with you than in paradise without you, I suppose." Beatrice replied without hesitation.

Realizing his grave mistake, Subaru uttered "T-That was a hell I should've kept to myself."

Wanting to erase her husband of guilt, Beatrice reminded "It was a hell that I looked upon without your consent, I suppose. You had no choice in the matter."

Starting to lose all hold on his emotions, Subaru uttered "I just wanted…"

"Subaru."

As tears ran down his cheeks, Subaru continued to say "I just wanted someone to…"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Beatrice pulled Subaru into her chest as she whispered "Thank you for everything you've done for all of us, I suppose."

"I just wanted somebody to say that to me!" Subaru exclaimed, and weeping into Beatrice's chest, the boy went on to plead "Beatrice, I'm a mess without you. Look at me! This is what I turn into when you're gone for less than an hour. So, don't go anywhere where I can't reach you!"

With her husband's plea being too much for her, Beatrice started sobbing as well "T-That's something I should be asking of you, I suppose. I thought you would come to hate me!"

Overcome with emotion, Subaru shouted his most sacred feelings to the heavens "I love you, Beako! I will never stop loving you!"

Clinging to her husband for dear life, Beatrice cried out his name "Subaru..! Subaru!"

Compared to his previous loop, Subaru couldn't bring himself to feel as joyful as he was when he made up with Beatrice in this loop. His face was wrought with tears and snot while his body shivered from the cold. Adding to that, the emotional wounds this fight has caused had just begun to heal, so they were still fresh.

Still, rising to his feet and gazing down at his lovely wife, Subaru forced a smile "Let's go, Beatrice."

"Stand still for a moment, I suppose." Beatrice requested as she stood on the tips of her toes and started to clean her husband's face with her sleeve.

Starting to feel embarrassed, Subaru pointed out "You might not want to do that. There's a lot of gross snot on my face too."

"I don't mind all that much. This dress needed to be washed anyways, I suppose." Beatrice informed, and once she cleaned Subaru's face to an acceptable standard, she timidly asked "Is it okay if I hold your hand, I wonder?"

Grabbing his wife's hand without hesitation, Subaru smirked "Do you really need to ask?"

Enveloped by the warmth of his hand, Beatrice finally smiled "Ah, that's right. Since you're my husband, I don't need to ask for your consent, I suppose."

"That's a dangerous conclusion." Subaru couldn't help but chuckle; however, he went on to speak "Beako, there's something I need to know."

With their fight still fresh in her mind, Beatrice nervously spoke "Y-Yes, I'll tell you anything you want to know, I suppose."

The events of the previous loop still in his mind, Subaru asked "I've already asked this, but please tell me the truth. Are you certain that everyone is going to be okay?"

Already expecting this question, Beatrice once again replied "I know you have no reason to believe me when I say this, but it's true. My plan ensures everyone's safety, I suppose."

Taking his wife at her word, Subaru went on to question "And you're hiding something from me, but only because I wouldn't handle it very well, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Beatrice firmly spoke; however, thinking her husband had the wrong idea, she went on to fervently correct "Wait a moment! If you're thinking I did anything unfaithful, please know that it's nothing like that, I suppose! I promise!"

"Dumbass. I wasn't worried about that in the first place." Subaru lightly scolded.

Trying to change the subject, Beatrice offered "We should return as soon as possible due to your insufficient garments. Do your feet hurt, I wonder? You know, I wouldn't mind carrying you back to the hotel."

As the disturbing thought of Beatrice piggy-backing him came to mind, Subaru shuddered "Even if you could do such a thing, don't you think it would be suspicious to others if a little girl was carrying an almost-fully grown adult? Besides, we can't go back yet."

Feeling a rush of worry, Beatrice protested "This is no time to be fooling around, I suppose! You're going to get sick at this rate!"

Already thinking it was too late, Subaru informed "I think me catching a cold is unavoidable at this point. The problem is that I told Emilia to tell my parents that we're shopping for a birthday gift for Petra. Of course, I just made an excuse to go out searching for you, but if I return empty-handed, that'll make me a liar."

Not satisfied by Subaru's explanation, Beatrice exclaimed "We'll gift that girl our presence at the party, or I can find a random sock in my wardrobe to give her, I suppose!"

"That's pretty cruel! You could at least give her two of your socks so she would have a pair!" Subaru shouted back.

Reaching the limits of her patience, Beatrice pulled on her drills as she gave in "Honestly, you are just..! Fine! Wait here a moment, I suppose!"

Watching as his wife stomped off, Subaru questioned "Where are you going?"

Approaching a nearby store, Beatrice yelled back "No shoes, no shirt, no service, I suppose! We very well can't go shopping with your feet exposed like that! Wait there, I suppose."

"It hasn't even been five minutes since we've made up and you're already yelling at me again." Subaru complained under his breath and went on to call out to her "My shoe size is eleven."

"I know, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled back.

Once Beatrice disappeared into the store, Subaru uttered "How the heck does she even know that?"

Shortly after Beatrice left his side, Subaru shivered on the spot as he stuttered "I-I hope Beako isn't g-gone for that long. I don't want to d-die from the cold a second time today."

Watching as his wife exited the store right after his complaints, Subaru shuddered "Wow, I almost got into serious trouble."

"What are you referring to, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as she narrowed her eyes on the boy.

"Oh, nothing. Just the ramblings of a mad man." Subaru chuckled as he went on to praise "Wow, you weren't in there for even two minutes."

"I had a silly husband freezing outside, so of course I quickened my pace, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she handed the boy a coat "Put this on."

Instantly accepting the piece of apparel, Subaru hastily put it on as he spoke "This is usually the part where I complain about you wasting money on momentary needs, but I'm too cold to care. Thanks for the coat, Beako."

Not satisfied yet, Beatrice motioned some shoes towards the boy and demanded "Hurry and slip into these too, I suppose."

Although eager to wear something on his feet, Subaru paused "Really? You bought me crocs?"

Noticing the distraught expression on Subaru's face, Beatrice exclaimed "What's with that look of immeasurable disappointment, I wonder?!"

Gazing gloomily at the crocs in question, Subaru explained "Well, it's just that I'm considering just walking barefoot over wearing something that I'll get mocked for. Oh geez, you didn't even get me socks. This is so embarrassing!"

Running out of patience, Beatrice snapped "Put the shoes on this instant, I suppose!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Once Subaru reluctantly put the shoes on, Beatrice asked "Do you feel any better, I wonder?"

His feet feeling relief, Subaru smiled "Aside from my diminishing fashion appeal, I'm feeling a lot warmer now."

"Something like that can diminish as much as it wants and I still wouldn't think any less of you, I suppose. I'm just glad that you're feeling better now." Beatrice commented, and with more ideas coming to mind, she wondered "I rushed to grab you the essentials, so should I go back in and fetch some longs pants and some socks? Oh, a scarf would be a fine addition as well."

Feeling considerably better than he did a minute prior, Subaru replied "No, that's alright. I just needed shoes to go shopping with, and while the coat is a nice bonus, I don't want you wasting anymore money on the fifteen-minute walk back to the hotel."

Eyeing her husband worriedly, Beatrice sighed "If you say so. Returning to the topic at hand, what should we get for Petra, I wonder?"

Scratching the side of his head, Subaru suggested "I don't really know. Maybe something like a stuffed bear."

As they entered the department store, Beatrice pointed out "It's not like you to go with such a safe option, I suppose."

Suddenly starting to feel nervous, Subaru suggested "Hey, how about we split up and both get something for Petra? Everyone is still waiting for us, so it'll make the shopping go by faster if we do it individually."

Although reluctant to part with her husband even briefly, Beatrice mumbled "Don't take too long, I suppose."

Giving his wife a vigorous nod, Subaru beamed "Yup! I plan on breaking several speed records for shopping."

Satisfied by his response, Beatrice walked the other way as she waved at him "Okay, I'll see you soon then, I suppose."

As he roamed the aisles of the store, Subaru voiced his thoughts "Maybe she would like a digital camera? No, then she would have to worry about charging it. I should probably stay clear of electronics."

Coming across a section of books, Subaru questioned "Maybe a book series? Crap, she can't read the language."

Quickly running out of options, Subaru uttered "P-Perfume? No, she's still just a kid so it would be boring for her. What the hell do nearly teenage girls want anyways?!"

After several minutes with no developments, Subaru clutched his head as he berated himself "Crap, I can't believe I was once called a speed demon of shopping! I can feel Beako's 'hubby meter' drastically decreasing even from here! Agh, what do I do?!"

Suddenly coming across a certain item, Subaru exclaimed "I'm a genius!"

Meeting back up with his wife near checkout, Beatrice uttered "Um, Subaru?"

"I'm buying it." Subaru spoke without hesitation.

Intimidated by his gift, Beatrice started to sweat "D-Don't you think that's a little pricey for a spur of the moment gift, I wonder?"

"I'm buying it." Subaru repeated without hesitation.

After letting out a sigh of resignation, Beatrice realized "It seems that you can't be stopped. At the very least, I'm sure Petra will like it, I suppose."

Looking down at the giant bear in Beatrice's hands, Subaru examined it "You know, I kind of figured you would get Petra a stuffed animal in the end, but I didn't think you would pick one that big. How are you even going to carry it back?"

Holding the colossal bear in front of her, Beatrice explained "It's not all that heavy; however, it does make it harder to see, I suppose."

Deciding to share in her burden, Subaru offered "Once we finish paying, I'll carry the stuff animal if you want to push the bike for me."

In the end, Subaru and Beatrice collectively spent about two-hundred dollars to cover up for their absence from the party, and right when they returned to the others-

"What the hell took you guys so long?! It's been like four hours!" Kenichi exclaimed, and noticing what they brought along, he remarked "Whoa, those are some good-looking gifts."

Not even bothering with his father's complaints, Subaru beamed "I was told that there was a birthday girl who's been really good this year."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed for her husband, Beatrice lectured "Why are you putting on airs, I wonder? This isn't Christmas and we're not Santa's helpers."

With his lips curving into a sly smirk, Subaru teased "I mean, you're short enough to be an elf."

Feeling a rush of annoyance, Beatrice's lips curved into a cruel smile as she retorted "And you're on track to succeed Santa himself with the way you're putting on weight, I suppose!"

Feeling as if his wife had just dropped a bombshell on him, Subaru's entire body flinched "H-Huh?! Really?! I knew those steamed potatoes were getting to me. Sis, this is all your fault!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ram advised "No one here will appreciate you getting fat, so you'll simply have to enjoy my steamed tatos without getting chubby from them."

Attempting to return to the topic of Petra's birthday, Subaru stuttered "S-So, I heard it's somebody's birthday."

"Yes, it's my birthday today. I thought you knew?" Petra questioned, and starting to sulk, she pouted "Don't tell me you forgot about it already."

With every word he added backfiring spectacularly, Subaru sighed "Sorry, I knew. I was just trying to put on airs."

Somehow completely defeated, Subaru motioned the bear towards Petra and uttered dejectedly "Here you go. From Beako."

Holding up the giant bear, Petra beamed "Uwaah! Really?! This is for me?!"

Still socially worn out due to his own shenanigans, Subaru uttered "Please direct those positive feelings of yours towards my wife."

With the spotlight turning towards her, Beatrice stuttered "S-She doesn't have to say anything to me, I-"

After setting the giant stuffed bear down next to the table, Petra dashed over to Beatrice and embraced her "Thank you so much, Beatrice! I love it!"

Still trying to keep the bike steady with one hand, Beatrice wrapped her free arm around Petra as she smiled "Oh, it was nothing, I suppose."

Once Petra let go of her, Beatrice motioned the bike towards her as she spoke "This is your gift from Subaru, I suppose. Handle it with care."

Bringing her finger to her lip, Petra questioned "Hmm, what is that?"

With her educational switch getting flipped, Beatrice explained with a warm smile "It's called a bicycle, and it's a popular means of transportation in this domain. You simply sit on the stool and push on the pedals with your feet, I suppose."

Her eyes starting to sparkle, an excited Petra asked "That sounds like so much fun! Can I try it now?"

Getting over his mood swing, Subaru intervened "Maybe later. Hotels don't typically allow bikes inside, so they're being really considerate as is. Anyways, I haven't gotten my hug yet."

Her face turning a bright shade of pink, Petra stuttered "O-Oh, right."

Unsettled by Petra's reaction, Subaru nervously assured "It's alright if you don't want to-"

Practically jumping over to the boy, Petra wrapped her arms around Subaru as she hid her smile in his chest "Thank you, Subaru. Later, will you show me how to use it?"

Placing a hand on the little girl's head, Subaru beamed "Yup, leave it to me. I'll even show you how to do wheelies and bunny hops."

With disturbing images popping into her head, Beatrice sighed "I fear that the path you're leading her down will end with her joining a biker gang, I suppose."

After roughly thirty seconds had passed since Petra latched onto him, Subaru broke the silence "Um, Petra? You can let go now."

Snapping out of her blissful thoughts, Petra took a step away from Subaru and revealed a bright smile "O-Oh, right. Ehehe."

"…What was with that blissful giggling, I wonder?" Beatrice questioned.

A bold smile appearing on his face, Kenichi declared "Now that the presents are out of the way, let's dive into some ice cream cake!"

His body still freezing, Subaru turned to his wife and asked "Can you get me a slice, Beako? I'm going to take a quick dip in the hot tub."

"They just closed it." Naoko blankly informed.

Watching as a baffled expression appeared on his son's face, Kenichi informed "Didn't you know? The regular pool is open all night, but all the waterslides and such close at eleven. Since the hot tub is in the attractions area, they had to close it too."

Even though it did made sense, Subaru still complained "Why would they close the hot tub area but leave the pool open?!"

Thinking she just saw Subaru's teeth chattering, Petra worriedly asked "Are you okay, Subaru? You felt pretty cold when I hugged you."

Not wanting to worry the birthday girl, Subaru puffed out his chest and smiled "What are you talking about? The hot passion of my adolescence keeps my body ablaze at all-"

Pressing her hand to the boy's cheek, Ram confirmed "He's freezing."

Flinching from Ram's surprise touch, Subaru stuttered "D-Don't touch me so casually, sis! Siblings have to respect each other's personal space!"

Glaring at the boy, Ram scoffed "There was no such boundary between myself and Rem, so I don't have to respect such a thing with you."

With it bothering her the entire time, Frederica finally spoke out about it "Excuse me, Subaru, but may I inquire about your attire? Surely you didn't go outside in this cold weather while in your swimwear, correct?"

Adding to Frederica's questions, Naoko asked one of her own "I've never seen you wear that jacket before. It still has it's price tags on it."

Putting his hands to his hips, Kenichi scolded his son "Take off those crocs before someone spits on you in disgust."

Recalling Subaru's reaction to the shoes, Beatrice nervously questioned "D-Did I accidentally make my husband the laughingstock of the country, I wonder?"

Faltering under everyone's gaze, Subaru stuttered "G-Going back to Frederica's question, of course I wouldn't go out wearing this getup. I mean, I can be a little dense at times, but even I have enough sense to prepare myself for the cold. I just went back to the room before coming here to get changed into my swimsuit, right, Beako?"

Coming to her husband's aid, Beatrice nervously supported him "Y-Yes, it's as my honest husband says, I suppose."

" _Liars._ " Everyone besides Emilia thought in unison.

Unable to let such an obvious lie go, Kenichi questioned "If that's the case, then what's with the coat, and why is Beatrice still in her regular clothes if you two were returning to a freaking pool?"

Starting to sweat, Subaru fumbled for a response "Um, well, you see… ACHOO!"

Scratching the side of his head in embarrassment, Kenichi sighed "I'll take that sneeze as your guilty plea. My son is hopelessly a dumbass."

His face turning crimson, Subaru stormed off "Screw all of you! I'm going back to take a hot bath!"

"Please excuse our departure once again, Kenichi." Beatrice excused herself and her husband, and with saliva escaping her mouth, she went on to plead "And please save me a slice of that ice cream cake, I suppose!"

Although considering scolding the couple for their second quick departure, Kenichi consented "Hm? No problem. You more than made up for your absence with the presents you gave Petra. Those gifts probably put a huge dent in your savings considering your only source of income is the money I grant you guys on a whim."

The group simply watched as Subaru and Beatrice left; however, there was one person who especially didn't want Subaru to leave just yet.

…

"I'M SOOOO COOOOOLD!" Subaru screamed right when he entered the room.

Watching as her husband shivered on the spot, Beatrice advised "Hurry along to the bath tub, I suppose. Oh, and feel free to make use of the bubble bath soap."

Making a mad dash towards the restroom, Subaru immediately turned on the hot water and emptied some of the soap into the water.

After quickly getting undressed, Subaru practically jumped into the bath tub filled with bubbles as hot relief washed over him "Ahhh, this is nice."

"I'm glad to hear it, I suppose."

Hearing his wife's voice just outside the door, Subaru replied "What the hell? Are you eavesdropping on me or something?"

Standing in front of the door to the bathroom, Beatrice remembered her mother-in-law's advice as she spoke "It's just that hearing the voice of my husband in the bathtub is very pleasant to my ears, I suppose."

"You sound like a lecherous old man!" Subaru exclaimed.

"W-What's with that accusing tone, I wonder?! Naoko specifically told me that you would be happy to hear such a thing!" Beatrice felt betrayed by her mother-in-law's ignorance, and faltering under her husband's shouts, she hastily informed "I-I was kidding, I suppose! Honestly, you should know by now when I am purely teasing you!"

Recalling his conversation with Beatrice after he woke up, Subaru replied "How can I know that for sure after your offer from earlier?!"

Not wanting Subaru to mistake her for a pervert, Beatrice clarified "I don't have those kinds of perverse thoughts, I suppose! I simply want all the gaps between us to diminish to the point of nonexistence."

Already feeling as close to Beatrice as he will ever get, Subaru replied "But there are no gaps between us. We're a married couple that spends practically all our free time with each other. Heck, we even fall asleep in each other's arms, so how much closer could we get?"

Pressing her hand against the door, Beatrice revealed "No, there are still some obstacles that stand in our way. For instance, this door is blocking me from seeing you right now, I suppose."

Speaking as it was the most obvious thing in the world, Subaru informed "Well, yeah. I'm in the middle of taking a bath."

Her gaze hardening on the door, Beatrice warned "Which is precisely why I'm about to blow down this door, I suppose."

Quickly spiraling into a panic, Subaru pleaded "H-Hey, don't do that! It's not even locked, so you don't need to call in a swat team or anything to get in here!"

Surprised by the news, Beatrice smiled "It's not locked, I wonder? That certainly makes this simpler."

Starting to get up from the tub, Subaru added "Yeah, just hold on a moment."

Hearing the sound of water splattering on the floor coupled with footsteps, Beatrice waved her arms frantically in the air as she exclaimed "H-Hold on, I suppose! A-Are you really going to open the door yourself in your indecent form?! Since it's you, I wouldn't mind all that much to see you in such a state, but I need to prepare my heart first and-"

 _Click._

With his lips curving into a satisfied smile, Subaru spoke "Okay, now it's locked."

A few moments passed by with silence until Beatrice started banging on the door while shouting "Let me in! Let me innnnn! Subaruuuuu!"

Barely repressing a chuckle, Subaru replied "Yes? Subaru speaking."

Quickly changing tactics, Beatrice mumbled "A-Ah, erm, well… I have to use the restroom, I suppose."

Not even fazed by her obvious lie, Subaru pointed out "That's a load of bull. We both know that you don't need to do that."

Not yet abandoning her tactic, Beatrice went on to speak "A-Aaah, what ever will I do? I really do require the restroom; however, my husband isn't cooperating with me. What a bully, I suppose."

With a compromise coming to mind, Subaru offered "Maybe if you say 'Subaru, I really need to poop', I'll be considerate."

Her cheeks gaining warmth, Beatrice exclaimed "Disgusting, I suppose! That obscene word has never escaped my lips, and it never will, I suppose!"

"Hmm, is that so?" Subaru replied whimsically.

In a cutesy voice, Beatrice pleaded "I do have to pee though, I suppose."

"Pfft! Hahahahahaha!" Subaru broke into laughter.

As a wave of humiliation swept over her, a furiously blushing Beatrice screamed "W-What are you laughing at, I wonder?! I thought the decency of my wording was appropriate?!"

His lips still curved into a cheeky grin, Subaru pointed out "Even then, a true lady would always instead say 'I have to use the restroom'."

"I already tried saying that, but you didn't give me a favorable response, I suppose!" Beatrice exclaimed, and remembering her husband's offer, she grabbed the hem of her dress as she tried forcing herself to say "S-Subaru, I really need to… I really need to..!"

Satisfied by her attempt, Subaru unlocked the door as he went on to consent "Okay, come on in here, Beako. The bathtub is filled with bubbles, so it's not like you can see… Wait, did you plan this?"

Her embarrassment starting to subside, Beatrice breathed a sigh of relief "I did, I suppose."

Quickly returning to the tub, Subaru submerged his body in the bubbles as he cautiously asked "Is this going to go somewhere?"

Entering the bathroom, Beatrice gazed at her husband as she softly smiled "While I wouldn't mind your gaze, you might want to close your eyes, I suppose."

"What for?" Subaru nervously asked, and as Beatrice started taking off her garments, the boy covered his eyes and exclaimed "H-Hey! Why are you getting naked?!"

A blissful smile still present on her face, Beatrice explained "Valentine's Day ends in less than an hour, and the opportunity for one of my wishes has just presented itself, I suppose."

Completely uncomfortable, heat rushed to Subaru's cheeks as he questioned "You're not talking about sharing the bathtub together thing, are you? Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Already set on sharing this intimate moment with him, Beatrice replied "Apologies, but I already decided that I won't be compromising on this, I suppose. For a long time now, one of my wishes has been to share a bath with you, I suppose."

Trying to force himself to calm down, Subaru asked "Don't you think that's pretty random?"

Her cheeks turning a pink, Beatrice beamed "I think it's romantic, I suppose. Bathing is a leisurely activity that is usually done alone; however, when it's shared with the one you love the most, it becomes an intimate moment for those involved."

Getting in the bathtub on the opposite end, Beatrice added "It feels like we're the only two in the whole world, I suppose."

His eyes still firmly shut, Subaru made sure "Doing this makes you happy, right?"

Closing her eyes to relax, Beatrice replied "I fear that I am monopolizing all the happiness in the world in this moment, I suppose."

After mulling it over, Subaru finally gave in "Oh, fine. If Araragi can take a bath with a four-hundred-year-old vampire loli, then I can bathe with a four-hundred-year-old spirit loli."

"It's bad manners to compare me to another girl, I suppose." Beatrice softly protested, and with another complaint coming to mind, she added "And if you're okay with this as you say, then open your eyes, I suppose."

Still uncomfortable with the turn of events, Subaru uttered "That's a little…"

"Look at me, I suppose." Beatrice softly requested, offering the boy no alternatives.

Peeking through one of his eyes, Subaru saw Beatrice in the opposite side of the bathtub. Thankfully, everything under her shoulders was hidden by the bubbles.

Watching as Subaru gazed at her, Beatrice beamed "See? It's not that scary, I suppose."

"Only because it's you." Subaru sighed, and suddenly feel a torrent of relief, he went on to ask "Let me guess. You knew I would be like this, and that's why you got this bubble bath stuff, right?"

After a quick giggle, Beatrice demanded affection "I wouldn't mind it if you praised me for my consideration, I suppose."

Not completely satisfied with the turn of events, Subaru scoffed "Why would I be praising you when you forced all of this on me in the first place?"

"Just praise me for the bubbles already, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped at the boy.

"Why are you getting upset about the bubbles?!" Subaru exclaimed in return.

Once Beatrice splashed the boy with hot water, a blinded Subaru scolded "Hey, don't splash around in a bath tub! The water's going to-"

"Ah." Subaru uttered, and once he figured out what had just happened, he blankly questioned "Beako."

In a sweet voice, Beatrice asked "What is it, my love?"

Staring blankly at the other end of the bath tub, Subaru questioned in disbelief "Why are you hugging me?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Beatrice answered "Because you're somebody I love to hug, I suppose."

Barely staving off his embarrassment, Subaru continued to question "I kinda get that, but why are you hugging me right now?"

"Even if you ask me that, the answer is simply 'because I wanted to', I suppose." Beatrice replied, and with her hold on her husband weakening, she hesitantly asked "Am I making you uncomfortable, I wonder?"

Realizing that the embarrassment wasn't coming, Subaru wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he replied "No. I guess I'm just being a little shy."

Getting comfortable in his arms, Beatrice insisted "I'd encourage you to get over your shyness; however, you really are cute like this, I suppose."

"Don't call a guy cute." Subaru sighed.

Her smile widening, Beatrice corrected "Then you're adorable, I suppose."

"That's even worse!" Subaru gave an empty complaint.

"Hehe. So cute, so cute, I suppose." Beatrice giggled with glee as she rubbed her cheek against his.

Pulling on the spirit's cheek, Subaru demanded "Stop it already."

Even as her cheek was getting yanked on, Beatrice continued to say "How cute, I suppose."

"Am I in nightmare land right now?!" Subaru exclaimed.

Retracting her face to gaze into his eyes, Beatrice reminded "Take a look at this warm scene in front of you. You're obviously in paradise right now, I suppose."

Swept up in this moment, Beatrice brought her hand to his cheek as she said "Subaru, I love you very much, I suppose."

With her confession turning into an everyday occurrence, Subaru replied "Yeah, I know. You tell me that every day."

Pouting her cheeks, Beatrice reminded "Only because you requested it. Don't you remember, I wonder? Perhaps you are getting tired of hearing the same thing every day?"

Bringing his hand to her cheek as well, Subaru denied her claim "That's not it. I guess forcing you to say that does make it lose its value a little bit. Instead of telling me it every day, you should probably just go back to saying it when you feel like it."

Taking her husband's suggestion to heart, Beatrice beamed "Okay, then, I love you, Subaru."

"That was fast!" Subaru exclaimed.

In thoughtful contemplation, Beatrice wondered aloud "I always want to put my affection for you on display, so should every word that comes out of my mouth refer to my love for you, I wonder?"

Worrying his wife would turn into a Pokemon that could only say "I love you", Subaru pointed out "You'd become incapable of communicating if all you could say boiled down to 'I love Subaru'. How the hell would you talk to other people at that point?"

Taking her husband's worries into account, Beatrice agreed "That would create some problems, wouldn't it? It's a shame, but it seems I must limit myself when it comes to proclaiming my love for you, I suppose."

As one idea came to mind, Subaru suggested with a smile "You know, I'm used to you saying how you love me and such, but how about you say some of the things you hate about me for a change? I think it's time for retro, moody Beako to make a comeback!"

Going along with her husband's wishes, Beatrice stuttered "Subaru, I h-hate you, I suppose."

Starting to feel irredeemable, Subaru sighed "You know, when you say it timidly like that, it makes me feel like I've done something terrible to you."

"But you have, I suppose." Beatrice pouted, and as she puffed her cheeks to the max, she pointed out "Valentine's Day is nearing its end and you still haven't spoiled me once, I suppose."

Realizing he woke up past sunset, Subaru sighed "Forgive me. I've only had roughly four hours of active time today because someone decided to play god and jump worlds. These time differences are really killing me here."

Running out of patience, Beatrice demanded "Save your excuses for someone who cares, I suppose! I simply want to be kissed and embraced and thoroughly complimented!"

Going with the easiest option, Subaru started petting his wife as he beamed "Yes, yes, you're such a good girl."

"I can't help but feel like I'm being belittled, I suppose!" Beatrice complained; however, as she got comfortable from his touch, she seemed to purr "W-Well, this level of affection is somewhat acceptable, I suppose."

An idea coming to mind as he mussed up her hair, Subaru suggested "Want me to wash your hair for you?"

With her lips curving into a smile brighter than the sun, Beatrice beamed "Yes! I would appreciate that very much, I suppose!"

The couple enjoy each other's company in the bathtub until they heard a knock at the door. The time was eleven-fifty.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: First and foremost, Subaru's and Kenichi's opinions on crocs do not reflect the opinion of author-san. In fact, I think crocs are comfy as hell and they're easy to put on too. Perfect comfort shoes. FIGHT ME (please don't, I bruise easily).**

 **This chapter was really hard to write because of the drama. Heck, the two previous chapters was mostly me forcing in as much fluffy stuff as I could to prepare myself for writing about the fight. It really hurts to see characters I really enjoy together fight like this; however, I wanted to write about Subaru and Beatrice having a serious fight at least once.**

 **-Remember to rant about the length of the chapter here-**

 **Do you remember chapter 27, the one with Beatrice confronting Rem only to find out that the maid has an incurable disease? That chapter is getting so many views for some reason, so I have to ask, do any of you reread that chapter from time to time?**

 **To put things into perspective, chapter 26 (the one revealing the Rem plot twist) currently has 9 views this month, but chapter 27 has a whooping 111 views. THAT'S CRAZY. It gets more views than chapter 2 for crying out loud! I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I named the chapter after a Saya no Uta soundtrack?**

 **Man, it sure feels weird to keep going back to the topic of Petra's birthday. That passed like two months ago, and we all just barely survived the Petrapo** **cpalypse** **over on the reddit. The waifus kept me strong in those desperate times.**

 **I was hesitant on whether or not to do the bathtub scene, but then I realized that, hey, if Araragi and Shinobu can share a bath, what's Beako's excuse? Then again, using Monogatari as a standard for what's acceptable might not be the smartest idea.**

 **Just thought of some juicy ideas for a what-if chapter; however, as much as I'd like to get to writing it right now, I don't want to plot block you guys again (not that next chapter will have much plot anyways). Seriously, this is starting to turn into a Shonen anime where things are just getting juicy only for a filler season to appear out of nowhere (lookin' at you, Bleach!) So, said what-if should be chapter 39 should I go through with writing it.**

 **At the time of writing this, Joker just got revealed for Smash and the soundtrack man! We got Rivers in the Desert, we got Our Beginning, we got sweet remixes of Beneath the Mask and I'll Face Myself. We even got Whims of Fate..! Wait, actually, we did not get Whims of Fate…**

 **Son of a bitch.**

 **Still excited to play Joker though!**

 **Edit: Holy cow Joker is amazing! He feels like a Dragon Ball character where he powers up in the middle of the match. He has a down-air into up-smash combo that kills! He has a snap attack!**

 **He has gun!**

 **Well, that about does it for now.**

 **Oh, and also-**

 **FUCKING COLLOSAL SPOILERS AHEAD.**

 **The following after credits scene explains how Elsa ends up not invading the mansion again; however, there are major season two spoilers ahead. If you wish not to be spoiled, take Beatrice's advice and stay ignorant. I'm sorry to say this, but the following is solely for those who have read arc 4 in the light/web novel, or don't mind sizable spoilers.**

 **tldr, fucking season 2 spoilers ahead.**

* * *

Watching as Beatrice barged into his office, Roswaal remarked "Myyyy, that certainly isn't a happy face."

Glaring daggers into the man, Beatrice spoke "Roswaal, I've come here with some demands that you'll have to meet, I suppose."

Putting down his quill, Roswaal sighed "Whatever the caaase may be, it seems negotiations have already failed. Well, speak your intentions. I have an impooortant meeting that I need to be attending shortly."

Rushing things along, Beatrice informed "Then allow me to get straight to the point. Assassins at least numbering in two will arrive at this mansion later today, I suppose. Of course, they seek out Emilia's life and those supporting her."

"Ahhh, I see." Roswaal replied matter-of-factly.

Her brow furrowing from his response, Beatrice questioned "Is that really all you have to say, I wonder?"

Turning the spotlight back on her, Roswaal questioned "You're telling me all of this with a puuurpose in mind, correct? Do you wish for me to resolve this situation?"

"This is your estate and you are Emilia's benefactor, so shouldn't it be obvious to involve yourself in a time like this, I wonder?" Beatrice reasoned as she went on to suggest "You have a lot of coin lying around, do you not? How about using some of that to bribe the Gut Hunter, I suppose."

Amused by the spirit's suggestion, Roswaal went on to explain "Bribe, you say? I understand you typically don't invooolve yourself with human affairs, but even you should realize the futility in bribing an assassin. The Gut Hunter espeeecially is very prideful of her line of work."

Her eyes narrowing on the man, Beatrice questioned "And how would you know that, I wonder?"

His expression not faltering in the slightest, Roswaal revealed "In my line of work, I meet maaany interesting people. I've even talked to this Elsa person once before."

Having already prepared herself for this moment, Beatrice accused the man "Because you hired her to kill Emilia in the capital, did you not?"

Although his eyes narrowed on the spirit, Roswaal answered without hesitation "I did no such thing. I know we may not get alooong very well, but do you truly doubt my honesty?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Beatrice further accused "While I've never caught you in the act of lying, you are certainly notorious for hiding things, I suppose."

Knowing the mage's reaction had several faults, Beatrice pointed out "You know, you seemed to accept the news that this mansion would get attacked by assassins tonight very quickly. I provided you no basis for my claim; however, you accepted it easily, I suppose."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Roswaal reminded "Is it really that surpriiising? Assassins have attempted to take my life before, so this mansion geeetting targeted is nothing unheard of."

Not backing down, Beatrice continued to press the mage "It's normal to be cautious of such attempts, but why does it feel like you've anticipated their arrival tonight, I wonder?"

Before Roswaal could answer her, Beatrice spat "Enough games. You orchestrated this attack, didn't you?"

Although his eyes seemed to widen from the accusation, Roswaal quickly regained his composure as a grin emerged on his face "I'm rather curious. Did Subaru die from his stomach being cut open or was he devoured by demon beasts?"

Immediately after asking that question, the room around him began to distort as a surge of mana was emanating from Beatrice who pointed her hand at him with an expression the like he's rarely ever seen a person make.

Realizing his life was in danger, Roswaal quickly apologized "Ah, forgive me. That question was ceeertainly in bad taste, wasn't it? Instead of answering that, perhaaaps you could instead answer this: how did you find out?"

Still aiming her hand at the man, Beatrice explained with little emotion escaping her lips "The assassins didn't use normal means to get in. To breach the mansion as they did, they would either have to use my Door Crossing, or they entered through the secret passage, thus leading to the conclusion that there is a traitor in our midst, I suppose. Ram also came to this conclusion."

Continuing to glare at the mage, Beatrice continued "I asked myself who among the residents in this mansion was the most suspicious. Naturally, you were the person I suspected the most, I suppose."

His lips once again curving into a smile, Roswaal weakly complained "How haaaarsh; although, it is exactly as you say. I instructed Elsa to enter from the secret passage."

Holding herself back, Beatrice uttered this question "Why did you do it, I wonder?"

Already anticipating her question, Roswaal answered "Simple, because my book instruuucted me so."

Feeling something within her starting to break, Beatrice asked in a deathly tone "You put the lives of your subordinates in jeopardy for a reason such as that, I wonder?"

Still amused by her reasoning, Roswaal shot back "That doesn't mean muuuch coming from someone who spent four-hundred years of her life doing the same."

"Unforgivable." Beatrice uttered, and with the thought of her smiling husband coming to mind, she went on to reprimand "Not only did your plans put my husband at risk, but your methods are clearly wrong on a fundamentally moral level, I suppose."

Barely suppressing a chuckle, Roswaal replied "Wrong, you say? How amuuusing. For you to say that you have a grasp on the morals of us humans. You certainly have gooone soft."

Accepting Roswaal's insult as a compliment, Beatrice retorted "And you've gone mad, I suppose. Out of the two of us, I reek more of humans than you do."

Taking a stand from his chair, Roswaal agreed "I ceeertainly cannot argue with that."

Unable to contain it any longer, Beatrice warned "Roswaal, as much as I'm tempted at the moment, I don't want this to end with me taking your life, I suppose."

Unfazed by the Great Spirit's bloodlust, Roswaal smiled "Ah, that's a surprise. So, you truuuly do care."

After a fleeting rush of unbending rage came and passed, Beatrice spat "Spare me your jokes! If I kill you, it would spell out so many problems for myself and Subaru that I don't know where to begin, I suppose. For starters, Ram would come to hate me and perhaps even make an attempt on my life, and I don't wish for my husband to get involved in such a scenario."

With Beatrice blaming him for Subaru's death, Roswaal frowned "Even so, dooon't you think you're being too lenient? It was my plot that got your husband killed."

"Roswaal, you don't seem to be aware of something, I suppose." Beatrice uttered, and gazing at the mage with unyielding bloodlust, she warned "Even now I'm entertaining the thought of permanently taking you out of the picture, I suppose. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to kill you in this very moment."

Noticing the mage starting to sweat, Beatrice continued to threaten "If you provoke me any further, I can't guarantee my consideration will last any longer than this, I suppose."

A bold smile still resting on his lips, Roswaal replied honestly "I must saaay that I hope it doesn't come to that; however, you of all people should understand my faithfulness to this book. I cannot deviate from the path it's set for me."

"Then allow me to forcefully alter your course, I suppose." Beatrice spoke, and offering no compromise, she went on to threaten "If my husband suffers at the hands of your meddling any further, I will do one of three things, I suppose. Firstly, I will attempt to take your life; however, an alternative would be to destroy your book. If those options fail, I can easily make sure that Subaru stays out of your reach, I suppose."

Watching as Roswaal's expression started to falter, Beatrice continued to pressure him "I know that you need Emilia alive, and yet you've been ordered to put her life in danger on several occasions, I suppose. Subaru's presence is what solves these contradictions for you, isn't he?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Beatrice revealed "It's quite simple. If I take my husband out of the picture, then all your current progress will have been for nothing, I suppose."

"You… You can't possibly be serious." Roswaal uttered, and finally losing composure, he went on to remind the Great Spirit "All of this has been for her! You of all people should understand the great lengths I would go to for her sake! Would you really get in the way of her wishes?!"

Satisfied by the mage's reaction, Beatrice suggested "You should take another look into your book, Roswaal."

Although reluctant to open the book in front of Beatrice, Roswaal understood that Beatrice wasn't taking no for an answer. Once her turned to the newest entry, he exclaimed "I-Inconceivable! My instructions have been changed!"

Realizing that her intimidation had worked, Beatrice went on to explain "Is it really all that surprising? That book is designed to take the most efficient path; however, now that I stand in the way of that path, the book has decided that a detour is more efficient than opposing me. Simply put, that book has judged my hostility too great a risk, so it's plotted out a new course of action for you, I suppose."

Once the mage lifted his face up from the book, Beatrice smiled coldly "That's not a bad face, Roswaal. It's a shame I don't see your humiliation more often, I suppose."

Glaring at the Great Spirit with unrest, Roswaal spoke "It seeeems that you truly are not my ally after all."

Returning the mage's glare, Beatrice revealed "While our goals were aligned for a time, I never considered you an ally from the start. That goes for all the descendants of the original, I suppose."

After a drawn-out sigh of resignation, Roswaal quickly conceded to the demands of his book as he went on to question "Perhaaaps you could enlighten me on something. It should be fruitless of me to confront Elsa as of now. I am no longer paying her to attack this mansion, so why am I being instructed to briiibe her not to attack us?"

Having already come up for an excuse to tell her husband, Beatrice explained "If Subaru happens to regain his memories again, I'll need something to tell him so he wouldn't worry. Naturally, telling him that Roswaal was behind the attack would leave him paranoid, so I'll simply go with the reasoning that the assassins were paid off, I suppose."

Not yet satisfied by her explanation, Roswaal continued to press "Muuust I really need to bribe Elsa off to accomplish that fact? If you're wiiilling to take his memories away, something like a simple lie should come naturally to you."

Disgusted by the mage's suggestion, Beatrice rejected "I'd sooner rip out my own tongue than lie to my husband, I suppose. I've done enough to tarnish his faith in me, so I don't want to give him any more reason to doubt me."

Finally accepting his current role, Roswaal sighed "Sooo, I'm being forced to change your lie into an excuse, is that it? Well, I suppose complaining is fruuuitless. I'd better not keep Elsa waiting or she just might kill me."

Still not prying her glare away from him, Beatrice went on to warn the mage "While I'd honestly welcome it, you better not die if only for my husband's sake. He would blame himself for your death, I suppose."

Surprised by the spirit's words, Roswaal chuckled "That's probably the closest thing I will ever get to you saying something heeeartwarming to me. I almost feel like I can take on the world."

Reaching the limits of her patience, Beatrice spat "You disgust me. Spare me from the sight of your abhorrence and just leave already, I suppose."

Once he had gathered his belongings, Roswaal walked passed the spirit; however, stopping at the door, the mage revealed "Beatrice, I know my actions don't show it, but I do care about this place and its residents a lot more than you might think."

Not even fazed by his out of character concern, Beatrice rebuked "Don't think for a second that you'll invoke compassion out of me, I suppose. If you truly cared about those around you, you would be incapable of putting their lives at risk on the whims of your book. You insult the trust that your subordinates put in you, I suppose."

Smiling from the spirit's sharp reply, Roswaal departed from the estate, but not before requesting "Make suuure to save a piece of birthday cake for me."


	38. A Time of Happiness Pt 1

_A Time of Happiness Pt. 1_

After quickly drying himself off, Subaru threw on his tracksuit and bolted towards the door, and upon opening it, he was once again greeted by the half-elf.

Drying off his hair with a towel, Subaru smiled "What's good, Emilia?"

Puzzled by the boy's question, Emilia attempted to answer "'What's good'? Well, I think that ice cream cake from earlier was pretty good."

Her innocence too much for him, Subaru beamed "This is why you're an angel."

Knowing she was short on time, Emilia quickly requested "Subaru, I know this is sudden, but could I borrow you for a little bit? It's… important."

Seeking his wife's consent, Subaru yelled back "Hey, Beako? Emilia wants to talk with me. What should I do?"

Still bathing inside the tub, Beatrice replied "Why are you asking me, I wonder? Just go hear her out."

Realizing he hadn't said it yet today, Subaru smiled "Happy Valentine's Day, Beako. Let's make next year's even better."

Her lips curving into a smile, Beatrice answered back "That's not a hard goal to meet considering; however, Happy Valentine's Day, Subaru. Let's celebrate with a shared bath forevermore, I suppose."

"S-Shared bath?" Emilia stuttered at the news.

His cheeks gaining warmth, Subaru yelled back "You're leaking some embarrassing information about us!"

Realizing the half-elf had heard her, Beatrice uttered "Oopsie. My bad, I suppose."

Once the boy slipped on his new crocs, Emilia led them away from the room as she questioned "So, you and Beatrice shared the same bath?"

Following Emilia as she guided them through the halls, Subaru replied "Yeah, it was her idea; although, I guess something like that is natural for married couples."

"'Couples'." Emilia repeated that word under her breath, and shaking away those thoughts, she went on to say "I was told by Beatrice that Valentine's Day is a celebration for couples. Your mother also told me that it's almost over."

Remembering to bring his phone this time, Subaru checked it and replied "Yeah, there's only about five more minutes left."

"Then I better make this quick." Emilia hastened things along, and motioning a small bag towards the boy, she nervously spoke "Here, Subaru! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Eh?" Subaru uttered, and once he processed what was happening, he went into a panic "E-Emilia, you do know what giving a guy chocolate means on a day like this, right?!"

"I… I think so?!" Emilia yelped, and remembering Naoko's advice when things got too embarrassing, she desperately added "Also, I just wanted to tell you that these are obligation chocolates!"

A huge wave of relief washing over him, Subaru started to calm down "O-Oh! So that's what this is! I don't know why I was getting so worked up."

Starting to settle down as well, Emilia continued to press "So, will you accept these?"

With an energetic nod of his head, Subaru beamed "Yup! I don't want to waste your hard work, so I'll eat them with gratitude!"

Watching as Subaru simply held the bag in his hand, Emilia questioned "Aren't you going to eat them?"

Becoming ever so slightly nervous, Subaru asked in return "You mean right now?"

After receiving several vigorous nods from the half-elf, Subaru gulped "Well, I was getting a little hungry anyways."

"Subaru, you shouldn't eat so many at once." Emilia watched as Subaru plopped several pieces of chocolate into his mouth, and as her anxiety returned, she asked "How are they? I really hope they turned out okay."

Pleasantly surprised by the taste and welcoming texture of the chocolates, Subaru praised "These are really good, Emilia. Definitely way better than store bought chocolates."

"S-So, you like them?" Emilia asked, skeptical of her own work.

"Yup! I love these!" Subaru beamed. It was simple praise; however, after getting so worked up earlier, this was the best he could manage.

"Ah, that's good." Emilia sighed from relief, and as her heart started to get cozy, she finally smiled "I'm happy to hear that, Subaru. You know, I tried making you chocolates last year too."

As he continued to munch down on the chocolate, Subaru asked "You mean for last Valentine's Day? What stopped you?"

As her innocent smile turned somewhat nervous, Emilia replied with a trace of a blush "Well, I guess I was just being a little shy."

"Emilia-tan's cuteness transcends even that of angels!" Subaru exclaimed to the heavens, and checking the time on his phone, he realized "Looks like Valentine's Day is over."

Still gazing longingly at the boy, Emilia spoke in a voice barely louder than a whisper "I wonder if it reached you this time."

In response to Emilia's vague question, Subaru asked "What do you mean?"

Although a little hurt by his reply, Emilia forced a smile "Oh, nothing. I guess this just means I'll have to try a little harder."

Just as he was about to dismiss her words, Subaru remembered Puck saying " _In her final moments, Lia's thoughts were solely of you._ "

Taking in Emilia's smile and her light blush, Subaru thought in disbelief "… _There's no way she actually… I mean, it's just not possible, right?"_

Faltering under the boy's intense gaze, Emilia faltered "It's a little embarrassing to be stared at so intensely, Subaru."

The half elf's complaint snapping him out of his thoughts, Subaru quickly came up with an excuse "A-Ah, sorry, sorry! I just got absorbed by the bug resting on your face."

With her panic switch being flipped, Emilia exclaimed with terror "A-A bug?! Where?! Get it off!"

"Ah, sorry, that was a joke." Subaru quickly apologized.

"Huh?" Emilia uttered in bewilderment, and realizing the boy had lied to her, she pressed her hands to her hips as she harshly scolded "You really are a bully, Subaru, you know that?!"

"Yeah, Beako tells me that on a daily basis." Subaru sighed at the reminder; however, realizing such reprimands were coming from an angel, he clutched his heart in agony "Agh, it's been awhile since I've felt this angelic poison! When Emilia is the one to say it, it really must be a problem!"

With Emilia electing not to respond to his outburst, Subaru cleared his throat as he went on to ask "So, what is everyone else up to? Are they still at the pool?"

Recalling Kenichi's suggestion to Petra, Emilia replied "Last time I was with them, they were talking about playing around with the bike outside."

Finally coming upon the door leading out into the parking lot, Subaru smiled "That might actually be interesting to watch, so let's go join them."

"Ah, wait a second, Subaru!"

Right as he was about to exit the building, Subaru was stopped in his tracks as Emilia's arms wrapped tightly around him, causing him to utter in astonishment "Um, Emilia?"

"Something happened, didn't it?" Emilia questioned, her voice dripping with fear.

Playing ignorant, Subaru answered with a question of his own "What do you mean?"

"Please don't play dumb!" Emilia demanded, and getting a handle on her emotions, she lowered her tone as she explained "It was written all over Beatrice's face this morning when we all gathered in the dining room. Then, when I visited you in your room earlier, you had the same despondent expression that Beatrice had."

As inconclusive yet true evidence piled on top of him, Subaru forced a dry smile "…It's not like you to be so perceptive. Where did the adorably airheaded Emilia-tan go?"

"Honestly, Puck helped me figure most of it out. He said that you two might need our help." Emilia answered, and with her hold on the boy tightening, she solemnly repeated "So, I'll ask again, did anything happen?"

Borrowing the excuse his wife used on him, Subaru forced himself to say "Emilia-tan, don't worry about a thing. Everything is going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright, you say?" Emilia's eyes flickered, and with Subaru's words adding to her suspicions, she pressed the boy "Why are you hiding it from me? I want to help make sure that everything ends alright."

"Honestly, I do too, but apparently it was all taken care of before I even woke up today." Subaru revealed, and sympathizing with the half-elf, he urged "So, we don't have to worry about a thing."

"Was I too late..?" Emilia uttered, and becoming dejected with her failure, she questioned with heartbreak dripping from her voice "Subaru, what happened to you?"

Although he didn't understand what was troubling her, Subaru once again forced a smile "Look at me, Emilia. I'm fine."

Her gaze plastered to the floor until now, Emilia tilted her head up as she asked through her watery amethyst eyes "Did… Did you die again?"

"…Huh?" Subaru uttered, not able to comprehend the half-elf's question. Once the gears slowly started turning in his mind, Subaru choked out a question "Emilia… Did Beatrice tell you..?"

Remembering she was supposed to keep it a secret, Emilia stuttered "A-Ah, well…"

"Emilia." Subaru spoke, his sharp voice not allowing for hesitation.

Although reluctant to admit it, Emilia revealed "…Beatrice told me that you can Return-"

"STOP!" Subaru screamed, and as the image of her corpse came back to haunt him, he pleaded "I get it! I get it! Just don't say anymore!"

Startled by the boy's outburst, Emilia took a step away from him as she uttered "Subaru?"

Taking a second to catch his breath, Subaru hastily apologized "S-Sorry, it's just that I can't risk having that said aloud. Last time it was spoken, things ended terribly."

Unable to look at Emilia in the eyes, Subaru asked in a hollow voice "Does anyone else know?"

Bringing her hand over her chest, Emilia answered "The only people who shouldn't know are Petra and Frederica."

Although his memories were still a little foggy, Subaru finally remembered Ram's understanding of Return by Death from the previous loop. It seemed that knowledge wasn't limited to just himself and Beatrice.

Fearing for the worst, Subaru hesitantly asked "Does that mean… my parents know?"

"Beatrice told all us when Rem was still alive." Emilia nodded, and going on the defensive, she nervously asked "Are you angry, Subaru?"

Although he couldn't deny that he felt a sudden rush of emotion, Subaru cracked a smile "Compared to how I felt earlier, this is nothing."

To be honest, Subaru had always known since the day Rem had died. When he was about to take his own life, it was as if everyone in that room could read his mind, or rather, was forewarned about his willingness to kill himself.

Understanding his wife's intentions for that time, Subaru gave in "I can't be angry when I was clearly in the wrong in that situation. Beatrice was right to tell everyone."

Her eyes widening and her lips trembling, Emilia once again attempted to ask "Subaru, did you-?"

"Emilia." Subaru interrupted, and choosing his words with care, he went on to point out "I don't know how it works exactly, but I think I can only talk about stuff like that to people who already know what happened. I can't answer anything you don't already know when it comes to 'that'."

"Ah, that's right. Beatrice said that you were forbidden from talking about it." Emilia realized, and gazing at Subaru through glossy eyes, she spoke "A power like that is truly lonely."

The half elf's assessment stabbing through him, Subaru felt his eyes starting to become wet as he choked out "You have no idea."

Hearing the heartbreak in his voice and his sniffles, Emilia immediately went into a panic "Subaru? Are you crying? P-Please don't. I didn't mean-!"

"Uwaaah!" Subaru yelled to summon his courage, and using all his strength to lift the half-elf off the ground, the boy spun around on the spot as he beamed "Emilia-tan is such an angel!"

"Whaa! Subaru! W-What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!"

Desperate not to cry in front of the half-elf, Subaru did his best to turn his emotions around as he replied "I don't know but I don't think I can stop now! Just endure it!"

"O-Okay!" Emilia consented, not putting up any resistance.

After being set back down on the ground after almost a minute had gone by, Emilia's cheek turned a dark shade of pink as she asked "What was that all about?"

Recovering from his emotionally compromised state, Subaru explained to the half-elf "I only spin around people I really care about. In fact, I would only do that for you, Beako, Petra, and Ram; although, the last person in that list would probably violently resist."

Embarrassment still fresh in her mind, Emilia scolded "Honestly, you are such a dunderhead, Subaru!"

"I thought I was going to get a favorable respond, but instead I got reprimanded!" Subaru exclaimed as he flinched from her words.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Emilia continued to huff "It's inappropriate to randomly pick up a girl in spin her around in the air. Remember, you should always warn her in advance!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Subaru came to a compromise "Got it. Next time I spin you around in the air, I'll warn you three seconds in advanced."

After thoughtfully pondering his response, Emilia agreed "I suppose that will do."

"It will?!" Subaru blankly exclaimed, and once again motioning towards the door, he suggested "Anyways, let's go meet up with the others."

"Ah, wait a moment, Subaru." Emilia requested as she grabbed the boy's hand.

Once again getting stopped in place, Subaru exclaimed "You've been saying that a lot tonight!"

"Oh, sorry. I just…" Emilia grew hesitant, and bringing her hand to her chest, she bashfully asked "I was just wondering, like Ram, can I be your family too, Subaru?"

"Where did that come from?!" Subaru blurted out, and seeing that Emilia was needing a direct answer, he scratched his head as he went on to explain "I'm pretty sure if you became my sister too, Ram would pout. Actually, she'd glare at me with disgust and say something like 'so you're the kind of person who makes sisters of every girl you see'."

Although slightly hurt by his response, Emilia realized "Ah, I think I get it. Having a sibling can only work for you because it's Ram."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that sis won't rest until she has a monopoly in that respect." Subaru added, and reminded of how his relationship with Ram has changed to such a degree, he shuddered "Agh! My relationships with people have been getting crazy as of late! Beako became my wife and Ram turned into my sister. I've become someone that Petra looks up to and Frederica's become a role model for me. Seriously, so much has changed in the past year that I can't keep up with it all!"

Turning to Emilia in desperation, Subaru asked "When I get overwhelmed by it all, is it okay if I come running to you for help?"

Puffing out her chest, Emilia smiled "Of course you can. Just leave it to me!"

" _She really is easy to please!"_ Subaru thought to himself, and once again trying to exit the building, he spoke "And with that all out of the way, let's go-"

"Ah, Subaru, wait a moment." Emilia said once again.

"What kind of bombshell awaits me this time, I wonder?!" Subaru exclaimed as he unintentionally mimicked his wife.

Her lips curving into an adorable smile, Emilia giggled "Hehehe. I didn't have anything to say this time. I was just teasing you."

"Not you too." Subaru sighed as he imagined the 'teasing Subaru' cult consisting of Beatrice, Ram, and Frederica chanting 'one of us' to Emilia.

After finally exiting the hotel, the first person Subaru saw was the pink-haired maid which he spoke to "Um, Ram?"

A soft expression on her face, Ram replied "What is it, Barusu?"

His brow furrowing, Subaru questioned "Why are you the one riding Petra's bike? I don't recall buying it for you."

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Ram replied "Don't try to act like this is my fault. Petra was adamant on you being the person to teach her, so I somehow got burdened riding this until your arrival."

Seeing that she had already become comfortable riding it, Subaru wondered "So, I take it one of my parents taught you how to ride it then?"

"No, something like this came naturally to me." Ram explain nonchalantly.

"You can go to hell!" Subaru snapped, and remembering all his past failures, he went on to complain "Your existence insults all those who've scraped their knees against the hard concrete and had to be rushed to a hospital!"

"How oddly specific." Ram commented.

"Subaru!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Subaru greeted the little girl "Heya, Petra. Did Ram steal your bike from you? Am I going to have to beat her up for you?"

"Do something about their scrawny muscles of yours before you start issuing challenges." Ram lectured.

Watching as the siblings locked theirs eyes, Petra got in between the two as she demanded "Subaru! Ram! Since it's my birthday, I forbid you two from fighting!"

"Actually, your birthday ended several minutes before." Subaru revealed to her.

Startled by the news, Petra uttered in disbelief "Huh? But it was only my birthday for a few hours today."

His time stolen as well, Subaru added "And I only got a couple of hours of wifey time for Valentine's Day. Blame Beako."

"Beatrice, how could you?!" Petra exclaimed as she turned towards the fellow little girl.

Clearly wounded from the accusation, Beatrice uttered "T-This is my fault, you say?"

Suddenly realizing that blaming Beatrice was a tad cruel given the circumstances, Subaru quickly corrected "Petra, I know you're angry, but remember the bear Beako got you. Wasn't it a really nice bear?"

"It's really soft and fun to hug!" Petra beamed.

"Leave it to Barusu to sway the emotions of a little girl." Ram sighed.

Stomping his foot on the ground, Subaru exclaimed "Can you please stop saying such dangerous things?! People are gonna think I'm a lolicon!"

In the middle of smoking one of his cigarettes, Kenichi beamed at his son "Subaru, face reality already. You're a closet lolicon."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Subaru yelled back at his father, and turning his attention back to Petra, he went on to suggest with a smile "I think it's about time me and Petra had a Rocky inspired training montage. Ready to learn how to ride a bike?"

Gazing back at the others, Petra corrected "Wait, I want someone else to ride it first."

Surprised by Petra's generosity, Subaru recalled "When I was your age, I was the kind of petty kid that would pout if someone got to play with my gift before I could. You really are a good girl."

"Ehehe. So, I'm a good girl to you." Petra practically purred as her head was stroked, and turning towards the elder maid, she beamed "Frederica, it's your turn!"

Titling her head slightly to the side, Frederica questioned "Pardon? You want me to ride that bike before you? I'm not quite sure I can live up to your expectations."

Set on having the elder maid ride the bike, Petra urged "I don't have any expectations. I just want to watch you try it, so please, big sis Frederica?"

Once Petra referred to her as 'big sis', Frederica's fate was sealed as she forced a smile "I can't very well say no to you during your birthday celebration. I'm afraid I don't have Ram's intuition, so could you assist me, Miss Natsuki?"

Gazing blankly at the bike, Naoko informed "Don't look at me. I don't know how to ride a bike either."

Watching as Frederica clearly became nervous, Subaru offered "Frederica helps me out a lot, so I could show her how to-"

"Denied! You're supposed to teach me how to ride it!" Petra fervently rejected.

Watching as Frederica's hopeful face turned hopeless once more, Subaru gave her an apologetic smile "It seems like I'm exclusively Petra's bike trainer. Sorry, Frederica."

Scratching the side of his head, Kenichi offered "It's the father's duty to cover up for the sins of his son, or was it the other way around? Anyways, I'll give you a hand, Fre-"

"You're forbidden from helping her too." Naoko sternly interrupted.

Watching as Frederica's expression switched between hope and despair once again, Kenichi questioned "Um, honey? Are you getting jealous? That's not like you at all."

Staring at the faltering maid, Naoko revealed "It's just that Frederica has a really vulnerable expression right now, and I don't want it to make your heart throb."

With her head drooping, Frederica sighed "I would really appreciate it if you dispensed with your teasing, Miss Natsuki."

"I'm not joking." Naoko said flatly.

"That's even worse, I'm afraid!" Frederica exclaimed as hints of a blush rose to her cheeks.

Seeing that things weren't progressing at all, Subaru sought the little girl's consent "Petra, is it alright if I help her?"

"Grr…" Petra adorably growled, and with her cheeks puffing to full capacity, she reluctantly huffed "Alright, I don't want Frederica to get hurt, but you better teach me better than her!"

After giving Petra a small pat on the head, Subaru attempted to approach the maid "Hey, Frederica, I just got Petra's consent, so I'll-"

"I forbid it, I suppose!" Beatrice grabbed on to the hem of his tracksuit as she added "I won't allow you to get close to such a dangerous lady!"

His patience being tested, Subaru snapped back "Can you stop being such a pain in the ass for a few minutes?! What sets Frederica apart from the other girls?!"

Faltering from her husband's question, Beatrice stuttered "W-Well, if you must know, it's that Frederica is very charming for a lady. She has a soft face and a gentle aura about, making her ideal for depraved men such as yourself, I suppose."

As his personality came into question, Subaru exclaimed "Can you not drag my name through the mud with everyone else present?! I'm not depraved!"

Gaining some momentum, Beatrice crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed "Although she has fangs, those turns into a charming point when she laughs, making her really cute. That maid is also very helpful and mindful of others, further boosting her appeal. In summary, if every female in this corrupt world was almost identical to Frederica, I might come to like humans more, I suppose."

Her expression softening, Frederica smiled at the spirit "Ah, Lady Beatrice, you're making me blush; however, I'm afraid my preferences don't include little girls, so I'll have to reject your confession of love."

Stomping her feet on the ground, Beatrice snapped "The sole target of my love is Subaru, I suppose! Where are getting these bizarre ideas from anyways, I wonder?! Your thought process needs reworking!"

Clearing her throat, Beatrice consented "Ahem. In recognition of your diligence as a maid, I'll permit my husband to teach you, I suppose."

Now skeptical of everyone, Subaru questioned "Does anyone else want to be a pain in the ass?"

Raising her hand in the air, Naoko spoke up "I do."

"Stop it!" Subaru snapped.

Her arms crossed over her chest, Naoko gazed intensely at her son as she explained "As your mother, I can't accept you teaching Frederica to ride a bike before me."

"Have dad teach you or something!" Subaru exclaimed back.

Quickly accepting Subaru's compromise, Naoko said "Okay, that's fine."

With that complaint being resolved rather quickly, Subaru sighed "I suddenly feel exhausted."

Moving over towards the bike, Frederica rested her hand on the steering wheel as she requested "If you'll indulge my request, will you train me to ride a bike, Subaru?"

Forgetting what he set out to do in the first place, Subaru blankly replied "Huh? Oh, sure."

After Frederica took a seat on the bike, Subaru explained "It's kind of simple. All you have to do is kick off the ground and start peddling, and if you want to turn, tilt your body slightly in either direction."

Understanding the boy's instructions, Frederica replied "Sounds simple enough. I suppose it's time to give this an honest attempt."

Watching as Frederica slowly but surely took off, Petra beamed "Wow! Look, Frederica's riding it!"

"I think I'm starting to understand this bike a little bit better now." Frederica commented after riding it for roughly a minute; however, realizing she was going too fast for her comfort, she panicked "Um, Subaru? How do I stop?!"

"Ah." Subaru uttered, and realizing he left that crucial detail out, he panicked in return "Hold the brake! Hold the brake!"

"The brake?!" Frederica questioned, unable to deduce what the brake was on this foreign device.

Covering up his own mistake, Subaru stood in Frederica's path to stop the bike, and while he did succeed, the front wheel impacted his delicates as he screamed " **BOMBARDIAR**!"

Coming to a complete stop at the boy's expense, Frederica asked with worry dripping from her voice "Subaru, are you alright?!"

Succumbing to the pain, Subaru slowly fell to the ground as he uttered "Well, I guess I wasn't going to have kids in the first place."

Tearing up at his son's sacrifice, Kenichi beamed "I'm so proud of my son. Not only did he take one for the team, he took two."

"Spare me your disgusting wit, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped at the man, and rushing over to her husband, she asked with care "Subaru, my darling, are you okay, I wonder?"

Completely laying on the ground at this point, Subaru forced a smile "Y-Yeah, I'm good. I just suffered a critical hit, so I need to lie here in agony for a while."

Kneeling on the ground, Beatrice offered "My lap is bound to be more comfortable than the concrete. Rest your head here, I suppose."

"I'm so glad to have a wife that's considerate when it really counts." Subaru admired Beatrice, and noticing Ram standing above him, he pointed out "Um, sis? There's a satisfied grin on your face right now."

Unable to contain her smirk, Ram feigned ignorance "I don't know what you're talking about."

Coming over to the boy as well, Petra stuttered "R-Riding a bike is scary, isn't it?"

Wanting to ease Petra of her concerns, Frederica argued "It truly isn't. Honestly, I was having fun riding on it; however, it seems my lack of skill is what caused this situation. Please forgive my carelessness, Subaru."

"No, the mistakes of the student are the teachers to bear. I'm the one at fault, Frederica." Subaru corrected, and turning towards the little girl, he added "Petra, it's your turn after this. No pressure, but if you mess up like Frederica did, I'll probably be killed."

"That's only making me more nervous!" Petra exclaimed, and starting to break out into a cold sweat, she desperately suggested "I know! How about you ride the bike. That way, I know what I'm supposed to do from your example."

Once again putting on airs, Subaru explained "A reasonable idea; however, the moment I dock on the bike's seat, I'll ride off into the sunset and you'll never see me again. That's the fate of the Natsuki clan who are notorious for being terrible at directions."

"Oh, please. You drive a car just fine, I suppose." Beatrice sighed as she started petting her husband's head.

In the end, Petra reluctantly agreed to try out the bike. With Subaru helping her keep the bike steady and emphasizing the importance of the brakes, Petra slowly got the hang of riding a bike. It took her longer than Ram and Frederica, but Petra was able to ride a bike without assistance.

Watching Petra riding around from the sidelines, Ram spoke "It seems that your plan was successful, Beatrice. No one seemed to catch on that something had happened, and their happiness was a small bonus for you, was it not?"

Shuddering at the thought, Beatrice corrected "To say that this was a flawless victory is nothing but a dangerous exaggeration. No, this almost turned into a disastrous defeat for me, I suppose… Subaru found out."

Her expression not changing in the slightest, Ram commented "I'm surprised he caught on so fast considering his slow wit."

Borrowing her husband's explanation, Beatrice informed "It was oversight on my part. Because I took his memories from him before, he was able to recognize having his memories stolen again, I suppose."

Imagining the boy's reaction, Ram asked "I assume he didn't take it well?"

"I honestly thought he was going to divorce me at the time, I suppose." Beatrice answered, sighing from relief that it didn't come to that.

Prying her gaze away from the others, Ram turned to look at the spirit as she spoke "It seems that you've underestimated Barusu. His worth is so little to begin with, so please don't squander what little of it remains by belittling him."

Already realizing her mistake from earlier, Beatrice replied "While I can accept your complaints about me belittling him, I will not stand for such slander about his worth, I suppose. That man is the reason why we all still have our lives."

After a snort, Ram pointed out "You should be able to recognize when I'm joking. It's not like I could forget that night when he saved my sister from the demon beasts, a task I could not do alone."

"Ah, so gratitude doesn't escape you, I suppose." Beatrice softly smiled, and turning to look at the maid, she questioned "We may not get along very well, but will I have your cooperation in the future, I wonder?"

Having already thought of an answer to such a question, Ram replied "As long as my efforts will benefit Master Roswaal or Barusu, I'll help you."

"I'll mainly be using your efforts to benefit my husband, I suppose." Beatrice corrected, and with their sibling relationship coming to mind, she questioned "Now that I think about it, with my husband being your brother, would that make us sister-in-laws, I wonder?"

Although she didn't anticipate such a question, Ram quickly refused "I apologize, Beatrice, but my idea of family is very fixed at this point. Barusu was an exception, an exception I can no longer make unless it's for the one I decide to marry, and I'm afraid to say my feelings towards you aren't romantic."

As heat rushed to her cheeks, Beatrice snapped "I want to beat you up, I suppose! Why are you and Frederica so bent on the idea that I'm such an easily swayed woman, I wonder?! I already have Subaru!"

Ignoring the spirit's protests, Ram firmly added "Besides, I'll only ever refer to one person as my sister."

At the mention of her younger sister, Beatrice apologized "Forgive me if I was insensitive, I suppose. I guess I was just forcing myself a little bit."

Unable to contain a smile, Ram pointed out "You really have changed, Lady Beatrice."

"I can say the same to you, I suppose." Beatrice shot back.

Her smile quickly dwindling, Ram went on to ask "Can you tell me the progress you've made so far? I know this whole outing was solely meant to buy time."

Having involved Ram from the start, Beatrice tried to ease the maid's worries "I already put my plan into motion before we left the mansion. Everything should be resolved when we return, I suppose."

Her expression darkening ever so slightly, Ram asked in a warning tone "I assume you wouldn't do anything as foolish as putting Master Roswaal in danger?"

Not faltering from her gaze, Beatrice answered honestly "I've already taken your obsession with that man into consideration, I suppose. Do not fret, he will be there when we return."

Judging the sincerity of Beatrice's words, Ram closed her eyes and spoke "Then it seems like I have nothing to worry about."

Bothered by the maid's reaction, Beatrice spoke "You know, I was hoping you would correct me when I talked about your obsession with him, I suppose."

"I can't very well correct the truth." Ram answered with a bold smile.

Her entire face beginning to cringe in displeasure, Beatrice spat "Your association with that man honestly makes me sick, I suppose."

"Some time ago, I could say the same about your association with Barusu." Ram shot back.

Suddenly feeling the urge to protect her husband's good name, Beatrice spoke with an air of confidence "Subaru has far many more appealing traits than that guy. He's much more considerate and energetic. The way Subaru squeezes me into a tight embrace is exceptional, and the overall way he dotes on me remarkable, I suppose."

Accepting Beatrice's challenge, Ram answered back "In terms of capabilities, Master Roswaal completely outclasses Barusu. Despite him being in a higher class, he's concerned about the commoners who work under him. Do you not remember all the times Master Roswaal accommodated Barusu's spur of the moment ideas?"

Biting into her nail in frustration, Beatrice huffed "Hmpf, that man simply didn't have the gall to refuse my husband, I suppose."

Seeing the futility of their arguing, Ram took a step towards the group as she sighed "I think I've had enough of this petty squabble."

"Hey, Ram?" Beatrice called out to her, and with Ram standing in place as if waiting for her reply, the spirit added "Thank you, I suppose."

Not bothering to look back at the spirit, Ram replied "I don't remember doing anything to earn your thanks."

"It's natural not to remember it, I suppose." Beatrice spoke, traces of heartbreak in her voice.

"I see." Ram uttered as she wondered what she had done to deserve such thanks from a Great Spirit.

With her attention finally returning to everyone else, Ram questioned "What is that fool doing?"

Turning to gaze at the others as well, Beatrice questioned "Hmm, what do you-?"

"What is that idiot doing, I wonder?" Beatrice asked as displeasure swept across her face.

" **Yehaw!** " Subaru yelled to the heavens as he did wheelies across the parking lot.

Closing in on her husband, Beatrice snapped "Wasn't Petra supposed to be riding it, I wonder?!"

Stopping in place, Subaru got off the bike as he apologized "Oh, sorry, I got a little carried away. Petra wanted me to ride around on it for a little bit, so I just had to show her how to do a wheelie."

"Those just starting out shouldn't be concerned with doing tricks, I suppose." Beatrice scolded, and as she attempted to get on the bike, she added to the little girl "Petra, you're forbidden from imitating Subaru. Here, allow Betty set such a much better example, I sup-"

"Kyaa!" Beatrice screamed as the bike fell over with her on it.

Not be able to make it in time, Subaru watched as his wife fell on the hard concrete as he panicked "Beatrice, you okay?!"

"Owwies, I suppose." Beatrice winced from the pain, and feeling a rush of frustration, she exclaimed "Why didn't the bike stay up, I wonder?! Wasn't the bike supposed to stand upright?!"

Seeing that his wife was alright, Subaru sighed from relief as he went on to explain "The kickstand stops the bike from falling over on the left, but that doesn't stop it from falling over on the right side. You leaned too far that way."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Beatrice huffed "What a useless invention, I suppose! Let's go get a refund!"

"No way! Bikes are really fun to play on!" Petra fiercely protested.

Noticing his wife's shortcomings, Subaru commented "I never realized this before, but you're pretty hopeless, aren't you? You probably should never drive a car either."

"I don't want to hear that from the most hopeless man to ever live, I suppose!" Beatrice snapped at her husband, and pointing towards the bruise on her leg, she demanded "Hurry now, kiss it and make it feel better, I suppose!"

"Doing that in front of everyone would be a little embarrassing." Subaru sighed, and examining her injury, he added "Looks like you got a little scrape, but it doesn't look that bad. There's probably security cameras out here, so I'll take you back to the room and have Emilia use healing magic on you."

"No, that won't be necessary. It's not as if I can't heal my own wounds, I suppose." Beatrice quickly refused, and with hints of a blush appearing on her cheeks, she gazed at her husband with puppy dog eyes "Bruises like this are everyday occurrences for humans, so I just require simple treatment, I suppose."

Prying himself away from Beatrice's adorable face, Subaru attempted to stand up as he offered "I'll go get a band-aid."

"Kiss it, I suppose!" Beatrice demanded as she grabbed Subaru's hand and yanked him back down.

"Oh, fine." Subaru quickly consented, and after placing a soft kiss on his wife's bruise, he questioned "How does it feel?"

An adorable smile blossoming on her lips, Beatrice answered "It feels a lot better, I suppose. You have my thanks, Subaru."

Suddenly remembering that they weren't alone, Subaru looked around and stuttered "U-Um, Beako, everyone's giving us warm gazes."

"I-I'm well aware, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she faltered under their smiles.

"You two truly are cute together."

It was Frederica that delivered this lethal blow to the couple.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Horray for mindless fluff! Well, there's only one more chapter left to the mansion invasion arc, and yes, it will have as much fluff if not more as this one. One character in particular is going to lose their minds.**

 **Hmm, I don't have much to say about this chapter since it was just fluff; although, it was really fun to write, and it was also a nice change of pace from last chapter's drama.**

 **Also, you dunderheads better not spoil Endgame for me. I shouldn't even be writing this, because, why would you? Please forgive me for my paranoia. I haven't been on Facebook or reddit for days just because of fear of spoilers.**

 **I'm losin' it, Drake. LOSIN' IT.**

 **Take care.**


	39. A Time of Happiness Pt 2

_A Time of Happiness Pt. 2_

Once the group got tired of the freezing temperatures, everyone decided to return to their rooms.

Watching as everyone but his wife piled into one room, Subaru questioned "Wait, you only got one room for everyone else? Will all of you really fit?"

With Subaru gazing at him, Kenichi spat "Don't look at me like I'm a cheapskate. The room has two bunk beds and one regular bed. I thought getting a family-sized room would make things more fun for everyone."

Stifling a yawn, Kenichi went on to add "Well, I'm getting tired and I'm sure Naoko is too, so we'll be going to bed now. The bunk beds and the regular bed are separated, so our sleep won't be disturbed if we take the normal bed."

Turning towards the little girl, Naoko asked "Petra, would you like to sleep in the same bed as me?"

Already anticipating his wife's betrayal, Kenichi sighed "At this rate, it's the bunkbed for me. It's a good thing I brought headphones."

Giving the woman a bright smile, Petra answered "Ah, sorry, but I'm not really tired right now."

Seeing that his wife had forgotten, Kenichi reminded "Honey, these kids woke up about five hours ago. Our sleep schedule and theirs are worlds apart."

"Ah, that's too bad then." Naoko uttered dejectedly.

In an attempt to cheer her up, Petra beamed "Your bed looks really comfortable, so I might sneak in and take a nap."

Her eyes widening, Naoko replied with as much emotion as she could muster "I'm holding you to that then."

Taking into account his own sleeping habits, Kenichi informed "Just make sure you get into Naoko's side of the bed. I go all over the place when I'm asleep."

"Doesn't that cause trouble for you, Miss Natuski?" Frederica asked, worried about the woman's sleep.

"No. Apparently I latch onto him when I go to bed. It renders him immobile." Naoko replied, unaware of how scary her words were.

Eyeing her mother-in-law, Beatrice commented "A trait that Subaru shares with you, I suppose."

As more dangerous information about him came to light, Subaru defended "I can't help it! I've slept with a body pillow for so many years that my body doesn't feel right if I'm not holding onto something."

Startled by the boy's outburst, Beatrice replied "There's no need to be so defensive, I suppose. I wasn't complaining. I actually, ah, erm…"

Listening as Beatrice trailed off, Subaru questioned "Hmm? Were you about to say something, Beako?"

Her heart getting cozy, Beatrice turned away as she uttered "It's nothing, I suppose."

Gazing at the two married couples, Ram sighed "What frightening marriages."

Turning towards the young lovers, Frederica offered "Subaru and Lady Beatrice, perhaps would you like to join us?"

Before Subaru could reply, Beatrice instead answered "We will surely join you later, but for right now, I would like to spend some alone time with my husband, I suppose."

Surprised by the spirit's quick refusal, Frederica remarked "I must say that you've spent quite a lot of time alone with you husband already. You really are overbearing when it comes to Subaru, aren't you?"

Faltering under the maid's warm gaze, Beatrice stuttered "I-Isn't it my right to monopolize my husband, I wonder?"

Coming to his wife's aid, Subaru added "Beatrice probably just wants to celebrate with me more. Even though Valentine's Day is technically over, we hardly had any time as it was."

"Ah! I forgot to give you the chocolates, I suppose!" Beatrice yelped, and feeling a surge of guilt, she turned towards her husband and uttered "Subaru, I…"

Not bothered in the slightest, Subaru pressed his hand to his wife's head as he comforted "We'll treat time as if we're back in the mansion, so there's no rush."

"…Right, I suppose." Beatrice uttered dejectedly, not resisting when Subaru picked her up off the ground.

Carrying his wife in his arms, Subaru said to everyone else "We'll come visit you guys when we're done being sweet lovebirds."

After carrying Beatrice back to their room, Subaru plopped himself on the bed as he told his wife "Beatrice, it's okay. Time was limited, and things were happening left and right, so I don't blame you for forgetting."

Her chest aching, Beatrice questioned "Is it truly alright, I wonder?"

In an attempt to cheer up his wife, Subaru asked "You said you just forgot to give them to me, but you did make them, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Beatrice answered, and still having the desire to give them to her husband, she leapt off Subaru's lap as she added "Let me go get them from my bag. I hope they meet your expectations, I suppose."

Happy to see Beatrice regain her step, Subaru smiled "I'm fine with anything you make as long as its edible."

"I find your standards shockingly low. What did I ever do to set such a low precedent, I wonder?" Beatrice questioned with a frown.

"Well there was that one time where you…" Subaru started to say; however, as not a single incident came to mind, he exclaimed "Wait a second. Out of all the things you've cooked for me, nothing's been bad?!"

"I'm happy to see you realize your own delusion, I suppose." Beatrice replied, and bringing her chocolates over to her husband, she ordered "Here you go. Say 'ahh', I suppose."

Suddenly feeling timid, Subaru smiled bashfully "You don't need to feed me."

"I most certainly need to feed you, I suppose." Beatrice replied with an adorable smile.

Letting his wife have her fun, Subaru opened his mouth "Ahh."

After Subaru swallowed, Beatrice questioned "How was it, I wonder?"

Bringing his hand to his chin, Subaru evaluated the chocolate "If I have to answer honestly, it was really good. So good in fact that it pisses me off that stores have the audacity to sell such pathetic chocolate. If you opened up a shop and sold these, I'm sure Hershey would go out of business."

"That answer was considerably exaggerated, but that will suffice for me, I suppose." Beatrice smiled, and pressing her face to the boy's chest, she added in a low voice "Subaru, about earlier, I'm sorry, I suppose."

Feeling the mood quickly turn, Subaru answered "Beatrice, from now on, you can't erase my memories."

"I know, I suppose." Beatrice consented as she went on to suggest "Perhaps you would like to make an amendment to our contract forbidding me from erasing your memories again, I wonder?"

"A pinky promise is good enough for me." Subaru replied, and trying to wrap up everything so they could move on, he added "About our fight, I'm pretty sure we were both in the wrong. You took my memories, but I was a fire breathing fury and said some nasty things. So, let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Not satisfied by that, Beatrice went on to reveal "Subaru, I belittled you. I thought I was sparing you from the pain, but I was actually sparing myself from seeing you agonize over it any longer. And you were right, it was too much for me to handle alone. My outburst from earlier proves that much."

Realizing her faults from earlier, Beatrice finished "I've never been able to accomplish anything by myself. From now on, let's resolve things together, I suppose."

Pulling his wife closer, Subaru smiled "Yeah, that's how it should be."

Although their conversation was brief, Beatrice questioned "Would that be an appropriate ending to our dispute from earlier, I wonder?"

With a nod of his head, Subaru agreed "Yeah, I think that wraps up everything."

"Then, we're fine now, I wonder?" Beatrice asked for clarity.

Squeezing his wife tightly, Subaru beamed "Yes, we're back to being our usual lovey-dovey selves."

Accepting the boy's intense affection, Beatrice replied "I see. That makes me happy, I suppose."

Noting the sound of her voice, Subaru pointed out "You sound a little nervous."

Of course Beatrice was nervous considering what she wanted to ask. Although she had been denied hours prior, the spirit couldn't help but want to try again once she realized the mood was right and that they were still celebrating Valentine's Day.

With her chest tightening, Beatrice gazed at Subaru's chest as she offered "Subaru, do you want to do it, I wonder?"

"Eh?" A dumbfounded Subaru uttered as he went on to ask for clarity "'Do it'? As in..?"

"Only one thing should come to mind when someone says that, I suppose." Beatrice replied as heat rushed to her cheeks.

"We're back at this already?" Subaru recalled Beatrice's offer from earlier as he went on to question "First of all, is it even possible? I mean, you're a spirit."

Having already thought that through, Beatrice explained "While I lack certain defining parts of a lady, there are still options left to us, I suppose."

With things going in a dangerous direction, Subaru decided to violently derail the conversation "Wait, does that mean you're not a girl?"

"MYNA!" Beatrice let out a strange yelp, and feeling as if she had been shot through the chest, the spirit went on to furiously blush "W-W-What an incredibly rude thing to say, I suppose! O-Of course I'm a girl! I do wear panties, after all!"

"Gender isn't defined by your underwear." Subaru explained, fearing what he had just said would turn into an infamous quote one day.

As tears formed in her eyes, Beatrice weakly sulked "Uuu… I'm a girl, I suppose."

Before the waterworks could begin, Subaru ran his hand through his wife's hair as he reassured her "I just felt like teasing you a little bit. I know you're a girl, Beatrice."

"…You're such a bully, Subaru." Beatrice weakly complained as she pouted.

Realizing he might have gone too far, Subaru apologized "You seem to be really sensitive about it. I'm sorry, Beatrice."

"What kind of wife wouldn't get upset if her husband questioned her authenticity, I wonder?" Beatrice pointed out, and crossing her arms over her chest, she repeated her offer "Well, do you want to do it or not, I wonder?"

Unsettled by her persistence, Subaru stuttered "H-Hey, don't be so hasty. You can't rush these things."

Subaru's insult still fresh in her mind, Beatrice continued to sulk "Because of your disturbing comment from earlier, my courage is quickly dwindling, I suppose."

Feeling completely awkward, Subaru replied "Wouldn't that be for the best then?"

Abandoning her complaints, Beatrice solemnly requested "I would still like to hear an answer from you, Subaru."

Seeing that his wife was set on getting a reply out of him, Subaru questioned "Answer me honestly. Would it make you happy?"

Gazing down at her own figure, Beatrice revealed "As a spirit, I don't long for such carnal things, I suppose."

Already expecting such an answer, Subaru pressed "Then why are you so adamant about this?"

"…Because I'm a human and a lady at heart too." Beatrice answered back, and feeling a rush of passion for her lover, she went on to reveal "I'm a human who longs to become even closer to her husband. While I don't have the drive, I understand and respect lovemaking as an act of devotion between two lovers. I know humans crave such intimacy, and I'd like to consider myself a loving wife that's accommodating to my husband's wishes."

Although moved by his wife's speech, Subaru questioned "So, you're just doing it for my sake then?"

With a firm shake of her head, Beatrice denied that claim "Don't misunderstand. I would have nothing to lose from this, and it's not as if I fear it. If it makes you happy, then my happiness is assured as a result. Our happiness is shared, is it not? If you think about it, its comparable to me giving you a back massage, I suppose."

Arriving at his answer, Subaru went on to firmly say "You do give me some pretty good back massages, but I think I'm still going to have to refuse."

"Subaru…" Beatrice uttered, feeling a strong sense of defeat.

Patting his wife on the head, Subaru went on to explain "That's an activity that we should be doing to be happy together. Even if our happiness is shared, if you don't get anything out of it directly, then it loses its meaning."

As her insecurities as a lady came back to the surface, Beatrice questioned "Your refusal has nothing to do with the fact that I look like a child, correct?"

"I think that's honestly a part of-" Subaru wasn't able to finish that sentence before his wife pressed her lips forcibly against his. Feeling this intense passion only one time prior, Subaru gave into his wife yet again.

After some time had passed and Beatrice retracted her face, Subaru sighed in resignation "You really aren't a kid though."

"I don't need you stating the obvious, I suppose." Beatrice complained, and pressing her face back into her husband's chest, she went on "I fear that I've blocked off a pathway to happiness for you, I suppose."

Feeling an out of place sense of pride, Subaru snorted "Hmpf. Sex is just a momentary joy anyways."

"Like you would know, I suppose." Beatrice muttered with a slight air of tease.

After his wife casually dropped that devastating bomb on him, Subaru furiously blushed "T-That was a little uncalled for! I'm gonna die a virgin because of you!"

"Not unless you grow a spine, I suppose." Beatrice weakly complained.

"I'm telling you, it's not like…" Subaru sighed; however, realizing his own cowardice, he corrected "Okay, so maybe I am a coward in that respect."

Once again reaching a dead end in this topic, Beatrice urged "If you ever decide to grow up in that regard, I'll accept you at any time, I suppose."

"I'll keep that in mind." Subaru replied, and not wanting his wife to get the wrong idea, he spoke honestly "Beatrice, I'm not quite sure what you're thinking, but I don't need that kind of stuff in my life as long as I have you. You're the embodiment of everything I could ever want."

Her face still firmly placed against his chest, Beatrice once again felt her heart getting cozy as she uttered "There you go stating the obvious again, I suppose."

Pulling his wife into a loving embrace, Subaru whispered "I love you, Beatrice."

"…I love you too, I suppose." Beatrice answered back as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

Subaru wanted nothing more than to enjoy this intimate moment with his wife; however, his happiness was cut short once the door started to open.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Subaru quickly panicked once he realized who was at the doorway "S-Sis?!"

It was at this point Subaru realized he nearly avoided catastrophe. As a healthy growing man, his wife's offer was indeed tempting to him. Had he gone through with it with Ram interrupting them, he couldn't even bear the thought of the devastation.

Gazing at the embracing lovers, Ram wondered "Am I interrupting something?"

With their moment being completely ruined, an enraged Beatrice shouted "You're getting in the way of our lovey-dovey make up time, I suppose! How did you even unlock the door?!"

"Subaru's father gave me a spare key." Ram explained as she revealed her card.

As the picture of her smirking father-in-law surfaced in her mind, Beatrice continued to yell "I should have known he was involved! He's always trying to get in the way of- Hey! That's not consent for you to come in! Go make like a magician and disappear, I suppose!"

Closing the door behind her, Ram explained with a sigh "Petra, Fred, and Emilia are being too loud with their fun. It's starting to take its toll on me, so allow me to rest here."

Recognizing her excuse, Beatrice pointed at the maid and spoke "Ah! Don't think you can fool a fellow liar, I suppose. I used to make the same kind of excuses to go see Subaru."

"That's not something you should easily admit." Subaru sighed, and now that Ram had joined their party, he asked "Well, what do you two want to do?"

Gritting her teeth, Beatrice spoke with venom dripping from her words "I specifically want a certain someone to stop getting in the way, I suppose."

Plopping herself on the adjacent bed, Ram ordered "I understand how you feel. Barusu, leave immediately."

"Yes, sis." Subaru sighed as he attempted to get to his feet.

With a desperate hold on her husband, Beatrice pleaded "Ah, no, please wait! You weren't the one I was talking about, I suppose!"

Realizing their options were limited, Subaru sighed "There's not really much to do. It's already past midnight, so a lot of places have closed."

Dragging her husband back down on the bed, Beatrice once again initiated an embrace with him as she said "Regardless, we'll have to find something to do for the next eight hours. Personally, I wouldn't mind staying with you like this."

Realizing they had ample time, Subaru sighed "So, we're going back to the mansion in eight hours, huh."

With her husband having the wrong idea, Beatrice attempted to corrected "No, we're actually-"

"Lady Beatrice." Ram interrupted the spirit.

"Ah." Beatrice uttered as she realized her mistake "I almost let it slip, I suppose."

"Let what slip?" Subaru questioned, and quickly putting the pieces together, he furrowed his brow and asked "Are you two in cahoots together?"

Not concerned in the slightest, Ram simply got comfortable on the bed as she said "I suppose it would be pointless to hide that fact after Lady Beatrice's blunder."

Turning to his wife, Subaru uttered "Beatrice."

Faltering under his gaze, Beatrice stuttered "W-Well, since we couldn't go ice-skating, I talked with your parents and we decided that a surprise visit to a certain place would be ideal for everyone, I suppose."

"And just where are we going?" Subaru asked the obvious question.

"Not telling, I suppose!" Beatrice answered in a cutesy voice.

In the hopes that Ram would be indifferent, Subaru asked "Well, sis? Do you know where we're going?"

Receiving a threatening glare from Beatrice, Ram sighed "I've already been sworn to secrecy on that matter."

After letting out a sigh of resignation, Subaru went on to ask "Your betrayal aside, what are we going to do for the next eight hours?"

"That is a good question, I suppose."

"…"

After getting fast food, revisiting the pool, and playing around with the others, eight hours had finally passed for Subaru.

After dropping off her husband to his morning shift, Naoko returned to the hotel to pick up Petra and company. With her husband's absence, the van was able to accommodate the six passengers with Frederica in shotgun seat, Petra and Emilia sitting in the two middle seats, and Beatrice, Subaru, and Ram sitting in the back-row.

Nearing their destination, Naoko looked in the rear-view mirror as she asked "Are you all ready to see my son act very cute?"

Puzzled by his mother's warning, Subaru questioned "'Cute'? I don't even get that way unless we're going to the… Wait a second, I know this route."

"It can't be…" Subaru uttered, and realizing there was only one explanation, the boy exclaimed "We're going to the aquarium?!"

"Here he goes." Naoko beamed.

Unable to contain himself, Subaru let out an unrestrained yell "Hooooorraaaaaay!"

Startled by Subaru's absurd reaction, Emilia questioned "Um, what's an aquarium, and why is Subaru so excited?"

Once again going into educational mode, Beatrice explained "An aquarium is a place that puts creatures of water on display. As for your second question, aquariums just happen to house his favorite animal, I suppose."

Gauging her son's reaction in the rearview mirror, Naoko beamed "Ah, it's been a long time since I've seen my son like this. He's my little boy again."

Once Naoko parked the van, Subaru hurried out and started to jog in place "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go, let's go!"

"So cute." Beatrice, Naoko, Petra, and Emilia thought in unison as they became captivated by the boy's innocent smile. While Frederica gazed warmly at the boy, Ram merely stared at Subaru; however, there was a slight curve to her lips.

Once Subaru and his mother paid for everyone's tickets, the group went inside, and upon seeing the wide assortment of water tanks, Petra beamed "Wow! Look at all the fish!"

Gazing at one of the tanks, Emilia smiled "You can see them so clearly even in the water."

Gauging their reactions, Subaru vigorously nodded his head "Yup, yup! Aren't aquariums the best?"

As the group started to explore the aquarium, Petra came upon one giant fish in particular as she nervously asked "What is that thing? Waah! It's even scarier up close! Subaru, it's coming this way!"

With Petra's yanking on his arm in fear, Subaru realized "I guess sharks are scary even if you have never seen Jaws before."

Gazing at the fish in question, Frederica sighed in admiration "So cute."

Although Petra was disturbed by the elder maid's evaluation, Subaru offered "Actually, I can sort of see the resemblance between them. There's an exhibit next door that lets you pet baby sharks."

Quickly becoming interested, Frederica practically started to shine as she requested "If it's no trouble, would you mind if we made that our next stop?"

After learning the two-finger technique, Subaru watched as Frederica went to pet various sharks while happily humming to herself.

A bizarre idea coming to mind, Subaru instructed the maid "When you go to pet the next one, you should say 'shaaa'. That's the language they speak."

With a light blush on her face, Frederica spoke to the sharks "If you say so. Shaaa."

Surprised that the little shark actually reacted, Subaru exclaimed "Whoa! It bobbed it's head out of the water! Frederica's a natural shark tamer!"

"Hehe, they feel so strange." Emilia giggled as she started petting the sharks as well.

Remembering his fear of petting sharks, Subaru acknowledged the half-elf "Emilia-tan is surprisingly brave. Well, how about it Pe- I'll take that horrified look as a no."

Once again gripping Subaru's arm, a trembling Petra stuttered "W-What if they bite me?"

Trying to ease the little girl, Beatrice ran her hand through Petra's head as she soothed "The staff wouldn't allow children to pet them if they feared such a thing; however, fear of petting such a terrifying creature is commonplace, I suppose."

Entering the next exhibit, Petra pointed at what seemed to be a tiny dragon as she yelped "Waah! Subaru, where did you bring us?! Is this one of those scary haunted houses Beatrice keeps talking about?!"

"If you're already this scared, I don't think you would last in a haunted house." Subaru sighed as Petra pointed at the alligator, and with certain memories coming back to the surface, the boy smirked "If she could, I'm sure Beako would have soiled herself when we visited a haunted house that one time. She was clutching onto me for dear life with tears streaming down her face."

With her pride being called into question, Beatrice stomped on the floor as she exclaimed "Can you keep your baseless assumptions to yourself, I wonder?! Everything you have just said is an absurd exaggeration!"

"Remember the room with the mannequins?" Subaru reminded the spirit, and watching as his wife trembled on the spot, he patted her head "Sorry, sorry. Bad memories, I know."

Bringing her hand to her chin in contemplation, Frederica evaluated the alligator "Fascinating. This one is quite adorable as well."

"Frederica's got some interesting tastes." Subaru commented, and seeing that two of his party members had the 'petrified' status effect, he suggested "How about we go visit one that's not so scary?"

Upon arrival at the next exhibit, Petra's skepticism was completely washed aside as she beamed "This one is so cute! What is it called?"

Gazing at the sea creatures with a smile on his face, Subaru beamed "These little guys are called dolphins. They just might be the second cutest thing here."

Petra, Beatrice, Naoko and Subaru continued to gaze at the dolphin; however, their gazes weren't returned as the dolphin had its attention solely fixated on the pink-haired maid.

While usually indifferent, Ram felt a strange connection to the sea mammal as she rested her hand against the container. In response, the dolphin pressed its flipper against the glass where Ram's hand was, earning a rare smile from the pink-haired maid.

Catching up along Frederica from the gator exhibit, Emilia dashed over to the dolphin as she beamed "Wow, this one looks really cute!"

In response to Emilia's abrupt arrival, the dolphin used its tail to purposely splash water over the container, soaking Emilia and Ram who was standing right next to her.

Looking down at her drenched clothing, Emilia stuttered "E-Ehh? Did I do something wrong?"

"Lady Emilia." Ram uttered who was dripping wet.

Startled by the tone of her voice, Emilia yelped "Y-Yes, Ram?!"

Before Ram could reply, everyone else in their group pointed at them and howled with laughter "Hahahaha!"

Although she was glaring at the half-elf with unrest, Ram simply sighed "Barusu, fetch me something to dry off with."

After Ram and Emilia dried themselves off with a towel, the group visited another exhibit that housed an aquatic mammal that earned warm praise from everyone.

"Yuck, sea lions." Subaru spat.

Well, almost everyone.

Thinking her husband's comment was out of place, Beatrice questioned "Subaru, why do you have such distaste towards, um, what did you call this one again, I wonder?"

Watching as Subaru merely clicked his tongue, Naoko answered for him "They're sea lions and they just happen to be predators towards Subaru's favorite animal."

Clutching his upset stomach, Subaru cursed the sea lions from the bottom of his wretched heart "I thought I could only feel this level of disgust with Julius. The weight of their sins rivals that of the devil himself. Trust me, the atrocities they've committed won't go unpunished."

Grabbing her husband's hand, Beatrice soothed "The next exhibit we're visiting is the one you've been anticipating the most, so just allow us to indulge ourselves here, I suppose."

With it bothering her the entire time, Emilia questioned the spirit "Beatrice, I might just be imagining this, but it seems like you're trying to avoid me or something."

"You most certainly are imagining it, I suppose." Beatrice answered hollowly.

What followed was arguably the happiest moment of Subaru's life.

"PEEEENGUINS!" Subaru exclaimed with delight as he gazed lovingly at them.

When it came to penguins, Subaru truly had the heart of a little girl. As far back as he could remember, he was always enthralled by the flightless bird to the point of obsession. Subaru could only reach the peak of his happiness when he was blessed with the sight of a penguin exhibit.

With her expectations set considerably too high, Emilia questioned "Ehh? This is Subaru's favorite one?"

"H-Hmpf! Even if they're a little cute, dolphin-chan won't lose to the likes of-" Petra was in the middle of huffing when she started to beam "Aww, look at the way they walk!"

Seeing that Petra had been successfully converted, Subaru beamed "Aren't penguins the absolute cutest?"

With a vigorous nod, Petra pointed at the penguins and yelled "Mhm! Ah! That one just hopped! Did you see the way that it hopped?!"

Although happy to see her husband in such high-spirits, Beatrice suddenly felt self-conscious as she timidly asked "Subaru, between the penguins and Betty, which one is cuter, I wonder?"

"Penguins!" Subaru answered without hesitation.

"Gyaa!" Beatrice screamed, feeling like she had just been shot once again.

Walking towards Subaru and Petra, Frederica asked the boy "While I can see the appeal of such an animal, I must ask, why is this one your favorite?"

Although he has asked himself that many times before, Subaru wasn't able to produce a satisfactory answer as he merely replied with "Even if you ask me that, I don't know. I guess I just love the way that they waddle."

Slightly tilting her head to the side, Frederica questioned "Waddle, you say? As in the particular way they move about?"

Eagerly nodding his head, Subaru beamed "Yes, yes! Isn't it so cute?! Ah! That one's flapping its arms!"

Understanding Frederica's bafflement, Naoko informed "Subaru's has been coming to visit the penguins ever since he was a baby, so I think they've left quite an adorable imprint on his mind."

While pouting and grunting, Beatrice did her best to imitate the penguins as she waddled over to her husband. Coming up close to the boy, Beatrice rubbed her cheek firmly against her husband's side as she spoke "I'm a penguin, I suppose."

"C-C-C-Cute!" Subaru screamed with delight, and discovering a new level of adorableness, the boy wrapped his arms tightly around his wife as he declared "Beako, I was wrong! You're the cutest thing to ever live!"

Smiling triumphantly at her victory, Beatrice pressed her cheek against Subaru's as she allowed him to further embrace her.

Learning from Beatrice's example, both Petra and Emilia fought through their hesitation and decided to mimic the penguin's walk as well as they waddled over to Subaru; however, Emilia's waddle was particularly awkward.

"Subaru." Practically in unison, Petra and Emilia said to the boy "I'm a penguin too."

"Kyaaa!" Subaru squealed, and embracing all three girls at once, the boy went on to scream "Is this the fabled penguin harem?!"

"Hehe, Subaru's hugging me." Emilia giggled with delight.

Still being squeezed tightly by her husband, Beatrice complained "Hey, now! Only I have the right to be Subaru's penguin, I suppose!"

As she gently gazed at her son and the three girls, Naoko questioned "Aren't you going to join them, Ram? I'm sure your penguin imitation wouldn't lose to theirs."

With her focus on the boy as well, Ram scoffed "I would appreciate if you kept your jokes to an acceptable level. I have no intention on joining such foolishness."

"What about you, Frederica?" Naoko asked the other maid.

Her attention solely on Petra, Frederica couldn't help but smile "Perhaps I would join if Petra would run into my arms; however, she's too busy demanding Subaru to dote on her at the moment."

Realizing they were running out of time, Naoko fumbled for her phone as she spoke "We're about to get kicked out again for Subaru being too loud, so I better take this picture while I can."

"It really can save a moment in time." Frederica commented on the device, and gazing at the picture it took, she longingly added "I must say that I wish to recall Petra's face as well. She truly looks like she's in bliss."

"I'll print you out a copy." Naoko offered, and thinking the pink-haired maid might want one as well, she added "I better get a copy for Ram too while I'm at it."

Not even bothering to turn towards Naoko, Ram scoffed "Now why would want such a thing?"

Seeing through her cold attitude, Naoko smiled "Don't think you can play dumb with me. You've been looking at Subaru this entire time."

Unable to deny her claim, Ram's expression softened considerably as she mentioned "That face really does suit him more."

As she gazed at the boy and his smiling face, Ram felt something rise in her chest. This was the true image of her brother and Rem's hero.

"I really am going soft." Ram let out a sigh of resignation, and as her lips curved into a gentle smile, she continued to warmly gaze at the boy "What am I going to do with my foolish brother?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **-** _ **Reminder to actually write out the author's notes and talk about the details of the next chapter here-**_

* * *

Standing in front of the door, Subaru beamed "Well, Beako? You ready to enter the fun house?"

Ever so slightly nervous, Beatrice questioned "It's incredibly misleading to misconstrue this place with fun, I suppose. Why must I enter such a fiendish maze in the first place?"

"You're the one who was sulking about getting left behind." Subaru reminded. Every year, the Natsuki family always visited a new haunted house, and being a Natsuki herself, Beatrice didn't want to be left out of the tradition.

Immediately as they entered the maze, the couple were greeted with dense smoke along with the kind of disturbing imagery you would come to expect from such a place.

With her legs starting to give out, Beatrice forced a smile "W-Well, I truly did have fun, but my stomach's starting to hurt, so let's-"

"Don't be a wimp." Subaru interrupted as he went on to guilt trip his wife "I didn't spend money to come here just to immediately turn back."

"Guu…" Beatrice let out a bizarre utterance, and feeling a strange sensation, her eyes darted open as she uttered "U-Um, Subaru? Something just touched my foot, I suppose."

Taking a closer look at the floor, Subaru explained "Don't worry about it. It was just the clown hiding in the little crack beneath the painting.

"Eep!" Beatrice squealed, coming close to blasting the clown in terror.

Taking in his surroundings, Subaru brought his hand to his chin as he evaluated "My dad wasn't kidding about this place. These curtains do a pretty good job of imitating human entrails."

Disturbed by her husband's calm demeanor, Beatrice exclaimed "What kind of place did you bring me to, I wonder?!"

"Don't give me that. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into." Subaru sighed, and turning back to his wife, he pointed behind her "Beako, don't panic or anything, but someone's behind you."

Forcing a smile, a clearly anxious Beatrice stuttered "A-As if I would fall for something like-"

"Kyaaaaa!" Beatrice screamed once she saw the butcher behind her.

Taking in his wife's terrified screams, Subaru asked "Ahh, this reminds me of my first couple of times in one of these mazes. Have you soiled yourself yet?"

Clutching her husband for dear life, Beatrice panted "I-I don't have the ability to soil myself in the first place, I suppose! N-Not that I would soil myself had I the ability to!"

Coming across a door to the next section, Subaru suggested "Well, I've been in the lead this entire time, so how about you show some initiative and open the door first?"

Trembling at the thought, Beatrice shakily replied "W-What a foolish suggestion, I suppose. Something like taking the lead should be done by those who are experienced."

Holding himself tightly, Subaru shook back and forth as he pleaded "Please, Beako? I'm actually really scared right now, so I'm hoping you could bear some of the burden for me."

Seeing an opportunity to protect her husband, Beatrice seized it without hesitation "Hmpf, you truly are lost without Betty, I suppose. Very well, leave the rest to your incredible contracted spirit."

After slowly and reluctantly opening the door, Beatrice peered inside. After taking in the next room, the spirit slowly closed the door without entering.

"Beako?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Beatrice sighed "It's a shame, but it seems like we'll have to turn back, I suppose."

Tilting his head a little to the side, Subaru asked "What's the problem?"

Acting as if going ahead was impossible, Beatrice explained "The room up ahead is dimly lit, and quite frankly, I don't want to put up with it, I suppose."

Narrowing his eyes on his wife, Subaru quickly patted her head as he attempted to open the door "You can head back if you want to, but I'm going on ahead."

With her panic meter overflowing, Beatrice was on the verge of tears as she clutched the hem of his tracksuit and begged "No, wait, please! Please don't leave me alone here, Subaru! Please, I'm so scared, I suppose! Would you really abandon me after coming this far?!"

Giving his wife a reassuring smile, Subaru offered "Then come with me."

Knowing she didn't have a choice, Beatrice reluctantly agreed as she uttered "…Please hold my hand, I suppose."

As they entered the room hand in hand, a distressed Beatrice questioned "W-What's with all of these figures, I wonder?"

Recognizing this cliché, Subaru explained "I'm pretty sure the trick behind this room is that one of the mannequins is actually a real person who's bound to jump out at us."

Trembling on the spot, Beatrice spoke through her quivering lips "D-Don't say such absurd things. T-There's no way they would do something that obvious, I su-"

"KYAAA!" Beatrice screamed as one of the mannequins lunged out towards her.

Collapsing to the floor, Beatrice's entire body started violently shaking as she choked out "S-Subaru, I can't… I can't..!"

" _Oops, Beatrice might have been scarred for life just now._ " Subaru realized, and watching as his wife's eyes started to water, he bent down and smiled to her "Okay, Beako, let's head back."

Unable to raise herself from the floor, Beatrice uttered "I-I can't feel my legs, I suppose."

"I'll carry you." Subaru offered, and picking his wife up off the ground, he comforted "Don't worry. Until we get out of here, I'll protect you. So, just close your eyes and leave everything to me."

"…Mmm." Beatrice nodded as she closed her eyes tightly, forcing her built up tears to race down her cheeks.

Back at the entrance, Kenichi watched as Subaru returned from the start of the maze as he huffed "Hmpf, it looks like my son didn't have the balls to… Oh, man. That's messed up."

Noticing her daughter-in-law trembling in her son's arms, Naoko caringly asked "Beatrice, are you okay?"

Answering for his wife, Subaru informed his mom "She just got a little startled, that's all."

Still clinging to her husband like a koala, Beatrice spoke "Subaru, no more haunted houses, okay?"

"Okay." Subaru consented as he started patting his wife's back.

As she started a list of detestable things in her mind, Beatrice added "A-And no more scary movies either. In fact, we're never celebrating Halloween ever again, I suppose."

"That's a little extreme, but sure." Subaru once again agreed.

Not yet satisfied, Beatrice pressed her forehead against her husband's shoulder as she added with no room for compromise "I'm also putting a ban on anything remotely scary, I suppose."

Nervously chuckling, Subaru asked "I wonder how you're going to enforce that ban?"

"By backing it up with the death penalty, I suppose." Beatrice answered in a sour tone.

"The punishment is scarier than the crime!" Subaru exclaimed.

In the end, Beatrice continued to pout on Subaru's shoulder all the way home, not realizing that she would tag along with the Natsuki family when they visited another haunted house in the future.


	40. What-if: His Sister

_What-if: His Sister_

Regrets. Lament. Mourn. Grief. Guilt. Repent. Loss, and the utter absence of gain.

These are the emotions that Subaru Natsuki had to fight through everyday ever since that wintery night.

It was incredibly foolish to drive off the Gut-Hunter with the promise that Puck would kill him. His opportunity to die was right in front of him, yet he denied it so he could die at the hands of a friend. Of course, since he lived through that night, things didn't go the way he thought they would.

In violent desperation, Ram had rendered Subaru unable to move so he couldn't resist when she carried him in her arms away to safety. As she carried him through the forest, Subaru could see the beast looming closer to the mansion.

Seeking redemption, Subaru weakly pleaded "Ram, put me down."

Completely focused on their survival, Ram replied logically "I'll put you down and rest once we've reached a safe enough distance; however, that might take a while considering how bleak things currently are."

Quickly coming up with a plan to protect her, Subaru offered "If you put me down, I can probably use El Minya to buy time for you. Seriously, you're not going to outrun Puck like this."

Leaping across rocks to get to the other side of the stream, Ram flatly replied "If I have to choose between being the only survivor or facing Puck, I think I'll take my chances with the Great Spirit."

Desiring his own demise, Subaru continued to rationalize "But we don't have to be the only survivors. If I die and-"

"If you die, I'll be left here alone as you get another chance in a world with another Ram." Ram interrupted, and feeling an alien emotion piercing her chest, she yelled "Do you understand the loneliness of being replaced like that?!"

The boy's words finally taking their toll on her, Ram came to a stop as she hollowly offered "The choice is yours, Barusu. I will either keep running to keep us alive, or I'll lead us to our demise. Either way, our fate will be shared."

Gazing down at the boy in her arms, Ram asked "Can you sacrifice me to go back and save everyone else?"

"You..!" Subaru's face twisted in frustration as he answered "You already know the answer, so why are you asking-?!"

The next moment, Subaru abandoned his shouts once he could somehow feel something gazing at him. With the pressure nearly petrifying him, Subaru slowly turned his head to see Puck gazing at them above the trees from a distance.

After catching a glance of the great beast, Ram immediately turned back around and broke into a mad dash. Her firm hold on Subaru turned into a desperate clutch as she held onto the boy for dear life as if it gave her the strength to fight through the terror.

Noticing the desperate pants of the girl carrying him, Subaru's own fear quickly diminished once he remembered he no longer feared death. Turning back around to face the Great Spirit, Subaru was astonished by all measure as he uttered "Puck..?"

Fearing for the worst, Ram panicked "Is he getting closer?!"

"N-No, he's… going the other way?" Subaru answered in more of a question rather than a statement.

Skeptical of the boy's answer, Ram stopped in her tracks as she warned "You better not be lying to me, Barusu!"

"He's… leaving?" Ram uttered as her eyes laid upon the beast once more, and noticing he was going in nearly the opposite direction, she uttered "Perhaps if he had to choose, he would rather slay the person responsible for his contractor's death."

Even then, Subaru wanted to think that Puck had spared them due to his attachment with them; however, only the Great Spirit himself knows the truth.

"There's no telling what he'll do once he disposes of that woman, so we should keep…" Ram was in the middle of saying; however, before she could finish, her legs gave out.

Watching as Ram fell to her knees, Subaru was about to question what was wrong; however, what startled him even more was the maid pulling him into a suffocating embrace.

Feeling her trembling body in his and hearing the sound of her whimpering, Subaru was once again surprised by the fact that this person was Ram.

Clutching at the boy for dear life, all the repressed emotions Ram had been trying to keep in check in order to survive came surging to the surface at once as she let out a bloodcurdling cry.

Only hearing Ram cry out like this once before, Subaru couldn't help but remember her screaming at him " _I am going to kill you!_ "

"Don't leave me too, Subaru." Ram choked out in the middle of one of her sobs as she pressed her face against the boy's shoulder.

It was at those words when Subaru realized his wish wouldn't be granted. Elsa and Puck were gone, and Ram's persistence on him staying alive was an obstacle he couldn't overcome.

Once again feeling despair, Subaru pressed his face against the maid's shoulder as well as he cried out his wife's name.

In the end, Ram carried the two to the nearest town and eventually come upon a traveling merchant that Subaru was acquainted with. Hearing about the destruction of the Mathers estate and about the calamity known as Puck, the gray-haired merchant was more than cooperative to take them to the capital to warn the knights.

After warning Reinhard, Subaru was sure that the Great Spirit's fate was sealed. While Subaru certainly felt pangs of guilt for conspiring against his friend, he also realized his relationship with the cat spirit was unmendable and he couldn't stand the thought of innocence dying at his hands.

When it came to their next action, Subaru recommended accepting lodging from Crusch. While Ram initially fervently refused to accept such aid from her fallen master's competitor, she eventually consented once Subaru became sick after sleeping out on the streets in the rain.

While Subaru returned to his butler duties under the employment of Crusch, Ram refused to work under her as she spent her time in idleness. This lifestyle went on for almost a year until a special day rolled around.

"Happy birthday, Ram." Subaru beamed at the pink-haired demon as he held a cake in his hands.

With the boy barging into her room and spouting such things, Ram simply asked in response "What did you just say?"

Noticing the puzzled expression on her face, Subaru started to sweat "Um, did I get the date wrong? I could have sworn it was the second."

As something within her started to snap, Ram clarified "It is the second, but why are you saying such things?"

Relieved he didn't mess up the dates, Subaru went back to smiling "Well, if it's the second, then it's your birthday, right? Of course I would saying it."

"That's not…"

Not hearing Ram's feeble protests, Subaru drew closer to her as he continued "Here, I made you a cake and-"

"That's not what I want!" Ram snapped as she slapped the cake away, sending it flying across the room until it made contact with the floor.

Startled by her sudden anger, Subaru uttered "Ram..?"

Glaring at the boy with hostility, Ram continued to shout "Why would I want to celebrate such a thing?! Without her, without any of them, today means nothing to me!"

This is usually the part where Subaru became angry in response; however, there was only one person he felt genuine unrest towards, so he instead scratched the back of his head and apologized with a smile "I guess I messed up again. I'm sorry, Ram."

Panting from her previous shouts, Ram calmed down ever so slightly as she spat "That's not what I want to hear from you."

"Then what do you want to hear from me?" Subaru questioned with his only desire being her happiness.

Not having the strength to request such a thing, Ram instead spoke hollowly "You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

With one last idea coming to mind, Subaru offered "Hey, Ram? Can I give you a hug?"

Although her expression softened considerably at his request, Ram once again narrowed her eyes on the boy as she cautiously asked "What are you asking of me so suddenly?"

Fearing that she would continue to lash out at him, Subaru replied "Usually I'd just go ahead and do it, but when it comes to you, I'd like to ensure my safety and ask."

Her gaze almost becoming a glare, Ram spat "You're not one to be overly cautious. It seems that you've become a coward in these dull times."

Slowly drawing closer towards the demon, Subaru spread out his arms and said "I'll take your lack of refusal as consent."

Surprisingly, Ram did nothing when Subaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Instead of holding onto him in return, Ram simply stood there frozen in place.

Secretly, Subaru had been hoping for Ram to embrace him in return or at least reject him; however, all he got in return was her usual indifference.

After several seconds had gone by, Subaru let go of Ram as he drew away from her, and taking in her face as if it were the last time, he forced a smile "See you later, Ram."

Although feigning indifferent until now, Subaru's words snapped Ram out of her thoughts as she simply uttered "Huh?"

Still grounded to the spot even after Subaru had left the room, Ram faintly recalled seeing the expression on his face sometime before as she uttered "What was… that look?"

Immediately after departing Ram's room, Subaru was about to exit out the front door of the manor when he came across Wilhelm whom greeted him with a small bow "Master Subaru, are you going out?"

Having gone through this process so many times before, Subaru sighed "How many times do I have to tell you, Wilhelm. You don't need to call me master. I'm a freaking butler for crying out loud."

His expression softening, Wilhelm faintly chucked in response "I apologize, but you'll simply need to bear with that title. I'm persistent when it comes to displaying my gratitude."

"You have a weird way of showing it." Subaru sighed, and with a smile reemerging, he added "Well, I'm going to head out for some fresh air."

Sensing a familiar aura about the boy, Wilhelm's face became stern as he asked "Subaru… I might be wrong about this, but are you perhaps intending to kill someone?"

Frantically shaking his hands about in the air, Subaru hastily denied "No, no, no! I don't know what you have in your mind, but it's not like that!"

Relieved by the boy's innocent reaction, Wilhelm apologized "Oh, forgive me for my mistake. It seems that I long for battle in these peaceful times."

Hastening things along, Subaru hurried towards the door as he spoke "Don't worry about it. Well, I'm going to take off before the sun sets, so I'll see you later, Wilhelm."

Watching as the boy was about to depart out the front door, Wilhelm said "Do take care now, Master Subaru. Ah, and make sure you return for dinner."

"Subaru-kyun?" Felix spoke as he came around the corner; however, before he could say any more, Subaru had closed the door without hearing him.

Noticing the stunned look upon his face, Wilhelm questioned "Hmm? What troubles you, Felix?"

"Those eyes." Felix uttered. Although it was just a glance, the demi human recognized the look upon Subaru's face as he furrowed his brow in frustration "I hope I'm wrong about him."

Coming upon his favorite spot in the capital, Subaru sighed in admiration of the pond "Ah, what a nice view. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and the sun is beaming. Truly a spectacular view."

Feeling a lump appear in his chest, Subaru's smile faltered ever so slight as he continued to appraise "This isn't in the same league as that one amusement park sunset, but this will do."

"This will do." Subaru repeated hollowly, and without his notice, the sun disappeared below the horizon and stars illuminated the night sky.

Noting the two empty seats in the dining hall, Crusch asked "Subaru has been away for quite a while. Wilhelm, you said he was merely stepping out for some air, correct?"

"Indeed, that's what he said; however, now I'm not so sure." Wilhelm answered, and starting to worry over the boy, he added "I'm afraid to admit this, but his conduct was a little suspicious when I spoke with him."

Taking note of the other empty chair, Crusch added "Ram has never dined with us without Subaru, so her absence isn't that strange; however, Wilhelm, could you go talk to her? Perhaps she knows where Subaru went."

Getting up from his seat immediately, Wilhelm agreed "I confess talking to Ram is quite a daunting task, but if there are no alternatives, then I'll go speak with her-"

"No, Will." Felix interrupted as he proceeded to offer "I'll go talk to her. After all, I'm better at handling people than you are."

After Felix made his exit, Crusch sighed "I fear that we are simply being paranoid. Subaru has always been carefree, so I imagine he's simply roaming about."

As regret ate away at him, Wilhelm hastily suggested "I should have gone with him after all. With your permission, shall I go out looking for him?"

With a nod of her head, Crusch consented "You may do as you like; although, you should wait until Ferris gets back."

Back in Ram's room, the pink-haired demon sat on the edge of her bed as she continued to blankly gaze at the cake she ruined. As she thought about the work Subaru must have put into that cake, Ram felt her chest tighten as a distant emotion slowly took over.

"What have I..?" Ram uttered; however, a knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ram, can we talk for a second? It's urgent." Felix asked through the door.

Almost ignoring Felix's words outright, Ram snorted "What's so urgent that you had to disturb someone who wants nothing to do with this household? Unless it's anything less than this manor burning down, I doubt it's important enough to waste my time with."

Although unnerved by Ram's dismissal, Felix added "It's about Subaru-kyun."

Two seconds hadn't even passed before the door he stood in front of bolted open, revealing an alarmed Ram who asked "Did anything happen to him?"

After two seconds went by with no response, Ram demanded "I asked you a question! Why did you mention his name?!"

Not flinching at the demon's hostility, Felix revealed "There really is no easy way to say this, but I think he's going to take his own life."

"Pardon?" Ram questioned, and despite looking startled momentarily, she eventually went on to sigh "I can't believe I worked myself up over such nonsense. There's no way that Barusu would do such a thing. It's too late for him to go back, and he knows it."

Clearly taken aback by Ram's nonchalant behavior, Felix blankly repeated "'Go back'?"

Not bothering to elaborate on that matter, Ram spoke flatly "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. The point is that Barusu has nothing to gain from killing himself, so he simply won't do it."

Tilting his head in confusion, Felix pressed the demon "You talk as if Subaru-kyun gains something from suicide. Don't people usually welcome their own deaths when they feel like they have nothing left to gain in the first place?"

As her confident demeanor slowly crumbled, Ram continued to insist "Barusu is different from the people you mention. He's not…"

"He wants to die, Ram." Felix interrupted with a glare as he went on to explain "I've seen that wretched look on his face so many times before that I can recognize it at a glance."

Although Ram wanted to deny it, she realized the look upon his face was similar to the expressions he wore when Rem and Beatrice had died.

Feeling a lump in her chest, Ram continued to deny his claim "How absurd. Coming to such a conclusion just from glancing at him? I ask that you refrain from wasting my time with such mindless speculation."

Disgusted by Ram's casual attitude, Felix spat "How strange. I thought Subaru-kyun was important to you, and yet if this is the extent of your feelings for him, I can see how he was driven into a corner."

"You!" Ram roared, and grabbing the demi human by his dress, she continued to shout "First my family, my little sister, and then my master and the few confidants that I had! Now you're telling me Subaru might be joining that list?! Tell me, how much more could I lose?!"

Unflinching from the demon's screams, Felix warned "If you sit here and do nothing, you might just find out."

…

"I can't believe I'm feeling nostalgic over this." Subaru sighed as he continued to gaze towards the lake illuminated by the full moon. While such a view could indeed inspire such sentimental longing, the lake wasn't the source of Subaru's reminiscence.

It was the fact he once again aimed a knife towards his throat. The last night he had done such a thing was when his wife perished.

The last two time he attempted suicide, he wasn't able to go through with it. The first time he was stopped by his father and his wife, and the second time he couldn't bring himself to break his contract; however, now he was inhibited by such things.

Even if it meant breaking his contract, Subaru wanted out of this hell. Subaru had once thought that happiness was assured if enough time was put in; however, after almost a year without a trace of joy, he finally ran out of patience.

"Ram, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ram." Subaru apologized to the one other person spared from that chilling night. Even to this day, Subaru never understood why he and the pink-haired maid were spared; however, he cursed himself every day for not perishing along with them.

It was ironic. Not too long ago, Subaru's prayers for a restart had been granted when he was somehow summoned into this parallel world; however, after the boy finally earned his place in the world, he suffered another reset in a cruel twist of fate.

Subaru had once again returned to zero.

The only way to make things worse was if he lost Ram too; although, he did lose her in a sense. Although they were never known for being buddy-buddy, there was a certain warmth to their previous relationship; however, the chilling winds from that night blew that strengthening flame out.

It was if Ram viewed him as a stranger. Having never been able to do anything for the person he cared for the most that was still left in this world, that was when he realized that his life was utterly meaningless.

Having to live with the regret of letting his wife and friends die, living each day without a shred of joy, and being completely useless to the person he cared for the most. All these feelings over the course of a year finally took its toll on him.

Recalling all the moments he spent with his loved ones, namely his wife, Subaru faintly smiled "I really was happy to be born into the world, but this is enough for me."

"I'm satisfied." Subaru closed his eyes as he was about to accept his own judgement; however, feeling an overwhelming sense of despair, he laughed at his own fate "Who am I kidding? I can't pass on even if I want to."

Return by Death, while it could be viewed as a blessing to remain in this world, Subaru could only view it as bondage he couldn't free himself from. Even if he killed himself now, Subaru would probably only wake up some time prior to all of this.

The key word being probably. Subaru still held on to the faint hope that he would stay dead if he truly desired it; however, he feared being reeled back into this reality against his will.

Still, he had to at least attempt this and-

"Subaru."

His name being called out snapped Subaru out of his dark thoughts, and slowly turning towards the direction of that voice, he couldn't believe who stood there.

"Reinhard." Subaru uttered the knight's name as he went on to question "What are you..?"

Cautiously stepping towards his friend, Reinhard smiled "For starters, may I request that you put down that knife? It's quite dangerous to hold that so close to your neck."

Baffled by his sudden appearance, Subaru slowly uttered "Why… are you here? How did you even know?"

Carefully eyeing the knife that was still pressed against Subaru's neck, Reinhard stopped in place as he revealed "While I was out on patrol, I spotted Felix and Ram running around in a panic. They told me that you were in danger and to find you immediately; although, I couldn't have imagined you were in this kind of peril."

"They knew I was…" Subaru couldn't even process that information when another revelation struck him "Wait, you said Ram was looking for me?"

As the pink-haired girl's desperate pleas still rang in his mind, Reinhard questioned "Yes. You once said to me the two of you were like family, right?"

When he continued his peaceful life with everyone, Subaru remember saying such a thing; however, that word no longer holds true for his relationship with Ram.

Trying not to take any comfort in his appearance, Subaru spoke hollowly "Reinhard, I want this. A hero's time would be better spent saving someone who actually doesn't want to die."

Still rooted to the spot, Reinhard questioned "A hero, you say? That's quite the daunting title to live up to. Even so, what kind of hero would look the other way as his friend is about to die?"

Taking but one small step closer, Reinhard knelt to the ground as he continued to show Subaru a smile "I'm afraid this area is a little out of my expertise, but I am fully intent on saving you, Subaru."

While Reinhard's declaration caused ripples in his conviction, Subaru still refused "But I… I want to die."

"And I truly don't want to see you depart from this world." Reinhard answered passionately.

His kind words striking his core, Subaru exclaimed back "I-I don't care what you want! This is my choice!"

With a shake of his head, Reinhard corrected "I'm afraid to say that it's not."

At Reinhard's refutation, Subaru snapped back "Cut the bullshit! It's my life! Not yours and not anyone else's! I don't get much of a say in anything, so I should at least have control over this much!"

Still gazing at his friend with kindness, Reinhard reminded "While it certainly is your life, you're not the only person who reserves the rights to it. Your life also belongs to Ram, does it not?"

At the mention of her name, Subaru felt a wave of anger wash over him as he shouted "Why would it?! Ever since that night, she's treated me like a stranger! I would be fine if she scolded me and berated me like normal, but now she won't even talk to me unless it's a must!"

Recalling stories of how Subaru persuaded Crusch for the White Whale attack, Reinhard advised "One of your many talents is negotiation. I'm sure everything would work out if you talked with her."

Feeling something within him break, Subaru let out a bloodcurdling cry "Nothing's ever worked out for me since that night!"

"Then allow me to help you make things right tonight." Reinhard offered in return.

With his tears flowing freely down his cheeks, Subaru continued to shout "My life is worthless! I can't do a single goddamn thing, and all the people that would miss me are already gone!"

Lowering his head, Reinhard spoke from the heart "I would miss you, Subaru, and so would Lady Felt and all those who have been saved by your exploits."

Finally losing the smile on his face, Reinhard solemnly requested "Subaru, as your friend, it truly does hurt me to see you like this. If I could ask you to indulge in my selfishness, will you please put down the knife?"

With his grip on the knife weakening, Subaru started to sob out "I-It's my choice. I-It's only times like these where I have a choice. I hesitated last time, but now..!"

Realizing Subaru's hesitation, Reinhard returned to his feet as he attempted to slowly approach his friend "If it's your choice, then please choose to stay with Ram. I realize you have lost more than I could ever understand, but at the very least, Ram sympathizes with you, and losing you too would be too cruel for her to bear. I ask that you please spare her from going through that, and if I may be so bold, I ask that you refrain from spilling your own blood for my sake too. Your loss would devastate me."

Despite Reinhard coming closer, Subaru couldn't bring himself to pull the knife any closer to his neck as he choked out "I… I… I just… I just wanted to see her smile one last time. It's been so long that I forgot what Ram even looks like when she smiles."

With only a foot of distance separating the two, Reinhard could easily swipe the knife out of his grasp right now; however, Subaru wouldn't truly be saved by that. Instead, Reinhard continued to appeal to him "While I know very little about Ram, I'm sure the only person left to this world who could accomplish such a feat is you. Subaru, you must realize that if you go through with this, Ram just might never smile again. Don't you see? She needs you."

Offering Subaru his hand, Reinhard smiled down at his friend "So, let's go see your family, okay?"

Gazing at the knight's hand for so long, Subaru had every intention of accepting it; however, it wasn't enough for him.

"Subaru?"

Reinhard's hand wasn't enough, so Subaru dropped the knife and jumped to his feet to embrace the knight. In his memory, this was the first time he had ever hugged another guy before.

Pressing his face to Reinhard's shoulder, Subaru continued to weep as he weakly complained "It's not fair. Why did it have to be you? If… If it were Julius, I probably would have done it instantly just so I wouldn't have to put up with him."

His smile widening, Reinhard pressed a hand to Subaru's shoulders as he replied "It seems we're of differing opinions. If Julius was the one to arrive here instead, I'm sure he would have done a better job than I could; however, as selfish as this might sound, I'm a little happy that I'm the one you embraced."

Although unsettled by his words, Subaru couldn't help but smile as he cried out "That sounds… so misleading!"

Relieved by his joke, Reinhard chuckled "That sounds like a very Subaru-like thing to say."

After several minutes went by with Subaru sobbing on the knight's shoulder, he eventually pulled away from Reinhard with his face covered in tears and snot.

Once again offering the boy his hand, Reinhard recommended "I'm sure you're intent on not troubling the others, right? If you would trust me with the knife, we can make the others believe that you got lost while out on a stroll."

Picking his knife up off the ground, Subaru quickly set it in the knight's hand as he spoke "I never knew that Sword Saint was able to lie so easily; although, I am grateful towards that easygoing side of yours."

Handing his friend a handkerchief, Reinhard went on to suggest "Your face is quite a mess too. After cleaning off your tears, we'll probably have to come up with an explanation for your reddened eyes. I fear the excuse that you were chopping onions is a tad on the unbelievable side."

In the middle of blowing his nose, Subaru exclaimed "I never thought I would be plotting lies with a saint like this!"

"Barusu!"

Halting his nose blowing, Subaru's gaze was still focused on the pond as he uttered "Uh oh."

Being the first to turn around to greet the girl, Reinhard apologized "It fears that I was too slow. Forgive me, Subaru."

Already handing the knife to Reinhard, Subaru felt the situation could still be mended as he attempted to say "It's okay. I'll probably just say that I was-"

"Barusu!"

Once again hearing his name being shouted and the accompanied rapid sound of footsteps, Subaru slowly turned around; however, before he could even lay eyes upon the girl, something impacted his body and sent him crashing to the ground.

"O-Oww…" Subaru grunted; however, he quickly forgot about the pain once he was face to face with Ram's tear-stained face, causing him to stutter "H-Hey, I know that I'm one to talk, but why are you crying, Ram?"

"I…" Ram attempted to speak through her quivering lips; however, it took everything she had just to hold back her sobs.

Watching as tears quickly flowed from her eyes, Subaru fumbled for an excuse "Ah, I don't know what you were worried about, but I'm fine! I just got a little lost, and staring at this lake made me a little sentimental so I couldn't help but lose track of time and I-"

"I saw it." Ram interrupted, and in a fit of unrest and sorrow, she yelled at the boy "You tried to kill yourself again!"

Startled by her awareness, Subaru stuttered in response "H-Huh?"

Quickly realizing his error, Reinhard once again apologized "It seems I forgot about Ram's clairvoyance. Please forgive me for this oversight, Subaru."

"Clairvoy-" Subaru was about to question when he finally remembered her having such an ability "Oh, yeah."

"I guess trying to hide anything from Ram is a fool's errand." Subaru uttered, and feeling a torrent of guilt for letting Ram see such a thing, he went on to say "Ram, I'm-"

"I'm so sorry, Barusu!" Ram interrupted with an agonized shout, and bringing her face to the crane of his neck, she continued to sob out apologies "I'm sorry for not noticing! I'm sorry for taking care of only myself! I'm sorry that I neglected you! I'm sorry that I ruined your cake!"

Her apologies overwhelming her, Subaru felt a flood of emotion as he choked out between new tears "R-Ram, you didn't do anything-"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be, but I need you!" Ram once again interrupted as she went on to beg "I need you… So, don't leave me too."

Rising up from his neck, Ram look at Subaru straight in the eye and pleaded "Please don't leave me, Barusu."

Desperate not to cry any more than he already has, Subaru brushed his new tears away as he forced himself to say "Y-You idiot. You think I could leave you after you became a hopeless shut-in. As someone who's gone down the path of a NEET, I can't leave you until you at least find good employment."

"T-Then I'll never work another day in my life." Ram firmly decided as she brushed her own tears away.

"That's not what I…" Subaru was once again at a loss for words, and trying to get his truest feelings across to her, he desperately pleaded "Ram, w-will you be my family?"

"Yes." Ram answered without hesitation as she went on to further clarify "I will be your sister."

Startled by her passionate reply, Subaru stuttered in response "T-Then I guess that makes me your brother."

Noting the boy's awkward tone, Ram pointed out "That… felt surprisingly forced."

Worried Ram had gotten the wrong idea, Subaru frantically clarified "Ah, no, I don't have any doubts or anything! I really want to be your brother!"

Finally smiling for the first time in such a long time, Ram asked "Then we're a family now, alright?"

Although he told himself not to cry, Subaru was once again overwhelmed by the brilliance of her smile as he nodded "Mm."

Starting to wipe away the boy's new tears, Ram gave the boy an empty warning "I should warn you that I'm a strict sister, so I might be a little rough on you. Ah, but it's too late for doubts. Our family pact has already been sealed, so you have no choice but to accept my sisterly feelings."

Her smile contagious, Subaru answered back "I should also let you know that I'm kind of irredeemable. I'll give you no shortage of headaches, so be sure to bear with me when I show you my hopeless side."

Finally acknowledging the knight, Ram turned to Reinhard as she thanked "Thank you, Hard."

Gazing at the warm scene before him, Reinhard smiled "If that nickname is a show of your gratitude, I will accept it with pride; however, I'm afraid you're mistaken. The person who saved Subaru here was you. This time around, all I could do was merely stall for time."

Giving the girl a small bow, Reinhard thanked the girl from the boy of his heart "You have my thanks for saving my friend, Ram."

Losing the smile on her face, Ram sighed "That was quite a mouthful. Conversing with knights truly is tedious."

"It looks like we've finally agreed on something." Subaru joked as he thought of Julius, and turning to face the knight as well, he went on to thank his friend "Thank you, Reinhard. If you weren't there, I might've… I probably would have…"

Believing in his friend all along, Reinhard went on to refute "Personally, I'd like to think that my appearance wasn't necessary. As the person who was crucial in felling the White Whale and an Archbishop, you wouldn't have succumbed to despair in the first place, or at least, that's what I truly believe."

Chuckling at the knight's words, Subaru replied "You put too much faith in a cringy, overemotional teenager."

Once the two siblings rose to their feet, Felix glared at the boy as he spoke "Subaru."

Not noticing his presence this entire time, Subaru blurted out "Felix! You're here-?!"

Noticing the almost betrayed look upon his face, Subaru uttered "Felix, I…"

Closing in on the boy, Felix harshly spoke "I hoped you learned your lesson, Subaru Natsuki."

Surprised by the almost threatening tone in his voice, Subaru hastily apologized "A-Ah, right. It won't happen again! I'm sorry, Felix!"

After letting out a long sigh of resignation, Felix wrapped his arms tightly around Subaru as he uttered "You dummy."

"Yup, I'm the dummiest person around." Subaru created a new word to describe his stupidity while wrapping his arms around Felix in return.

Once their embrace had ended, Felix finally smiled as he informed to Subaru "You need to thank your sister properly, Subaru-kyun. Ram endured blood streaming from her eyes and forced her body far too much just to find you."

Glaring at the demi human, Ram questioned almost threateningly "Was it really necessary for you to tell him that?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Felix huffed "Hmpf, it's not like you'd say it, and I was getting tired of putting up with you two only showing compassion for each other while the other one wasn't looking."

With their emotional display being just moments prior to this, Ram questioned "Did you not listen to a single thing we just said?"

Startled by what Felix had told him, Subaru turned to Ram and questioned "Blood… streaming from your eyes?"

Pressing her hand to her face in resignation, Ram let out a sigh as she went on to explain "Clairvoyance, when used repeatedly and on a number of different individuals takes its toll. Will went off alone to look for you, but I had Felix with me to mitigate the side effect with his healing magic. The reason I'm not bleeding out in front of you proves that he wasn't a complete waste in all of this."

Repeatedly stomping his feet on the ground, Felix pouted "I'd like to think of myself as an integral part of rescuing Subaru-kyun, you know!"

Feeling a certain sense of pride, Ram refuted "Sorry, but as his sister, I fear I must take full responsibility for his safety."

"That would sound a little cool if you weren't hogging all of the credit!" Felix protested with his arms waving in the air.

"Now, now, Felix." Reinhard attempted to soothe the fellow knight.

Still disturbed by how he troubled his sister, Subaru uttered "Ram, you…"

Attempting to ease Subaru of his guilt, Ram interrupted "Don't tell me you're about to break down crying because I spilled a little of my own blood to find you. This level of effort is to be expected of a responsible sister, is it not?"

Holding out her hand towards her brother, Ram smiled "Now you should realize how your actions directly affect and wound me. If you feel guilty, then hold my hand to put me at ease."

Watching as the two held hands, Reinhard reminded "I'm glad to see the two of you embracing your roles as siblings so quickly, but we should probably wrap this up now for the sake of the other person searching about for Subaru."

Having troubled Reinhard enough, Felix dismissed the fellow knight "Thanks for the help, Reinhard. Me and Ram can take it from here."

After giving Felix a nod, Reinhard turned towards his friend as he offered "Subaru, let's see each other again tomorrow. I'll even bring along Julius."

"While that addition was supposed to further entice me, I can't help but feel reluctant now." Subaru let out a sigh as he went on to accept with a smile "I'll see you two tomorrow, Reinhard!"

" _Tomorrow."_ Subaru was startled by that word, and realizing he could only use such a term because of his sister, he turned towards her as he spoke "Ram, I'm glad that you're my sister."

In response to the boy's statement, Ram's grip on her brother's hand grew tighter as she uttered "I don't need you stating the obvious."

Intertwining his fingers with hers, Subaru beamed "Thank you for finding me, sis."

At the boy's thanks, Ram's shoulders started to tremble as she used her free hand to cover her mouth as tears once again raced down her face.

After covering up her sobs, Ram's voice became hoarse as she finally spoke "Barusu, things are going to change for the better between us. I promise I won't neglect you anymore and I swear to care for you, so please…"

Already anticipating her plea, Subaru firmly answered "I won't leave you, Ram."

Turning to gaze at her brother, Ram ordered "Promise me."

"I promise, Ram." Subaru replied without hesitation.

Taking comfort in the boy's words, Ram looked the other way as she timidly spoke "Bro, I-"

"Ughghghghghgh!" Subaru clawed at his throat from the displeasure.

Startled by the boy's reaction, Ram questioned "I thought such a calling was befitting of our relationship? You called me sis earlier, did you not?"

Seemingly wounded, Subaru stuttered "I-I know, but when I hear you say that, it somehow lowers my opinion of you."

Carefully pondering the boy's words, Ram concluded "I certainly cannot have that or else I'll lose my status as the superior sibling."

Taking her current NEET ways into account, Subaru remarked "I'm pretty sure you've already lost that from the way you've impressively done nothing this past year."

As Subaru made a valid point, Ram agreed "It seems that I'll have to get a job so I can reclaim my former standing."

His favorite place coming to mind, Subaru suggested "There's actually a diner nearby that needs more workers if you're interested."

Watching as the siblings spoke back and forth without pause, Felix sighed with a smile "From the way you two are acting, it's hard to believe you were ever distant towards each other."

Bringing his free hand to his chest, Subaru proudly proclaimed "That's because even though we distanced ourselves physically, our hearts were still firmly connected since we're family, and family members are able to bounce back no matter the circumstance between the two, right, sis?"

Having gotten lost in the boy's little speech, Ram sighed "I'm afraid to say that I barely understood anything that just came out of your mouth, but yes, we've shared a concrete familial bond for a while now."

"Master Subaru!"

Immediately after returning to the manor, Subaru was startled by Wilhelm's shout as he stuttered "O-Oh, hey, Wilhelm. Did I make you worry?"

After charging over to the boy, Wilhelm placed his hands on Subaru's shoulders as he spoke "Of course I was worried. Tell me, are you alright?"

Noticing the boy's bloodshot eyes, Wilhelm questioned "Your eyes… Did something happen to you?"

Reusing the same excuse he attempted to force upon Ram, Subaru spoke "I-I just came upon this pretty pond and got lost in thought for a while. I guess I just lost track of time."

"Subaru."

Looking over the sword demon's shoulder to find Crusch standing there, Subaru faltered from her strong gaze as he panicked " _Oh shit! She's a living lie detector!_ "

Turning towards her knight, Crusch questioned "Felix, would you like to add anything?"

Knowing he couldn't lie to her lady, Felix decided to play it off with tease "Just take a look at his eyes. He wept like a baby."

"H-Hey!" Subaru protested as a fierce blush rose to his face.

Taking in the boy's flustered expression, Crusch furthered questioned "I see. So, this was a personal matter. More importantly, is he is going to be fine?"

Giving Subaru a strong pat on the back, Felix added "Ask him yourself."

Although nervous from having the spotlight return to him, Subaru bowed to the lady "I'm sorry for worrying you, Crusch. I'm going to be okay."

Not detecting a lie this time, Crusch let out a sigh "Your wellbeing is my biggest concern, so I'm relieved to hear you say so. Regardless, Subaru Natsuki, you've become an integral part of this manor. Your actions can have consequences on others here, so I ask you to not conduct yourself in such a way that would create unnecessary worry for myself or my subordinates."

Scratching the back of his head, Subaru sheepishly apologized "Right. I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

A satisfied smile forming on her lips, Crusch informed "I'm afraid your dinner has become cold, so I'm having our chefs prepare seconds, so I'll ask for your patience until it's ready."

The lady's consideration overpowering him, Subaru beamed "Thank you, Crusch."

Gazing at the lady intently, Ram spoke "Crush, I'd like to talk with you in private."

"I see she's assigning nicknames to everyone today." Felix pointed out.

"It's actually pretty normal for Ram to give out pet names. She outshines even me in that regard." Subaru added, and fearing that Ram would inform Crusch about earlier events, he nervously questioned "Um, Ram?"

Putting the boy's worries at ease, Ram replied "I'm not going to cause Crush undue worry with your previous actions. I simply have a request for her."

Her arms wrapped over her chest, Crusch agreed "I suppose I don't mind being labeled by a nickname from someone within my own household. Very well, let us speak in private."

After stuffing himself silly at dinner, Subaru returned to his room as usual when Felix stopped him the in the halls "Subaru-kyun, I have to talk to you for a minute."

Worried about what Felix had to say, Subaru nervously replied "O-Oh, what do you need?"

"Relax. I'm not going to bring up anything that happened earlier today. I just want to talk to you about Ram." Felix corrected, and getting straight to the point, he informed "She's getting kicked out of her room."

"…Eh?" Subaru uttered dumbly in response.

Shrugging his shoulders, Felix went on to smile "Well, she hasn't contributed anything towards Lady Crusch, so it's something like 'your usefulness has come to an end', or something like that."

"Her usefulness has never even begun!" Subaru exclaimed back, and worrying for his sister, he asked "You're kicking her out? What's going to happen to her?"

Recalling what his lady had informed him, Felix spoke "They came to a compromise and Crusch would allow Ram to stay here if she didn't take up any more unused space. Basically, somebody has to take her in, and quite frankly, I don't think anyone besides you would be able to put up with her."

Realizing that he was the only option, Subaru shuddered "S-So I'm going to have to share my room with her?"

Turning around to leave, Felix waved at the boy "Either that or she'll have to end up on the streets. Well, I said what I came here to say, so good luck!"

"Wait a minute!" Subaru demanded but to no avail as Felix returned to his own quarters. After blankly staring into to space wondering what he should do, he let out a sigh of resignation as he returned to his room.

Of course, when he opened his door, Ram was already laying on his bed which caused the boy to sigh "So, I see you wasted no time in infiltrating my sanctuary. I heard you were kicked out of your room."

Continuing to lay on the bed, Ram kept her blank gaze on the ceiling as she replied "Yes, that's right. I've been a bad girl."

"Don't put it like that. It's misleading." Subaru let out an empty complaint as he went on to question his sister "Tell me, you wanted this, didn't you? This all happened after your talk with Crusch."

"You're being disgustingly perceptive." Ram sighed in response, and starting to sit up from the bed, she explained "Regardless, I was very adamant on the matter. I truly have lost my own room, and if someone doesn't take me in, I really will have no place here."

Knowing that Wilhelm was obviously out, and Felix wanted no part in it either, Subaru suggested "Maybe Crusch would share her room with you."

Knowing that could never be allowed, Ram reminded "Do you really think anyone would allow me to be so close to a future candidate for the throne when she's so vulnerable? You must understand I have quite a nasty reputation in this manor, so I fear that you are the only person who would accept me as a roommate with open arms."

"Yeah, and even I'm hesitant on letting you stay here." Subaru replied as he crossed his arms.

"I must say that was quite a rude thing to say to your sister." Ram complained, and finally turning her gaze towards the boy, she solemnly asked "Barusu, can I stay here?"

Realizing he couldn't say no, Subaru reluctantly accepted "Oh, fine, but what are we going to do about the bed situation?"

Already thinking of that as well, Ram informed "Another thing is that Crusch doesn't want to waste any more resources on me, so it's not like I can go ask for another bed to put in here."

With Ram already marking the bed as her territory, Subaru turned to leave "Well, the couch in the lounge looks pretty comfy-"

Right as Subaru was about to exit the room, Ram had gotten off the bed and swiftly moved over to the boy, and placing her hands on his back, she uttered "Barusu."

Knowing what his sister was about to ask, Subaru preemptively denied "Ram, we can't. I mean, I'm marri-"

The cruel thing about marriage is that it ends if either spouse dies.

As heartbreak once again ate away at him, Subaru corrected "I'm a widower who's still loyal to my deceased lover. I can't do anything to betray her."

Hearing the sorrow in his voice, Ram wrapped her arms around the boy as she softly spoke "I know it must hurt dearly, and while I can't say that I'm a widow, my feelings for Master Roswaal were…"

Pushing away such burdening thoughts, Ram went on to say "Subaru, we're siblings. There's not even a slim chance that we could love each other romantically, so please…"

"Let me stay with you." Ram pleaded as she grit her teeth in anticipation.

Understanding exactly what Ram meant to him, Subaru hesitantly asked "It's… normal for siblings to sleep with each other, isn't it?"

Seizing the opportunity in front of her, Ram insisted "Yes, it is. I've slept in the same bed as Rem many times, even after coming into adulthood."

Knowing that it would be cruel to deny her at this point, Subaru compromised "We'll have to put something between us like a pillow."

Accepting the boy's condition, Ram grew hesitant as she went on to request "I can agree to those terms, but tonight… Just for tonight, as I'm about to fall asleep could you…"

"Could you hold this birthday girl's hand?" Ram asked as her hold on the boy grew tighter.

Feeling the arms wrapped around him start to tremble, Subaru agreed "Sure."

After everything that's happened and entering into a food coma from eating too much, Subaru immediately went to lay down on the bed as he intended on falling asleep early tonight.

Laying down next to her brother, Ram immediately grasped for the boy's hand as she spoke "I've fallen quite far. I'm even stooped so low as to ask for your hand. I've become soft."

Recalling her coldness and confidence, Subaru smiled "I kind of miss how you were in the past, but who you are right now is a welcome change. I'm more bothered by the way you haven't done much in the past year."

Also bothered by her recent shortcomings, Ram pledged "That's going to change. I realize that being idle is sinful, so I truly do plan on putting my time to use, and unfortunately for you, my current gentleness will probably be washed away as soon as I get back on my feet, so enjoy my warm drivel while it lasts."

Welcoming the old Ram's return, Subaru replied "It's fine. I think it would be for the best if the old Ram came back."

Somehow unsettled by his response, Ram corrected "Then I suppose I have no choice but to remain as I am right now."

Startled by her fickleness, Subaru questioned "Hey, didn't you say you were going to revert back?"

"I have no intention of pandering to your preferences." Ram turned over to glare at her brother, and with her face softening, she added "Barusu, I'll be sure to get back on my feet in the coming days, so don't give up on me until then."

Having thought Ram would never say such a thing, Subaru chuckled "I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me for life now."

"Then it can't be helped if that's the case." Ram's grip on Subaru's hand tightened, and with the hints of a smile emerging on her face, she spoke "Goodnight, brother."

"Sweet dreams, sis." Subaru beamed back, and it seems that his smile was infectious.

-Two months later-

"Nggh." Subaru grumbled as he started to stir from his slumber.

"Good morning, Barusu."

Hearing his sister's voice, Subaru started to open his eyes as he greeted "Mmm? Mornin', sis-"

"Ram?!" Subaru yelped when he noticed that her smiling face was just inches from his own and that his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Almost immediately, Subaru flung himself away from the bed as if he was a startled cat.

Watching as Subaru went crashing to the floor, Ram sighed "I advise against such foolishness so earlier in the morning."

Prostrated on the floor, Subaru clasped his hands in prayer as he apologized "I'm so sorry, sis! Please forgive me!"

Baffled by her brother's behavior, Ram questioned "Why are you apologizing?"

Wondering how long he clung to Ram for, Subaru exclaimed "Why wouldn't I be?! I was holding onto you while I was asleep! Wait a second, where's my body pillow?"

Pointing towards the corner of the room, Ram explained "Oh, I wrestled it out of your unconscious grasp and threw it across the room."

Finding his pillow abandoned in the corner of the room, Subaru shouted "Body pillow-san! Why would you even do such a thing?!"

Finally rising up from the bed, Ram sat at its edge as she spoke "I guess you could say I was conducting an experiment with the question being 'what would Barusu do if he had no pillow to hug'."

Startled by her involvement, Subaru reminded "I told you that I lunge out for something to hold when I'm asleep, so the results should have been obvious without testing!"

Her smile reemerging on her lips, Ram sweetly added "I suppose I just wanted to see, or rather, experience the results for myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Subaru questioned, and still in prayer, he begged for forgiveness "Oh, Beako up in heaven, please forgive me for my oversight!"

Thinking that her brother had done nothing wrong, Ram advised "Surely Beatrice wouldn't blame you for your unconscious actions."

The image of Beatrice's scowl coming to mind, Subaru shot back "You're underestimating just how unforgiving she can be! As long as I'm the one who did it, she doesn't care about circumstances. Oh man, she's probably going to smite me from up above."

Deciding to accept some of the punishment, Ram beamed "I'm sure she has her sights set on me as well, so we can share in the burden."

Rising to his feet, Subaru snapped back "The person at fault should be shouldering the burden alone!"

Her smile turning into a smirk, Ram reminded "Barusu, we're family, and family helps out one another."

Turning towards his wardrobe to get changed out of his pajamas, Subaru grumbled "Even though I'm stuck helping you like ninety-percent of the time."

Quickly jumping to her feet, Ram beamed "That's because you're such a good brother to me."

"Does that mean you're a bad sister to me?" Subaru questioned; however, once Ram snuck up on him from behind and wrapped her arms tightly around him, he complained "H-Hey, stop! Lemme go!"

Ignoring the boy's feeble attempts to shake her off, Ram spoke with tease "It's also a brother's duty to indulge in the whimsies of his sister."

As the image of the coldhearted Ram faded away in his mind, Subaru screamed "Who the hell are you?!"

Resting her chin on the boy's shoulder, Ram answered "Isn't it obvious? I'm your sister."

"Then where did Ram go?!" Subaru continued to press the girl for answers.

Going along with the flow, Ram replied "She's right here as well. Would you like to speak with her?"

Acting as if he was on the phone, Subaru questioned "Hello, Ram? An imposter took over your body. What should I do?"

Putting on airs, Ram spoke for herself "'Ah, how tragic. It appears I let down my guard. Regardless, I think you should spoil the imposter.' That's what Ram said."

"Bullshit!" Subaru blindly exclaimed back.

Her expression turning sour, Ram released the boy as she scolded "It's a little early for profanities, don't you think?"

After getting dressed into his work clothes in the bathroom, Subaru caught up with his sister in the hallway and asked "So, how's your work at the tavern coming along?"

Walking side by side with her brother, Ram sighed "All of the other workers are unrefined; however, it hasn't posed a serious problem for me yet. Working in the kitchen is a lot more desirable than catering to the fools directly."

As he fondly reminisced back on those days, Subaru replied "With an attitude like that, you might be more hopeless at working than even my mom."

An idea popping into her mind, Ram asked "Say, what was that one delicacy we had during your hometown's fair?"

Recalling that she hated the octopus balls, Subaru questioned in return "I wouldn't exactly call them a delicacy, but are you talking about French fries?"

That name resounding with her, Ram nodded "Indeed. Just like how you reinvented mayonnaise here, I was thinking about trying to craft them. You said they were made using cut tatoes and heated oil, correct?"

Brining his hand to his chin, Subaru answered "I don't know much about cooking fries, but that's basically the gist of it. Of course, it also depends on what oil you use. I recommend using peanut or vegetable oil, but I don't know what that translates into over here."

"I suppose I'll just have to experiment." Ram surmised as she went on to ponder aloud "'French' is the name of the organization that founded fries, correct? I'm thinking of supplementing that for another name. Perhaps I will call them 'Lugnica fries'; although, that doesn't have the same ring to them."

Finding several faults with what she had said, Subaru started with "First of all, 'French' is a lot more than an organization, and two, just call them fries. I can't believe you're getting so caught up in a naming process. Shouldn't that be my quirk?"

Her arms crossed over her chest, Ram reminded "Since you don't seem to recall, I take pride in my ability to label things in a unique way. Don't you remember all the nicknames I've come up with?"

"If it were me, I wouldn't feel very proud to refer to someone as 'Hard'." Subaru sighed.

Nodding her head in agreement, Ram replied "You're right. I shouldn't put so much effort in naming a dish. I'll simply call them 'Ram fries' and be done with it."

"I hope copyright bites you in the ass someday." Subaru reprimanded.

Once the two reached the front door, Ram turned towards her brother as she said "Well then, I'll be off now."

"Right, go get 'em, sis!" Subaru energetically replied as she flashed his sister a thumbs-up.

Once Ram departed with a faint smile on her face, Subaru went to work as usual; however, once evening rolled in, Crusch stopped him in the halls "There you are. Subaru, you have some guests waiting for you."

Resting his chin on top of the broom he was holding, Subaru wondered "Guests? Did Reinhard come to visit again?"

"You'll just have to find out." Crusch replied with a warm smile.

Unsettled by her vague answer, Subaru became skeptical "Why are you putting on an air of mystery? When you say things like that, it makes me want to hide."

Her smile unbroken, Crusch demanded with an air of authority "Then as the owner of this estate, I order you to go to the front entrance to greet them."

"Yes, ma'am." Subaru sighed in resignation, and just as he expected, he came across the renowned knight at the entrance "Hey, Reinhard. How are you-"

Puzzled by the person accompanying Reinhard, Subaru asked "Um, Reinhard? Who is that?"

Not expecting such a question, Reinhard motioned towards his fellow knight "There's no need to pretend, Subaru. This is obviously Julius, is he not?"

Already used to such greetings, Julius informed "Don't bother trying to explain that to him, Reinhard. This is simply how Subaru and I greet each other; although, I would appreciate it if my friend could find it within himself to give me a warmer welcome than this."

Tilting his head to the side, Subaru feigned ignorance "But you're obviously not my friend. I've never met you before in my life."

"Honestly." Julius couldn't help but sigh.

Slinging his arm around the purple-haired knight, Subaru teased "Kidding, kidding. There's no way I could ever forget about you. Trust me, I've tried."

After Julius motioned the boy to release him, Subaru backed away as he went on to ask "Well, why are the kingdom's two greatest knights wasting their time by visiting a lowly peasant such as myself?"

"At least you understand your current position." Julius replied with a grin.

"Hey, now. That part was a joke." Subaru hissed back.

Attempting to ease the tension, Reinhard answered "It appears that Julius and myself both have some time off. Considering our busy schedules, it's quite inconceivable that we have been granted free time in unison, and yet here we are."

Becoming skeptical, Subaru eyed the purple-haired knight carefully as he asked "So, you came looking to me for cheap entertainment?"

With his hand to his hair, Julius explained "Knights don't typically know what to do with idle time, so we came looking for someone with a sinful abundance of it."

His time as a shut-in still vivid to him, Subaru spat "It's true that I'm a veteran NEET, but what you just said pisses me off all the same."

With a smile not even the gods could refuse, Reinhard spoke "I've come to, as they say, hang out with you, Subaru."

"Please don't imitate Subaru's poor choice of words." Julius lightly scolded.

Unfortunately, all his electronics got destroyed in the mansion; however, Subaru came up with one option "We could play chess back in my room. It's a board game a lot like, um, what was it called here again?"

Stepping towards the boy, Julius answered "While I don't know what this chess is, but I'd personally like to escape the indoors. We already received permission from Lady Crusch for you to accompany us."

Being taken out into the sunlight, the night spirit Subaru sighed "Our tastes are mismatched yet again, but fine. If it gets me out of doing the chores, I'll walk around with you guys."

With the knights urging him to choose their destination, Subaru led them to the local tavern to see his sister; however, he was told by a worker "Oh, Ram? She didn't come in today."

"She's only been working here for two months and she's already playing hooky?!" Subaru jumped to conclusions.

Scratching his head at the unfamiliar word, the worker replied "'Hooky'? I don't what that is, but Ram requested today off weeks ago."

His sister not telling him anything, Subaru uttered "Ehh? But why would she-"

"I'm sorry for troubling you. We'll be taking our leave now." Reinhard quickly bowed, and after leading Subaru by the hand out the door, he asked "It's a shame we couldn't meet your sister while we were out. Is there another place you would like to visit, Subaru?"

Noticing the blue sky having an orange tint to it, Subaru suggested "It's getting close to sunset, so how about we visit the pond."

Ever so slightly startled by Subaru's suggestion, Reinhard questioned "The pond, you say? Are you talking about the place you visit on Ram's birthday?"

"Yup. It's probably my favorite place to visit in this world." Subaru answered with a bright smile.

Pondering the boy's words, Julius pointed out "The way you phrase that makes it seem that you've been to other worlds."

Feeling a sudden surge of pride, Subaru boldly smiled "I like to talk in a way that leaves an air of mystery about me."

"I fear the truth to those mysteries are quite shallow." Julius sighed in response.

With the topic of his mysteries still fresh in his mind, Subaru sat down at the edge of the pond and asked "Hey, Reinhard, Julius. Can I tell you something that you won't believe?"

His eyes narrowing on the boy, Julius spoke "Why are you determining our reaction beforehand? I can only assume that what you're about to tell us is completely ludicrous."

"Well, apparently it isn't unheard of, but it's also something people often lie about." Subaru started to scratch the back of his head, and fighting through his uncertainty, he uttered "I'm from another world."

Taking a knee to be on the same eye level as his friend, Reinhard remarked "I see. That's really astonishing."

"What the heck?!" Subaru blurted out as he went on to further exclaim "Why are you accepting it so easily?!"

Bringing his hand to his chin, Julius remarked "I must say that I'm rather skeptical about this."

Somehow feeling a sharp sense of betrayal, Subaru continued to shout "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Julius over Reinhard! What kind of hellish timeline am I living in?!"

Confused by the boy's outbursts, Reinhard wondered "Is my acceptance really that strange? What would you have to gain from lying to us about such a thing?"

Pointing at himself, Subaru reminded "Maybe because I'm a shameless attention-seeker that spouts so much crap that I can't keep track of it all?!"

"Even so, I choose to believe you." Reinhard said firmly with a smile brighter than the sunset.

Finally joining the two on the ground, Julius took a seat as he solemnly asked "Subaru, are you truly from another world?"

Startled by the knight's question, Subaru stuttered "W-Well, yeah."

Quickly coming to a decision, Julius spoke "Alright, then I believe you too."

"Oi!" Subaru blurted out.

Anticipating the boy's questions, Julius went on to say "It's simple. I'd rather believe in a friend than doubt him. Accepting your words, no matter how absurd they may sound, is preferable to wasting my time speculating them."

"You…"

Hearing the boy's growls, Reinhard attempted to distract him "Tell me, Subaru. What is your world like then?"

With Reinhard's curiosity engaging him, Subaru stuttered "W-Well, for starters, there's no mana or magic there, so it could probably be considered to be a living hell for magic-users."

As a knight, Reinhard curiously wondered "Do the people in your world use swords as a primary way of fighting?"

Sighing at the violent thought, Subaru answered "Not anymore. We moved on to guns and nuclear explosions. I'd say our way of fighting has evolved; however, with talks of a nuclear war, it might've been for the best if our weapons never evolved past using swords."

Becoming interested himself, Julius asked "How interesting. You say that the people of your world discovered weapons that are leagues above our own?"

As the images of jet planes and iPods came to mind, Subaru explained "Japan is several hundreds of years more technologically advanced than this country. We've invented all kinds of stuff whether it be airplanes that let us fly through the sky or a device that makes you tap on the screen until you lose. It's kind of silly actually."

Still trying to envision such a world, Reinhard asked "I can't even begin to imagine what such a place looks like. Tell me, is the sky and grass still blue and green respectively?"

Wondering if Reinhard was thinking of something like planet Namek, Subaru chuckled "Don't worry, it's not that much different from Lugnica; although, when I took Beatrice there for the first time, it actually scared her a little bit."

Surprised by the news, Julius grinned "To say that such a prideful Great Spirit was intimidated. I fear that this Japan is beyond my comprehension."

Thinking his sister could explain it better, Subaru recommended "If you want a more grounded explanation of my hometown, ask Ram. I was able to take her there a few times."

Realizing that Julius was already anchored in a part of his hometown, Subaru reminded "Ah, I just remembered. Julius, you got a taste of my hometown once. Remember when I was sick in bed and I was playing Galaxy Wars on my laptop?"

"By laptop, I assume you mean that thing you had on your…" Julius was about to say something embarrassing when he corrected with a smile "Well, I certainly see why it's named as such. I take it that was technology from Japan?"

"Yup. The latest boom in my world is digital entertainment." Subaru nodded several times; however, tragedy unexpectedly struck him as he screamed "Gaaah! I just realized I'll never know what happens in the newest A*engers movie that was supposed to come out by now! I'm super depressed!"

Quickly collecting himself, Subaru smiled at the two knights "Anyways, thanks for listening to the words of a madman. It made me feel a little better."

Knowing that his friend was still getting back on his feet, Julius offered "Subaru, I have no doubt that Lady Crusch is treating you well; however, if there comes a time where you must find a new place to stay, I'll speak to Lady Anastasia about it."

Adding to his fellow knight's offer, Reinhard spoke "While I can't promise that it would be any better than staying with Lady Anastasia or Lady Crusch, I'm certain that Miss Felt would accept you."

"You guys." Subaru felt a wave of emotion strike him, and crossing his arms over his chest, he huffed "Hmpf! If you think I'm going to cry over such petty offers, then think again!"

Satisfied by his reaction, Julius grinned "The fact you even mentioned crying shows how much it meant you."

"Shuddap! I'm going back!" Subaru spat back as he leapt to his feet.

Standing up as well, Julius informed the boy "Then allow us to accompany you. After all, we do have plans on dining with Lady Crusch tonight."

Startled that he has to put up with Julius's presence further, Subaru spat "Would've been nice if someone told me. Well, I'm fine with it as long as you don't hog all the mayonnaise."

Once he arrived back at the manor and stepped through the front door, Subaru faintly recalled "Now that I think about it, isn't today my-?"

Seeing that Subaru was about to figure it out, Reinhard lunged his foot out to the boy's legs, causing him to quickly lose his balance. In one quick and graceful movement, Reinhard caught Subaru in his arms before he could fall to the floor.

With Subaru speechlessly gazing up at him, Reinhard smiled "That was a close one. I thank you for providing me the chance to test out my reflexes, Subaru."

Trembling in the knight's arms, Subaru stuttered "B-Being held this way by a guy is a little embarrassing, but thanks for the save, Reinhard."

Although sighing at the exchange, Julius couldn't help but grin "I fear that Subaru's sense of theatrics has rubbed off on you, Reinhard."

After being in the knight's arms for several seconds, Subaru gulped "Um, Reinhard? You can put me down now."

Gazing down at his blushing friend, Reinhard explained "I apologize for intruding upon your personal space; however, I have direct orders to make sure you stay safe, and I fear what would happen to me if I failed in that regard."

"What does that have to do with carrying me like this?" Subaru uttered, and going into a full-blown panic, he begged "P-Put me down! This feels so weird and, um, why is my heart getting cozy?!"

His expression turning gentle, Reinhard flashed his friend a smile "Just leave everything to me, Subaru."

"KYAAAAAA!" Subaru screamed as his face went scarlet.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Turning a corner to find the fellow knight, Reinhard greeted "Ah, Felix. I was just giving Subaru safe transport; although, he doesn't seem to be enjoying it very much."

"Honestly, I think it's quite the opposite." Julius corrected.

Feeling an endless torrent of shame, Subaru screamed out "I want to die! I literally want to die! If there is a god, he will strike me down in mercy right now!"

"How bold of you to say such things in my presence."

Turning his head to find the pink-haired demon, Subaru yelped "Ahh! Don't look at me, sis! This is so embarrassing!"

Her hand to pressed to her chin, Ram pondered aloud "It's quite vexing to see such an expression when I'm not the one causing it. Oh well, at least you're making a good face."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Subaru blindly exclaimed.

Approaching the girl, Reinhard questioned "How goes the preparations, Miss Ram?"

Glaring at the knight, Ram huffed "If they weren't done, I would have harshly punished you for asking such an obvious question in front of Barusu."

"It seems I've been spared from quite a dangerous fate." Reinhard faintly yet warmly chuckled.

Realizing everyone was conspiring against him, Subaru continued to shout "Seriously, what the hell is going on here?!"

Once the protesting boy was carried into the dining room, a number of voices spoke loudly in unison "Happy birthday, Subaru!"

Gazing around the room to see warm smiles resting on everyone's faces, Subaru uttered "H-How did you all know?"

Standing near her usual seat, Crusch spoke to the boy "Ram informed us of the occasion, and I agreed to celebrating it."

Finally released by the knight, Subaru stood on his own two feet as he turned towards his sister "I'm actually a little shocked that you remembered."

"Have a little more faith in your sister." Ram huffed, and guiding her brother along by the hand, she lead the boy to his seat and explained "Regarding the two cakes, one of them is for your birthday of course, and the other one is an apology for ruining the cake you made for me two months ago. Seeing that you already have one cake, it seems that I have no choice but to finish this one myself."

Seeing through his sister's ploy, Subaru exclaimed "That's all just a loaded excuse to make a cake for yourself, isn't it?! Save some for the others!"

Thoughtfully considering everyone else, Ram assured "Don't worry, I'll leave them the crumbs."

"Whoa. Did anyone else feel the temperature in the room drop dramatically because that was really cold." Subaru shuddered, and turning towards the two knights, he questioned "I take it that Reinhard and Julius were tasked with keeping me away from the manor? What an incredible way to squander the time of nation's two best knights."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ram continued to huff "When it came to my plan, I would accept nothing less than the very best. They simply did as I commanded them to."

"Your words grace us, Miss Ram." Reinhard bowed towards Subaru's sister.

Glaring at the knight with contempt, Ram warned "And stop calling me Miss Ram. It's disgusting."

Disturbed by his sister's usual authority, Subaru urged "Reinhard, are you really going to take that from her? Kick her ass, you can do it!"

Tilting his head to the side, Reinhard wondered "Wouldn't doing such a thing be exceptionally rude?"

"What comes around goes around!" Subaru shouted back.

"Hard, Juli, you did a good job." Ram emotionlessly thanked the knights, and turning back towards her brother, she asked "There, are you satisfied, Barusu?"

Still unsatisfied, Subaru reminded yet again "You're forgetting that they're some of the most important people in the capital. You're wasting their potential like this."

Pressing one of his hands to the boy's shoulder, Reinhard assured "Come now, Subaru. We both wanted to be here to celebrate your birthday, right, Julius?"

Feeling out of place, Julius remarked "Birthdays are meant to be a joyous celebration. While I am certainly happy to be here, I fear that my presence is only inhibiting the person of honor tonight."

As hints of a blush reemerged on his face, Subaru uttered "It's not like that, dumbass."

Seeing that Julius was startled by Subaru's out of place concern, Ram smiled "Barusu is an existence that isn't honest with people he truly likes. Half the things he tells me are petty lies."

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Subaru exclaimed with a blush.

Suddenly feeling conflicted, Reinhard pondered aloud "I wish to be the kind of close friend to Subaru where he can be honest with me about anything, and yet the consequence of that wish leads to his dishonesty. Is this what you refer to as a paradox?"

Quickly calming down, Subaru assured the knight "Don't think about it too much, Reinhard. We're cool."

Watching as the birthday boy continued to bicker, Crusch remarked "I never imagined that the nation's most esteemed knights would be engaging in such banter with someone of no nobility."

Gazing warmly at Subaru, Wilhelm smiled "Indeed. I would like to believe that Master Subaru brings out the best in people."

Remembering when the sight of Subaru charging towards the White Whale erased her hesitation, Crusch smiled "At the very least, I'm not in a position to refute that claim."

After an eventful evening of celebration, Subaru and Ram retired to their shared bedroom. Before going to sleep, Ram sat at the edge of the bed and asked "How did this year's birthday compare to your previous ones?"

Bringing his hand to his chin, Subaru thoughtfully answered "If I had to critique it, it was really strong in the 'celebrate with others' and 'cake' categories; however, it was shockingly weak when it came to presents. While the absence of presents doesn't immediately declare a birthday ruined, ignoring them outright is going to take off a few points."

Recalling all of the devices Subaru once had, Ram scoffed "Ah, right. You are someone who is obsessed with material possessions. Still, it's quite unfair to say that I haven't given you anything."

Going to sit next to his sister on the bed, Subaru questioned "Hmm? And just what did you give me?"

Still gazing blankly ahead, Ram added "While I haven't given you anything material, I have already given you everything I have."

Not understanding the meaning behind her words, Subaru repeated "'Everything you have'?"

Finally turning to face her brother, Ram confessed with no hints of emotion on her face "Barusu, you are someone I intend on staying with for the rest of my days. My only wish is to never be apart from you."

Dumbfounded by his sister's confession, Subaru could only utter in response "Ram, I…"

With a snort of her nose, Ram clarified "Of course, don't mistake that for a confession of love. I don't…"

After wrestling with her emotions, Ram let out a sigh of resignation "Well, it is your birthday, so I suppose you deserve the unbending honesty I'm usually known for."

"Barusu, I do love you." Ram confessed without a hint of embarrassment.

Although he was surprised before, this confession struck Subaru at his core as he yelped "Y-You love me?"

"I do, but do not mistake that for romantic love." Rem reminded, and with her expression turning somewhat distant, she clarified "All we can ever do for one another is lick each other's wounds, but even so, I love you, Barusu."

"W-Wow, I'm just… speechless." Subaru uttered, and thinking he needed to return the favor, he attempted to say "Ram, I-"

"You don't need to force it." Ram interrupted.

Shaking his head, Subaru resolved himself to say it "No, it's not like that. I really do-"

Once again cutting the boy off, Ram compromised "How about this. If you truly feel as strong as you currently do come my next birthday, tell it to me then, deal?"

Although he was sure that his emotions weren't a spur of the moment, Subaru reluctantly accepted "Okay."

Carefully eyeing the boy, Ram grinned "Good, that way the interest will start to build up for making me wait."

Feeling as if the classic Ram had come back, Subaru sighed "Now it just feels like you're using extortion against me. I think I would rather have college debts than sister debts."

Spreading her arms out in front of her, Ram offered "If you want to go ahead and get started on paying your interest, then you should know what you must do."

Narrowing his eyes on his sister, Subaru became skeptical "I can't believe you're being so greedy, even on my birthday."

Her cheeky grin evolving into a warm smile, Ram asked "Would you have me any other way?"

After a sigh of resignation, Subaru finally smiled "Just get over here already you debt collector."

At the boy's consent, Ram wasted no time in wrapped her arms gently around her brother who returned her embrace. Soaking in her brother's warmth, Ram whispered "Do you want to cry?"

Her question taking him by surprise, Subaru asked in return "Who responds 'yes' to a question like that?"

Knowing it all too well, Ram replied "You'd be surprised at how many people want to break down and cry but know they can't."

Enveloped by her warmth, Subaru questioned "Are you one of those people?"

"We're talking about you right now, Barusu. You are the birthday boy." Ram reminded as she continued to press "Do you miss them?"

Although reluctant to admit it, Subaru finally answered "Of course I miss them. A day doesn't go by where I'm not thinking of them."

As his heart started to ache, Subaru reminisced about his time at the mansion "I miss the way that Petra comes up to me and demands attention. I miss the way Rem always encouraged me and told me to do my best. I miss how Frederica helped me out with this and that and how elegant she was. I miss how earnest Emilia-tan was and how she was such a terrible liar. I miss the way Ros-chi always puts up with me and my stupid suggestions."

As he went further back in his memory, Subaru felt tears forming in his eyes as he went on "I-I miss my mom's unbending honesty and how much of an airhead she can be. I miss the way my father would always wrestle with me. A lot of the times, he got even more hurt than I did when he did one of the stupid moves he saw on the TV."

Running her fingers through her brother's hair, Ram asked "What do you miss about Beatrice?"

His tears flowing freely down his cheeks, Subaru cried out "E-Everything! I miss the way she would follow me around like a pet, the way she always held my hand. I miss the way she would tease me and helped me with pranks and complain when I didn't give her enough attention. I miss the way she would drill her head into my chin while pouting."

As the image of his smiling wife came to his mind, Subaru choked out "I-I miss the way she would hold me at night."

Unable to control it anymore more, Subaru sobbed out "My parents… Oh god my parents! They don't even know! They don't know what happened to all of us! To them, I just stopped coming home one day! T-They must be worried out of their goddamn minds!"

Pressing his face firmly against his sister's shoulder, Subaru continued to sob "T-They'll both have to grow old and die without hearing a word about their son. It would be better if they thought I was dead, but now they have to wait in vain every day as they hope I come in through the front door, but that can never happen now!"

"I-I just want them to know I'm okay." Subaru uttered his one true wish.

Hearing her brother's desperate cries was almost too much for Ram as tears built up in her eyes; however, she forced such weakness away as she whispered "If your father is anything like you, then there's nothing for you to worry about. Your family, your real family I mean, is foolishly strong."

Prying his face away from her shoulder, Subaru looked at his sister through his blurry vision as he went on to firmly say "Ram, you are my real family. I refuse to think of you as anything less than my real sister. I mean, you're foolishly strong too, right?"

His words earning a soft smile on her face, Ram spoke "The fact that you still think so means I'm finally starting to get back on my feet."

With his fears coming to the surface once again, Subaru hesitantly asked "You're… You're not going to go off somewhere once you get enough money, are you?"

Brushing the tears off his face, Ram asked in return "What brought on such a question?"

Recalling Ram saying she had a dream for the future, Subaru reminded "I mean, you were talking about some grand plan earlier, right? I just get the feeling you want to go far away."

Seeing that Subaru had gotten the wrong idea, Ram eased him of his worries "Even if I end of going far away, it won't be without you, Barusu."

Pressing her forehead against his, Ram beamed "You said it yourself. We're stuck together for life."

Closing her eyes to enjoy this closeness, Ram went on to say "I'm still plenty young; however, I fear that I'm no longer interested in marriage. I can almost guarantee you that I will die ignorant of the passion of a lover's embrace. From this point on, the sole target of my affection will be you and our family."

"…'Our family'?" A dumbfounded Subaru asked.

Retracting her face away, Ram revealed her wish "Were you to allow it, I was hoping we could consider adoption sometime in the future."

Startled at the news, Subaru uttered "You… want us to raise kids?"

"I do; although, as you probably realize, it's a little complicated given our circumstances." Ram frowned as she went on to explain "If we raise the children as their foster parents, they might come to see us as a married couple. I would like to avoid misunderstandings and to be considerate of your loyalty to Beatrice. Instead, I would like us to act as older siblings to those children."

"Wouldn't that cause problems for you?" Subaru questioned, and recalling her affection towards her little sister, he hesitantly asked "I thought that Rem was the only one you would…"

As the image of her smiling sister came into her mind, Ram answered "Yes, I have said such a thing; however, that's a compromise I have come to accept. We can't vey well take in children as their friends or parents, so siblings was the only option left."

Pressing her own hand to her chest, Ram continued to say "It's selfish thinking, but if I could ask Rem for her opinion, I know she would tell me to abandon my stubbornness for the sake of my happiness."

Wanting his sister to be happy, Subaru urged "If that's the case, then shouldn't you seek out happiness in marriage as well?"

A smile quickly emerging on her face, Ram teased "Was that a proposal, Barusu?"

Watching as Subaru's stared at her with his mouth agape, Ram giggled "Don't look so startled. I was merely kidding; although…"

Completely abandoning her smile, Ram solemnly spoke "If ever the day comes where you asked such a thing of me, I doubt I could bring myself to say no."

"Huh?"

Subaru's surprise was a given, so Ram merely gave the boy a dry laugh as she went on to mock herself "'There's not even a slim chance that we could love each other romantically'. Unbelievable, right? I've certainly become quite fickle during these trying times; although, the only person I would say 'yes' to in the entire world is you. Even the so-called lady-killers Hard and Juli have never stirred any maidenly feelings from me."

Her expression suddenly wracked with unease, Ram went on to imagine "Our hypothetical marriage, despite envisioning boundless happiness coming from it, I have a feeling it would instead spell disaster for us. So, all I can do is hope that your feelings for your wife will persist until the end because I can say this for certain."

As the image of their wedding faded out in her mind, Ram uttered "Our marriage would be a bad ending for us."

Knowing his answer wouldn't change, Subaru gave his sister a faint smile "I'm sorry, but I love my sister too much to see her as anything else."

Feeling a mixture of heartbreak, relief, and delight, Ram spoke through her trembling lips "I thought we agreed that you would wait until my birthday to say such a thing. You truly are a sinful brother after all."

His smiling growing, Subaru went on to scold his sister "Hey, don't you realize that this is kind of your fault? I mean, how could you expect me to hold off on saying it when I have the absolute best sister in the world? You're being totally unreasonable."

Feeling hints of a blush forming on her cheeks, Ram turned away from her brother as she spoke "I'm afraid that such cheap praise won't reach me. You'll have to try harder."

Without hesitation, Subaru once again declared "Then, I love you, sis."

As differing emotions clashed within her chest, Ram wondered aloud "Is this what you refer to as friend-zoning?"

Slapping her on the shoulder, Subaru replied with a bright smile "Hell no, this is so much better. I'm sister-zoning you. If this was a baseball game with a homerun meaning escaping the friend-zone, you made it all the way to third base. That's a lot better than the first base friend-zone."

Lost in the boy's explanation, Ram asked for clarity "I would think such an analogy was appropriate if I knew what this baseball was; although, I'll take it that I was close?"

With his hands to her shoulders, Subaru solemnly replied "You came closer than anyone else could."

Somehow feeling relieved, Ram sighed "Strange. I'm not as devastated as I thought I was. Perhaps that truly was a deplorable route to take after all."

Gazing at her brother's hand, Ram asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper "Still, I'm quite damaged, so could you hold my hand for tonight?"

Recognizing her question, Subaru agreed "I'm surprised to be hearing that request again, but sure."

Once again preparing for sleep, Subaru and Ram laid down in the bed, and with nothing separating them for tonight, Ram asked "Barusu, I never caught your opinion on the matter of raising children. Your thoughts?"

Having already thought of his answer, Subaru replied "Beatrice always wanted to raise kids with me. She probably still wants me to live out that dream for her, so I'm all for it."

Feeling a surge of warmth in her chest, Ram gripped her brother's hand as she beamed "Splendid."

Surprised by her elated tone, Subaru replied "I don't think I've ever heard you sound so happy."

Her smile still present, Ram went on to say "While I think those little devils are a nightmare to deal with, I can't deny my deep-rooted wish to raise children."

Turning over to face his sister, Subaru smiled in return "It seems even Ram can't escape maternal instincts. I bet you can't wait to assign them all pet names."

"I'm formulating possible nicknames to give them as we speak." Ram added as her smile became a childish grin.

His smile wavering, Subaru corrected "That's something you should think of after you meet them."

After some time had passed and wondering if Subaru had fallen asleep yet, Ram called out to him "Hey, brother?"

Opening his eyes at her call, Subaru asked "What is it, sis?"

"Just like you, I've lost so much that can't be replaced; however…" Ram spoke in a low tone, and turning over towards her brother, she added with a smile brighter than the sun "I can't help but feel blessed that you're here with me now. Thank you for surviving with me that night."

His sister's smile saving him once again, Subaru felt tears forming in his eyes yet again as he choked out "I-I can't believe you're making me cry again. Seriously, who are you?"

Gazing gently at her brother, Ram continued to smile "I'm simply the person who will remain by your side until the end."

As a smile blossomed onto his face, Subaru thanked his sister from the bottom of his heart "Thank you for giving my life back to me, sis."

Her brother's words almost overwhelming her, Ram beamed back "You're welcome, Barusu."

"…Barusu?" Ram called his name after several minutes since he started crying; however, realizing the boy was softly snoring, she lightly scolded the boy "Honestly, what kind of man cries himself to sleep? How pathetic; although, this is quite fortunate for me."

" _Thank you for finding me, sis_."

"Oh, Subaru." Ram choked out in between her sob, and as tears continued to pour down her face, she embraced her sleeping brother as she thanked the gods for not taking him away from her too.

" _Thank you for giving my life back to me, Ram."_

"I should be thanking you for that."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, I've been casually thinking about this what-if ever since chapter 33. I think JiroAwesome and 70odas anticipated such a what-if at the time of posting chapter 33 and I was just here sitting at my desk thinking "Dammit! They know what I'm thinking! They probably also know about the future Rem revival arc! Now I'm going to have to change everything!"**

 **Oh, and the second part of that was a joke. Sorry, Rem.**

 **Well, shit. Chapter 37 didn't hold the record for longest chapter for long. I'm actually satisfied with the absurd word count this time seeing that it's a one-shot chapter; although, that doesn't stop it from being hell to read in one sitting.**

 **I think this was a nice chapter for the 40** **th** **slot; although, I'm going to be honest, I'm a little low on ideas. I'm also sorry to say that I'm not particularly taking requests, so…**

 **Yeah, this is a nice chance to take a break anyways considering I've spent quite a bit of time writing this as of late. I need a breather. There are certain plot points that I hinted towards that still need to be resolved, so it's not as if I'm completely out of ideas. I just need a plot to wrap those ideas around; although, it'll probably be the likes of random shenanigans around the mansion evolving into serious discussions later on in said chapter.**

 **I feel like I'm obligated to apologize for the disturbing lack of Beako in this chapter given this is a Beako-centric fanfic. I considered posting this as a separate fic; although, it does follow the events of this fanfiction, so separating this from A Beako Story would probably only confuse new viewers.**

 **For those puzzled by Ram's sudden change in character, I was a little be reluctant on writing her in that way too. Ever since Rem's death, the groundwork has been laid for her and Subaru to have a sibling-like relationship; however, I never thought the two would become so warm and close under normal circumstances; however, these are most certainly not normal circumstances.**

 **Ram has already lost everything she's ever had more than once before, so if she went returned to zero again and was left with only one thing, she would regard that thing as the most precious thing in her life. That's Subaru. It's a little unhealthy, but Subaru will basically be the only important thing in her life until they choose to adopt. I feel a little remorse because it feels like I tampered with most of her character, but that's why this is a what-if.**

 **Well, that about does it for now. I'm gonna knock out these final exams and hopefully pass so I can enjoy my summer in relative peace. Oh, is it time for the fabled beach chapter?! Probably not, but who can say for sure?**

 **Anyways, let me know how I did, a** **nd I will see yoooooooooooooooou…**

 **...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH BYE!**


End file.
